Alpträume
by u-chebin estel anim
Summary: Legolas findet seine große Liebe in dem Menschenvolk der Galaner, muß aber gegen den jahrelangen Zwist zwischen Elben und Galanern ankämpfen Aber nicht an der Sturheit seines Vaters oder der Feindseligkeit des Volkes seiner Geliebten droht er zu zerbreche
1. Titelblatt

**_Vergessene Alpträume_**

**  
nach einer Geschichtsvorlage,**

mit Gedichtstexten und Bildern

**von Gabi Haug (**Nefhithiel)

by** ú-chebin estel anim  
**

Hauptperson: Legolas / Nefhithwen

Weitere Personen: Aragorn, Thranduil, Gimli, Gandalf

Rating PG 16

Warnung: Gewalt!

_**Work finished**_


	2. Einleitung

Einleitung

* * *

_**Auf ein Wort, auf einen Dank**_

**L**iebe Leserinnen, liebe Leser,

dies ist keine leichte Geschichte auch wenn die Idee zu ihr in einem weinseligen Moment entstand, wie mir meine Freundin versichert hat. Die Geschichte beruht auf einer Idee und einem Grundgerüst von Nefhithiel.

Sie ist keine einfache Liebesgeschichte, mag sie auch zu Beginn so erscheinen.

Schnell hatte sich die Erzählung aus ihren Grundzügen entwickelt, stand auf eigenen Beinen und nahm Wendungen an, die von den Grundideen meiner Freundin weit entfernt sind. Ich wollte aber, daß Gabi auch weiterhin sich mit dieser Geschichte verbunden fühlt und habe sie deshalb um Texte und Gedichte gebeten, die an geeigneter Stelle die Dramaturgie der Erzählung unterstützen. Diese Worte sind eingebettet in die Geschichte, können aber in ihrer eigenen Gesamtheit am Ende nachgelesen werden.

Dies ist keine Geschichte für mal gerade eben und alle Liebhaber des blonden Elben seien gewarnt: Legolas wird übel mitgespielt, aber ich selbst mag diese Gestalt viel zu sehr, als daß ich es dabei belassen hätte. Möge euch dieser Satz ermutigen auch dann weiterzulesen, wenn ihr die schlimmsten Momente des Elben miterlebt. Die Geschichte handelt vordergründig von einer Liebe und entdecken werdet ihr, daß es derer viele verschiedenen Formen gibt, ist man gewillt neben den Hauptakteuren auch jene Protagonisten und ihr Dasein zu betrachten, die das Leben und Wirken der Hauptpersonen auszeichnen. Dies ist also eine Geschichte über Beziehungen und Liebe und sie ist mit Träumen, Gedichten, Briefen – Gedanken durchwoben. Es ist eine Geschichte, die nicht nur erzählen, sondern den Leser einspinnen will in die Gefühlswelt der Akteure.

Ich danke Gabi dafür, daß sie diese Idee hatte und sie mir zur Verfügung gestellt hat, mich mit ihren Texten und Bildern unterstützte. Und ich danke auch meiner lieben, bissigen Obernörglerin, die ich, obwohl sie immer noch einen Krümel fand, als Betaleserin nie wieder missen möchte.

Ich wünsche Euch viele Stunden Lesevergnügen und würde mich ab und an über ein kleines Review freuen.

Und an alle die der elbischen Sprache mächtig sind eine kleine Bitte: Ich habe mich bemüht mit meinen ungeübten Kenntnissen die wenigen Sätze aus dem Sindarin richtig wiederzugeben und bin für jede Verbesserung dankbar, aber mir ist meine Unzulänglichkeit sehr wohl bewußt. Deshalb, hängt Euch bitte nicht an diesen Kleinigkeiten auf, sondern schickt mir die Verbesserung. Ich bin jederzeit bereit dazuzulernen.

**u-chebin estel anim.**


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

* * *

_**Copyright **_

**I**ch weise darauf hin, daß alle Figuren geistiges Eigentum Tolkiens sind und aus seinen Romanen entliehen wurden. Die Rechte an ihren Charakteren liegen ganz bei Tolkien und seinen Erben. Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens, die von mir erfundenen Personen, Geschehnisse und Orte sind meines Geistes und gehören mir. Die Kapitelbilder sind von mir gestaltet, sind meiner Kreativität entsprungen und mein Besitz. Das Copyright für diese Arbeiten liegt bei mir. Die Arbeiten tragen mein Signum

Das Titelblatt ist ein Gemeinschaftswerk von Gabi und mir. Dieses Werk wird keinem Verlag angeboten und ich verdiene mit der Veröffentlichung im Internet kein Geld.


	4. Kurzfassung

Kurzfassung

* * *

**_Wie schwer es auch sein mag... _**

**L**egolas findet seine große Liebe in dem Menschenvolk der Galaner. Er muß aber gegen den jahrelangen Zwist zwischen Elben und Galanern ankämpfen, der durch unglückliches Verhalten seines Vaters und die kriegerischen Begebenheiten während des Ringkrieges entstanden ist. Aber nicht an der Sturheit seines Vaters oder der Feindseligkeit des Volkes seiner Geliebten droht er zu zerbrechen, sondern an dem Haß eines Feindes von dem er nichts ahnte, der ihn gefangen nimmt und ihn fast all seiner Hoffnungen beraubt. Im Augenblick der Aufgabe, als Legolas bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, finden sich die verfeindeten Parteien der Elben und Galaner zusammen, um mit der Unterstützung von Aragorn und Gimli den jungen Elbenprinzen zu retten. Ohne daß er es selbst wahrgenommen hatte, war durch sein Wesen und seine Beharrlichkeit ein Wandel in Gang gesetzt worden, der nun vielleicht seine Rettung sein könnte. Aber selbst wenn diese gelang, das Erduldete würde schwer auf seiner Seele lasten und sein Weg zurück ins Leben und zum Glück würde mühsam und schwer werden, aber er würde diesen Weg nicht mehr allein gehen müssen.


	5. Inhaltsverzeichnis

Inhaltsverzeichnis

* * *

**Kapitelüberschriften mit Gedichttitel**

Kapitel 01 - **Vorwort  
**

Kapitel 02 - **Leidvolle erste Begegnung  
**

Kapitel 03 - **Vorsichtige Annäherung**  
_- Ich wünsche mir Eure Freundschaft_  
_- Wandel_

Kapitel 04 - **Nefhithwen  
**_- Zerronnene Gelegenheit_

Kapitel 05 - **Der Alptraum**  
_- Es ist was es ist _

Kapitel 06 - **Der Bruch**  
_- Bitterkeit_

Kapitel 07 - **Fantasien eines Ork**  
_- Hassgedanken eines Ork  
- Verzweiflung_

Kapitel 08 - **Geteiltes Leid**

Kapitel 09 - **Unendlichkeit verrinnender Augenblicke**

Kapitel 10 - **Vorbe**i

Kapitel 11 - **Mellon nîn  
**_- Ode des Glücks_

Kapitel 12 - **Ú-moe edaved  
**_- Gimlis Trauerlied_

Kapitel 13 - **Gefühle, stärker als der Tod  
**_- Ode des Glücks  
- Geh!_

Kapitel 14 - **Ein langer Weg  
**_- Du bist die richtige Frau  
- Du bist mein Leben_

Kapitel 15 - **Die Genesung**

Kapitel 16 - **Neuanfang  
**_- Die Aufgabe_

Kapitel 17- **Alpträume  
**_- Licht der Elben_

Kapitel 18 - **Hoffnung und Wirklichkeit**

Kapitel 19 - **Licht und Schatten**

Kapitel 20 - **Mut und Liebe**

Kapitel 21 - **Berührungen**

Kapitel 22 - **Banges Hoffen, stille Qual**

Kapitel 23 - **Vertrauen und Freundschaft**

Kapitel 24 - **Brüder auf ewig**

Kapitel 25 - **Worte**

Kapitel 26 - **Ein neues Leben**

Kapitel 27 - **Schatten**

Kapitel 28 - **Alleingang**

Kapitel 29 - **Alte Lasten**

Kapitel 30 - **Neubeginn**

Kapitel 31 - **Auf Ewig**

* * *

Kapitel 32 - **Anhang** - Gedichte

Kapitel 33 - **Glossar**


	6. Vorwort

Kapitel 1

* * *

_**Vorwort **_

**V**ierzehn Jahre waren nunmehr seit dem Ringkrieg vergangen, und die Länder, die unter der Knebelung von Sauron gelegen hatten, erholten sich zunehmend durch die Hilfe der Königreiche, welche die Kraft hatten den Vormarsch der Orks und Uruk-hais zu stoppen und dadurch ihre Lande vor den Verwüstungen, die diese hinterließen, zu bewahren.

Aber nicht überall war Frieden eingekehrt. Alte oder neue Feindschaften, zum einen durch den Kampf gegen Sauron verdrängt, zum anderen erst durch die Not der Wesen Mittelerdes, damals in den Zeiten des Kampfes geschaffen, waren noch immer nicht ganz aufgehoben und begraben. Überall in Mittelerde suchten die Völker und ihre Herrscher nach Lösungen und es war nicht selten, daß der König Gondors um Rat gebeten wurde.

Aragorn, nun nicht mehr der einfache Waldläufer sondern König eines großen Reiches, hatte viele Pflichten und noch mehr eigene Vorstellungen, die er verwirklichen wollte. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ab und an diesen Aufgaben zu entfliehen, wieder zum Waldläufer zu werden und mit seinen Freunden Legolas und Gimli durch die Wälder zu streifen.

Doch meistens holten Aragorn seine Pflichten schnell wieder ein und immer war es Gandalf, der sie dann in den entlegensten Ecken Mittelerdes aufspürte. So auch dieses Mal, als sie in den Wäldern des Minhiriath am Fluß Eregion dem Wild hinterher jagten.

Gandalf, der in den unendlichen Landen, zu denen er Galadriel und ihren Gemahl, Frodo und dessen Onkel Bilbo begleitet hatte, noch nicht die Ruhe fand, die er sich erhofft hatte, war zurückgekehrt um die Bewohner Mittelerdes dabei zu unterstützen die Wunden des Ringkrieges zu heilen. Er war alt geworden, wenn man das überhaupt so sagen konnte, bei seinem schon so lange währenden Leben. Der Kampf gegen den Balrog in den Minen Morias hatte sein Leben gefordert und er war von den Göttern nur zurück geschickt worden, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Zeit, die ihm nun noch blieb war endlich geworden, wie die eines Menschen vom Volke der Dunedain. Er beschränkte sich deshalb darauf, mittels der Palantiri Aragorn die notwendigen Informationen über Mittelerde zu beschaffen und ihm ein weiser Freund zu sein. Die Tage, an denen er einem Sturmwind gleich durch die Lande geritten war, waren vorbei. Er hatte seine Freude an den Kindern Aragorns und Arwens und mußte zugeben, daß er die unendlichen Landen noch nicht vermißte. Aber nun hatte er mal wieder die unselige Pflicht die Freunde aufzuspüren und sie über eine Gefahr zu informieren. Viel zu selten konnte Aragorn wieder ganz er selbst sein, und Gandalf haßte es, ihm diese kurze Zeit der Sorglosigkeit zu nehmen.

Und so geschah es, daß gerade als Aragorn und Legolas ihre Bogen gespannt hatten und ihre Pfeile auf das Wild abfeuern wollten, Gandalf vor ihnen erschien und den Jagderfolg des Tages zunichte machte.

Aragorn war wütend, aber er wußte, das Gandalf nicht ohne Grund bei ihnen erschien und so zügelte er seinen Zorn und ließ Gandalf sprechen:

„Aragorn, Edoras wurde von einer Horde Orks, Uruk-hais und Menschen aus dem Eisengebirge angegriffen. Sie konnten den Angriff abwehren, aber Éomer wurde schwer verwundet und bedarf deiner Heilkunst."

Dies zu hören machte die Freunde sehr betroffen und Aragorn sehr ungehalten. Noch immer, obwohl bereits vierzehn Jahre vergangen waren, gab es Horden an marodierenden Orks und Uruk-hais. Sie waren schwer zu fassen und es wurde nicht leichter, weil sie sich immer wieder mit den Ausgestoßenen und Verbrechern der verschiedenen Völker zusammen schlossen. Aragorn mutmaßte schon lange, daß in diesem Punkt nie eine endgültige Lösung gefunden werden konnte. Waren es irgendwann nicht mehr die Orks, so gab es dennoch in jedem Volk genügend schwarze Seelen, die sich an Gut und Leben Redlicher vergreifen wollten.


	7. Leidvolle erste Begegnung

Kapitel 2

* * *

**_ Leidvolle erste Begegnung _**

**A**ragorn und seine Freunde verabschiedeten sich von Gandalf und begaben sich auf den Weg nach Edoras. Ihr Weg hätte sie durch das Dunland und die „Geheimnisvollen Berge" nach Rohan führen können und dann quer durch das Land nach Edoras, aber dies war ein Umweg, und da sie keine Zeit verlieren wollten, hatten sie sich entschieden durch das Königreich „Galen" zu reiten.

Das flache Grasland von Galen erstreckte sich vom Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges zum Dunland bis zu den Grenzen von Isengard. Es war ein blühendes Land gewesen, dessen freundliche Bewohner sich überwiegend vom Ackerbau, aber auch vom Fischfang ernährt hatten, da das Land sich bis zum Meer hinzog. Die Ebenen Galens war so weit, daß man an schönen Tagen glaubte, es vom Meer bis zu den Bergen überblicken zu können. Oft wurde es deshalb von Sängern und Dichtern als das Land, das den Horizont berührt, bezeichnet. Es war so gänzlich anders als das unübersichtliche Land der Rohirrim. Beide Völker teilten eine große Leidenschaft: Pferde. Während aber die Rohirrim in überwiegendem Maße ein Reitervolk waren, nutzten die Galaner das Pferd nur in geringem Maße. Ihr Stolz lag in den wilden Pferdeherden, die frei ihr Land durchstreifen konnten. Diese Pferde waren kleiner und gedrungener gebaut als jene aus Rohan, aber sie standen den hochbeinigen Tieren dort in nichts nach, was Ausdauer und Schnelligkeit anging. Aber vor vierzehn Jahren war der Schrecken über dieses Land gekommen aus einer Richtung, aus der ihn keiner erwartet hatte. Von Isengard aus war das reiche Land von Uruks überrannt worden.

Inzwischen war Mordor besiegt worden und die Völker erholten sich langsam, aber die Bewohner von Galen waren nicht mehr das frohe und allen gegenüber freundliche Volk. Die Grenzen des Landes waren verschlossen wie auch seine Königin. Die Herrscherin, einzige Überlebende des Massakers an der königlichen Familie von damals, war zu einer starken und kampferprobten jungen Frau herangewachsen. Als ihre Familie ausgelöscht worden war, war sie ein Kind von acht Jahren gewesen und Gandalf hatte sie zu Thranduil, dem König der Waldelben gebracht und um Hilfe für das Kind gebeten. Aber dieser hatte seine Hilfe verweigert. Das Kind von damals konnte nicht begreifen, warum der Elbenkönig sie seines Landes und seines Schutzes verwies, aber es konnte den Schmerz der Zurückweisung spüren, den tiefen Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Eltern, der ungetröstet blieb, die Angst vor den Uruks und die Ungewißheit, was aus ihr werden sollte. Sie lebte all die Jahre mit diesem Schmerz, vergrub ihn tief in ihrem Herzen. Allmählich wurde aus dem Schmerz eine blinde Wut auf den Elbenkönig und mit der Zeit verwandelte diese sich in Haß auf die Elben des Düsterwaldes. Die junge Königin der Galaner konnte den nicht vergessen, der ihr als Kind seine Hilfe verweigerte. Und dieser Haß beherrschte das ganze Volk. Elben des Düsterwaldes wurden in Galen gejagt.

Aus diesem Grund war die Entscheidung diesen Weg zu nehmen für Legolas, den Waldelben, gefährlich. Die direkte Feindschaft mit dem Reich Thranduils hatte zur Folge, daß beiden Seiten das Betreten des anderen Gebietes untersagt war und so konnten die drei Reisenden nur hoffen, daß sie unbemerkt passieren könnten. Aragorn brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen und wandte sich an seinen Freund:

„Legolas, hier beginnt Galen. Mir ist nicht wohl zumute, wenn du mit uns kommst. Die Orkspuren, die wir vorhin gekreuzt haben sind aber in die Richtung gezogen, die du nehmen müßtest, um durch die Berge nach Rohan zu gelangen", stellte er indirekt die Frage nach seiner Entscheidung, welchen Weg er nehmen würde.

Der Elbenprinz lenkte sein Pferd an Aragorns Seite und sprach:

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, auf dem wir nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, um nach Edoras zu gelangen."

Gimli, der zwar davon gehört hatte, daß Galen ein sehr verschlossenes Land war, wußte dennoch nicht, wo das Problem lag und fragte deshalb:

„Aragorn, worüber machst du dir so viele Sorgen? Selbst wenn wir aufgehalten werden, werden sie doch den König von Gondor und seine Begleiter nicht behelligen."

Der ehemalige Waldläufer blickte an Legolas, der die Ebenen mit seinen scharfen Augen absuchte, vorbei zu Gimli und erwiderte:

„Meine Sorge ist durchaus berechtigt und der Grund mehr als ernst. Elben erwartet die Todesstrafe, wenn sie dieses Land betreten und aufgegriffen werden. Ich fürchte, daß da auch vor Begleitern eines Königs nicht halt gemacht werden würde."

Aragorn blickte Legolas, der scheinbar völlig unberührt von dieser Gefahr, ganz ruhig auf seinem Pferd saß, fragend an. Gimli unterdessen wetterte leise vor sich hin. Und die Sorge, die er sich um seinen Freund machte, war trotz des dichten Bartes, der nicht viel von seinem Gesicht frei ließ, erkennbar. Nach einer Weile äußerte Legolas, die stumme Frage von Aragorn beantwortend:

„Ich werde mitkommen, Aragorn. In Galen könnt ihr ebenfalls auf Orks treffen, auch wenn ich im Augenblick, soweit meine Augen reichen, kein weiteres Lebewesen außer einer Pferdeherde entdecken kann."

In wirklich friedlichen Zeiten hätte Aragorn darauf bestanden, daß Legolas ihn nicht begleitete. Legolas hätte einen beliebigen Weg nehmen können, um nicht sein Leben unnötig zu gefährden, aber angesichts dessen, daß noch immer versprengte, marodierende Horden unterwegs waren, wäre im Augenblick ein solcher Vorschlag auch nicht unbedingt eine sichere Lösung gewesen. Er hoffte, daß Gimli Recht behielt und die Tatsache, daß Legolas der Begleiter eines Königs war, ihn zu einem gewissen Grad schützte. Die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam den langen Weg zu nehmen, kam für sie alle nicht in Frage, denn Éomer war ihr Freund und bedurfte schnellstmöglich ihrer Hilfe und so nahmen sie trotz der Gefahr für Legolas den einzig direkten Weg durch Galen zur Pforte von Rohan.

Einen halben Tag waren sie schon unterwegs, hatten die Grenze Galens bereits weit hinter sich gelassen und waren bisher keinem Soldaten begegnet. So verloren sie auch keine Zeit damit, sich vor ihnen verbergen zu müssen. Sie kamen gut voran, als plötzlich Legolas' Pferd zu lahmen begann. Der Prinz konnte nicht mehr weiterreiten, ohne dem Pferd Leid zuzufügen, was einem Elben gänzlich unmöglich war.

Die drei Freunde gingen zu Fuß weiter und führten ihre Pferde bis in eine Senke mit Wasser. Um weiter rasch voranzukommen, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als das Tier hier zurückzulassen. Gimlis Pferd würde ab jetzt beide tragen müssen und Gimli würde hinter Legolas sitzen, wie sie es im Ringkrieg häufig getan hatten, als Gimli noch nicht so sicher auf einem Pferderücken gewesen war. In der Senke tränkten sie zunächst die Tiere und Legolas bemühte sich um den Huf seines Pferdes, als sie plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts angegriffen wurden.

Die Überraschung währte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann hatte Aragorn bereits sein Schwert gezogen und wehrte sich mit der Geschicklichkeit eines erfahrenen Kämpfers gegen die Überzahl an Angreifern. Dennoch versuchte Aragorn, die Männer nicht mit tödlichen Hieben abzuwehren, war er doch mit Gimli und Legolas der Eindringling in diesem Gebiet und hoffte auf eine Einigung. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah der König von Gondor, daß auch Gimli nicht wie sonst seine Streitaxt als eine todbringende Waffe benutzte. Gimli und Legolas standen Rükken an Rücken und Legolas wehrte sich behende und in fließenden Bewegungen mit seinen Kurzschwertern gegen eine Vielzahl von gleichzeitigen Schwertattacken. Dennoch wurde ihre kleine Abwehrstellung aufgebrochen und rasch waren alle drei, jeder für sich, von den galanischen Soldaten umzingelt. Der Kampf war kurz gewesen. Die Übermacht war zu groß und der Kreis der Angreifer, in dem sich die drei Freunde gefangen sahen, zog sich immer mehr zu und nahm ihnen die Bewegungsmöglichkeit. Aragorn und Gimli streckten schließlich die Waffen. Die fremden Soldaten sprachen kein Wort. Ihr Vorgehen und ihre wortloses Handeln zeigten, daß dieser Trupp schon oft so eingespielt agiert hatte. Aragorn und Gimli wurden kommentarlos die Hände gebunden. Legolas dagegen mußte sich einer Klinge, die ihm von hinten an die Kehle gehalten wurde, ergeben. Er wurde von einem anderen Krieger durch einen Schlag in seine Magengrube mit dessen Schwertknauf in die Knie gezwungen. Das Messer an seiner Kehle ritzte durch diese Abwärtsbewegung leicht die Haut und ließ ein feines Rinnsal Blut seinen Hals hinunterlaufen.

Aragorn schrie auf und zerrte an seinen Fesseln:

„Haltet ein! Wir sind friedliche Reisende!"

Er befürchtete schon, daß das Gesetz von Galen hier ohne viel Federlesens ausgeführt werden würde und Gimli und er mitansehen mußten, wie Legolas durch einen Schwertstreich der Kopf abgetrennt wurde.

Legolas hustete etwas, denn der Schlag war nicht gerade schwach gewesen und einen Moment lang hatte sich alles um ihn gedreht. Er hatte noch immer das Messer am Hals, nahm dabei aber einen feinen Duft von Kräutern und Blumen wahr. Die Hand, die das Messer hielt, war nicht behandschuht und er hatte im Kampf einen kurzen Blick auf die feingliedrigen Finger werfen können. Ihn hatte diese Ablenkung zwar letztlich seine Freiheit gekostet, aber bei der Übermacht war sie ohnehin unweigerlich verloren gewesen. Er schalt sich nur einen Narren, weil er mit seinen empfindsamen Augen und Ohren vorher keine Annäherung wahrgenommen und seinen Freunden so einen schlechten Dienst erwiesen hatte. Legolas schloß aus seinem Wissen von Galen, dem feinen Duft, der ihm aufgefallen war und seiner Beobachtung der feingliedrigen Hand auf die Person, die noch immer das Messer schmerzhaft an seine Kehle hielt. Er war sich sicher, daß er sich in den Händen der Königin des Reiches selbst befand, was sein Schicksal wohl besiegelte.

Aragorn unterdessen versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der Person, die Legolas das Messer an die Kehle hielt, zu erlangen. Er hatte gemerkt, daß alle Soldaten auf den leisesten Wink dieses Mannes reagierten, der im Gegensatz zu allen anderen sehr schmal und feingliedrig gebaut war. Der ehemalige Waldläufer schloß aus diesem Verhalten, daß dieser somit der Anführer dieses Trupps sein mußte.

„Hört mich an! Wir kommen in Frieden und wollten nur Euer Reich durchqueren!", rief Aragorn dem jungen Mann zu, dessen Gesicht durch eine Helmmaske verdeckt war.

„Wir sind in Eile um einem Freund in Not zu helfen. Erlaubt uns, weiterzuziehen!" fuhr Aragorn mit fester Stimme fort.

Aber der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Er gab Legolas erst frei, als ein weiterer Soldat mit einem Seil an den Elben herangetreten war und begann dessen Arme zu binden.

Legolas wurden die Oberarme mit einem Seil schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gezogen und die Hände über Kreuz gefesselt. Sie wurden zudem an eine Schlinge gebunden, die um seinen Hals gelegt wurde, so daß jeder Versuch, die Hände zu lösen, Legolas die Luft abgeschnürt hätte.

Erst jetzt wandte sich der junge Anführer an Aragorn und sah ihn schweigend einen Moment an, bevor er erwiderte:

„Ihr seid in Begleitung eines Elben. Unser Gesetz ist wohl bekannt und eindeutig."

Und mit heller Stimme gab er den Befehl den Elben hochzuziehen und auch seine Beine an Oberschenkeln und Knöcheln zu fesseln. Während Gimli auf sein Pferd gesetzt wurde, versuchte es Aragorn erneut und appellierte an die Ehre der Galaner:

„Ich bin Elessar, König von Gondor und dies sind meine Freunde Gimli und Legolas. Auch sie haben im Ringkrieg für die Freiheit der Völker Mittelerdes gekämpft."

Die Soldaten griffen nun an seine Arme und wollten ihn auf das Pferd setzten, aber Aragorn schüttelte die Arme ab, trat einen Schritt vor und fuhr fort:

„Ich bitte Euch abermals, laßt uns ziehen. Edoras wurde von Orks angegriffen und der König der Rohirrim braucht meine Hilfe als Heiler."

Aber der junge Anführer zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und auf ein Zeichen von ihm wurde aufgesessen. Aragorn wurde auf sein Pferd gesetzt und der Elb, von dem er nun wußte, wessen Sohn er da vor sich hatte, wurde bäuchlings vor einen Reiter auf den Rücken eines Pferdes geworfen, so daß Legolas der Sattelknauf schmerzhaft in den Magen bohrte. Es schien fast so, als wolle man den Elben nun bewußt leiden lassen. Aragorn haderte mit sich, daß er Legolas' Identität preisgegeben hatte. Ihm und Gimli schwante nichts Gutes und ihre einzige Hoffnung war, daß Legolas nicht auf der Stelle getötet worden war. Aragorn war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, daß Legolas mit ihnen ging und ihn trotz aller gebotenen Eile nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen und seinen Namen nicht nennen dürfen. Wenn seinem Freund nun noch mehr Leid als ohnehin schon widerfuhr, würde er sich dies nie vergeben.

Der Ritt nach Galaweit, der Hauptstadt von Galen, die an der Flußmündung des Isen lag, wurde für Legolas zur Tortur. Ihre Gefangennahme war in Höhe der Grenze Galens zu Dunland geschehen und der Isen lag einen Tagesritt entfernt, wenn man ohne Pause und bei hohem Tempo unterwegs war. Es wurde keine Rücksicht auf die Gefangenen und schon gar nicht auf den Elben genommen. Das Sattelhorn stieß bei jedem Galoppsprung und jedem Satz des Tieres über Hindernisse wie ein Boxschlag in Legolas' Magen und ihm war es schon lange zum Speien übel. Seine Bauchmuskeln krampften sich bei dieser Mißhandlung empfindlich zusammen, aber noch schwerer zu ertragen waren das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren und das Pochen in seinen Schläfen. Er hing kopfüber auf dem Tier und das Blut schoß ihm in den Kopf, und auch wenn er als Elb stärker war als die Menschen, so erreichte er doch irgendwann seine Grenzen des Erträglichen. Legolas verlor immer häufiger das Bewußtsein. Zwischendrin, wenn ein besonders harter Satz des Pferdes ihm erneut das Sattelhorn in den Magen rammte, erwachte er vor Schmerzen, stöhnte auf, um kurz darauf vom Pulsieren des Blutes in seinem Kopf wieder in eine abgründige Schwärze gespült zu werden.

Aragorn und Gimli, deren Pferde etwas versetzt hinter dem Reiter mit Legolas geführt wurden, bekamen die Leiden ihres Freundes mit und auch, daß Legolas immer häufiger bewußtlos war. Aragorn wußte, wenn sein Freund nicht bald aus dieser Lage befreit wurde, mußten die Galaner keine Hand mehr an ihn legen, um ihn zu richten. In Aragorn regte sich ob der Behandlung von Legolas maßloser Zorn und er rief den Reiter, der Legolas vor sich liegen hatte wütend an:

„Ist es Eure Absicht meinen Freund zu Tode zu foltern?"

Aber der Reiter gab keine Antwort, sondern trieb sein Tier zu einem noch höheren Tempo an. Aragorn wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, da hier anscheinend keine Vernunft fruchtete. Er rief seinem Pferd auf Elbisch leise etwas zu und wiederholte es so oft, bis es reagierte:

" Noro nan goth! Han cerin an edraith ammen.Noro nan goth! Noro nan goth!"

Sindarin: Stürme zum Feind! Ich tue es, um uns zu retten. Stürme zum Feind! Stürme zum Feind, ausbrach und sich aus der Hand, die seine Zügel hielten, losriß. Aragorn nutzte die Verblüffung der Soldaten, lenkte durch Zuruf und mit seinen Schenkeln das Pferd neben dasjenige, auf dem Legolas verschnürt lag und rempelte es so heftig an, daß es zur Seite strauchelte und dabei Reiter und Fracht abwarf. Aragorn schwang sein Bein über das Sattelhorn und glitt an der Seite seines Pferdes herunter. Rasch lief er zu seinem Freund und kniete sich an der Seite von Legolas nieder. Er konnte ihn nicht wenden, da seine Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden waren, aber er schaffte es, seine Hand an dessen Stirn zu legen und zu fühlen, ob es schon zu spät war. Mittlerweile hatten alle Kämpfer ihre Pferde gezügelt und einen Kreis um Aragorn gebildet. Der junge Anführer des Trupps ritt näher an Aragorn heran. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, herrschte Aragorn ihn an:

„Wir kennen die Gesetze Galens und hätten sie auch nicht gebrochen, wenn an Zeit nicht Not wäre und wir dringend nach Edoras müßten. Euer Haß auf das Waldelbenvolk ist ungerecht und maßlos, denn was hat Euch dieser Elb hier getan, daß Ihr ihn derart mißhandelt? Ist Euch nicht bewußt, daß es nur noch wenig mehr bedurft hätte und Eurem Gesetz wäre bereits Genüge getan, bevor er noch vor einem Gericht gestanden hätte? Ein Mensch wäre bereits vor Stunden durch diese Tortur gestorben."

Aragorn erhielt nur ein unfreundliches Zischen und wurde dann auf einen Wink hin durch Soldaten von seinem Freund fortgezerrt und wieder auf sein Pferd gesetzt. Seine Beine wurden diesmal unter dem Leib des Tieres hindurch zusammengebunden. Aragorn dachte schon, er hätte nichts für seinen Freund erreicht, als ihm die Fesseln an den Händen durchschnitten und auch die Fesseln von Legolas' Beinen entfernt wurden. Dann setzte man den Freund vor ihm auf das Pferd, und der junge Anführer lenkte sein Tier an Aragorns Seite. Mit einem Blick auf den bewußtlosen Elben sprach er zu Aragorn:

„Du hast dich mutig für deinen Freund einsetzt. Nun halte ihn. Aber noch eine Unterbrechung unseres Rittes und er ist des Todes!"

Damit wandte sich der Reiter wieder an die Spitze des Trupps und gab Befehl zum Weiterritt. Aragorn legte die Arme um seinen geschundenen Freund und versuchte Legolas' Haupt an seine Schulter zu betten, während der Ritt in hohem Tempo über die Ebenen Galens ging.

Legolas erwachte nicht mehr. Seine Stirn fühlte sich heiß an, aber sein Gesicht war kühl und eigenartig feucht. Aragorn wußte, daß dies ein Zeichen war, daß Legolas innerliche Verletzungen haben mußte und seine Kräfte schwanden. Wenn Aragorn nicht bald mit Kräutern die Fähigkeit zur Selbstheilung des Elben unterstützen konnte, dann würde er Legolas, seinen besten Freund und Bruder, verlieren. Verlieren wegen eines unsinnigen Hasses, den ein Kind in seinem Herzen trug. Ausgelöst durch die starrsinnige Entscheidung eines alten Elbenherrschers war es nun Ironie des Schicksals, daß es ausgerechnet Legolas war, Sohn eben jenes Herrschers, der wegen dieses Hasses nun in seinen Armen sterben konnte.

Aragorn war bei den Elben aufgewachsen, hatte von dem größten Heiler unter ihnen, seinem Ziehvater Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal, die Heilkunst erlernt und war bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch in der Lage, seine Gedanken so zu bündeln, daß er, wenn es ein Elb zuließ, mit ihm ohne Worte in Verbindung treten konnte. Aragorn versuchte, mit seinen Gedanken eine Verbindung zu Legolas herzustellen, ihn zu finden und ihm Kraft zu geben, aber er fühlte nichts, konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Bei den Elben gab es verschiedene Tiefen der Bewußtlosigkeit. War der Geist eines Elben erst einmal in die dunkle Leere gesunken, welche die Elben ‚den tiefen Schlaf' nannten, der dem Todesschlaf der Menschen ähnelte, gab es auch für ihn trotz ihrer hohen Heilkunst und der Selbstheilungskräfte des „Schönen Volkes" keine Rettung mehr. Wie bei den Menschen versagte dann, ohne die Führung des Geistes, langsam der Körper und so siechte dann auch ein Elb langsam dahin bis zum Ende seiner Tage, wenn die Erde sich gewandelt hat und alles Leben gegangen sein würde. Es war die furchtbarste Form des Todes, die Elben erleiden konnten, und sie brachte viel Leid über ihre Familien. Aragorn wußte von zwei Fällen, in denen die Familien den Bruder oder den Vater an einen Ort in den Wäldern Mittelerdes gebracht hatten, dort, verborgen für alle, für die Ewigkeit gebettet hatten und danach Mittelerde verließen. Das Leid, daß diese Art des Verlustes bei Elben hervorrief war mit nichts zu vergleichen. Sie spürten allzeit noch sein Leben, seine Nähe und doch zugleich auch den Verlust. Der Geist des Elben konnte weder zum geliebten Stern der Elben ‚Elbereth' zurückkehren noch in den unsterblichen Landen verweilen. Mandos Hallen blieben ihm auf immer verwehrt.

Aragorn war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er rieb Legolas' Brust, um sein Herz anzuregen und flüsterte immer wieder die Worte:

„Legolas, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad!" Sindarin: Höre meine Stimme. Komm zurück zum Licht. in der Hoffnung, daß sie in seinen Geist vordringen und ihn zurück ans Licht holen konnten. Es war eine elbische Heilformel, die einen Zugang zum Dunkel schuf und so dem Geist ermöglichte, den Weg zurück ans Licht zu finden. Aber Legolas reagierte nicht darauf und Aragorn hielt seinen Freund fest in den Armen, als könnte er so seine Kraft auf ihn übertragen. Doch Legolas erwachte nicht mehr bis sie die Stadt erreichten.

Galawait war eine weithin leuchtende Stadt. Sie war aus Ziegeln erbaut, die aber durch den hellen Lehm und die Beimengung von Muschelkalk eine hellgelbe Farbe hatten. Die Sonne ließ die Gelbtöne in all ihren Schattierungen aufleuchten und so war diese Stadt auch ohne hohe und beeindruckende Bauten eine sehenswerte Stadt. Aragorn kannte sie und wußte, daß sie sich weit erstreckte und sich in ihrer längsten Ausdehnung an den Verlauf des Isen schmiegte. Galawait war, obwohl nicht direkt am Meer gelegen, eine Hafenstadt und früher auch ein gut besuchter Handelsort gewesen, aber mit der Gewalt der Uruk-hai hatte sich alles geändert.

Als sie vor dem Palast ankamen und absteigen mußten, wurde ihm der Elb aus den Armen genommen und fortgebracht. Wäre Aragorn in diesem Moment nicht von Schwertern umringt gewesen, nichts hätte ihn von seinem Freund trennen können. Gemeinsam mit Gimli wurden sie in den Palast geführt und vor den Thron gebracht, auf den nun der junge Anführer der Reiter stieg, sich setzte und erst dann seinen Helm abnahm. Nun sahen Aragorn und Gimli, was Legolas schon bei ihrer Gefangenschaft vermutet hatte: Der Anführer der Truppen war die junge Königin selbst.

Aragorn wußte, wollte er noch etwas für seinen Freund erreichen, mußte er nun diese Herrscherin überzeugen sie freizulassen. Er verbeugte sich und begann ohne Aufforderung zu sprechen:

„Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Herr von Gondor, und dies ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn, aus dem Zwergenreich. Ich frage Euch, warum Ihr uns gefangengenommen habt. Wir haben nichts verbrochen, außer daß wir Euer Land auf dem schnellsten Wege durchqueren wollten um nach Edoras zu gelangen, wo ein Freund im Sterben liegt."

Der jungen Königin hatte Aragorns Worte wohl gehört und sie wußte durch ihn selbst bereits, wen sie da auf der Ebene aufgegriffen hatte, aber es war ihr gleichgültig. Dieser Mann und sein Freund, der Zwerg waren mit einem Elben unterwegs, das war nach ihrem Gesetz Schuld genug. Nefhithwen war aber keine verblendete, selbstherrliche Herrscherin und so hatte sie nicht vor, den König von Gondor, der wegen seiner Taten, aber auch wegen seiner Weisheit bei allen Völkern hoch angesehen war, mit aller Härte ihr Gesetz spüren zu lassen. Der Elb aber würde in Gefangenschaft bleiben. Er würde gemäß ihren Gesetzen seine Strafe erhalten und auch seine Freunde sollte zumindest noch eine Weile ihre Wut zu spüren bekommen. Die junge Königin erhob sich und sprach:

„Ihr behauptet der König von Gondor zu sein und seht doch aus wie ein dahergelaufener Landstreicher. Ich werde Eure Aussage prüfen lassen und bis dahin werdet Ihr das Los Eures Begleiters teilen."

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie die beiden abführen und in das Verlies bringen, in dem der Elb bereits lag.

Es überraschte Aragorn, daß ihnen Wasser hingestellt worden war und auch sein Beutel neben dem Krug lag. Dieser war zwar durchsucht worden, und die Kräuter, die vorher sorgfältig einzeln in Lederbeutelchen gesteckt hatten, waren nun wild durch-einandergeworfen, aber Aragorn hatte schnell aus dem Haufen an Grünzeug die Wurzeln und Blätter gefischt, die er benötigte, um dem Leben in Legolas noch eine Chance zu verschaffen. Da sie kein Feuer hatten, um das Wasser zu erwärmen und die Kräuter in einem Sud aufzuschließen, kaute Aragorn die Wurzel zu einem feinen Brei und löste diesen dann in etwas Wasser auf. Er bat Gimli, Legolas' Kopf zu stützen und fing an, ihm den Trank einzuflößen. Zunächst kam keine Regung von Legolas und das Gebräu lief ungenützt an den Mundwinkeln wieder hervor, aber dann begann Legolas zu husten und Aragorn nötigte Legolas ohne Rücksicht auf dessen Hustenreiz, den Sud zu trinken. Aragorn tat dies, weil er wußte, wie grauenvoll dieser Wurzelsud schmeckte und er sicherstellen wollte, daß sein Freund diesen geschluckt hatte, bevor der Geschmack in ihm einen Brechreiz verursachte und er dann alles erbrach statt zu trinken.

Legolas' Augen flatterten kurz und einen kleinen Moment gelang es ihm sie zu öffnen. Er blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Aragorn, dann schlief er ein und Aragorn atmete tief durch. Daß Legolas eingeschlafen war und nicht wieder bewußtlos wurde, war zumindest ein gutes Zeichen dafür, daß er für den Moment noch der Finsternis trotzen konnte, aber es würde mehr bedürfen, ihn zu heilen und dann würde Legolas noch lange brauchen, bis er wieder zu seiner alten Kraft gefunden hatte, wenn sie überhaupt so viel Zeit hatten. Nicht nur Legolas, sondern auch Éomer lief die Zeit davon.

In Minas Tirith wandelte Gandalf unterdessen unruhig durch die Hallen und Gänge des Palastes. Er hatte Aragorn die Nachricht von Éomer überbracht und wußte, daß die Freunde so rasch wie möglich nach Rohan gelangen wollten, aber genau das ließ ihn sorgenvoll erneut in den Palantír blicken. Er hatte schon seit Tagen ein ungutes Gefühl und kam nicht zur Ruhe, weshalb er abermals mit Hilfe der Kugel nach den Freunden suchte. Gandalf konzentrierte sich auf den Ort, an dem er Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas gefunden hatte und besuchte dann mit seinem Geist die Wege nach Rohan und Edoras selbst. Aber die Freunde waren nicht dort und auch kein Zeichen war zu finden, daß sie unterwegs waren. Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis Gandalf in Erwägung zog, daß sie die Gefahr auf sich genommen haben könnten und durch Galen gezogen waren. Schließlich fand er sie an einem Ort, an dem er sie lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Und Gandalf wußte jetzt, was ihn beunruhigt hatte. Er hätte voraussehen müssen, daß die Freunde nach seiner Nachricht den kürzesten Weg nach Edoras eingeschlagen und Galen auf dem Weg zur Pforte Rohans passieren würden. Galen und die kleine Nefhithwen. Wie lange war er nicht mehr dort gewesen? Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Der Ringkrieg hatte alles andere in den Hintergrund geschoben. Er war einst der Freund ihrer Eltern gewesen, die durch die Uruks Sarumans aus Isengard getötet worden waren. Sie mußte jetzt so an die zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein und Galen seit nunmehr sechs Jahren regieren. Er hätte sich eher wieder um sie kümmern sollen und ihr helfen müssen, diesen unsäglichen Haß auf die Waldelben zu vergessen. Das, weshalb es zu dieser, in seinen Augen, dummen und engstirnigen Entscheidung von Thranduil gekommen war, lag um so vieles weiter zurück als die Geburt von Nefhithwen und es war längstens Zeit, diesen alten Streit zu vergessen, der nun Legolas zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Gandalf machte sich auf den Weg zu Arwen, Königin von Gondor, und berichtete ihr. Dann rief er Männer der Leibwache des Königs und machte sich auf den Weg zum Königreich Galen. Er mußte die junge Königin dort zur Vernunft bringen. Die Zeit drängte.

Es waren bereits vier Tage vergangen, in denen Aragorn und Gimli untätig in dem Verlies festsaßen. Legolas' Zustand hatte sich nicht verbessert, aber zur Beruhigung von Aragorn auch nicht verschlechtert, was sich aber jederzeit ändern konnte. Sein Körper war rund um die Stelle, in die das Sattelhorn gestoßen hatte, tief blau und wenn Aragorn ihn abtastete, dann stöhnte Legolas schmerzvoll auf. Der ganze Bereich war hart und geschwollen und Legolas' Atmung litt darunter. Seine Atemstöße wurden immer unregelmäßiger, gepreßt und viel zu kurz. Auf Dauer würde das auch der Körper des Elben nicht durchhalten und Legolas' Geist würde für immer in die namenlosen Schatten seines Seins absinken, vor dem ihn Aragorn in diesen Tagen nur mit Mühe hatte bewahren können. Die Sorge um seinen Freund machte Aragorn fast verrückt und seine Wut konnte er nur mühsam zügeln. Würde er einen Weg hier aus dem Kerkern wissen, ihn würde nichts mehr zurückhalten können, der Königin dieses Landes seine Meinung zu sagen und sie zu zwingen, sie augenblicklich freizulassen. Auch Gimli befand sich in einer ähnlichen Stimmungslage und wich nicht von der Seite seines elbischen Freundes. Für ihn war sein Freund immer unverwundbar gewesen. Aus den härtesten Kämpfen war er immer fast ohne einen Kratzer hervorgegangen und nicht selten hatte er ihn ob seines adretten Aussehens, selbst in den fürchterlichsten Situationen, aufgezogen.

Plötzlich wurde unvermittelt die Türe ihrer Zelle aufgerissen und sie wurden von einem Soldaten Galens herausgewunken und ins Freie gebracht. Scharf bewacht erhielten sie ihre Waffen zurück und der Hauptmann der Truppen sagte zu ihnen:

„Ihr könnt gehen. Unsere Herrin gibt Euch Eure Freiheit wieder, aber der Elb bleibt."

Mit einem Wink öffnete sich ein Spalier durch seine Männer und sie wurden in Richtung Stadttor gewiesen, aber Aragorn dachte gar nicht daran, Legolas zurückzulassen. Er würde nicht das Leben des einen Freundes mit dem des anderen erkaufen und schon gar nicht seine eigene Freiheit. Er wollte bereits wütend verlangen, vor die Königin geführt zu werden, als am Stadttor das Horn für ankommende Reiter ertönte und durch das Tor Gandalf mit einem Trupp der gondorianischen königlichen Garde geritten kam. Nachdem er abgesessen war und der Hauptmann ihm entgegen getreten war, fegte Gandalf wie der Wirbelwind aus früheren Tagen über dessen Einwände hinweg und machte sich mit Aragorn und Gimli im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Er hatte Aragorn nur kurz zugezwinkert und ihm so zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sich der Sache annehmen wollte.

Als sie gemeinsam den Thronsaal betraten, lief die junge Königin, diesmal gekleidet in ein fließendes, lindgrünes Kleid, auf Gandalf zu, wie es so nur eine Nichte bei der Begrüßung eines lieben Onkels tat und Gandalf schloß das Mädchen in seine Arme und lachte herzlich. Dann hielt er die junge Frau etwas auf Abstand, betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und nickte anerkennend:

„Du bist herangewachsen und eine schöne Frau geworden, Nefhithwen", lachte Gandalf, wurde aber dann rasch wieder ernst.

„Ich bin allerdings nicht gekommen um deine Schönheit zu bewundern oder mit dir über deine gute Arbeit als Königin für dein Land zu sprechen, sondern über deinen Haß auf die Elben und den großen Fehler, den du gerade begehst, mein Kind", sprach er wie ein Vater zu seiner Tochter. Nefhithwen verzog ärgerlich ihr Gesicht und erblickte nun erst Aragorn und den Zwerg hinter Gandalf. Sie wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Gandalf ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab, sie solle schweigen. Er wandte sich zu seinen Freunden und bat sie zu warten, während er mit Nefhithwen unter vier Augen sprechen wollte.

Er ging mit ihr aus dem Thronsaal und durch die Gänge des Palastes in einen Bereich, der schon lange nicht mehr betreten worden war. Gandalf steuerte den Raum an, in dem Nefhithwens Eltern von den Orks auf grausamste Weise getötet worden waren und in dem sie alles hatte mitansehen müssen

Das Mädchen hatte überlebt, weil ihr Vater sie im Kamin dieses Raumes versteckt hatte. Sie war so in Sicherheit, aber er hatte ihr damit nicht ersparen können, die ganze Grausamkeit der Orks mitansehen zu müssen, als diese ihre Familie töteten. Die Schritte von Nefhithwen wurden immer zögerlicher und Gandalf mußte die junge Frau schon fast mit sich zerren, aber er gab nicht nach. Schließlich blieb er vor der Türe zu diesem Zimmer stehen und blickte Nefhithwen milde an.

„Ich weiß, daß dir das Unbehangen bereitet, aber du solltest etwas über deine Familie erfahren und der Beweis, daß ich die Wahrheit sage und nicht nur eine Geschichte erfinde, damit du deinen Haß begräbst und endlich Frieden zwischen Galen und Düsterwald wachsen läßt, befindet sich in diesem Raum."

Gandalf berichtete Nefhithwen von der Geschichte ihrer Familie, die zum Freundschaftsbruch zwischen ihrem Vater und Thranduil führte, und daß ihr Haß das Andenken an ihren Vater, der selbst ein Waldelb gewesen war, befleckte. Er berichtete auch, daß ihr Vater der Lehrmeister von Legolas gewesen war und diesen fast wie einen eigenen Sohn geliebt hatte. Und er öffnete zum Beweis die Türe und zeigte auf das verstaubte Bild über dem Kamin. Nefhithwen schloß zunächst die Augen, sie konnte den Anblick dieses Raumes nicht ertragen, aber Gandalf barg ihren Geist in einer schützenden Wolke aus schönen Erinnerungen und zwang Nefhithwen sanft, ihre Augen zu öffnen und das Bild zu betrachten, auf das er zeigte. Sie nahm nichts außer dem Bild wahr und konnte sich so wieder leicht entspannen und das Bild, das Gandalf ihr unbedingt zeigen wollte, ansehen. Ihr war als Kind nie wirklich bewußt gewesen, wen dieses Bild darstellte, aber nun sah sie ihren Vater, sitzend mit einem Buch in der Hand, der stolz und liebevoll auf den jungen Elben blickte, der neben ihm stand. Der blonde Elb auf dem Bild war eindeutig Legolas und seine Hand ruhte sanft auf der Schulter des Älteren. Es schien, als gehörten sie wie Vater und Sohn zusammen. Gandalf schloß wieder die Türe und ließ die schützende Wolke um das Gemüt Nefhithwens verschwinden. Die junge Königin hatte Tränen in den Augen und blickte Gandalf fragend an:

„Wie alt ist dieses Bild? Er sah so jung und so glücklich darauf aus", stellte sie dann auch die Frage, die schon vorher für Gandalf in ihren Augen zu lesen gewesen war. Er antwortete:

„Dein Vater hat deine Mutter im Alter von ungefähr fünfeinhalbtausend Jahren geheiratet und seine Unsterblichkeit für sie aufgegeben. Er hatte sich noch nicht gebunden und so keine eigenen Kinder. Legolas, der einzige Sohn Königs Thranduils, dem er Freund und Vertrauter war, lag ihm deshalb besonders am Herzen. Legolas war auf diesem Bild gerade um die tausend Jahre alt, der Krieg mit den Zwergen war geschlagen und es kehrte wieder Frieden in den Ländern ein. Dein Vater war überglücklich Legolas heil wiederzusehen, denn dieser hatte an der Seite von Elrond im Kampf gestanden."

Gandalf hob das Gesicht von Nefhithwen mit einem Finger an und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Nefhithwen, kannst du deinen Haß und das Gesetz Galens mit diesem Wissen um die Liebe deines Vaters zum Sohn Thranduils aufrechterhalten? Kannst du nicht im Gedenken an deine Eltern deinen Haß begraben oder ihn wenigstens nur auf den richten, der ihn vielleicht verdient hat und nicht die leiden lassen, die nur durch ihre Geburt mit dieser Schuld verbunden sind?", fragte er sie eindringlich und beobachtete dabei, wie es ihn ihr arbeitete. Sie schluckte schwer und nickte. Und Gandalf sah, daß sie über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen war, weil sie ihren Vater noch immer von Herzen liebte und nicht das mit Füßen treten wollte, was ihrem Vater so nahe gestanden hatte. Sie ging mit Gandalf zurück in den Thronsaal und verkündete mit fester Stimme den Soldaten und Ratsleuten, die sich versammelt hatten:

„Das Gesetz Galens, jeden Elben, der dieses Land betritt, mit dem Tode zu bestrafen, wird aufgehoben, unabhängig davon, ob der Herr von Düsterwald gleiches Recht für sein Reich beibehalten will. Es ist an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit zu begraben und den Konflikt ruhen zu lassen. Dies ist, was ich erlasse und was von heute an in unseren Gesetzesbüchern vermerkt sein soll", sprach Nefhithwen, ganz Königin des Landes. Dann trat sie an den König von Gondor heran, blickte ihn und Gimli offen und direkt an und sprach:

„Ich bitte Euch um Vergebung. Schmerz, Trauer und Wut haben mir den Blick für die Wirklichkeit vernebelt und die Herkunft des Konfliktes aus den Augen verlieren lassen."

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Erwiderung, sondern wandte sich zu einem Soldaten und gab Anweisung, den Elben in ein Zimmer zu bringen und bestens zu versorgen.

Aragorn, der selbst wußte, wie schnell aus Leid und Not die falschen Schlüsse gezogen werden konnten, neigte den Kopf vor der jungen Königin und ihrer Stärke, ihren Fehler zu erkennen und zu berichtigen. Als er ihre Anweisungen den Elbenprinz betreffend vernahm, legte er seine Hand auf sein Herz und ein sanftes, warmes „Danke" fand den Weg über seine Lippen. Dann blickte Aragorn zu Gandalf, der leicht lächelte, und sprach mit spröder Stimme:

„Alter Freund, Legolas liegt im Sterben."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Gandalfs verschwand schlagartig. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß Legolas verletzt sein könnte und es dabei so schlimm um ihn stand. Rasch trat er einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm, während Aragorn weitersprach:

„Meine Heilkunst ist vergebens, weil ich seinen Geist nicht mehr erreichen kann und er sich bereits in den dunklen Gefilden befindet. Du aber mit deiner Macht könntest ihm vielleicht noch einmal den Weg ans Licht weisen."

Seine Stimme war brüchig und Gandalf konnte den Schmerz über den möglichen Verlust des Freundes bei Aragorn fast körperlich spüren. Daher verneigte er sich kurz vor der Königin und ging dann mit dem König Gondors und Gimli, denn auch er hätte nicht davon zurückgehalten werden können, wieder an der Seite seines Freundes zu wachen.

Die Sorge um Legolas schnürte Gimli die Brust zusammen und während er dem Menschen und dem Zauberer folgte, wanderte er in seiner Erinnerung zurück zu den vergangenen Jahren, in denen er viel Zeit gemeinsam mit Legolas verbracht hatte. Die Elben lebten ewig oder gingen zu den grauen Anfurten. Legolas war schon um so viele hundert Jahre älter, als er und Aragorn zusammen jemals an Alter erreichen würden, aber nie war ihm auch nur der Gedanke gekommen, Legolas könnte vor ihnen diese Welt verlassen, es war für ihn einfach undenkbar und der Gedanke fast nicht zu ertragen, daß er vielleicht nie wieder mit dem „dummen Elb" seine Späße machen würde. Gimli dachte zurück an die Ratssitzung bei Elrond in Bruchtal vor dem Ringkrieg. Damals noch wäre es für einen Zwerg undenkbar gewesen, einem Elben zu vertrauen oder ihn gar einen Freund zu nennen. Und seine Erinnerungen gingen weiter zu dem Tag vor dem Schwarzen Tor, wo sie ihre Streitmacht gesammelt hatten, um sich Sauron in einem letzten Kampf zu stellen, damit das Auge abgelenkt wurde und Frodo nicht entdeckte, so daß er unbemerkt über die Ebene von Gorgoroth kam. Damals hatte er so vor sich hin gesagt:

„Ich hätte nie gedacht an der Seite eines Elben zu sterben", und Legolas hatte ihm mit seinen Worten „und wie wäre es an der Seite eines Freundes", im Angesicht einer Übermacht und des sicheren Todes seine Freundschaft angeboten, und bis heute hatte Gimli nicht einen Moment diese Freundschaft bereut. Er wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten, fort und verscheuchte die dunklen Gedanken. Noch war Legolas am Leben und Gandalf und Aragorn würden ihr Bestes geben, daß es dabei auch blieb.

Die Freunde traten in dem Moment in das Zimmer, als Legolas gerade auf das Bett niedergelegt wurde. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Haut blaß und durchscheinend. Sein Zustand hatte sich, wie Aragorn es befürchtet hatte, in der kurzen Zeit, seitdem sie aus dem Verlies gebracht worden waren, rapid verschlechtert. Und nun wurde klar, daß es nur die von Aragorn immer wiederholt gesprochenen elbischen Worte der Heilung waren, die Legolas' Geist im Licht gehalten hatten. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie im Thronsaal verbracht hatten, war er in die dunklen Schatten gegangen und es gab keine Rettung mehr für ihn, wenn nicht Gandalfs Zauberkraft hier noch etwas bewirkte. Aragorn hatte einen Kloß im Hals und alles hatte sich an ihm verkrampft. Es durfte einfach nicht sein! In seinem Leben gab es zwei Wesen, deren Verlust, und dessen war sich Aragorn sicher, er nicht verkraften würde – Arwen und Legolas. Und er fühlte plötzlich sein Alter von nunmehr fast hundert Jahren, als wären sie Felsbrocken, die ihn niederdrückten. Die Hand von Gimli legte sich auf seinen Arm, er blickte ihn an und sah, daß es ihm gleichermaßen erging.

Aragorn riß sich zusammen, in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen würde seinem Freund nicht helfen, hier und heute mußte er für ihn stark sein, so, wie dieser es so oft in den letzten siebzig Jahren für ihn gewesen war. Aragorn gab den Dienern den Befehl, warmes Wasser und Tücher zu bringen. Er fragte nach Heilkundigen und ihren Kräutern, da seine nach den Tagen im Kerker aufgebraucht waren. Der König von Gondor bat zudem darum, daß ihm ein Heilkundiger zur Hand ging, einen frischen Kräutersud zu bereiten.

Derweilen war Gandalf an Legolas herangetreten. Er kannte diesen Elb bereits viele hundert Jahre und war zutiefst erschüttert, ihn so liegen zu sehen. Auch Legolas war in den verschiedenen Kämpfen schon verletzt worden, aber noch nie war er dem Tode so nahe gekommen. Gandalf kniete nieder und legte seine Hand auf Legolas' Stirn. Sie war so heiß, daß er beinahe seine Hand wie zum Selbstschutz zurückgezogen hätte. Der Zauberer konzentrierte sich und begab sich auf die Suche nach Legolas' Geist und Seele. Die Schwärze, die ihn umgab, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie war er so tief in das Bewußtsein eines Elben eingedrungen und selbst die besten Heiler unter den Elben wagten sich nicht so tief. Sie öffneten sinnbildlich eine Tür am Rande der Dunkelheit und ließen das Licht durch diese einfallen. Sie riefen nach dem verirrten Geist und zeigten ihm den Weg. Aber die Kraft, durch diese Pforte zurück ans Licht zu treten, mußte die Seele selbst aufbringen. Gandalf war aber kein Heiler, er war Zauberer und seine Wege waren andere als die der Elben. Er war nun ganz umgeben von Dunkelheit und begann das heilige Licht von Anor zu beschwören. Er wußte, daß er damit Legolas unendliche Qualen bringen würde, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, seine Seele in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, sie dann schützend zu umfangen und den Weg ans Licht mit ihr zurückzugehen.

Und während er dies tat, bäumte sich Legolas unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen auf. Während Aragorn versuchte den Elben, der sich in immer neuen Krämpfen wand, an den Schultern nieder zu halten, hatte Gimli die Fußknöchel seines Freundes in eisernem Griff gefaßt und drückte sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht tief in das Lager. Immer wieder bog sich Legolas' Körper wie ein gespannter Bogen durch und versuchte, sich der Kräfte, die ihn zu bändigen suchten, zu entledigen. Sein Stöhnen war qualvoll und sein Körper schweißgebadet. Die Kleider klebten an seinem Körper und seine sonst so seidig glänzenden Haare lagen in Strähnen wirr auf dem Kissen. Gimli liefen Tränen über die Wangen, weil er es beinahe nicht mehr ertrug mitanzusehen, welchen Leiden sein Elbenfreund ausgesetzt war. Aragorns Lippen bebten und waren bereits blutig gebissen, denn die Heftigkeit der Reaktion des Elben auf Gandalfs Bemühen zerrte an seinen Nerven und machte ihm bewußt, wie tief Legolas bereits in die Dunkelheit gesunken war. Bei den Qualen seines Freundes kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es richtig war, ihn zurückholen zu wollen, aber er flehte die Valar an, daß es gelingen möge. Nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit erlahmte die Gegenwehr und Legolas' Körper sank in sich zusammen. Kein Leben war mehr in ihm erkennbar und aus Aragorns Kehle wollte sich schon ein Schmerzensschrei lösen, als er Gandalfs Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte und hörte wie dieser müde sagte:

„Ruhig, ruhig. Es ist alles gut. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Nun hilf du ihm, sich zu heilen."

Damit trat Gandalf vom Bett zurück und ließ Aragorn sein Werk beginnen. Aragorn hatte bereits in warmem Wasser einen Kräutersud vorbereiten lassen und hob nun mit Hilfe von Gimli den Kopf seines Freundes an, um ihm die Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Leise, sanft und liebevoll sprach er dabei die heilenden Worte der Elben und rief immer wieder aufs Neue Legolas' Namen. Und dieser trank, wie es ihn die Worte hießen, ohne zu erwachen. Er merkte nicht, wie ihn seine Freunde vorsichtig entkleideten, wuschen und behutsam betteten. Aragorn wußte, daß er nun zu seinem Freund Éomer eilen sollte, aber er bat im Stillen um dessen Vergebung, daß er sich nicht von Legolas, seinem Bruder, lösen konnte, bis er seiner Genesung sicher sein konnte. Gimli und er hielten abwechselnd Wache bei Legolas und stündlich flößten sie ihm erneut Kräutersud aber auch Fleischbrühe zur Stärkung ein. Aragorn hatte aus den Kräutern, die ihm Heilkundige der Stadt zur Verfügung stellten, eine Salbe erstellt, mit der er wiederholt behutsam Legolas' Oberkörper einrieb. Die Schwellung mußte schwinden, damit Legolas wieder frei atmen konnte. Es schmerzte Aragorn dabei mehr als Legolas selbst, wenn dessen Körper unter der sanften Massage krampfhaft zusammenzuckte. Gimli wich nicht von Legolas' Seite und legte ihm immer wieder kühle, feuchte Tücher auf die Stirn um das Fieber, das ihn erfaßt hatte, zu mildern.

Es war Abend geworden und Legolas' Atem wurde allmählich stärker und gleichmäßiger, aber erwacht war er noch immer nicht. Gimli befahl Aragorn als Freund, sich niederzulegen und zu schlafen, denn er würde, sobald Legolas wieder erwachte, sicher nach Edoras zu Éomer aufbrechen und sich keine Ruhe bis dorthin gönnen. Die Sorge Aragorns um Legolas und seinen Freund in der fernen Stadt war an seiner Körperhaltung abzulesen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und nur Kerzenlicht und das Flackern des Feuers im Kamin erhellten den Raum, als Gimli Aragorn wachrüttelte. Als dieser Gimlis lachendes Gesicht sah, fiel ein Stein von seiner Brust, denn es konnte nur bedeuten, daß Legolas wieder erwacht war. Schnell stand er auf, eilte zum Bett und sah in die unvergleichlich blauen Augen seines Freundes. Er sah noch müde und mitgenommen aus, aber um seine Lippen spielte ein sanftes, beruhigendes Lächeln und er streckte seine Hand nach Aragorn aus. Dieser setzte sich zu ihm, ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und fuhr sanft über das flachsblonde Haar des Elben. Die Berührung war so zärtlich, daß Legolas für einen Moment die Augen schloß und sich ganz der Liebe und Fürsorge seines Freundes hingab, dann aber öffnete er entschlossen wieder seine Lider und sah Aragorn an:

„Gen hannon. Mellon nîn" Sindarin: Ich danke dir, mein Freund, sagte er mit leiser Stimme, aber Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts in der Welt hätte mich anders handeln lassen", antwortete er. Legolas atmete tief ein und schloß die Augen. Er spürte den Schmerzen und den Verletzungen in seinem Körper nach und kehrte nach einer kurzen Weile wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück. Aragorn hatte ihn genau beobachtet und wartete nun darauf, was Legolas sagen würde. Dieser öffnete wieder die Augen und meinte leise:

„Du wirst ohne mich nach Edoras reiten müssen, Estel Sindarin: Hoffnung. Reite bald und schnell, aber reite ohne Sorge um mich. Ich werde genesen."

Er drückte noch einmal die Hand seines Freundes, schenkte auch Gimli, der vor Freude ganz feuchte Augen hatte, ein Lächeln und schlief ein.

Aragorn erhob sich vom Lager seines Freundes, streckte seine steifen Glieder und verspannten Muskeln. Ein Alp an Last war von ihm gefallen und einmal mehr war ihm bewußt geworden, wie nah im Herzen ihm Legolas stand, nach all den Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Wanderungen und Kämpfe. Immer war es Legolas gewesen, der an seiner Seite war, auch wenn keiner den Weg mehr mit ihm gehen wollte, den er zu beschreiten vorhatte, selbst dann, wenn ihn eigene Zweifel plagten. Immer war es Legolas mit seinem Wesen, seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Vertrauen, der ihm auch in schwierigen Situationen Ruhe und Kraft gegeben hatte.

Aragorn beugte sich nieder und gab dem schlafenden Elben einen Kuß auf die Stirn zum Abschied und zum Zeichen seiner Zuneigung, dann reichte er Gimli die Hand. Der Zwerg würde bleiben und sich um Legolas kümmern, während er sich beruhigt auf den Weg nach Edoras machte. Seine Sorge galt nun Éomer. Er hoffte, daß er nicht zu spät kam. Er hatte viele kostbare Tage verloren. Von Gandalf verabschiedete er sich nicht. Dieser konnte, wann immer er wollte, an seiner Seite auftauchen. Auch der Königin sagte er nicht Lebewohl, denn es war mitten in der Nacht und er wollte keine weitere Zeit mehr verlieren.


	8. Vorsichtige Annäherung

Kapitel 3

* * *

**_Vorsichtige Annäherung_**

**D**ie nächsten vier Tage schlief Legolas mehr als er wach war, aber Gimli bestand darauf, daß er in regelmäßigen Abständen Brühe zu sich nahm und so gewann Legolas, obwohl er dem Tod so nahe gewesen war, rasch seine Kraft zurück. Am fünften Tag setzte sich Legolas selbständig in seinem Bett auf und bat Gimli um etwas Anderes zu essen als Suppe. Er hätte Gimli keine größere Freude machen können als durch guten Appetit zu zeigen, daß es ihm wohl ging, und während er aß, erzählte der Zwerg was seit dem Moment ihrer Gefangennahme geschehen war. Gandalf war leise in das Zimmer getreten und freute sich am Anblick des jungen Kriegers. Jung, ja so war Legolas immer in seinen Augen geblieben, denn Gandalf kannte keinen Elben, der trotz seiner Hunderte von Wintern und dem großen Wissen, das er um die Vergänglichkeit der Welt barg, so offen dem Leben zugewandt geblieben war, wie er. Alle anderen Elben, die er kannte und die schon länger als tausend Sommer in Mittelerde weilten, strahlten eine Melancholie aus, die der Stimmung im Herbst gleichkam, sich an der Farbenpracht des fallenden Laubes zu erfreuen und doch zu wissen, daß es das Ende kennzeichnet. Legolas war sowohl jung als auch alt, sowohl weise als auch unrettbar unwissend im Umgang mit der Welt, die ihn umgab. Der Prinz war wie letztes Aufflackern elbischer Jugend am Ende der Altvorderenzeit (1) . Sein Tod wäre ein Symbol für das Verschwinden der Elben aus Mittelerde gewesen, denn Thranduil, der älteste, erste und letzte aller Elbenkönige, der so tief mit Mittelerde verwurzelt war, würde den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes nicht verschmerzen und noch vor seinem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten an gebrochenem Herzen sterben.

Gandalf machte sich bemerkbar und trat an das Krankenbett. Legolas neigte sein Haupt zum Gruß und bedankte sich in der Sprache der Waldelben leise, in sanften Worten bei Gandalf. Er spürte dessen Präsenz und seine Kraft noch immer in seinem Geiste. Gandalf winkte ab, lachte und sprach:

„Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange, Legolas. Wie hätte ich dich einfach gehen lassen können? Es war richtig, so gehandelt zu haben, und ich bereue es nicht, auch wenn es mich viel Kraft gekostet hat."

Dann verabschiedete er sich von den Beiden, denn er wollte mit der königlichen Garde zurück nach Minas Tirith um Arwen zu informieren. Legolas legte er aber noch ans Herz, der Tochter von Hûniest Sindarin: Herzwunsch, der sein von Herzen geliebter Lehrer gewesen war, zu vergeben und noch länger zu verweilen um die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, die alten Wunden zu heilen.

Legolas hielt es schon am nächsten Tag nicht mehr in dem Zimmer. Er war ein Waldelb, fast nur draußen in der Natur unterwegs und geschlossene Räume wie dieses Zimmer bedrängten ihn auf Dauer. Steinerne Wände hielten seinen Geist gefangen und legten sich nach einiger Zeit auf sein Gemüt. Schon die Durchquerung von Moria auf ihrem Weg nach Lothlorien im Ringkrieg hatte ihn viel Kraft gekost und nur mit Mühe hatte damals Legolas seine Ruhe behalten. Elben gingen nicht gern unter die Erde und waren auch sonst nicht gerne in aus Stein erbauten Städten. Legolas gewann in den nächsten Tagen immer mehr an Kraft zurück und so sorgte sich Gimli nicht weiter um seinen Freund. Er fand wieder zu seiner alten, liebenswert nörgeligen Art zurück, die Legolas immer zum Schmunzeln brachte und deren Spitzen er vermißt hatte. Legolas hatte jederzeit die Nähe seiner Freunde gespürt, als sein Geist von der Dunkelheit umfangen war, aber was sie für ihn getan, welche Fürsorge sie ihm hatten angedeihen lassen, ahnte er nicht. Aber er hatte die Sorge in ihren Augen gesehen und ihre Freude. Er fühlte sich deshalb als glücklichster Elb in Mittelerde, weil er solche Freunde sein eigen nennen durfte.

Während Legolas sich erholte, war die junge Königin ihm ferngeblieben und er fragte sich, wie er Gandalfs Rat befolgen sollte, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Als Gast, auch wenn er ein Königssohn war, konnte er sie kaum zwingen mit ihm zu sprechen. Erst recht nicht, wo ein abgeschafftes Gesetz nicht gleich ganze Einstellungen änderte.

Tage vergingen, in denen Legolas sich in den Gärten des Schlosses erholte, sich Bewegung verschaffte. Er schöpfte aus dem Grün um sich herum neue Kraft und bewunderte die Vielfalt und Schönheit der Gartenanlage des Schlosses. Eines Nachmittags, die Sonne schenkte dem Himmel bereits langsam einen Hauch von Abendröte, begegnete Legolas einem jungen Mädchen in den Gärten, das sich voller Hingabe um die Tiere in einem Gehege kümmerte. Es waren Jungtiere und Legolas konnte keine Muttertiere entdecken. Das Mädchen liebkoste die Tiere, fütterte sie und schenkte allen gleichwohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Tätigkeit, daß sie nicht merkte, wie Legolas sie eine ganze Weile beobachtete. Das Mädchen trug ihre langen, vollen Haare offen ohne jedes Band, das es bändigen konnte. Der Prinz hatte noch nie Haare von solch einer Farbe gesehen. Das Braun ihrer seidig glänzenden, in leichten Wellen im Wind wehenden Haare schien alle Lichter von einem warmen Rot bis hin zu Schwarzbraun in sich zu tragen. Fast konnte man meinen, ihr Haar wolle alle Töne des Herbstes einfangen. Und doch bildete die Einheit aller Farben ein Braun von solcher Farbintensität, daß Legolas am liebsten hineingegriffen hätte, um sicher zu gehen, daß es wirklich war. Der Elb näherte sich langsam der jungen Frau, ohne dabei speziell darauf zu achten, besonders leise zu sein. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, aber er wollte auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken sich anzuschleichen. Schließlich nahm ihn das Mädchen wahr und schaute sich um. Ein leichtes Erkennen durchzuckte ihr Gesicht, aber sonst blieb sie stumm.

Legolas war an sie herangetreten, verneigte sich vor ihr und legte zum Gruß seine rechte Hand flach auf sein Herz. Ihm war das Erkennen aufgefallen, aber er nahm an, daß sie vielleicht eine der Bediensteten war, die ihn versorgt hatten, als er noch schwach darniederlag. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht an sie erinnern und eine Erscheinung wie sie, mit solchen Haaren, hätte er sicherlich nicht vergessen, auch nicht im Fieberwahn.

„Erlaubt, mich Euch vorzustellen, werte Dame. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald.", sprach Legolas sie an. Er unterließ dabei den Hinweis auf seine Herkunft, wie er es immer tat. Er war zwar der Thronfolger seines Vaters und ein Prinz, aber er würde nie sein Volk regieren, weil sein Vater in Mittelerde so verwurzelt war, daß er wohl als einer der letzten Elben diese Welt zu den grauen Anfurten verlassen würde.

Die junge Frau verneigte sich und erwiderte so den Gruß des Elbenprinzen. Legolas blickte, von der Anmut verzaubert, die schlanke und hoch gewachsene Erscheinung still an. Das Gesicht, zart und überaus ebenmäßig, ließ Legolas fast elbisches Blut vermuten. Ihre Haut, sanft von der Sonne gebräunt, schimmerte in einem feinen Bronzeton. Scheue Augen, von langen schwarzen Wimpern beschattet, wagten nicht den direkten Blick. Legolas erforschte weiter ihr wunderschönes, schmales Gesicht mit den fein geformten Wangenknochen. Sein Blick verharrte an ihren wohlgeschwungenen Lippen und diese ließen seine Gedanken abschweifen. Noch immer sprach sie nicht und Legolas legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, sah sie fragend an. Aber statt eine Antwort zu geben nahm sie ihre Röcke hoch, machte kehrt und rannte so geschwind von dannen, daß Legolas nur erstaunt hinter ihr herblicken konnte. Hinter sich hörte der Prinz ein gackerndes Kichern und es erklang die unverwechselbare Stimme von Gimli, der prustete:

„Endlich mal ein vernünftiges Mädchen! Statt zu vergehen und in deine Arme zu sinken, hat sie klugerweise die Flucht ergriffen. Dieses Mädel lob ich mir!"

Gimli meinte, die junge Königin erkannt zu haben. Obwohl er sie im Thronsaal schon gesehen hatte, war er sich nicht sicher. Trotz des Kleides, das sie trug, als Gandalf erschien, wirkte sie hier im Garten mit dem einfachen Gewand, das sie für ihren Besuch im Gehege angelegt hatte, und den offenen Haaren so fremd. Gimli beschloß, nichts darüber zu Legolas zu sagen. Er erinnerte sich an Gandalfs Abschiedsworte für Legolas. Deshalb wollte er die Dinge nicht durch eine unbedachte Bemerkung erschweren.

Legolas schmunzelte ob Gimlis neckender Worte, war es doch wirklich so, daß, wo er hinkam, Frauen sich nur allzu gerne in seine Arme sinken ließen. Aber er wollte Gimlis freche Bemerkungen nicht ohne Antwort lassen. Er drehte sich deshalb mit einem grimmigen Gesicht um, gerade so, als wenn Gimli seine Eroberung gestört hätte. Gimli aber, keineswegs beeindruckt, konnte sich das Feixen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los. Der Zwerg mußte sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten. Legolas brachte es nicht fertig, angesichts der Heiterkeit des Zwerges seine Maskerade weiter aufrechtzuerhalten und ein offenes Lachen mit einem klaren, ansteckenden Klang war von ihm zu hören. Der Zwerg war so froh, seinen Freund wieder wohl zu sehen. Er wäre beinahe von ihnen gegangen und Mittelerde wäre nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen ohne ihn. Legolas erkannte den kurzen Moment der Wehmut in Gimlis Augen, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Danke."

Gimli fühlte sich ertappt und wandte sich grummelnd, wie er es immer in einem solchen Moment tat, ab. Dann spazierte er davon. Legolas lächelte, er kannte Gimli inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, was er empfand, und er war dankbar für diese Freundschaft, die vormals unter keinem guten Stern begonnen hatte.

Die junge Frau, von Gimli richtig als Königin erkannt, drehte sich nach einer Weile um. Sie verbarg sich hinter einem dichten Strauch und beobachtete den Elben. Nefhithwen hatte in seine unglaublich blauen Augen gesehen, die so voller Leben und Sanftmut waren. Es erschreckte sie nun zutiefst, daß sie aus Wut gegen den König der Elben, so leicht hatte einen von ihnen auslöschen wollen. Sie hatte noch nie solch einen seelenvollen Blick gesehen und beinahe, ohne den Elben nach seinem Wesen selbst zu beurteilen, diese Augen ausgelöscht. Aragorn hatte mit dem, was er auf dem Ritt zu ihr gesagt hatte, vollkommen recht. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Und Gandalf war beherzt genug, ihr die Vergangenheit näher zu bringen, trotz der Schmerzen, die das auslöste. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie oft darüber nachgedacht. Sie wollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, aber sie wußte nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte, zu viele Fehler waren auch durch sie gemacht worden. Beide Seiten hatten inzwischen große Schuld auf sich geladen. Und dann dieser Elb, wie konnte sie ihm gegenübertreten, ohne daß er sie verabscheute? Sie wußte, wer er war und das machte sie noch mehr betroffen. Sie hätte fast den Sohn für die Sünden des Vaters büßen lassen. Wie konnte er ihr vergeben?

Sie beobachtete Legolas während er sich mit Gimli unterhielt, sah die Freundschaft der Beiden. Eine leichte Eifersucht verspürte sie in ihrer Brust, weil sie nicht Teil dieses Bundes war und so unbeschwert mit ihnen lachen konnte.

_**

* * *

Ihr nehmt alles so wie es ist,**_

_seid immer füreinander da._

_Könnt über alles miteinander reden,_

_vertraut Euch gegenseitig._

_Lacht und scherzt gemeinsam,_

_versteht Euch auch ohne Worte_,_ nur durch einen Blick._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese Freundschaft auch für mich. (2 )

* * *

_

Freunde hatte die junge Königin nie gehabt, viel zu früh war sie in die Verantwortung für ihr Volk genommen worden. Ganz in Gedanken drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Palast. Sie wußte nicht, daß Legolas sie selbst hinter dem Strauch noch bemerkt hatte. Elbenaugen waren um ein Vielfaches schärfer als die der Menschen und Legolas war für seine besonders scharfen Augen und die daraus resultierende Treffsicherheit mit dem Bogen weithin bekannt. Aber davon wußte das junge Mädchen nichts, sonst hätte sie sich nicht so sicher in ihrem Versteck gefühlt. Legolas lächelte. Warum das Mädchen auch immer davongelaufen war, sie war neugierig genug gewesen, ihre Furcht zu überwinden und ihn und Gimli zu beobachten. Vielleicht würde er ihr wieder begegnen. Er hoffte es wenigstens. Langsam folgte er seinem Freund, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr, an diesem Tag alleine in dem Garten zu verweilen.

Bereits am nächsten Tag zog es Legolas wieder zu dem Gehege mit den Jungtieren. Er hoffte, die Schönheit dort wiederzusehen, aber seine Hoffnung wurde zunächst enttäuscht, und so widmete er sich selbst den Tieren. Eines von ihnen war krank und schwächlich. Es zog sich von der Gruppe zurück und drückte sich in eine Ecke der Umzäunung. Legolas näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, während er den Lockruf eines Muttertieres nachahmte. Langsam gewann er das Vertrauen des kleinen Geschöpfes. Sanft streichelte der Elb das Tier und untersuchte die Wunde, die er an der Flanke fand. Es war der Prankenhieb eines Wolfes und es war anzunehmen, daß das Muttertier gerissen worden war. Das Kitz hatte Glück gehabt, und war entkommen. Aber es wäre im Wald zugrunde gegangen, wenn es das Mädchen nicht aufgenommen hätte und nun versuchte es gesund zu pflegen. Der Elb sah, daß auf die Wunde eine Heilpaste mußte. Er verließ deshalb die Tiere und begab sich in dem Garten auf die Suche nach den verschiedenen Kräutern, die er benötigte. Legolas hatte sich so auf das Jungtier eingelassen, daß ihm entgangen war, wie er von der jungen Frau, die er am Vortag hier angetroffen hatte, beobachtet wurde. Nefhithwen betrachtete den schlanken, hochgewachsenen Elben, der sie nicht wahrnahm, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt war. Ihre Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen und sie trat erst näher, als er nach einer langen Weile das Gehege verließ und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Als Legolas von seiner Suche zurückkehrte, war die junge Frau mit dem kleinen Kitz beschäftigt. Er trat näher und räusperte sich, um sie nicht zu erschrecken:

„Ich habe hier eine Paste aus Kräutern, die ihm helfen wird", sprach er zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Er ging nicht auf den Vorfall vom Vortag ein, wollte er sie doch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie sah ihn neben dem Tier kniend an und nickte. Legolas trat zu ihr und dem Kitz und begann, während sie das Kleine festhielt, vorsichtig die Paste auf die Wunde zu streichen. Dann legte er ein großes Ahornblatt darüber und befestigte das Ganze mit Spinnweben, die er in der anderen Hand trug. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon gewundert, warum der Elb nur eine Hand verwendete. Sie hatte nur undeutlich über das Kitz hinweg wahrgenommen, daß Legolas seine linke Hand eigenartig gespannt hielt, aber das Gewebe dort hatte sie nicht sehen können. Dieses feine Gewirke hatte er um seine Finger derart gewickelt, daß er nun lediglich seine flache Hand auf das Blatt drücken mußte, um die Enden der Fäden mit der anderen Hand in das Fell des Tieres streichen zu können. Die seidigen, klebenden Fäden der großen Waldspinne würden dem Verband genügend Halt geben (3) , daß er hielt, bis die Wunde sich geschlossen hatte. Sie staunte über das Können und die fast als zärtlich zu bezeichnenden Berührungen von Legolas, sowie darüber, wie still das Tier sich die Behandlung gefallen ließ. Legolas summte die ganze Zeit eine sanfte Melodie, die sie kaum wahrnehmen konnte, die aber das kleine Kitz völlig beruhigte. Als er fertig war und sie das Tier losließ, stieß es kurz mit seiner Nase Legolas an und sprang dann fort zur Gruppe der anderen Tiere.

Nefhithwen lächelte über diese Szene und Legolas neigte sanft sein Haupt, wandte sich um und wollte gehen. Er wollte sich dieser jungen Frau nicht aufdrängen, von der er immer noch nicht wußte, wer sie war, da sie nach wie vor nicht sprach. Diesmal hielt ihn aber eine helle, glockengleich klingende Stimme auf. Sie kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er sie schon einmal gehört hatte: „Wartet! Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, mein Herr!"

Legolas wandte sich um und blickte ihr in das Gesicht. Sie schenkte ihm ein freundliches aber zurückhaltendes Lächeln und wandte ihr Gesicht scheu zur Seite, nachdem er einige Sekunden ihren Blick mit seinen Augen festgehalten hatte.

Legolas erwiderte:

„Es war mir eine Freude, meine Dame. Dem Kleinen sollte es in einigen Tagen wieder gut gehen und der Verband wird von selbst abfallen, aber keine Sorge, das wird nicht zu früh geschehen. Die Fäden einer Spinne sind stabiler als es den Anschein hat."

Er wandte sich abermals zum Gehen, als die junge Frau ihn nochmals zurückhielt:

„Herr, wie kann ich Euch Eure Güte vergelten?"

Legolas sah sie an und antwortete:

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr mir Euren Namen nennen würdet?" und sah sie dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Nefhithwen wurde plötzlich ganz still, ihr Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und sie blickte verzweifelt zu Boden. Lange Augenblicke wand sie sich um eine Antwort und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Sie wollte Legolas nicht belügen, aber noch war sie nicht bereit, sich seinen Vorwürfen zu stellen. Auch wollte sie nicht jetzt schon seine Gesellschaft verlieren und das würde sie ganz sicher, wenn er erst wußte, wer sie war. Aber sie fand keinen Ausweg und so flüsterte sie, immer noch mit gesenktem Haupt zu Boden blickend:

„Nefhithwen."

Legolas glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen - das konnte nicht sein! Hier konnte lediglich eine Namensgleichheit vorliegen. Diese wunderschöne, sanftmütige Frau vor ihm konnte nicht die harte Königin dieses Landes sein, die Elben so haßte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das, was ihm Gimli erzählt hatte. Dies und die Reaktion der schönen, jungen Frau vor ihm bestätigten, was er zunächst nicht glauben wollte. Wut und Abscheu kamen in ihm hoch, und es fiel ihm schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann mahnten Gandalfs Worte ihn, so als stände er neben ihm und flüstere ihm zu:

_'Sie ist die Tochter Hûniests. Vergib ihr um seinetwillen und deiner einstigen Zuneigung zu ihm. Vergib um deinetwillen!'_

Legolas nahm sich dies zu Herzen und wollte versuchen einen Neuanfang zu machen. So erwiderte er:

„Nefhithwen", er ließ dabei den Namen auf seiner Zunge zergehen und sprach dann weiter: „Ein wunderschöner Name. Er ist elbischen Ursprungs. Wer hat ihn Euch gegeben?"

Er tat absichtlich so, als würde ihm dieser Name nichts sagen und gab ihr dadurch Zeit, selbst den Moment zu wählen, wann sie sich ihm zu erkennen geben wollte.

Nefhithwen war maßlos erstaunt.

‚_Will er sich über mich lustig machen? Weiß er nicht, wen er vor sich hat? Wieso bleibt er so ruhig und macht mir keine Vorwürfe? Er wäre beinahe meinetwegen gestorben', s_choß es ihr durch den Kopf.

Aber sie fand in seinen Augen keinen Hohn oder Spott, noch Wut oder Hass. Seine Augen waren so blau und sanft wie zuvor. Aber etwas war anders. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, daß er leicht schwankte und sein Gesicht blasser war als zuvor. Schnell trat sie zu ihm hin und stützte ihn. Legolas schloß die Augen und versuchte den Schwindel und die Übelkeit wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die ihn plötzlich befallen hatten. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Oberbauch. Er hatte sich im ersten Moment, als er ihren Namen hörte, so verkrampft, daß er nun die Quittung dafür bekam. Der Geist war nicht immer die Kraft, die Gewalt über den Körper hatte.

Die junge Königin hieß Legolas, sich niederzulegen. Legolas folgte ihr und streckte sich im Gras aus.

„Bleibt liegen! Ich hole Euch einen Schluck Wasser, danach wird es Euch sicher besser gehen", sprach sie und lief zum Brunnen, der das Gehege mit Wasser versorgte. Da sie keinen Becher hatte, schöpfte sie mit einem Eimer etwas Wasser und lief zu Legolas zurück. Der Elb hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, was ihm deutlich schwer fiel. Nefhithwen schöpfte mit ihren Händen etwas Wasser und führte diese an Legolas' Mund. Vorsichtig und langsam ließ sie das Wasser aus ihren Händen auf seine Lippen tropfen. Legolas öffnete die Augen, richtete sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf und trank aus ihren Händen. Sie strich mit ihren feuchten Händen sanft über seine Stirn und setzte sich so, daß Legolas sein Haupt in ihren Schoß betten konnte. Ergeben schloß Legolas seine Augen und das sanfte Lied, das sie zu singen begann, wiegte ihn in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Nefhithwen betrachtete den in ihrem Schoß ruhenden Elben. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so ebenmäßig und sanft geschwungen. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und ein sehr edles Profil. Seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augenbrauen standen im starken Kontrast zu den flachsblonden Haaren, die in ihrer Vielzahl an Tönen golden schimmerten. In Höhe der Schläfen waren seine Haare fest in dünne Zöpfe geflochten und nach hinten um den Kopf geschlungen. Sein Haar war lang und glänzte seidig. Nefhithwen konnte nicht widerstehen und fuhr sanft durch die fließende Pracht. Sie erinnerte sich an seine blauen Augen, die wie klares Meerwasser durchscheinend und doch so tiefgründig waren. Sie hatte sich von ihnen festgehalten, umfangen, ergründet gefühlt. Nefhithwen betrachtete seine geschlossenen Augen, die langen Wimpern, die dem Blau seiner Augen einen wunderschönen Rahmen verliehen. Sacht streichelte sie über seine Wangen. Sein Atem war wieder etwas ruhiger und tiefer geworden und sie konnte sehen, daß seine Lippen nicht mehr so fest zusammengepreßt waren. Legolas entspannte sich langsam, spürte selbst im Schlaf noch ihre Nähe und ihre Zärtlichkeit.

_**

* * *

Ich sah nur den Elben, der mir so verhaßt.**_

_Meine Wut war gezielt, lag nur noch auf Dir._

_Ich wollte Dich leiden sehn, _

_Deine Unsterblichkeit sollte vergehen._

_Wollte Dich töten, Dich richten,_

_Dich für das Vergehen Deines Königs vernichten._

_Jetzt sehe ich Dich anders, den Freund und den Held._

_Liebe, die Dich und Deinen Zwergenfreund verbunden hält._

_Ich möchte ein Freund sein und teilen das Glück_

_doch hält das, was ich Dir antat, mich davon zurück (4 )

* * *

_

Nefhithwen dachte an das Bild, das ihr Gandalf gezeigt hatte. Dieses Bild zeigte den schlafenden Elben vor mehreren hundert Jahren. Eine Zeitspanne, die sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte und doch sah er so jung und unschuldig aus, wie er so in ihrem Schoß ruhte. Sie konnte sich von den schönen Gesichtszügen des Elben nicht losreißen und liebkoste ihn mit ihrem Blick.

So verging der Nachmittag und Nefhithwen bedauerte den Moment sehr, in dem Legolas seine Augen wieder öffnete und sie zunächst irritiert anblickte, bis er wieder wußte wo er war. Er setzte sich auf, blickte sie sanft an und sprach weich:

„Danke für Eure Fürsorge, Nefhithwen", dabei streichelte er mit seiner Hand gefühlvoll über ihre Wange. Dann erhob er sich, reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr auf. Beide standen noch einige Momente nah beieinander und keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie versenkten sich in die Augen des Anderen und hatten das Gefühl, als würde die Welt um sie nichtig werden. Schließlich riß sich die junge Königin los und flüchtete. Dieser Prinz war ihr zu nahe gekommen. Wo war ihre Wut auf die Elben geblieben? Sein Vater hatte ihr die Hilfe verweigert. Auch wenn sie Gandalf nachgegeben hatte und ihren Fehler einsah, so wollte sie doch ihr Herz nicht gleich an einen Elben verschenken. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, mußte sie zugeben, daß Legolas sie gefangennahm. Sie konnte seine Augen auf sich fast körperlich spüren. Die weiche Haut seiner Hand, die sie gestreichelt hatte, sein Vertrauen, als er in ihrem Schoß schlummerte, alles an ihm zog sie an.

Als Nefhithwen aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden war, wandte sich Legolas um und ging durch den Garten in Richtung seines Zimmers. In seinem Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken. Nefhithwen war die junge Königin dieses Reiches, die Elben haßte, ihn beinahe dem Tod überantwortet hätte, und dennoch war sie ihm gegenüber nun so scheu, sanftmütig und zeigte keinerlei Wut oder Arg gegen ihn. Legolas wußte durch Gandalf und Gimli um ihre Einsicht eines Fehlers, aber eine Wut, die man jahrelang in sich gehütet hatte wie einen kostbaren Schatz, gab man nicht so einfach auf. Er war zudem der Sohn des Mannes, der ihr damals Leid zugefügt hatte, indem er sie ohne Schutz und Hilfe ließ. Legolas war zutiefst irritiert. Er wollte zwar dem Rat von Gandalf folgen und die Gelegenheit nutzen, Wunden zwischen den Völkern der Düsterwaldelben und der Galaner heilen, aber er hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet und auch mit einem gewissen Maß an eigenem Widerwillen bei der Begegnung mit jener Frau, die ihn an den Rand des Todes gebracht hatte. Legolas war im Widerstreit seiner Gefühle gefangen und so bemerkte er nicht Gimli, der ihn schon eine Weile beobachtete. Dieser hatte seinen Freund noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen.

Als Legolas Gimli gewahr wurde, erzählte er unaufgefordert von seiner Begegnung mit der Königin und der Zwerg merkte sehr wohl, wie zwiespältig die Gefühle seines Freundes in dessen Brust schlugen. Aber der Zwerg war auch ein Freund des Spottes und der kleinen Neckereien und so ließ er Legolas sich weiter in seinen Gedanken verstricken und fragte erst nach einer Weile hinterhältig:

„So eine wunderschöne Larve. Jetzt wo du mit ihr bekannt geworden bist, kannst du es verdrängen, daß sie so ein kaltherziger Patron ist, der ohne zu zögern dich grundlos im Kerker zu Grunde hätte gehen lassen?"

Legolas knuffte Gimli nicht gerade zart, bevor er heftig erwiderte:

„Halte dich mit deinen Äußerungen zurück, Gimli! Wir kennen nicht die Hintergründe für ihr Verhalten und selbst ich weiß nicht, warum mein Vater Gandalf damals mit dem Kind weggeschickt hat."

Seine Stimme, anfänglich erhoben und hart, war nun weich und leise, als er noch anfügte: „Wir tun ihr sicher Unrecht."

Legolas, der sonst so ruhige und gemessene Elb, der jedesmal die Augen verdrehte, wenn sein Vater ihn abermals mit einer jungen Elbe zwecks möglicher Heirat zusammen brachte, war verliebt. Er war verliebt und merkte es selbst noch nicht einmal. Aber für Gimli war die heftige Reaktion auf seine Frage und Legolas Verteidigung der jungen Frau genügend Beweis. Legolas jetzt zu beobachten versprach einen Spaß, den er sich nicht nehmen wollte und er klärte deshalb seinen so nachdenklichen Freund nicht über das auf, was jeder sofort erkennen konnte, der den Elben ein wenig besser kannte.

Nefhithwen hielt sich die nächsten Tage von dem Elben fern und ging auch nur zu dem Gehege, wenn sie sicher war, daß er nicht in der Nähe war. Sie war verwirrt über ihre Gefühle und die Sehnsucht, die sie befallen hatte. Sie wollte den Elben sehen, berühren, seine Stimme hören, sich in seinen Augen verlieren und doch konnte sie noch nicht über den Schatten der Vergangenheit springen, der nach wie vor in ihrem Geist Zweifel säte. Immer wieder beschwor die Erinnerung jene Nacht herauf, in der sie den Tod ihrer Eltern hatte mitansehen müssen.

‚_Sie ist das Balg von Hûniest, dem Verräter. Sie hat hier nichts verloren.'_

Noch immer klangen ihr die Worte Thranduils in den Ohren, mit denen er sie tief verletzt von seiner Schwelle verwiesen hatte. Er hatte ihr jeglichen Schutz und Geborgenheit versagt. Nein! So sehr sie sich zu Legolas hingezogen fühlte, sie war noch nicht soweit, ihm zuliebe alles zu vergessen.

Legolas war gereizt und verstimmt. Er ging jeden Tag in der Hoffnung, die junge Königin zu sehen, zu dem Gehege und hielt sich lange in dessen Nähe auf, aber Nefhithwen kam nicht und Legolas konnte sie nur einige wenige Male von Ferne sehen. Immer, wenn er näher kam, floh sie und er bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit ihr zu sprechen. Der junge Prinz sehnte sich nach ihrer Stimme, deren Klang er nicht vergaß. Die Melodie des Liedes, welches sie sanft zu seiner Erholung gesummt hatte, klang noch immer in seinen Ohren. Er wollte den Duft ihrer Haare nach frischer, feuchter Erde wieder riechen, ihr Lächeln wieder mit der Sonne im Wettstreit blitzen sehen. Aber Nefhithwen entzog sich ihm und er wußte nicht warum.

‚_Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ist ihr Haß auf Elben doch größer, als es anfänglich den Anschein hatte und sie hat nur so reagiert, weil sie einen Fehler wieder gut machen wollte? Hatte Gimli vielleicht doch recht?'_

Nefhithwen war für ihn ein Rätsel und das Scheitern jedes Versuches ihr näher zu kommen, ließ ihn beinahe verzweifeln.

Gimli sah, wie sein Freund mit sich rang und lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Legolas war so voller Sehnsucht nach der jungen Königin, daß er, weil er ihr nicht nah sein konnte, bereits vor lauter Unmut beschlossen hatte, am nächsten Tag abzureisen. Gimli, der als Freund ein solches Leid nicht zulassen wollte, sandte der Königin eine Botschaft. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen mit einer Dienstmagd gut befreundet und so hoffte er, daß seine Nachricht die Königin rasch erreichte. Gimli teilte Nefhithwen den Entschluß von Legolas mit, am nächsten Tag Galen zu verlassen. Er rechnete fest damit, daß die junge Frau nicht wollte, daß der Elb ging. Gerade als er mit Legolas durch den Garten schlenderte, fing sie ein Bote der Königin ab und überreichte beiden eine Einladung zum Nachtmahl. Legolas blickte überrascht auf die Zeilen der Königin und nickte dann dem Boten zu, der sich daraufhin wieder entfernte. Legolas spürte wie sein Herz sprang. Heute endlich würde er sie wiedersehen und auch mit ihr reden können. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sie sich abermals vor ihm zurückzog. Legolas ging schweigend neben Gimli her. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, wie er Nefhithwen dazu bringen konnte mit ihm über das Geschehen im Garten zu sprechen, daß er nicht merkte, wie Gimli kaum mehr ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. So verträumt und in sich versunken hatte er den jungen Elben noch nie erlebt und das Minenspiel, das sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, zeigte dem Zwergen, wie sehr es in Legolas arbeitete und er ein um den anderen Gedanken verwarf. Schließlich fragte Gimli, weil er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte:

„Nun, werter Freund, wie gedenkst du der Königin näher zu treten?" Der Spott war aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszuhören und seine blitzenden Augen unterstrichen nur zu deutlich seine Absichten.

Legolas, durch diese Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte Gimli zunächst etwas verwirrt an, bis ihm, durch die Art, wie sein Freund ihm gegenüberstand, aufging, daß dieser ihn mal wieder neckte. Er erwiderte, wesentlich ernster und heftiger als er eigentlich wollte:

„Und wenn ich sie vor allen Anwesenden laut fragen müßte was mit uns im Garten geschah, ich würde eher von dannen reiten und versuchen dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht zum Verstummen zu bringen, als daß ich es zulasse, daß sie mir abermals ausweicht. Lieber werde ich die Erinnerung an Nefhithwen mit allen Mitteln aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen, als weiterhin nicht zu wissen, was in ihr vorgeht!"

Gimli prustete los:

„Was in ihr vorgeht! In ihr vorgeht! Dir ist ja selbst nicht einmal klar, warum du plötzlich Schmetterlinge im Bauch hast, ein Tag kein schöner Tag ist, ohne ihren Anblick. Du schleichst schon seit Tagen wie ein Geist durch die Gegend, immer auf der Suche nach ihr, in der Hoffnung ihr nahe kommen zu können. Legolas! Freund! Ist dir denn klar, daß du in sie verliebt bist?"

Legolas blickte Gimli völlig entgeistert an, was diesen noch mehr zum Lachen brachte, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals und Gimlis Worte gingen ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf.

_‚Verliebt? Ich verliebt? Verliebt in Nefhithwen?'_

Abrupt drehte sich Legolas um und verschwand rasch unter den Bäumen. Gimli, der sich nur mühsam wieder beruhigte, blickte ihm mit warmen, tränennassen Augen nach. Er folgte dem Elben nicht, ließ ihn allein. Legolas mußte jetzt für sich sein, sich seiner eigenen Gefühle gewahr werden und begreifen, wie es um ihn stand. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise weiter vor sich hin. Gandalf hatte schon recht mit seinen Worten über Legolas. Er war trotz seines hohen Alters hoffnungslos naiv, was jene Dinge anging, die das Leben der Wesen Mittelerdes wirklich bewegte.

* * *

(1) Es ist die Beschreibung Tolkiens von Legolas, allerdings habe ich sie wortwörtlich in der Originalfassung noch nicht gelesen und weiß deshalb nicht, wie wortgenau sie ist. Auch sie habe ich für die Stelle im Text angepaßt.

(2) aus: "Freundschaft" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

(3) Medizin im Mittelalter  
Kleinere Blutungen werden mit Spinnweben (dwergs-naet) gestillt, ...  
"Geschichte der Medizin", Bd. 2 3, Andreas & Andreas Verlag, Salzburg 1980 ...

(4) aus: "Wandel" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

- 19 -


	9. Nefhithwen

Kapitel 4

* * *

**_Nefhithwen _**

**L**egolas konnte den Abend kaum mehr erwarten und als es Zeit war, sich in den Thronsaal zum festlichen Nachtmahl zu begeben, ging ein sehr stiller, nervöser Elbenprinz neben Gimli her. Der junge Elb hatte sich in ein edles, traditionelles galanisches Gewand gekleidet. Dieses Gewand war mit einigen anderen zur Verfügung gestellt worden und hing, seit dem er ein Zimmer zugewiesen erhalten hatte, im Schrank. Legolas hatte sich bisher immer in einfache Beinkleider, ein Hemd und den dazugehörenden Umhang gekleidet. Es erschien ihm praktischer und auch nicht so hochfahrend. Er hatte aber in den letzten Tagen des öfteren Menschen in diesem noblen Gewand zu Empfängen gehen sehen, weshalb er sich für das heutige Nachtmahl dafür entschied, um nicht zu sehr von der Gesellschaft abzuheben. Das Gewand bestand aus einfachen, gerade geschnittenen Beinkleidern, wie er sie als Elb auch kannte, deren Weite mit passenden Bändern an den Waden umwickelt wurde. Dazu gehörte ein tiefgrünes seidigglänzendes Hemd. Darüber zog er einen Gehrock, der in hellerem Grün gehalten war und samtig wirkte. Die Ärmel waren eng aber geschlitzt, so daß der dunkelgrüne Stoff des Hemdärmels darunter zum Vorschein kam und in ein Ton-in-Ton-Farbenspiel mit dem samtenen Oberstoff trat. Der Gehrock war sehr schmal geschnitten und in einer Diagonalen über der Brust geschlossen. Er wurde ohne Gürtel getragen und ging bis handbreit über das Knie. Feine Muster waren in zarten Linien auf den Stoff gemalt. Muster, die einem so leicht nur von der Fantasie vorgegeben werden können. Auf der Seite hatte der Rock Gehschlitze, unter denen ebenfalls das dunklere Grün des Hemdes schimmerte. Die Gewandung wurde mit einem Umhang abgerundet, der mit einer Kettenfibel auf der Brust geschlossen wurde. Legolas wollte nicht zu auffällig gekleidet sein, aber Gimli blieb beim Anblick seines Freundes fast der Atem stehen. Legolas hatte selbst bei der Krönung von Aragorn nicht so nobel und majestätisch gewirkt. Es fehlte nur die ihm eigene kleine Krone, ein feingliedriger Silberreif, den er um die Stirn bei Aragorns Hochzeit getragen hatte. Seine schlanke Gestalt wurde durch diesen Aufzug derartig unterstrichen, daß einem der Elb fast wie nicht von dieser Welt vorkam. Legolas hatte dazu die Seiten seines Haares geflochten und mit diesen feinen Zöpfen sein restliches Haar im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Gimli feixte in sich hinein, weil er davon wußte, daß sein Freund sich eigentlich ein wenig der Gesellschaft anpassen und nicht aus ihr hervorstechen wollte, aber das genaue Gegenteil hatte Legolas mit der Wahl seines Gewandes erreicht. Nicht, daß seine Kleidung pompös oder auffallend für sich gewesen wäre, aber der junge Prinz machte darin eine so gute Figur, daß ein jeder, außer er selbst natürlich, in purem Neid auf ihn blicken würde. Gimli dagegen hatte sich in der Stadt etwas Zurückhaltenderes aber Elegantes zum Kleiden ausgesucht. Menschen seiner Größe waren in Galen, wenn man von den Kindern absah, kaum anzutreffen und so hatte er in der Stadt bei einem Schneider sich einiges an Gewändern anfertigen lassen, wollte er doch auch nicht jeden Tag das Gleiche tragen. Der Zwerg ging bewußt langsam schlendernd. Es machte ihm diebischen Spaß, daß dieses Schlendern Legolas ganz verrückt machte und er ihn ständig zu einer schnelleren Gangart zu bewegen versuchte.

Sie waren gerade dabei, den Innenhof des Palastes zu betreten, als ihnen die ungewohnte Hektik und die große Anzahl von Soldaten bewußt wurden. In diesem Moment kam Nefhithwen aus dem Palast gerannt. Sie hatte ihre Kampfausrüstung an, das Schwert an der Seite gegürtet und war dabei, sich ihren Helm aufzusetzen. Legolas trat ihr in den Weg, was von den Soldaten in ihrer Umgebung sogleich mit einer aggressiven Abwehrhaltung gegenüber dem Elben quittiert wurde. Nefithwen seufzte.

_**

* * *

I**ch hatte alles vorbereiten lassen für ein Mahl. _

_Tische waren festlich für diesen Anlaß eingedeckt._

_Er würde kommen, Legolas, Prinz der Waldelben!_

_Ich hatte ein wenig Angst vor diesem Treffen._

_Was würde er sagen, wie ich mich verhalten?_

_Ich hatte schon lange darauf gewartet, und doch_

_ihn auch warten lassen. (1)_

_

* * *

_„Was wollt Ihr!" fuhr ihn Nefhithwen unwirscher an, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigte. Die Nähe des Elben brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. In diesem eleganten Gewand sah er nobler aus als jeder Würdenträger in Galen. _**

* * *

E**s klopfte an der Tür, aber er war es nicht. _

_Einer meiner Leibwache trat ein, sein Gesicht erfüllt von Sorge und Schmerz._

_Ich hörte seine Worte:" Hoheit! Ein Dorf wurde von Orks angegriffen!"_

_Ich wurde wieder zur Königin,_

_stellte mein Herz hinten an, gab meinen Befehl:_

"_Die Männer sollen sich bereit machen, wir reiten, sofort!" _

_Aber mein Herz wird schwer, noch nie hab ich so gefühlt._

_Ich werde Legolas heute nicht wieder sehen, vielleicht nie mehr_. (2)

* * *

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Euch und Eure Artigkeiten," sprach sie weiter, um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. 

Damit drängte sie sich an Legolas vorbei und war dabei, auf ihr Pferd zu steigen.

Legolas war von ihrem Ton irritiert, aber so schnell wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben:

„Was ist geschehen? Erlaubt Ihr, daß ich Euch begleite?" rief Legolas.  
Er stand noch immer auf der gleichen Stelle, weil ihn die Soldaten nicht weiter an ihre Königin heranließen.

Nefhithwen blickte von ihrem Pferd auf ihn herab.

„Euer Pferd steht dort in den Stallungen. Wenn Ihr uns folgen könnt, wird Euch niemand aufhalten, aber kommt uns nicht in die Quere!" sprach sie, gab den Soldaten ein Zeichen, Legolas ziehen zu lassen und ritt an. In vollem Galopp verließen sie den Palast und ritten durch die Stadt hinaus in das Land. Die Soldaten, die zurückblieben, besahen Legolas abschätzig. Dieser herausgeputzte Prinz würde sich nicht mit ihrer Königin messen können und sicher lieber hier in Sicherheit auf ihre Rückkehr warten. Legolas spürte, wie viele Vorbehalte und Widerwillen es gegen Elben gab, und daß er nicht ohne Grund gehalten worden war, sich während seiner Genesung im Palast und dem anschließenden Garten aufzuhalten und nicht in die Stadt zu gehen. Legolas drehte sich um und lief zu den Stallungen. Gimli folgte ihm. Während Legolas sein Pferd selbst satteln mußte, wurde der Rappe für Gimli wortlos von einem Stallburschen gesattelt und ihm zugeführt. Für den Elben hatten die Pferdewächter keine helfende Hand.

Als Legolas seinem Tier den Sattel aufgelegt hatte und die Gurte festgezurrt waren, schwang er sich elegant in den Sattel und verließ mit Gimli im Schlepptau den Schloßhof. Die Menschen Galawaits standen aufgeschreckt in Gruppen überall auf den Wegen zusammen und gaben ihr Wissen über den schnellen Aufbruch ihrer Königin und einer großen Anzahl von Soldaten an die weiter, die nur Vermutungen anstellen konnten, weil sie nicht alle Neuigkeiten kannten. Schnell machte die schlechte Nachricht vom Angriff auf ein Dorf durch die Orks ihre Runde durch die Stadt, und immer mehr Menschen versammelten sich in den Straßen und ereiferten sich in Spekulationen oder suchten Trost bei anderen aus Sorge um ihre Lieben in dem Dorf. Legolas versuchte, sein Pferd so schnell es ging durch die Straßen der Stadt zum Stadttor zu lenken. Immer wieder mußte er dabei im letzten Moment sein Tier zügeln oder zur Seite lenken, um nicht mit einem Bewohner zusammenzustoßen und noch Nachlässigkeiten und ungehobelte Rücksichtslosigkeit der Aufzählung an Schlechtem, das den Elben nachgesagt wurde, hinzuzufügen. Und dann geschah es doch, daß ihm ein Kind in den Weg lief. Legolas ließ von einem Augenblick zum anderen sein Pferd hochsteigen, legte sich weit nach hinten auf die Kruppe seines Hengstes. Er zog das Tier mit den Zügeln unter Einsatz seines ganzen Körpergewichtes auf dessen Hinterbeinen zur Seite. Erst als das Kind aus der Gefahr der Vorderhufe war, ließ er das Tier wieder niedergehen. Frauen hatten aus Furcht um das Kind aufgeschrieen und ihre eigenen Kleinen an sich gezogen. Die Mienen der Männer versteinerten angesichts des Grauens, das geschehen mußte, während die Soldaten, die zum Schutz der Stadt zurück bleiben mußten, gebannt den Atem anhielten. Dann ging ein befreites Raunen durch die Menge, und bewundernde Ausrufe wurden laut, als die Menschenmenge erkannte, daß dem Kind keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Eine solche Reitkunst hatten die Galaner noch nie zuvor gesehen. Gimli aber, der Legolas dicht auf folgte, zeterte laut los, als er sein Tier gerade noch vor dem hochsteigenden Hengst zügeln konnte. Der Prinz, davon unbeeindruckt, war behende aus dem Sattel gesprungen, hatte seinem Apfelschimmel rasch die Augen verdeckt und sprach leise auf das nervöse Tier ein. Als es sich beruhigt hatte, gab er Gimli die Zügel und wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das mittlerweile von seiner Mutter fest in die Arme geschlossen worden war, aber noch immer angstvoll zitterte. Legolas ging vor der Kleinen in die Knie und sah es nun aus gleicher Augenhöhe an. Sacht fuhr seine Hand über die tränennasse Wange. Leise, mit sanfter, melodisch klingender Stimme sprach er auf das Mädchen ein:

„Gwendiëll, vanye tyenya ú-nótima nië. Avo nir, 'ûr nîn!"

Langsam beruhigte sich das Mädchen und Legolas schenkte ihm ein frohes Lächeln und bat:

„Glorfinniël, thilian tyenya calad ennin."

Die Mutter des Mädchens hatte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das Ohr ihrer Tochter gebracht und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Der Elb sagte: ‚Mädchen, versiegen laß deine zahllosen Tränen. Weine nicht, mein Herz!', und dann, mein Liebling, nannte er dich ‚Goldlöckchen' und sprach ‚Leuchten soll dein Licht für mich.'"

Und mit einemmal strahlte das kleine Mädchen den Fremden vor sich von ganzem Herzen an. Legolas streichelte ihm nochmals sanft über die Wange, dann erhob er sich und wollte sich abwenden, als ihn die junge Mutter aufhielt:

„Herr, habt Dank für Euren Mut."

Legolas blickte sie fragend an und erwiderte schulterzuckend: „Weshalb? Ich habe nur versucht ein Unglück zu vermeiden."

Die junge Frau aber schüttelte energisch den Kopf und entgegnete:

„Nicht das, mein Herr. Ich danke Euch für Euren Mut im Angesicht eines kleinen, berstenden Herzens", und sie fuhr zärtlich durch das Haar des Kindes, das sich fest an sie schmiegte.

Legolas blickte das Paar einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann lächelte er sanft und nickte der Mutter schweigend zu und wollte gerade die Zügel seines Hengstes von Gimli wieder übernehmen, als die junge Galanerin den Elben abermals ansprach:

„Warum habt ihr Sindarin gesprochen, mein Herr? Ihr beherrscht doch Westron, aber mein Kind nicht die Sprache der Elben."

Legolas blickte zunächst verlegen zu Boden, sah dann der Mutter ganz offen in die Augen und antwortete:

„Angst, werte Dame. Ich hatte Sorge, nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden um der Kleinen ihren Schrecken zu nehmen."

Er blickte die Mutter abwartend an und sie erwiderte seinen direkten Blick mit einem Lächeln und gab zurück:

„Die Melodie Eurer Stimme war wichtiger als die Worte, mein Herr. Sie war es, die ihre Furcht besiegte. Ich danke Euch von Herzen."

Legolas senkte in einer edlen Bewegung den Kopf und lächelte mit einem feinen, fast schüchternen Lächeln zum Abschied der jungen Frau zu. Gerade als er sich auf sein Pferd schwingen wollte, zögerte er nochmals, wandte sich um und sprach die junge Mutter fragend an:

„Sagt mir, woher beherrscht ihr die Sprache der Elben so gut, wo die Galaner das Volk der Elbereth doch so verabscheuen?"

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Mutter verschwand blitzartig, als sie mit einem bitteren Ton in der Stimme antwortete:

„Nicht alle Elben, Herr, nur die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen, die Waldelben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die junge Galanerin ab und verschwand mit ihrer Tochter in der Menschenmenge. Legolas stand noch einen Moment betroffen, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Pferd wandte, aufsaß und mit Gimli dem Trupp der Königin nach ritt. Die Menschen unterdessen, die diese Szene mitbekommen hatten, und den gewechselten Worten lauschen konnten, blickten gedankenvoll dem jungen Mann nach, der aus dem so verabscheuten Volk der Waldelben stammte. Sein Verhalten paßte so gar nicht zu den Geschichten über die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen, wie sie immer wieder unter den Galanern erzählt wurden.

Sie hatten viel Zeit verloren und Legolas ließ nun sein Pferd einfach laufen, und da es froh war, sich mal wieder bewegen zu können, legte es ein halsbrecherisches Tempo vor. Legolas konnte sich ermunternde Zurufen sparen. Er mußte dem Tier keine zusätzliche Geschwindigkeit abverlangen. Es streckte sich und flog förmlich über die Grasebenen von Galen. Legolas' Hengst schien das Anliegen seines Reiters zu spüren und seine Hufe berührten kaum noch den Boden. Ab und an wandte sich Legolas trotz des gefährlichen Tempos um, um zu sehen, ob Gimli noch nach kam. Der Rappe des Zwerges war zwar etwas zurückgeblieben, aber Legolas sah, daß sich der Abstand nicht vergrößerte und Gimli selbst machte, trotz des ausgesprochen riskanten Rittes, eine gute Figur auf seinem Tier, so daß Legolas den gestreckten Galopp seines Apfelschimmels nicht zu zügeln brauchte. Es dauerte trotz des Vorsprunges nicht lange, bis Legolas den Reitertrupp der Soldaten in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Der Elb konnte erkennen, auch wenn er die Reiter durch flache Senken immer wieder aus den Augen verlor, daß sich der Abstand stetig verkürzte. Nach einer kurzen Weile dann hatte er den Trupp endgültig eingeholt und schloß auf die letzten Reiter auf. Legolas zügelte nun den scharfen Ritt seines Tieres und ließ es in ruhigerer Gangart langsam zur Spitze traben, während Gimli ein wenig nach ihm den Tross erreichte. Der Hengst von Legolas zeigte kaum Zeichen der Anstrengung, aber er selbst spürte wie seine Bauchmuskeln rebellierten, und daß ihm dieser Ritt nicht wohl getan hatte, aber nicht gewillt, seiner eigenen Schwäche nachzugeben, ritt er an die Seite von Nefhithwen, dort hielt er das gleiche Tempo wie sie. Die Galaner, die nicht verstehen konnten, warum ihre Königin das Gesetz gegen die Elben aufgehoben hatte und zugleich den Prinzen nicht leiden konnten, mußten trotz dieser Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber das hervorragende Tier, das keinerlei Anstrengung von dem scharfen Ritt zeigte, und die Reitkunst von Legolas anerkennen, aber sie äußerten diese Bewunderung mit keinem Wort. Gimli hingegen wurde von ihnen mit spöttischen, aber gutgemeinten Worten ob seines Reitstiles begrüßt, was der Zwerg ab und an beißend zurückgab. Aber Gimli nahm daneben die bewundernden Blicke der Soldaten und ihr Erstaunen darüber war, daß der in ihren Augen verweichlichte Prinz eines Volkes, von dem sie nur Schlechtes erwarteten, so eins wurde mit seinem Tier. Jede Bewegung des Pferdes wurde von Legolas mit seinem Körper aufgenommen und so von ihm die größtmögliche Entlastung gegeben. Ihnen war klar, daß dieses Vermögen des Reiters dem Tier es erst möglich machte, ein so hohes Tempo ohne große Kraftanstrengung zu erreichen, daß er sie noch hatte einholen können.

Schweigend ritten Legolas und die junge Königin nebeneinander her. Sie blickte starr geradeaus und beachtete ihn nicht. Der Prinz spürte ihre Anspannung und Aufmerksamkeit, die ganz auf ihre Umgebung und die Strecke vor ihnen gerichtet war. An den grimmigen Mienen der Soldaten und ihrer Ausrüstung konnte Legolas ablesen, daß sie auf einen Kampf eingestellt waren. Leise schimpfte er sich selbst einen Narren, daß er so ganz ohne Waffen, übereilt aus einem Gefühl heraus, diesem Trupp hinterhergeritten war.

Gimli kam an seine Seite. Das Tempo der Soldaten war hoch, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Ritt von Legolas zuvor war es ein eher gleichmäßiger, stetiger Galopp und Gimlis Rappe hatte nun keinerlei Probleme mehr mitzukommen. Leise flüsterte der Zwerg seinem Freund zu:

„Einer der Soldaten hat mir verraten, was geschehen ist."

Legolas blickte den Zwerg gespannt an.

„Ein Dorf wurde überfallen. Ein Bauernjunge eines entfernten Hofes wurde von seinem Vater, als dieser die Flammen am Horizont sah, losgeschickt, Hilfe zu holen", führte Gimli weiter aus.

Legolas blickte betroffen. Jetzt verstand er auch die unwirsche Reaktion der Königin, die wirklich in dem Moment auf dem Schloßhof keine Zeit für Erklärungen hatte, er war nur schmerzlich berührt, weil sie mit ihm auch jetzt, während des Rittes nicht sprach.

Er frage Gimli:

„Hast du noch mehr erfahren? Werden sie häufig angegriffen? Wissen sie, wer die Orks führt? Selten sind diese untereinander so einig, daß sie gemeinsam agieren. Da muß es jemanden geben, der sich ihren Respekt und ihre Furcht erwirkt hat."

Gimli erwiderte:

„Ich habe leider nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können, mein Freund, aber es ist wohl nicht der erste Überfall und immer geben sie Anlaß zu größerer Trauer in den Familien Galens."

Legolas nickte seinem Freund schweigend zu und betrachtete dann kurz das angespannte Gesicht der Königin. Er wünschte sich, er könnte ihr etwas von dieser Last der Verantwortung, aber auch das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit abnehmen.

Nachdem die Sonne schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war und sich die Nacht bereits wie ein warmer Mantel langsam über dem Land ausbreitete, erreichten sie ein Dorf, dessen Reste nur noch qualmende Holzbalken und vereinzelte geschwärzte, in sich zusammengefallene Mauerreste waren. Legolas fragte Nefhithwen leise nach dem Namen des Dorfes und wie viele Familien hier lebten. Stockend kam die Antwort von ihr:

„Dies ist... war ‚Arwait' und hier lebten an die fünfzig Familien."

Bitter blickte sie über die sanften Erhebungen rund um das Dorf. Überall lagen erschlagene Bauern, Frauen und Kinder. Selbst die Tiere lagen getötet auf den Wegen. Die Angreifer hatten keine Gnade walten lassen, und die Galaner konnten in diesem Augenblick nur annehmen, daß niemand diesem Massaker entkommen war. Viele der Reiter würgten. So ein Blutbad hatten sie noch nicht gesehen. Für Legolas war dies nicht das erste Mal, daß er so etwas sah, aber nach dem Ringkrieg hatte der Elb nicht mehr solch eine Brutalität erlebt. Der Prinz preßte seine Kiefer aufeinander und sah zu Nefhithwen, die einen Moment lang versteinert die Szenerie betrachtete. Dann gab sie mit der Hand ein Signal, und die Hälfte der Männer schwärmte aus, um die Gegend zu sichern. Sie selbst saß ab und führte ihr Pferd zwischen den Leichen hindurch. Fest mußte sie die Zügel halten, denn der Geruch von Blut und Tod war so stark, daß selbst die kampferprobten Reittiere dieses Trupps unruhig wurden. Legolas tat es ihr gleich. Immer wieder knieten sie zu den Körpern nieder und prüften, ob noch Leben in ihnen war, aber es schien vergebens, hier gab es anscheinend keinen einzigen Überlebenden mehr. Die junge Königin drehte sich zu ihren Reitern um und gab genaue Anweisungen. Einige sollten anfangen Gruben zur Bestattung der Toten auszuheben, andere sollten weiter nach Überlebenden oder Flüchtigen suchen. Das Lager sollte etwas abseits aufschlagen und die Pferde versorgt werden, denn sie würden heute Nacht hier verweilen. Legolas hatte Gimli die Zügel seines Pferdes übergeben. Der Rappe des Zwerges war zu keinem Schritt weiter zwischen den Toten zu bewegen, weshalb Gimli sich mit seinem Tier zunächst den Soldaten anschließen und helfen wollte ein Lager aufzuschlagen.

Legolas war derweilen weiter von Körper zu Körper gegangen und hatte nach Leben gesucht. Plötzlich nahm er ein schwaches Zeichen bei einer hochschwangeren Frau wahr. Der Elb nahm die Frau, die eine schwere Wunde hatte und stark blutete, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Kleidung, sanft auf seine Arme und trug sie nahe des gerade entfachten Feuers. Behutsam legte er sie nieder. Legolas nahm seinen Umhang von der Schulter, rollte diesen zusammen und legte ihn unter den Kopf der Schwangeren. Gimli war näher getreten und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche. Der Elb benetzte die Lippen der Verletzten. Dann sah er sich ihre Wunde an und ihm wurde klar, daß sie diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. Nefhithwen war zu ihnen gekommen, kniete nieder und nahm die Hand der jungen Frau, die langsam wieder in das Bewußtsein zurück fand. Die Verletzte nahm nur die Frau an ihrer Seite wahr und flehte:

„Rettet mein Kind! Erbarmt Euch! Rettet mein Kleines!"

Ein Schauer ging durch ihren Körper und die schwangere Frau sank tot in sich zusammen. Nefhithwen sah Legolas nicht an, sondern griff zu ihrem Messer, das sie am Gürtel an der Hüfte trug und handelte schnell. Ohne zu zögern öffnete den Leib der Toten. Legolas seinerseits säumte keinen Augenblick mit seiner Hilfe und griff nach dem kleinen Leben, das Nefhithwen zu retten versuchte. Gimli hingegen wandte sich ab. Ihn berührte es zutiefst, daß eine so junge Frau wie die Königin, einen solchen Schritt ohne Zaudern tat.

‚_Wieviel Leid mußte sie schon gesehen haben, daß sie ohne Stocken handelte, wie sie es gerade getan hatte?'_

Gimli konnte nicht dabei bleiben. Er ging zu den Soldaten, die dabei waren Gruben für die Unglücklichen auszuheben. Graben, das war eine Tätigkeit, von der er etwas verstand. Hier konnte er fürwahr seinen Anteil leisten.

Legolas hielt inzwischen den Säugling in seinen Händen, der noch nicht atmete. Der Prinz legte den Jungen zunächst in seinen Schoß, während die junge Königin beherzt die Nabelschnur durchtrennte. Danach zog er der toten Mutter den gerollten Umhang vorsichtig unter dem Kopf heraus und wickelte den kleinen Wurm rasch darin ein. Das Kind zeigte noch immer kein Zeichen von Leben. Nefhithwen schüttelte traurig und resigniert den Kopf und gab das kleine Etwas in Legolas' Armen bereits auf. Er aber spürte den schwachen Geist des Knaben. Legolas wußte nicht wie er dem Menschenkind helfen konnte zu leben und so tat er einzig, was ihm in den Sinn kam, legte das Köpfchen des Kindes an seine Schulter und sprach leise:

„Lem annon veleth nîn. Lasto beth nîn!" Sindarin: Ich gebe dir meine Liebe. Höre meine Stimme..

Wieder und wieder flüsterte er diese Worte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, ließ seinen Geist in den des Kindes einfließen, beschützte es mit der Wärme seiner Gedanken und verscheuchte die Schrecken seiner Geburt. Mit einem Mal fing der Säugling an zu schreien. Er schrie, als wolle er alle Toten aufwecken und sowohl Legolas als auch Nefhithwen atmeten erleichtert auf und hatten ein befreites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Die Männer und die junge Königin von Galen staunten über das Verhalten von Legolas. All die Jahre waren Elben als hartherzige und nicht minder grausame Wesen, den Orks gleich, beschrieben worden. In Galen kannte man die Geschichten von den Gefährten und Legolas, dem Königssohn aus dem Düsterwald. Reisende brachten sie seit dem Ringkrieg in das Land, aber man hatte sie bis zu diesem Tag nicht geglaubt und für Schwindel gehalten. Elben hatten sie in ihrer Not, als die Uruk-hai angegriffen und Galawait überrannt wurde, im Stich gelassen. Von ihrer königlichen Familie hatte nur ein kleines Kind durch Glück überlebt und selbst dieses wurde von ihrer Schwelle gewiesen. Sie hatten ein kleines Kind in seiner Not allein gelassen. Es hatten sich inzwischen allerlei böswillige Geschichten um jene Tage gerankt und sie wollten nicht glauben, daß das, was sie als wahr annahmen, falsch sein könnte. Sie hatten alle vergessen, daß ihr eigener König ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald gewesen war und so erstaunte sie nun dieser Elb hier, der sich so gar nicht verhielt, wie man es aus Geschichten kannte und von ihm erwartete.

Ein Soldat war näher getreten und nahm Legolas das Kind ab. Er reichte ihm statt dessen ein Tuch. Legolas nahm dieses Tuch dankend an, griff zur Wasserflasche, befeuchtete es und begann sich seine Hände zu reinigen. Nefhithwen, nahm ihm die Flasche ab und begann, das Wasser vorsichtig über seinen Händen in einem dünnen Strahl auszuschütten. Legolas konnte so seine Hände richtig von dem Blut der Verstorbenen befreien. Dann erhob er sich, nahm die tote Mutter abermals auf seine Arme und trug sie schweigend an die Stelle, wo Gräber für die Erschlagenen ausgehoben wurden. Die junge Königin bekam von dem Soldaten den Säugling, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte und eingeschlafen war, in die Arme gelegt. Sie wies auf die Sättel und bat den Mann, zwei davon so aneinander zu legen, daß sie den Säugling in die Kuhle legen konnte. Hier konnte er sicher liegen und kein Schaden konnte ihm mehr geschehen. Dann machte sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Überlebenden. Legolas hatte die tote Mutter inzwischen beim Grab, das Gimli aushob, niedergelegt. Er nickte seinem Freund schweigend zu und wandte sich dann ab, um ebenfalls weiter nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Die Soldaten der jungen Königin beobachteten den Elbenprinzen immer noch mit argwöhnischen und doch nachdenklichen Blicken. Dort, wo sie kein Leben mehr glaubten, war ihm es möglich, noch welches in den Menschen zu finden und spät in der Nacht lagen bei den Lagerfeuern mehr Überlebende, als sie anfangs erwartet hatten. Es waren auch ein paar weniger verletzte Überlebende gefunden worden, die flüchten konnten und sich in den flachen Senken der Umgebung versteckt hatten. Furchtsam hatten sie darauf gewartet, daß die Angreifer abzogen und erst jetzt wagten sie sich langsam wieder aus ihren Verstecken oder wurden von den Soldaten gefunden. Nun saßen sie bei den Feuern und erzählten ihrer Königin und Toben, dem Heerführer, stockend von dem Überfall.

Der Angriff war schnell und mit unbarmherziger Härte erfolgt. Die Überlebenden berichteten davon, daß es überwiegend Orks, aber auch wilde Menschen gewesen waren. Die Königin, die befürchtete, daß die Angreifer vielleicht noch in der Nähe waren, gab Befehl, die Wachen um das Lager zu verstärken. Die verschreckten Menschen wurden von einigen Soldaten mit Decken und etwas warmer Suppe versorgt, während die anderen sich weiter um die Traurigste aller Arbeiten kümmerten, die Toten zusammentrugen, in die geschaffenen Gräber legten und begannen diese wieder zuzuschütten. Die Gruben waren so tief, daß kein wildes Tier die Opfer wieder ausgraben konnte.

Legolas aber bemühte sich um die Verletzten. Er war kein Heiler, wie Aragorn oder Elrond, aber über die Jahre hinweg hatte auch er sich Wissen um heilende Kräuter angeeignet, um Verwundungen nach vielen Kämpfen wenigstens etwas versorgen zu können. Aragorn selbst hatte ihn an seinen Kenntnissen teilhaben lassen, die er wiederum von Elrond, seinem Ziehvater und besten Elbenheiler Mittelerdes, vermittelt bekommen hatte. Und so versorgte der Prinz die ganze Nacht über die Kranken. Er wagte es auch erneut, mit seinem Geist in ihren Geist einzudringen und sie zurück ans Licht zu holen, obgleich er hierin nicht geschult war, wie die Heiler der Elben und es ihn sehr viel Kraft und Überwindung kostete. Er gab vielen schwer Verletzten dadurch eine Überlebenschance. Aber trotz seiner Mühen und der Hilfe der Soldaten, die er dabei bekam, starben in der Nacht noch drei der Gefundenen, ohne daß sie ihr Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatten. Die Männer Galens, die langsam anfingen, Legolas teils bewundernd teils furchtsam zu betrachten, erkannten, daß der Elb nicht allmächtig war und auch nur Leben retten konnte, wo der Geist des Verletzten selbst noch nicht das Leben aufgegeben hatte. Im Morgengrauen war Legolas völlig erschöpft. Er war selbst noch nicht ganz genesen und der Ritt, sowie die Tätigkeit als Heiler, hatten ihn ausgelaugt, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Nur Gimli machte sich um seinen Freund Sorgen. Zwar sah auch Nefhithwen, wie bleich Legolas war und sie erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag im Garten, als Legolas einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte, aber sie hatte ebensowenig wie Legolas geruht. Sie war die ganze Nacht bei den Menschen, die den Überfall ohne größere Verletzungen überstanden hatten und versuchte, ihnen Trost zu geben und ihnen eine Stütze zu sein. Viele von ihnen waren, nachdem sie sich ihr Leid von der Seele reden konnten, so erschöpft, daß sie sich dort, wo sie waren, dicht an den Feuern niederlegen und einschliefen. Legolas hatte, wenn er Wacht bei einem Verletzten hielt immer wieder die Königin und die Bewohner des zerstörten Dorfes beobachtet und sah, wie dankbar und mit welcher Liebe die Menschen ihre Königin ansahen. Es wurde dem jungen Elben bewußt, daß die Kämpferin, die ihn, Aragorn und Gimli gefangen genommen hatte, als Beschützerin hart gegen Feinde, aber als Königin sanft, gütig und bemüht um das Wohl ihres Volkes war. Legolas konnte keinen Groll mehr gegen sie hegen, was ihm ohnehin schwer gefallen war, seit er in ihren Armen geruht und ihre Sanftmut gespürt hatte. Er erhob sich von dem Mann, dessen Leben er nicht hatte retten können. Legolas war müde und erschöpft, aber er ging hinüber zu den Menschen am Feuer, die noch wach waren. Sie litten noch immer unter der Nähe der furchtbaren Erinnerung, und konnten keine Ruhe finden. Er legte eine Decke um die Schultern der Königin und ging, als er von ihr um Hilfe gebeten wurde, vor zwei verstörten Kindern in die Knie. Die Beiden hielten sich eng umschlungen und wollten so gar niemanden an ihre Wunden lassen. Die Jungen wichen zuerst zurück, als er seine Hand bittend, mit der Handfläche nach oben, ihnen entgegenstreckte. Er war ein Elb und selbst sie waren schon so mit den Geschichten um die Elben vertraut, daß sie Angst vor ihm hatten. Aber Legolas sanfte, meerblauen Augen und das warme Lächeln, das er ihnen schenkte, ließen ihr Mißtrauen rasch erlahmen. Er durfte ihre Wunden säubern und mit sauberen Tüchern verbinden, auch wenn sie ihn dabei mißtrauisch beobachteten. Dann stand der Prinz auf, lächelte Nefhithwen müde zu und ging in die Ebene hinaus. Die Soldaten und auch Nefhithwen sahen ihm nach und wunderten sich, aber keiner hielt ihn auf. Gimli aber, der sich bislang nicht niedergelegt hatte um so für seinen Freund da zu sein, wenn er ihn brauchte, stand auf und folgte Legolas langsam. Er wollte ihn nicht in der Ruhe, die er für sich suchte, stören, aber er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Legolas' Bewegungen waren schleppend und er selbst so blaß. Sein Freund hatte seit Stunden nichts gegessen, und was er für die Verletzten getan hatte, war weit mehr, als er verkraften konnte.

Der Tag graute bereits und in den aufsteigenden Nebeln wirkte alles gespenstisch und furchteinflößend. Legolas wollte ein wenig für sich sein, aber als er sich einige Schritte vom Lager entfernt hatte, hörte er Schwertklirren, ganz leise und nicht aus der Richtung des Lagers. Er war angespannt bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers und lauschte den aufkommenden Stimmen des neuen Tages. Im Grau des Nebels forschten seine Sinne, bis er sie wahrnahm. Orks! Sie schlichen sich an und waren bald nah genug für einen Überraschungsangriff. Die Soldaten, die Wache in dieser Richtung gehalten hatten, waren von ihnen wohl schon getötet worden, denn keine Warnung war erfolgt. Legolas konnte nicht zurück, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Er verschmolz im Augenblick mit dem Grau der Dämmerung, aber wenn er sich bewegte, würden sie ihn entdecken. Er trug keine Waffe, aber er konnte auch nicht zulassen, daß sie näher an das Lager herankamen und so stieß er einen Warnruf aus. Der Prinz warf sich auf den nächsten der Orks, rang den überraschten Angreifer nieder, entwand ihm die Waffe und begann einen verzweifelten Kampf auf verlorenem Posten. Legolas wurde bereits von mehreren Orks angegriffen, noch bevor er nach dem kurzen Kampf mit dieser Kreatur wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand. Es waren zu viele und es wäre sein Tod gewesen, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick Gimli die auf den Elben niedergehenden Schwerthiebe der Orks pariert hätte. Legolas konnte sich dadurch mit einigen Schwerthieben Luft verschaffen und aufrichten. Dann standen er und Gimli, wie so oft schon im Ringkrieg, Rücken an Rücken und erwehrten sich der auf sie mit Äxten, Schwertern und Dolchen eindringenden Angreifer.

Nefhithwen und alle Soldaten waren beim Ruf von Legolas alarmiert aufgesprungen und drehten sich in die Richtung des Waffenlärmes. Durch den Nebelschleier des Morgens, sahen sie die Angreifer kommen und dadurch, daß Legolas sie gewarnt hatte, war der Überraschungsmoment des Angriffes dahin. Die Soldaten stellten sich den Orks und wilden Männern geschlossen entgegen. Nefhithwen suchte zwischen den Reihen der Angreifer Legolas. Er war in diese Richtung gegangen. Er hatte sie gewarnt und den Kampf begonnen, was sie aus dem Kampflärm schloß, aber was war jetzt mit ihm? Er hatte keine Waffe, war erschöpft, das war ihr wohl aufgefallen und er befand sich nun mitten unter den Feinden. Sie sorgte sich um ihn, während sie selbst Streich um Streich austeilte und keine Gnade kannte, wenn ihr Schwert wieder einen Ork niederstreckte. Der Kampf war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Allmählich wurde es heller und die Verteidiger konnten den Kampfplatz nun deutlicher erkennen. Die verbliebenen Orks suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht, aber auf ein Zeichen der Königin setzten Soldaten ihnen nach und streckten von ihnen, wen sie noch erreichten, erbarmungslos nieder. Nefhithwen konnte Legolas immer noch nicht finden und sie vermißte nun auch Gimli. Selbst die Soldaten, die bisher nichts für Elben übrig hatten, suchten nun nach diesem einen, der es durch sein Auftreten und seine Taten geschafft hatte, das Bild, das sie von den Waldelben hatten, ins Wanken zu bringen.

Einer der Männer fand Gimli und Legolas. Der Elb war auf seine Knie gesunken und hielt einen Arm fest auf den Bauch gepreßt, während er sich mit dem anderen vornüber geneigt auf Gimli stützte. Er atmete gepreßt und schwer. Um die Beiden herum lagen eine ganze Reihe erschlagener Orks. Der Mann trat an Gimli heran und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Dieser blickte auf, nickte nur und sah wieder besorgt zu seinem Freund hin. Der Soldat reichte Legolas die Hand und half ihm mit Unterstützung des Zwerges auf die Beine. Legolas war äußerlich unverletzt, wenngleich seine Kleidung sehr gelitten hatte, aber einer der letzten Angreifer hatte ihm einen Hieb mit was auch immer genau auf jene Stelle versetzt, an der Legolas noch vor einigen Tagen den Sattelknauf zu spüren bekommen hatte. Nach den Schmerzen, die er hatte, war wohl die innere Verletzung, die er dabei erlitten hatte, wieder aufgerissen und es kostete Legolas Einiges, nicht gekrümmt zu gehen. Er preßte seinen Arm fest auf die Muskulatur des Bauches, um so das Krampfen derselben zu vermeiden. Gimli war klar, daß Legolas dringend Hilfe brauchte, auch wenn er im Moment nicht gewillt war, Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber Gimli war nicht der Einzige, der das sah. Die Königin und die anderen Soldaten erkannten dies ebenso. Legolas fand gleich mehrere helfende Hände, die ihm einen Platz an einem Baumstamm anboten und ihm halfen, sich zu setzen, ganz im Gegensatz zum Abritt in Galen, wo noch niemand gewillt war, einem Elben eine Hand zu reichen. Legolas lehnte sich an den liegenden Stamm, legte sich zurück und schloß die Augen.

Gimli, der von Aragorn zumindest die Kenntnis über Königskraut, seine Wirkung und seine Zubereitung gelernt hatte, suchte rasch nach dem Kraut, das man als unscheinbare Pflanze überall fand und braute ein Getränk über dem ersterbenden Feuer. Damit ging er zu Legolas, der noch immer den Arm auf den Oberbauch gepreßt hielt. Der Elb hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, aber am unruhigen Atem merkte Gimli, daß er nicht schlief. Er hielt Legolas den Becher hin und forderte ihn auf den Inhalt auszutrinken. Legolas verzog bei dem Duft angewidert den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch bei den Soldaten war das Gebräu bekannt, da auch die heilkundigen Männer und Frauen Galens das Kraut als schmerzlinderndes, entzündungshemmendes Elixier verwendeten. Einige der Männer wußten bereits aus eigener Erfahrung, daß es keiner gerne trank. Zwei von ihnen traten deshalb auf einen bittenden Blick von Gimli hinter Legolas und hielten ihn fest, während Gimli einem überraschten, sich sträubenden Legolas den Trunk einflößte. Nachdem Legolas merkte, daß er keine Chance hatte dem zu entkommen, ergab er sich und trank den Becher leer, den Gimli ihm an die Lippen hielt. Danach ließen ihn die Soldaten wieder los und er schloß abermals die Augen und schlief diesmal erschöpft ein.

Legolas' Erschöpfung war so groß, daß er mehrere Stunden schlief, während die Soldaten die erschlagenen Angreifer in die Reste des niedergebrannten Dorfes schafften und dort an der Stätte ihres Gemetzels selbst verbrannten. Während Legolas schlief, hatte jemand eine Decke über ihn gebreitet und das nächste Feuer nochmals angefacht, damit er nicht fror. Legolas erwachte, stand auf und bewegte sich vorsichtig. Er hatte noch immer Schmerzen. Am Sonnenstand sah er, daß er wenigstens drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Unsicheren Schrittes ging er zu den Schwerverletzten, deren Wunden man nochmals neu verbunden hatte und die nun bereits auf Tragen gelegt worden waren, auf denen man sie nach Galawait transportieren konnte. Auch wenn ihre Wunden schwer waren, so sah es doch für die Verletzten dank des Heilwissens von Legolas recht gut aus. Legolas sah sich nach Nefhithwen um. Er konnte beobachten, wie sie sich um Kinder und Frauen kümmerte, die noch immer nicht mit dem Geschehenen fertig werden konnten. Er konnte erkennen, mit welchem Mitgefühl sie die Menschen, die so viel Leid erdulden mußten, tröstete und wieviel Kraft sie dabei verströmte. Legolas spürte, wenn er sich umsah, wie stolz die wehrhaften Männer Galens auf ihre Königin waren und auch er selbst war stolz auf diese junge Frau.

Zu Beginn des Kampfes hatte er wahrgenommen, wie schnell sie auf seinen Warnruf reagiert hatte und wie hart und unnachgiebig sie selbst kämpfte. Er hatte dies am eigenen Leib schon erfahren müssen, aber diesmal war es etwas anderes, denn sie kämpften gemeinsam um ihr Leben. Legolas hatte das durch den Nebel dank seiner scharfen Augen erkennen können, aber es war nur ein kurzer Moment, da er sich selbst seiner Haut erwehren mußte.

Ein Soldat trat an Legolas heran und reichte ihm ein heißes Getränk. Vorsichtig roch Legolas erst daran und sah das Grinsen im Gesicht des Soldaten. Es war einer der beiden Männer, die ihn an diesem Morgen festgehalten hatten, als Gimli ihm den Sud aus Königskraut einflößte. Legolas nickte ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu und nahm den Becher mit Brühe dankend entgegen.

Unbemerkt war Nefhithwen inzwischen an ihn herangetreten. Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm von Legolas und dieser drehte sich zu ihr. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann sprach die junge Königin:

„Ich danke Euch, Legolas, für die Hilfe bei den Verletzten und auch für Euer entschlossenes Handeln heute morgen. Wie geht es Euch?"

Legolas blickte sie ruhig an, dann lächelte er sanft und erwiderte:

„Danke Herrin, mir geht es besser und ich habe nur getan, was jeder Eurer Soldaten auch getan hätte."

Da trat Toben, der oberste Heermeister, an die Königin und Legolas heran:

„Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Ihr habt Euer Leben gewagt, um uns zu warnen. Sicher hätte das auch jeder Soldat hier versucht, aber nicht mit einer so tödlichen Konsequenz und Entschlossenheit wie Ihr. Ihr habt keine Rücksicht auf Euer eigenes Leben genommen. Wir danken Euch", sprach der Oberbefehlshaber von Nefhithwens Heer und verlieh seinen Worten Nachdruck, indem er anerkennend das Haupt neigte. Die umstehenden Soldaten taten es ihrem Anführer gleich und es war auch allen restlichen Männern anzusehen, daß sie ebenso dachten. Legolas fühlte sich bei so viel Trubel um seine Person nicht recht wohl. Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und erwiderte:

„Ihr laßt mir zuviel Ehre zukommen. Was hätte ich schon anderes tun können? Wir mußten alle um unser Leben kämpfen und den Feind mit allen Mitteln abwehren, um die überlebenden Menschen des Dorfes zu schützen. Ich habe nicht mehr getan als ihr auch." Und mahnte dann zum Aufbruch:

„Die Verletzten sollten so schnell wie möglich ordentlich versorgt werden", und wollte sich abwenden, aber der Soldat, der ihm den Becher mit der Brühe gereicht hatte, legte seine Hand auf Legolas' Arm und hielt ihn einen Moment zurück. Legolas blickte ihn überrascht an und der Soldat sprach:

„Meine Freunde Kalem, Waith und Legan hatten Familie hier und dank Euch werden wenigstens einige von ihnen überleben. Danke."

Dann nahm er seine Hand wieder vom Arm und ließ einen tief berührten Elben stehen.

Nefhithwen hatte Legolas schweigend beobachtet und gab nun Toben ein Zeichen, sich zum Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Ihr war aufgefallen, daß es Legolas nicht wirklich gut ging. Für ihn und die Verletzten war es Zeit, daß sie in fähige Hände von Heilern kamen.

Als sie schließlich aufbrachen und gen Galawait ritten, war es schon fast Mittag. Sie ließen ihre Pferde in einem langsamen Trott gehen, um die Verletzten zu schonen, aber Legolas ging es trotz der sanften Gangart seines Tieres immer schlechter. Er hatte seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepreßt und stützte sich am Sattelhorn ab, während er nach wie vor den anderen Arm auf die Bauchmuskeln preßte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Gimli die Zügel seines Pferdes genommen und führte das Tier seines Freundes.

„Legolas, soll ich um eine Rast bitten?", fragte Gimli besorgt und fügte an:

„Ich kann Aragorn benachrichtigen, damit er kommt."

Aber der Prinz schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte stockend und unter großer Anstrengung:

„Die Schmerzen sind groß, Gimli. Die Verletzung wird heilen. Ich brauche nur Schlaf und vielleicht noch einmal etwas von dem Königskrautgebräu", dabei lächelte er Gimli schief an.

Legolas hielt eisern durch, bis sie in Galawait ankamen. Steif und schwerfällig stieg er vom Pferd und sofort war ein Soldat an seiner Seite und stützte seinen Abstieg, damit er nicht strauchelte. Legolas lehnte seinen Kopf erschöpft an sein Tier. Zu ausgelaugt, um den sicheren Halt am Sattel aufzugeben, blickte er nach einer langen Weile müde auf und in das Gesicht des Soldaten, der ihn gehalten hatte, als Gimli ihm das widerlichste Gebräu einflößte, das er jemals getrunken hatte. Jener Soldat war seither unbemerkt von Legolas immer in seiner Nähe gewesen. Der junge Mann wollte seinen eigenen Zweifeln, die er inzwischen an den Geschichten hegte, nachgehen, und den Elben vorbehaltlos beobachten. Als er sah, wie geschwächt der Prinz war, stand er ihm bei. Er griff unter Legolas' Arm und legte diesen sich über die Schulter. Er stützte so den Elben, der sich nun getraute, das Sattelhorn seines Pferdes loszulassen. Alle Pferde wurden von Stallburschen fortgeführt und versorgt. Die Königin gab klare Anweisungen für die Versorgung der Verletzten und ließ auch neue Räumlichkeiten für Gimli und Legolas richten, was die Beiden aber nicht mitbekamen, weil Legolas all seine Konzentration brauchte, sich aufrecht zu halten und gestützt auf Gimli und den Soldaten in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Sie führten Legolas in Richtung des bisherigen Zimmers, als sie von einem Diener aufgehalten wurden und in eine andere Richtung gewiesen wurden. Legolas und die ihn stützenden Begleiter wurden von dem Diener in ein Zimmer geführt, das wesentlich freundlicher und offener war als das vormalige. Dorthin wurden in diesem Moment warmes Wasser und frische Tücher gebracht und Bedienstete legten neue Kleidung bereit. Das Bett wurde für Legolas aufgeschlagen. Die Diener zogen sich zurück, nachdem alles still und schnell erledigt war. Legolas bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, dankte dem jungen Mann für seine Hilfe und fragte noch leise:

„Wie heißt Ihr? Für wen darf ich die Valar um ihren Segen als Dank bitten?"

Der junge Mann neigte den Kopf, erwiderte:

„Mein Name ist Amarn, mein Herr."

Und verließ das Zimmer.

Gimli half Legolas, sein blutbeflecktes Hemd auszuziehen und sich zu waschen. Der Elb stand nur mit der Hose bekleidet da, als ein Mann eintrat, den Legolas bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Dieser verneigte sich knapp und stellte einen dampfenden Sud auf den Tisch. Der Geruch wies deutlich auf einen Kräutersud hin. Hinter dem Mann betrat Nefhithwen den Raum und erklärte:

„Legolas, dies ist Nefrot, unser bester Heiler. Ich habe ihn gebeten nach Euch zu sehen. Bitte legt Euch nieder, damit er sein Werk beginnen kann" Legolas nickte ergeben, und dankte Nefhithwen, die nur kurz den Kopf neigte und dann wieder ging. Es gab noch viele Verletzte, nach deren Befinden und Versorgung sie sehen mußte. Nefrot würde sich gut um den Elben kümmern, denn er war einer der besten Heiler der Stadt und hatte schon ihre Familie immer versorgt.

Legolas legte sich auf das Bett und der Heiler begann seinen Brustkorb abzutasten und das Ausmaß der Blutung festzustellen. Leise fragte er:

„Stimmt es, daß Elben sich selbst heilen können?"

Legolas, der bei der Berührung an einer Stelle zischend den Atem eingesogen hatte, antwortet gepreßt:

„Es ist keine Selbstheilung im Sinne, daß sich alle Wunde von einem zum anderen Moment schließen, aber die Heilung an sich wird beschleunigt und wir können wegen dieser Fähigkeit auch schwerere Wunden als die Menschen überleben." Gimli überließ seinen Freund den guten Händen des Heilers und verschwand in sein Zimmer, um nun ebenfalls die blutigen Kleidungstücke zu wechseln.

Noch während der Heiler die Muskeln von Legolas behutsam mit Salbe massierte, kehrte Nefhithwen zurück. Unbemerkt stand sie in der Türe und betrachtete den Elben, der unter der sachkundigen Hand des Heiler vor Schmerzen erbebte. Ihr fiel auf, wie schlank und dennoch wohl proportioniert Legolas' Oberkörper war und wie straff seine Bauchmuskeln sich abzeichneten. Aber sie sah auch den tief dunkelblauen, rotumrandeten, handtellergroßen Bluterguß direkt unterhalb der letzten Rippe, genau dort, wo das Zwerchfell saß und es fiel ihr schwer zu ermessen, welch große Schmerzen Legolas bei jedem Atemzug haben mußte. Als Gimli zurückkam, war der Heiler gerade fertig. Der Zwerg half nun Legolas, der sich nach der Behandlung kaum noch selbst aufrichten, geschweige denn auf den Beinen halten konnte, sich ganz seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Der Heiler zog Nefhithwen, die er schon seit ihrer Geburt kannte, aus dem Zimmer und sprach eindringlich zu ihr:

„Er braucht Schlaf und ein wenig Geduld, dann wird die Verletzung auch zügig abheilen. Ausritte oder ähnliche Tätigkeiten sollte er in der nächsten Zeit unterlassen."

Nefrot nickte der Königin zum Abschied zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Es gab Verletzte, die seiner Hilfe momentan dringender bedurften.

Als Legolas im Bett lag, trat Nefhithwen wieder in das Zimmer. Gimli verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken und einem sehr eigentümlichen, fast anzüglichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment grübelte die junge Königin darüber, was den Zwerg wohl so amüsieren könnte, dann setzte sie sich an Legolas' Bett, zog ihm die Decke bis über die Schultern und steckte sie sanft fest. Legolas war so erschöpft, daß er kaum mehr die Augen offen halten konnte. Dennoch fragte er leise:

„Singt Ihr mir das Lied, das Ihr summtet, als ich vor einigen Tagen im Garten in Eurem Schoß lag?"

Nefhithwen nickte, begann zunächst die Melodie nur zu summen und sang schließlich Legolas das Lied leise vor. Er hielt ihre Hand, streichelte sacht mit seinem Daumen ihre Innenfläche, aber dann schlief er tief und fest ein. Die junge Königin betrachtete den Elben, der ihr Herz erobert hatte mit Liebe und Sehnsucht, aber auch mit Trauer.

_‚Gab es eine Zukunft für sie? Es gab noch so viel Arg zwischen ihren Völkern und sein Vater war Thranduil. Sie konnte diesem noch nicht vergeben, liebte aber auch den Sohn. Konnte sie von Legolas verlangen, daß er sich von seinem Vater lossagte?'_

Aber diese Frage stellte sich ihr nicht wirklich. Liebe verlangte so etwas nicht. Wenn sie selbst nicht in der Lage war, zu vergeben, hatte ihre Liebe keine Chance.

Sie beendete ihr Lied und verließ leise den Raum. Gimli, der vor der Tür gewartet hatte, sah die junge Königin wissend an. Er sah ihre Liebe zu Legolas, aber auch ihren Schmerz und er wußte, daß es dieses Glück schwer haben würde.

Legolas erholte sich an den folgenden Tagen und Nefhithwen verweilte häufig bei ihm im Garten. Sie zog sich nicht mehr zurück, aber sie erzählte auch nichts von sich. So sehr sich Legolas bemühte, was sie ihm preisgab, waren Geschichten und Lebensweise ihres Volkes, aber ihr Leben blieb für ihn im Dunkeln.

Dem Prinzen wurde die Zeit im Garten zu lang und er wollte sich mehr bewegen, weshalb er Gimli bat, ihn zu begleiten, weil er gerne versuchen wollte, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es der jungen Mutter mit ihrer Tochter ging, die ihm vor sein Pferd gelaufen war. Als er mit Gimli durch die Straßen der Stadt schlenderte merkte er, daß sich die Einstellung der Bewohner zu ihm als Elben geändert hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, er spürte es nur. Legolas wußte nicht, daß sich seine Taten inzwischen in der ganzen Stadt herumgesprochen hatten, er beobachtete nur, daß ihm die Menschen nachblickten und tuschelnd ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob sie ihm wohlgesonnen waren oder in wie weit sie immer noch den Feind ihn ihm sahen.

Plötzlich trat ihnen ein stämmiger, großer Mann in den Weg, der von seiner Kleidung und seinem Gebaren kein gewöhnlicher Bewohner Galens sein konnte und zischte Legolas giftig an:

„Ihr mögt ein paar Leben gerettet haben und die Soldaten euch bewundern für den Einsatz, den ihr im Kampf gebracht habt, aber dies Wenige kann das Leid und den Schmerz von vor zwölf Jahren nicht wettmachen, als ihr hochfahrenden Elben ein ganzes Volk in seiner Not versinken ließt und keinen Finger gerührt habt, um zu helfen! Bildet Euch nichts ein, Elb, es sind nur die Höflichkeit und der Respekt vor dem Dank der Geretteten, die Euch unsere Duldung gewährt."

Der Mann, der sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, setzte seinen Weg fort, rempelte dabei Legolas ohne Anstand an und beachtete auch nicht den schimpfenden Gimli. Legolas war über den Haß und das Gift, das ihn von diesem Mann aus berührt hatte, zutiefst betroffen. Er wollte keinen Dank oder Lobeshymnen auf sich hören, so etwas hatte er noch nie gemocht oder für sich eingefordert, aber er hatte gehofft, ein wenig dem Unbill der Menschen gegen die Elben entgegen gewirkt zu haben. Legolas sah sich um und blickte in die Augen der Menschen in dieser Straße, die nahe genug gestanden hatten, um die Worte des Mannes zu verstehen und sah, daß dieser nicht die Unwahrheit gesprochen hatte. Der Graben zwischen den beiden Völkern war tief und mit bitteren Tränen gefüllt. Legolas empfand die tiefe Ironie des Schicksals. Damals, als er aus Bruchtal zurückgekehrt war und von der Entscheidung seines Vater hörte, hatte er sich mit ihm auf das heftigste gestritten, weil er seine Handlung nicht verstehen konnte. Nefhithwen war doch die Tochter seines einst besten Freundes und um der einstigen Freundschaft willen, wäre es doch mehr als nur angemessen gewesen, sich um das verwaiste Kind zu kümmern. Das wußte natürlich niemand hier. Legolas schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. Nun war er es, der die Wut der Bewohner zu spüren bekam, obwohl er doch damals ihre Partei ergriffen hatte. Gimli und er gingen langsam weiter, aber dem Prinzen war die Lust auf den Ausflug vergangen. Zu deutlich spürte er, daß die Menschen ihm zwar Respekt zollten, aber sonst mit ihm möglichst nichts zu tun haben wollten.

Von da an blieb Legolas im Palast. Er wollte keine Ausschreitungen provozieren und ein paar Tage später hatte er sich auch so gut erholt, daß er mit Gimli aufbrechen und Galawait hinter sich lassen konnte. Er erkundigte sich deshalb bei den Palastwachen, wo er die Königin finden konnte und bat um ein Gespräch. Legolas war gekommen, um ihr seine Entscheidung zum Aufbruch mitzuteilen, aber als er dann in der Empfangshalle stand und Nefhithwen auf sich zukommen sah, wußte er mit einem Mal, daß er nicht so gehen konnte. Er liebte die Königin! Gimli hatte Recht gehabt, als er ihn schon vor Tagen damit neckte. Als Nefhithwen nun an ihn herantrat, weil er um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte, wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte und so bat er sie einfach nur darum, mit ihm im Garten nach dem verletzten Kitz zu sehen. In den folgenden Tagen, wenn er im Garten weilte, vor sich hinträumte und an sie dachte, mußte er sich immer wieder eingestehen, daß Nefhithwen sein Herz erobert hatte und er Galawait nicht verlassen wollte.

_‚Aber was empfand Nefhithwen für ihn? Erwiderte sie seine Gefühle?'_

Legolas war sich nicht sicher. Die junge Königin war freundlich und zuvorkommend und wenn sie sich im Garten trafen, war ein tiefes Gefühl zwischen ihnen und ihre Hände suchten und fanden sich. Aber Nefhithwen war entweder sehr scheu oder sie traute ihren eigenen Gefühlen noch nicht, denn immer wenn Legolas versuchte ihr näher zu kommen, sie bat, von ihrem Leben zu erzählen, floh sie vor ihm. Der junge Elbenprinz war verunsichert und ratlos. Tage vergingen, ohne daß ihm die Erkenntnis vergönnt war, daß Nefhithwen seine Gefühle erwiderte.

* * *

(1) + (2) aus: "Zerronnene Gelegenheit" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen. 


	10. Der Alptraum

Kapitel 5

* * *

**_Der Alptraum_**

**E**s waren Tage vergangen, in denen Legolas es nicht gelang, Nefhithwen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und zu erfahren, was sie für ihn empfand. Er wußte nicht, warum oder weshalb sie ihn mied, sobald sich ihre Gespräche auf eine persönlichere Ebene zu bewegen begannen. Legolas glaubte allmählich, daß er sich die Anziehung zwischen ihnen nur eingebildet hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er deshalb nicht gut schlafen können und sich an diesem Nachmittag entschlossen, Galawait zu verlassen. Er hatte entschieden, daß es besser war, wenn er ging, bevor sein Herz noch an dieser unerwiderten Liebe zerbrach. Wenn Nefhithwen die Gefühle zwischen ihnen nicht zulassen konnte, weil der Haß gegen seinen Vater so groß war, daß sie ihn nicht begraben konnte, dann würde er umsonst warten und langsam daran zerbrechen. In dieser Nacht lag er wieder wach in seinem Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Er trat deshalb aus seinem Zimmer und wollte seine Kräfte im ‚Schlaf der Seele' im Lichte der Sterne finden. Der Schlaf der Seele war eine Art Meditation, in der die Elben viel mehr Kraft fanden als im normalen Schlaf, den der Körper auch von ihnen ab und an verlangte. Solange sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht das Licht der Sterne tief in sich aufnehmen konnten, war der normale Schlaf für sie nicht lebensnotwendig. Menschen, die Elben in dieser Meditation sahen, glaubten, sie würden mit offenen Augen schlafen, weshalb diese unsinnige Geschichte schon zu den gebräuchlichsten Mären gehörte, die von Elben berichteten. Er war auf dem Weg in den Garten, als er an einem Zimmer vorbei kam und ein Schluchzen wahrnahm, das ihm zu Herzen ging. Leise klopfte Legolas, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber niemand antwortete und das Weinen wurde nur durch kurze Pausen unterbrochen. Vorsichtig öffnete der junge Prinz die Türe und blickte in das Zimmer. Seine scharfen Elbenaugen ermöglichten ihm, die Einrichtung im Mondlicht zu erkennen und seine Ohren leiteten ihn zum Bett, von wo das zu Herzen gehende Klagen kam.

Legolas trat leise näher und erkannte in der weinenden Person im Bett Nefhithwen. Rasch setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte, die junge Königin zu wecken. Als sie nicht reagierte, zog er sie in seine Arme und versuchte, ihr Sicherheit und Kraft zu vermitteln. Aber Nefhithwen war in einem Alptraum verstrickt, der, wie so oft schon, sie nicht aus seinen Fängen lassen wollte und sie bereits seit jenem Tag vor vierzehn Jahren, als ihre bis dahin heile Welt zugrunde ging (1) , quälte.

_ 'Seit Tagen wurde Galawait schon von Orks aus Isengard belagert und die Verluste der Verteidiger der Stadt waren hoch. Viele Menschen aus dem Umland hatten sich in die Stadt vor den anrückenden, mordenden Horden in Sicherheit gebracht. Hûniest, König von Galawait, kämpfte mit seinen Männern auf den Stadtmauern, aber er sorgte sich auch um seine Familie und kehrte deshalb immer wieder zu seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter zurück, um ihnen das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen zu geben. Seine Gemahlin erwartete zum zweiten Mal ein Kind und er wollte deshalb durch seine Anwesenheit ihr die Ängste nehmen. Aber auch seine kleine Tochter Nefhithwen brauchte ihn, um nicht in einer namenlosen Furcht vor den Angreifern zu versinken._

_ An diesem Tag hatten sie wieder erfolgreich die Angreifer zurückgeschlagen und es schien so, als wären diese im Abzug begriffen und würden ihr Vorhaben, die Stadt einzunehmen, aufgeben. Hûniest saß bei seiner Familie im kleinen Kaminzimmer, als plötzlich Kampflärm durch den Palast tobte. Er befahl seiner Frau und seiner Tochter, das Zimmer nicht zu verlassen und begab sich rasch nach draußen, um zu sehen, was vorging. Als der Elb in den Innenhof des Palastes kam, mußte er mit Schrecken erkennen, daß Unmengen von Orks gegen die Palastwachen anrannten und diese auf Dauer keine Chance hatten, sie aufzuhalten. Aber was war geschehen, die Angreifer waren doch schon abgeschmettert? In diesem Moment kam Theodan, einer seiner ersten Wachmänner, auf ihn zugelaufen. Er blieb vor seinem König stehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes._

_ "Mein Herr, wenige von ihnen haben die Mauern still und heimlich überwunden und es geschafft, ein Seitentor zu öffnen. Die Orks sind überall in der Stadt. Wir können sie nicht mehr aufhalten, bringt Euch in Sicherheit." In diesem Augenblick traf den braven Soldaten ein Pfeil in den Rücken und er brach in den Armen seines Königs zusammen._

_ Hûniest erkannte, daß es keine Rettung geben konnte und so machte er kehrt, um bei seiner Familie zu sein und sie vielleicht noch zu verbergen. Aber als er das Zimmer erreichte, waren ihm bereits etliche gräßliche Gestalten dicht auf den Fersen. Er trat in das Zimmer und packte seine kleine Tochter, schob sie in den kalten Kamin, der für die Holzablage einen versteckten Freiraum besaß und beschwor sie, sich still zu verhalten, bis ein Mensch käme, um sie zu holen. Sacht küßte er sie nochmals auf die Stirn, dann drehte er sich weg und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. In diesem Moment stürmten Orks bereits in den Raum._

_ Hämisches Lachen lag auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie das Königspaar so sahen und rissen die beiden sich liebenden Menschen auseinander. Ein Ork fuhr mit seiner Klaue über den geschwollenen Bauch der jungen Königin und blickte dabei auf den König: _

„_Es wird keinen Nachkommen für Galen geben. Galen wird von uns von der Karte Mittelerdes gewischt wie auch alle anderen Völker, die glauben, sich Sauron und Saruman widersetzen zu können." Und der Ork stach mit einem Messer in den Leib der Königin und entriß ihr noch bei Bewußtsein das ungeborene Kind. Ihr Schrei gellte durch den Palast, aber kein Mensch konnte ihn mehr vernehmen. Nur Hûniest und Nefhithwen waren noch da, um die Frau und Mutter, die sie liebten, leidvoll sterben zu sehen. Hûniest, bar jeder Vernunft ob dieses grausamen Handelns der Orks, wütete in dem Zimmer wie ein Berserker, aber die Übermacht war zu groß und schließlich streckte auch ihn der gezielte Hieb einer Orkklinge nieder. Noch im Sterben nahm er die Hand seiner Frau und küßte sie. Er würde sie wiedersehen. Daran glaubte er fest.'_

Das Wimmern der Königin hatte auch Toben gehört, der bereits seit Kindertagen immer an ihrer Seite war und sie wie eine Schwester beschützte. Auch als sie Königin wurde, blieb er immer in ihrer Nähe und hatte sogar ein Zimmer auf dem gleichen Flur wie Nefhithwen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er ihr Weinen vernahm und sich hilflos fühlte, denn sie erwachte nie, bis irgendein Geräusch des erwachenden Morgens sie aus ihrem namenlosen Grauen befreite. Toben hatte schon alles mögliche probiert, sie in der Nacht aus ihrem Entsetzen zu befreien, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, so hatte er sie immer nur gehalten und über sie gewacht.

Als er diesmal zu ihr ins Zimmer kam, sah er den Elben an ihrem Bett sitzen und sie sanft wiegen. Er streichelte ihre Wangen und ihren Rücken und sprach leise, weich und melodiös zu ihr in seiner Sprache. Aber auch er schien sie nicht zu erreichen. Aber Toben sah noch mehr. Er sah die Anspannung des jungen Prinzen und sah, wie er mit ihr litt. Leise trat er näher und sprach dann traurig:

„Wenn sie diese Alpträume hat, erreicht sie niemand. Ihre Pein muß unendlich groß sein. Sie findet den Weg aus diesem Leid immer erst gegen Morgen, was auch immer ihr dann den Weg weisen mag."

Legolas, der zunächst erschrocken war ob der Stimme, die da aus dem Dunkeln kam, beruhigte sich rasch wieder, weil er dann doch Toben erkannte. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, viel zu sehr hatte er sich auf Nefhithwen konzentriert. Er erwiderte fragend:

„Wißt Ihr, wovon sie träumt?"

Toben zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete:

„Sie hat nie davon gesprochen. Wir, Vater und ich, konnten nur Vermutungen anstellen aufgrund dessen, was uns Gandalf erzählt hatte. Es gab in Galawait ein Massaker durch die Orks und auch ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren unter den Opfern. Gandalf fand sie versteckt im Kamin in dem Raum, in dem das Grauen geschehen ist. Sie wird alles gesehen haben und immer wieder, wenn sie das Leid sieht, das Orks anrichten können, kommen die Träume entsetzlicher als vorher zurück."

_ 'Im Kamin saß Nefhithwen starr vor Angst und stumm vor Entsetzen. Sie hatte gesehen, was man mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte. Hatte gesehen, daß ihr Vater Recht hatte, der immer sagte, sie würde ein Brüderchen bekommen. Der kleine Wurm, der nun achtlos neben ihren toten Eltern lag, hatte kleine, süße, spitze Ohren. Sie hatte sich so auf ihren Bruder gefreut. Lautlos rannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht und sie blickte starr und ohne sich zu rühren auf die Leichen ihrer Familie. Sie wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war als die Orks endlich das Zimmer verließen, aber die toten offenen Augen ihres Vaters gemahnten sie seiner letzten Worte: _

„_Rühr dich nicht, bis dich ein Mensch holt, mein geliebtes Kind, egal was passiert. Wir sind nicht fort oder tot, wir sind immer bei dir in einer anderen Welt."_

_ Und so blieb sie sitzen, wo sie war, die Tränen waren versiegt und ihr kleiner Körper merkte nicht die Kühle der hereingebrochenen Nacht oder die Hitze des nächsten Tages. Zwei Tage saß die kleine Nefhithwen dort und starrte still und ohne Tränen mit rotgeränderten Augen und zusammengepreßten Lippen auf ihre Familie._

_ Dann kam eine Hand, streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht und verdeckte das grausame Bild. Die Stimme kannte Nefhithwen. Sie hörte nicht was sie sagte, aber sie nahm die Wärme in ihr war und ließ es zu, daß die Hand sie aus dem Kamin zog, die Person sie in den Arm nahm und in einen Mantel wickelte. Sie sah ihre Familie nie mehr. Gandalf, der gekommen war, um seine Nichte zu besuchen, hatte das Grauen gefunden und ein letztes Leben. Er nahm das Kind und barg es in seinen Armen und seinem Geist und gab ihm Schlaf.'_

Legolas blickte Toben an und sagte:

„Wir Elben haben die Fähigkeit in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen. Wir nutzen sie nie, wenn es nicht erwünscht ist, nur unsere Heiler tun dies, um dem Leben in einem sterbenden Körper nochmals eine Chance zu geben. Ich will Nefhithwen helfen, sie mit meiner Liebe und Kraft umfangen, und sie aus dieser Spirale der schwärenden Erinnerungen reißen. Toben, Ihr seid mit ihr aufgewachsen. Erlaubt Ihr es mir, es zu versuchen? Ich will ihr nicht weh tun und ich werde sie nicht beeinflussen", flehte Legolas.

Toben, der zunächst erschrocken war bei der Vorstellung, Elben könnten sich seiner Gedanken bemächtigen, verlor bei den nachfolgenden Worten von Legolas seine Bedenken. Dieser Elb wollte nichts Böses oder Falsches. Er war durch die Galaner fast getötet worden und hat ihnen doch beigestanden. Wenn er durch seine Kraft Nefhithwen heilen konnte, sollte er es tun, und so nickte Toben nur und fragte:

„Kann ich Euch dabei helfen, Herr?"

Und Legolas, der wohl wahrnahm, daß ihn Toben das erste Mal respektvoll angeredet hatte, erwiderte:

„Ich bin nicht als Heiler ausgebildet und es kostet mich sehr viel Kraft und Überwindung dies zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet, und gegen was ich mich stellen muß. Es kann sein, daß ich danach zu erschöpft bin, um mich weiter um Nefhithwen zu kümmern. Bitte tut Ihr dies dann."

Und Legolas sah Toben an und wußte, daß er diese Bitte nicht hätte äußern müssen, aber daß sie ein Band des Vertrauens zwischen ihm und Toben flocht.

_ 'Aber im Schlaf drangen die grausamen Gestalten immer und immer wieder in das Zimmer ein und sie sah aufs Neue den Tod ihrer Mutter und das Wüten ihres Vaters, bis alles ganz still im Zimmer wurde. Sie hatte das Echo des gequälten Schreies ihrer Mutter in ihren Ohren und die Augen ihres kleinen Bruders blickten sie an und stellten stumm die Frage: „Warum lebst du noch? Wärst du nicht besser bei uns?"_

_ Sie wollte aufspringen und aus ihrem Versteck in das Zimmer rennen. Sie wollte sich in die Arme ihres Vaters werfen. Aber da waren immer wieder die Klauen der Orks und in ihrem Traum wurde sie zur Mutter und erlitt deren Qualen bis sie starb. Aber sie konnte nicht sterben. Sie war das Kind im Kamin, das dort saß, ihrem Vater gehorchend und auf den Tod starrte. In die toten Augen ihres Bruders, die sie bannten. Wie lange noch, wie lange würde sie noch ausharren und auf Vergebung dafür hoffen, daß sie noch lebte?_

_ Dann hörte sie eine sanfte und liebevolle Stimme. Nefhithwen kannte diese Stimme, aber sie wußte nicht, von wem sie kam, noch verstand sie, was sie sagte. Sie war nur einfach da. Warm und weich wie ein lauer Sommerwind, schmeichelnd und lockend wie das Lied einer Drossel, stark und zuversichtlich wie die Hoffnung selbst. Die Starre, die sie die ganze Zeit in ihren Fängen gehabt hatte, löste sich, ihr Atem beruhigte sich und das furchtbare Bild vor ihren Augen begann, sich aufzulösen. Dann spürte sie eine Hand, die ihr sanft über das Gesicht streichelte, ihre Wangen liebkoste und mit ihrer Vertrautheit die Dunkelheit um sie herum verscheuchte.'_

Legolas hatte Nefhithwen so in seinen Armen gebettet, daß er sicher saß und Toben sie auffangen konnte, wenn seine Kräfte erschöpft waren. Leise begann er heilende Worte der Elben zu sprechen und immer wieder liebevoll ihren Namen zu rufen. Er suchte ihren Geist und ihre Seele und bewegte sich dabei durch ein namenloses Grauen in tiefster Dunkelheit. Er blieb nicht wie die Elbenheiler am Rande der Dunkelheit stehen und gab nur dem Licht den Weg frei, wie sie es taten. Das Licht war der Wegweiser für die verlorenen Seelen, aber die Kraft daran zurückzukehren mußte von ihnen für gewöhnlich selbst kommen. Die Heiler verschafften nur dem Licht den Zutritt in diese Finsternis. Kein Elbe beeinflußte einen anderen, indem er dessen Seele zur Rückkehr zwang, wenn diese sich bereits für das Gehen entschieden hatte. Aber Legolas liebte Nefhithwen und sie lag nicht im Sterben, sondern war in ihrer eigenen Qual gefangen. Legolas ließ seinen Geist weiter in die Dunkelheit treten. Diese griff nach ihm und versuchte, ihn zu verschlingen. Es kostete Legolas viel Kraft und Überwindung, weiter in dieser Finsternis zu wandeln und Nefhithwens Namen zu rufen. Legolas war bereits weiter vorgedrungen, als Heiler es selbst in schwersten Fällen taten und er hatte nicht das Rüstzeug wie diese oder die Macht von Gandalf und so zehrte seine Suche in diesem Alptraum an seinen körperlichen und geistigen Kräften. Er hatte große Mühe das Licht mit in diese Dunkelheit zu nehmen und so sich den Weg zurück offen zu halten. Toben sah, wie Legolas' Versuch Nefhithwen zu bergen, ihn mitnahm und er zweifelte plötzlich daran, daß es funktionieren könnte. Er wollte gerade den jungen Prinzen rütteln, um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, als ihm auffiel, wie entspannt Nefhithwens Gesichtszüge waren. Toben zog seine Hand zurück und wartete.

_ 'Nefhithwen lauschte dieser so vertrauten Stimme und langsam erkannte sie, was die geflüsterten Worte bedeuteten. Die warme Stimme rief ihren Namen. Sie rief ihn flehend und zärtlich und die Liebe, die sie darin spürte_,_ brachte wieder Licht in ihre Dunkelheit und dann sah sie die Hand, die ihr Halt geben wollte und die Person zog sie aus ihrem Versteck und nahm sie in den Arm. Nefhithwen hob ihre Augen, aber sie sah nicht wie all die vielen Male zuvor Gandalf, der sie mit einem Mantel aus Stärke und Sicherheit umgab, sie erblickte Legolas. Und sie spürte, daß sie nicht mehr allein war und wie ihre Seele durch seine Liebe heilte. Und Nefhithwen sank in einen heilenden Schlaf, der von lichten Wiesen, bunten Vögeln, warmen und hellen Tagen handelte.'_

Legolas kam aus Nefhithwens Geist zurück und war völlig erschöpft. Er blickte Toben an, lächelte müde und nickte nur. Toben nahm Nefhithwen vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und bettete sie in ihrem Bett. Legolas war so ausgelaugt, daß er, als er sich erhob, schwankte und nur mühsam auf den Beinen blieb. Er hatte Tage nicht geschlafen, weil es ihn grämte, daß Nefhithwen sich so von ihm zurückgezogen hatte und nun hatte er seine Kraft aufgebraucht, um ihr Frieden zu geben. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und er wäre hart auf die Knie gestürzt, hätte ihn Toben, der seine Königin bereits wieder gebettet hatte, nicht noch im letzten Moment aufgefangen und gestützt. Der Soldat legte Legolas' Arm über seine Schulter, griff um seine Taille und half ihm in sein Zimmer. Legolas legte sich mit seiner Hilfe nieder und griff nach Tobens Hand, als dieser wieder gehen wollte, und sprach:

„Geh zu ihr und bleibe bei ihr. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Ich hoffe, es war genug."

Dann schloß er die Augen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Toben blickte auf den Elben nieder. Lange sann er nach. Toben hatte den Ausbruch von Aragorn mitangehört, als er auf dem Ritt nach Galen bei dem malträtierten Elben kniete und den Hass der Königin maßlos und ungerechtfertig bezeichnete. Toben glaubte inzwischen, daß Aragorn und auch Gandalf recht hatten und daß dies langsam auch die Menschen der Stadt erkennen mußten. Dann wandte sich Toben ab, ging zu Nefhithwen, wie Legolas ihn gebeten hatte und blieb bei ihr, bis sie am späten Vormittag erwachte.

Nefhithwen fühlte sich erholt und frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie spürte noch immer eine Wärme und Kraft in sich, die nicht die ihre war. Sie blickte Toben fragend an und er antwortete auf ihre unausgesprochenen Worte:

„Es war Legolas, der dich letzte Nacht hielt und tröstete. Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat, aber zum ersten Mal, seit ich dich kenne, hast du den Alptraum hinter dir gelassen und bist vor Morgengrauen in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf gesunken."

Nefhithwen ergriff Tobens Hand, denn er klang schuldbewußt:

„Was hast du Toben, freut dich das etwa nicht?"

Aber Toben schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie an:

„Nein, es macht mich glücklich. Es zerriß mir immer das Herz, dich so leiden zu sehen, aber ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich all die Jahre deinen Haß gegen die Elben unterstützt habe, und nie den wirklichen Grund hinterfragte. Legolas mußte erst beinahe sterben, und Gandalf dich in das Zimmer deiner Furcht zwingen, bevor ein Wandel im Denken einsetzte und so frage ich dich nun: Hast du je Thranduils Entscheidung hinterfragt? Hast du je versucht, zu verstehen? Legolas ist sein Sohn. Wäre Thranduil ein so furchtbarer Geist, könnte dann sein Sohn eine so gute Seele haben? Er hat uns zur Seite gestanden, sich geopfert und dir nun seine ganze Kraft gegeben, obwohl wir ihm bisher nur mit Mißtrauen, Argwohn und Wut begegnet sind. Glaubst du nicht, daß wir hier einen Fehler begangen haben?"

Toben wandte sich ab und verließ das Zimmer und eine sehr nachdenkliche Nefhithwen. Ihr Freund und Bruder war kein Mann von vielen Worten. Daß er nun eine solch lange Rede gehalten hatte, zeigte ihr, wie sehr er aufgewühlt war und ihr Ruf hielt ihn noch vor der Türe auf:

„Toben, was ist mit Legolas? Wo ist er?"

Sie sah ihn flehend an.

Toben sprach fast tonlos:

„Er ist gestern zusammengebrochen. Ich brachte ihn in sein Zimmer und er bat mich, bei dir zu wachen. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen."

Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und ging.

Nefhithwen fühlte sich stark, erholt und von einer Last befreit, wie noch nie seit jenen Tagen. Sie stand rasch auf, wusch und kleidete sich und lief zu Legolas' Zimmer. Gimli kam ihr entgegen und er war erstaunt über das Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht.

„Herr Gimli Gloinssohn, guten Morgen, sagt mir, habt Ihr Legolas gesehen?"

Und Gimli, immer noch von ihrer Fröhlichkeit und Heiterkeit überrascht, schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte:

„Nein! Ich habe Legolas heute noch nicht gesehen, und auf ein Klopfen an seiner Türe reagiert er auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er im Garten."

Nefhithwen nickte ihm zu, dankte und lief davon in Richtung Garten. Sie wußte, wenn er dort war, wo sie ihn suchen mußte. Sie lief zum Gehege mit den Tieren und ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie ihn dort stehen sah. Sie beeilte sich, zu dem Geviert zu kommen und rief seinen Namen, aber als er sich umdrehte, stockte ihr der Atem und sie preßte eine Hand an ihre Brust. Legolas sah erschöpft, krank und elend aus, seine Augen waren rot umsäumt und seine Hände zitterten. Rasch lief sie zu ihm. Legolas versuchte, ihr die Sorge durch ein Lächeln zu nehmen. Nefhithwen wollte aber nicht beruhigt werden, sie wollte sich um Legolas sorgen, wie er es die Nacht zuvor um sie getan hatte. Sie stand ganz nahe und still vor ihm. Ihre Hand fuhr sanft über sein Gesicht, das vor Fieber glühte und ihre Augen fragten ihn, was sie für ihn tun konnte. Legolas hatte seinen Kopf müde gesenkt. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und spürte, wie er schwand. Er war zu erschöpft für Worte und sein Herz schlug immer schwerer und langsamer. Legolas blickte Nefhithwen zärtlich an, versenkte sich in ihre Augen und erkannte, daß sie geheilt war. Diese Erkenntnis schenkte ihm tiefe Befriedigung und seine Seele berührte die ihre. Nefhithwen spürte Legolas, seine Seele, sein ganzes Sein und plötzlich wußte sie, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Es war wie ein lautloses Wort, das sie erreicht hatte, wie eine leise Bitte. Sie setzte sich in den Sonnenschein und zog Legolas mit sich ins Gras. Behutsam bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, streichelte liebevoll sein Haar und begann leise zu singen. Legolas war trotz des langen Schlafes, er war nur wenig früher als Nefhithwen erwacht, noch immer völlig erschöpft und ausgebrannt. Nun entspannte er sich in ihren Armen und schlief ein. Diesmal war es für ihn ein heilsamer Schlaf, denn ihr Lied hielt die Schatten, die er von ihr genommen hatte und welche nun sein Licht zu ersticken drohten, fern von seiner Seele.

Legolas schlief tief und fest in ihrem Schoß und Nefhithwen hatte genügend Zeit über das, was Toben gesagt hatte, über Aragorns und Gandalfs Worte und über das Verhalten von Legolas nachzudenken. Ihr war schon lange klar, daß sie Legolas liebte, aber erst langsam begriff sie nun, daß sie ihren Gefühlen vertrauen mußte. Sie mußte dem Gefühl, das Legolas ihr entgegenbrachte und so stark war, daß er sich ihren Alpträumen stellte, um sie für immer zu bannen, vertrauen, sollte ihre Liebe eine Chance haben.

_**

* * *

E**s ist nicht richtig, sagt die Vernunft. _

_Es sollte nicht sein. Er ist ein Elb, unsterblich_

_und ich nur ein sterblicher Mensch._

_Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es wird uns vielleicht unglücklich machen..._

_Es ist mein Glück seine Liebe zu haben._

_Es ist alles, was ich will und brauche._

_Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es ist Legolas, dessen Liebe ich brauche  
wie die Luft zum Atmen._

_Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es ist die einzige, große und wahre Liebe. (2)_

_

* * *

_

Sie sah auf Legolas nieder und liebkoste mit ihren Fingern sanft seine Lippen. Es waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen und Legolas spürte ihre zarten Berührungen und wachte langsam auf. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er in ihre wunderschönen, braunen Augen und ihr Haar fiel wie ein dichter Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht, da sie sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter geneigt hatte. Er hob seine Hand hinter ihren Hinterkopf, zog sie sanft zu sich hinunter und suchte ihre Lippen. Zart war sein Kuß, ein Versprechen, eine Verheißung, aber auch respektvoll und ohne Forderung. Er wollte ihr nur seine Gefühle zeigen, aber ihr selbst die Entscheidung überlassen. Und Nefhithwen erwiderte seinen Kuß und suchte scheu Einlaß zwischen seinen Lippen. Die junge Königin spürte Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingern. Sie strich voller Liebe über seine Brust und ihre Hand suchte seine Haut unter dem leicht geöffneten Hemd. Legolas gab sich ihren Liebkosungen hin und fuhr seinerseits sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wangen. Dann fragte er sie:

„Nefhithwen, willst du mir nicht erzählen, was damals geschah und wie es zu der Zurückweisung durch meinen Vater kam? Ich war damals in Bruchtal und als ich heimkehrte und davon hörte, hatte ich einen großen Streit mit ihm, war dein Vater doch einst mein liebster Lehrer."

Er hatte vorsichtig und voller Sanftmut gesprochen, um sie nicht zu schrecken. Aber Nefhithwen hatte durch ihn ihre Angst vor der Vergangenheit verloren. Er gab ihr Sicherheit und sie wußte, daß ihre Alpträume keine Gewalt mehr über sie hatten, wenn er nur bei ihr war. Und so begann sie langsam, leise, aber nicht zögerlich von jenem Tag zu erzählen. Legolas hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen und gab ihr Kraft. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bevor sie fertig war und er hatte sie keinen Moment unterbrochen. Als sie endete, zitterte sie und ihre Stimme war brüchig. Legolas nahm sie in seine Arme und die Wärme und die Kraft, die er ausstrahlte, gaben ihr Halt und Zuversicht. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen und dachte an das Bild im kleinen Kaminzimmer, das ihren Vater und Legolas zeigte, die beieinander standen wie Vater und Sohn. Sie lächelte, denn sie war sich plötzlich sicher, daß ihr Vater ganz nahe bei ihr war und ihre Liebe zu Legolas gut hieß.

Tage vergingen, in denen Legolas und Nefhithwen fast ständig zusammen waren. Sie erzählte immer wieder von ihrer Kindheit. Immer wenn die Erinnerungen ihr Angst und Schrecken zurückbrachten, war es Legolas, der sie sanft, aber fest in seinen Armen hielt und ihr Halt und Sicherheit vermittelte. Legolas liebte Nefhithwen aus ganzem Herzen und er ließ sie dies auch spüren, aber er bedrängte sie nicht. Die junge Königin hatte die Kontrolle darüber, wie weit ihr Vertrauen in ihn und ihre eigenen Gefühle ging. Es war nun sieben Tage her, daß Nefhithwen ihren Alptraum hatte. Seit jener Nacht war er nicht wiedergekehrt.

Legolas konnte nicht mehr ständig nur im Schloßgarten wandeln. Ihm fehlte die Weite der Landschaft und die Wälder und so wollte er etwas mit seinem Pferd ausreiten. Der Elb wollte aber nicht im Galopp die Stadt durchqueren und vielleicht Ungemach provozieren und so führte er sein Tier am Zügel und ging langsam zum Stadttor. Er spürte nach wie vor die Ablehnung der Menschen, auch wenn sie keinen offenen Haß zeigten und ihn diesmal nur Schweigen traf. Er war gerade beim Tor angekommen, nickte den Soldaten zu, schwang sich auf sein Roß und ritt an, als ihn plötzlich und unvermittelt ein Schlag am Hinterkopf traf. Legolas wurde es schwarz vor Augen und er konnte sich nicht auf seinem Tier halten und stürzte zu Boden. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und blickte sich um. Die Soldaten, die ob des Vorfalles herbei geeilt waren, halfen ihm auf und zwei von ihnen hatten den Übeltäter des Angriffes gefaßt. Eine Frau war hinzugeeilt und umklammerte den Täter, der von den Soldaten an den Schultern gehalten wurde. Legolas, dem immer wieder schwindlig wurde, blickte den Angreifer an und mußte lächeln. Es war ein Knabe, der mit Bogen und Pfeil bewaffnet war, aber die Ausmaße der Waffe waren noch so, daß keine ernsthaften Verletzungen damit passieren konnten. Dennoch spürte Legolas, wie es ihm warm am Genick in den Kragen seiner Jacke lief, aber außer dem Schwindel schmerzte die Wunde nicht. Die Soldaten, deren Einstellung sich seit jener Nacht im Kampf gegen die Orks ihm gegenüber geändert hatte, sahen grimmig auf den Knaben, dessen Mutter ihn beschützend umklammerte. Der völlig verängstigte Junge blickte gehetzt und nach Hilfe heischend um sich. Legolas ging auf den Knaben zu und kniete vor ihm nieder. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber die Mutter beruhigte dies nicht. Was immer sie nun erwartete, dachte Legolas, sie mußte Furchtbares von Elben denken, und diese Möglichkeit stimmte ihn traurig. Der junge Prinz griff nach Pfeil und Bogen des Knaben und betrachtete sie genau. Dem Jungen war der Bogen angerissen, wodurch wahrscheinlich dieser Pfeil irregeleitet worden war. Legolas gab den beiden Wachen, die den jungen Galaner hielten, ein Zeichen ihn loszulassen. Die Wachen lächelten beruhigt, weil sie inzwischen erkannt hatten, daß der Elb nicht vorhatte, hier eine Strafe zu fordern. Dann sprach er den Burschen an:

„Diesen Bogen wirst du nicht mehr nutzen können. Er ist gebrochen. Hast du ihn dir selber gemacht oder ihn von deinem Vater erhalten?"

Der Junge blieb stumm und blickte den Elben, dessen Kleidung sich um den Hals langsam rot färbte, nur ängstlich an. Legolas blickte ihn sanft an und fragte leise:

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Und diesmal erhielt er eine geflüsterte Antwort:

„Arimar, mein Herr."

Legolas erhob sich wieder, wobei ihm abermals schwarz vor Augen wurde. Amarn war bei den Torwächtern und neben ihn getreten. Er stützte den Prinzen, als dieser beim Aufstehen stark schwankte. Besorgt blickte er auf den sich immer weiter vergrößernden Blutfleck im Rücken des Elben.

„Nun, Arimar, wie verhält es sich mit deinem Bogen?", fragte Legolas erneut. Seine Stimme war schwach, aber mild und einschmeichelnd. Der Knabe verlor ein wenig von seiner Furcht:

„Mein Vater hatte ihn mir gemacht, aber er ist im Kampf gefallen", bekam der Elb traurig zur Antwort und eine Träne rann dem Jungen über das Gesicht. Legolas fing sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf und strich ihm sanft über seine schmutzige Wange. Die Mutter des Jungen war hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem, was sie von Elben erwartete und der sanften Art, wie Legolas mit ihrem Sohn umging. Legolas fuhr dem Knaben durch sein kurzes blondes Haar und sprach zu ihm:

„Wenn du mir einen Ast aus geschmeidigem Holz in der Länge dieses Bogens bringst, werde ich dir einen neuen Bogen anfertigen, Arimar, damit du weiter üben kannst, und irgendwann wirst du mir dein Können zeigen."

Der Junge blickte zu dem Elben auf, seine Augen waren voller Erstaunen und scheu erwiderte er das Lächeln Legolas'. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, als ihm langsam klar wurde, daß er keine Strafe erhalten würde und sogar noch einen neuen Bogen. Arimar nickte wortlos. Legolas verabschiedete sich und wandte sich ab. Er konnte nicht mehr, ihm war übel und laufend wurde im schwarz vor Augen. Er spürte, wie ihm die Kleidung im Rücken an der Haut klebte. Wie immer ihn da dieser verunglückte Pfeil des Jungen getroffen hatte, obwohl wirklich nur eine Kinderwaffe, sie mußte ihn in einer Weise verletzt haben, die ernster war, als er es zunächst erwartete. Er spürte außer einem leichten Stechen keinen Schmerz, weshalb er sich keinen Reim auf seine Schwäche machen konnte. Ein Soldat hatte sich seines Pferdes angenommen und Amarn hielt sich neben Legolas, um ihn, wenn notwendig, zu stützen. Was Legolas nicht wahrnahm, sahen sie. Der Stoff seiner Jacke war bereits im Rücken bis zu den Schulterblättern rot von Blut. Und sie sahen, wie die Pfeilspitze der Kinderwaffe im Genick des Elben knapp über dem Kragenrand steckte.

Der Anführer der Wachen hatte einen Soldaten ins Schloß vorgeschickt, damit ein Heiler bereitstand, sich um den Prinzen zu kümmern und die Königin von dem Vorfall informiert wurde. Als sie den Hof des Palastes erreichten, war Legolas kaum mehr imstande einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten. Er spürte eine bleierne Schwere in sich und die Übelkeit und der Schmerz hatten immer mehr zugenommen.

Nefhithwen lief über den Hof auf ihn zu und er versuchte, sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen, aber dies verunglückte gänzlich. Ein neuer Schwindelanfall ließ ihn aufstöhnen und er brach in die Knie, bevor Amarn an seiner Seite reagieren konnte. Nefhithwen erschrak über das Aussehen von Legolas.

‚_Hieß es nicht, daß es eine Kinderwaffe war?'_

Mehrere helfende Hände griffen dem Elben um die Taille, halfen ihm auf und stützten ihn, bis in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete bereits Nefrot, der Heiler. Nefhithwen half Legolas, die Jacke und das Hemd auszuziehen und sich niederzulegen. Bäuchlings auf dem Bett liegend, schloß Legolas die Augen und stöhnte auf, als der Heiler die Wunde an seinem Genick abtastete. Dann gab es einen kurzen stechenden, aber unendlich qualvollen Schmerz, der durch seinen ganzen Körper raste. Legolas krampfte seine Finger in das Laken und schrie gequält in das Kissen. Nur mühsam entspannte er sich wieder, als der Heiler die Wunde reinigte und verband. Er tat dies alles schweigend, aber nun sprach er zur Königin und Legolas vernahm seine Worte wie aus weiter Ferne:

„Es war eine Kinderwaffe, aber die Spitze hat eine Ader aufgerissen und war zwischen zwei Wirbeln stecken geblieben. Er braucht ein wenig Ruhe, aber jetzt wo der Pfeil entfernt ist und der Blutverlust durch den Verband gestoppt wird, besteht keine Gefahr mehr."

Damit verabschiedete sich der Heiler und verließ das Zimmer. Und auch Gimli, der von Legolas' Ausflug nichts gewußt hatte und ebenso erschrocken von dessen Zustand, sich um seinen Freund zutiefst sorgte, nickte der Königin zu und verließ den Raum.

Legolas mußte trotz seiner Schwäche lächeln, man sollte keine Waffe unterschätzen, auch nicht die eines Kindes. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber Nefhithwen hielt ihn davon ab und begann mit einem feuchten Tuch seine Schultern zu reinigen. Sanft wusch sie ihn und er ließ sich ihre zärtlichen Berührungen gefallen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete sie liebevoll, während sie sich nun seiner Brust widmete. Seine Hand fuhr gefühlvoll über ihre Wange und er strich ihr eine vorwitzige Locke aus der Stirn. Sie ließ das Tuch in die Schüssel fallen, die sie neben dem Bett auf das kleine Tischchen gestellt hatte, beugte sich zu Legolas nieder und küßte ihn neckend am Mundwinkel. Legolas legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft zu sich nieder, so daß Nefhithwen von seinen Armen umfaßt auf ihm zu liegen kam. Er war erschöpft und müde, aber die Zärtlichkeit von Nefhithwen hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und er wollte alles, was sie ihm bereit war, zu geben. Er sehnte sich nach ihren Berührungen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sie ebenso verwöhnen zu dürfen. Legolas hatte sich die ganze Zeit über selbst Zurückhaltung auferlegt, aber sie nun so nahe und auf seiner Haut zu spüren, quälte ihn mehr, als zuvor die Pfeilspitze in seinem Genick.

* * *

(1) Begriffsdefiniton von Trauma. 

(2) Aus: "Es ist was es ist" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	11. Der Bruch

Kapitel 6

* * *

**_Der Bruch_**

**N**efhithwen liebkoste Legolas zärtlich und ließ sich sein Streicheln, an ihn geschmiegt, gefallen, aber sie hielt Legolas sanft zurück, wenn dieser weiter gehen wollte, und er akzeptierte dies. Er war glücklich, daß er sie in seinen Armen halten durfte und sie seine Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte. Nefhithwen wußte, daß Legolas sie nicht bedrängen wollte, aber sie sehnte sich auch nach ihm und hätte sich gerne ihm hingegeben, aber ihre Sorge um seinen Zustand hielt sie davon ab. Er sah blaß und erschöpft aus. Sollte er nur glauben, sie wäre noch nicht bereit, denn wenn sie ihm gestehen würde, was sie sich wünschte, sie würde ihn, egal ob erschöpft oder nicht, sicher nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Legolas erholte sich in den folgenden Tagen und verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte ihn gebeten auch anwesend zu sein, wenn sie Gäste empfing oder Beratungen und Gericht abhielt. Sie wollte ihn in ihre Welt einbinden, wollte ihm zeigen, daß er in ihr Leben gehörte, aber auch dem Volk zeigen, was Legolas ihr bedeutete. Aber ein jahrelang gepflegtes Feindbild ließ sich nicht so leicht ändern, und Legolas spürte, wann immer er mit Gimli durch die Stadt ging, den Argwohn und die Ablehnung der Bevölkerung. Nur wenige traten ihm freundlicher gegenüber. Es waren die Verwandten der Überlebenden des Überfalles auf das Dorf, die ihm das Leben ihrer Lieben zu verdanken hatten. Es waren die Soldaten Amarn, Kalem, Waith und Legan, die Legolas' Nähe suchten und ihn auch durch die Stadt begleiteten, wenn Gimli mit seiner kleinen, drallen Wäscherin des Palastes beschäftigt war und ganz wohlgemut seiner eigenen Wege ging. Und es waren Arimar und seine Mutter, die ihn freundlich in ihrem Haus begrüßten, wenn er kam, um an dem Bogen für den Jungen weiterzuarbeiten. Arimar saß dann immer ganz nahe bei Legolas und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit genau. Der Junge war so froh und glücklich, wie seit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr, und seine Mutter dankte dem jungen Elben die Geduld und seine Sanftmut durch ihre Freundlichkeit. Sie überwand ihre Scheu und fragte eines Tages:

„Herr, man hört über den Düsterwald viele dunkle Geschichten, aber wenn an dem Wahres wäre, würden nicht gutherzige Wesen wie Ihr darin wohnen. Bitte erzählt von Eurem Zuhause."

Legolas blickte die Mutter von Arimar überrascht an und antwortete dann ernst:

„Meine Heimat wurde von Dol Guldur aus lange Zeit von dunklen Wesen, gesandt von Sauron, angegriffen und heimgesucht. Aus dem Bereich in dem sie lebten konnten sie von uns nur mühsam zurückgedrängt werden, und solange die Macht des Dunklen wuchs, wurde meine Heimat immer unheimlicher und gefährlicher. Grausame und schreckliche Kreaturen lauerten jedem Reisenden auf, der so leichtsinnig war, in unsere Heimat zu kommen und nicht ausreichend bewaffnet und gewappnet war. Auf der anderen Seite mußten wir uns zu den Grenzen Rhovanions hin immer gegen die Wilden Menschen aus dem Süden erwehren, die sich auch in den Dienst des Bösen gestellt hatten. Daher der dunkle Ruf unseres Waldes, meiner Heimat."

Thalia, die Schwester Arimars, fragte:

„Die Geschichten erzählen aber von Euch und Eurem Kampf gegen die Versklavung der Düsterwaldelben. In diesen Geschichten werdet Ihr das Licht Rhovanions genannt. Warum?"

Legolas lächelte verhalten und arbeitete an dem Bogen weiter, bis er nach einer Weile erwiderte:

„Es ist schon sehr lange her, als schon einmal der Schatten Saurons auf diesem Land lag, viele von uns waren damals in Gefangenschaft und Sklaverei geraten. Auch mein Vater. Ich war, obwohl schon Hunderte von Jahren alt, in den Augen meines Volkes immer noch ein Kind, vielleicht nach eurem Ermessen gerade in deinem Alter, so vierzehn Sommer, aber dennoch bereits gut im Umgang mit dem Bogen und von meinem Vater in die Pflichten eines Thronfolgers eingewiesen. Ich sammelte die verbliebenen Elbenkrieger um mich, und wir verließen den Düsterwald. Es gelang uns, zunächst meinen Vater zu befreien und mit ihm die getreuesten und besten unserer Elbenkrieger, die in die Wilden Lande verschleppt worden waren. Damit wandte sich unser Schicksal, der König konnte zum Gegenschlag ausholen und wir trieben die finsteren Gestalten zurück an die Grenzen. Die Bedrohung blieb, aber mein Volk war wieder frei." (1)

Legolas schwieg und da ergänzte die Mutter der Kinder:

„Licht Rhovanions. Das bezieht sich auf die Hoffnung, die Ihr eurem Volk gegeben habt und die abermals bestätigt wurde, als ihr mit der Gemeinschaft gegen Sauron zogt und ihn besiegt habt."

Die Zurückhaltung und Bescheidenheit des Prinzen gefielen ihr gut und sie lächelte wissend, als sie weiter sprach:

„Diese Umschreibung, die sowohl zu Eurem Wesen als auch Eurer Erscheinung paßt, ist in Anbetracht dessen, was Ihr in jungen Jahren bereits als Kämpfer geleistet habt, durchaus verdient."

Sie betrachtete Legolas versonnen und war einige Momente in ihre Gedanken versunken, bevor sie auf Legolas' erstaunte Miene hin noch anmerkte:

„Man sagt, Ihr seid in etwa eintausendvierhundert Jahre alt. Unvorstellbar für uns und so viele Generationen unserer Zeit. Aber ich habe auch gehört, daß die Elben nicht unsterblich sind. Einer der ältesten Elben, die noch in Mittelerde verweilen, soll Euer Vater sein. Von ihm wird berichtet, daß er annähernd sechstausend Jahr sein soll."

Legolas grinste. Sein Vater würde nicht gerne hören, wie er noch älter gemacht wurde als er ohnehin schon war.

Die Frau, die vielleicht zehn Jahre älter war als Nefhithwen, sprach weiter:

„Demnach wäret Ihr immer noch jung in ihrem Sinne und für Eure Eltern bleibt Ihr ohnehin immer ein Kind."

Die Mutter blickte auf ihre Sprößlinge nieder und lachte, als sie der leicht säuerlichen Miene des Elben gewahr wurde. In diesem Punkt waren wohl alle Lebewesen gleich, keiner wollte ab einem gewissen Alter noch als Kind bezeichnet werden, schon gar nicht von den eigenen Eltern.

Arimars Mutter war mehr und mehr von dem Elben eingenommen und sie behandelte ihn, um ihn ein wenig zu necken, wie ein eigenes Kind. Nicht respektlos, aber sie ließ ihn spüren, daß er ein Freund der Familie geworden war und ein wenig die Funktion des großen Bruders für die Kleinen übernommen hatte. Legolas spielte das Spiel mit, grantelte ein wenig spaßhaft mit der Mutter und fügte sich ansonsten in diese Situation, die ihm so gut tat, war die Herzlichkeit doch ein großer Kontrast zu dem, was ihm in der Stadt sonst so entgegen gebracht wurde.

Nach einer Woche war der Bogen fertig, und gerade als Legolas einen überglücklich strahlenden Jungen zum Übungsfeld für die Bogenschützen begleiten wollte, hielt ihn die Mutter Arimars vor dem Verlassen des Hauses auf:

„Legolas, Prinz!"

Sie verhielt einen Moment, weil sie nicht sicher war, wie sie sagen sollte, was sie empfand und auch nicht sicher war, ob dem Elb ein solches Anerbieten recht war.

„Prinz!" So setzte sie nochmals an: „Ihr seid in diesem Hause immer herzlich willkommen. Mit der Fertigstellung des Bogens sind mein Dank und meine Freundschaft nicht vorüber."

Legolas blickte Narith schweigend einen Moment direkt in die Augen, dann lächelte er so sanft, daß es der Galanerin ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Danke!" antwortete Legolas leise, aber die Wärme in seinen Augen zeigte Narith, wie viel ihm ihre Bekundung bedeutete und sie schenkte ihm gleichfalls ihr schönstes Lachen. Legolas verbeugte sich leicht und ging hinaus zu einem wartenden und ungeduldigen Arimar. Auf dem Weg zum Bogenplatz gesellte sich Gimli sehr frohgelaunt zu ihnen und auf einen scheelen Blick von Legolas hin brummte er unwillig:

„Was? Hast du noch nie einen satten Mann gesehen?"

Legolas lachte auf und die Menschen auf der Straße wandten sich ob des silberhellen Klanges, den sie hörten nach diesen beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen um, die eine in ihren Augen unverständliche Freundschaft zueinander pflegten.

Legolas erwiderte, noch immer amüsiert: „Einen satten Mann wohl, aber noch nie einen, der dabei so stolz wie ein Hahn durch die Gegend stakste."

Gimli blickte ihn wütend an und grummelte nur:

„Na warte, das bekommst du noch zurück, mein feiner Elbenfreund. Wart's nur ab!"

Legolas schmunzelte ob dieser Drohung, denn Gimli war nicht nachtragend und so, wie sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig aufzogen, war immer mit einer Revanche zu rechnen. Auf dem Übungsplatz dann gab sich Arimar alle Mühe, aber er hatte mit dem Bogen große Schwierigkeiten und bereits Tränen in den Augen, weil er Legolas nicht zeigen konnte, wie gut er als Schütze bereits war. Legolas hatte den Knaben genau beobachtet und gesehen, daß der Junge unter der eigenen Last seiner Erwartungen vollkommen verspannt war und einen neuen, noch nicht geschmeidigen Bogen, nicht wirklich handhaben konnte. Er trat an den Jungen heran und nahm ihm sanft den Bogen aus der Hand. Dann zog er Arimar, dem schon die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, in seine Arme. Leise sprach er zu ihm, sanft und aufbauend und nach einer Weile löste sich der Junge aus seiner Umarmung, schluckte seine Tränen herunter, wischte sich seine Augen und stellte sich mit dem Bogen nochmals auf. Legolas kniete hinter ihm, half ihm den Bogen zu spannen und achtete auf die richtige Haltung des Jungen. Auf sein Kommando ließ Arimar den Pfeil vom Bogen schnellen und er traf genau ins Schwarze. Arimar drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen und einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Legolas um. Er hatte verstanden, was Legolas ihm vermitteln wollte und sah nun dem Elben voller Freude ins Gesicht.

Gimli hatte dieses Bild still beobachtet und zum erstenmal fiel ihm auf, wie fürsorglich und sanft Legolas mit einem Kind umging. Gedankenversunken dachte er bei sich, wie gut sich Legolas als Vater machen würde und er fragte sich, warum sein Freund noch immer ohne eine Partnerin war. Dann schmunzelte der Zwerg in sich hinein.

‚_Mit Nefhithwen könnte das, was bislang vielleicht dagegen gestanden hatte, ja nichtig geworden sein.'_

Legolas unterdessen nickte Arimar nur lächelnd zu und erhob sich wieder.

„Der Bogen wird noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er so geschmeidig ist wie dein alter, Arimar. Verlier nicht die Geduld, es liegt nicht an deinem Können, aber du mußt lernen, auch so etwas einzukalkulieren und damit umgehen zu können", sprach der Elb sanft, fuhr dem Jungen durch das Haar und wollte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Schloß machen, als er von einigen Soldaten aufgehalten wurde.

„Herr, wir haben beobachtet, wie Ihr mit dem Jungen umgegangen seid, und wie er nach Eurer Weisung den Bogen handhabte. Von den Elben, und besonders von Euch, erzählen die Geschichten Wunderliches über die Beherrschung der Bogenkunst. Wärt Ihr so freundlich, uns eine Kostprobe Eures Könnens zu geben?"

Legolas blickte in die Gesichter der Männer, er war sich unsicher, ob sie aus Mißtrauen oder aus wirklichem Interesse an ihn herangetreten waren, aber er sah keinen Unbill in ihren Augen und als dann auch noch Arimar bettelte, er möge ihnen doch etwas zeigen, gab er nach.

Waith reichte Legolas seinen Bogen. Der Elb hatte seinen eigenen Bogen bei seinen Waffen im Schloß. Er zog zunächst einige Male den Bogen voll aus, bevor er einen Pfeil anlegte. Erst gab er drei Probeschüsse auf die Zielplatte des Jungen ab, bevor er sich in Position für die volle Distanz der Waffe stellte. Er nahm die Pfeile, die ihm von dem jungen Soldaten, der ihm seinen Bogen geliehen hatte, gereicht wurden und verschoß sie so schnell hintereinander, daß die Soldaten kaum seiner Bewegungen folgen konnten. Alle drei Pfeile landeten dicht nebeneinander im Schwarzen, und dennoch ließ Legolas mit einem Kopfschütteln den Bogen sinken. Für seine eigenen Ansprüche waren sie schlecht gesetzt und zu langsam erfolgt, aber für die Männer, die ihn beobachtet hatten, war es reine Zauberei.

Gimli, der bisher still dabei gestanden hatte, fing an zu lästern und schürte dadurch noch das Staunen der Soldaten:

„Also wirklich, Legolas, du warst auch schon mal schneller. Und die Pfeile sind ja nicht gerade im Zentrum des Schwarzen. Auf eine größere Distanz muß ich mir ja Sorgen machen, daß du sie noch nicht mal mehr ins Ziel hättest bringen können."

Die Soldaten sahen den Zwerg entgeistert an und hörten in völligem Unglauben die Antwort von Legolas:

„Du hast recht, Gimli, das waren keine guten Schüsse. Ich bin wohl aus der Übung", und er zwinkerte dem Zwerg lachend dabei zu, denn er wußte genau, daß Gimli ihn und nicht die Soldaten aufziehen wollte. Mit diesen Schüssen war Legolas immer noch unübertroffen, zumal es nicht sein eigener Bogen war, mit dem er die Pfeile abgeschossen hatte.

Legolas gab Waith den Bogen dankend zurück und wandte sich mit Gimli zum Gehen. Da sagte Kalem, ein Soldat mittleren Alters:

„Herr, verzeiht, wir wollten Euch nicht beleidigen. Es waren die Geschichten, die man von Euch erzählt, die uns neugierig machten, als wir sahen, wie Ihr mit dem Knaben umgingt."

Legolas wandte sich zu Kalem und erkannte in ihm denjenigen wieder, der ihn mit Amarn festgehalten hatte, als Gimli ihm das Königskraut einflößte. Er erwiderte:

„Das Bild, das Ihr von den Elben habt, beruht nicht auf der Wirklichkeit, sondern auf einem schlimmen Mißverständnis in der Not, das tiefe Wut auf beiden Seiten hervorgerufen hat. Es ist nicht leicht das zu überwinden, aber vielleicht haben wir gerade einen Anfang gemacht. Ihr habt mich nicht beleidigt, Kalem."

Legolas nickte den Soldaten nochmals zu und ging.

Die Soldaten blickten ihm schweigend nach und schließlich meinte einer von ihnen:

„Er hat recht und daß dem so ist, hat dieser Prinz uns bereits mehrfach bewiesen, aber für die Bevölkerung ist an den Elben nach wie vor nichts Gutes. Seht, wie sie ihm nachblicken."

Und die Soldaten sahen die mißmutigen Blicke, die Passanten dem Elben zuwarfen und sie hörten auch vereinzelte Beschimpfungen. Die Soldaten blickten sich betreten an, denn sie wußten nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollten, aber der junge Elbenkrieger hatte diese harschen Worte nicht verdient.

Legolas trafen die Beschimpfungen hart, aber er wußte auch, woher sie stammten, und daß dieses Unwissen und jahrelang geschürte Mißgunst zwischen den Galanern und dem Waldelbenvolk nicht so leicht würden zu überwinden sein. Er dachte an die Begegnungmit dem Fremden einige Tage zuvor, der ihn mit seinen Worten so getroffen hatte. Legolas Herz wurde schwer und er sinnierte:

‚_Was ist, wenn es mir nicht gelingt, in diesem Ungemach zu vermitteln? Hat Nefhithwens und meine Liebe unter diesen Umständen eine Chance?'_

Er würde auch noch seinen Vater mit seiner Liebe konfrontieren müssen und er wußte wirklich nicht zu sagen, wie dieser reagieren würde.

Der Prinz wurde aus diesen traurigen Gedanken gerissen, als er seinen Namen rufen hörte. Nefhithwen lief auf ihn zu und rief ihn sanft. Sie sah ihn an und erkannte seine Schwermut und Traurigkeit. Nefhithwen nahm ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit zärtlich in ihre Arme, zog seinen Kopf zu sich nieder und küßte ihn behutsam. Dann fragte sie leise:

„Legolas?"

Der junge Elb blickte Nefhithwen vor sich schweigend an und fuhr mit seinen Fingern liebevoll über ihre Wange, dann fragte er fast atemlos:

„Liebst du mich Nefhithwen? Genug, um mich auch gegen den Willen deines Volkes in deinem Herzen zu behalten? Oder sollte ich besser gehen, solange wir noch die Kraft haben es hier und jetzt zu beenden?"

Nefhithwen stockte das Herz und sie dachte ängstlich:

‚_Was ist geschehen, daß Legolas es in Erwägung zieht zu gehen, unsere Liebe aufzugeben?'_

Zitternd fuhren ihre Finger über seine Lippen und leise sprach sie:

„Ich will nicht, daß du gehst oder auch nur daran denkst. Melethron, ich liebe dich. Ich will unser Glück nicht beenden, wo es doch gerade erst begonnen hat."

Legolas senkte seinen Kopf und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Sie spürte wie er bebte und hob verzweifelt ihren Kopf und blickte in seine Augen. Leise und mit rauher Stimme erwiderte er:

„Dein Volk haßt mich, wie kann ich das je wenden? Und auch meinem Vater muß ich mit unserer Liebe gegenübertreten. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen unseren Völkern geschehen sein kann, daß er damals so reagierte, aber vielleicht wirst du nun in meiner Heimat ebenso wenig gelitten, wie ich hier. Wird unsere Liebe stark genug sein, meine Geliebte?"

Nefhithwen hauchte Legolas einen Kuß auf seine bebenden Lippen und sie sagte mit festem Blick in seine Augen:

„Ja!"

Dann löste sie sich aus seinen Armen, schob ihre Hand in die seine und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Schloßgarten. Sie wollte mit ihm allein sein, seine trüben Gedanken verscheuchen, den Schatten in seinem Herzen vertreiben.

Als sie im Garten allein waren, zog Legolas Nefhithwen erneut in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Lange sprach er nicht, aber dann sagte er leise:

„Ich muß zu meinem Vater. Ich muß ihm von meiner Liebe zu dir berichten und erfahren, wie er darüber denkt. Wenn ich mich deinem Volke, dem Widerwillen und Haß stellen soll, muß ich zunächst erfahren, warum mein Vater dir damals seine Hilfe verweigerte und wie er heute dazu steht. Ich muß wissen, ob ich den Segen oder den Zorn meines Vaters habe, wenn ich mich für meine Liebe entscheide. Ob ich noch eine Heimat haben werde."

Nefhithwen sagte lange nichts, dann fragte sie leise und verzagt:

„Wird die Reaktion deines Vaters etwas an deiner Liebe zu mir ändern? An deiner Entscheidung?"

Sie blickte dabei ängstlich in sein Gesicht, aber er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Lippen, bevor er erwiderte:

„Nein Melethril Sindarin: Geliebte, das hat keine Bedeutung für meine Liebe zu dir, aber ich brauche die Gewißheit, wo meine Zukunft von nun an liegen wird. Wo werde ich von nun an Ruhe und Geborgenheit finden? Allein in der Liebe zu dir, bei deinem Volk, daß mich nicht wünscht, oder mit dir und einer Familie im Rücken, die mir Halt gibt, wenn ich mich dem Unwillen deines Volkes stelle, aber ab und an vielleicht dem Unbill entfliehen muß um nicht an meiner Seele Schaden zu nehmen? Oder werde ich nur noch Halt und Geborgenheit in deiner Liebe finden können, weil meine Wurzeln durchtrennt wurden?"

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages im Garten und Legolas entschied sich, bereits am nächsten Tag zum Düsterwald aufzubrechen, um seinen Vater nach den Hintergründen seiner Verweigerung zu fragen. Legolas hoffte, dadurch einen Hinweis zu bekommen, wie er den Zwist zwischen ihren beiden Völkern auflösen konnte. Er betete zu den Valar, daß sein Vater den Grund für seinen Zorn inzwischen begraben hatte und gewillt war die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Völkern niederzulegen.

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete sich Legolas auf den Aufbruch vor. Nefhithwen liebte Legolas und ließ ihn nicht gerne gehen. Sie bereute schon fast, daß sie sich ihm nicht hingegeben hatte, so sehr sehnte sie sich, nur bei dem Gedanken an seine Abwesenheit, bereits nach ihm. Aber noch etwas Anderes versetzte sie in Unruhe. Nefhithwen konnte sich eines unbestimmten Gefühls nicht erwehren, daß sie ihre große Liebe verlieren würde, wenn der Prinz nach Düsterwald aufbrach. Sie hatte Angst und Legolas spürte dies wohl. Er nahm sie fest in seine Arme und versprach ihr, beim nächsten Vollmond zurück zu sein, egal was das Gespräch mit seinem Vater ergab. Gimli hingegen bat er, bei der jungen Königin zu bleiben und ihr eine Stütze in seiner Abwesenheit zu sein. Auch sollte er Aragorn eine Nachricht über sein Wohlbefinden zusenden. Dann nahm er seine Geliebte nochmals zärtlich, aber voller Hingabe und Forderung in seine Arme, küßte sie lange sanft und begehrlich und löste sich nur schwer wieder von ihr. Dann brach Legolas auf.

Und auch Gimli blickte seinem Freund lange nach und spürte die düstere Ahnung der Königin fast körperlich.

Legolas hatte die Richtung nach Isengard eingeschlagen. Er wollte die Distanz durch den Fangorn abkürzen und bei Dol Guldur seine Heimat betreten. Er war sich bewußt, daß er ein Risiko mit diesem kürzesten Weg einging, war doch Rohan von Orks und wilden Menschen angegriffen worden, die entweder im Nebelgebirge, dem Weißen Gebirge oder in den Emyn Muil Zuflucht fanden. Auf dem von ihm gewählten Weg (2) nach Hause mußte er sich durch einen Engpaß zwischen diesen Gebirgszügen hindurchbegeben. Die Nähe von Isengard und die Tatsache, daß nach wie vor der Fangorn vielen Bewohnern Mittelerdes zu unheimlich war, ließ ihn aber hoffen, unbehelligt zu bleiben.

Diese Hoffnung sollte sich aber nicht erfüllen. Legolas ritt zunächst am Fluß entlang und hatte sich am Zusammenfluß von Isen und Adorn weiter auf der Seite des Isen gehalten. Er war nun schon den zweiten Tag in Richtung Isengard unterwegs. An den Furten des Isen querte er diesen und ritt nun durch die Westfold von Rohan vorbei am Tal des Zauberers. Am dritten Tag mußte er die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges umrunden und dann Richtung Norden zum Fangorn. Es war der dritte Tag, als sich ein Trupp von zehn wilden Menschen und Orks auf seine Spur setzte. Legolas bemerkte dies, als er auf einer Anhöhe seinen weiteren Weg überblickte und er schätzte die Distanz zu seinen Verfolgern. Bei dem eingeschlagenen Tempo würde er den Fangorn nicht mehr vor ihnen erreichen und ein Kampf schien unausweichlich. Mit den Kämpfern könnte es Legolas noch aufnehmen, auch wenn es ein harter und sehr unausgeglichener Kampf würde, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß auch er dabei Verletzungen davontragen würde, war hoch, weshalb er versuchte das Tempo seines Reittieres zu verschärfen und lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Hatte er den Fangorn erst erreicht, würde er in Sicherheit sein.

Er war am Nachmittag dem Fangorn bereits sehr nahe, als aus dem Nebelgebirge, durch ein Hügeltal versteckt, ihm eine Horde weiterer Orks den Weg abschnitt und es zum Kampf kam. Legolas hielt sich die verfolgenden Angreifer zunächst mit Pfeilen vom Leib und trieb dabei sein Reittier weiter in Richtung Fangorn. Er wich der zweiten Gruppe nicht aus, sondern hielt direkt auf die Gruppe der Orks zu, welche ihm den Weg abschneiden wollten. Er brach in vollem Galopp durch sie hindurch, indem er mit seinen beiden Langmessern gezielt Hiebe um sich verteilte. Dann kam sein Pferd ins Straucheln und um einen unglücklichen Sturz zu vermeiden, sprang Legolas behende vom Rücken seines Tieres. Er landete sicher auf den Beinen und wandte sich seinen Verfolgern zu. Sein Tier brach seitwärts aus und verschwand zwischen den Hügeln. Es war ein harter, gnadenloser Kampf, wie ihn Legolas seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr hatte führen müssen, aber er war ein erfahrener Kämpfer mit todbringender Schnelligkeit. Es gelang ihm mit einer Reihe von Rückzugskämpfen schließlich die Flucht in den Fangorn. Was Legolas nicht ahnte, war, daß er mit diesem Sieg über die Horde von Menschen und Orks Morkas, dem Anführer dieser Bande, erneut eine empfindliche Niederlage beigebracht hatte, die sehr an dessen Ansehen zerrte. Es war auch Morkas' Rotte gewesen, die den Überraschungsangriff auf die Soldaten Galens bei dem niedergemachten Dorf durchgeführte hatte und durch Legolas verraten worden war. Morkas schwor Rache. Er würde diesen Elben verfolgen, bis er ihn in seinen Fängen hielt und ihn für den Verlust seiner Männer und seines Stolzes büßen lassen konnte.

Legolas indessen lief leichtfüßig geraden Wegs durch den Fangorn. Er kannte diesen Wald wie sich selbst, hatte er doch viel Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg in ihm verbracht und war den Legenden nachgegangen, welche die Bäume ihm erzählten. Er war ein Freund dieses Waldes geworden und brauchte sich nicht vor den wilden Ents zu fürchten. Es war vielmehr so, daß sie ihn geschützt hätten, wären die Angreifer so verrückt gewesen in diesen Wald einzudringen. Aber Morkas war ein kluger Mann und brauchte dies nicht zu tun, die Richtung, die der Elb eingeschlagen hatte, sagte ihm, daß dieser auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald war und dort in der Nähe wollte er sich verbergen und auf seine Rache warten.

Legolas hatte den Wald in Höhe von Flinkbarts Haus betreten und nahm den direkten Weg in Richtung Dol Guldur. Er überquerte den Onodlo Sindarin: Entwasser und den Fluß Limklar, der in den Anduin floß. Er hatte sich in der Nacht keine Ruhe gegönnt und war bereits am Abend des nächsten Tages auf den Feldern von Celebrant angelangt. Legolas würde auch diese Nacht keine Rast einlegen und den Anduin am Morgen ein gutes Stück nach den Stromschnellen am Zusammenfluß von Celebrant und Anduin überqueren. Er würde dann noch zwei Tage benötigen, bevor er über die Ebene von Laurelindórinan die Grenzen des Düsterwaldes bei Dol Guldur erreichen würde. Durch den Wald wollte er sich dann heimwärts zum Palast seines Vaters wenden. Legolas war sich sicher, daß er bereits am Rand des Waldes von den Wachen seines Volkes begrüßt werden würde, und dort konnte er sich dann ausruhen. Er dachte an Nefhithwen. Er war erst fünf Tage von Galen fort und doch fehlte sie ihm bereits schmerzlich. Legolas hatte nochmals eine Wegstrecke von sechs Tagen vor sich, bis er daheim in den Hallen Thranduils seine Mutter und seinen Vater in die Arme schließen konnte. Er vermißte Nefhithwen, ihr Lachen, ihre leuchtenden Augen, aber er freute sich dennoch auf ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Eltern, dennoch spürte er auch eine undefinierbare Unruhe in seinem Herzen, wenn er an das Gespräch dachte, in dem er seinen Eltern seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen offenbaren wollte.

Es war bereits Abend des siebten Tages nach Verlassen von Galawait, als Legolas an den Grenzen Rhovanions von den Wachen der Waldelben aufgehalten wurde. Die Soldaten grüßten ihren Prinzen und waren froh, ihn wohlauf zu sehen, denn die Kunde von Aragorns und Legolas' Gefangennahme durch die Galaner war bereits bis zu ihnen gedrungen. Aragorn war aber so weise gewesen und hatte von Edoras aus Nachricht an Thranduil gesandt, um die Waldelben von unüberlegten Handlungen abzuhalten. Legolas ruhte die Nacht in der Gesellschaft der Wachen und machte sich am nächsten Morgen zur Hauptstadt des Düsterwaldes auf. Der Wald, der schon lange nicht mehr diesem Namen gerecht wurde, trug bei den Waldelben bereits wieder seinen angestammten Namen „Grünwald" und das Land um ihn herum wurde Waldlandreich genannt. Das Gebiet der Waldelben war groß, es war das größte der Elbenvölker, und so benötigte Legolas trotz seiner Eile drei Tage bis er am Palast ankam. Die Kunde von der Rückkehr Thranduilion, Licht Rhovanions, war bereits bis zur Stadt gelangt und so wurde Legolas von seinem Volk mit Freuden aufgenommen. Überall wurde er lachend und winkend begrüßt und einem Beobachter hätte in den Sinn kommen können, daß der Wald und die Elben beim Anblick ihres geliebten Prinzen zu neuem Leben erwachten.

Legolas wanderte durch den Palast auf der Suche nach seinem Vater. Er war sich sicher, daß sein Vater ebenfalls bereits von seiner Rückkehr informiert worden war, aber er war der König und würde warten, bis sein Sohn zu ihm kam oder ihn zu sich befehlen. Legolas verletzte dies nicht, wußte er doch, wie sein Vater erst reagieren würde, wenn sie unter sich waren. Die Besprechungen und Audienzen des Königs waren meist vormittags und damit bereits beendet und so hatte Legolas Thranduil nicht im Thronsaal angetroffen. Der junge Thronfolger war daraufhin zunächst zu seiner Mutter geeilt, die ihn wie immer liebevoll in ihre Arme schloß und ihn mit sanftem Zwang bei sich behielt, bis er ihr wenigstens in Teilen von seiner letzten Reise berichtet hatte. Sie hielt ihren Sohn lange in ihren Armen und strich ihm zärtlich mit ihren Händen über sein Gesicht. Nach der Kunde seiner Gefangennahme durch die Galaner hatte sie schon das Schlimmste befürchtet und auch die Nachricht von Aragorn hatte sie nicht wirklich beruhigt. Erst jetzt, da sie ihren einzigen Sohn wieder in ihre Arme schließen konnte, wich ihre Furcht und Legolas, der seine Mutter aufs innigste liebte, blieb bei ihr, bis sich ihr Herz beruhigt hatte, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater begab.

Legolas fand den König schließlich in der Bibliothek, in die er sich mit Aranhathel und Celebril, zwei seiner Berater und engsten Freunden zurückgezogen hatte. Als Legolas den Raum betrat, blickte Thranduil von einigen Schriftstücken auf, und ein Freudestrahlen ging über sein Gesicht. Rasch stand er auf, ging seinem Sohn entgegen und schloß ihn fest in seine Arme. Seine Umarmung war eng und dauerte lange, auch wenn seine Sorgen durch Aragorns Nachricht sich etwas gelegt hatten. Nie hätte er offen eingestanden, daß er genauso verzweifelt gewesen war wie Legolas' Mutter, aber jetzt drückte sich all dies in der besitzergreifenden Umarmung eines Vater aus. Der König blickte seinem Sohn ins Gesicht und fragte:

„Warst du schon bei deiner Mutter? Sie ist beunruhigt und in großer Sorge um dich."

Legolas lächelte und nickte nur schweigend, denn er wußte, daß sein Vater mit dieser Frage seine eigene Sorge um ihn nur kaschierte. Thranduil hatte die Sorge der Mutter vorgeschoben um von seinen eigenen Gefühlen abzulenken, aber Legolas hatte das Beben seines Vater gespürt und der König sah in den Augen seines Sohnes, daß ihn dieser durchschaut hatte und lachte zurück. Er legte einnehmend, aber sanft seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Sohnes und zog ihn so mit sich zum Tisch, wo er mit seinen Freunden über verschiedene Papiere beraten hatte. Beide Elben, Legolas seit seiner Geburt vertraut, nickten ihm lächelnd zu und freuten sich, ebenso wie der König, über seine gesunde Rückkehr. Als Legolas sich zu seinem Vater auf die Bank am Fenster setzte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Karte, die Galen zeigte und mit raschem Blick erkannte der junge Prinz, daß alle Papiere auf dem Tisch mit Galen zu tun hatten. Legolas blickte seinen Vater deshalb direkt an, und fragte geradeheraus:

"Adar Sindarin: Vater, warum dieser Unbill zwischen dem Waldelbenvolk und den Galanern? Warum hast du damals Gandalf und dem Mädchen Nefhithwen die Hilfe verweigert? Du wolltet es mir damals nicht sagen, wie steht es damit heute?"

Und Legolas hatte heftiger gesprochen, als er es beabsichtigte, aber die Papiere auf dem Tisch konnten für ihn nur bedeuten, daß sein Vater gegen Galen vorgehen wollte. Die beiden Berater wollten sich angesichts des Streites, der sich zwischen dem Prinzen und seinem Vater anbahnte, zurückziehen, denn sie wußten um den Disput, den es zunächst nachdem Weggang von Hûniest vor achtundzwanzig Jahren und dann wegen der Entscheidung ihres Königs vor dreizehn Jahren wiederholt gegeben hatte. Der König hielt sie aber mit einer Handbewegung auf und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn. Seine ganze Körperhaltung war angespannt und er zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn:

„Diese Angelegenheit ist eine Sache zwischen Hûniest Sindarin: Herzwunsch und mir und sonst niemandem", wies Thranduil erneut die Fragen von Legolas ab, aber dieser war diesmal nicht gewillt, sich damit zufrieden zu geben:

„Hûniest ist tot, Vater, und seine Tochter, ein unschuldiges Kind, hätte deiner Hilfe bedurft. Was hat Hûniest Schreckliches getan, daß du so ungerecht ein Kind für die Taten seines Vaters büßen läßt?", erhob Legolas schwere Vorwürfe.

Thranduil schob abrupt den Tisch mit lautem Getöse von sich, stand auf und ging zu einem anderen Fenster, blickte hinaus und erwiderte zunächst gar nichts. Legolas erhob sich und trat einen Schritt in Richtung seines Vaters, blieb aber dann stehen und fragte erneut:

„Vater, was ist zwischen dir und Hûniest geschehen? Ich kann mich noch an ihn als strengen, aber weisen und feinfühligen Lehrer entsinnen. Er war dein bester Freund und mir fast so etwas wie ein älterer Bruder. Und dann war er einfach weg. Als ich damals aus Lothlórien zurückkehrte, war er gegangen und du hast mir nie gesagt warum und wohin. Adar?"

Thranduil starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Er knetete hinter seinem Rücken seine Hände, was ein deutliches Zeichen für seinen Konflikt war, aber er sagte nichts. Als sein Sohn ein weiteres Mal zu einer Frage anhob, brachte er ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er drehte sich um, sah Legolas an und spie ihm dann regelrecht ins Gesicht:

„Das geht dich nichts an, Sohn. Dies ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir, die durch seinen Tod nie wieder ins rechte Lot gebracht werden kann."

Der Ton seines Vaters war hart und aufgebracht. Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber die Art, wie er die Worte betonte und wie gepreßt er sie ausgesprochen hatte, zeigten Legolas, daß diese Angelegenheit seinen Vater tief berührte.

Der junge Prinz konnte aber nicht schweigen und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, denn er liebte die Tochter Hûniests und er mußte wissen, was damals vorgefallen war und so sprach er aus, wovon er sich gehofft hatte, daß es mit Freude aufgenommen werden würde, er aber nun bereits wußte, daß dies nicht der Fall sein würde.

„Ich muß es wissen, Vater. Ich liebe Nefhithwen mehr als mein Leben."

Thranduil, der sich wieder dem Fenster zugewandt hatte, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Die beiden Berater und Freunde der Familie wünschten sich in diesem Moment irgendwohin in Mittelerde, nur fort aus diesem Zimmer. Der König blickte seinen Sohn an, als hätte er einen Fremden vor sich. Als wäre dieser junge Mann nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sondern eine Kreatur, ein Wesen schlimmsten Aussehens, das man besser erschlagen sollte. Die Augen Thranduils sprühten Funken und sein Gesicht, sonst so edel und ebenmäßig von überirdischer Schönheit, war wutverzerrt, als er mit einer Stimme fragte, wie sie nicht leiser, ruhiger und gefährlicher sein konnte:

„Du liebst Nefhithwen? Du liebst die Frau, die das Gesetz erließ, Elben, die ihr Reich betreten zu töten, und die dich gefangennahm? Du liebst Hûniests Balg?"

Mit der letzten Frage hatte der König bei Legolas einen Zorn geweckt, der dem des Vaters in nichts nachstand. Die letzten Worte waren wie Ohrfeigen, aber von niemandem würde er die Frau, die er liebte, beleidigen lassen, auch nicht von seinem Vater und hätte er diese Worte als König gesprochen.

„Nimm diese Worte zurück, Vater. Nimm diese Beleidigung der Frau, die ich liebe zurück, oder ich werde dieses Haus verlassen und niemals wiederkehren", sprach Legolas ernst und sehr ruhig, viel zu ruhig, wie die beiden Berater meinten und sie blickten ihren Prinzen entsetzt ob dieser Drohung an, aber sie konnten ihn verstehen, benahm sich ihr Freund und König doch in dieser Sache eigentümlich. Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen und was sie nun von ihrem König hörten, ließ sie an der Weisheit und dem Gerechtigkeitssinn ihres Souveräns zweifeln.

„Wenn du das Balg von Hûniest verteidigst und dich gegen meine Person stellst, dann geh, denn du hast hier nichts mehr verloren. Du bist nicht der Sohn, den ich kannte und wenn du sagst, daß du diese Frau liebst, hast du bereits vor deiner Rückkehr alle Brücken hinter dir abgebrochen. Geh! Ich kenne dich nicht! Verlasse Rhovanion, dies ist nicht länger deine Heimat!", sprach der König gefährlich leise und seine ganze Körpersprache und sein verachtender Blick machten deutlich, wie ernst es ihm mit diesen Worten war.

Legolas blickte seinen Vater lange schweigend an. Er bebte innerlich, seine Muskeln krampften sich in der Magengrube schmerzhaft zusammen, als hätte er einen Hieb dort hinnehmen müssen. Sein Rücken schmerzte in kürzester Zeit ob des Widerstandes, der sich in ihm bei den Worten Thranduils breit machte. Langsam nickte er, wandte sich wortlos ohne Gruß ab und ging.

Legolas wollte zu seiner Mutter und sich verabschieden, aber noch an der Türe der Bibliothek erreichte ihn die Stimme seines Vaters, der ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, seiner Heimat verwiesen hatte und zischend sprach er:

„Wage es nicht, die Königin mit deiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen. Wir haben keinen Sohn mehr." Und er verschärfte diese Aussage noch, indem er angewidert anfügte:

„Wir hatten nie einen Sohn! Verschwinde! Sollten Wachen dich in der Nähe der königlichen Gemächer aufgreifen, landest du im dunkelsten Verließ, das wir haben." Der König hatte dies mit einer entseelten Zurückhaltung und einer unterdrückten Wut gesprochen, daß es jedem im Raum eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief und klar war, wie ernst er es mit dieser Anweisung meinte. Die beiden Berater blickten sich niedergeschmettert an. Dies konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was ging hier zwischen Vater und Sohn vor? Was ging im König vor, daß er seinen einzigen, über alles geliebten Sohn ohne jedwede Erklärung verstieß und ihm sogar den Abschied von seiner Mutter verweigerte?

Legolas, der still an der Türe gestanden, sich aber bei den letzten Worten des Vaters nicht umgedreht hatte, öffnete nun schweigend die Türe. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, als wollte er seinem Vater die Möglichkeit geben, ihn zurückzuhalten. Thranduil aber schwieg und Legolas, Herz der Tawarwaith, geliebter Prinz der Waldelben, Licht Rhovanions, ging ohne sich nochmals umzuwenden und verließ sein Heim. Er trat aus dem Schloß hinaus, durchschritt die Hallen Thranduils, flüchtete in die Wälder seiner Heimat und nahm Abschied. Er würde hierher nie wieder zurückkehren. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Die Worte seines Vaters hallten wie einst die Schreie der Nazgûl in seinen Ohren und bohrten sich wie Dolche in sein Herz. Legolas nahm nichts mit sich, er gehörte nicht mehr hierher. Was auch immer damals zwischen Thranduil und Hûniest geschehen war, es ließ seinen sonst so gütigen und gerechten Vater zu einem ungerechten und harten Patron werden. Legolas kannte seinen Vater nicht wieder.

_**

* * *

I**ch möchte wissen was ich für dich bin  
mein Vater und König! ch möchte wissen was ich für dich binmein Vater und König!_

_Ich möchte vor Schmerzen schreien über den Verlust  
deiner väterlichen Liebe,_

_doch nachdenken und in der Vergangenheit wühlen,  
darf ich nicht._

_Ich muß gehen,  
denn mein Herz erträgt den Gedanken nicht,_

_nur aus Liebe und Pflicht zu dir und unserem Volk,_

_für immer das Lächeln zu verlieren,_

_das es gerade gefunden hat. (3)

* * *

_

Mit schwerem Herzen mußte er erkennen, daß die Wunden in der Seele seines Vaters so tief waren, daß auch die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden diese nicht heilen konnte. Was immer zwischen diesen beiden Elben, die ihm so nahe standen, geschehen war, die Kluft war so groß, daß auch um das Glück des Sohnes Willen, der Zorn des Vaters nicht zur Ruhe kam.

_**

* * *

I**ch muß gehen,  
denn mein Herz erträgt den Gedanken nicht, ch muß gehen,denn mein Herz erträgt den Gedanken nicht,_

_weil du sie nicht für würdig hältst,_

_auf die große und wahre Liebe zu verzichten. (4)

* * *

_

Der Schmerz in Legolas war groß und es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz, aber er dachte an Nefhithwen, ihre Zärtlichkeit, ihre Liebe und dies hielt ihn aufrecht.

Legolas blickte nicht zurück und durchzog den Düsterwald auf dem gleichen Weg, den er gekommen war. Er würde nach Galen zurückkehren und dort versuchen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber er würde nie wieder die gleiche Freude in seinem Herzen tragen, wie wenn er unter den Bäumen seiner Heimat einher schritt oder seinen Kopf in den Schoß seiner Mutter bettete.

‚_Elena, seine Mutter. Er mußte ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie wissen lassen warum er ging und daß er seinen Vater noch immer liebte. Würde sie ihn verstehen?'_

Die Verzweiflung darüber, dies nicht in Erfahrung bringen zu können, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, und so legte der Prinz die folgenden Tage und Nächte keine Rast ein. Die Nachricht mußte noch warten, denn er mußte erst dem Gebot seines Vaters folgen. Legolas kannte ihn nur zu gut und wußte, wie rasch die Konsequenzen folgten, wenn man einem Befehl von ihm nicht Genüge tat. Er eilte in einem leichten, gleichmäßigen Lauf durch den Wald. Legolas hatte die Grenze des Düsterwaldes bei Dol Guldur bereits zwei Tage später erreicht. Die Gruppe der Wächter, die hier in einem kleinen Dorf lebten, trat ihrem Prinzen geschlossen entgegen. Sie wollten ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Durch die Wipfel der Bäume hatte sie die Nachricht von der Verbannung ihres Prinzen pfeilschnell erreicht. Aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und sprach:

„Ich danke Euch, daß ihr Euch für mich verwenden wolltet. Aber Ihr kennt den König, sein Befehl gilt."

Der Prinz senkte für einem Moment resigniert den Kopf, bevor er weitersprach:

„Eine Bitte habe ich. Ihre Erfüllung könnte eine Bestrafung nach sich ziehen, wenn mein Vater davon erfährt. Ich kann niemandem mehr befehlen, ich bitte nur."

Und noch bevor seine Worte verhallt waren, sprach der Führer der Wachen:

„Legolas, Ihr werdet immer mein Prinz bleiben, und Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Er sah sich in seiner Gruppe um und fügte hinzu:

„Und jeder hier denkt wie ich. Sagt, was wir für Euch tun können."

Legolas blickte dankbar in die Augen des Anführers. Er war ein Elb, soviel älter als er, und doch ihm, dem jungen Prinzen so von Herzen verbunden. Und Legolas sprach:

„Mir blieb verwehrt, Abschied von der Königin zu nehmen. Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, warum ich gehe und daß ich keinen Haß gegen meinen Vater wegen dieser Entscheidung hege, auch wenn ich sie nicht verstehen kann. Wäre es Euch möglich, ihr einen Brief von mir zu überbringen, am König vorbei?"

Alle in der Gruppe nickten und der ältere Elb sprach:

„Wir werden dies von Herzen gerne für Euch tun, Prinz. Schreibt zwei Nachrichten. Sollte eine abgefangen werden, wird die zweite sicher zu Eurer Mutter, der Königin gelangen."

Legolas nickte und folgte dem Anführer in eine gut getarnte Hütte. Er ließ sich nieder und schrieb zwei Nachrichten für seine Mutter. Bevor er die beiden Blätter mit der Nachricht rollte und mit einem Schlinggrashalm verschloß, las er seine Worte nochmals still.

‚**_Nana, geliebtes Herz,  
_****_vergib mir, daß ich so einfach gehe.  
Ich habe meine Liebe bei den Menschen gefunden.  
Vater heißt dies nicht gut. Er zürnt mir und schickte mich fort. Er hat recht,  
wenn er sagt, ich hätte meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, aber ich kann nicht anders.  
Ich liebe sie!_**

_**Geliebte Nana, sei ohne Sorge um mich und verzweifle nicht.  
Meine Liebe für Vater ist nicht gestorben. Vielleicht, wenn die Valar es wollen,  
sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder.**_

**_Namarië. Thranduilion.'_**

Legolas reichte die Botschaften dem Anführer der Wachen, dankte ihm, indem er seine Hand auf das Herz legte und wandte sich ohne zurückzublicken zum Rand des Waldes. Legolas trat schwermütig aus dem Schatten der Bäume Rhovanions hinaus in das helle Licht Mittelerdes. Die Wächter sahen ihm voller Trauer nach. Legolas hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, warum er verbannt wurde, warum er gehen mußte, aber in ihren Augen gab es keinen Grund, der schwerwiegend genug gewesen sein könnte, Thranduilion, den geliebten Prinzen, Retter der Waldelben, als sie in Gefahr waren versklavt zu werden, und einer der neun Gefährten, die Sauron bezwangen, zu verbannen! Legolas sah es nicht, aber die Wächter hatten Tränen in den Augen. Für sie würde ihre Heimat nicht mehr die gleiche sein, ohne ihn, das Licht Rhovanions.

Legolas, versunken in seiner Trauer und dem Schmerz, noch immer nach Antworten für das Verhalten seines Vaters suchend, merkte nicht, daß er, seit er einen halben Tagesmarsch von Dol Guldur entfernt war, verfolgt und langsam immer mehr eingekreist wurde. Und dann waren sie da. Eine Rotte von zwanzig Orks stellte ihn und griff an. Legolas wehrte sich erbarmungslos. Seine Schwerter dezimierten die Gruppe erheblich, aber schließlich durchbrach einer der Orks seine Deckung und hieb ihm mit einem Schwertknauf ins Genick. Legolas brach in die Knie, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, und im nächsten Moment erhielt er einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihm den Kopf herumriß und ihm das Bewußtsein nahm. Morkas lachte hämisch. Sein Wunsch, diesen Elben in seine Klauen zu bekommen, hatte sich schneller erfüllt, als er gedacht hatte und dieser dumme Krieger war ihm zudem blind wie ein Kind in die Falle gelaufen. Für die Verluste, die er mit seinen Schwertern Morkas' Truppe zugefügt hatte, würde er büßen. Morkas war ein grausamer Ork, der viel Freude daran hatte seine Feinde langsam zu Tode zu quälen. Er ging dabei sehr geschickt vor, so daß seine Opfer lange lebten und dieser Elb würde ihm noch viel längeres Vergnügen bereiten, war es doch bekannt, daß sie über Selbstheilungskräfte verfügten. Morkas, der keine kleine Meuchelbande führte, hatte seinen Hauptsitz in den Nebelbergen. Es war eine alte, verlassene Burg, die ihnen Unterschlupf bot und Morkas fand in den Kellern dieser Burg genügend Gerät, mit dem er seiner Leidenschaft frönen konnte. Dort unten in den Verliesen hörte keiner die Schreie der Gequälten und wenn sie ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatten, verschwanden sie einfach in den Tiefen des Gebirges.

Morkas gab den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Legolas wurde gebunden und regelrecht verschnürt. Ein Uruk-hai warf ihn sich auf die Schulter und der Trupp machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Versteck. Die Waffen Legolas' nahmen sie mit, aber zurück blieben die Gefallenen und eine Brosche sowie der gebrochene Bogen Legolas'. Er war zu nichts mehr nutze.

**Unterdessen im Schloß**

Thranduil starrte nun schon seit Stunden auf die Türe, durch die sein Sohn gegangen war.

‚_Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Was hatte er, aus lang verdrängtem Zorn auf seinen einst besten Freund, Legolas alles an den Kopf geworfen? Er hatte ihn verstoßen, mehr noch, er hatte ihn behandelt wie einst Hûniest und Legolas war gegangen wie dieser, wortlos, ohne sich nochmals umzusehen.'_

Thranduil raufte sich die Haare und ein markerschüttender Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Brust:

„_Legolas!"_

Thranduil, stolzer König der Waldelben, brach in die Knie und weinte bitterlich. Seine beiden Freunde und Berater hatten ihn schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen. Sie hatten lange gezögert, bevor sie zur Königin gegangen waren und ihr alles berichtet hatten, was vorgefallen war. Elena wollte ihrem Gemahl erst Zeit geben zu sich zu kommen, aber als sie den verzweifelten Ruf ihres Mannes hörte, eilte zu ihm, nahm den schluchzenden Gemahl in die Arme und wiegte ihn, wie man ein weinendes Kind wiegt und tröstet. Leise sprach sie zu ihm und rief immer wieder seinen Namen, aber erst Stunden später, bereits im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages, beruhigte sich der König und langsam gewann seine Erschöpfung die Oberhand. Er schlief in den Armen seiner geliebten Königin ein und vergaß für einen Moment das Leid, das er sich, ihr, vor allem aber seinem Sohn zugefügt hatte.

* * *

(1) Spoiler: Grundgedanke - Legolas als 350 Jahre alter Elb muß zum Vorkämpfer seines Volkes werden, um seinen Vater zu retten und sein Volk zu befreien. Ich weiß, daß es hierzu schon etliche Geschichten in diese Richtung gibt, aber ich hatte hier an folgenden Plot gedacht: Legolas geht einen Pakt mit dem Zauberer von Angmar ein und verkauft seine Seele um genügend Krieger an seine Seite zu bekommen, damit er die verschleppten Elben befreien kann. Danach bricht er sein Wort dem Zauberer gegenüber und kämpft nun an der Seite seines Vaters gegen die dunklen Geschöpfe, die den Düsterwald überrennen an und muß dafür einen bitteren Preis zahlen und sich seinem eigenen Kampf gegen den vergifteten Teil seiner Seele stellen, die der Zauberer für sich in Anspruch nimmt. 

(2) Siehe Karte im Glossar

(3) + (4) aus: "Bitterkeit" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	12. Fantasien eines Ork

Kapitel 7 

**Die Fantasien eines Ork**

**I**n Galawait unterdessen versuchte Nefhithwen ihrer bösen Vorahnungen Herr zu werden. Sie hatte Angst um Legolas, ohne daß sie sagen konnte woher ihm Gefahr drohen sollte, und Gimli hatte alle Mühe sie davon abzuhalten, Legolas nachzureiten und sich dadurch selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Der junge Elbenprinz war nun elf Tage fort. Er hatte versprochen, zum Vollmond wie­der zurück zu sein und dieser würde in neun Tagen wieder am Himmel stehen. Aber Gimli mußte sich eingestehen, daß auch er sich sorgte. Er hatte ebenfalls das Gefühl, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

Vier Tage später hielt es Nefhithwen nicht mehr aus. Sie ließ von Toben einen kleinen Trupp zusammenstellen und wollte Legolas bis zum Fangorn entgegenreiten. Toben hielt das zwar für keine gute Idee, aber er schloß sich dieser kleinen Gruppe an, denn der Elbenprinz war sein Freund geworden, auch wenn er sich noch nicht überwunden hatte, ihm dies zu sagen. Der Trupp bestand ausschließlich aus Männern, die gesehen hatten, wie Legolas sich für die Galaner bei dem überfallenen Dorf eingesetzt hatte und bereits seit einiger Zeit dem jungen Elben ihre Achtung und An­erkennung bekunden wollten, aber auch sie hatten sich, im An­gesicht des unverhohlenen Hasses der Bevölkerung gegen den Elben, damit zurückgehalten. Ihre Königin wollte nun dem Mann, den sie liebte, zu seinem Schutz entgegenreiten. Sie gab einer unbestimmten Furcht nach und um nichts in der Welt wä­ren sie nun zurückgeblieben. Sollte der Elb wirklich ihrer Hilfe bedürfen, würden sie für ihn eintreten, wie er es für sie getan hatte. Am Morgen des fünfzehnten Tages nach Legolas' Auf­bruch machten sich Nefhithwen, Gimli und zehn Mannen auf den Weg Richtung Rhovanion.

**Unterdessen in einem dunklen, kalten Verlies,**

**in einer Festungs­ruine im Nebelgebirge**

Legolas erwachte aus seiner tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit, in die ihn die Fußtritte und Schläge von Morkas getrieben hatten. Legolas war an der Wand mit seinen Händen über dem Kopf angekettet, lag aber mit angezogenen Beinen seitlich an der Wand. Er hatte sich so hingedreht, um seinen Magen und Unterleib vor den Tritten zu schützen. Als man ihn hier vor zwei Tagen angekettet hatte, hatte man ihm seine Kleider vom Leib gerissen und dann mit bloßen Fäusten auf ihn eingeschlagen. Schlimmer aber noch als die Schläge war die absolute Dunkelheit, die Kälte und Feuchtig­keit hier unten. Legolas fror bis in die Knochen hinein und dies wollte bei einem Elben, der fast unempfindlich gegen Kälte war, einiges bedeuten. Legolas wußte nicht, wo er sich befand. Er hatte über der Schulter eines Uruk-hai gefesselt und geknebelt gelegen und seine Augen waren ihm verbunden worden. Nur seine Ohren hatten die Geräusche des Bodens unter den tram­pelnden Schritten der Truppe wahrgenommen, und so ahnte er, daß er sich im Nebelgebirge befand. Nur hier war das Gestein so porös und spröde, daß es knirschend nachgab, wenn auf kleine Brocken getreten wurde. Man hatte ihm erst in diesem Ver­lies die Binde von den Augen genommen, sowie die Fesseln und den Knebel entfernt, nachdem er an der Wand angekettet war. Sie hatten ihn vollkommen entblößt und mit Hieben und Tritten so lange niedergeknüppelt, bis er die Besinnung verlor.

Legolas hatte sich gerade mühsam aus seiner verdrehten Haltung aufgerichtet, als er die tapsenden Schritte von Orks vernahm und einen fahlen Lichtschein durch die Ritzen, der in ihren Angeln schief hängenden Türe, erkennen konnte. Langsam näherte sich der Schein seinem Gefängnis. Mit viel Getöse wurde die Tür auf­gestoßen und schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Im Rahmen standen zwei Orks, von denen einer eine blakende Fackel in sei­ner Hand hielt und zu Legolas hinleuchtete:

„Ah, unser tapferer Elb ist wieder erwacht!", grinste der Ork, der die Fackel hielt.

Langsam trat er näher und sah, wie durchgefroren Legolas war, der das Zittern seines Körpers nicht unterbinden konnte. Wider­wärtig freundlich sprach der Ork:

„Euch ist es kalt mein Herr, da kann Euch geholfen werden", und im gleichen Augenblick fuhr die Kreatur Legolas mit der pech­getränkten Fackel über Oberschenkel und Seite. Legolas stöhnte gequält auf. Das heiße Pech blieb auf seiner Haut kleben und brannte sich nun unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch, während die bei­den Orks nur belustigt zusahen, wie sich ihr Opfer wand. Schließlich gelang es Legolas seine geschundene Seite zur Wand zu drehen und nun war er für die Feuchte und Kälte dankbar. Die Nässe der Wand löschte das noch immer brennende Pech, und die Kühle der Wand nahm ihm vorübergehend etwas den Schmerz. Aber Legolas wußte, daß dies erst der Anfang sein würde. Irgendwann würden sich seine Wunden nicht mehr selbst heilen und der Schmerz und die Qual würden bleiben. Aber auch ohne Mißhandlung würde er langsam immer schwächer werden. Elben liebten und verehrten das Licht Eärendils und ohne seinen Schein verloren sie langsam ihre Kraft und starben schließlich. Selbst wenn seine Peiniger ihn nur hier unten festhielten, aber mit Wasser und Brot ausreichend versorgen würden, die Dun­kelheit würde ihn nach und nach schwächen und seinen Le­benswillen brechen. Aber noch war es nicht soweit und Legolas wußte, daß ihm ein langer Leidensweg bevorstand, bevor sein Geist sich von seinem Leib trennte und seine Reise zu den Valar begann. Er wappnete sich innerlich ob der Grausamkeiten, die er noch erwarten mußte, bat die Valar um ihren Beistand und ver­suchte, sich seine Erinnerungen an Nefhithwens Anblick als Halt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und festzuhalten.

Die beiden Wächter hatten den Elben genau beobachtet und sie bleckten ihre Zähne vor Bewunderung für die Beherrschung, die der junge Krieger an den Tag legte. Morkas würde seine Freude haben diesem Elbling Schreie zu entlocken und ihn langsam zu zerbrechen. Die Beiden traten erneut an Legolas heran, aber diesmal kam keine Folterattacke. Sie öffneten seine Ketten und banden seine Hände auf dem Rücken. Dann führten sie ihn durch endlose Gänge immer tiefer in die geheimen Gefilde der zerfal­lenden Trutzburg, an die sich hier im Nebelgebirge anscheinend niemand mehr erinnerte, weshalb sie zu einem idealen Versteck für verschiedene Horden an wilden Menschen, Ausgestoßenen, Verbrechern und Orks geworden war. Morkas war der Anführer der größten Gruppe und keiner hinderte ihn daran, sich seinen Lieblingsspielchen hinzugeben, auch dann nicht, wenn plötzlich einer aus einem der Trupps spurlos verschwand und nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Legolas humpelte, sein Bein schmerzte bei jedem Schritt, auch wenn die Wunde bereits begann zu heilen. Er wurde grob vor­wärts gestoßen, stolperte und wäre sicher auch einige Male ge­fallen, hätten nicht die Pranken der Orks ihn an seinen auf den Rücken gebundenen Armen grob hochgezogen. Sie renkten ihm damit jedesmal beinahe die Schulter aus. Schließlich stießen sie eine Tür auf und Legolas wurde so heftig in den Raum gestoßen, daß nur eine Holzbank, gegen die er stieß, verhinderte, daß er stürzte. Der Raum wurde durch etliche Fackeln erhellt und Legolas bemerkte nicht nur weitere Gefangene, sondern auch wo er sich befand. Dies war eine Folterkammer und dem jungen El­ben wurde beim Betrachten der Mitgefangenen schnell klar, daß diesen Raum keiner mehr lebend verließ und die einzige Gnade, die man hier erhoffen konnte, war, daß einen rasch die Kräfte verließen und es schnell vorüber war.

Aus dem Halbschatten trat Morkas und lachte Legolas hämisch ins Gesicht:

„Wie geht es unserem tapferen Kämpfer, der nicht mal den Tod scheute, um seine Freunde zu schützen? Wie gefallen Euch meine Einrichtung und die Dekoration?"

Er zeigte dabei auf die geschundenen und bereits von ihren Qualen erlösten vorangegangenen Opfer. Legolas versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen. Er hatte in vielen Schlachten gekämpft und war so manches Mal dem Tode sehr nahe gewesen, aber nie hatte er ihm so allein wie hier gegenüber gestanden. Und nie hatte dieser eine so furchtbare Gestalt angenommen wie hier. Es würde kein rascher Tod in einem Kampf sein und auch kein eh­renvoller. Er würde leiden und langsam dahinsiechen, bis seine Kräfte er­lahmten und sein Geist ihn verließ. Legolas spürte die Furcht wie eine Faust, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm, und alles was er zu tun vermochte, um nicht hier und jetzt an der blo­ßen Vorstel­lung dessen zu zerbrechen, was ihn erwartete, war, seinen gan­zen Stolz, seine Liebe zu und Erinnerung an Nefhithwen zusam­men zu nehmen und sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Die ruhige Gelassenheit von Legolas steigerte Morkas' Mordgelüste auf die­sen Elben ins Unendliche und er mußte sich zügeln, um dem El­ben nicht den Gefallen zu tun, ihn durch eine unbedachte Hand­lung zu früh zu seinen Ahnen zu schicken.

Er gab den Beiden, die Legolas hierher geführt hatten einen Wink und sie rissen den jungen Elben mit sich unter eine Kette, an die seine Handgelenke erneut gefesselt wurden. Dann betätigten sie eine Kurbel, und die Kette wurde immer weiter nach oben gezo­gen. Legolas' Körper wurde gestreckt, bis er nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berührte. Einer der Gehilfen Morkas' trat erneut an Legolas heran und legte ihm Fußfesseln an. Die Beine des Elben wurden an den Fußknöcheln zusammen ge­schnürt und das Seil an einem Metallring im Boden festgebun­den. Erneut betätigten die Beiden das Gewinde und Legolas wurde gestreckt, bis er keinen Muskel mehr bewegen konnte und seine Schultern kurz davorstanden ausgekugelt zu werden.(1) Morkas hatte die Prozedur mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen be­obachtet und dachte voller Häme:

_'Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich jetzt töten, doch diese Gnade wäre zu groß für dich, den mir so verhaßten Elben._

_Ich bin Morkas und möchte dich leiden sehen! _

_Du Elb, beteiligt an Saurons Vernichtung. Du, der Orks und Uruks getötet hat und der mir die Schmach der Nie­derlage vor Augen führte. _

_Du wirst unter meiner Hand leiden für all das!_

_Ich werde zusehen wie in deinen himmelblauen, strahlen­den Augen, das Licht auf Hoffnung erlöscht. Ich werde ge­duldig warten, bis du mich um Gnade anbettelst, dich zu töten und dir die Unsterblichkeit zu nehmen._

_Ich bin Morkas_

_und werde dies genießen!'(2)_

Nun nahm er zwei fuchsschwänzige Peitschen von der Holzbank, an der Legolas kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Langsam und mit einem hämischen Grinsen zog er die Lederriemen durch das flüssige Wachs einer brennenden Kerze. Mit diesen Lederriemen würde die Haut des Elben nicht reißen, noch nicht. Dies wollte sich Morkas für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben. Dann reichte er jedem seiner Männer eine der Peitschen und wies auf den ge­spannten Körper des Elben. Leise, unheilverkündend und kalt sprach er dazu:

„Beginnt und sorgt auf diesem milchweißen Körper für ein wenig Farbe."

Und gnadenlos fügte er hinzu:

„Ich will ihn schreien hören. Er soll sich seine Seele aus dem Leib brüllen."

Mit diesen Worten trat er zu dem ihm hilflos ausgelieferten El­ben, fuhr ihm mit seiner Pranke über seine Brust und den Bauch bis hinunter zu seiner Männlichkeit. Zärtlich streichelte er diese und beobachtete dabei den jungen Elben genau. Legolas widerte diese Berührung an, und dennoch regte sich Lust ihn ihm. Dann drehte sich Morkas abrupt um und zischte:

„Verschont nicht einen Flecken an seinem Körper!"

Dann trat er in den Halbschatten, und beobachtete genüßlich die Durchführung seines Auftrages durch seine beiden Helfer, die immer sehr genau und mit viel Engagement ihre Aufgabe erfüll­ten. Der Elb würde sich noch heute zu seinen Ahnen wünschen, aber er, Morkas, hatte noch viel vor mit ihm und voller Genug­tuung ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen:

_'Ich werde in deiner Qual zugleich der gestrenge Vater so­wie der Meister sein, der dich lehrt, was Schmerz zu emp­finden heißt._

_Ich werde der Herr sein, dem du gehorchen mußt und zu­gleich der Folterknecht, der dir die Leiden trotz deines Ge­horsams mit Freude zufügt._

_Ich werde der Lehrer sein, der dich lehrt, daß Berührungen jeglicher Art quälend sein können. Ich werde der Liebhaber sein, der sich von dir nimmt, was er ausleben will._

_Ich werde der Richter sein, der das Urteil über dich spricht und dich am Ende richtet.'(3)_

Er war erfahren in der Folter und wußte, wie er seine Opfer möglichst lange am Leben erhalten konnte. Mit einem häßlichen Grinsen dachte er voller Vorfreude:

_'Ich werde es sein, der dich erlöst, der den Zeitpunkt dei­nes Gehens bestimmt.'(4)_

Er gab das Zeichen zu beginnen und seine Adjutanten stellten sich vor und hinter dem gefesselten Opfer auf und begannen ab­wechselnd in einem hohen Tempo ihre Fuchsschwänze auf Legolas' Körper tanzen zu lassen.

Bereits bei den ersten Hieben riß Legolas seinen Kopf hoch. Die Hiebe fuhren heiß und brennend über seinen Körper und der Schmerz ging tief, wenn seine Haut auch noch nicht aufbrach. Legolas wollte sich winden, in irgendeiner Weise sich drehen und wenden, den Schlägen entkommen, aber sein Körper war so gespannt, daß er nicht einen Muskel bewegen konnte um den brennenden Schmerz abzuschütteln und seine Muskeln unter den Hieben zu lockern.

Die beiden Orks schwangen ihre Peitschen mit großer Macht und Präzision und erlahmten auch nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit nicht. Legolas hatte nicht die Anzahl der Peitschenhiebe gezählt, aber der Schmerz war inzwischen fast unerträglich geworden. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und sein Blick suchte verzweifelt irgendetwas an der Decke, auf das er sich kon­zentrie­ren konnte. Er versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Immer mehr gingen die anfänglich auf den Rücken, Brust und Bauchbereich gesetzten Schläge tiefer. Während die Hiebe des Orks hinter ihm sein Gesäß und seine Schenkelrückseiten malträtierten, wanderten die Peitschenhiebe des Orks vor ihm über seine Männlichkeit. Er hielt sich bei der Bearbeitung von Legolas' Becken lang und mit deutlichem Genuß auf, während sich im Prinzen alles vor Schmerzen verkrampfte. Er keuchte, wollte sich winden, zerrte an seinen Fesseln, und die krampfenden Muskeln ließen ihn die Kälte nicht mehr spüren, denn er brannte von jedem einzelnen Hieb.

_Mein Herz ergreift die Angst,  
Verzweiflung liegt tief in meiner Seele.  
Die Wogen des Schmerzes durchfluten meinen Körper,_

_nicht endende Qualen durch die Folter meiner Peiniger.(5)_

Sein gepreßter Atem wurde immer mehr zu einem Stöhnen und schließlich löste sich ein gequälter Schrei von seinen Lippen und eine gnädige Dunkelheit umfing seinen Geist. Er glitt in eine tiefe, namenlose Schwärze und bat noch mit dem letzten Gedan­ken die Valar darum, nie wieder daraus erwachen zu müssen.

Morkas trat aus dem Schatten in das blakende Licht der Fackeln. Langsam näherte er sich dem Elben, hob sein auf die Brust ge­sunkenes Gesicht an und betrachtete es mit einem seltsamen Blick. Er war unzufrieden. Dieser Elb war härter, als er ange­nommen hatte. Sein feingliedriger Körperbau, seine schlanke Fi­gur, sein jugendliches Aussehen hatten Morkas annehmen lassen, hier einen zerbrechlichen Geist vorzufinden. Aber nur einen mühsam erpreßten Schrei hatten sie diesem jungen Krieger ent­locken können, obwohl die Tortur, die er über sich ergehen lassen mußte, bereits Stunden angedauert hatte. Andererseits weckte diese Tatsache Morkas' Vorfreude. Diesem Elb Schreie zu ent­lo­cken, würde eine lange, erregende Vorbereitungszeit erfor­dern. Er würde seine Lust am Schmerz anderer an diesem Opfer aus­giebig und lange befriedigen können. Und voller Bösartigkeit und Lust spann er seine Gedanken von zuvor weiter:

_'Mit einer Bewegung der Hand kann ich dir die makello­se Haut mit Feuer verbrennen, kann dich verletzen. Ich kann dich aber auch zärtlich berühren oder dich schänden._

_Du wirst Schmerzen empfinden, so viel und so lange ich will!_

_Ich werde mit dir tun, was ich möchte. Du wirst zu spüren bekommen, was mir angetan wurde, als mich Sauron schuf. _

_Ich bin Morkas und werde die Flamme deines Lebens, dei­nes Willens ersticken!'(6)_

Morkas' Unzufriedenheit wich bei diesem Gedanken und er gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, den Körper des Elben aus der Stre­ckung zu befreien und angekettet auf den Boden sinken zu las­sen. Noch hatte er keine Wunden, die versorgt werden mußten um ihn am Leben zu halten. Morkas würde später wiederkom­men. Eine lange Pause aber würde er dem Elben nicht gönnen, nur lang genug, damit dieser wieder bei vollem Bewußtsein die weiteren Qualen, die er ihm zugedacht hatte, durchleben konnte. Er und seine Helfer verließen die Folterkammer und der Raum versank in einer Dunkelheit, die der, die Legolas' Geist in diesem Moment umfing, sehr ähnelte.

**Zwei Tage zuvor in Rhovanion**

König Thranduil war im Schoß seiner Gemahlin erwacht. Er fühlte sich müde, ausgelaugt und blieb einfach in ihren Armen liegen und ließ sich ihre Zärtlichkeit und Nähe gefallen.

‚_Wie lange habe ich so geruht?' _dachte er müde bei sich

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich, gestützt von Elena, auf. Mit al­ler Macht kam ihm die Erinnerung an den Streit mit Legolas, und er konnte seiner Frau nicht in die Augen blicken, sondern stand müde auf, ging zu einem Fenster und blickte hinaus. Elena hatte bis dahin noch nichts gesagt, aber nun fragte sie leise:

„Thranduil, was ist genau geschehen? Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Was ist mit unserem Sohn?

Wo ist Thranduilion?"

Ihre Stimme war flehend und voll Angst.

Der König schwieg noch einen Moment und dann sprach er sto­ckend:

„Legolas und ich hatten einen Streit. Es ging um die Gescheh­nisse in Galen vor dreizehn Jahren. Er hätte das Recht gehabt zu erfahren, warum ich damals mich weigerte, Gandalf und dem Kind beizustehen. Aber ich war wie gefangen. Ich sah plötzlich Hûniest vor mir, nicht mehr unseren Sohn, und all der Schmerz von damals und die Wut auf ihn, brachen aus mir heraus. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst und habe Legolas behandelt, wie ich einst Hûniest behandelt habe. Ich habe unseren Sohn fortgeschickt. Nein. Ich habe ihn nicht einfach fortgeschickt. Ich habe ihm seine Heimat, sein Heim, seine Familie genommen und seinen Na­men."

Der König senkte den Kopf und ein Schluchzer löste sich aus sei­ner Brust, bevor er weitersprach:

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß wir keinen Sohn mehr haben, nie ge­habt haben, und ich habe ihm dazu noch verboten, sich bei dir zu verabschieden."

Ein Beben breitete sich im Körper des Königs aus. Er schwankte, barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und die zuckenden Schultern zeigten seinen Schmerz.

Elena hatte ihrem Gemahl zugehört und war dabei sitzen geblie­ben, wo sie ihn zuvor eine Nacht und einen Tag in ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte. Nun stand sie auf und trat langsam an den Mann heran, den sie so sehr wegen seiner Stärke, seines Gerechtigkeits­sinns und seiner Zärtlichkeit für seine Familie liebte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie ungerecht und so am Ende seiner Weisheit gesehen. Obwohl ihr das Herz vor Sorge um ihren Sohn aus der Brust springen wollte, nahm sie ihren Gemahl sanft in die Arme und er barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Leise sprach sie mit beruhigen­den Worten auf ihn ein. Sie war gewiß, daß dieser Bruch zwi­schen ihrem Gemahl und dem Sohn wieder geheilt werden konnte. Thranduil liebte seinen Sohn über alles. Dessen Tod in einem der Kämpfe, die er bestritten hatte, hätte der König nie überwunden. Ein gebrochenes Herz wäre dem Verlust des Lich­tes seines Herzens gefolgt und Thranduil wäre daran zugrunde gegangen. Legolas war alles für Thranduil und ein jeder konnte dies sehen, wenn sie beieinander waren. Und Thranduilion? Er liebte seinen Vater gleichermaßen. Er hatte ihm seine Liebe zu­rückgegeben und nie die Zuneigung seines Vaters ausgenutzt. Legolas liebte es, mit seinem Vater jagen zu gehen, mit ihm über neues Wissen zu diskutieren, ihn zu necken und den Vater lachen zu sehen. Der junge Prinz war der Augenschein seines ganzen Volkes. Er war es schon als Knabe, wurde dann zum Retter seines Volkes und des Vaters und war seither allzeit, wenn Thranduil ihn brauchte, an seiner Seite. Den König ohne seinen Sohn sich vorzustellen, war unmöglich. So wie es Legolas ohne seine Hei­mat, ohne die Erfüllung seiner tiefen Liebe und Verbundenheit zum Düsterwald nicht geben konnte.

Langsam löste Elena sich von ihrem Gemahl und sprach:

„Thranduil, du mußt ihm nachreisen, das Gespräch suchen und ihn um Vergebung bitten. Du warst nicht du selbst, aber dennoch braucht dein Sohn nun Erklärungen um verstehen zu können. Er braucht deine Liebe, um selbst vergeben zu können und deine Nähe, um zu spüren, daß alles wieder ist, wie es war. Wohin könnte er gegangen sein? Zu Aragorn?"

Ihre Stimme hatte gebebt bei diesen Worten und nur schwer konnte sie ihr eigenes Leid und die Sorge um ihre Familie hinten anstellen. Sie mußte jetzt für die beiden Elben in ihrem Leben, die ihre ganze Liebe hatten, stark sein.

Thranduil nahm seine Gemahlin in seine wiedererstarkenden Arme. Sie hatte ihm Mut gemacht und er war zutiefst dankbar, daß sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte noch ihn verdammte. Mit ihr an seiner Seite würde alles wieder gut werden. Er würde den Sohn aufsuchen, ihn um Vergebung bitten und ihn, wie jetzt seine Gemahlin, in die Arme schließen und jeden Zweifel mit seiner Liebe hinwegwischen. Und leise sprach er zu ihr:

„Ich denke, wir werden Legolas bei Nefhithwen in Galawait fin­den. Er liebt sie, Elena. Er liebt die Tochter von Hûniest", wie­derholte er.

Nun war es Elena, die zusammenfuhr und ihren Gemahl entsetzt anblickte und tonlos die Frage ihres Entsetzens stellte:

„So sehr, daß er bereit ist sein unsterbliches Leben für sie zu ge­ben? Werde ich meinen Sohn nicht eines Tages in den unendli­chen Landen wiedersehen? Werde ich ihn für immer durch die Liebe, die ein so kostbares Geschenk ist, verlieren?"

Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen. Aber Thranduil nahm seine Ge­mahlin nur fester in die Arme und flüsterte:

„Nein, meine Geliebte. Die Herkunft Hûniests ist ein Geheimnis und birgt die Rettung für unseren Sohn. Hast Du dich nie über die Vertrautheit zwischen ihm und mir gewundert? Nie über seine Nähe zu unserer Familie? Seine Liebe zu Legolas? Hûniest war mein Halbbruder."

Und nun sah Elena erstaunt hoch.

„Dein Halbbruder?"

Thranduil lächelte und nickte.

Elena sah ihren Gemahl sanft an und erwiderte auf seine Fragen:

„Ich habe Hûniest zum erstenmal gesehen, lange bevor ich deine Frau wurde. Ihr kamt gemeinsam aus einem Kampf zurück und ihr wart seitdem immer zusammen. Ich habe das immer als Folge aus Geschehnissen im Kampf gesehen und nie hinterfragt. Als ich deine Gemahlin wurde, war er bereits so Teil der Familie, daß ich mir darüber nie wieder Gedanken gemacht hatte."

Thranduil fuhr seiner Frau zärtlich über die Wange und erklärte:

Vater liebte eine andere Elbin. Sie ertrug es aber nicht, Schuld am gebrochenen Herzen von Mutter zu sein und verließ ihre Heimat. Mutter wandte sich nach meiner Geburt von Vater ab und ging zu den Grauen Anfurten. Sie ließ uns allein, und Vater suchte lange nach seiner Liebe und seinem Erstgeborenen, denn er mußte kurze Zeit vor mir zur Welt gekommen sein. Er konnte sie aber nirgends finden. Bevor Vater zu den Valar ging, erzählte er mir alles. Ich mußte ihm versprechen, stets nach meinem Bruder Ausschau zu halten. Und eines Tages, so wollten es die Valar, be­gegneten wir uns mitten im Kampf gegen Sauron. Plötzlich stand er an meiner Seite und deckte meinen Rücken. Seither war er nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen. Er liebte Legolas, als wäre dieser sein Sohn, und die beiden hatten mich immer an zwei Brüder erinnert. Als er sich vor achtundzwanzig Jahren in eine Sterbliche verliebte und ging, brach er den Schwur, den wir uns gegeben hatten. Nicht seine Liebe zu ihr, aber seine Entscheidung sein unsterbliches Leben aufzugeben, schnitten mir ins Herz, denn ich hatte immer gehofft, einst Vaters Herz in den Unsterbli­chen Landen durch Hûniests Anwesenheit heilen zu können und das wußte er.

Elena blickte ihren Gemahl fragend an:

„Dann ist Nefhithwen eine Halbelbe?"

Thranduil nickte bestätigend und flüsterte leise:

„Ja, mein Herz, sie darf sich ihr Sein wählen und unser Sohn muß nicht sein Recht auf einen Platz in den Unsterblichen Landen für ein Leben mit ihr lassen."

Elena aber fragte ängstlich:

„Und wenn sie sich für ein Leben und Vergehen als Mensch ent­scheidet? Was wird dann aus Legolas?"

Der König hielt seine Gemahlin fest in den Armen und antwor­tete beschwichtigend:

„Wenn das Mädchen unseren Sohn ebenso liebt wie er sie, wird sie ihre Chance auf ewig an seiner Seite zu sein nicht fortwerfen."

Thranduil hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, es könne sich alles zum Guten wenden. Er glaubte fest daran, daß er nun die Gelegenheit bekam, sein Unrecht von einst wiedergutzumachen und den Zwist zwischen den Völkern zu beenden. Der Elbenkönig ahnte nicht, daß er im Moment dieser Erkenntnis bereits dabei war, al­les zu verlieren, was er sich gerade noch für die Zukunft erhofft hatte.

**Wo einer auf Vergebung hofft,**

**fleht ein anderer um den Tod**

Legolas regte sich stöhnend. Um ihn war pechschwarze Finster­nis und er dachte zunächst, er wäre nicht erwacht und statt des­sen in einem Alptraum gefangen, aber er spürte die Kälte und die Schmerzen seiner Glieder nur zu deutlich, um Zweifel daran zu haben, daß er nicht träumte.

Der junge Elb blieb reglos liegen, zu groß war die Qual besonders in den Schultern und im Becken. Seine Glieder waren geschwol­len und seine Haut spannte. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog seine Muskeln. Er war so müde und dennoch wollte ihm kein Schlaf Linderung bringen. Verzweifelt summte Legolas das Lied Nefhithwens. Die sanfte Melodie war der einzige Trost seiner ge­peinigten Gedanken.

_**I**ch sehe deine Augen, meine Geliebte,_

_und ein leiser Schimmer der Hoffnung und Wärme steigt in mein Herz.(7)_

Er war noch nicht lange erwacht, als sich Schritte näherten, und Panik ergriff ihn. Mühsam und steif setzte er sich im Dunkeln auf. Seine Ohren ließen ihn drei Orks erkennen und er wußte, daß seine Peiniger zurückkehrten. Noch einmal flehte er die Valar um ihren Beistand an und versuchte sich auf sein Innerstes zu konzentrieren, es zu schützen, damit sie ihn nicht zerstörten und zu dem machen konnten, was sie waren.

Dann öffnete sich die Verliestüre und der Raum wurde von meh­reren Fackeln erhellt. Morkas sah auf den jungen Krieger und nickte erfreut. Er war wach und allem Anschein nach noch nicht sehr geschwächt. Seine beiden Mannen steckten die Fackeln in Halterungen an der Wand und schütteten glühende Kohle, die sie in einem Trog mitgebracht hatten, in ein Becken. Sie schürten das Feuer, während Morkas die Reaktion seines Gefangenen da­rauf beobachtete.

Der Ork leckte sich über die Lippen, der junge Krieger faszinierte ihn, erregte ihn, so wie er sich in der Gewalt hatte. Es würde ihm eine Lust sein, dem Elben diese Maske der Stärke vom Gesicht zu reißen und er würde es genießen, wenn dieses reine Wesen ihn anbettelte seiner Qual ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er gab seinen beiden Helfern ein Zeichen und die Kette, an der Legolas' Handgelenke gefesselt waren, wurde wieder hoch gezo­gen. Legolas mußte ihr folgen und aufstehen. Seine Hände wur­den wieder mit der Kette in die Höhe gezerrt. Langsam und im­mer stärker zogen ihn die Orks wieder von seinen Beinen, bis sein ganzes Körpergewicht an den Hand- und Schultergelenken hing. Abermals wurde die Kette so stramm gezogen, daß Legolas keinen Muskel mehr rühren konnte und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich von seiner rechten Schulter sowohl in den Rücken als auch in den Arm hinein aus. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die­ser würde aus dem Schultergelenk gerissen.

Legolas preßte fest seine Lippen aufeinander und schloß ergeben die Augen. Er versuchte dem Schmerz nachzuspüren, ihn zu eli­minieren, zu heilen, aber die Qual des Gewichtes seines eigenen Körpers am Schultergelenk ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

Morkas trat an den gestreckten und seiner kranken Lust ausgelie­ferten Körper heran und packte mit seiner Pranke fest in das Fleisch des Elben. Mit seiner linken Hand langte er nach einem Gegenstand, dessen vorderer Teil in den glühenden Kohlen lag. Der Ork griff fest die Hüfte des Elben und bohrte den angespitz­ten, glühenden Eisenstab langsam und mit unnachgiebigem Druck durch Legolas hindurch. Legolas röchelte vor Schmerz. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, seine Muskeln nicht auf diese Qual rea­gieren. Legolas warf seinen Kopf vor Pein zurück und Tränen rannen ihm aus den Augen, aber kein Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle und keine barmherzige Ohnmacht nahm ihm den furchtbaren Schmerz.

Morkas betrachtete den jungen Elben, fuhr ihm fast liebevoll durch das Gesicht, wischte die Tränen fort und dachte bei sich:

_'Du wirst zu meinem Schüler, der verzweifelt erkennen wird, wie lang man Schmerz aushalten kann.'(8)_

Dann nahm er einen Becher, füllte ihn mit Wasser und flößte ihn dem jungen Krieger ein. Legolas trank gierig. Er wußte, das diese Tat kein Zeichen des Erbarmens war, sondern nur eine Maß­nahme, die ihm seine Kraft erhalten sollte, aber in dem Moment, wo er das kühle Naß auf seinen Lippen spürte, konnte er nicht anders, als den Trank anzunehmen.

Dann stellte Morkas sich abermals neben sein Opfer. Diesmal er­griff er die andere Hüfte. Erneut nahm er einen glühenden Eisen­stab. Legolas zerrte an seinen Fesseln und versuchte sich den Pranken des Ork zu entwinden. Doch er konnte dem glühenden Eisen nicht entgehen und seine Gegenwehr erstarb, als er das Brennen in seinem Fleisch und den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Knochen spürte, wo ihn der Ork erneut durchbohrte. Legolas' Lippen bebten. In Gedanken schrie er nach den beiden Wesen in Mittelerde, die ihm Zeit seines Lebens beigestanden hatten. Seine Mund formte tonlos die Namen derer, die er um Hilfe anflehte.

‚_Aragorn!'_

Und mit dem Wort „Vater" nahm ihn eine gnädige Dunkelheit gefangen und er verlor das Bewußtsein.

_Die Stimme der Einsamkeit folgt mit einem Schlag,_

_der Schmerz kehrt zurück_

_und wieder schneidet er in mein Fleisch._

_Meine Gedanken driften zu einem anderen Schmerz, der meine Seele zerreißt._

_Mein Vater, für dich bin ich schon gestorben.(9)_

**Namenlose Furcht**

Aragorn, der nach Hause zurück kehrte, sobald Éomer auf dem Weg der Genesung war, hatte von Gimli Nachricht über das Wohlbefinden von Legolas erhalten und ging beruhigt seinen Regierungsgeschäften nach. Er war noch nicht lange aus Rohan zurückgekehrt, als ihn eine furchtbare Unruhe ergriff. Er spürte Gefahr. Er fühlte diese Bedrohung mit dem Instinkt des Waldläu­fers, der sich auf seine Sinne verlassen mußte um zu überleben. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das bedrohlich heraufzog oder woher diese Ahnungen stammten. Es war vier Tage vor Vollmond, als Aragorn in der Nacht gequält und schweißgebadet aufwachte. Der Alptraum, den er hatte, war so real gewesen und hatte ihm Legolas in höchster Pein gezeigt. Er sah, wie Legolas starb, langsam, qualvoll und ... allein. Aragorn fand keine Ruhe mehr. Etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, daß dies nicht nur ein böser Traum war, sondern ein Hilfeschrei. Er mußte sich Gewiß­heit verschaffen. Arwen, die Legolas wie einen Bruder liebte, ver­suchte diesen mit ihren Gedanken zu berühren, aber sie fand nur Dunkelheit und spürte die gleiche Sorge wie Aragorn. Sie baten Gandalf, nach Legolas zu forschen und auch Auskunft über un­gehörige Vorgänge einzuholen, soweit er diese durch die Palan­tíri erblicken konnte. Dann sattelte Aragorn noch in der Nacht sein Pferd und ritt gen Galawait. Dort hatte er Legolas zurück­gelassen und dort hoffte er ihn zu finden oder man würde ihm Auskunft erteilen, wo der Elbenprinz war. Aragorn ritt scharf, dennoch hatte er das furchtbare Gefühl, zu spät zu kommen und etwas zu verlieren, das ihm so teuer war, wie seine Liebe zu Arwen.

‚_Legolas!' _riefen seine Gedanken immer wieder in die Nacht hi­naus.

In diesem Moment verfinsterte sich der Himmel, verhüllte die Sterne und den zunehmenden Mond, der mit seinem Licht die Landschaft vor Aragorn geisterhaft erhellt hatte. Ein kalter Wind berührte Aragorn wie der Hauch des Todes und er fröstelte.

‚_Legolas, Mellon nîn!'_

Abermals rief er in Gedanken nach seinem Freund, aber er erhielt keine Antwort und die Stille lastete schwer auf Aragorn. Er trieb sein Pferd zu einem noch schnelleren Galopp an. Was immer ge­schehen war, die Zeit zerrann ihm zwischen den Händen.

Nefhithwen und ihre Soldaten waren am zwölften Tag nach Legolas' Fortgang aus Galawait auf dem Weg, Legolas bis zur Ebene vor Dol Guldur entgegenzureiten. Die junge Königin hatte eine Unruhe ergriffen, die sie nicht mehr schlafen ließ. Mit nur wenigen Pausen trieb Nefhithwen ihre Leute vorwärts. Eine na­menlose Furcht ließ sie nicht mehr los. In ihrem Inneren spürte sie, wie die Wärme und die Liebe Legolas' in ihr immer mehr verblaßten. Sie versuchte sie festzuhalten, war es doch ein Teil von ihr, aber das Gefühl von Legolas' Nähe war nur mehr ein Hauch und sie spürte, wie sie ihn verlor.

‚_Was ist dies für eine Ahnung? Welche namenlose Furcht hält mich in ihren Klauen? Legolas!'_

Panisch kreisten ihre Gedanken um diese unbeschreibliche Vor­ahnung. Ihr Herz und ihre Seele schrieen nach ihm, aber als Antwort er­hielt sie nur einen Windhauch, eisig und lautlos, wie ein Bote des Todes. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab und ihr Herz klopfte schmerzhaft.

‚_Legolas! Was ist mit dir geschehen, Melethron?_

**Schmerz und Aufgabe**

Ein kalter Schwall Wasser riß Legolas aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit und holte ihn zurück in eine Welt, die für ihn nur noch Qual be­reithielt.

_Warum läßt du mich jetzt nicht gehen, mein Herz?_

_Doch du schlägst weiter! Nur für sie, die ich liebe,_

_wie lang vermagst du noch so stark zu schlagen_

_im gleichen Rhythmus mit dem Herzen meiner Gelieb­ten?(10)_

Morkas war nicht gewillt, dem Elben jetzt bereits wieder eine Pause zu gewähren. Er hatte ihm noch keinen Schrei entlocken können und seine Gier danach, diesen faszinierenden Krieger zu brechen und ihn vor Schmerz brüllen zu hören, trieb ihn an und ließ ihn härter vorgehen, als er es erst wollte. Und wenn der Elb­ling dadurch eher starb, war es auch egal, wenn nur er, Morkas, ihm die Musik seines Leidens entreißen konnte. Wenn der junge Krieger schrie und wimmerte, würde er seine Befriedigung ha­ben.

_'Du wirst mir Befriedigung geben, wie ich es mir wün­sche...'(11)_

Legolas war nicht mehr an seinen Armen aufgehängt, sondern lag mit dem Rücken auf einer Streckbank. Seine Wunden bluteten kaum. Die glühenden Eisen hatten die zugefügten Wunden gleich wieder verschlossen und dadurch, daß Morkas die Eisen stecken ließ, waren die Verletzungen gleichsam versiegelt, qual­voll, aber ohne eine todbringende Gefahr für das Leben seines Opfers.

Die Arme von Legolas waren nicht mehr zusammengebunden, sondern jedes Handgelenk selbst war an Seilen mit der Streck­winde verbunden, wie auch seine Fußfesseln. Im Rücken spürte Legolas ein leichtes Stechen, durch sein eigenes Gewicht ver­stärkt, und er wußte, daß die Nägel auf denen er lag, seinen Rü­cken zerfleischen würden, wenn die Orks begannen, ihn über den Tisch zu ziehen und zu strecken.

Morkas trat an den jungen Prinzen heran und blickte auf das er­schöpfte, eingefallene Gesicht des Elben. Immer noch schön, trotz der Qual, die sich in seinen rotgeränderten Augen zeigte, den blutig gebissenen Lippen abzeichnete, in den verkrampften Mus­keln der Wangenknochen deutlich war. Sacht und zärtlich fuhr Morkas über eine Wange Legolas'.

_'...und vor Scham vergehen.'(12)_

Behutsam streichelte er die Brust des Kriegers, fuhr über den fla­chen Bauch, dessen Muskeln vor Anspannung flatterten, umfaßte dann die Männlichkeit des Elben und quetschte sie. In das Auf­stöhnen von Legolas hinein sprach er leise, fast andäch­tig:

„Ich werde dir einen um den anderen Schrei von deinen Lippen reißen, wackerer Prinz. Wehr dich, halte stand, wenn du glaubst, du könntest es verhindern, daß ich dich breche, aber ich habe noch jeden dazu gebracht mich anzuflehen, ihm einen raschen Tod zu schenken." Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu:

_'Du wirst der Knecht, der sich mir zu unterwerfen hat und der Verurteilte, der keine Gnade erhoffen kann. '(13)_

„Hoffe nicht darauf, Elbling. Ich will dich schreien hören, bis du keine Stimme mehr hast. Und dann soll dein Körper zucken und mir gehorchen, wenn ich ihn mit glühenden Eisen berühre, bis du deinen letzten Atem aushauchst."

Er gab seinen Helfern ein Zeichen und sie begannen Legolas' Körper über den Strecktisch zu ziehen, bis die Seile um seine Fußknöchel ebenso gespannt waren, wie die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken. Die Splitter und Nägel in Legolas' Rücken bohr­ten sich tief in seine Muskeln und zerrissen sie Stück für Stück.

Legolas stockte der Atem, gepreßt und schnell sog er die Luft ein und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er schloß in maßlosem Entsetzen und wehrlos dem Schmerz ausgesetzt die Augen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und seine Lippen bebten. Dann gaben seine Schultergelenke nach und beide Arme wurden ihm mit einem Ruck ausgekugelt. Gellend löste sich ein Schrei von Legolas' Lip­pen. Der stechende Schmerz, gefolgt von der Pein der krampfen­den Muskeln, die versuchten die Armkugeln im Gelenk zu hal­ten, war unerträglich und Legolas schrie. Ihm war nicht mehr bewußt, daß er schrie, und seine Schmerzenslaute erstarben erst, als seine Kehle heiser und sein Mund ausgetrocknet waren. Nur noch leise wimmerte er, als Morkas erneut an ihn herantrat. Er beugte sich zu Legolas hinunter, fuhr ihm sanft durch sein auf­gelöstes und schweißnasses Haar und sprach fast väterlich zu ihm:

„Siehst du, Junge, es geht doch. Wir werden das noch ein wenig üben und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du mir gleich geben, was ich will."

_'Du wirst der Gefangene, der um Erbarmen fleht und vergebens auf Erlösung hofft.'(14)_

Er faßte an Legolas' Schulter und drückte sie, wie es in guten Zeiten ein Vater als Zeichen der Zuneigung vielleicht getan hätte, aber hier und jetzt brachte es Legolas nur puren Schmerz, den er nicht mehr äußern konnte als durch ein gequältes Schluchzen und der Ork lächelte auf ihn nieder und meinte sanft:

„So ist es gut, Junge, du lernst schnell."

Dann verließ Morkas mit seinen Helfern die Folterkammer. Zu­vor löschten sie alle Fackeln und Legolas blieb in seiner Marter, mit gebundenen Gliedern allein im Dunkeln zurück. Einzig die ersterbende Glut des Feuers spendete noch ein wenig Licht und zeichnete grausame Schatten an die Wand, die Legolas' Sinne gei­ßelten und ihm vorgaukelten, was Morkas noch alles mit ihm vorhatte zu tun.

Tränen waren der einzige Ausdruck seiner Höllenpein, deren Legolas noch fähig war. Nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit verzweifelter, wirrer Gedanken entrann sich doch noch ein Schrei von seinen Lippen:

„Adar!"

Sein Ruf erstarb ungehört in den Gewölben, die den Klang seiner Stimme wie Hohngelächter zurückwarfen.

„Adar!", flüsterte Legolas. Es war das letzte, das über seine Lip­pen kam und seine Augen schlossen sich.

(1) Foltermethoden des Mittelalters. Näheres zum Thema nachzulesen im Glossar

(2) + (3) + (4) + (6) + (8) + (11) + (12) + (13) + (14) aus: "Hassgedanken eines Ork" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

(5) + (7) + (9) aus: "Verzweiflung" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

- 25 -


	13. Geteiltes Leid

Kapitel 8 

**Geteiltes Leid**

**T**hranduil hatte über die Wachen des Gebietes Kunde einge­holt, auf welchem Weg sein Sohn Düsterwald verlassen hatte und wie lange dies her war. Er selbst hatte in den Armen seiner Ge­mahlin den Rest des Tages, an dem der Streit geschah und die darauf folgende Nacht bis in den späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages geruht. Bis er dann den Befehl gegeben hatte nach seinem Sohn zu sehen, dieser bis an die Grenzen gedrungen war und wieder zurückgemeldet wurde, waren abermals Stunden vergan­gen und er mußte erfahren, daß sein Sohn den Düsterwald be­reits Rich­tung Fangorn verlassen hatte. Thranduil wollte ihm selbst so rasch wie möglich nach und hoffte, seinen Sohn noch vor dem Fangorn einzuholen, da er, wie der König gemeldet be­kommen hatte, ohne Reittier unterwegs war. Der Elbenkönig wählte für die Eskorte besonnene Soldaten aus. Es war möglich, daß er nach Galen reiten mußte, um eine Aussöhnung mit Legolas zu errei­chen. Thranduil wollte vermeiden, daß dann un­vernünftige und voreilige Handlungen zu einer weiteren Eskala­tion der Streitig­keiten zwischen den Völkern führten. Er wollte doch um seines Sohnes willen auch eine Aussöhnung mit der Königin von Galen erreichen. Als sie zum Aufbruch bereit waren, nahm Thranduil seine Gemahlin wortlos in den Arm. Sie hinge­gen küßte ihn zärt­lich und sprach dann leise:

„Vergiß nicht! Er ist dein Sohn und er liebt dich! Er wird sich dir nicht aus verletztem Stolz verweigern, Thranduil. Sei ihm nur wieder der Vater, den er so liebt! Und bring ihn mit seiner Liebe, mit Nefhithwen, nach Hause."

Thranduil nickte schweigend, saß wie seine Eskorte auf und hoffte dabei im Stillen, daß seine Gemahlin recht hatte. Er ritt über die alte Handelsstraße aus Düsterwald heraus, um an seinen Grenzen entlang schneller auf der Ebene voranzukommen. Den­noch war nicht zu erwarten, daß sie noch vor der Dunkelheit sei­nen Sohn würden erreichen können. Thranduil hoffte, daß Legolas zur Nacht eine Rast einlegen würde, sonst war es eher wahrscheinlich, daß sie ihn nicht vor dem Fangorn abfangen konnten, denn ihm war die Schnelligkeit seines Sohnes wohl be­kannt.

Die Soldaten der Eskorte wußten um Legolas' Verbannung. Diese Nachricht hatte sich rasch im Düsterwald verbreitet und alle wa­ren zutiefst betroffen. Alle Elben des Düsterwaldes liebten ihren Prinzen nicht nur von Herzen, nein sie verehrten ihn. Er hatte trotz seiner jungen Jahre, für einen Elben waren seine eintausend­vierhundert Jahre dem menschlichen Alter von zweiundzwanzig Jahren vergleichbar, bereits unendlich viel für sein Volk getan, viel Bitterkeit durchgestanden und war trotz seiner tödlichen Kampfbereitschaft ein gütiger, liebevoller, gerechter und freund­licher Prinz geworden. Sie alle sorgten sich immer, wenn ihr Prinz in einen Kampf zog. Elben konnten getötet werden, aber auch sonst waren sie in Mittelerde nicht unsterblich. Ihr Lebens­faden schrumpfte nur unendlich langsamer als bei den Men­schen, und so erschienen sie diesen als unsterblich, da sie ja nie einen alten Elben sterben sahen. Elben kehrten, wenn sie ihre Zeit gekom­men fühlten, oder wenn sie des Lebens in Mittelerde müde wa­ren, zurück in die Unsterblichen Lande, wo Leben für sie eine andere Bedeutung hatte.

Die Männer der Eskorte waren nun heilfroh, daß ihr König wie­der einmal Größe bewies, seinen Fehler zugab und versuchte, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen. Sie hatten keinen Zweifel, daß ihr geliebter Prinz so vernünftig sein würde, seinem Vater zu vergeben. Auch sie hofften, Legolas noch vor dem Fangorn zu er­reichen, denn sie waren sicher, daß die Aussicht auf eine erfolg­reiche Aussöhnung mit Galen größer war, wenn sie den Prinzen an ihrer Seite hätten.

So ritten sie nun stetig in flottem Trab auf der alten Handels­straße in Richtung Eisengebirge. Dieser Weg führte zunächst in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu Legolas' Weg aus dem Düster­wald heraus, aber es war der schnellste Weg aus dem Wald. Wenn sie dann auf der Ebene waren, würden sie schneller voran­kommen, als wenn sie den direkten Weg durch den Wald ge­nommen hätten. Dennoch hatte Legolas einen guten Vorsprung, auch wenn er ohne Reittier unterwegs war. Er war als Wanderer nach Düsterwald gekommen und hatte ihnen von dem Orkan­griff vor dem Fangorn berichtet. Sie sorgten sich ein wenig, daß er abermals auf eine Rotte treffen konnte. Legolas war ihr bester Kämpfer und auch der schnellste Läufer, aber dennoch war auch ein Elb nicht gefeit gegen einen Pfeil, eine geworfene Axt oder eine Übermacht, wenn er sich dieser nicht entziehen konnte.

Der Trupp war bis zum Abend ohne Rast unterwegs. Sie waren an den Grenzen des Düsterwaldes in scharfemGalopp entlangge­ritten und waren nun auf der Höhe von Dol Guldur, das aber auf der anderen Seite des Waldes lag. Sie verließen nun den Saum des Waldes und nahmen den direkten Weg auf die äußersten Ausläufer des Fangorn zu, um den Verlauf des Düsterwaldes an Wegstrecke abzukürzen. Um ihre Tiere nicht zu gefährden und auch, weil sie nun bereits seit Stunden ohne Rast im Sattel saßen, schlugen sie mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein Lager auf. Zwei Soldaten hielten abwechselnd Wache, während die anderen sich nach einem Nachtmahl und der Versorgung der Pferde zur Ruhe legten. Auch Thranduil kümmerte sich selbst um sein Pferd und sein Lager. Wenn er mit seinen Soldaten unterwegs war, ob bei der Jagd oder in einem Kampf, dann war er einer von ihnen und kein König, der sich bedienen ließ.

Noch bevor der Morgen graute waren die Elben schon wieder auf den Beinen und machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Auch Legolas würde sich nicht mehr Ruhe gönnen, wenn er eine Rast eingelegt hatte, das wußten sie. Und so ritten sie mit dem ersten Licht des neuen Tages bereits weiter. Am späten Mittag konnten sie den Fangorn ausmachen, da die Augen der Elben weiter blickten als die der Menschen, und so ritten sie zügig ohne wei­tere Rast auf diesen Wald der Ents zu. Legolas hatte seit dem Ringkrieg zu diesem Wald eine besondere Beziehung. Er ver­brachte viel Zeit in ihm, lernte die alten Legenden der Ents und trug sie in das Elbenvolk. Die Kinder liebten seine Geschichten und wann immer es ihm möglich war, wurde der sonst so schweigsame Legolas zu einem Geschichtenerzähler und war umringt von einer Schar von Kindern, die ihn mit großen, er­wartungsvollen Augen anblickten. Thranduil hatte dies wieder­holt beobachtet und ihm war schon oft die liebevolle Art, in der sein Sohn mit Kindern umging, aufgefallen. Es würde ihm eine Freude sein, seinen Sohn als Vater zu sehen. Vielleicht kam dies mit seiner Liebe zu Nefhithwen ja eher als gedacht, hatte Legolas doch bisher an keiner jungen Elbenfrau Interesse gezeigt. Einzig Arwen, Tochter von Elrond und Gemahlin von Aragorn war Legolas ans Herz gewachsen, aber diese Beziehung war wie zwi­schen einem Bruder und einer älteren Schwester.

Während ihres Rittes hielten sie immer Ausschau nach dem Prin­zen, aber sie konnten ihn nicht entdecken und auch jetzt, wo sie am Fangorn angekommen waren, war von Legolas keine Spur zu sehen. Die Pferde brauchten Ruhe und es war auch nicht gut, mit bald einbrechender Dunkelheit durch den Fangorn zu reiten. Deshalb schlugen sie bereits am frühen Abend ihr Lager in der Nähe des Waldrandes auf. Der Soldat mit den besten Augen er­stieg eine Anhöhe und suchte den Weg in Richtung Dol Guldur ab, den Legolas, nach Auskunft der Wachen, genommen haben sollte. Aber auch er konnte seinen Prinzen nicht entdecken. Sie hatten ihn also verpaßt und er war schon weiter durch den Fangorn Richtung Galen. Der Soldat konnte nicht die zurückge­bliebenen Toten und zerbrochenen Waffen sehen, die in einem Tal von dem verzweifelten Kampf Legolas' zeugten. Und auch kein Aasvogel zeigte ihm an, daß dort Tote lagen, denn tote Orks wurden selbst von diesen Vögeln verschmäht.

Thranduil schritt in den Wald hinein. Es war schon viele Tau­sende von Jahren her, da hatte das Volk der Waldelben unter der Führung von ihm, der zu dieser Zeit selbst erst Thronfolger Orophers gewesen war, gegen baumschlachtende Orks gekämpft. Die Ents des Fangorn waren in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und konnten sich nicht verteidigen. Die Waldelben waren auf einer Verfolgung der Orks zu den Wächtern des Fangorns geworden. Thranduil hoffte, das dies noch bei den wenigen, die damals er­wacht waren, gegenwärtig war und er ihre Hilfe erbitten konnte. Der Elbenkö­nig versuchte mit den Ents Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er fragte nach seinem Sohn und hoffte, sie könnten ihm sagen, wie weit er be­reits gekommen war, aber die Antwort der Ents beun­ruhigte ihn. Legolas war nicht in den Fangorn zurückgekehrt und war auch nicht an seinen Grenzen gesehen worden, seit er ihn in Richtung Düsterwald verlassen hatte.

‚_Hat Legolas eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen und ist nicht nach Galen zurückgekehrt?_

Thranduils Gedanken rasten.

‚_Aber wo sollte er dann hin? Auch wenn er zu Aragorn ginge, müßte er am Fangorn vorbei nach Isengard und dann weiter. Wäre er auf dem Weg nach Imladris, hätte er nicht erst die Richtung nach Dol Guldur eingeschlagen.'_

Thranduil war ratlos. Er entschied sich aber, am nächsten Tag weiter nach Galen zu reiten, auch wenn er seinen Sohn jetzt nicht antraf. Um den Streit beizulegen, konnte er doch ein Gespräch mit der jungen Königin von Galen suchen und hier bereits ver­gangenes Unglück zum Besseren wenden. Legolas war ja nach Hause gekommen, um seine Liebe zu gestehen und den Zwist zu bereinigen. Thranduil tat es von Herzen leid, was statt dessen ge­schehen war. Er hoffte inständig, daß sein Sohn ihm die harther­zigen Worte vergab. Auch wenn er aus Wut gegen seinen Halb­bruder gesprochen hatte, er hatte ihm diese härteste aller Aussa­gen, die ein Vater einem Sohn gegenüber aussprechen kann, ohne jede Erklärung ins Gesicht geschleudert. Mehr noch, er hatte ihm auch noch den Abschied von seiner Mutter verweigert. Er war gegen sein eigen Fleisch und Blut grausam gewesen, wie es ein Ork schlimmer nicht sein konnte.

Thranduil ahnte nicht, daß Legolas bereits am eigenen Leib er­fuhr, daß es doch Schlimmeres als die Worte seines Vaters gab.

Am nächsten Morgen ritten Thranduil und seine Eskorte durch den Fangorn und kamen gut voran. Hinter dem Wald würde es in Richtung Isengard weiter gehen und durch die Passage zwi­schen dem Nebelgebirge und dem Weißen Gebirge hindurch würden sie dann nach Galen gelangen. Thranduil wußte noch nicht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, jetzt wo sein Sohn nicht bei ihm war, aber er war fest entschlossen, den Knoten der Vergangenheit und das Leid, das daraus entstanden war, aufzu­lösen. Weder sein Sohn noch Nefhithwen konnten etwas für die Enttäuschung, die er durch seinen Bruder erlitten hatte, aber wollte er seinen Sohn nicht verlieren, mußte er selbst anfangen, die Vergangenheit und seinen Schmerz darüber loszulassen. Sein Halbbruder hatte wie sein Sohn nur von Herzen geliebt.

‚_Liebe ich nicht selbst ebenso sehr meine Elena? Hätte ich nicht selbst genau wie mein Bruder gehandelt, wenn sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre?' _sinnierte Thranduil und war zum ersten Mal ehrlich zu sich selbst. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er sich nicht anders ver­halten hätte. Er hätte sich ebenfalls für seine Liebe entschieden und würde dies immer wieder tun. Sein Bruder hatte sich ja nicht gegen ihn gewandt, sondern lediglich seine Hoffnung zunichte gemacht, Vaters Seele heilen zu können.

Abermals grübelte er:

‚_Habe ich zuviel erwartet? Mein Halbbruder kannte unseren Vater nicht. Warum hätte er für einen ihm unbekannten Elben sein Glück aufgeben sollen?'_

Thranduil atmete tief durch. Er erkannte, daß er durch Unein­sicht und Sturheit in all den Jahren nicht nur auf das Glück seines Bruders einen Schatten gelegt, sondern daß er auch sich selbst des Glückes seines Halbbruders beraubt hatte, weil er an einer fiktiven Idee und Hoffnung festgehalten hatte, die diesem gegen­über anmaßend und egoistisch war.

Er dachte an den Streit mit seinem Sohn vor achtundzwanzig Jahren:

"_Vater!" Legolas hatte seine Stimme angehoben und der Klang war hart, als er nun zu seinem Vater und König sprach: „Du bist verblendet und egoistisch, Hûniest nicht sein Glück zu gönnen. Was kann denn bitte wichtiger sein, als die Liebe und das Glück einer eigenen Familie, wenn nicht gerade der Feind vor den Toren steht? Du bist im Unrecht! Willst du mir dann etwa auch mein Glück verwehren, wenn ich meine Liebe gefunden habe, nur weil du glaubst, wir würden dich dadurch verlas­sen?"_

Er konnte sich genau an die Worte Legolas' erinnern, die dieser ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bevor er Richtung Mordor auf­ge­brochen war, um im Kampf gegen die ersten Angriffe von Saurons Orks zu stehen und die Grenzen seiner Heimat zu schüt­zen. Er hätte in diesem Krieg umkommen können. Er wäre mit diesem Streit als letzte Erinnerung an seinen Vater in den Tod gegangen. Thranduil erkannte plötzlich die Tragweite seiner Verbohrtheit in dieser Sache. Dieser Streit war nach dem Ring­krieg nicht mehr zur Sprache gekommen und Legolas hatte sei­nen Vater nie wieder nach Hûniest gefragt. Er hatte auf eine Ein­sicht seines Vaters gewartet. Thranduil dagegen hatte all die Jahre das Thema vermieden, ihren Streit abgetan, aber er hatte immer wieder Legolas' Verletztheit gespürt. Er hatte ihm zum ei­nen nicht genug vertraut um ihm den wahren Grund für seine Wut auf Hûniest zu nennen und zum anderen war er ihm gegen­über wie autoritärer Patron und nicht wie ein Vater, dessen ein­ziger Sohn in den Krieg zog, aufgetreten. Legolas war kein klei­nes Kind mehr, er hatte das Recht von seinem Vater auch so be­handelt zu werden. Ihr letzter Streit vor zwölf Jahren wegen des Kindes von Hûniest und das jetzige Zerwürfnis zeigten, wie sehr die Geschehnisse unvergessen waren und an ihren Herzen nagte. Thranduil bat die Valar inständig, ihm eine neue Chance zu ge­ben, dies wieder gutzumachen.

Sie waren den ganzen Tag im Wald unterwegs. Ein Reiter konnte nur auf schmalen Pfaden durch ihn hindurch gelangen und der Trupp mußte seine Tiere hintereinander in einem ruhigen Trab durch die engstehenden Bäume leiten. Als sie diesen fremdarti­gen Wald der Ents durchquert hatten, begann es bereits wieder zu dämmern. Sie hatten in dem ewig gleichbleibenden Licht des Waldes nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Thranduil wollte aber nicht hier in dieser sehr hügeligen Landschaft rasten, for­cierte deshalb das Tempo mit einem scharfen Galopp und ritt noch ein gutes Stück hinaus in die Ebene Richtung Isengard. Erst nach zwei weiteren Stunden richteten sie ihr Lager. An diesem Ort konnte sie kein Trupp herumstreunender Marodeure überra­schen, weil das Land um sie herum eben war. In Kriegszeiten hätten die Elben nun auf ein Feuer verzichtet, aber hier und jetzt begnügten sie sich mit Wachen.

In der Nacht wurde Thranduil von unruhigen Gedanken, unkla­ren Visionen und grausamen Vorstellungen heimgesucht. Immer wieder erschien ihm Legolas und jedesmal, wenn er ihn in seine Arme schließen wollte, zerfiel er zu Staub. Thranduil warf sich, gefangen in diesem Alptraum, hin und her. Kurz vor dem Mor­gengrauen erwachte der König schweißgebadet und hatte noch den gellenden Schrei seines Sohnes, der gequält nach ihm rief, in den Ohren. Ein Schauer unerträglicher Furcht erfaßte Thranduil und die wabernden Nebelschwaden des heranbrechenden Tages erschienen ihm wie Leichentücher.

Seine Gedanken jagten sich:

‚_Legolas, mein Sohn, was ist dir geschehen? Oh, ihr Valar, bitte laßt die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht nur ein böser Traum gewesen sein. Nehmt mir bitte nicht meinen Sohn! Laßt mich bitte nicht zu spät kommen und Legolas so sterben!'_

Thranduil war zutiefst erschüttert und konnte sich des Gefühles nicht erwehren, daß er seinem Sohn nie wieder in dessen leuch­tend blaue Augen blicken oder seine sanfte melodische Stimme hören würde. Der Blick gequälter Augen ließ den König bis in sein Innerstes erbeben. Er fror aus tiefster Seele, und der Vater in ihm war nahe daran aus Angst um das eigene Kind zu zerbre­chen.

Der Ruf eines Wächters schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Rei­ter kamen auf sie zu. Noch war nicht zu erkennen, wer es war. Was aber bereits sicher gesagt werden konnte, war, daß es sich um einen geschlossenen, formierten Trupp handelte, der in ei­nem, der Sicht im Morgendunst angepaßten Tempo auf ihr Lager zukam. Thranduil befahl, das Feuer zu schüren und sich um das Lager herum so zu verteilen, daß sich der herankommende Trupp bei einem Kampf aufsplittern mußte. Die Reiter kamen rasch näher, und wegen des auflodernden Feuers wurden sie nun, im dämmernden Tag, rasch auf das Lager aufmerksam. Sie verhielten und zögerten, bis der Morgen klar genug war, daß sie erkennen konnten, wen sie vor sich hatten.

Thranduil schluckte. Es waren Reiter aus Galen. In Richtung Fangorn und so weit weg von Galawait konnte dies nur bedeu­ten, daß sie auf der Suche nach Legolas waren. Thranduil trat vor und winkte den Reitern. Er gestikulierte in einer Zeichensprache aus Sindarin und Westron, welche in Mittelerde weit gebräuch­lich war und hoffte, daß die Reiter seine Einladung annahmen. Damit sie sahen, daß die Elben nicht feindlich eingestellt waren, befahl der König seinen Männern, sich hinter ihm zu sammeln.

Nefhithwen wurde fast zeitgleich mit Toben auf das Feuer auf­merksam und verhielt ihr Pferd. Daß es so plötzlich und deutlich vor ihnen aufloderte, zeigte ihr, daß, wer auch immer dort sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, sie bereits bemerkt hatte und durch das Feuer deutlich seine eigene Anwesenheit kundtun wollte. Dies tat man nicht, wenn man feindlich gesinnt war und einen Kampf suchte, aber sie verhielt dennoch ihr Pferd, bis der Mor­gen es erlaubte deutlicher die Ebene einzusehen. Wer auch im­mer dort lagerte, er war zumindest stark genug, daß er es sich erlauben konnte, so deutlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Unruhe in ihr machte es Nefhithwen schwer die Minuten verrinnen zu lassen, in denen das Licht des Morgens an Kraft gewann und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Nebel durchbrachen. Aber sie würde Legolas nicht helfen können, wenn sie durch Un­geduld einen Fehler machte und hier bereits in unnötigen Zwist verwickelt wurde. Sie befand sich nicht mehr in Galen. Sie war mit ihren Männern nun Reisende, die nur das Gebot der Gast­freundschaft oder die Kraft des Stärkeren auf ihrer Seite hatte.

Als der Morgen sich klärte, gewahrten Nefhithwen, Gimli und Toben einen Elben, der hochaufgerichtet so zum Feuer stand, daß er gut erkennbar war und ihnen in der allgemein bekannten Zei­chensprache seine Einladung zur Rast an ihrem Feuer aussprach. Gimli erkannte Thranduil, Legolas' Vater und da er ihn inzwi­schen gut kannte und auch eine warmherzige Freundschaft mit diesem Herrscher pflegte, lachte er erleichtert auf und ließ sein Pferd antraben. Rasch überbrückte er die Entfernung, sprang aus dem Sattel und eilte auf den König zu. Beide sahen sich lachend an und umarmten sich. Für einen Moment vergaß Thranduil seine bösen Vorahnungen. Dann wandte er sich von Gimli ab und sah erneut in die Richtung des Reitertrupps, der noch immer auf der Stelle verharrte.

Nefhithwen zögerte, sie sah den hochgewachsenen Elben und ein Stich in ihrem Herzen ließ sie beinahe verzagen. Dort stand Legolas' Vater. Es war unverkennbar und auch eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater war ihr aufgefallen. Aber wo war Legolas? Und die furchtbare Angst, die sie seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Galawait in sich trug, wurde unerträglich.

‚_Legolas! Melethron! Wo bist du?' _fragte ihre Seele erneut.

Doch ihre Angst wurde durch keine Antwort gedämpft, und um Legolas' willen ritt sie an und näherte sich dem Lager. Vielleicht würde ihr hier die Sorge genommen, und zudem war es an der Zeit einen alten Zwist aus der Welt zu schaffen. Das verletzte Kind in ihr war, seit Legolas sie in seine Arme genommen hatte, immer leiser geworden und aus Liebe zu ihm war sie nun bereit es ganz zum Verstummen zu bringen. Nefhithwen wollte nicht einfach über Vergangenes schweigen, nur hier und jetzt stellte sie das Wohlbefinden Legolas' über die Bewältigung der Vergan­genheit. Legolas und seine Liebe zu ihr waren ihre Zukunft und um diese zu schützen war sie hierher gekommen.

Die junge Königin hielt ihr Pferd nahe dem Feuer und stieg ab. Ihre Soldaten taten es ihr gleich, waren aber allesamt wachsam. Thranduil trat an Nefhithwen heran und tat nun etwas, womit sie im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Der alte und weise König der El­ben kniete vor ihr nieder und senkte sein Haupt. Mit klarer und fester Stimme sprach er:

„Ich bitte dich um Vergebung, Tochter meines Bruders, für das Leid und die Einsamkeit, die ich dir aus Selbstsucht zugefügt habe. Fühle bitte keinen Arg mehr gegen die Elben, denn dies war eine Tat meines verletzten Herzens, entstanden aus einem Zwist zwischen deinem Vater und mir. Es war nicht recht, dich wegen diesen Streits in deiner Not allein zu lassen."

Thranduil hob sein Haupt und blickte in die tiefbraunen Augen von Nefhithwen, die wie gebannt in die blauen Augen des Elben ihr gegenüber sah. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, die Linie seiner Nase, der Schwung seiner Lippen, alles erinnerte sie an ihren Vater, mehr noch, sie sah ihren Geliebten im Gesicht seines Va­ters. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Der Bruder ihres Va­ters...! Nefhithwens Blick verschwamm für einen Augenblick.

‚_Thranduil, Bruder meines Vaters?'_

Die Worte von Gandalf kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn:

‚_Kannst Du nicht deinen Haß vergessen? Dein Vater liebte Legolas wie einen eigenen Sohn!'_

Sie erinnerte sich an das Bild im Kaminzimmer und an ihre eige­nen Gedanken vor einigen Wochen:

‚_Vater! Wie schön er dort mit einem Buch in der Hand sitzt. Er blickt so stolz und liebevoll auf den jungen Elben, der neben ihm steht. Legolas! Und seine Hand ruht sanft auf der Schulter meines Vaters. Sie wirken so sehr wie Vater und Sohn zusammen.' _

Einen Moment setzten ihre Gedanken aus:

‚_Vater und Sohn! Bruder und geliebtes Kind!_

Natürlich! Wie konnte es anders sein?

Und dann sprach ihr Herz. Wie konnte sie diesem Mann, der beiden Männern in ihrem Leben, die sie von ganzen Herzen liebte, so nahe stand, weiter gram sein? Sie liebte Legolas mehr als ihr Leben, wie konnte sie da seinem Vater, der offen und ohne Falsch sie hier vor seinen und ihren Männern um Vergebung bat, diese verweigern? Es gab noch so vieles, das besprochen und ausgeräumt werden mußte, aber in diesem Augenblick ging es nur darum, ob sie vergeben konnte und somit der Anfang für eine Aussöhnung gemacht wurde.

Nefhithwen streckte ihre Hände aus und half dem König auf. Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen. Thranduil zog seine Nichte das erste Mal in seine Arme und die junge Frau ließ es zu. Die Liebe zu Legolas hatte der Härte in ihr die Kanten genommen und sie konnte sich in die Umarmung ihres Onkels fallen lassen. Lange Minuten standen sie so miteinander, bevor sie von einem Räus­pern Gimlis wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurden. Thranduil löste sich von Nefhithwen, wischte sanft ihre Tränen von der Wange und lud sie mit einer Geste hin zum Feuer ein, sich dort niederzulassen. Sie mußten reden. Er hatte das unbe­stimmte Gefühl, und die fahrigen Bewegungen von Gimli, dessen Ungeduld, bestärkten diesen Eindruck noch, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte und Legolas der Grund dafür war. Abermals schickte er ein Bittgebet zu den Valar, daß sich sein Gefühl, sein Traum und seine Ahnungen als unrichtig erweisen mögen.

Nefhithwen gab ihren Männern ein Zeichen, daß alles in Ord­nung war und sie sich zu ihnen gesellen sollten. Sie stellte Toben, ihren Ziehbruder, Thranduil vor und dieser reichte ohne zu zö­gern dem jungen Mann seine Hand. Toben hatte die ganze Zeit den Herrscher beobachtet und sah so vieles, was er an Legolas bemerkt hatte, das aber bei dessen Vater viel präsenter und förmlicher wirkte. Man merkte Thranduil die Souveränität seiner langen Herrschaft an, wohingegen Legolas' Autorität natürlich und zurückhaltend, als Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, empfunden wurde. Thranduil war es gewohnt zu herrschen, während Legolas lenkte, führte und so gar nicht das Gebaren eines Königs­sohnes an sich hatte. Toben, der sich selbst als Legolas' Freund empfand, schloß seinen persönlichen Frieden mit dem Elbenkö­nig und ergriff die gereichte Hand. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und Thranduil erkannte die Freundschaft, die Toben für seinen Sohn hegte. Wieder einmal war es seinem Jungen gelun­gen, durch sein Wesen Brücken zu bauen, wo man dachte, daß es keine Gemeinsamkeit mehr gab. Nachdem nun auch die Elben ihre wachsame Haltung abgelegt hatten, Mensch und Elb sich die Wache um das Lager herum teilten, wobei die Stimmung noch verhalten, aber nicht angespannt war, setzten sich Nefhithwen, Gimli, Toben und Thranduil am Feuer nieder. Zu ihnen gesellten sich noch Aranhathel Sindarin: König(s)klinge; aran: König / hathel: Klinge und Celebril Sindarin: Silberglanz; celeb: Silber / ril: Glanz. Beide waren Leibwächter des Königs und würden für ihn jederzeit ihr Leben riskieren, aber Thranduil wußte, daß beide Männer ohne zu zögern auch für seinen Sohn ihr Leben op­fern würden. Als diese Soldaten sich zu ihnen setzten wurde ihm bewußt, wie sehr ihn ihre Anwesenheit, nach den furchtbaren Ahnungen der Nacht, beruhigte. Würden sich diese Ahnungen als Wirklichkeit oder eine Warnung vor der Zukunft herausstel­len, dann konnte er bei Gefahr für Legolas keine unerbittlicheren Kämpfer neben sich haben. Aranhathel und Celebril sahen in Legolas ihren kleineren Bruder und Thranduil hatte oft ge­schmunzelt, wenn zwischen ihnen die Wortgeplänkel hin und her flogen. Legolas hatte von diesen beiden häufig eine Lektion erhalten und ab und an auch mal eine Tracht Prügel in Abwesen­heit seines Vaters, wenn er wieder etwas angestellt hatte. Aber Legolas war seinen Lehrern rasch entwachsen und beide sahen mit Stolz die Entwicklung ihres Prinzen. Sie waren dennoch nach wie vor seine Beschützer und Schatten, auch wenn es ihm nicht immer so gefiel. In ihren Augen war Legolas zu oft in gefährli­chen Missionen unterwegs und immer waren sie heilfroh, wenn er gesund in den Düsterwald zurückkehrte. Als sie von dem Streit und der Verdammung des Prinzen hörten, sagten sie nichts, aber ihre Augen sprachen Bände und der vorwurfsvolle Blick, wenn sie ihren König ansahen, war nicht zu übersehen. Thranduil hatte sie nicht in ihre Schranken gewiesen, denn sie liebten Legolas fast so wie er selbst, und die beiden Männer wa­ren, obwohl sie die Form wahrten, schon lange vor Legolas' Ge­burt Thranduils Freunde gewesen. Thranduil stellte diese beiden Krieger nun Nefhithwen vor und erwähnte auch, daß sie Legolas brüderlich zugetan waren, er ihnen also blind vertraute.

Dann fragte er, da der Anfang ja gemacht werden mußte:

„Legolas ist nicht bei dir. Wolltest du ihn treffen, nachdem er mit mir gesprochen hatte?"

Und Nefhithwen sah Thranduil schweigend mit gequältem Blick an, denn seine Frage zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, daß auch der Kö­nig nicht wußte, wo Legolas war.

„Nein, mein Herr, Legolas wollte bei Vollmond wieder in Galawait zurück sein, egal was das Gespräch mit Euch gebracht hätte."

Thranduil senkte schwer den Kopf, denn seine Hoffnungen, daß er Legolas nur verpaßt hatte, lösten sich in Luft auf und die ge­quälte Stimme Legolas' hallte erneut durch seine Gedanken.

Aranhathel erlaubte sich, die junge Königin anzusprechen:

„Gestattet die Frage, aber warum seid Ihr dann hier? Vollmond ist heute, aber Ihr müßt bereits vor vier Tagen von Galawait auf­ge­brochen sein um diese Wegstrecke bis hierher bewältigt zu ha­ben."

Nefhithwen blickte den Elben offen an und begann dann mit lei­ser, stockender Stimme zu erzählen, daß sie bei Legolas' Auf­bruch bereits ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt habe und nun seit vier Tagen von einer Unruhe getrieben wurde, die ihr einflüsterte, daß Legolas in Gefahr sei. Sie gab zu, nicht sagen zu können, wo­durch diese Unruhe in ihr ausgelöst wurde, oder weshalb sie diese auf Legolas bezog. Sie beschrieb ihr Gefühl, daß die Nähe und die Zärtlichkeit Legolas' in ihr schwanden wie ein Luft­hauch, und daß sie das Empfinden hatte, die Liebe Legolas' für immer zu verlieren.

Thranduil blickte Nefhithwen betroffen an und griff nach ihrer Hand. Die junge Frau blickte erstaunt zu Thranduil, denn sie spürte deutlich sein Beben.

„Thranduil, was ist mit Euch?", fragte sie besorgt, denn diese Ge­fühlsregung des Elbenherrschers ängstigte sie.

„Der Elb schluckte schwer und begann dann von seinem Traum der vergangenen Nacht zu berichten. Die Gesichter seiner fünf Zuhörer wurden bleich. Nefhithwen fuhr mit einer Hand zum Mund um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, aber ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihr dennoch. Thranduil nahm sie in den Arm und barg sie an seiner Brust. Er hatte selbst große Angst um seinen Sohn, und die Vorstellung, ihn vielleicht bereits verloren zu haben, er­schütterte ihn zutiefst, aber an der Reaktion von Nefhithwen sah er auch, wie sehr diese Frau seinen Jungen liebte und er wollte mit ihr den Schmerz teilen.

Thranduil versuchte seine eigenen Ahnungen abzutun und meinte:

„Möglicherweise ist Legolas nur um den Fangorn herum gegan­gen, weil er nach dem Angriff der Orks auf seiner Reise in den Düsterwald mit einem möglichen Hinterhalt auf seiner Rückkehr rechnete. Bitte Nefhithwen, verzweifelt nicht gleich. Die Ahnun­gen, die wir haben, könnten seine Rettung vor einer Gefahr sein, sie müssen uns nicht gleich das Schlimmste offenbaren."

Thranduil hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen, aber ihm selbst war gar nicht danach zumute seinen eigenen Worten Glauben zu schenken.

Während eines schnellen Frühstücks berieten sie, wie sie weiter nach Legolas forschen sollten. Schließlich führte Celebril die Männer Thranduils zurück zum Fangorn. Ein Soldat sollte die Pferde nehmen und durch den Wald führen, während die ande­ren zu Fuß ihren Weg suchten und dabei nach Spuren von Legolas Ausschau hielten. Thranduil verriet weder seinen Män­nern noch den Menschen, daß der Fangorn ihm bereits mitgeteilt hatte, Legolas habe seit seiner Rückkehr in den Düsterwald kei­nen Fuß mehr in dieses Gebiet gesetzt. Er hoffte sehr, daß er die Ents mißverstanden hatte, denn er selbst hatte ihre Sprache schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Einzig Legolas war in der Lage, die Ents ohne Probleme zu verstehen, aber er sagte immer, daß man für ein Gespräch mit ihnen viel Zeit mitbringen müßte und diese Geduld hatte Thranduil im Moment nicht. Deshalb hoffte er sehr, sie falsch verstanden zu haben.

Thranduil, Aranhathel, Gimli, Nefhithwen und ihre Männer hin­gegen umritten den Fangorn in der Hoffnung, ein Zeichen von Legolas oder gar ihn selbst zu finden. Thranduil, den Gimlis Schweigen betroffen machte, fragte während ihres Rittes:

„Gimli Glóinssohn, was beschäftigt Euch so, daß Ihr Euren sprichwörtlichen Humor verloren habt, mein Freund?"

Und Gimli erwiderte traurig:

„Es ist nicht lange her, da mußte ich befürchten, daß Legolas von uns geht, mein Herr. Es fehlte nicht viel und nur das Eingreifen Gandalfs bewahrte uns vor diesem Verlust. Da wurde mir klar, wie wenig vorstellbar es ist, daß Legolas vor uns Mittelerde ver­läßt. Das Leben wäre nicht mehr dasselbe und die Trauer um meinen Freund würde mich zeitlebens begleiten und nicht mehr loslassen. Und nun sorge ich mich erneut und mache mir Vor­würfe. Als er Galawait verließ, hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich hätte ihn begleiten sollen, aber er bat mich, bei Nefhithwen zu bleiben."

Thranduil legte Gimli die Hand auf die Schulter und tröstete ihn:

„Gimli Glóinssohn, ich weiß, wie sehr Ihr Legolas' Freund seid. Legolas hat schon oft von Euch erzählt und wenn Ihr uns in Dü­sterwald besucht, sehe ich meinen Sohn so oft lachen wie sonst nie. Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe, mein Freund, Legolas würde dies nicht wollen und noch wissen wir nicht, was gesche­hen ist. Unsere Vorahnungen mögen nur etwas zeigen, was ge­schehen könnte und wir kommen dadurch vielleicht noch recht­zeitig, um es zu verhindern."

Der Trupp ritt scharf, denn es war schon viel Zeit seit Legolas' Verschwinden verstrichen und die Träume und Ahnungen spornten zusätzlich zur Eile an. Nefhithwen hatte bislang ge­schwiegen, aber nun, als Thranduil sein Pferd wieder neben sie lenkte, suchte sie das Gespräch:

„Herr, Ihr habt mich um Vergebung gebeten, für etwas, das Ihr aus Zorn vor zwölf Jahren an mir getan habt. Ich gewährte Euch diese, weil ich durch die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Wo­chen erkennen mußte, daß auch ich in den letzten Jahren nicht ohne Schuld geblieben bin und letztlich beinahe Euren Sohn aus Wut auf Euch getötet hätte. Nun bitte ich Euch und Euer Volk um Vergebung."

Thranduil schwieg einen Moment und erwiderte dann:

„Nefhithwen, ich denke, wir müssen beide lernen loszulassen und auch unsere Völker sollen durch unsere Einsicht lernen, daß dieser Streit keine Sache ganzer Völker ist, sondern allein uns an­geht und daß wir bereit sind neu anzufangen. Wir müssen noch über vieles reden. Wir sollten über unsere Erinnerungen sprechen und das Gedenken an die Wesen, die wir liebten, ge­meinsam wach halten. Aber hier und heute geht es für uns beide nur um Legolas. Ich liebe meinen Sohn über alles."

Nefhithwen blickte Thranduil von der Seite an und sah die Be­sorgnis, aber auch die Liebe und sie griff mit ihrer Hand hinüber, legte sie kurz auf seinen Arm und sprach fest:

„Ich liebe Legolas mehr als mein Leben, Herr, und ich will lieber sterben, als ihn zu verlieren."

Thranduil blickte sie milde an und fuhr ihr dann mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange.

„Ich sah die Liebe Legolas' zu dir in seinen Augen, Nefhithwen, und da seine Liebe von dir ebenso erwidert wird, werde ich zu­frieden sein und mit Freude euer Glück beobachten."

Die junge Königin blickte Thranduil fragend an und sprach zö­gernd:

„Auch dann, wenn Legolas König von Galen wird? Ich kann und werde mein Volk nicht im Stich lassen."

Thranduil sah Nefhithwen offen an und antwortete auf ihre Frage:

„Legolas ist mein Erbe und Kronprinz der Grünwaldelben. Aber er weiß auch, daß ich zu sehr in Mittelerde verwurzelt bin und nicht so bald dieses Land zu den Grauen Anfurten verlassen werde. Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, daß er je unser Volk führen wird. Dennoch wird er immer auch seine Verpflichtungen ge­genüber den Elben haben. Unser Volk verläßt langsam Mittelerde und kehrt zurück zu den Unsterblichen Landen. Es wird aber noch lange Elben geben, die sich diesem Land verbunden fühlen, weil sie hier geboren sind. Sie werden möglicherweise die letzten sein, die gehen oder hier für immer verweilen und in den Reihen der anderen Völker aufgehen. Legolas wird, solange er selbst in Mittelerde verweilt, auch weil er selbst hier geboren wurde, im­mer ein Vorbild und der _Elbenprinz_ vom Düsterwald sein. Er hat zeitlebens sein Volk mit seinem eigenen Leben geschützt und war einer der neun Gefährten im Kampf gegen Sauron. Wenn du dies deinerseits akzeptieren kannst, dann kann ich euren Lebensweg ebenso respektieren."

Nefhithwen lächelte Thranduil dankbar an und nickte. Sie hatte befürchtet, daß der König sich gegen ihre Entscheidung stellen und Legolas als seinen Erben zwingen würde, seinen Platz ein­zunehmen. Es würde ohnehin für Legolas nicht leicht werden als König von den Galanern akzeptiert zu werden. Der seit Jahren gärende Unwille zwischen den Völkern mußte erst überwunden werden, aber sie liebte Legolas und gemeinsam würden sie auch ihr Volk, und sie bezeichnete es bewußt bereits so, überzeugen.

Es war mittlerweile Mittag, als sie einen einzelnen Reiter ent­deckten, der sich aus Richtung der Emyn Muil dem Fangorn nä­herte. Sie verhielten ihre Pferde und ließen den Reiter heran­kommen, der den Trupp bereits ausgemacht hatte und seinen Weg auf sie eingelenkt hatte. Aranhathel erkannte Aragorn als erster und gab sich dem Reiter zu erkennen. Aragorn trieb da­raufhin sein Tier wieder zu einer schnelleren Gangart an und er­reichte die Gemeinschaft der Menschen und Elben nach kurzer Zeit.

Der König von Gondor begrüßte Thranduil, Gimli, Aranhathel und auch Nefhithwen. Er blickte ernst in ihre Gesichter und schließlich fragte er Thranduil:

„Ich kann Legolas bei euch nicht entdecken, daß aber Galaner und Elben in so kurzer Zeit zusammen gefunden haben, muß et­was mit Legolas zu tun haben, denn Gimli hatte mir eine kurze Nachricht über das Wohlbefinden und die Geschehnisse in Galen zukommen lassen. Was also ist geschehen?"

Thranduil sah Aragorn einen Moment schweigend an und ant­wortete dann:

Nefhithwen und ich haben böse Vorahnungen, was Legolas be­trifft. Er hat den Düsterwald im Streit mit mir verlassen und ist seither verschwunden. Ich bereute den Zwist bald zutiefst und machte mich auf den Weg ihm zu folgen. Vier Stunden von hier traf ich dann auf Nefhithwen, die aus Sorge um Legolas ihm bis zum Fangorn entgegenreiten wollte. Meine Eskorte befindet sich derzeit gefächert auf dem Weg durch den Fangorn zu einem ge­meinsamen Treffpunkt, während wir den Wald umrunden woll­ten, um nach Spuren von Legolas zu suchen." Thranduil atmete tief durch und sprach dann weiter:

„Ich hatte heute Nacht einen unruhigen Traum, aus dem mich ein gellender, gequälter Schrei meines Sohnes weckte."

Er sah Aragorn an, der bei diesem Bericht immer blasser gewor­den war.

Aragorn sprach mit belegter Stimme:

„Vor vier Tagen erwachte ich in der Nacht aus einem Alptraum, der so real gewesen war, daß ich mir Gewißheit verschaffen mußte. Ich sah in diesem Traum Legolas langsam, qualvoll und allein sterben und hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß dies kein Alptraum war, sondern ein Hilferuf. Ich machte mich sogleich auf den Weg nach Galen, weil ich Legolas dort vermutete. Gandalf, den ich um seine Mithilfe bei der Suche durch die Palantíri gebeten hatte, sandte mir einen Raubvogel mit einer Nachricht hinterher und forderte mich darin auf, gleich hierher zu reiten."

Aragorn verstummte und alle blickten sich betroffen an. Ihre Ah­nungen und Träume verdichteten sich immer mehr zu einer grausamen Realität, die sie alle fürchteten.

Thranduil nickte nur schweigend zu Aragorns Worten, schließ­lich fragte er:

„Und Gandalf, kann er uns nicht mehr helfen? Warum konnte er Euch nicht begleiten. Er kennt Legolas doch schon so lange?"

Aragorn blickte Thranduil offen an und antwortete:

„Gandalf ist alt geworden, Thranduil. Er ist nicht mehr der Sturmwind, der er einst war. Auch mich unterstützt er nur noch durch seinen Blick in die Palantirí und mit seinem weisen Rat. Wenn ich fort von meinem Reich bin, erscheint er mittels seiner Zauberkraft durch Raum und Zeit, aber nur noch selten verläßt er wirklich Minas Tirith."

Der Elbenkönig antwortete zu diesen Worten nichts und ließ stattdessen sein Pferd angaloppieren. Aragorn lenkte sein Tier neben ihn, und sie nahmen gemeinsam die Suche wieder auf. Aragorn aber fühlte sich schlecht und grübelte. Er dachte über die Worte Gandalfs nach, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte ihn zu begleiten. Gandalf sprach in jener Nacht vor vier Tagen:

„Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, Aragorn, so sehr ich Legolas helfen möchte. Aber durch die Gefahr, die für Legolas droht, wird eine Familie wieder zusammen finden, deren Wut aufeinander schon viel zu lange zwei Völker entzweite. Ich, als Mittler in den Ge­schehnissen damals würde nur die Heilung verhindern und ich bete zu den Valar, daß dies nicht das Ende von Legolas bedeuten mag. Und die Heilung betrifft auch dich, mein Freund."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten hatte Gandalf Aragorn stehen las­sen und war in das Turmzimmer mit dem Palantír gegangen um dem König die Hilfe zu leisten, die er bereit war zu geben.

Wie Aragorn hing jeder seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Legolas nach. Es herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Keiner sprach es aus, aber alle befürchteten, daß sie zu spät kamen und ihn be­reits verloren hatten. Tiefe Verzweiflung machte sich in ihren Herzen breit und nur der Wille Gewißheit zu erlangen und die kleine Flamme Hoffnung, doch noch, was auch immer geschehen war, zum Guten wenden zu können, hielt sie aufrecht, obwohl sie alle an der Vorstellung, Legolas nicht mehr lebend aufzufinden, beinahe zerbrachen.

- 22 -


	14. Unendlichkeit verrinnender Augenblicke

Kapitel 9 

**Unendlichkeit verrinnender Augenblicke**

**A**bermals waren Stunden scharfen Galopps vergangen, als Thranduil sein Pferd zügelte und nach einer scheinbaren Ewig­keit wieder ein Wort fiel. Der König wandte sich an Aragorn und sagte:

„Laut Aussage der Wachen an der Grenze Düsterwalds hat Legolas das Reich über Dol Guldur verlassen und die Richtung zum Fangorn eingeschlagen. Er war aber nicht nach Westen ge­gangen, auf den Anduin zu, sondern hatte den Weg auf die Berge der Braunen Lande hin gewählt. Da er schon einmal von Orks angegriffen worden war, wollte er vielleicht nicht über die freie Ebene gehen, sondern durch die Täler der Hügellandschaft, die sich in dieser Richtung bis zum Fangorn erstreckt."

Aragorn blickte den König an und fragte:

„Ihr konntet aber über die Hügel hinweg keine Spur von ihm entdecken?"

Aranhathel meldete sich zu Wort und sprach:

„Als wir Rast machten, sah ich diesen Weg zurück und beobach­tete ihn lange, aber ich konnte keine Bewegung eines Reisenden ausmachen."

Sie befanden sich nun am Onodlo Sindarin: Entwasser, der im Nebelgebirge entsprang und hier seinen Weg aus dem Fangorn kommend durch die Ebene nahm. Sie durchquerten ihn und rit­ten weiter durch eine sanfte Hügellandschaft bis zum Limklar, der in den Anduin floß. Legolas hätte den Fluß an den Nördli­chen Stromschnellen überqueren müssen, wenn er von Dol Guldur den eingeschlagenen Weg beibehalten hätte. Das konnte sich Aragorn nicht vorstellen, war doch die Überquerung ohne Boot dort nicht möglich. Er ging eher davon aus, daß Legolas entlang der Ausläufer des kleinen Gebirges zum Anduin gegan­gen war. Der Anduin floß in diesem Bereich sehr behäbig, weil ein weiter Bogen die Fließgeschwindigkeit hier abbremste. Es gab dort eine Stelle, an der man den Fluß gut schwimmend überque­ren konnte. Diese Stelle war fast als Furt zu bezeichnen, weil sie auch mit Tie­ren gut zu passieren war. Von dort war es nur eine kurze Strecke zum Limklar und dieser hatte, da er durch die Ausläufer des Hü­gellandes seinen Weg fand, mehrere überquer­bare Furten.

Aragorn wandte sich nochmals an den König:

„Wie weit können Eure Wachen das Land einsehen, in der Rich­tung, in der Legolas Düsterwald verließ, mein Herr? Bis wohin müssen wir zurück, daß es Sinn macht eine Spur zu suchen?"

„Das Land ist einsehbar bis zur Anhöhe Indorans. Dort beginnt die Hügellandschaft, die sich bis zu den Bergen erstreckt und nur durch den Anduin durchschnitten wird", entgegnete Thranduil.

Aragorn hätte diese Frage nicht stellen müssen, denn er kannte das Land wie die Elben selbst, aber dem König war klar, daß Aragorn so die Menschen Galens und die junge Königin in ihre Überlegungen mit einbeziehen wollte. Aragorn nickte stumm und sprach dann:

„Wir reiten zur nächsten Furt und durchqueren den Fluß. Ihr be­gebt Euch zum Treffpunkt. Ich werde mit Aranhathel und Toben den Anduin queren und bis zur Anhöhe Indorans reiten und eine Spur suchen. Nach unseren Ahnungen gehe ich davon aus, daß Legolas in Gefangenschaft geraten ist. Ein Überfall wird nicht so nahe dem Düsterwald geschehen sein, weil die Wachsamkeit der Grünwaldelben, die enge Bewachung Eurer Grenzen bekannt ist, zudem wäre ein Rückzug durch den Anduin zu schwierig gewe­sen. Ich will aber Sicherheit erlangen und den Weg prüfen. Vor Abend werden wir am Treffpunkt zu Euch stoßen."

Thranduil nickte. Er fand diesen Vorschlag sinnvoll, aber er er­widerte dennoch:

„Sollten meine Soldaten eine Spur gefunden haben, werden wir dieser folgen, euch aber Nachricht und Zeichen hinterlassen, da­mit ihr aufschließen könnt."

„Nefhithwen, sendet Eure Reiter zu beiden Seiten Eures Weges aus. Sie sollen Ausschau nach Spuren oder Zeichen halten. Euer Weg zum Treffpunkt ist nicht der, den ich für Legolas annehme, aber besser ist es, wenn Ihr dennoch die Umgebung gut beo­bachtet. Ich werde nach dem Anduin den Weg wählen, den ich für Legolas vermute. In Höhe des Treffpunktes werde ich dann zum Lager einschwenken und Euch berichten", wandte sich Aragorn dann noch an die junge Königin.

Nefhithwen nickte ernst. Sie war gerne bereit sich den Anwei­sungen von Aragorn zu beugen. Seine Fähigkeiten als Fährtensu­cher und Waldläufer waren in ganz Mittelerde bekannt und sie befand sich hier auf einem Gebiet, das sie nicht kannte. Die bei­den Männer zu ihrer Seite hingegen waren erfahrene Führer und Kenner des Landes.

Aragon nickte noch einmal zum Gruß und spornte dann sein Pferd in Richtung Indoras an. Aranhathel und Toben schlossen sich schweigend und ohne weitere Aufforderung an. Ihre Pferde flogen nur so dahin und bald verschwanden sie aus den Augen von Nefhithwen und Thranduil und beide hofften, daß diese Männer eine Spur von Legolas fanden. Sie selbst machten sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Nachdem sie den Anduin passiert hatten, gab Nefhithwen, wie Aragorn ihr geraten hatte, den Be­fehl gefächert zu reiten und in der Umgebung nach Zeichen eines Kampfes Ausschau zu halten. Die ruhige Kaltblütigkeit, mit wel­cher der König von Gondor die Suche nach seinem besten Freund in Angriff nahm, gab ihr etwas Zuversicht und sie war froh, daß sie sowohl ihn als auch Legolas' Vater an ihrer Seite hatte, weil sie nicht wußte, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie den Prin­zen fanden und ihre Hoffnungen zerbrachen.

Sie ritten langsamer als zuvor, ließen den Pferden etwas Scho­nung angedeihen, legten aber keine Rast ein, um ihre nassen Kleidungstücke zu trocknen. Es dauerte dennoch nicht lange und sie trafen auf die durch den Fangorn ausgeschickten Elben. Celebril trat auf seinen König zu und schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Die Niedergeschlagenheit war ihm anzusehen. Er fragte nicht, aber sein Blick zeigte, daß ihm aufgefallen war, daß zwei Reiter des Trupps fehlten.

Thranduil saß ab und Nefhithwen tat es ihm gleich. Alle Reiter versorgten zunächst ihre Tiere und begaben sich dann an das Feuer, das die Elben für die Reiter zum Trocknen ihrer nassen Kleidung entzündet hatten. Alle Neuankömmlinge nahmen um das Feuer Platz, während die Elben die Wache übernahmen. Thranduil winkte Celebril zu sich und berichtete von ihrem Zu­sammentreffen mit Aragorn, seiner Vermutung und seinem Vor­gehen. Celebril kannte Aragorn gut und nickte nur. Die Vorge­hensweise des ehemaligen Waldläufers machte durchaus Sinn und hatte die meisten Aussichten auf Erfolg. Auch stimmte er seiner Annahme zu, daß Legolas gefangengenommen worden sein mußte, und dafür kamen derzeit nur die herumstreunenden und plündernden Horden von Wilden Menschen und Orks in Frage. Da diese Horden aber irgendwo in den Bergketten ihre Verstecke hatten, würde es nicht leicht sein, derer habhaft zu werden. Celebril war froh, daß Aragorn zu dem Suchtrupp ge­stoßen war. Sein Spürsinn und die Fähigkeit, kleinste Fährten und Zeichen zu lesen, waren unübertroffen. Wenn jemand Legolas fand, dann war er es.

Und so warteten sie am Feuer auf die Rückkehr Aragorns. Sie würden erst am folgenden Tag weiterreiten können, da Aragorn seine Rückkehr frühestens für den Abend versprochen hatte. Keine Spur, die bereits erkaltete, war in der Nacht zu verfolgen. Die Zeit zerrann ihnen zwischen den Fingern und jeder Augen­blick, den sie untätig warten mußten, ließ die Qual der Ungewiß­heit stärker an ihren Nerven zerren.

**Einsame Finsternis**

Es war bitter kalt und absolut finster, als Legolas' Bewußtsein wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand. Sein Mund war trocken und die Zunge fühlte sich geschwollen an. Er spürte seine Arme und Hände nicht mehr, aber die Schmerzen der Schulter waren dafür kaum zu ertragen. Er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Mus­kel zu bewegen, wenn er es überhaupt gekonnt hätte, aber er war noch immer auf die Streckbank gebunden. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Qualen der letzten Stunden zurück. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr und wußte nicht, wie lange er hier schon lag oder wie lange die Pein angedauert hatte. Irgendwann hatte er geschrieen, solange den Schmerz hinausgeschrieen, bis seine Stimme ihm versagte. Er sah das widerliche Gesicht von Morkas vor sich, den es erfreute, wenn die Kraft und der Widerstand des Elben brachen, und er sein Ziel erreichte. Eine Träne lief Legolas aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er dies noch ertragen würde. Er dachte an Nefhithwen, seinen Vater, die Mutter und Aragorn, aber auch an seinen nörgelnden Freund Gimli. Irgendetwas, vielleicht war es seine tiefe Freundschaft zu den letzten beiden, sagte ihm, daß sie auf der Suche nach ihm waren und er durchhalten mußte, aber er war so müde, müde und schwach. Er wünschte sich nur den ewigen Schlaf und er­neut schlossen sich seine Augen. Tiefe Dunkelheit umfing ihn, schwarz und ohne jeglichen Grund, und er fiel und fiel ...

Aragorn schreckte aus seinem Schlaf nahe des Feuers auf und griff sich entsetzt ans Herz.

‚_Legolas! Mellon nîn! Bleib! Ich bitte dich, bleib!'_

Seine Gedanken riefen nach Legolas und all seine Liebe richtete er auf den Freund, suchte ihn, griff nach ihm, versuchte, seine Seele zu berühren.

‚_Gib nicht auf, mein Bruder, gib mir eine Chance, dich zu finden! Halte durch!'_

Aragorn war mit Aranhathel und Toben wie versprochen am Abend zum Lager gestoßen. Sein Gesicht war ernst, die Lippen schmale Striche und die Bewegungen steif. Seine Schultern hin­gen herunter und die Augen zeigten seinen ganzen Schmerz.

Er hatte eine Spur gefunden und war ihr mit seinen Begleitern gefolgt. Schließlich erreichten sie das Tal, in dem Legolas ver­zweifelt um sein Leben gekämpft hatte. Unzählige tote Orks la­gen dort. Sie waren einfach zurückgelassen worden. Die Spuren des Kampfplatzes erzählten Aragorn die ganze Geschichte des Geschehens, und dann hatte er den so kunstvoll geschnitzten Bo­gen der Galadriel gefunden, den Legolas beim Abschied aus Caras Galadhon von der Hohen Herrin erhalten hatte, als sie sich vor langer Zeit auf den Weg nach Mordor machten. Der wunder­schöne und exzellente Bogen, Legolas' ganzer Stolz, war gesplit­tert und auch die Klingen der Kurzschwerter, die Legolas so vortrefflich zu führen vermochte, waren kurz unter dem Heft ge­brochen. Die Spuren zeigten Aragorn, daß Legolas gefangenge­nommen wurde und lebte, aber selbst nicht mehr auf den Beinen stand, als die Überlebenden der Rotte nach diesem Kampf ihren Weg zu ihrem Versteck antraten. Es waren nur Orks gewesen und wie diese zu den Elben standen, war bekannt. Die Chancen Legolas noch lebend zu finden, wären um einiges besser gewe­sen, wenn Menschen ihn aufgegriffen hätten.

Sie berichteten von dem, was sie gefunden hatten. Sie waren der Spur ein gutes Stück gefolgt, bevor sie zum Treffpunkt umkehr­ten. Aragorn würde am nächsten Morgen ohne weiteres die Spur wiederfinden. Im Moment aber war eine Verfolgung ausge­schlossen, weil noch jederzeit die Richtung von der Rotte geän­dert worden sein konnte. Die Verfolger würden dann diesen Richtungswechsel in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit verpassen. Si­cher war aber, daß die Spur irgendwohin in die Berge führte. Als Aragorn seinen Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, sahen sich alle ent­setzt an. Sie alle dachten das Gleiche. Legolas in den Händen von Orks - wenn sie ihn lebend wiederfinden sollten, mußten sie da­mit rechnen, daß er gefoltert worden war. Keiner wagte sich vor­zustellen, wie weit dies gegangen sein mochte und jeder von ih­nen dachte an die Bilder, die sie in ihren Träumen gesehen hatten und eine eisige Faust schloß sich um ihre Herzen und ließ sie zittern.

Aragorns Gedanken gingen zurück zu jenen Tagen, in denen ihre Freundschaft so tief und nachhaltig geworden war. Nach vier Jahren Kampf gegen die Korsaren war Legolas in Saurons Hände gera­ten. Thranduil und er hatten ihn aus den Kerkern dort be­freit, aber Legolas war schwer verwundet und sein Wille fast ge­bro­chen. Die Erinnerung an jene Tage, an den verzweifelten Kampf um Legolas' Leben und seine mühsame Rückkehr zu sich selbst, ließen Aragorn erbeben. Ein Gedanke tiefer Verzweiflung keimte ihn ihm:

‚_Selbst wenn wir Legolas noch lebend finden, wäre es vielleicht gnädiger ihm den Weg zu bereiten und ihn gehen zu lassen.'_

Aragorns Augen suchten fragend Thranduils Blick und sahen seiner gequälten Miene an, daß Legolas' Vater den gleichen furchtbaren Erinnerungen nachgehangen hatte. Lange und schweigend blickten sie sich an, dann sprach er tonlos:

„Ich weiß, Aragorn, daß Ihr mehr Bruder als Freund meines Soh­nes seid und diese schwere Aufgabe übernehmen würdet, um ihm Frieden zu geben, aber er ist mein Sohn. Es ist meine Auf­gabe, und auch wenn ich mir selbst damit gleichwohl das Messer in die Brust ramme, werde ich ihn nicht aus falsch verstandener Vaterliebe leiden lassen, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt."

„Keine Hoffnung!" Nefhithwen schrie auf. „Was habt Ihr vor, mein Herr!"

Thranduil nahm die junge Frau in seine Arme und sprach leise:

„Ich werde Legolas zu den Grauen Anfurten schicken und seinen Geist erlösen, wenn ich erkennen muß, daß der Lebenswillen meines Sohnes bereits erloschen ist. Ich werde ihn nicht unnötig leiden lassen, wenn wir zu spät kommen, mein Kind. Aber glaube mir, solange Hoffnung besteht, würde ich mir lieber selbst das Herz aus der Brust reißen, bevor ich meinen Sohn aufgebe."

Nefhithwen zitterte am ganzen Leib, ihr liefen die Tränen in endlosen Strömen die Wangen nieder und Thranduil fragte sich, ob es gut war, wenn sie mitkam. Würde sie verkraften, was sie zu sehen bekommen würden? Aber er sah hinter den Tränen auch ih­ren starken Willen und erkannte, daß nichts in der Welt sie da­von abhalten würde nach dem Manne, den sie von ganzem Her­zen liebte, zu suchen. Vielleicht waren auch ihre Liebe und Stärke das Einzige, was Legolas um sein Leben kämpfen ließ, wenn sie ihn erst mal aufgespürt und befreit hatten.

Sie versuchten, zumindest etwas Schlaf zu finden, denn der mor­gige Tag würde eine harte Verfolgung werden, aber die Ruhe, die sie fanden, war nicht erholsam, und Aragorn, aufgeschreckt von den entsetzlichen Bildern in seinen Gedanken, stand auf und fachte das Feuer erneut an. Ein fahler Streifen am Horizont zeigte das Kommen des neuen Tages an. Es war nach der Spur, die Aragorn gefunden hatte, der fünfte Tag, seit Legolas sich in der Gewalt der Orkmeute befand.

Aragorn hatte die unendliche Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung von Legolas gespürt, dessen qualvolle Schmerzen. Still fragte er sich, wie lange sein Freund noch durchhalten konnte.

Aragorn sah Thranduil auf einer Anhöhe stehen und in die an­brechende Morgenröte blicken. Er ging zum König und stellte sich schweigend neben ihn.

„Ihr habt es auch gespürt, nicht wahr, Aragorn? Er zerbricht. Seine Kraft schwindet. Haben wir noch eine Chance ihn zu fin­den, ihn zu erreichen, bevor es zu spät ist?" stellte Thranduil mit bebender Stimme Aragorn die quälende Frage, ohne ihn anzu­blicken.

Aragorn ließ seinen Kopf sinken und blickte eine ganze Weile zu Boden, bevor er antwortete:

„Solange wir ihn spüren, egal wie entsetzlich das Erfühlte auch sein mag, solange hat er noch Kraft uns zu erreichen und ist am Leben. Wir können uns nur eilen und hoffen, daß er auch unsere Gedanken spürt. Mögen sie ihn erreichen und ihm Kraft geben durchzuhalten."

Thranduil nickte bedächtig, blickte dann Aragorn an und sprach:

„Habt Dank für Eure Worte, die mir Mut machen. Ich weiß, daß Ihr ebenso leidet wie ich."

Dann blickte er zum Lager zurück und auf die junge Königin, die ein wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, nachdem Aragorn ihr einen Trunk mit Kräutern gereicht hatte, die den Geist beruhigten. Leise meinte er dann zum König von Gondor:

„Für sie wird es vielleicht am schwersten. Uns allen würde der Verlust von Legolas großes Leid bringen, aber sie ist noch so jung und hat doch schon so viele Menschen, die sie liebte an die Orks verloren. Achtet auf sie, Aragorn. Sie darf nicht unter dem An­schein, alle Hoffnung sei dahin, zerbrechen. Wenn Legolas über­lebt, wird er sie brauchen, um wieder in das Leben zurückzufin­den. Nicht nur sein Leib muß von der Folter genesen, auch sein Geist wird die Erinnerung daran erst überwinden müssen."

Aragorn nickte schweigend. Den gleichen Gedanken hatte auch er schon gehegt.

Dann sprach er:

„Und Ihr, Herr? Ich weiß, wie sehr Ihr Legolas liebt. Werdet Ihr es verkraften oder werdet Ihr zerbrechen?"

Thranduil berührten diese Frage und die mitschwingende Sorge zutiefst und er erwiderte:

„Unser Volk kehrt langsam heim, Aragorn. Ich weiß, daß man von mir allgemein annimmt, daß ich wohl der letzte Elbenkönig sein werde, der Mittelerde verläßt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Schmerz ertrage. Wenn Legolas stirbt, wird Elena Mittelerde verlassen und ich denke, ich werde mit ihr gehen. Ich bin diesem Land verwurzelt, und ich liebe es, aber mein Heim und mein Herz liegen im leuchtenden Blau von Legolas' Augen, in der Anmut seiner Bewegungen, in seiner melodischen Stimme. Dü­sterwald und Mittelerde würden ohne ihn ihre Farben verlie­ren, die Luft würde eisig werden und das Wasser fahl schmecken."

Thranduil ließ seinen Kopf sinken und bekannte:

„Aragorn, ich habe immer gedacht Mittelerde und der Düster­wald seien mein Leben, aber hier und heute habe ich erkannt, daß dies alles nichts ist, ohne meinen Sohn. Der Schmerz, den ich in mir spüre, ist Ausdruck der Qual, die ich bei dem Gedanken empfinde, daß er vielleicht ohne das Wissen von uns geht, wie sehr ich ihn liebe."

Aragorn blieb einen Moment stumm. Diese Offenbarung der Ge­fühle Thranduils erschütterte ihn. Erst nachdem eine geraume Weile verstrichen war, sprach er vorsichtig:

„Herr, ich weiß, daß Legolas Euch ebenso liebt. Düsterwald seid Ihr in seinen Augen, und wenn er davon spricht nach Hause zu­rückzukehren, dann meint er damit nicht den Düsterwald, son­dern Euch."

Thranduil blickte Aragorn an, forschte in seinem Gesicht nach der Wahrheit dieser Worte und erwiderte dann:

„Ich sehe und kann spüren, daß dem so ist, wie Ihr sagt. Aber mit meinen letzten Worten habe ich ihn fort geschickt, ihn des Dü­sterwaldes und seines Zuhauses verwiesen. Mehr noch, ich habe ihn als Sohn verleugnet. Wenn er mit diesem Gedanken in den Tod geht, kann ich mir das niemals vergeben und auch in dem Land unserer Ahnen werde ich keine Ruhe finden. Ich danke Euch für Eure Worte, Aragorn, aber ich habe meinem Sohn ge­genüber große Schuld auf mich geladen und kann nur inständig hoffen, daß mir die Valar noch eine Chance geben, die Vergebung meines Sohnes zu erhalten."

Nach diesen Worten ging Thranduil mit hängenden Schultern hinunter zum Feuer.

Inzwischen waren alle bereits wach und dabei die Tiere zu sat­teln. Es wurde ein kurzes Frühstück eingenommen und mit dem ersten Licht, das stark genug war, Aragorn die Fährte erkennen zu lassen, ritten sie los, in der bangen Hoffnung, bald die Orks aufzustöbern, die Legolas in ihrer Gewalt hatten.

Aragorn verlor nicht einmal die Spur aus den Augen und sie konnten ihr in einem scharfen Galopp von einem Hügeltal zum nächsten ohne Probleme folgen. Sie ritten den ganzen Tag nur mit einer kurzen Rast, um die Tiere an einem kleinen Teich trin­ken zu lassen. Es wurde kaum gesprochen, jeder hing seinen Ge­danken nach. Das Nebelgebirge kam rasch näher und in Aragorn keimte Hoffnung, weil der Trupp der Orks nicht die Richtung änderte. Das bedeutete, daß sie in diesem Teil des Nebelgebirges blieben. Das Gestein dort war besonders porös und viele Pfade waren aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit mit Schlamm und Flechten be­deckt, auf denen sich Spuren für einen Waldläufer nur zu deut­lich abzeichneten. Aragorn hatte schon Sorge, daß er eventuell auf dem Gestein der Bergkette die Spur verlieren könnte. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie endlich am Fuß des Nebelgebirges ankamen und die sanften Hügel des grasbedeckten Vorlandes in mehr und mehr steiniges Felsgewirr überging. Aragorn suchte einen Rastplatz, an dem sie noch einmal ein Feuer entzünden konnten, ohne eventuelle Wachen oder Späher zu warnen. Denn wenn sie erst einmal in die Berge eingedrungen waren, konnten sie sich diesen Luxus nicht mehr leisten. Sie durften dann nicht mehr riskieren entdeckt zu werden, zu früh und unnötig in Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden oder gar den Trupp, der Legolas gefangen hielt, frühzeitig zu warnen.

Wachen wurden eingeteilt und der Rest versuchte Ruhe zu fin­den, aber nicht alle fanden Schlaf. Aragorn rauchte eine Pfeife und Gimli setzte sich zu ihm. Nach langem Schweigen brach Gimli die Stille:

„Aragorn, glaubst du, Legolas hat die Kraft dies durchzustehen?"

Aragorn blickte Gimli verwundert an, gab keine Antwort, son­dern fragte statt dessen zurück:

„Warum fragst du dies, Gimli? Du kennst doch Legolas ebenso wie ich. Haben wir nicht unzählige Kämpfe zusammen durchge­standen?"

Gimli rutschte auf seinem Platz unruhig hin und her und zögerte, aber dann sprach er doch:

„Dies ist etwas anderes. Im Kampf habe ich einen Gegner, dem ich mich stellen kann. Der bessere wird siegen, aber es liegt in meiner Macht das Schicksal zu wenden. Wenn Legolas gefoltert wird, ist er ausgeliefert, machtlos, dem Schmerz gnadenlos un­terworfen. Wie stark ist Legolas wirklich, Aragorn? Du kennst ihn länger als ich. Bitte antwortet mir."

Aragorn schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete er:

„Was soll ich dir antworten, Gimli? Soll ich dir Hoffnung ma­chen, wo sie mir selbst fehlt? Legolas war schon einmal in einer solchen Situation und hat es überlebt. Mehr noch, er ist stärker als zuvor daraus hervorgegangen, aber was bedeutet das für die­ses Mal? Wird ihm dieses Wissen Kraft geben oder ihn eher zer­mürben, weil er um die Schmerzen weiß, die eine Folter bedeuten können? Und dann ist da Nefhithwen. Seine Liebe zu ihr könnte ihn retten. Aber der Gedanke daran, sie vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, könnte ihn auch noch schneller zerbrechen lassen. Ich kann dir auf deine Frage keine Antwort geben, Gimli. Mich quält der Gedanke, Legolas zu verlieren, ebenso wie dich."

Aragorn schwieg einen Moment, dann sprach er weiter:

„Legolas war immer an meiner Seite, wenn ich in Gefahr war. Er ging immer mit mir, auch wenn sonst niemand mehr den Weg mit mir teilen wollte. Er hat mir unzählige Male das Leben ge­rettet und soviel über die Natur und das Wesen der Tiere beige­bracht. Er war mir Lehrer und Freund, und doch ist er mir immer mehr der kleine Bruder gewesen, als der weise Elb, der er auf­grund seiner Jahre eigentlich ist."

Die Stimme von Aragorn versagte und er brauchte einige Zeit, bevor er weitersprechen konnte:

„Mittelerde ohne Legolas ist für mich nicht vorstellbar und neben Arwen ist er das Wesen in meinem Leben, für das ich mein Leben ohne zu zögern geben würde, Gimli. Ich weiß nicht, was werden soll ohne ihn, ohne seine Ruhe und Stärke. Ich spüre, wie seine Präsenz immer schwächer wird und fühle dabei eine tiefe Leere und Kälte in mir."

Gimli blickte Aragorn an. Er hatte den Freund noch nie so emo­tional gesehen, außer zur Hochzeit mit Arwen. Er sah die Träne, die Aragorn über die Wange lief und den Schmerz in seiner gan­zen Haltung. Er sah das Zittern Aragorns Hände. Gimli, dem der Gedanke an den möglichen Verlust des Freundes selbst großen Schrecken einjagte, wußte mit einem Mal, wie er die Freund­schaft Legolas' in Ehren halten konnte. Hier neben ihm saß ein Mann, den er für seine Stärke, Ruhe und Loyalität zutiefst schätzte und bewunderte. Gimli wurde in diesem Moment be­wußt, daß ihre Freundschaft so tief war, daß Aragorn ihn einen Blick auf seine Schwäche werfen ließ, und für ihn war klar, daß es der Wunsch von Legolas sein würde, dessen Platz an der Seite dieses Mannes einzunehmen. Sie waren Freunde und sollten ein­ander beistehen, egal was geschah und so erwiderte er und legte dabei seine Hand auf den Arm Aragorns:

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dies einmal zu sagen, aber Legolas ist mein bester Freund, und selbst unter meinem Volk habe ich keinen, der meinem Herzen näher steht als er oder du, mein Freund."

Mit diesen Worten stand Gimli auf, ging zu seinem Lager und versuchte nun auch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, wäh­rend Thranduil zu Aragorn ans Feuer trat. Leise und mit einer Stimme, die seinen ganzen Gefühlen Ausdruck verlieh, sprach er nun zu dem Mann, auf dem seine Hoffnung ruhte, Legolas wie­derzufinden:

„Die Freundschaft, die Ihr und Gimli für meinen Sohn hegt, be­wegt mich zutiefst und gibt mir Kraft. Ich kenne Euch schon lange und sehe auch Gimli Glóinssohn immer gerne als Gast im Düsterwald, aber ich habe mich immer gefragt, was meinen Sohn so an Euch bindet. In den letzten zwei Tagen durfte ich Euch beobachten. Ihr zeigtet offen Eure Gefühle und mir wurde die Tiefe Eurer Freundschaft bewußt. Nie im Leben hatte ich ge­glaubt, daß diese Intensität möglich wäre, aber ich spüre die Ver­bindung, die Ihr zu meinem Sohn habt und verstehe nun auch, warum er, auch wenn der letzte Elb gegangen wäre, hier in Mit­telerde ausharren würde, bis Eure Zeit gekommen ist."

Aragorn blickte von seinem Sitzplatz aus, über das Feuer hinweg, den König der Grünwaldelben erstaunt an. Die Äußerung über Legolas' Empfinden berührte ihn sehr. Zunächst erwartete er, daß Thranduil weitersprach, aber dann erwiderte er leise:

„Mein Herr, ich liebe Legolas, wie ich sonst nur Arwen, meine Gemahlin, von Herzen liebe. Er ist mir so nahe, daß ich im Mo­ment nicht weiß, wie ich seinen Verlust verkraften soll und ich kann den Valar nur dankbar sein, daß sie mir die Liebe Arwens geschenkt haben. Diese Liebe wird mir helfen, aber sie könnte niemals die Lücke schließen, die Legolas in meinem Herzen hin­terlassen würde. Hätte ich einen Bruder gehabt, er hätte mir nicht näher sein können. Aber noch will ich mich der Trauer nicht hin­geben, noch lebt er, das spüre ich. Und solange ich ihn erreichen kann, werde ich ihn suchen und nicht eher ruhen, bis er aus den Händen seiner Häscher befreit ist, und wenn ich dafür mein Le­ben geben müßte."

Thranduil blickte Aragorn über die züngelnden Flammen hinweg an und nickte nur stumm. Dann drehte er sich um und ent­schwand in das Dunkel. Er wollte etwas alleine sein. Die Aussage von Aragorn entfachte die Flamme der Hoffnung in ihm neu und der stille Neid, den Thranduil manchmal empfunden hatte, wenn er Legolas mit Aragorn zusammen beobachtet hatte, war ver­schwunden. Obwohl Thranduil der Elbenkönig war, der noch am meisten den Menschen zugewandt war und regen Kontakt mit ihnen hielt, hatte er immer einen Stich darüber verspürt, daß Legolas sich einem Menschen so eng befreundet hatte und diesen immer wieder in die Weite von Mittelerde begleitete. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, Legolas wäre mehr im Düsterwald geblieben. In den letzten Tagen aber hatte Thranduil erkannt, daß zwischen den beiden sich von Anfang an ein Band wob, das weit über Freundschaft hinausging. Aragorn wie Legolas sahen in dem an­deren einen Bruder, nicht des Blutes, aber der Gesinnung, des Wesens und der Liebe zu Mittelerde und seinen Völkern. Dieses Band zwischen ihnen war so stark, daß der Verlust des anderen, dem Verlust eines Teiles der eigenen Seele gleich kam. In der Dunkelheit vergoß Thranduil leise Tränen über diese tiefe Ver­bundenheit seines Sohnes mit Aragorn, sowie über das Leid, das sie seinem Sohn bringen würde. Selbst wenn sie Legolas retten konn­ten würde Aragorn eines Tages seine letzte Reise antreten und sie würden sich nie wiederfinden. Legolas würde auf ewig einen Teil seiner Seele verlieren. Die Tränen, die Thranduil verlor sah nie­mand.

Aragorn ließ seinen Kopf müde gegen den Felsen sinken und bemerkte nicht die wissenden Blicke von Celebril und Aranhathel. Beide Elben waren schon so lange Zeit an der Seite von Thranduil, daß sie, auch ohne die Worte zu verstehen, die der König zu Aragorn gesprochen hatte, aus der Mimik und der Reaktion des Herrschers erkennen konnten, daß dieser sich Aragorn gegenüber offenbart hatte. Sie hatten Legolas auf ihren Armen getragen, ihn viel seiner heutigen Fertigkeiten gelehrt und ihm immer den Vater ersetzt, wenn dieser in den Kampf ziehen mußte. Einer war immer bei dem Jungen geblieben. Es war ihre Pflicht ihn zu beschützen, wenn sein Vater dies nicht selbst tun konnte, aber Legolas hatte es ihnen immer zur Freude gemacht. Sie sahen, wie er aufwuchs, wie der Stolz seines Vaters gleichsam folgte. Sie konnten beobachten, wie sich die freundschaftlichen Bande zu Aragorn entwickelten, denn einer von ihnen war es oft, der Legolas, noch in jungen Jahren durch Mittelerde als Leib­wächter begleitete. Sie hatten Ereignisse und Geschehnisse mit­bekommen, die Thranduil verborgen geblieben waren, aber sie liebten Legolas zu sehr, als daß sie _alles_ seinem Vater berichtet hätten. Sie wahrten seine Geheimnisse, wie sie sein Leben schützten, bis er nicht mehr ihrer Fürsorge bedurfte, weil er selbst zu einem gewandten und weisen Kämpfer gereift war. Sie waren dankbar für die Freundschaft Aragorns, denn sie hatte auch des­sen Entwicklung verfolgt. Nun, wo sich der König direkt an Ara­gorn gewandt hatte, war ihre Zeit des Schweigens vorüber. Sie mußten kein Geheimnis Legolas' mehr wahren, denn der König hatte endlich die Freundschaft zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Menschen als die tiefe Zuneigung zweier Wesen mit Seelenver­wandtschaft erkannt und akzeptiert. Eine solche Verbindung kam nicht oft vor und war etwas ganz Besonderes.

Die beiden Elben waren sich sicher, daß sich die Gefühle zwi­schen Aragorn und Legolas, die Thranduil bislang als Geheimnis seines Sohnes empfand, sich ihm nun von selbst erschließen würden. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gefühl wandten sie sich ab, suchten sich einen Platz zum Schlafen und nur die Wachen ließen ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht sinken und behielten auch den König im Dunkeln im Blick.

Es war still im Lager geworden, das Feuer brannte nieder und der Morgen kam mit dichten Nebelschleiern, die so bleiern auf den Bergen lagen, daß die Fährtensuche und die Verfolgung nur mühsam voran gingen. Der Nebel, die gespenstischen Schatten und der hohle Klang ihrer Schritte auf dem Pfad erschienen ih­nen wie höhnisches Kichern der Geister verlorener Seelen und zerrten an ihren Nerven. Sie hatten die Pferde im Lager mit zwei Wachen zurück gelassen und waren zu Fuß in den Bergen un­terwegs. Aragorn hatte die Spur nie ganz verloren, aber bei den vielen Wegen in unterschiedliche Täler, kam die Suche nach neuen Zeichen immer wieder ins Stocken und die Zeit verrann im Flug, während ihre Hoffnung mehr und mehr schwand und Verzagtheit an ihren Herzen nagte.

Legolas verspürte einen qualvollen Schmerz durch seinen Körper zucken. Sein Geist war noch so weit von der Wirklichkeit ent­fernt, daß er sich noch immer weigerte zu begreifen, daß dies kein Traum war. Legolas' Gedanken hielten sich eisern daran fest. Er hatte gesehen, wie Nefhithwen in ihrem Traum gelitten hatte und erst der heraufziehende Morgen hatte sie aus den Fän­gen ihres Alptraumes befreit. Der junge Prinz klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, daß dies ein Traum war und irgendwann auch für ihn der Morgen kam, aber ein erneuter, unerträglicher Schmerz, der durch seine Schultern zog, ließ ihn aufschreien, und seine ei­gene Stimme holte ihn in die düstere Wirklichkeit der Folter­kammer zurück und ließ seine Hoffnungen zerplatzen.

Die beiden Helfer Morkas' hatten Legolas' Handgelenke von der Streckbank befreit und seine Arme statt dessen ausgestreckt an einen Balken gebunden, den sie unter seine Schultern geschoben hatten. Die neue Lage seiner aus ihren Gelenken gerissenen Arme verursachte Legolas so starke Schmerzen, daß er nur noch rö­cheln konnte. Er hatte in seinen Armen und Händen kein Gefühl mehr, aber die Schultergelenke fühlten sich so an, als wären sie völlig zerschmettert.

Legolas, der in diesem Moment mehr mit der tiefen Enttäu­schung und der Verzweiflung in sich kämpfte, daß dies alles kein Traum war, schloß ergeben die Augen und versuchte nochmals in sich Kraft zu finden, um die den Elben eigenen Selbstheilungs­kräfte anzustoßen. Er war erschöpft und sein Körper ein Hort der Qual, aber noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben, flehte die Valar um Hilfe an und schickte mit seiner erlahmenden Kraft seine Gedan­ken zu Aragorn.

Legolas hatte nicht wahrgenommen, daß der Brustgurt der Streckbank abgeschnallt und die Fesselung seiner Beine an der Streckbank gelöst wurde. Aber dann hörte er die Stimme Morkas', der befahl den Balken unter seiner Schulter anzuheben und mit einem Ruck wurde sein Rücken von den scharfen Klin­gen und Haken der Streckbank, welche die Muskeln in seinem Rücken bei der Dehnung bereits zerfetzt hatten, gelöst und die Wunden neuerlich aufgerissen. Legolas stöhnte gequält auf. Die beiden Helfer trugen ihn, hängend an dem Balken unter die Kette, an der er bereits zur Auspeitschung aufgehängt worden war. Die Qua­len in seiner Schulter wurden nicht stärker, denn Morkas hatte ihn mit zusätzlich um die Brust geschlungenen Riemen an dem Balken aufhängen lassen, so daß nicht sein gan­zes Gewicht an den Schultern hing. Dies war jedoch keineswegs ein Akt der Gnade. Der Ork wollte nur verhindern, daß der junge Elbenkrie­ger zu schnell an den Schmerzen zerbrach. Morkas war ein erfah­rener Foltermeister, der, wenn er guter Laune war, sich lange mit einem Opfer beschäftigen konnte, und dieser Elb faszi­nierte ihn. Einmal hatte er ihn schon zum Schreien gebracht, aber das, was er ihm entlocken konnte, stand in keinem Verhältnis zu dem, was er für einen Aufwand dafür hatte betreiben müssen. Der Elb war viel stärker als seine äußere Erscheinung es vermu­ten ließ. Aber gerade diese Diskrepanz und der Widerstand, den der Elb ihm leistete, erregten den Ork und sorgten für seine gute Laune. Er würde behutsam vorgehen und seinem Opfer Gele­genheit geben, sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen. Auch wußte er, daß Elben sich selbst heilen konnten, wenn die Verwundung nicht zu groß, und die Kraftreserven nicht zu stark ausgebeutet waren. Nur diese Überlegungen waren der Grund, warum Legolas nicht an seinen Schultern allein am Balken hin. Morkas trat näher und hängte die Kette jeweils an den Balkenenden in eine Öse ein, ließ dann Legolas so hoch ziehen, daß seine Knie etwa zwei handbreit über dem Boden hingen. Morkas nahm eine Schale, goß eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit hinein und nötigte Legolas diese Flüssig­keit zu schlucken. Legolas spürte, wie Wärme durch seinen Kör­per floß und ihm dieses scheußliche Ge­bräu Kraft zurückbrachte. Als er dies nach den ersten widerwilli­gen Schlucken merkte, trank er das Gefäß ohne weitere Verwei­gerung ganz aus. Morkas grinste hinterhältig und sprach:

„Elblein, du merkst, wie dir das Gesöff wieder etwas Wärme in deine Gliedmaßen zurückbringt, nicht? Und wie du an Kraft ge­winnst. Was glaubst du, wird dir das bringen? Ich werde mich noch eine Weile länger mit dir vergnügen können, aber du? Bist du so naiv, daß du vielleicht hoffst, daß irgendjemand zu deiner Rettung herbei eilt und dich hier unten findet? Wenn dich diese dumme Hoffnung länger durchhalten läßt, nur zu, aber du wirst bald merken, daß es für dich Schwerstarbeit bedeutet meinen Wünschen zu widerstehen, und daß niemand kommen wird."

Morkas gab seinen Gehilfen ein Zeichen weiter zu machen und sie nahmen Legolas' Knöchel, legten Fesseln um sie und zogen sie soweit zum Balken hoch, daß der Elb die Fersen an seinem Gesäß spürte. Sie schlangen das Seil um den Balken und Legolas' Gewicht lag nun doch überwiegend auf seinen Schultern, auch wenn der Brustriemen vermied, daß seine Schlüsselbeine bra­chen. Die Pein war so groß, daß Legolas Tränen die Wange hin­unter liefen, aber er preßte seine Lippen fest aufeinander um kei­nen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Dann fühlte er, wie um seine großen Zehen je eine Schlinge gelegt wurde. Mit Hilfe die­ser Schnur wurden nun seine Fußsohlen nach unten gezogen, bis er sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Die Schnüre wurden an dem Ring festgebunden, an dem schon zu Beginn der Folter seine Knöchel angebunden waren.

Nun trat Morkas, der still die Qual des Elben genossen hatte, an ihn heran. Er fuhr sanft durch dessen Haare, dann zog er an ih­nen Legolas' Kopf heftig in den Nacken und begann mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen zu fahren. Legolas stöhnte angewidert auf und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, aber der Ork hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. Mit seiner Zunge drang er gnadenlos tief in den Mund des Elben ein. Legolas würgte und biß zu. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Morkas Legolas' Haare los und schlug ihm mit der flachen Prankenrückseite hart ins Gesicht. Legolas schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen, aber er freute sich darüber, denn es war sein Blut, nicht der widerliche Speichel des Orks. Morkas, dem diese Freude nicht entgangen war, trat erneut an den Elben heran und sprach überaus leise aber bedrohlich:

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Elb. Und einen Vorgeschmack will ich dir gleich geben," und damit griff er nach einer brennenden Pechfackel und fuhr Legolas über den Bauch, bis kurz vor seine Männlichkeit. Legolas schrie gequält auf und Morkas lachte dreckig und sprach:

„Das nächste Mal, wenn ich von dir kosten will, wirst du es nicht nochmals wagen, dich mir zu verweigern. Glaube mir kleiner Elb, ich bekomme was ich will."

Er winkte den beiden anderen Orks und sie nahmen glühende Haken aus dem Feuer. Sie traten jeweils an eine Seite des Elben und warteten auf den Befehl ihres Anführers. Der trat noch näher vor Legolas und fuhr ihm mit seiner Pranke über die Brust und dann über den verbrannten Bereich seines Bauches. Legolas stöhnte. Morkas gab seinen Männern mit einem Kopfnicken das Zeichen anzufangen und beide begannen ganz langsam die glü­henden Haken in das Fleisch eine Handbreit oberhalb des Knies zu treiben. Morkas zog Legolas mit beiden Pranken an der Taille tief nach unten, so daß er sich nicht wehren konnte. Er blickte ihm in das Gesicht und sah so jede Regung. Ihm gefiel, was er sah. Legolas warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und versuchte den Schmerz, den die glühenden Eisen durch seine Beine, über das Becken in den ganzen Körper schickten, auszublenden, aber er blieb und wurde immer stärker und schließlich brach sich ein Schrei von seinen Lippen Bahn und sein Kopf sank auf die Brust. Bewußtlosigkeit nahm ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick den Schmerz, bis ihn ein Schwall kalten Wassers wieder zurückholte. Morkas fuhr ihm noch einmal mit seinen Fingern über die rechte Wange und meinte mit einem ekelhaften und lüsternen Grinsen im Gesicht: "Mein hübscher, starker, braver Elbling ist wieder erwacht, dann können wir ja unser anregendes Spiel fortsetzen und dich weiter lehren mir zu geben, was ich von dir fordere!" 

Die beiden Helfer von Morkas zogen nun an den Haken Legolas' Knie auseinander und banden sie mit gespannten Seilen an den Balken in ihrer Position fest. Die glühenden Eisen hatten die Wunden wieder versiegelt und wie bei den Eisen an der Hüfte war die Verletzung überaus qualvoll, aber keineswegs lebensbe­drohlich für den Elben. Nur seine Erschöpfung, der dauernde Schmerz, der Wasser- und Nahrungsmangel, sowie die Dunkel­heit hier unten, würden ihn langsam auslaugen, und irgendwann würde ihn der Tod erlösen. Es würde länger als bei einem Men­schen dauern, und darüber freute sich Morkas besonders.

Nun sprach er mit einer Stimme, die Legolas einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ:

„Es müssen nicht immer die groben Dinge sein, die einen vor Schmerz zum Wahnsinn treiben, mein Freund," und er fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über die Männlichkeit des Elben. Legolas stöhnte auf. Mehr noch als die Schmerzen, nagte die Scham an ihm, wenn der Ork seine intimsten Stellen berührte und dies auf eine Weise tat, daß er, trotz aller Qual und Abscheus, erregt wurde. Morkas sah die Reaktion von Legolas und lachte gehässig auf.

„Es gibt einen Weg mein Freund, dir diese Empfindungen aus dem Leib zu reißen und ich werde dabei voll Genugtuung bei ei­nem Becher Wein zusehen," erwiderte er Legolas' Stöhnen.

Sein Gelächter klang hart und gemein. Er gab seinen Helfershel­fern einen Wink und sie begannen Legolas' Fußsohlen mit einer Paste dünn zu bestreichen und dann dasselbe Zeug auch an seine Schenkelinnenseiten bis in seine Behaarung zwischen den Beinen zu schmieren. Legolas ahnte nicht, was dies sollte. Die Berührun­gen waren unangenehm und die Paste fühlte sich kalt an. Wäh­renddessen begann Morkas mit einer Feder Legolas' rechtes Ohr zu umkreisen, zog dann mit der Feder weiter zu seiner Stirn bis zum anderen Ohr, an der Wange entlang und dann langsam über die Kehle des Elben. Legolas verspürte ein unangenehmes Kitzeln und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß dies alles bleiben sollte, denn er hatte die Grausamkeiten des Orks schon zu Genüge zu spüren bekommen. Morkas' Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als Legolas bei der zwei­ten Runde, die er die Feder so kreisen ließ, anfing den Kopf hin und her zu wenden, in dem Versuch sich der Feder zu entziehen. Als seine Helfer fertig waren, meinte er: "Mein Junge, heute wirst du erfahren, das ich dich auch mit Liebkosungen zum Winseln und Flehen bringen kann!" 

Dann nahm Morkas etwas von der Paste an Legolas Beinen und fuhr damit grob in Legolas Mund.

„Hier, damit du weißt, was da an deiner Haut klebt. Und wenn ich mich nochmals in deinen Rachen versenke, wirst du daran denken, was dir deine Verweigerung brachte."

Morkas lies anschließend die Feder langsam über die Seite und die Brust des Elbenprinzen gleiten. Setzte den Weg dann fort in seinen Bauchnabel, über die verbrannte Bauchdecke bis über seine Männlichkeit, wo er sich lange und genüßlich mit der Feder aufhielt. Legolas begann immer schneller zu atmen und ver­suchte sich zu winden, während ihn der Ork verhöhnte: "Siehst du, wie gut dir das tut? Ist doch angenehmer als die Schmerzen, oder!" Er fuhr mit der Feder um die Einstichstelle der Eisen an Legolas' Hüften und der Juckreiz, der dort entstand, quälte den Elben in ganz anderer Weise. Morkas war immer drauf bedacht, die Feder nicht mit dem Blut des Elben zu verunreinigen, das jetzt leicht an den Rändern der, in das Fleisch getriebenen Eisenstangen, her­vorsickerte, weil das Winden des Elben sein Fleisch von den Ei­senstäben löste. Als der Ork nun den Elben an seinen Zehenspitzen mit der Feder bearbeitete, empfand Legolas diese Berührungen als immer un­erträglicher. Es schien ihm fast, daß der Schmerz eher zu ertragen war als dies und ihm entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, das er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. 

Morkas sah ihm daraufhin mit gespielt betrübter Miene ins Ge­sicht und meinte:

"Mein kleiner Elb, ich dachte du hättest mehr Spaß an der Sache und könntest dich so richtig amüsieren. Glaube mir, mein Star­ker, du wirst flehen und betteln, wenn dich die etwas härtere Form meiner Zärtlichkeit in den Wahnsinn treibt, wie viele Men­schen, Elben und Zwergfrauen schon vor dir, magst du bislang auch mehr Stärke aufgebracht haben als sie."

Mit diesen Worten trat er von Legolas zurück und setzte sich in einen der Schatten. Seine beiden Männer öffneten die Kerkertüre und verschwanden für einen kurzen Moment aus Legolas' Blick­feld. Legolas schmeckte das Salz in seinem Mund und spürte den Durst, den es hervorrief.

Dann kamen die beiden Orks zurück und führten mehrere Zie­gen herein. Sie banden zwei von ihnen so an, daß sie an seine Fußsohlen kamen und dieses Angebot ließen sie sich nicht entge­hen.

Ihre kleinen, rauhen Zungen fingen an, das Salz abzulecken, wo sie es fanden. Das Kitzeln an den Füßen verwandelte sich bald in gnadenlose Pein, weil seine Fußsohlen durch die Riemen um seine großen Zehen so gespannt waren, daß er nicht einmal, mit den Zehen zucken konnte. Legolas hatte so keine Möglichkeit, die Reizung, die sich immer mehr aufstaute, durch eine Gegenreak­tion wieder abzubauen. Die Orks weideten sich an seiner Folter. Legolas befürchtete, wirklich den Verstand zu verlieren, als die Ziegen das Salz sogar zwischen seinen Zehen wegleckten. Er glaubte, sie würden nun aufhören, nachdem die, für sie so be­gehrte Köstlichkeit zuende war, aber er hatte sich getäuscht und sie ließen ihre Zungen stetig weiter über seine Sohlen gleiten, auf der Suche nach mehr. Legolas stöhnte und zuckte. Morkas kam zu Legolas und flü­sterte in das Ohr des Elben: "Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, wir werden Spaß haben. Und jetzt möchte ich dich winseln hören. Ich will, daß du mich bittest, dir lieber glühende Eisen durch dein Fleisch zu treiben, oder dich gar zu töten. Ich werde dich für jeden meiner Krieger, den du getötet hast, leiden lassen, und mir Genugtuung bei dir holen, für die Schmach zweimal einen Kampf gegen dich verloren zu haben. Morkas band nun selbst die anderen Ziegen an den Ring unter Legolas und die Tiere konnten sich der Leckerei Salz ganz und gar widmen und gelangten ungehindert an alle Stellen, die mit Salz bestrichen waren Nach kürzester Zeit warf Legolas seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sein Körper bebte, die Muskeln in seinen Schenkeln zuckten und seine Lenden waren gespannt, als wollten sie gleich bersten. Aber Legolas wollte nicht flehen. Sehr lange hielt er dieser Folter stand, aber irgendwann ertrug er es nicht mehr. Und so entrang sich ihm schließlich: "Gnade!" Morkas lachte, trat an Legolas heran, griff ihm ins Haar und zog seinen Kopf hart nach hinten. Endlich konnte er sein Vorhaben wahr machen und den Prinzen dadurch erniedrigen, daß er mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Elben einbrach. Er fuhr tief in den Rachen des jungen Kriegers. Legolas würgte, und der Ork wütete in seinem Hals, bis hinunter zu seiner Kehle, daß er röchelnd hu­stete. Morkas ließ erst von Legolas ab, als er selbst keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann ließ er den Kopf des Prinzen los und sprach leise und gefährlich gemein: „Wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du mich um mehr anflehen." Dann verließ er den Raum mit seinen Helfern ungeachtet der Ziegen, die ihre Folter fortsetzten, bis die Haut aufgerissen und blutig war. Aber Legolas nahm davon nichts mehr wahr. Sein Kopf war mit einem Schluchzen auf die Brust gesunken und sein Geist begann sich in die Dunkelheit einer gnädigen Bewußtlosig­keit zurückzuziehen. Mit einem letzten Gedanken _‚Aragorn, mellon nîn, vergib mir.' _schloß Legolas die Augen und gab auf. 

- 25 -


	15. Vorbei

Kapitel 10

**  
Vorbei**

**A**ragorn blieb jäh stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aussetzen. Entsetzt griff er mit seiner Hand zur Brust und drehte sich dann abrupt zu Thranduil um, der als vierter nach ihm auf diesem Pfad ging, dem sie nun bereits seit Stunden folgten. Der König war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und leichenblaß.  
Gimli sah Aragorn an und erschrak über den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes zutiefst.  
„Aragorn! Aragorn! Was hast du? Was ist mit dir? Was ist geschehen?", rief Gimli aufgebracht und zog seinen Freund am Arm.  
Aragorn blickte seinen Freund an, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen und sprach gepreßt und wie unter großen Schmerzen:  
„Ich kann ihn nicht mehr fühlen!"  
Seine Stimme stockte, er rang nach Atem:  
„Er ist nicht mehr bei uns."  
Und abermals mußte er erst krampfhaft Luft in seine Lungen saugen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte:  
„Wenn ich ihn zu erreichen versuche, ist da nur Leere, tiefe dunkle Leere und sein Name verhallt im Nichts."  
Er blickte abermals den Elbenkönig an und frage:  
„Spürt Ihr es auch, Thranduil?"  
Und dieser flüsterte, als wenn er Angst hätte, durch das laut ausgesprochene Wort würde dieses entsetzliche Gefühl in seiner Brust Wirklichkeit:  
„Legolas. Er hat uns verlassen." Und zögernd fügte er fragend an: „Ist er tot?"  
Aragorns Hand lag inzwischen auf seinem Magen, als wenn er Krämpfe hätte und seine ganze Haltung drückte den Schmerz aus, den er bei diesem Verlust spürte.  
Nefhithwen, die bei jedem Satz Aragorns blasser geworden war, schrie auf und warf sich verzweifelt gegen Aragorn:  
„Nein! Nein! Sagt so etwas nicht! Das ist nicht wahr! Legolas lebt, er ist nicht tot!"  
Und nach der anfänglichen Wut der Verzweiflung wiederholte sie müder und verzagter, wie um sich selbst Mut zu machen und ihre Fäuste, die auf die Brust von Aragorn geschlagen hatten, sanken kraftlos nieder:  
„Nein! Er ist nicht tot. Er hat versprochen, zu mir zurückzukehren. Er hat meine Alpträume verscheucht."  
Aragorn wollte sie in seine Arme nehmen und ihr Trost geben, aber Nefhithwen wich zurück. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, als könnte sie damit Legolas festhalten. Leise und immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen wiederholte sie:  
„Er ist nicht tot, nicht tot. Wir lieben uns doch. Er kann nicht gehen, nicht einfach fort sein. Er ist nicht tot."  
Toben trat vorsichtig an sie heran und ihm gestattete sie es, daß er sie in seinen Armen wiegte und ihr Geborgenheit gab. Sie zitterte, als würde sie frieren und der Schmerz, der ihr das Herz zu zerreißen drohte, ließ ihre Tränen ohne Unterlaß fließen. Leise flüsterte sie:  
„Er war doch so stark, Toben. Er hat sich sogar meinen Ängsten gestellt und sie besiegt. Soll ich ihn nie wieder sehen? Toben, bitte hilf mir, sag mir, daß das nicht wahr ist. Sag ihnen, daß sie sich täuschen. Legolas kann nicht tot sein. Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr!"  
Toben wußte nicht, wie er seine Königin, die er, seit Gandalf sie zu seinem Vater in ihr Haus gebracht hatte, wie eine kleine Schwester beschützt hatte, nun vor dem Schmerz und dem Leid behüten sollte. Er blickte Aragorn an, der mit hängenden, bebenden Schultern am Felsen lehnte und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gesenkt hielt. Dann sah er zurück zu Thranduil, der um viele Jahre gealtert und scheinbar ohne jedes Leben schien. Seine Augen waren stumpf und glanzlos und eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und rang um Fassung. Gimli stand vor ihm, und auch dem Zwerg sah man trotz seines Haargestrüpps die Qual beim Gedanken an Legolas an.  
Toben blickte auf die anderen Elben und er sah das Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen. Er selbst betrachtete Legolas als Freund und es schmerzte ihn sich vorzustellen, nie wieder dessen sanfte Stimme zu hören, aber in den Gesichtern der Elben sah er noch etwas ganz Anderes. Es schien fast, als hätte man ihnen ihr Leben, ihr Herz, ihre Seele genommen. Und Toben erkannte, daß Legolas mehr als nur der geliebte Prinz seines Volkes war. Er sah, wie das Licht aus den Augen der Elben schwand, wie eine Leere blieb, die mit Nichts zu füllen war. Ein Schatten hatte sich über das Funkeln im Hintergrund ihrer Augen gelegt und ließ diese stumpf und schwarz wirken. Toben erschauderte, als er nun in diese leeren Augen blickte.

Es dauerte lange, bis jemand wagte ein Wort zu sprechen und es war Thranduil, der nun, ganz König, gefaßt, mit einer tiefen, aber angegriffenen Stimme, Aragorn anrief:  
„Estel!... Estel! ... Ich will nicht daran glauben und das Schicksal nicht annehmen, bevor ich meinen Sohn nicht in meinen Armen halte und keinen Atem mehr in seiner Brust spüre. Ich habe ihn, als er ein Knabe von siebenhundert Jahren war, beinahe verloren und auch während er sich in der Gefangenschaft von Sauron befand, die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Nein, Aragorn, laß uns weiter der Spur folgen und uns Gewißheit verschaffen, bevor uns der Schmerz alle Kraft nimmt und die Sonne für uns auf immer untergeht. Aragorn! Ich bitte dich, gib Legolas nicht auf!"  
Der Stimme fehlte die Kraft, die Thranduil sonst so auszeichnete, aber er sprach mit einer solchen Intensität, daß er die Mauer des Schmerzes um Aragorn durchbrach und ihn aus seiner Agonie befreite. Aragorn blickte Thranduil an und nickte. Seine Lippen waren schmale Striche und seine geröteten Augen sprachen Bände von leise geweinten Tränen.

Nefhithwen löste sich aus den Armen von Toben, der sie mit einer Hand weiter im Rücken stützte, denn sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie wandte sich an Thranduil und frage mit erstickter Stimme:  
„Ihr hofft? Ihr glaubt daran, daß er noch lebt, daß Euer Sohn noch lebt?"  
Und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lebendiger.  
Thranduil blickte die junge Frau, die sein Sohn liebte und die dessen Liebe so sehr erwiderte, schweigend an und antwortete ihr erst nach vielen, bangen Momenten:  
_„Ich will hoffen!_ Ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben, bevor ich sicher bin, daß nichts in der Welt seinen Tod unabdingbar macht, bevor ich mich dieser Tatsache Auge in Auge stellen muß."  
Er trat einen Schritt auf Nefhithwen zu und strich ihr eine Strähne, die auf der tränennassen Wange klebte, aus dem Gesicht.  
_„Ich muß hoffen dürfen_, mein Kind, weil sonst hier und jetzt mein Herz stirbt. Ich liebe meinen Sohn über alles, Nefhithwen. Sein Tod wäre für mich gleichbedeutend mit jeglichem Verlust von Licht, Wärme, Farben" – er stockte einen Moment – „Liebe. Das Leben wäre nicht mehr lebenswert und den Schmerz in den Augen seiner Mutter könnte ich noch viel weniger ertragen, als den Schmerz in meinem Herzen."  
Nefhithwen sah Thranduil, der mit soviel Wärme und tiefer Liebe gesprochen hatte, ruhig an.  
„Womit hat Euch mein Vater so verletzt, Herr, daß Ihr meinen Anblick vor zwölf Jahren nicht ertrugt?", fragte die junge Königin Galens mit sanfter, weicher Stimme. Sie hatte in den wenigen Worten Thranduils sein ganzes Herz liegen sehen und seine Seele gespürt. Dieser König war kein Tyrann, der ein hilfloses Wesen ohne Grund sich selbst überlassen würde, also was war geschehen, daß er dennoch vor zwölf Jahren so an ihr handelte?  
Thranduil sah sie erstaunt an und bewunderte ihren Scharfsinn. Ja, sie hatte das, was damals in ihm vor sich ging, genau erfaßt und es beschämte ihn, daß er seinen Schmerz nicht zu deuten wußte und ein unschuldiges Kind, nur weil es dem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, in seiner Not, aus dem eigenen verletzten Gefühl heraus, im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand Nefhithwen sanft über ihre Haare und ließ sie auf ihrer Wange verweilen, während er sprach:  
„Das, mein Kind, ist eine lange Geschichte. Sollte es eine Zukunft für uns als Familie geben, werde ich sie dir erzählen, um deine Vergebung zu erlangen. Aber nicht jetzt."  
Damit wandte er sich von der jungen Frau, die seine Müdigkeit in den Augen wohl erkannt hatte, an Aragorn:  
„Estel, laß uns weitergehen. Jeden Augenblick, den wir länger verweilen schwindet unsere Hoffnung, das Einzige was wir noch haben."  
Aragorn nickte abermals still, wandte sich ab und ging den Pfad weiter, auf dem sie bereits den ganzen Vormittag gewandelt waren. Immer weiter führte der Weg in die Berge und auf ihre Höhen. Sie hatten mittags schweigend eine kurze Rast eingelegt. Jeder hing in dem Moment seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an den jungen Prinzen aus dem Volk der Waldelben nach. Aber jede Erinnerung fand schließlich ihren Weg zu einem einzigen Moment, der jedem unvergeßlich war – der erste Blick in Legolas' unendlich tiefe Augen, in deren Blau man versinken konnte wie in glasklarem Meerwasser. Legolas' Augenfarbe war selbst bei den Elben, die alle wunderschöne Augen der unterschiedlichsten Farben hatten, eine Besonderheit. Jeder, der sich in diesen Augen schon verloren hatte, vergaß diesen Moment tiefster Ruhe nie wieder.

Gerade als sie wieder aufbrechen wollten, ließ Celebril sich leise vernehmen:  
„Estel! Kennt Ihr die Legenden der Altvorderen gut?"  
Aragorn, überrascht von dieser Frage wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick an den Leibwächter König Thranduils und erwiderte:  
„Ja, Elrond hat sie mir alle nahegebracht. Warum fragt Ihr?"  
„Heißt es da nicht – und die Horden von Thalos flüchteten sich vor den geballten Kräften der Menschen und Elben in die Berge, wo sie sich in eine in den Felsen gehauenen Feste zurückzogen, die so versteckt lag, daß sie kaum vom Berg, an den sie lehnte zu unterscheiden war.?"  
Thranduil blickte Celebril an und stieß hervor:  
„Ihr denkt an Barak, die Trutzburg des düsteren Schergen von Korsa, der dort allen Abschaum sammelte, bis der Fels von den Menschen und Elben in der ersten gemeinsamen Schlacht gesäubert wurde?"  
Celebril nickte nur stumm, während er Aragon beobachtete, der sich intensiv umsah und die Grate der Berge begutachtete. Der Elb sah daran, daß Aragorn die Legenden kannte und bereits in die gleiche Richtung dachte, wie er. Aragorn forschte nach Zeichen und Merkmalen, die sich mit den Beschreibungen aus den Geschichten deckten. Er gab dem Gedankengang von Celebril recht, wenn dieser annahm, daß eine so große Horde wie die, die sie seit Stunden verfolgten, nicht dauerhaft in Höhlen und unter Felsüberhängen hausen konnten. Im Nebelgebirge gab es etliche von den Zwergen gegrabene und wohnlich ausgestattete Stollen und Bergwerke, doch nicht hier in diesem Teil des Gebirges. Aber wenn Celebril mit seiner Annahme richtig lag, würde dieser Pfad sie zwar direkt zu dem Versteck der Rotte führen, aber auch direkt ins offene Messer laufen lassen und die Orks waren aufgrund ihrer Kämpferanzahl und der erhöhten Lage im Vorteil. Aragorn betrachtete die ganze Umgebung intensiv und wandte sich dann an Celebril:  
„Wenn ich es recht in Erinnerung habe, dann führt dieser Weg hier, laut den Überlieferungen, noch bergan, bis die Sonne dort den Gipfel in ihrem Glanz erstrahlen läßt." Aragorn zeigte auf eine sehr feine Felsspitze, die sich parallel zum Gipfel links von ihnen erhob.  
„Wenn wir ihm aber folgen, werden wir früh entdeckt und ein Überraschungsangriff ist dann ausgeschlossen", führte er weiter aus und blickte zu Thranduil.

Thranduil erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick und frage:  
„Estel, Ihr habt einen Gedanken, bitte führt ihn aus und sagt uns, wie Ihr vorgehen würdet."  
Aragorn trat näher, blickte auf den Pfad zurück und wandte sich dann an den König:  
„Etwa den halben Weg zurück, den wir seit dem letzten Richtungswechsel gegangen sind, befand sich ein schmales Tal. Ich hatte den Durchgang nach Spuren abgesucht, weshalb mir auch aufgefallen war, daß dieses Tal fast parallel zu diesem Weg sich ebenso langsam bergan erstreckt," sprach Aragorn sehr ruhig zu Thranduil und sagte damit alles über seine Hoffnung und seine Absicht aus.  
Nun meldete sich auch Aranhathel zu Wort:  
„Die Altvorderen erzählten, daß sie einem Tal folgten, das fast den gleichen Weg nahm aber oberhalb der Feste herauskam. Sie waren dann über verschiedene Pfade auf getrennten Wegen hinunter in die Burg gelangt und hatten die Wachen überrascht und so das Versteck rasch eingenommen. Aber sie waren auch um ein vielfaches mehr an Kämpfern, als wir es sind."  
Nefhithwen, die dem Gespräch und den Gedankengängen von Aragorn und den Elben kaum folgen konnte, weil ihr die Geschichten nicht bekannt waren, fragte verzweifelt Thranduil:  
„Mein Herr, kennt Ihr die Erzählungen nicht aus eigener Erfahrung? Wart Ihr damals nicht mit in diesem Kampf?"  
Nefhithwen zitterte. Widerstreitende Gefühle brachen sich in ihr Bahn. Hoffnung und Verzweiflung kämpften in ihr und sie sah Thranduil flehentlich an und hatte bittend eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.  
„Thranduil?" hauchte sie und ihre Anrede beinhaltete Bangen und Hoffnung zugleich.  
Aber der König konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln. Er antwortete ihr, bemüht, den Funken Hoffnung, der in ihr keimte, nicht sofort zu zerstören:  
„Es waren die Elben Imladris', die damals an der Seite der Menschen standen und die Geschichten wurden nur überliefert. Keiner von uns weiß, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber es zeigen sich doch viele Anhaltspunkte in der Beschreibung zu unserem Weg." Und er wandte sich an Aragorn:  
„Ihr glaubt also, daß das Tal, welches wir unbeachtet ließen, das beschriebene Tal ist und uns so die Möglichkeit eines Überraschungsangriffes gibt?"  
Und auch aus Thranduils Stimme war der Funke Hoffnung zu hören, wie zuvor bei Nefhithwen.  
Aber Aragorn warnte:  
„Ja, das glaube ich, aber wir sind nur sechzehn gegen eine Anzahl, die wir nicht kennen."  
Nefhithwen sah Aragorn wütend an, aber bevor sie oder Toben noch etwas sagen konnten, trat Amarn vor und sprach heftig:  
„Zweifelt nicht an uns! Wir sind Galaner und werden kämpfen. Nicht, weil wir unserer Königin verpflichtet sind, sondern weil der Prinz für uns mit seinem Leben eingetreten ist. Er hat uns gezeigt, daß wir ein falsches Bild von den Elben haben, aber er hat uns nie das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besseres als die Galaner zu sein. Zudem lieben wir unsere Königin und sie liebt Legolas. Wir kämpfen für ihn, weil er unser König werden soll, weil wir ihn als unseren König in Galawait begrüßen wollen."  
Der junge Soldat, der gesprochen hatte, war jener, der seit jenem Kampf im Dorf immer die Nähe zu dem Elbenprinzen gesucht hatte. In seinen Ohren hallten noch die Worte des Elben:  
‚Es ist nicht leicht Brücken, die jahrelang niedergerissen lagen, wieder aufzubauen. Aber vielleicht haben wir heute einen Anfang gemacht. Ihr habt mich nicht beleidigt.'  
Nefhithwen und Toben blickten den Soldaten überrascht an, aber dann sahen sie die zustimmenden Mienen der anderen aus ihrer Eskorte und nickten ihnen dankbar zu, während der junge Mann wieder in die Gruppe zurücktrat. Von allen Soldaten wurden ihm anerkennende Klapse auf den Rücken gegeben.

Thranduil, Celebril und Aranhathel hatte diese kleine Rede des Soldaten tief beeindruckt, denn sie zeigte nicht nur seine Loyalität und Mut, sondern auch, wie weit bereits Legolas die Bande neu geknüpft hatte. Aragorn nahm seine Waffen und seine wenige Habe auf und machte Anstalten, den Weg zurück zum Durchlaß zu gehen. Er blickte noch einmal zurück und sah ausnahmslos entschlossene Gesichter. Hier war stillschweigend, wie einst zwischen den Imladris und den Menschen, ein Bund geschlossen worden, der das höchste Gut eines jeden beschützen sollte – das Leben. Und die, die in diesem Bund Seite an Seite gingen, waren bereit, dafür ihr Leben zu geben.   
Sie schritten zügig aus, da sie nun nicht mehr auf Spuren achten mußten und erreichten den Durchlaß schneller als Aragorn dies erwartet hatte. Dann gingen sie den Weg, von dem sie alle hofften, daß es jener aus den Legenden der Altvorderen war. Sie hofften bangen Herzens und flehten im Stillen darum, daß Legolas noch lebte und genügend Kraft hatte durchzuhalten.

Morkas warf die Türe hart gegen die Wand. Er wollte sehen, wie es seinem Opfer ging. Im Augenblick hatte er kein Interesse daran, Legolas weiter zu foltern, aber damit dieser noch eine Weile durchhielt, wollte er ihm einen Trank einflößen, der die Orks auf ihren Streifzügen mit Energie versorgte, wenn sie sich keine Rast oder Speise und Trank leisten konnten. Er trat an den Elben heran, der immer noch bewußtlos an dem Balken hing. Zunächst band er die Ziegen an einer anderen Stelle im Raum an, dann nahm er eine Schale, füllte sie bis zum Rand mit dem übelriechenden Gebräu, das er ihm schon einmal zu trinken gegeben hatte. Dann nahm er Legolas' Kopf an seinen Haaren hoch. Morkas hielt das Gefäß an Legolas' Lippen, doch zunächst floß der Sud an dessen Kinn hinunter und tropfte auf seine Brust, aber dann fing der junge Krieger an zu schlucken. Er war noch nicht richtig zu Bewußtsein gekommen, aber sein Körper lechzte so nach Nahrung und Feuchtigkeit, daß er selbst im Dämmerzustand die dargebotene Gabe wahrnahm und trotz des widerlichen Geschmacks die Schale leer trank. Legolas spürte die Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ein wenig den Schmerz zurückdrängte, aber er war zu schwach um ganz das Bewußtsein zu erlangen. Die tiefe, alles ausblendende Schwärze, in die sich sein Geist nach der letzten Folter geflohen hatte, nahm ihn wieder auf. Morkas war zufrieden. Auch wenn der Elb derzeit bewußtlos war, das Gebräu würde ihm die Kraft schenken, die er nötig hatte, um nicht zu lange in der Bewußtlosigkeit zu verharren. Morkas verließ den Raum wieder. Er würde später zurückkehren. Der Elb hatte ihn tief befriedigt und es freute ihn, daß er noch nicht am Ende war.

Der kleine Trupp, angeführt von Aragorn, war gut in diesem versteckten Tal vorangekommen. Der Pfad war steil, aber die Männer hielten anhand vom Sonnenstand ihre Richtung bei und die Elben suchten mit ihren scharfen Augen die Felswände nach versteckten Pfaden und Durchlässen ab. Thranduil bewunderte die junge Königin, denn sie hielt dem Tempo und ihrer eigenen Verzweiflung stand und war ganz und gar ein Teil dieser Gruppe.

Es war später Nachmittag, als einer der Elben Aragorn auf eine merkwürdig anmutende Felsnase aufmerksam machte. Wenn man sie genauer betrachtete, hatte es den Anschein, es sei ein Felsblock, der auf eine bestimmte Stelle wies. Diese Stelle lag etwas abseits von dem Weg, den sie gerade beschritten. Aragorn winkte Celebril, beide verließen die Gruppe und wandten sich in die Richtung des Gebildes. Die Anderen legten eine kurze Rast ein, denn es machte keinen Sinn weiterzugehen, wenn sie dann zu Aragorn und Celebril umkehren mußten. Aragorn merkte man auch jetzt noch, Jahre nachdem er bereits König von Gondor geworden war, in seinen Bewegungen, der Geschmeidigkeit seines Laufes und der Sicherheit im Schritt auf diesem unebenen Gelände, sein langes Leben als Waldläufer an. Thranduil mußte lächeln, der König von Gondor hatte nie endgültig sein Waldläuferdasein abgelegt. Er wußte, daß Legolas und Aragorn so oft es ging durch die Wälder streiften. Aragorn wäre krank geworden, hatte er eingesperrt nur noch in den steinernen Wänden seiner Stadt leben müssen und würde nicht ab und an die Freiheit und den Duft des Landes in sich aufnehmen können. Aragorn war bei den Elben aufgewachsen und er hatte mehr als nur ihre Weisheit angenommen. Der Lebensstil der Elben war ihm zu eigen geworden.

Gebannt sahen alle den beiden Läufern nach, die rasch die Felsnase erreicht hatten. War dies ein versteckter Durchgang? Aragorn und Celebril hatten sich während ihres Marsches immer wieder über die Legenden unterhalten und ihr Wissen ausgetauscht. Jeder Hinweis war wichtig und keine Begebenheit durfte übersehen werden, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollten.  
Aragorn und Celebril hatten den Felsen noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie bereits etwas dahinter zurückgesetzt eine Vertiefung als niedrigen Durchgang erkannten. Der Fels hatte sich über dem Durchgang wieder geschlossen, so daß ohne einen Hinweis, diese Stelle einfach übersehen würde. Es war anzunehmen, daß ihn die Rotte markiert hatte, denn nach dem Kampf der Imladris und Menschen, war dieser Weg nicht mehr von Nöten, erst jetzt in diesen Tagen erhielt er wieder seine Bedeutung – was aber auch bedeutete, daß sie mit Wachen rechnen mußten.

Celebril hielt Aragorn zurück, als dieser in den Weg eindringen wollte:  
„Ihr seid König von Gondor, Estel, laßt mich vorgehen. Ihr solltet Euch nicht größerer Gefahr aussetzten als notwendig."  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Für Legolas würde ich mein Leben geben. Es spielt da keine Rolle, wer oder was ich bin."  
Celebril lächelte schwach und gab zurück:  
„Ich weiß, Estel, aber dennoch ist es nicht notwendig, unsinnige Risiken einzugehen. Wenn Ihr verletzt oder getötet werdet, hat Legolas nichts davon."  
Aragorn senkte ergeben seine Augen. Celebril hatte recht und er hatte sich, aus seiner Verzweiflung und Sorge um Legolas heraus, hinreißen lassen. Er wußte genau, daß Celebril und Aranhathel ebenso für Legolas empfanden wie dessen eigener Vater, und dennoch waren sie nun die ruhigeren Köpfe in ihrer Gemeinschaft. Aragorn war dankbar dafür.

Celebril ging vorsichtig in den Durchgang und verfolgte leise den Weg, während sich Aragorn mit etwas Abstand hinter ihm hielt, um ihn nicht bei einer Kampfhandlung zu behindern. Plötzlich bewegte sich der Elb rasend schnell und hatte einen Ork gegriffen, den Aragorn noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, und diesem die Kehle mit seinem Messer durchtrennt. Der Ork sank ohne einen Laut nieder. Celebril richtete sich wieder auf, nachdem er leise den Ork ganz auf den Boden gelegt hatte, und ging vorsichtig weiter. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte er zurück, während Aragorn sich den Ork bereits über die Schulter gelegt hatte, und gab Zeichen, daß alles frei war. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, kehrten die beiden wieder zum Durchlaß zurück. Aragorn warf den Ork über den Felsrand in die Tiefe. Sollte er vermißt werden, würden keine Spuren auf ihre Anwesenheit hindeuten. Dann drehte er sich um und Celebril berichtete ihm, was er vorgefunden hatte, als er dem Gang weiter gefolgt war. Celebril blieb an dem Durchgang zurück um ihren Trupp zu decken und Aragorn kehrte zu den Wartenden zurück. Nach kurzer Information begaben sich alle zu der Felsnase und Celebril ging wieder voran um die Soldaten zu führen. Wenn sie zahlreicher gewesen wären, hätte Aragorn Wachen am Durchlaß aufgestellt, damit ihnen keine zurückkehrende Rotte den Weg abschneiden konnte, aber ihre kleine Gruppe konnte auf keinen Mann verzichten, und so blieb ihr Rückzugsweg unbewacht.  
Celebril führte sie rasch und sicher zu einer Wegkreuzung. Alles paßte auf die Erzählungen, an die sie sich erinnerten und sie nahmen den ansteigenden Weg, um von der anderen Seite direkt in die Festung zu gelangen. Zudem hatten sie dabei vielleicht die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wie viele Marodeure sich hier befanden. Das Tageslicht begann bereits zu schwinden, als sie von einer hinter Felsen versteckten Anhöhe sahen, daß zumindest ein Teil der plündernden Meute die Feste verließ. Es war ein ziemlich großer Trupp, aber überwiegend Menschen. Es waren also nicht die, welche Legolas in ihrer Gewalt hatten.  
_‚Wieviel Abschaum ist noch in der Burg?'  
_ Das fragte sich in diesem Moment jeder der Gruppe. Sie beratschlagten, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Für Legolas drängte die Zeit, aber in der absoluten Dunkelheit konnten nur die Elben angreifen, weil sie selbst jetzt noch genügend sahen. Aber die Menschen würden blind im Dunkel stochern, deshalb wollten sie warten, bis der Vollmond hoch stand. Erst dann wollten sie in die Festung eindringen und diese bis zum Morgengrauen wieder verlassen haben, da sie mit der Rückkehr der ausgeschwärmten Gruppe rechnen mußten. Sie konnten heute die Festung nicht ausräuchern, aber sie würden später mit einem größeren Trupp an Soldaten zurückkehren und diese Burg ausräumen. Gimli, der seit einiger Zeit extrem schweigsam war, versprach, mit Zwergen hierher zu kommen und alle Gänge und Tunnel, Hallen und was sonst diese Burg noch zu einer Heimstatt machte, zum Einsturz zu bringen, damit sie nie wieder als Versteck für Brandschatzer und Diebesgesindel würde dienen können. Dann begann die lange Zeit des Wartens, Bangens und Hoffens. Allen war klar, daß sie in diesem Kampf ihr Leben verlieren konnten, oder jedes Opfer umsonst war und sie nur noch Legolas Leichnam bargen, aber keiner verschwendete einen Gedanken an Sinn oder Unsinn ihres Unterfangens. Für jeden stand fest, daß dies richtig war und wenn es nur darum ging, einem Freund Ehre zu erweisen. Thranduil trat an die Galaner heran und sprach:  
„Ich danke Euch für Euren Mut und die Worte, die gesprochen wurden. Ich bitte Euch zugleich, auch wenn Eure Königin jetzt protestiert, schützt sie, egal was passiert und bringt eher sie in Sicherheit, als daß Ihr Euch um uns kümmert."  
Nefhithwen wollte, wie erwartet, wütend etwas erwidern, aber Thranduil schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab:  
„Nefhithwen, begreift! Wenn Legolas am Leben ist, wird er Euch und Eure ganze Liebe brauchen. Euer Tod wäre gleichbedeutend mit seinem, auch wenn wir ihn retten können. Sein Herz würde brechen. Ich habe seine Liebe zu Euch in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie ist ebenso groß und stark wie das Gefühl, das ich für meine Elena hege."  
Er wandte sich wieder zu den Soldaten und diese nickten ihm alle schweigend zu. Er sah nicht die Tränen der Zuneigung, die Nefhithwen in diesem Moment vergoß. Sie fühlte sich als Tochter angenommen und beschützt. Ein Gefühl, das sie so lange hatte missen müssen. Und leise sprach sie:  
„Ihr Valar, seid gnädig, und schenkt Legolas das Leben. Nicht für mich, sondern für alle, deren Herzen er so berührt."

Sie sah sich um, blickte in die Gesichter der Elben und Menschen und sah dort in allen Augen den gleichen Wunsch glimmen. Eine beruhigende Wärme stieg in ihr auf und sie faßte Mut und der Funke Hoffnung in ihr wurde zu einer Flamme, die keinen Gedanken außer an eine gute Zukunft mehr zuließ.

Morkas hatte richtig gute Laune. Er war leicht angetrunken und zechte mit seinen Männern. In einem unfairen, harten Kampf hatte er den Anführer der Wilden Menschen herausgefordert und getötet. Das war in seinen Augen schon lange fällig gewesen und aus dem kurzen Gerangel hernach waren seine Männer, trotz ihrer deutlichen Unterzahl, an der ein gewisser Elb Schuld trug, als Sieger hervorgegangen. Die Wilden Menschen wurden aus der Burg gejagt und dieses Versteck gehörte nun ihnen allein. Dieser Kampf hatte Morkas' Ansehen in den Augen seiner Männer wieder einen deutlichen Vorschub gegeben und seine Schmach vergessen lassen. Seine Laune war wirklich bestens und er hatte Lust auf den Elben, aber er wollte dessen Leib nicht weitere Wunden hinzufügen. Legolas sollte noch eine Weile durchhalten. Aber Demütigung und Erniedrigung konnten auch sehr anregend sein, besonders, wenn sich das Opfer als stark und stolz erwies. Dieser Elb war beides und zudem gehörte er dem Volk an, das Morkas von allen Lebewesen in Mittelerde am meisten haßte.

Morkas fuhr mit seiner Pranke über seinen eigenen Körper. Wie er sein Aussehen haßte, erinnerte es ihn doch an vielen Stellen daran, daß er ein Zwitter, ein von einer verschleppten Elbin geborener Ork war. Er kannte seine Mutter nicht. Sie nahm sich das Leben, sobald sie konnte. Es war ihm gleich. Er haßte nur das Aussehen, das er von ihr hatte, und das ihm Zeit seines Lebens nur Spott und Hiebe eingebracht hatte. Bis er sich selbst zum Anführer gemacht hatte und als solcher behauptete, wurde er „der Elbling" genannt. Morkas war der Name, den er sich selbst gewählt hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein aus seinem Becher, stand auf und ging in Richtung Kerker. Die anderen Orks glucksten. Sie wußten, was er dort unten tat und es machte ihnen Spaß sich vorzustellen, was er dem Elben antat. Die beiden Helfer Morkas' folgten ihm bereits. Es war für jeden Ork eine Ehre ihm bei der Folter zur Hand gehen zu dürfen. Er zeichnete quasi seine Leute damit aus, doch diesmal winkte er ab. Er wollte mit dem Elben alleine sein und genießen. Langsam und leicht schwankend schritt er unzählige dunkle Gänge immer tiefer in den Fels hinein. Hier im Felsverlies hörte keiner die Schreie seiner Opfer und ihr Leid war ganz allein sein Vergnügen.

Der Ork öffnete die Verliestüre, trat ein und schloß sie behutsam. Er war mit einer Fackel heruntergekommen und entzündete nun in der Nähe von Legolas einige Funzeln am Fels. Im dürftigen Schein der flackernden und blakenden Flammen, die vom Öl in den Schalen gespeist wurden, konnte Morkas erkennen, daß der junge Krieger wach war. Sein Zustand war erbärmlich, hing er doch nun bereits seit einem ganzen Tag an dem hochgezogenen Balken. Seine Beine waren von den Knien an immer noch nach hinten gezogen und so gefesselt, daß er keinen Muskel bewegen konnte. Durch seine Oberschenkel gingen oberhalb der Knie die Eisenhaken, mit denen seine Beine weit auseinandergezogen waren. Sein gesamtes Körpergewicht hing an den Schultern und den gebundenen, ausgekugelten Armen. Einzig der Riemen um die Brust, der ihn ein wenig mit seiner Mitte am Balken hielt, verhinderte, daß dem Elben durch das eigene Gewicht die Arme ausgerissen wurden. Morkas betrachtete den jungen Elben lange. Er wußte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er hatte gehört, wie sie ihn gerufen hatten, als der Kampf beim Dorf vorüber war. Legolas war eine Legende und er bewunderte das Durchhaltevermögen des jungen Prinzen. Wenn er davon ausging und bedachte, wie er ihn hatte kämpfen sehen, dann waren wohl alle Geschichten, die sich um ihn rankten, wahr. Morkas fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen, als sein Opfer mühsam den Kopf hob, der ihm vor Erschöpfung auf die Brust gesunken war, und ihn anblickte.  
Der Ork sah, daß sein Lustobjekt geistig noch nicht gebrochen jedoch körperlich dem Ende nahe war. Er drehte sich um, ging zur Schale, die er bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte stehen lassen. Füllte diese mit dem ekelhaften, schwarzgrünen Gebräu, daß er Legolas schon zweimal eingeflößt hatte und trat damit erneut an ihn heran. Legolas drehte es bei dem Geruch den Magen um, aber als ihm der Ork in die Haare griff, den Kopf etwas zurück zog und die Schale an seinen Mund setzte, schluckte er ergeben, wenn auch würgend. Morkas nickte nur mit dem Kopf und stellte die leere Schale zurück.  
„Du weißt, daß mit jedem Schluck unseres Stärkungsmittels sich deine Leidenszeit verlängert? Warum nimmst du es dann an, ohne dich zu wehren? Glaubst du wirklich, du bist jemandem so wichtig, daß er nach dir sucht, und zudem fähig ist, diese Feste zu finden, die bereits seit langem nur noch in den Legenden der Altvorderen Erwähnung findet?", fragte Morkas gemein.  
Legolas wußte nun, wo er war und erwiderte, mehr für sich, um sich Hoffnung zu machen, als dem Ork Widerstand zu leisten:  
„Ja! Ich weiß es. Und es ist an mir, ihnen eine Chance zu geben mich zu retten."  
Er sprach diese Worte unter großen Schmerzen und stoßweise, als wenn er kaum genügend Atem hatte, die Silben zu formen.  
Morkas blickte ihn haßerfüllt an. Dieser Elb war trotz der Verwundungen und Schändungen seines Körpers immer noch schön. Es strahlte etwas von ihm aus, daß Morkas verrückt machte. Er fuhr mit seiner Pranke über seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Er sah grotesk aus. Sein Ohr war furchtbar verstümmelt und dennoch konnte man erkennen, daß es einmal annähernd das Aussehen von elbischen, wohlgeformten und feingliedrigen Ohren gehabt haben mußte. Sein Gesicht, von unzähligen Schnitten und Narben verunstaltet, zeigte dennoch stellenweise, eine feine, glatte, alabasterfarbene Haut auf. Es würde noch viel mehr auffallen, wenn er nicht so verdreckt wäre. Sein rechter Arm war der Arm eines Elben bis hin zur Hand, die vielleicht auch einmal feingliedrig und schlank gewesen war, aber etliche Brüche hatten aus ihr einen unförmigen Klumpen gemacht, mit dem er nur noch ein Schwert halten konnte.

Legolas wußte nicht, was in seinem Foltermeister vor sich ging, als er nun so gedankenverloren vor ihm stand und sich über das Gesicht fuhr. Er versuchte den Augenblick zu nutzen und suchte mit seinen Gedanken nach Aragorn. Er war so müde und erschöpft, und eine Wand aus purer Qual hatte sich vor seinem Geist aufgebaut. Wenn er Aragorn erreichen wollte, mußte er seine Sinne schärfen, dies würde ihm aber auch erneut die ganze Tragweite seiner Schmerzen deutlich machen. Die wabernde Wand aus Schmerz, die er im Augenblick durch die Wirkung des Orkgesöffs ein wenig zurückdrängen konnte, drohte ihn jeden Augenblick wieder einzuhüllen. Und dennoch versuchte er es. Er wagte es, weil er für sich diese Hoffnung brauchte, denn er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Aragorn wartete auf den vollen Mond, und daß er hoch genug stieg, damit er die Feste erhellte. Plötzlich stöhnte er auf und schloß gequält die Augen. Er spürte Schmerz, unsagbaren Schmerz, aber er hörte auch eine ihm vertraute Stimme. Sie war leise, schwach, kaum zu verstehen und Aragorn konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Klang.  
_‚Legolas! Legolas!' Wir sind da! Wir sind ganz nah! Mellon nîn halte durch, gib bitte jetzt nicht auf! Nicht mehr lange, mein Freund!' _rief er ihr in Gedanken zu._  
_Dann waren die Schmerzen so schnell wieder fort, wie sie gekommen waren, und auch der Klang der Stimme. Aragorn hatte aber noch etwas anderes gefühlt. Pein, kein körperlicher Schmerz, sondern Qualen des Geistes, der Seele. Aragorn schauderte, was immer den Kontakt so abrupt abgebrochen hatte, Legolas litt darunter noch mehr als unter den körperlichen Qualen. Er blickte Thranduil an und dieser hatte Tränen in den Augen. Der König hatte es auch gespürt. 

Legolas hatte sich gegen die Rückkehr der Schmerzen gewappnet und sich ganz auf Aragorn konzentriert. Er war zu schwach um ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, aber er wollte Aragorn spüren, Hoffnung daraus schöpfen ihn in der Nähe zu fühlen. Er war so konzentriert, daß er nicht merkte, wie Morkas wieder aus seiner Versunkenheit auftauchte und sich ihm näherte. Plötzlich riß etwas seinen Kopf weit nach hinten und er spürte den Ork, wie dieser ihn mit seinem Arm umfing, sich eng an ihn drängte und dann abermals seine Fratze auf seinen Mund preßte und tief mit seiner Zunge in seinem Hals wütete. Alles schrie in Legolas auf. Schrie nach einem Ende. Qualvoll krampften sich alle Muskeln zusammen, und Ekel und Scham nahmen ihm die Besinnung.

Morkas merkte dies und ließ von dem Elben ab. Er hielt seinen Kopf immer noch an den Haaren hoch und betrachtete das edle Gesicht des Prinzen, daß trotz der vielen blauen Flecke und Risse, der Platzwunden und der geschwollenen Lippen mit den eingerissenen Mundwinkeln immer noch schön war. Es widerte ihn an. Er spuckte in das Gesicht des Elben und ließ dann das Haar los. Legolas' Kopf fiel unsanft auf die Brust zurück.  
Der Ork hatte die Lust verloren und ärgerte sich, hatte diese Nacht doch so verheißungsvoll begonnen. 


	16. Mellon nîn

Kapitel 11

**Mellon nîn!  
**  
**A**ragorn und Thranduil wollten nicht länger warten. Sie würden Legolas verlieren, wenn sie noch länger zögerten. Sie fühlten dies und das abrupte Verstummen des Elben ließ sie nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Kurz wurde das Vorgehen abgesprochen, und dann drangen sie über zwei Pfade von rechts und von links in die Burg ein. Die wenigen Wachen waren von den Elben schnell mit Pfeil und Bogen lautlos getötet und die Orks, die sich vor dem Eingang zu den Höhlen lümmelten, wurden durch die Galaner ebenso lautlos mit dem Messer niedergemacht. Sie waren erstaunt über so wenig Widerstand und drangen vorsichtig weiter vor. Plötzlich hielt Aragorn inne und winkte die Gruppe enger zusammen, dann flüsterte er:  
„Gimli, unsere beiden Hobbitfreunde hatten doch erzählt, daß sie damals bei ihrer Entführung ein Gebräu der Orks zu trinken bekamen, das ihnen tatsächlich wieder Kraft verlieh, erinnerst du dich?"  
Gimli erwiderte erstaunt:  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber was soll das nun hier?"  
Die Antwort kam von Nefhithwen, die sogleich Aragorns Überlegungen verstand:  
„Das Zeug müssen wir haben, vielleicht ist es unsere einzige Chance Legolas zunächst am Leben zu erhalten. Also achtet darauf, nicht zuviel zu Bruch gehen zu lassen. Sie werden es nicht in einem normalen Gefäß aufbewahren."  
Celebril fügte noch an:  
„Wir brauchen auch einen von ihnen lebend. Wir kennen die Gänge nicht und würden Legolas nie finden, wenn er tief im Berg versteckt gehalten wird."  
Sie nickten nochmals einander zu. Jeder wußte, worum es ging, und sie würden kein Erbarmen gelten lassen.

Dann machte sich Aragorn bereit und stieß zusammen mit Thranduil das Eingangstor zur Halle auf. Die Elben schossen sogleich und kaum nachverfolgbar ihre Pfeile auf die überraschten und halb trunkenen Orks. Reihenweise fielen diese, bis einige begriffen und sich zur Wehr setzten. Der Kampf war hart, waren sie doch in der Überzahl, aber der Entschlossenheit der eindringenden Kämpfer hatten sie, betrunken wie sie waren, nichts entgegen zu setzen. Bereits nach einer kurzen Zeit waren die Orks überwunden. Elben und Menschen hatten jeder kleinere Verletzungen, aber keiner war ernstlich verwundet. Nefhithwen hatte während des Kampfes, geschützt durch ihre Soldaten, einen verletzten Ork zur Seite gezogen und hielt ihn, während die Kampfhandlungen andauerten mit ihrem Messer nieder. Dieser Ork wurde nun nach Legolas befragt und die Ungeduld aller ließ die Befragung hart ausfallen und schnell den gewünschten Erfolg bringen. Nun wußten sie, welchen Weg sie nehmen mußten.

Celebril und Aranhathel liefen sogleich mit einer Fackel den beschriebenen Weg entlang. Es war gut möglich, daß sich noch Orks versteckt hielten und in einem Hinterhalt lagen oder daß Morkas entkommen war und seinen Gefangenen töten würde. Aragorn wollte ihnen direkt folgen, als ihn Thranduils Stimme aufhielt, der Nefhithwen an einem Arm zurückhielt und zur wütend aufbegehrenden Königin sprach:  
„Nefhithwen, ich bitte Euch, bleibt zurück. Wartet hier, wir werden ihn finden und zu Euch bringen, aber bitte wartet."  
Nefhithwen, die sich noch immer gegen den festen Griff von Thranduil wehrte, erwiderte unter Tränen:  
„Warum? Warum sollte ich warten? Legolas braucht mich!"  
Thranduil zog die widerstrebende, junge Frau in seine Arme. Er konnte verstehen, daß sie so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Sohn wollte, aber um Legolas' willen durfte das nicht sein, und so sprach er sanft:  
„Nefhithwen! Tochter! Wir wissen nicht, in welchem Zustand wir ihn vorfinden werden. Wie furchtbar sein Anblick sein wird. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du vielleicht daran zerbrichst. Dir gilt meine Sorge jetzt, denn er wird deine ganze Kraft brauchen, um neu anzufangen. Er wird dir noch alles abverlangen, was du ihm zu geben vermagst. Verschleudere nicht, was du später noch dringend brauchen wirst."  
Langsam ließ er Nefhithwen los und hielt sie ein wenig von sich ab, um in ihr Gesicht blicken zu können.  
Die junge Frau hatte den Kopf gesenkt und kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, aber sie widersetzte sich nicht mehr und Thranduil nickte Toben zu, der sie nun seinerseits in die Arme schloß und festhielt.  
Thranduil hatte all seinen Willen aufbringen müssen, ganz ruhig zu Nefhithwen zu sprechen und nicht aus Ungeduld harte Worte zu verwenden, aber nun hielt ihn selbst nichts mehr zurück und er eilte mit Aragorn die Gänge entlang, die zu seinem Sohn führen sollten.

Nachdem sie ihnen unendlich lang erscheinende und unzählige Gänge durchlaufen hatten, kamen sie vor einer Türe an, an der der Elb Celebril auf sie wartete. Er stand vor der Türe und versperrte ihnen den Durchgang. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte seine ganze Qual.  
Thranduil wollte ihn bereits grob zur Seite schieben und in den Raum hinter der Türe stürmen, als Celebril ihn am Arm festhielt und stockend sprach:  
„Wappnet Euch, Thranduil. Ich habe viele Grausamkeiten gesehen, aber was man Legolas angetan hat, übersteigt meine Vorstellung."  
Seine Worte endeten, kaum mehr verständlich, in einem Aufschluchzen und seine Schultern bebten. Thranduil blickte seinen Leibwächter und Freund schweigend an. Celebril liebte Legolas wie einen eigenen Sohn und er sah ihn hier nun fast an dessen Leid zerbrechen.  
Thranduils Gedanken gerieten in Panik. Was hatte man Legolas nur angetan?_  
_  
Langsam drehte sich Thranduil zu Aragorn um, nickte diesem schweigend zu und faßte an das Schloß der Türe. Beide hatten sie versucht sich zu fassen, aber was sie dann im Schein unzähliger Fackeln sahen, die Aranhathel angezündet hatte, damit sie sich besser um Legolas kümmern konnten, schnürte ihnen die Luft ab, zerriß ihnen die Herzen. Thranduil stöhnte auf und Aragorn wandte sich einen Moment ab, um mit diesem entsetzlichen Bild fertig zu werden. Dann spürte er die Hand von Thranduil auf seiner Schulter. Fest und Kraft gebend war dieser Griff. Thranduil ging auf seinen Sohn zu, der immer noch bewußtlos war. Er war dankbar dafür, denn er wußte nicht, ob er den Blick in die Augen seines Sohnes ertragen hätte.

Er und Aragorn besahen sich nun Legolas' Fesselungen. Sie wollten versuchen, ihn abzunehmen ohne ihm noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen. Celebril und Aranhathel hielten Legolas an seiner Taille, um das Gewicht von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. Aragorn und Thranduil öffneten die Verschnürungen, die Legolas' Beine an den Eisenhaken über den Knien auseinanderzog. Ganz vorsichtig und behutsam ließen sie das Seil nach, damit die Streckung langsam aufgehoben wurde. Legolas' Muskeln waren hart und kalt, jede abrupte Bewegung hätte sein Leid noch erhöht. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Legolas' Kehle, aber zu Bewußtsein kam er nicht.

Behutsam, aber so rasch wie möglich befreiten sie gemeinsam Legolas und legten ihn zunächst auf einer Bank vorsichtig ab. Celebril hatte seinen Umhang dort ausgebreitet, damit sie Legolas nicht auf das verschmutzte Holz legen mußten. Aragorn hatte beim Lösen der Arme gemerkt, daß sie nicht mehr in ihren Gelenken saßen. Ihm drehte es beinahe den Magen um, als er sich den Schmerz vorstellte, den das Ausreißen aus den Schultern mit sich gebracht haben mußte und noch viel schlimmer war die Vorstellung, dies Legolas abermals antun zu müssen, um die Gelenke wieder an ihren Platz zu bringen.  
Mit Thranduils Umhang bedeckten sie seine Blöße und trugen Legolas nun so sachte wie sie konnten den Gang entlang zur Halle, in der alle Anderen warteten. Aragorn, der als letzter ging, fiel im letzten Moment die Schale auf der Folterbank auf. Es war eindeutig eine Trinkschale und der Rest eines Gebräus darin stank fürchterlich. Daneben lag eine Flasche, die dem Geruch nach die gleiche Brühe enthielt. Es roch nach dem Zeug, das Legolas' Kinn und Brust verklebte. Aragorn vermutete, daß er hier das Stärkungsmittel der Orks in den Händen hielt und nahm es mit. Der einzige noch lebende Ork in dieser Festung würde ihm diese Frage beantworten müssen.

Morkas hatte den Kampflärm gehört und war zurück zur Halle geeilt. Er hatte angenommen, daß die Wilden Menschen sich doch noch nicht geschlagen gaben, aber was er dann sah, ließ ihn verharren. Er drückte sich tief in eine Nische und beobachtete fasziniert das Geschehen. Gegen seine Horde von über sechzig Orks standen eine Handvoll Menschen und Elben Seite an Seite zu allem entschlossen. Morkas erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte und ahnte, daß seine Gefolgschaft unterliegen würde. Er versteckte sich noch tiefer in der Mauereinbuchtung und wartete ab. Hier fühlte er sich relativ sicher, denn das Gestein war dunkel wie er selbst, und Licht drang nicht in die tieferen Winkel. Da die Nische gleich am Beginn des Ganges lag, der zu den Kerkern führte, wurde hier noch auf Ausleuchtung durch Fackeln verzichtet, was nun seiner Sicherheit in dem Versteck zugute kam. Morkas hatte keine Skrupel dabei zuzusehen, wie einer nach dem anderen seiner Leute fiel. Für ihn zählte nur sein eigenes Leben und so verhielt er sich ganz ruhig. Irgendwann würden sie wieder fort sein, und dann konnte er die Feste gefahrlos verlassen.

Den Elben und Galanern, die zurückgeblieben waren und ungeduldig darauf warteten, daß Thranduil seinen Sohn aus dem Kerker brachte, schwante nichts Gutes. Viel zu lange dauerte es schon. Alle spürten, daß dies kein gutes Zeichen für den Zustand von Legolas war. Nefhithwen, die sich nur mühsam wieder gefaßt hatte, nachdem Thranduil Aragorn gefolgt war, schaffte es, sich wieder auf ihre Kraft zu besinnen. Sie begann nun ganz pragmatisch Anweisungen zu geben, damit man Legolas' Wunden versorgen konnte. Zunächst wurde der gefangene Ork nach dem Kraftgebräu gefragt und sie erhielten auch ohne weiteren Druck ausüben zu müssen die Antwort, die sie brauchten. Schnell war der Sud gefunden. Dann kippten die Elben kurzerhand einen Tisch um, und befreiten ihn damit von allem Unrat. Einer nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn darauf, damit ihr Prinz nicht auf der verdreckten Tischfläche liegen mußte. Es war ihm gleich, ob der Umhang mit Blut verunziert wurde. Der Kamin war so verdreckt und mit Unrat überhäuft, daß die Galaner hergingen und mit groben Steinen, die Gimli mit seiner Axt aus dem Fels hieb, eine neue Feuerstelle einrichteten und dort auch gleich Feuer entfachten. Toben nahm seine Decke ab, die er als Rolle auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte und legte sie auf den Tisch, damit Legolas' Kopf weich auf einer Stütze ruhen konnte. Ein Elb trat an Aragorns Gepäck und begann, die Kräuter und Salben des Königs sorgfältig herauszulegen. Er würde sie benötigen.

Nefhithwen betrachtete das Feuer, sie hatten kein Gefäß, in dem sie eine größere Menge Wasser heißmachen konnten, aber Wasser würden sie benötigen. Sie mußten die Wunden reinigen, Legolas waschen.

Ein Elb trat an sie heran und legte ihr seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Alle Elben hatten wunderschöne, wenn auch nicht sehr große Trinkschalen in ihrem Gepäck. Diese nahmen sie nun und stellten sie so in die Glut des Feuers, daß sie langsam zu glühen begannen. Nur der Rand, staunte Nefhithwen, blieb ohne ein Zeichen von Hitze. Dann nahm der Elb die Schale mit bloßen Fingern am Rand wieder aus dem Feuer. Er stellte das Gefäß ab und goß Wasser hinein, das augenblicklich die Hitze des Gefäßes aufnahm und sprudelte. Zwar würden sie diese Schalen oft erhitzen müssen, aber sie würden das benötigte Wasser haben. Nefhithwen dankte dem Elben leise.

Morkas vernahm als erster die langsamen, schlurfenden Schritte von vier Personen, die den Gang entlang kamen. Es hörte sich so an, als wollten sie den Weg ohne eine zu starke Bewegung hinter sich bringen. Morkas ahnte, warum. Er drückte sich tief in sein Versteck und als er sah, wie sie den geschundenen Körper des Elben behutsam an ihm vorbei trugen, spürte er einen heißen Stich der Wut und des Hasses in seiner Brust. Wieder hatte der Elb ihn besiegt. Er hatte Recht behalten, sie waren gekommen um ihn zu befreien und er, er war stärker als Morkas gewesen und hatte durchgehalten. Einzig sein Wissen darum, was er dem Elben angetan hatte und daß dieser sehr lange brauchen würde, dies zu überwinden, wenn er es überhaupt jemals schaffte, bereitete ihm Genugtuung. Aber er wollte in dessen Nähe bleiben und wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bot, würde er sein Werk vollenden. Morkas schwor sich selbst, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis dieser Elb durch ihn zerbrach.  
Thranduil, seine Freunde und Aragorn kamen an dem Versteck von Morkas vorbei und ahnten nicht, daß der Peiniger Legolas' ihrer Rache entkommen und dazu noch so greifbar nahe war. Sie hatten nur Augen für Legolas, der, obwohl sie versuchten so behutsam wie möglich zu gehen und ihn zu halten, mehrmals qualvoll aufgestöhnt und einmal sogar aufgeschrieen hatte. Noch immer war er dabei nicht bei Bewußtsein, was aber seine Schmerzenslaute in den Ohren seiner Retter noch viel schlimmer klingen ließ, denn wie mußte er leiden, wenn er in so tiefer Bewußtlosigkeit noch die Qualen seines Körpers wahrnahm. Schließlich hatten sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht und trugen Legolas, dem Tod näher als dem Leben, geschunden bis aufs Mark, in die Halle.  
**  
**Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch den Raum, als Elben wie Galaner den Körper des Prinzen erblickten. Nefhithwen schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wäre beinahe in die Knie gegangen, wenn Toben sie nicht rasch aufgefangen und sich so gestellt hätte, daß ihr der weitere Blick auf ihren Geliebten verwehrt war. Leise flüsterte er:  
„Es war gut, daß dir Thranduil den Zutritt verweigerte. Es ist grausam genug, was wir jetzt sehen. Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken an seine Qualen und ich sage dir, die getöteten Orks, die wir in den anderen Gang dort geworfen haben, sind noch viel zu leicht gestorben."  
Nefhithwen hörte die aufgestaute Wut und den Zorn Tobens und war dankbar dafür, daß er seine Gefühle zeigte, weil sie so den Schmerz, den sie fühlte, leichter ertragen konnte. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und wappnete sich, den Anblick Legolas' zu ertragen.  
Gimli war außer sich vor Zorn und wütete gegen den gefangenen Ork. Er hatte ihn gepackt, drückte ihn mit seiner Axt unter dem Kinn gegen die Wand und brummte voll ungezügelter Wut:  
„Wer von euch mißratenen Kreaturen hat das getan, wer hat unseren Freund so zugerichtet? Sprich, du Mißgeburt! Sprich schnell oder du wirst am eigenen Leib erfahren, was er erlitten hat."  
Der Ork blickte den Zwerg entsetzt und vor Angst schlotternd an und stammelte nur:  
„Morkas, Morkas. Es war Morkas, unser Anführer. Er hat großen Spaß daran zu foltern. Und er tut es immer allein, nur manchmal darf ihm jemand zur Hand gehen."  
Der Ork hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu reden und stammelte sich mit seinen eifrigen Beschreibungen über Morkas' Brutalität um Kopf und Kragen. Schließlich trat ein Galaner neben Gimli und stach mit seinem Schwert den Ork mitten ins Herz. Gimli wollte erst wütend den Mann beschimpfen, erkannte aber dann Amarn, der vor ihrem Angriff noch für alle Galaner gesprochen hatte und seine Achtung und Liebe zu Legolas offenlegte. Gimli sah das vor Ekel verzerrte Gesicht des Soldaten und die Tränen auf den Wangen. Der junge Mann wandte sich ab und ging vor die Halle. Er konnte den Anblick des geschundenen Körpers Legolas' nicht mehr ertragen. Ihm setzte die Vorstellung der Qualen, die dieser erlitten hatte und immer noch erlitt so sehr zu, daß er das Gebrabbel des Orks nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Gimli sagte nichts. Er konnte Amarn gut verstehen. Den Körper des Orks warf er zu den anderen in den Gang. Keiner wollte einen Ork mehr sehen. Zu sehr brodelte in ihren Herzen der Haß für deren Tat.  
Mittlerweile hatten Thranduil und die anderen Legolas auf den vorbereiteten Tisch gelegt. Wegen der Eisen, die seine Hüften durchbohrt hatten, mußten sie ihm etwas unterlegen, damit sein Körper nicht auf den Stäben ruhte. Toben hatte einfach seine Rolle genommen und sie vorsichtig unter Legolas' Rücken geschoben. Der grausam zugerichtete Körper lag nun so gut gestützt wie möglich auf dem Tisch. Aragorn war zum Feuer getreten, hatte eine Schale entnommen, goß Wasser hinein und warf sogleich einige Kräuter mit dazu. Er wollte sofort beginnen Legolas' Wunden zu versorgen und dies würde dem jungen Prinzen erneut furchtbare Schmerzen zufügen. Abermals würde es eine Tortur für ihn werden, selbst wenn er in der Bewußtlosigkeit verharren würde, und Aragorn graute es davor, daß er als Heiler es sein mußte, der dem Freund diese zusätzlichen Qualen zufügen würde. 

Nefhithwen hatte sich Schalen mit Wasser reichen lassen und begonnen Legolas' Körper vorsichtig zu reinigen. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter und jedes Zusammenzucken von ihm erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sie war sanft und behutsam, versuchte, ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie sehr mußte ihn dann jede Faser seines Leibes schmerzen, wenn er bei der kleinsten Berührung vor Qual sich verkrampfte. Die junge Königin wußte nicht, wie sie das verkraften sollte, was kommen würde, wenn Aragorn die Eisen entfernte und die Wunden versorgte, aber sie würde nicht mehr von Legolas' Seite weichen.

Thranduil trat nun zu ihr. Er nahm ihr das Tuch aus den Händen und der Elb, der ihr hilfreich zur Seite stand, wich zurück. Sie blickte den König aus verweinten Augen fragend an. Er nahm behutsam ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küßte ihr sanft die Stirn, dann sprach er und seine Stimme ließ die Pein, die er fühlte, deutlich werden:  
„Die Schmerzen, wenn Aragorn ihn behandelt, werden ihn ins Bewußtsein zurückholen und erneut in die Hölle stürzen. Wenn er zu sehr in der Qual gefangen ist und nicht erkennt, daß dies keine weitere Folter bedeutet, kann es sein, daß er zerbricht. Vielleicht bist du die Einzige, die zu ihm durchdringt und seinen Willen am Leben erhalten kann. Ich weiß, ich bitte dich um viel, aber bleibe bitte, bei _allem_ was Aragorn tun wird, im Blickfeld von Legolas. Halte seinen Blick fest, sprich mit ihm, schenke ihm deine Kraft. Er_ muß verstehen_! Legolas muß begreifen, daß dies das Ende der Tortur sein wird!"  
Thranduil atmete schwer und blicke kurz zu Aragorn, der sich vorbereitete, dann sprach er weiter:  
„Und du mußt ihm immer wieder das Gebräu der Orks einflößen. Er wird die Kraft brauchen."  
Aragorn war zu ihnen getreten und fügte hinzu:  
„Wenn alles vorüber ist, werde ich ihm Königskraut zum Trinken geben und er wird in einen tiefen und hoffentlich heilsamen Schlaf fallen. Aber wir können es nicht riskieren ihn schon vorher in diesen Schlaf zu schicken, denn ich weiß daß es für die Elben einen Ort gibt, von dem ihr Geist nicht wieder zurückkommt, wenn er sich entschieden hat, dorthin zu gehen. Legolas muß wach bleiben, damit wir ihn nicht unbemerkt an diesen Ort verlieren."  
Diese Worte ließen Nefhithwen erschaudern. Legolas mußte also alle Qualen ohne Gnade erdulden. Sie blickte Aragorn in die Augen und sah, daß den König von Gondor diese Tatsache ebenso quälte und sie erkannte, daß er all seine Kraft brauchte, um sich zu überwinden, Legolas das anzutun. Er hatte heilende Hände, nur er konnte Legolas nun soweit bringen, daß sie ihn nach Hause transportieren konnten, aber das, was er dafür tun mußte, würde Wunden in seine Seele reißen, die gleichermaßen tief waren, wie die Wunden an Legolas' Körper.  
Nefhithwen legte eine Hand sacht auf die bebenden Hände von Aragorn, dann strich sie sanft über seine Wange und sprach leise:  
„Herr, Ihr seid der Einzige, der dies nun tun kann und Eure Liebe zu Legolas ist tief und stark. Habt keine Sorge, Eure Seele wird an jenem Tag heilen, an dem Legolas ins Leben zurückkehrt."  
Aragorn schwieg einen Moment und nahm allen Trost, den ihm Nefhithwens Hände gaben, dann flüsterte er:  
„Wenn er uns aber verläßt, war Schmerz das Letzte, was ich ihm gab. Wie soll ich damit leben?"  
Die junge Königin betrachtete den so berühmten, starken und edlen König von Gondor, der an seiner Liebe zu Legolas und der Verpflichtung, die daraus erwuchs, zu zerbrechen drohte und erwiderte mit einer Stimme, in die sie versuchte alle Zuversicht und Stärke zu legen, die ihr zu eigen waren:  
„Er wird nicht gehen! Er hat durchgehalten, weil er _Euch_ spürte und auf Eure Freundschaft und Stärke vertraute. Laßt ihn jetzt nicht im Stich, indem Ihr an seinem Willen zweifelt. Aragorn! Legolas wird kämpfen!"  
Aragorn blickte sie dankbar an und nickte. Er atmete tief durch und trat dann an den Tisch zu seinem Freund. Er nahm eine Schale mit dem Gebräu der Orks, hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an und versuchte, ihm die Brühe einzuflößen. Zunächst reagierte Legolas überhaupt nicht, dann stöhnte er auf, begann aber zu schlucken. Thranduil war neben Aragorn getreten und Nefhithwen hatte den Tisch umrundet und stand ihm gegenüber. Zunächst schien es, als wenn der Elb den Sud nur geschluckt hätte ohne aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit zu erwachen, aber dann flatterten seine Augenlider. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Legolas mühsam seine Augen öffnete. Seine Lippen formten den Namen Aragorns, aber die Silben waren kaum zu vernehmen.  
Aragorn strich sanft mit einer Hand über die Stirn seines Freundes und durch sein Haar, wie er es auch in Galawait getan hatte, als Legolas verletzt daniederlag. Er beugte sich näher an Legolas' Ohr und sprach langsam, wobei er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen, zuversichtlichen Klang zu geben:  
„Ich bin da, Mellon nîn. Die Schmerzen werden bald schwinden. Sammle deine Kraft und halte durch, wenn ich die Wunden deines Körpers versorge. Legolas, hörst du mich? Bitte, mein Freund, was nun kommt, werden die letzten Qualen sein, die du ertragen mußt. Mellon nîn, sei stark!"  
Er hatte dabei fest in Legolas' Augen gesehen und dabei mußte er erkennen, daß der junge Prinz keine Kraft mehr hatte.  
Tränen liefen aus den Augen von Legolas und seine Lippen bebten. Nur ein Hauch waren seine Worte, die er kaum über die Lippen bekam, aber sie stürzten Thranduil, Aragorn und Nefhithwen in tiefste Verzweiflung:  
„Ich kann nicht mehr...Müde...Kalt...Laßt mich gehen. Bitte?"  
Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.

Nefhithwen schrie auf, faßte Legolas' Gesicht, beugte sich darüber, küßte ihn auf seine geschlossenen Augenlider und rief immer wieder:  
„Melethron! Legolas, mein Herz! Ich bin hier! Hörst du mich? Du darfst nicht gehen! Bitte laß mich nicht allein! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr!"  
Immer wieder streichelte sie sanft sein Gesicht und ihre Tränen benetzten seine Lippen. Aragorn und Thranduil standen in tiefem Schmerz erstarrt daneben, unfähig zu einer Bewegung. Gimli der vom Fußende des Tisches auf seinen Freund sah, hatte sein Haupt auf die auf dem Boden aufgestellte Axt gesenkt und seine Schultern zuckten unter Tränen. Sie waren zu spät gekommen. Legolas starb. Plötzlich hob der Zwerg seinen Kopf ruckartig nahm seine Axt und stiefelte wortlos aus der Halle. Er konnte nicht länger verweilen, die Trauer überwältigte ihn.

Die Elben und Galaner standen in einigem Abstand um den Tisch herum, sie hatten die Worte Legolas' nicht gehört, aber die Reaktion der Königin, die starre, verkrampfte Haltung der beiden Könige und Gimlis Abgang sagten ihnen alles. Tiefes Schweigen herrschte in der Halle, durchbrochen nur von den Worten verzweifelten Flehens, die Nefhithwen immer wieder aussprach. Schließlich fing die junge Königin an, leise ein Lied zu summen. Es war jenes Lied, das sie Legolas gesungen hatte, als er einen Schwächeanfall im Garten hatte, und noch einmal, als sie ihn in den heilsamen Schlaf wiegte, nachdem er ihr die qualvollen Träume der Vergangenheit genommen hatte. Es war ihre einzige und stille Hoffnung den Mann, den sie liebte, noch zu erreichen.

Einzig einer freute sich unbemerkt über die Entwicklung der Dinge. Morkas hatte in seinem Versteck die Szene genau beobachtet und seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Der Elb starb oder war bereits tot. Wenn dem so war, hatte doch er, Morkas, gewonnen. Er konnte über die Elben triumphieren, hatte er ihnen doch ihren besten und nobelsten Krieger, ihren Prinzen genommen. Morkas war sehr zufrieden.

_**L**egolas war weit entfernt. Eine tiefe, alles umklammernde Schwere hatte ihn erfaßt und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum ließ seine Gedanken langsam erlahmen. Müde war er und Kälte verspürte er, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben empfunden hatte. Die Schwärze um ihn herum war so dicht und band ihn wie mit seidenen Tüchern. Leichentüchern. Er brauchte sich nur noch ergeben, seinen Geist gehen lassen, dann war er frei. Frei von den Schmerzen, frei von der Erinnerung an die letzten Tage, frei von der Scham, die er empfand. Und er wollte dies tun, nichts hielt ihn in dieser Welt. Nichts hier war stärker als die Sehnsucht nach Vergessen, die ihm die Dunkelheit versprach.  
Eine leise Stimme, ein Lied ihm so wohl vertraut, drang in seinen Geist und hielt ihn gefangen. So weit weg, so schwer zu verstehen und doch eine Erinnerung an glückliche Tage und ein Gefühl voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit. Das Lied dauerte an, die Stimme gewann an Kraft._

_**H**ör mein Lied!  
Zwischen den Bäumen  
erklingt die Musik,  
klingt auf sanfte Weise  
die Melodie meines Herzens._

**H**ör mein Lied!  
Öffne dein Herz und  
lausche dem Chor,  
er zärtlich erklingt  
und mein Sehnen dir bringt.(1)

**L**egolas erinnerte sich, ließ sich fallen in das Gefühl, das ihm vom Glück erzählte. Es war sein Leben. Momente ausgefüllt mit Liebe, Freundschaft, Frieden. Die Melodie lockte ihn, rief ihn, befreite ihn aus der Dunkelheit, die seinen Geist zu ersticken drohte.  


Wenn auch mühsam, aber sein Brustkorb hob sich und seine Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Luft. Sein Atem war gepreßt, aber er kehrte zurück zum Leben. Er spürte den Schmerz, schreckte zurück, wollte fliehen, aber dann kostete er den salzigen Geschmack von Tränen auf seinen Lippen, und hörte die sanfte Stimme von Nefhithwen. Sie summte das Lied, das ihn gerufen hatte, das ein Band knüpfte, welches stärker war als der Wunsch zu vergessen.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Verschleiert war sein Blick und klärte sich nur langsam. Nefhithwen, die tief über ihn gebeugt zärtlich seine Wange streichelte, spürte den Atem, der über seine Lippen kam. Sie blickte auf und nahm als erste wahr, daß Legolas seine Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Ihre Stimme bebte, ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem ging stockend, als sie in seine Augen blickte und seinen Namen rief:  
„Legolas! Legolas!"  
Von seinen Lippen brach sich nur eine Silbe, aber sie war so voll Liebe und Sehnsucht und schrie nach ihrer Nähe:  
„Nef!"  
„Ich bin hier, Legolas! Ich bin hier!  
Mühsam kam von seinen Lippen:  
„Ich bin so müde."  
Nefhithwen hielt Legolas' Gesicht sanft in ihren Händen und antwortete:  
„Ich bin da, Legolas, wann immer du die Augen wieder öffnest, aber komm zurück zu mir."  
Legolas nickte schwach und Nefhithwen nahm dieses Nicken mehr durch ihre Hände war, als daß sie es sehen konnte. Legolas' Augen wanderten zur Seite, blieben an den beiden Gestalten an seiner Seite hängen. Langsam schloß er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Die Gestalt an seiner Seite glich seinem Vater, aber dies konnte doch nur ein Trugbild seiner gequälten Sinne sein, doch dann hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters und flüsterte:  
„Adar!"  
„Ja, Thranduilion, ich bin hier. Ich bin da." Thranduil küßte seinem Sohn die Schläfe, wie er es bei ihm als Kind immer getan hatte, wenn er ihn zu Bett brachte.

Legolas schloß mit einem Aufschluchzen die Augen und gab sich dieser Erinnerung ganz hin. Er nahm den Duft seines Vaters wahr und spürte dessen Atem auf seiner Haut. _Es war kein Wunschdenken!  
_  
Thranduil blickte ängstlich auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes, fast schien es so, als wäre er wieder gegangen, als Legolas nach einer scheinbar unendlich langen Zeit seine Lider wieder hob. Seine Augen waren tränennaß und Thranduil wußte, warum.

„Legolas! Kannst du mich erkennen? Thranduilion, bitte sieh!", Thranduils Stimme war flehentlich.  
„Sieh, mein Sohn, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Thranduil nahm bei diesen Worten Nefhithwens Hand und führte ihre Finger an seine Lippen. Sein Sohn war zu schwach für lange Erklärungen und Worte. Er sollte durch dieses Bild erkennen, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte. Thranduil hoffte, daß es ihm vergönnt sein möge, sich mit seinem Sohn auszusprechen und ihn danach wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können, Vergebung zu erlangen.  
Legolas sah den Kuß seines Vaters auf Nefhithwens Finger und schloß glücklich die Augen. Abermals dauerte es sehr lange bis Legolas seine Augen wieder öffnete, aber sein Atem war gleichmäßiger, wenn auch schwach.  
Thranduil flüsterte:  
„Legolas?"  
Der junge Elb blickte in das geliebte Gesicht seines Vaters und hauchte:  
„Adar! Gen melin." Sindarin: Vater! Ich liebe dich.  
Thranduil lief eine Träne über die Wange, und er fuhr mit der Hand nochmals sanft durch das Haar seines Sohnes und dachte dabei: _‚Ihr Valar, bitte laßt mir mein Kind!'  
_  
Dann trat Aragorn an Legolas heran. Er war zutiefst bewegt von dem, was sich vor ihm abgespielt hatte und hätte ihn jemand gefragt, was er fühlte, er hätte es nicht in Worte zu fassen vermocht. Nefhithwen hatte Legolas erreicht, und die Liebe hatte ihn zurückgeholt, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo sie bereits glaubten, ihn verloren zu haben. Vorsichtig hob er Legolas' Kopf ein wenig an und versuchte ihm erneut von der Orkflüssigkeit einzugeben. Legolas würgte, aber er trank. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Als die Schale leer war, beugte sich Aragorn über seinen Freund und rief ihn:  
„Mellon nîn! Telin le thaed! Lasto beth nîn! Sindarin: Mein Freund! Ich komme, um dir zu helfen. Höre meine Stimme!  
Legolas mühte sich abermals seine Augen zu öffnen. Immer schwerer fiel ihm dies, und die Müdigkeit legte sich bleiern auf ihn. Leise kam es von seinen Lippen:  
„Estel?"  
„Ich bin hier. Fühle meine Kraft", und Aragorn legte seine Hände auf Legolas' Herz und ließ sie dort warm und sanft ruhen.  
Legolas blickte tief in die Augen des Mannes, den er in seiner Verzweiflung um Hilfe angefleht hatte. Er war gekommen. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Zuneigung, das von Aragorns Berührung und seinen Augen ausging, erfaßte ihn und gab ihm Kraft. Es war eine andere Kraft als die, welche von dem eingeflößten Sud ausging. Aragorn vermochte seinen Willen zu stärken. Er versuchte zu nicken, aber er war zu schwach für irgendeine Bewegung und so schloß er nur kurz seine Augen und sah Aragorn dann wieder an.  
Der König von Gondor holte tief Luft und sprach:  
„Mellon nîn, ich muß deine Wunden behandeln. Ich werde dir Schmerzen zufügen, aber es werden die letzten sein, die du erdulden mußt. Ich kann dich nicht davor bewahren."  
Abermals schloß Legolas kurz die Augen und gab damit seinem Freund zu verstehen, daß er verstanden hatte.  
Aragorn sprach weiter:  
„Ich will, daß du nichts zurückhältst, Legolas. Versuche nicht, stark zu sein, um uns zu schonen, auch nicht für Nefhithwen! Lastach nin Sindarin: Hörst Du mich?"  
Aragorn sah die Angst in Legolas' Augen. Er wünschte, er könnte seinem Freund das, was nun kommen würde, ersparen und fuhr ihm mit seiner Hand sanft über eine Wange und flüsterte:  
„Verzeih mir, Legolas!"  
Legolas sah den Schmerz in den Augen Aragorns und erwiderte leise, kaum vernehmbar:  
**"**U moe edaved, mellon nîn. Sindarin: Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, mein Freund.**"  
**Aragorn nickte und gab Legolas einen Kuß auf seine Stirn, dann gab er Thranduil ein Zeichen. Dieser stellte sich an den Kopf von Legolas, schob eine Hand unter dessen Schulter und die andere legte er flach auf seine Brust. Er würde die Schulter von Legolas niederhalten, während Aragorn den Arm seines Sohnes wieder in das Gelenk zurückführte. Als Aragon den Arm anhob und angewinkelt auf den Brustkorb seines Freundes legte, schrie Legolas bereits vor Pein auf. Er wandte den Kopf ab, sein Atem ging gepreßt, seine Lippen wurden zu schmalen Strichen. In Aragorn hatte sich bei diesem Schrei bereits alles zusammengezogen. Nefhithwen sah den Schmerz Aragorns, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und blickte ihn fest an. Aragorn fand Kraft ihn ihren Augen und griff nun beherzt an die Armkugel und zog Legolas auf die Brust gelegten Unterarm kurz zur Seite, während die Hand Thranduils auf der Brust für den notwendigen Gegendruck sorgte. Die Qual, die Legolas durchlebte als das Gelenk knirschend wieder an seinen Platz glitt, war so stark, daß er versucht war, sich mit seinen Beinen abzustemmen und aufzubäumen. Celebril und Aranhathel hielten ihn aber an seinen Hüften ruhig, damit er sich an den Eisenstäben, die aus seinem Körper ragten, nicht noch mehr verletzte. Toben hingegen hielt seine Beine an den Knöcheln fest. Nefhithwen umfaßte Legolas' Gesicht mit beiden Händen und flüsterte auf ihn ein. Sie küßte sanft seine Tränen fort. Legolas hörte ihre Stimme, fühlte ihre Zärtlichkeit und spürte, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Sein Herz raste noch immer und er hatte das Gefühl kaum mehr atmen zu können. Tiefe Schwärze hüllte ihn wieder ein. Nefhithwen merkte, daß ihr Legolas entglitt. Sie blickte Aragorn verzweifelt an. Dieser flüsterte heftig:  
„Singt! Laßt ihn das Lied von vorhin hören!"  
Während Nefhithwen begann, erneut das Lied zu summen, sprach Aragorn die Heilformel der Elben und hoffte, daß sie zusammen Legolas abermals zurückholen konnten:  
„Legolas, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad! Sindarin: Höre meine Stimme. Komm zurück zum Licht."  
Immer wieder sprach er sie und war schon am Verzweifeln, weil Legolas nicht reagierte. Thranduil hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und war versucht, Aragorn zu bitten, aufzuhören. Es war zuviel für seinen Sohn.  
Aber dann öffnete Legolas die Augen und blickte Aragorn an. Es war ein kurzes, stummes Zwiegespräch. Danach schloß er wieder seine Lider und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Aragorn beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, bevor er herging auch seinen anderen Arm auf der Brust abzulegen. Legolas stöhnte auf, versuchte den Schrei zu unterbinden, aber Aragorn sprach:  
„Nicht Legolas, versuche es nicht. Atme, versuche ruhig weiterzuatmen."  
Abermals wartete er, bis er sah, daß Legolas seinen Atem unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann ging es sehr schnell und Aragorn hatte, unter einem kurzen gequälten Aufschrei von Legolas, auch den zweiten Arm wieder in der Schulter. Nefhithwen summte weiter die Melodie und war ganz nah bei ihm. Er spürte ihren Atem, nahm ihren Duft war und weiches Haar strich über seine Stirn. Er war so müde und wollte schlafen.

Eine sanfte aber starke Hand nahm erneut seinen Kopf hoch und flößte ihm abermals das Gebräu der Orks ein. Legolas war bereits übel davon, aber er spürte die Wärme und die Energie, die er daraus bezog. Als die Hand sanft seinen Kopf wieder niederlegte, seufzte er, öffnete die Augen und bat:  
„Wasser."  
Aragorn, der dabei war, aus Streifen, die er aus seiner Decke gerissen hatte, Legolas einen festen Verband um die Schultern anzulegen, damit nicht durch eine ungeschickte Bewegung die Armkugel wieder aus dem Gelenk sprang, bevor dieses geheilt war, hörte das geflüsterte Wort. Er griff nach einer Wasserschale, die ihm ein Elb auf ein Zeichen hin reichte, und führte sie an die Lippen des Prinzen. Langsam und in kleinen Schlucken trank Legolas. Als er nicht mehr konnte, wandte er leicht seinen Kopf ab. Und Aragorn hatte verstanden.

Legolas blickte wieder zu Aragorn und flüsterte:  
„Ich bin müde, Estel. Ich kann nicht mehr, laß mich schlafen, mein Freund."  
Aragorn blickte Legolas ernst an. Dessen Worte sorgten ihn. Aber Legolas lächelte schwach und sprach abermals:  
„Ich gebe nicht auf, mellon nîn. Ich bin nur so müde."  
Dann fügte er noch hinzu:  
„Im gweston! Sindarin: Ich schwöre"  
Aragorn nickte, streichelte sanft das Gesicht seines Freundes und sprach:  
„Schließe deine Augen, mein Freund, und schlafe, aber laß uns nicht allein zurück."

Legolas lächelte nochmals, um seinem Freund die Furcht zu nehmen und schloß dann seine Augen. Keine dräuende Schwärze umfing ihn diesmal, statt dessen führte ihn Nefhithwens Melodie auf eine lichte Wiese im Sonnenschein.

_**H**ör mein Lied!  
Es klingt hin bis zur See  
und von jedem Baum,  
auch der Wind singt leise,  
es ist wie ein Traum.(2)  
_

Aragorn betrachtete lange seinen Freund und erst als er sah, wie dessen Brust sich ruhig und gleichmäßig hob und senkte, atmete er selbst auf. Er betrachtete den geschundenen Körper, untersuchte vorsichtig die weiteren Verletzungen. Er säuberte kleinere Risse, rieb die Blutergüsse vorsichtig mit einer Salbe ein und deckte die Brandwunden mit glatten Blättern, bestrichen mit einem Brei aus Königskraut, ab. Dann wusch Aragorn sehr behutsam die Stellen mit einem Sud aus Königskraut, an denen die Ziegen ihr Werk verrichtet hatten. Thranduil ging ihm zur Hand und auch Celebril und Aranhathel stützen den Körper Legolas', um zu verhindern, daß die Eisen ihm Schmerz bereiteten. Die Wunden an Legolas' Rücken mußte Aragorn unbehandelt lassen, wollte er nicht den Schlaf des Elben durch die Schmerzen der Umlagerung stören. Toben nahm mehrere Umhänge und reichte sie Thranduil und Aragorn. Die Umhänge waren leichter als die Decken und belasteten so den Körper des jungen Elben weniger, wenn sie ihn zudeckten. Nefhithwen wich nicht von Legolas' Seite. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen, wenn er erwachte, würde sie da sein. Thranduil stellte mit einem Elben eine Bank so hinter die junge Frau, daß sie sich setzen konnte, dann nahm er eine Decke und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Aragorn trat hinzu und meinte:  
„Er hat Fieber. Der Sud der Orks aber scheint es in Schach zu halten. Wir müssen dennoch aufpassen. Er könnte Fieberfantasien bekommen oder Alpträume. Wenn er sich dann hin und her wirft, können sich die Wunden an den Eisen verschlimmern. Sie sind von dem Ork geschickt gesetzt worden. Sie quälen Legolas bei der kleinsten Bewegung, aber sie sind, weil sie kaum bluteten, nicht lebensgefährlich. Nur die Schmerzen, der Nahrungs- und Flüssigkeitsmangel, die Dunkelheit und Kälte, sowie die entzündete Schulter haben ihn ans Ende seiner körperlichen Kraft gebracht."  
Thranduil nickte und erwiderte:  
„Es werden immer drei von uns an seiner Seite Wacht halten. Wenn er Fieber- oder Alpträume bekommen sollte, werden ihn diese halten und verhindern, daß er sich selbst schadet. Ihr aber, Estel, müßt schlafen."  
Der König sprach dies sehr vehement aus und erklärte:  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie Euch die Behandlung seiner Schulter mitgenommen hat und die Entfernung der Eisen, wird nicht leichter werden. Legolas' Qual hat Euch ausgelaugt, auch wenn Ihr es Euch nicht eingestehen wollt, Ihr habt mit ihm gelitten wie sonst niemand hier."  
Nefhithwen blickte zu Aragorn auf und sprach:  
„Er hat recht, mein Herr. Legolas braucht Euch ausgeruht. Nur wenn Ihr nicht aus Zweifel, genährt durch Erschöpfung, zögert und Eure Hände ruhig sind, werdet Ihr Legolas' Wunden rasch und mit so wenig Leid, wie irgend möglich, versorgen können. Ich bitte Euch, hört auf die Worte Thranduils."  
Aragorn betrachtete Nefhithwen lange, sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Arm entlang, der unter einem Umhang verschwand, um dann schemenhaft unter dem Stoff auf dem Oberbauch Legolas' liegend, erkennbar zu sein. Aragorn hatte, nachdem er die Schulter von Legolas durch die Binden gefestigt hatte, dessen Hände locker dort abgelegt, weil es einer entspannten Lage entsprach und so am wenigsten die Schultern belastete. Nun ruhte Nefhithwens Hand dort auf den seinen. Ihre Nähe würde ihm Kraft geben. Aragorn nickte. Es war gut so und er würde dem Rat Thranduils folgen. Was er morgen tun mußte, bereitete ihm große Sorgen.  
Er blickte nochmals auf den schlafenden Elben. Das Gesicht war schmal geworden, seine Haare hatten ihren Glanz verloren, seine Lippen waren blutleer, aber sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und hatte sogar an Stärke gewonnen. Langsam entspannte sich auch Aragorn ein wenig. Er verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und verließ die Halle. Er wollte nach Gimli suchen. Der Zwerg war seit dem Moment, als sie alle glaubten Legolas verloren zu haben, spurlos verschwunden. Aragorn wußte von Thranduil, daß er sich Vorwürfe machte Legolas nicht begleitet zu haben. Aragorn lächelte leicht. Es war an der Zeit dem Zwerg den Kopf zurecht zu rücken. Legolas brauchte auch ihn.

(1) aus: "Ode des Glücks" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

(2) dto.

- 23 -


	17. Úmoe edaved

Kapitel 12  
****

U moe edaved –  
Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen

Aragorn blieb vor der Halle stehen. Gimli war nirgends zu entdecken und so trat er neben Amarn, der so offen für die galanischen Soldaten gesprochen hatte und ihre Gefühle gegenüber Legolas als Elb offenbarte. Er hörte, wie der junge Mann schluchzte. Als jener merkte, daß jemand neben ihn getreten war, versuchte er sich zu fassen, wischte eiligst sein Gesicht trocken und fragte:  
„Gimli kam mit versteinertem Gesicht heraus und verschwand in der Nacht. Einige Elben taten es ihm gleich und ihre Augen zeigten den gleichen Schmerz, den ich in mir fühle. Ist es vorbei? Haben wir versagt und waren zu spät? Haben wir ihn verloren?"  
Mit diesen Worten wurde nochmals deutlich, wie sehr dem Galaner an Legolas gelegen war.  
Aragorn, der mit noch immer zittrigen Fingern seine Pfeife stopfte, erwiderte müde:  
„Nein. Er lebt."  
Seine Stimme war rauh und in ihr schwangen all seine Gefühle für Legolas mit:  
„Er war schon gegangen, aber die Liebe Eurer Königin hat ihn noch erreicht und zurückgeholt."  
Einen Moment hielt er inne, entzündete seine Pfeife, entspannte sich ein wenig und sprach dann weiter:  
„Er ist sehr schwach und leidet. Wir konnten seine Schultern wieder einrenken, aber die Schmerzen, die er dabei hatte, waren zu viel. Nun braucht er Ruhe."  
Amarn schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er:  
„Ihr spracht nur von den Schultern. Was ist mit den Eisen, die seinen Körper durchbohren?"  
Er blickte Aragorn dabei von der Seite her an. Aragorn nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner nun stetig glimmenden Pfeife und antwortete:  
„Sie quälen ihn, aber solange sie stecken, bedeuten sie keine Gefahr für sein Leben. Wenn wir die Eisen entfernen, wird er stark bluten. Bei seiner Schwäche kann der Blutverlust ihn uns noch nehmen. Es ist noch längst nicht vorbei."  
Der junge Mann ließ seinen Kopf sinken und scharrte mit einem Fuß am Boden, bevor er nach einer Weile äußerte:  
„Ich habe von der Selbstheilung des Volkes der Eldar gehört. Warum hilft sie ihm nicht?"  
Aragorn nahm in Ruhe einige Züge aus seiner Pfeife, bevor er auf diese Frage antwortete:  
„Die Elben sind keine Überwesen. Sie sind älter als wir, werden nicht krank und verspüren erst sehr viel später als wir Menschen Hunger, Durst oder Erschöpfung, aber sie sind nicht unverwundbar, weder im Geist noch an Körper und Seele."  
Er nahm einen Zug und der Galaner wartete geduldig, bis Aragorn weitersprach:  
„Sie haben aufgrund des Alters ihres Volkes und der Tatsache, daß sie so viel langsamer altern als die anderen Völker in Mittelerde, ungeheures Wissen, aber auch die Last der Verantwortung darum. Sie können heilen, wo scheinbar nichts mehr zu retten ist, Leben spüren, wo wir bereits aufgeben. Das ist die Selbstheilung der Elben."  
Abermals schwieg er für einen Moment, bevor er näher erklärte:  
„Sie können Kräfte in sich finden, wo unser Geist versagt, aber dennoch sind ihnen auch hier Grenzen gesetzt. Und Legolas ist an diesen Punkt gekommen. Er hat gekämpft und durchgehalten, weil er uns spürte, aber nun ist es an uns, für ihn zu kämpfen."  
Amarn atmete tief durch und blickte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Nach einer Weile äußerte er seine Gedanken:  
„Wir können ihn nicht mit den Eisen transportieren, die Schmerzen würden ihn umbringen. Wir werden also hier noch einige Tage verbringen."  
Der König von Gondor schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete:  
„Nein. Legolas Geist und Seele brauchen im gleichen Maß Genesung wie sein Körper und das so bald wie möglich. Hier erinnert ihn alles an die Pein. Wir brechen auf, sobald die Eisen entfernt und die Blutung gestoppt ist. Hier kann er nicht atmen."  
Er hielt inne, klopfte seine Pfeife aus, blickte dann in Richtung Pfad, der hierher führte und sprach seine Sorge aus:  
„Die Horde der Wilden Menschen wird zurückkehren. Wir müssen damit rechnen und dürfen nicht zulange verweilen."  
Der Galaner aber informierte Aragorn über die Worte des Orks, den sie verhört hatten:  
„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß diese Horde zurückkehrt. Der Ork, den wir befragten, während ihr im Kerker wart, sagte, daß Morkas, ihr Anführer, den Ersten der Wilden Menschen getötet hat und sie nach einem kurzen Gemenge die Rotte davonjagten."  
Aragorn nickte und erwiderte:  
„Gut. Und wie ich unsere elbischen Freunde kenne, trauern sie dort draußen nicht nur, sondern sorgen auch für unsere Sicherheit."  
Er stopfte seine Pfeife erneut, zündete sie aber nicht an, sondern sagte nur:  
„Ich suche jetzt nach Gimli. Ihr solltet Euch schlafen legen. Der Tag war hart, für uns alle."  
Damit schritt er in die Dunkelheit hinaus um einen mit sich hadernden, zutiefst trauernden Zwerg zu finden, der seine Gefühle für einen gewissen Elben gewöhnlich immer hinter Neckereien und Nörgeleien zu verstecken versuchte, von dem aber jeder, der ihn kannte, wußte, wie tief sein Empfinden war.

Zunächst aber fand Aragorn einen Elben und berichtete ihm die Neuigkeit von Legolas' Rückkehr ins Leben. Aragorn, der bei den Elben aufgewachsen war und ihr Wesen kannte, war nicht erstaunt darüber, daß diese Nachricht sehr ruhig und ohne große Gefühlsregung aufgenommen wurde. Die Elben würden, wenn Zeit und Ort es erlaubten, ihren Gefühlen in Gesängen Ausdruck verleihen, wie sie dann nicht schöner und anrührender sein konnten. Aber er, der sie kannte, sah, wie wieder ein Funken Leben in den dunkel gewordenen Augen glomm. Aragorn wußte, daß die Nachricht weitergegeben würde und er sich darum nicht bemühen mußte. Als er weiter nach Gimli suchen wollte, hielt ihn der Elb zurück, und gab ihm Zeichen zu lauschen. Der Waldläufer hielt inne und horchte. Ein leises, schwermütiges Lied, von einer tiefen, sonoren Stimme gesungen, klang durch die Nacht.

_**L**ebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Dein Antlitz war sanft und erquickend,  
es wird mir fehlen,  
wie jedes Wort von deinen Lippen.  
_Ich bin hier um still zu dulden,  
wenn du gehst den letzten Weg,  
_dem ich nicht folgen kann,  
weil er uns Zwergen ist verwehrt.(1)  
_

Der König von Gondor lächelte und nickte dem Elben zu. Diese Melodie würde ihm den Weg zu seinem Freund weisen.

Aragorn fand Gimli auf einer Felszinne sitzend. Er sah in den Sternenhimmel und sang dieses wunderschöne Lied vom Abschied.

_**L**ebe wohl, du geliebter Freund,  
_nimm meiner Freundschaft trautes Band  
mit ins Unsterbliche Land.  
_Die Trauer meiner Seele mich in Verzweiflung treibt,  
wenn dich, mein Freund,  
der Todesschatten streift. 2  
_Der König Gondors lauschte noch einen Moment,

_**L**ebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Ich werde nicht mehr lächeln auf dieser schönen Erde,  
wo auch ich bald ruhen werde!_

Lebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Mein Herz geht auf ewig mit dir mir verloren.  
Lebe wohl!(2)  


dann sprach er leise, um Gimli nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken:  
„Dies ist ein schönes Lied voller Trauer, die wir wohl empfinden würden, wenn wir unseren Freund verloren hätten, aber noch ist es nicht soweit, Gimli."  
Der Zwerg sprang wie von einer Schlange gebissen auf und drehte sich zum Sprecher.  
„Er ist nicht tot? Er lebt? Sag mir dies noch mal! Sag es!" Gimli schrie beinahe.  
Er blickte Aragorn mit verquollenen Augen groß an und wartete darauf, daß er ihm das eben Gehörte bestätigte.  
Aragorn sah im Licht des Vollmondes wie Gimli bebte und erwiderte:  
„Ja, Gimli, er lebt."  
Gimli atmete hastig und erregt. Er versuchte seine Ruhe wiederzufinden und das Beben in seiner Stimme zu bändigen, als er fragte:  
„Wie?"  
Aragorn lächelte milde und antworte:  
„Seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen war stärker als der Wunsch nach Erlösung."  
Gimli brummte:  
„Ich habe ihn immer wegen seiner Gefühle zur Königin aufgezogen. Jetzt bin ich froh, daß er sich verliebte."  
Der König von Gondor schmunzelte und stellte sich einen Moment die Situation zwischen Gimli und Legolas vor. Die Zwei waren ein ungleiches Paar und sie band etwas anderes als ihn und Legolas, aber die Freundschaft war ebenso stark. Dann sprach er zu Gimli:  
„Wir konnten seine Schultern richten. Er ist sehr schwach und schläft nun, aber er hat es noch nicht hinter sich. Wir können ihn noch immer verlieren."  
Gimli stützte sich schwer auf seine Axt und äußerte:  
„Wäre ich mit ihm gegangen, hätte ich ihn begleitet, wäre ihm dies nicht widerfahren."  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete:  
„Nein, Gimli, hör auf dir Schuldgefühle einzureden, das würde Legolas nicht wollen. Wäret ihr zusammen gewesen, könntet ihr beide jetzt geschunden und gebrochen in der Halle liegen."  
Gimli brummte etwas, das Aragorn nicht verstehen konnte, dann fragte er:  
„Glaubst du, daß Legolas gebrochen ist?"  
Sein Freund schwieg lange auf diese Frage und antwortete schließlich leise, mit einem wehmütigen und sorgenvollem Klang in der Stimme:  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Gimli. Er besitzt noch den Willen zu kämpfen, aber was ich gespürt habe, als der Kontakt vor unserem Angriff abriß, läßt mich noch immer schaudern. Die Spuren an seinen Schenkeln, die geschwollenen Lippen, lassen mich das Schlimmste fürchten und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie er das, was geschehen ist, verkraften wird. Wer weiß, welche Wunden es seinem Gemüt zufügte und wie er sich davon erholen wird. Ich habe seine Pein gespürt, die Scham und den Ekel."  
Gimli, dem es bei der Vorstellung der Greuel, die Legolas hatte erdulden müssen und speziell der von Aragorn angedeuteten, beinahe übel wurde, fragte zögerlich:  
„Hast Du darüber mit Thranduil gesprochen?"  
Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg.  
Nach einer Weile meinte er zu Gimli:  
„Wir sollten schlafen. Was ich heute Legolas zumuten mußte, bereitet mir im Nachhinein immer noch Übelkeit, aber vor dem was ich morgen tun muß, graut es mir."  
Gimli sagte nichts. Diese Last konnte niemand von Aragorns Schultern nehmen. Er war der König mit den heilenden Händen. Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens bat Aragorn:  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich seine Qualen morgen verkraften werde. Seine Pein heute laugte mich bereits aus. Bleib du bitte bei ihm, Gimli. Er braucht uns, aber ich habe danach vielleicht nicht mehr genügend Kraft."  
Gimli legte ihm seine Hand auf den Arm und erwiderte:  
„Ich werde über euch beide wachen, denn ich will keinen von euch missen."  
Aragorn lächelte ihm dankbar zu, nickte und ging. Er brauchte Schlaf, wenn er selbst die Behandlung von Legolas durchstehen wollte.

Aragorn kehrte in die Halle zurück. Er wollte sich niederlegen und versuchen zu schlafen. Jetzt wo er wußte, daß mit Gimli alles in Ordnung war, konnte er beruhigter ruhen. Ein Soldat trat auf ihn zu, wies auf einen Platz und sprach:  
„Herr, wir haben einen Schlafplatz für Euch gerichtet. Dieser Ort ist verdreckt und widerwärtig. Dort in der Umgebung des Feuers haben wir ein wenig für Ordnung gesorgt."  
Aragorn dankte dem Soldaten, wandte sich aber zunächst nochmals zum Lager von Legolas. Nefhithwen saß noch immer dort und hielt Wacht.  
Aragorn fühlte Legolas' Stirn und nickte beruhigt, dann sprach er leise zur jungen Königin:  
„Ihr solltet versuchen zu schlafen, Nefhithwen. Wenn er wach werden sollte, spürt er Eure Hand, das wird ihm genügen. Aber er wird morgen auch Euch mit Eurer ganzen Kraft benötigen. Bitte ruht ebenfalls ein wenig."  
Die junge Frau blickte zu Aragorn auf und lächelte zögerlich, dann antwortete sie sanft:  
„Ich will es versuchen. Danke für Eure Fürsorge."  
Aragorn nickte ihr nochmals zu und legte sich dann auf das für ihn bereitete Lager.

Aragorn schlief so tief wie selten zuvor. Er war völlig erschöpft. Mehr, als er es sich je eingestanden hätte. Sein Schlaf war traumlos und als er geweckt wurde, wollte ihn die warme Umarmung des Vergessens gar nicht mehr loslassen. Aragorn erhob sich steif und verschlafen, aber bevor er noch sich mit Wasser erfrischte oder einen Becher mit heißem Inhalt annahm, ging er hinüber zu Legolas.  
Besorgt blickte er auf das eingefallene Gesicht seines Freundes. Aber Aragorn nahm auch die geringen Veränderungen an Legolas deutlich wahr und spürte eine gewisse Erleichterung. Seine Lippen waren nicht mehr ganz so blaß, seine Haut wirkte nicht mehr wächsern, sein Atem ging ruhig, gleichmäßig und nicht mehr so flach. Er hatte an Kraft gewonnen. Die junge Königin schlief sitzend an seiner Seite. Er weckte sie nicht. Sacht strich Aragorn mit einer Hand über das Haar Legolas' und fühlte seine Stirn. Er hatte noch immer Fieber, was sich bei einem Elben anders anfühlte als bei einem Menschen. Seine Stirn war heiß, feucht und fühlte sich dabei doch eigenartig spröde und trocken an. Aber das Fieber war nicht stärker geworden. Thranduil trat zu Aragorn und blickte ihn fragend an:  
„Estel, wann wollt Ihr die Eisen entfernen?"  
Der König von Gondor blickte auf seinen Freund nieder und sprach:  
„Wenn er selbst erwacht ist. Er braucht jede Kraft und der Schlaf hat ihm gut getan, also werde ich warten, bis dieser ihn selbst freigibt."

Er nickte Legolas' Vater zu und ging zurück ans Feuer, wo Gimli ihm eine Schale, gefüllt mit warmem Wasser reichte, damit Aragorn sich etwas waschen konnte. Dann nahm er dankend den Becher heißen Weines, der verdünnt und mit belebenden Kräutern versetzt war, in seine Hände und setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber. Aranhathel und Celebril setzten sich zu ihnen und sie wärmten sich am Feuer, das die feuchte Kühle des Morgens fernhielt. Auch rund um Legolas waren Feuer entzündet worden, so daß er von Wärme umgeben war.  
Aranhathel sprach das Thema an, an das am liebsten keiner denken wollte:  
„Estel, wie wollt Ihr die Eisen entfernen? Sie verschließen fest die Wundränder, was darauf hindeutet, daß sie glühend eingesetzt wurden. Damit sitzen sie aber auch so fest im Knochen, daß Ihr sie nicht einfach herausziehen könnt."  
Aragorn schluckte schwer, es gab keinen Zweifel daran, daß er sie zunächst mit einem Schlag würde durchtreiben müssen, damit dann einer zupacken könnte um sie ganz herauszuziehen. Aragorn antwortete:  
„Wir werden ihn so an der Tischkante lagern, daß die Seite, die ich von dem Eisen befreien will, frei liegt. Er muß gestützt und gleichzeitig so gehalten werden, daß er zu keiner Bewegung fähig ist. Es muß mit einem Schlag und einem kräftigen Zug vorbei sein."  
Aragorn atmete schwer. Ihm wurde ganz anders, wenn er an die Schmerzen dachte, die Legolas dabei erleiden würde. Seine Hände, die den Becher hielten, zitterten und er versuchte auch nicht, dies vor Gimli oder den Elben zu verbergen. Sie alle wußten um seine Freundschaft und Zuneigung zu Legolas. Der junge Prinz, obwohl soviel älter als Aragorn, war für ihn wie ein jüngerer Bruder. Er blickte zum Tisch, wo Thranduil sich neben Nefhithwen gesetzt hatte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettete.  
Celebril bot sich an:  
„Ich werde den Schlag führen, Estel, und Ihr für das Andere sorgen."  
Aragorn löste seinen Blick von den beiden Wesen, die Legolas ebenso liebten, wie außer ihm vielleicht nur noch seine Mutter und die drei, die hier am Feuer mit ihm saßen. Er sah zu Celebril, schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete:  
„Nein, Celebril. Dies mute ich keinem zu. Ich danke Euch für das Anerbieten."  
Aragorn blickte ins Feuer, seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was Legolas gleich bevorstand. Der König von Gondor bebte aus Furcht vor dem, was er tun mußte, um Legolas am Leben zu erhalten. Nur wenn es ihm gelang die Selbstheilungskräfte des Elben wieder anzustoßen, würden die Schmerzen schwinden und Legolas' Geist wieder Kraft schöpfen können. Er hatte Angst, daß die Qual zuviel für seinen Freund sein würde und er ihn damit tötete. Immer wieder zweifelte er an seinem Handeln.  
_‚Ist es wirklich in seinem Sinn?'  
_Konnte Legolas überhaupt wieder genesen, denn es war nicht der erste Alptraum, den der Prinz durchlitt. Der junge Prinz war Aragorn immer ein Fels gewesen, wenn er selbst wankte. Ihm wurde bewußt, wie sehr sein Leben mit dem Wesen des Elben verknüpft war. Er schwieg und trank langsam seinen Kräuterwein. Schließlich fragte Gimli:  
„Aragorn, wie können wir dir helfen?"  
Aragorn blickte auf und sah Gimli lange an, behielt seine Gedanken und seine Selbstzweifel für sich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß seine Stimme voller Schmerz war als er antwortete:  
„Aranhathel und Celebril, Ihr müßt seine Hüfte so stützen, daß sie nicht nachgibt, wenn ich den Schlag führe, sonst zertrümmere ich ihm seinen Knochen. Gimli, dein Griff ist fest und du hast auch die Größe, daß du gut an den Stab kommst und ihn herausziehen kannst. Er wird voll Blut sein und glitschig. Es muß dennoch mit einem Ruck geschehen."  
Er blickte Gimli fest an und dieser nickte nur. An seinen Augen konnte Aragorn erkennen, daß er gewillt war, ohne zu zögern das Eisen aus dem Körper seines Freundes zu ziehen.  
Mittlerweile waren eine Reihe Soldaten und Elben ans Feuer hinzugetreten und Toben fragte nun:  
„Was können wir tun, Aragorn? Er wird sich wehren."  
Aragorn nickte und erwiderte:  
„Ihr müßt ihn halten, damit er sich nicht aufbäumen kann, sonst sitzt mein Schlag nicht und die Qual wird um ein Vielfaches größer. Nefhithwen und sein Vater werden in seinem Blickfeld bleiben und versuchen, seinen Willen aufrecht zu erhalten. Einer muß den Sud, den ich vorbereite, sacht und langsam in die Wunde gießen, nachdem der Eisenpflock heraus ist. Er wird sie reinigen und allmählich Legolas auch den Schmerz nehmen."  
Neben Toben stand Amarn, der Legolas so verehrte, und fragte sofort nach:  
„Was ist mit dem zweiten Eisen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen sollen"; antwortete Aragorn und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er versuchte die Situation zu erklären:  
„Er wird bereits nach dem ersten Eisen durch die Schmerzen völlig ausgelaugt sein und, wenn die Valar gnädig mit ihm sind, das Bewußtsein verlieren."  
Aragorn war zerrissen. Wenn Legolas das Bewußtsein verlor, würden sie nicht verhindern können, daß sein Geist in die Dunkelheit abglitt, aus der kein Elb mehr zurückkehrte. Dies würde letztlich seinen Tod bedeuten, aber andererseits würde sein Freund auch unermeßliche Schmerzen ertragen müssen, wenn er bei Bewußtsein blieb. In Gedanken flehte er die Valar an:  
_‚Seid gnädig, ich bitte Euch, und erspart ihm dies. Verlangt mir alles ab was ich geben kann, aber nehmt mir nicht meinen Bruder'  
_  
Seine Rede hatte kurz gestockt und nun fuhr er fort:  
„Zudem wird die Wunde stark bluten und ihn weiter schwächen. Wenn ich sie versorge, können wir nicht sofort das andere Eisen entfernen. Sollte er bewußtlos sein, spielt dies keine Rolle, erlebt er es aber bei wachem Verstand und wir warten, wird die Angst vor den Schmerzen ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Lasse ich aber die Wunde bluten, wird er möglicherweise so geschwächt, daß wir ihn dadurch verlieren."  
Aragorns Schultern sackten schwer nach vorne. Er wußte sich keinen Rat. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, die Entfernung des zweiten Eisens würde Legolas brechen, körperlich oder seelisch. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm von Thranduil abgenommen, der unbemerkt zum Feuer getreten war:  
„Estel, ich verstehe Eure Furcht, aber es ist besser, wenn es für Legolas nun rasch vorbei ist. Wir hatten gestern Glück, daß seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen so stark ist, daß sie ihn band und nicht gehen ließ, aber irgendwann wird auch dieses Band unter dem ständigen Ansturm der Qualen reißen. Wenn das passiert, haben wir ihn wirklich verloren," sprach Thranduil und seine Stimme hatte einen Klang, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und aus seinen Augen sprach eine Entschlossenheit, die Aragorn wieder aufrichtete.  
Der Elbenkönig fügte hinzu:  
„Die Eisen in den Beinen müssen zugleich entfernt werden, Estel."  
Aragorn nickte und gab nun genaue Anweisungen, wer was zu tun hatte und wählte die Elben aus, die sich zutrauten, sofort nachdem das zweite Eisen aus der Hüfte von Legolas entfernt war, die Haken aus seinen Schenkeln zu ziehen. Dann begann er den Sud aus Königskraut und anderen Kräutern zu brauen, der für die Reinigung der Wunden und zur Schmerzlinderung notwendig war. Er legte saubere Leinenstreifen bereit, auf die er bereits Salben zur Eindämmung der Blutung strich und erklärte wiederum den Verantwortlichen, wie sie diese auf die Wunden zu legen hätten, und wie stark sie die Wunden verbinden mußten. Er selbst konnte sich ja nicht um jede Wunde gleichzeitig kümmern und Eile tat not. Aragorn bereitete so viel Kräutersud, daß er vier volle Schalen hatte, die nahe der Glut im Feuer standen, damit sie gut warm, aber nicht heiß waren.  
Als er alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte, trat er an Nefhithwen heran und erklärte ihr leise, wie sie die Eisen entfernen würden. Sie wurde leichenblaß und Aragorn machte sich große Sorgen um sie, aber sie lächelte ihn verhalten an und sprach:  
„Sorgt Euch nicht um mich, Aragorn. Ich werde an seiner Seite bleiben, was immer Ihr tut. Ich werde nicht wanken, aber Ihr, mein Herr, werdet Ihr das durchstehen?"  
Und Aragorn erwiderte:  
„Ich werde tun, was getan werden muß."  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken schweiften ab:  
‚Aber ich fürchte mich vor seinen Empfindungen. Die Qualen, die er durchgemacht hat, könnten ihn zerbrochen haben, und ich bringe ihm noch mehr Schmerz. Vielleicht werde ich ihn verlieren, auch wenn er überlebt. Bitte, Ihr Valar, helft mir!'  
Und eine Träne fiel auf die Hand Nefhithwens, die sie gerade ausstreckte, um dem König Trost zu geben. Aragorn blickte auf, wischte sich die Augen und nickte ihr nur dankbar zu, dann stand er auf und trat an Legolas mit einer Schale des Orksaftes heran. Sanft hob er seinen Kopf an und begann ihm das Gebräu einzuflößen. Er wollte nicht länger warten, denn Legolas' Zustand würde sich nicht bessern, solange seine Wunden nicht vollständig versorgt waren. Legolas erwachte und schluckte würgend. Wie er das Zeug inzwischen haßte, aber er spürte die Energie, die es ihm gab und so widersetzte er sich nicht, als Aragorn ihm auch noch eine zweite Schale zu trinken gab.  
Dann legte der König den Kopf seines Freundes sanft ab und rief ihn vorsichtig an:  
„Legolas! Legolas! Hörst du mich, mein Freund?"  
Langsam öffnete Legolas seine Augen. Er nahm es Aragorn übel, daß er ihn von den lichten Wiesen im Sonnenschein zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte, die ihm nur Schmerzen brachte. Er sah seinen Freund an und flüsterte nur:  
„Estel?"  
Aragorn strich ihm sanft über die Wange und faßte dann die grausame Wirklichkeit in Worte, vor der sich Legolas so fürchtete:  
„Legolas, wir werden dir jetzt die Eisen aus deinem Körper nehmen. Es wird dir so wehtun wie in dem Moment, als sie dir in den Körper gebohrt wurden. Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Wir werden schnell machen. Bitte kämpfe mein Freund, halte durchVerfluche mich, wenn es dir hilft, aber gib bitte nicht auf"  
Er sah dabei fest in Legolas' Augen. Aragorn sah die Angst darin, die wie eine Geißel seinen Geist marterte. Er sah die Panik, die Legolas' Puls rasen und sein Herz wild schlagen ließ. Er spürte, wie sein Atem in Erwartung der Qualen immer abgehackter kam und machte sich große Sorgen, daß Legolas nicht einmal den ersten Teil der Behandlung durchstehen würde.

Er nahm Legolas Gesicht in beide Hände und sprach in Elbisch auf ihn ein. Seine Worte waren sanft und zugleich zwingend. Langsam durchdrang er die Panik des jungen Prinzen und sah, wie dieser sich bemühte, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Aragorn lächelte Legolas aufmunternd zu, dann küßte er nochmals seine Stirn und nickte den anderen zu, die genau wußten, was sie zu tun hatten.  
Die Umhänge wurden von seinem Körper genommen, und Legolas lag nun bloß vor ihnen. Sie griffen vorsichtig zu, hoben ihn an und verlagerten seinen Körper zur Tischseite. Er schrie gequält auf, und seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Seine Hüfte lag nun auf zwei Deckenrollen und zwischen ihnen sah man den Stab der linken Seite aus seinem Körper ragen. Der rechte lag frei und konnte von Gimli gut gegriffen werden. Während Aranhathel und Celebril an Legolas' Seite standen und mit je einer Hand das Becken fest in die Deckenrollen drückten und mit der anderen Hand den Beckenbereich, der über die Tischkante hinaus ragte, stützten, kniete Gimli unterhalb des Beckens und griff vorsichtig nach dem Stab. Er konnte ihn gerade so greifen und Legolas schrie auf und versuchte sich aufzubäumen, aber zahlreiche Hände hielten seiner Gegenwehr stand. Gequält preßte er unter Tränen hervor:  
„Bitte! Bitte, nicht! Estel! Na Eru! Avo garo! Sindarin: Bei Eru! Tu es nicht!"  
Aragorn zuckte bei diesem Aufschrei zusammen und er flehte innerlich:  
‚Halte durch, mein Bruder, halte durch! Es wird bald vorbei sein! Helft ihm, Ihr Valar! Helft mir!'  
Noch bevor Legolas' Flehen verhallt war, hatte Aragorn mit dem stumpfen Ende von Gimlis Axt auf den Eisenstab geschlagen und ihn mit einem einzigen Hieb weit durch den Körper von Legolas getrieben. Der Schrei Legolas' gellte in ihren Ohren, doch er erstarb in einem Röcheln, als Gimli den Vortrieb des Stabes aufnahm und mit einem einzigen Ruck das Eisen ganz aus dem Körper riß.  
Legolas' Körper bebte. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seine zuckenden Muskeln. Seine Lippen zitterten, die Augen flatterten und Tränen rannen ihm in Strömen über die Wangen. Aber der Schmerz wurde ihm nicht durch eine gnädige Bewußtlosigkeit genommen. Nefhithwen streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Sie summte das Lied, ihr Lied, für ihn und küßte zärtlich seine Lippen, während Thranduil seinen Kopf stützte und leise die heilenden Worte der Elben sprach. Auch ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.  
_‚Bei Eru, was muß mein Sohn für ein Leid erdulden, wo er doch bereits gerettet ist und endlich alles vorbei sein sollte,'_ dachte er gequält bei sich._  
_Toben begann sofort behutsam den Kräutersud in die Wunde zu gießen und die anderen hoben abermals Legolas' Körper an und legten ihn zur anderen Seite. Legolas bäumte sich auf und schrie:  
„Nein! Nein! Bei den Valar, habt Gnade!", aber unzählige Hände hielten ihn nieder. Als Legolas Aragorn abermals mit der Axt auf der anderen Seite seines Leibes sah, flehte er:  
„Estel, bitte, tu mir das nicht noch einmal an. Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
Aragon war entsetzt über sich selbst:  
‚Ihr Valar, was tue ich? Welche Qualen füge ich Legolas zu nur um ihn nicht gehen lassen zu müssen? Warum kann ich ihn nicht ziehen lassen? Was verlangt Ihr?'  
Aragorns Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich. Er verschloß seine Ohren vor Legolas' Flehen und wandte sich nicht zum Gesicht seines Freundes, wappnete sich gegen dessen Schmerzen, und dennoch hörte er noch den letzten, verzweifelten Aufschrei von Legolas:  
„Warum tust _DU_ mir das an, was habe ich _DIR_ getan?"  
Dann fuhr die Axt erneut nieder und die Worte Legolas' gingen in einem markerschütternden Schrei unter. Sein Atem ging stoßend und krampfartig, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine sonst so schönen und sanften Gesichtszüge zu einer Fratze verzerrt. Legolas röchelte nur noch, als ihm auch noch die Eisenhaken aus den Schenkeln gezogen wurden. Aus Legolas' Mundwinkeln lief ein feiner Blutfaden und seine Wangenknochen arbeiteten heftig. Sein Körper war nur noch ein zuckendes Etwas, und er reagierte nicht mehr auf Nefhithwens Anrufe.

Die Wunden wurden nun so rasch wie möglich auf die Weise versorgt, wie es Aragorn zuvor erklärt hatte. Er selbst kümmerte sich dabei um die Hüfte, an der er gerade stand. Dann kontrollierte er nochmals die Verbände. Legolas wurde vorsichtig von vielen Händen angehoben. Der Tisch wurde rasch gereinigt, neue Decken aufgelegt und er dann sanft darauf niedergelegt. Vorsichtig wurde er in Decken eingewickelt. Aragorn trat an ihn heran, legte seine Hände auf dessen Brust, während Thranduil das Gesicht seines Sohnes wusch, und sprach:  
„Mellon nîn! Lasto beth nîn! Sindarin: Mein Freund! Höre meine Stimme!"  
Legolas reagierte nicht. Seine Augen blickten starr in die Ferne. Er war weit weg und Aragorn versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu erreichen:  
„Mellon nîn, es ist vorbei! Legolas! Höre! Die Schmerzen werden jetzt schwinden. Die Qual ist vorbei, mein Freund! Hörst Du? Es ist vorbei! Fühle meine Kraft! Lastach nin Sindarin: Hörst Du mich?"

Legolas' Augen schlossen sich ohne ihn angeblickt zu haben und nur ein einziges Wort kam leise, einem letzten Atemzug gleich, wie ein Fluch von seinen Lippen:  
_„Geh!"  
_  
Seine Lippen bebten, sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer. Legolas ertrug die Schmerzen nicht mehr und nicht die Stimme des Mannes, der sie ihm erneut zugefügt hatte. Er war am Ende seiner Kraft und seines Weges angelangt. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, nicht mehr kämpfen für ein Leben, das nur aus Qual bestand. Er vertraute nicht mehr den Worten, die ihm ein Ende der Schmerzen versprachen und Legolas ließ sich in die gnädige Schwärze fallen, die ihn mehr und mehr umgab; hörte nicht das Rufen Nefhithwens, nicht ihr Lied. Das Band, das ihn bisher an das Licht und an das Leben gebunden hatte, riß langsam entzwei und Legolas fiel in das Vergessen, das er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.

Aragorn schwankte und stolperte zurück. Er drehte sich wankend um und brach in die Knie. Der König Gondors schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und seine Schultern bebten unter den Tränen, die er vergoß. Gimli wollte seinen Freund trösten, aber dieser schüttelte nur seine Hand ab, raffte sich auf und eilte aus der Halle. Es war eingetreten, wovor er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Legolas starb und er starb qualvoll durch seine Hand. Aragorn ertrug dies nicht und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, so egoistisch gewesen zu sein, Legolas mit allen Mitteln am Leben erhalten zu wollen.  
Aragorn hielt nicht inne, bis er irgendwo, weit weg von der Feste auf einer Schutthalde, einer abgebrochenen Felswand, in die Knie ging und sich hemmungslos seinem Schmerz hingab. Legolas, sein Freund, sein Bruder, starb. Starb, weil er die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertrug, die er selbst ihm zugefügt hatte. Er hatte ihn noch angefleht einzuhalten, hatte noch um Erbarmen gebeten, aber Aragorn hatte nicht gehört und getan, was er glaubte, tun zu müssen. Aragorn fragte sich immer wieder _‚War dem wirklich so?'  
_  
Aragorn wußte es nicht mehr zu sagen, aber er würde nie wieder dieses _eine_ Wort von Legolas vergessen, den Klang seiner Stimme, die leeren Augen. Aragorn saß mit angezogenen Beinen da, hatte seinen Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und verharrte so Minuten, Stunden? Er wußte es nicht. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich zu fassen und in die Feste zurückzukehren.

In der Feste herrschte Totenstille. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle waren zutiefst betroffen und fragten sich, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatten. Thranduil stand bei seinem Sohn und streichelte unaufhörlich sanft sein Haupt. Seine Tränen flossen leise und fast unbemerkt. Nefhithwen hatte die Arme um Legolas geschlungen und ihr Gesicht an seine Wange gelegt. Sie sang leise nach wie vor die kleine Melodie, die ihr schon einmal den Geliebten zurückgebracht hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß er gegangen war. Er hatte versprochen zu ihr zurückzukehren.

Keiner war in der Lage, etwas Vernünftiges zu tun. Alle waren sie in dem Schock des Geschehenen gefangen und so wurde es Abend und draußen sank die Sonne, als Celebril leise meinte:  
„Wir müssen nach Aragorn suchen. Er kann und darf jetzt nicht weiter allein dort draußen bleiben."  
Thranduils Kopf ruckte hoch und seit Stunden nahm er wieder seine Umgebung wahr. Er schämte sich, daß er vor Trauer seine Pflichten als König vergessen hatte und Aragorn war nun derjenige unter ihnen, der am meisten ihre Hilfe benötigte. Er hatte Legolas verloren, er wollte nicht Arwen in die Augen sehen müssen und ihr gestehen, daß er auch Aragorn hatte gehen lassen.

(1) + (2) aus: "Gimlis Trauerlied" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	18. Gefühle, stärker als der Tod

Kapitel 13  
****

Gefühle, stärker als der Tod

**T**hranduil bat Celebril und Aranhathel mit den anderen nach Aragorn zu suchen und ihn zurückzubringen. Er selbst wollte weiter hier bei seinem Sohn verweilen. Der Kummer in seinem Herzen lähmte den ältesten aller Elbenkönige und tiefe Furcht war in ihm, wenn er an ihre Rückkehr in den Düsterwald dachte. Ein ganzes Volk würde leiden und vor Kummer vergehen. Legolas war mehr als nur sein Sohn, der Prinz der Grünwaldelben gewesen. Er war das Licht, die Seele des Düsterwaldes. Mit ihm starb nicht nur das Glück eines Vaters, sondern das Herz eines ganzen Volkes.  
Toben schickte seine Männer, die Elben zu begleiten und zu unterstützen. Er selbst blieb. Er wußte nicht, wie er den Schmerz von seiner Ziehschwester, seiner Königin nehmen konnte, aber er wollte da sein, wenn sie nach ihm rief, ihn brauchte, und so stellte er sich hinter sie und legte seine Hand sanft und tröstend auf ihre Schulter. Sie aber schob ihre Hand in die verkrampfte Faust von Legolas, öffnete sie sacht und hielt sie dann fest. Zusammen ruhten sie auf der Decke, Nefhithwens Hand über der von Legolas, und zärtlich streichelte sie immer wieder die lange wohlgeformte Hand ihres Geliebten. Sie sang leise noch immer das Lied, als wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, könne es nicht glauben, daß er gegangen war und sie nicht mehr hörte. Sie streichelte sanft seine Wange und küßte sacht seine Augen. Sie würde da sein, wenn er wieder erwachte, sie hatte es versprochen.

Auch Amarn war in der Halle geblieben. Er stand nur wenige Schritte vom Tisch entfernt. Immer noch gellten ihm Legolas' Schreie in den Ohren und Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Er starrte viele Augenblicke auf den, sich nur flach und unstetig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb von Legolas. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie ihn verloren hatten, ihn aufgaben. Schließlich fragte er unter Schluchzen:  
„Herr? Verzeiht. Ich...ich will Euren Schmerz nicht vertiefen, aber ich verstehe nicht..."  
Sein Stammeln brach ab und er suchte nach Worten, schließlich sprach er gerade heraus:  
„Warum gebt Ihr ihn auf? Aragorn sagte, Ihr könnt Leben spüren, wo wir keines mehr finden, heilen, wo wir machtlos sind. Euer Sohn atmet doch noch! Warum gebt Ihr ihn auf?"  
Seine anfangs zögerlichen, ängstlichen Worte waren zu einem verzweifelten Aufschrei geworden und seine Fäuste waren fest geballt, weil er vor Zorn über ihre Kapitulation bebte.

Toben wollte den jungen Galaner zurechtweisen, aber der König gab ihm mit einem Wink zu verstehen, daß dies nicht notwendig sei. Er drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, blickte ihn milde aus traurigen Augen an und sprach:  
„Aragorn hat Euch einiges über unser Volk erzählt, ist das so?"  
Der Junge nickte.  
Thranduil sprach daraufhin weiter:  
„Dann hat Euch Aragorn sicher auch gesagt, daß wir nicht allmächtig sind. Für uns Elben gibt es, wenn wir aufgrund einer Verletzung sterben, einen Ort, an den sich unser Geist zurückzieht. Unser Zustand gleicht dann dem, den Ihr den Todesschlaf nennt. An diesem Ort gibt unser Geist unsere Seele frei und sie löst sich von unserem Körper. Aber ohne ihre Führung stirbt dieser langsam, bis irgendwann der Tod ein Erbarmen hat. Wir sind Wesen des Lichts, körperlich mit Fähigkeiten stärker als die der Menschen ausgestattet und so dauert dieses Ende oft auch länger als bei Euch, aber es ist unwiderruflich. Selbst unsere besten Heiler sind nicht in der Lage, so tief zu gehen und die Seele zurückzuholen."

Toben hatte schweigend zugehört, aber nun schöpfte er plötzlich Hoffnung und er warf ein:  
„Aber Herr! Legolas war in Nefhithwens Geist und hat sie von ihren Alpträumen geheilt. Von Träumen, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit hatte, und die sie so fest hielten, daß nichts sie wecken konnte, bis irgendetwas in diesen Träumen sie selbst befreite. Könnt Ihr nicht in ihn dringen und das Gleiche für Euren eigenen Sohn versuchen?"  
Seine Frage war flehentlich und Thranduil staunte wie sehr doch diese Menschen an seinem Sohn hingen, dann antwortete er:  
„Mein Sohn war kein Heiler und hatte keine entsprechende Ausbildung. Er hat mit diesem Versuch sehr viel riskiert. Er hätte seine Seele in der Dunkelheit deiner Alpträume verlieren können. Er muß dich sehr geliebt haben", und er blickte dabei in Nefhithwens verweintes Gesicht, das diese gerade zu ihm hob.  
Lange herrschte tiefes Schweigen, stumm blickten sie sich an und keiner wußte, wie es weitergehen sollte, als Nefhithwen plötzlich aufschrie und erschrocken auf ihre Hand blickte, die von Legolas' Fingern fest umschlossen wurde.

_**L**egolas hatte sich fallen lassen und die tiefe Schwärze, die ihn umgab, nahm ihm den Schmerz, die Erinnerung, sein Begehren war ‚Vergessen' und dies war das Einzige, von dem Legolas hoffte, daß es hier ewig andauerte. Die Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie eine sanfte Umarmung und war fast vollkommen, nur ein Lichtschein durchbrach dieses Nichts. Es war ein glitzerndes und doch warmes Licht, schwach nur, und es schwand langsam zu einem immer dünner werdenden Band. Legolas nahm eine Melodie war, die scheinbar von diesem Licht getragen wurde. Er hörte sie kaum, so leise und schwindend war sie, und dennoch weckte sie Erinnerungen in ihm. Schwache Bilder seines Lebens wurden in ihm wach. Bilder, die von Zärtlichkeit und Liebe erzählten._

_**H**ör mein Lied!  
In der Abenddämmerung  
gehen wir beide Hand in Hand  
und lauschen voll Glück der Melodie,  
die um uns webt ein zärtliches Band.(1)_

**E**r fühlte sich in den Armen seiner Mutter, sah sich jagend mit seinem Vater. Er blickte in die strahlenden Augen eines kleinen Jungen aus Galawait, nachdem er seinen Pfeil ins Ziel gelenkt hatte. Er spürte die Berührungen einer liebevollen Hand, und das Gesicht Nefhithwens tauchte aus der Tiefe der Dunkelheit vor ihm auf, als er in ihrem Schoß im Garten von Galawait ruhte.  
  
_Die Dunkelheit, dieses namenlose Nichts, umgab ihn verlockend und versprach ihm, was er sich, mehr als alles andere im Augenblick wünschte - Vergessen -, und dennoch erweckte die Melodie in ihm Bilder und Erinnerungen vom Leben, die er nicht vergessen wollte. Es waren Bilder voll schöner Momente seines Lebens, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte._

_**H**ör mein Lied,  
das uns für immer soll begleiten,  
uns erinnernd an jede Stunde voll Glück,  
vom Beginn unserer Liebe bis hin  
zum Ende unserer Tage.(2)_

**U**nd Legolas griff nach dem fast schon verschwundenen Band aus Licht, als es ihn nur noch mit einem Hauch berührte und hielt es mit seinem ganzen Willen fest. Mochte es auch lange dauern, bis er die Kraft fand ihm zu folgen. Er würde es nicht loslassen, dieses Band, das ihm den Weg zurück in sein Leben und zu den Wesen zeigte, die ihn liebten, wie er sie liebte.  


Thranduil starrte wie die Anderen auf Legolas' Hand.  
_‚Kann es sein? Oder ist es nur das Zucken eines sterbenden Körpers?' _fragte er sich bang.  
Der König war sich sicher, hatte er doch zugesehen, wie Nefhithwen sacht Legolas' verkrampfte Faust geöffnet hatte und diese dann mit der Handfläche nach unten auf der Decke geruht hatte. Die Hand der jungen Königin hatte sich sanft über sie gelegt. Nun lag die Hand umgedreht und hatte Nefhithwens Finger fest umfaßt. Thranduil starrte noch immer auf die Hand seines Sohnes.

Noch immer wagte er kaum zu glauben.War es wirklich möglich? Hatte er ihnen aus der Tiefe seines Seins ein Zeichen gegeben, daß er immer noch unter ihnen weilte, nicht aufgegeben hatte, auch wenn seine Kraft im Augenblick zu mehr nicht reichte?  
Tränen liefen dem König über das Gesicht. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, daß es eine Einbildung, ein Wunschdenken war und die Verzweiflung ihr quälerisches Spiel mit ihren Sinnen trieb. Er wollte so gerne hoffen, glauben, aber er würde den Schmerz nicht ertragen, wenn es doch nur eine Illusion war.  
Aus tränennassen Augen blickte er in das Gesicht des jungen Amarn. Er sah ein Gesicht, das strahlte, das keinen Zweifel zuließ. Thranduil war beschämt. Dort stand ein junger Mann Galens, ein Soldat, der bis vor kurzem noch Feind der Elben gewesen war. Er war offen und mutig genug, alle Vorbehalte zu vergessen und hatte sich mit Achtung, Respekt und Liebe seinem Sohn genähert. Amarn hatte an seiner Seite für ihn gekämpft, hatte seine Gefühle offenbart und war nun sogar stärker als er, Thranduil. Er wagte mehr zu hoffen als der eigene Vater. Und man konnte ihm ansehen, daß er mit ganzem Herzen hoffte.  
Thranduil atmete tief ein, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte dem jungen Soldaten zu:  
„Danke, mein Freund."  
Der junge Mann wußte nicht wofür er diesen Dank erhalten hatte, aber er konnte eine Wandlung in dem König feststellen und spürte, wie die Kraft wieder in den Elben zurückkehrte und er Zuversicht ausstrahlte. Das war dem jungen Galaner genug.

Thranduil wandte sich zu seinem Sohn, beugte sich nieder, küßte ihn auf die Schläfen, wie er es immer schon getan hatte, und sprach zärtlich in sein Ohr:  
„Thranduilion, Thranduilion. Ich bin da, ich werde auf dich warten. Sammle Kraft mein Sohn und kehre zu uns zurück. Wir sind da."  
Sacht streichelte er sein Haupt, küßte ihm die Stirn, und blickte dann Nefhithwen an, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, legte seine Hand auf die umschlungenen Hände auf der Decke und meinte:  
„Ich bin durch Euren Soldaten und durch dich, Nefhithwen, daran erinnert worden, daß, solange Legolas noch atmet, auch Hoffnung besteht und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben, solange wir diese _gemeinsam_ haben."  
Er schloß seine Hand über der seines Sohnes, die fest die Finger der Frau umfingen, die er so liebte. Thranduils Hand gab Nefhithwen Wärme und Zuversicht, und das warme Leuchten seiner Augen schenkte ihr Kraft.  
Ja, sie würden um Legolas kämpfen, solange noch ein Funken Hoffnung war.

Dann wandte sich Thranduil an Amarn und sprach, während er ihn um die Schulter faßte:  
„Kommt, mein junger Freund! Wir müssen Aragorn finden. Er ist hier der Heilkundige, wir brauchen ihn, und er braucht eine Aufgabe."  
Er zog den jungen Mann mit sich und fühlte wieder eine Kraft und Energie in sich, wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle, um nach dem König Gondors Ausschau zu halten.

Toben hingegen legte eine Decke um Nefhithwens Schultern und brachte ihr etwas Brühe. Er half ihr dabei, Legolas diese vorsichtig und sehr langsam einzuflößen. Sein Schlucken war kaum merkbar, aber er trank und Nefhithwen war glücklich. Sie hatte ihren Geliebten noch nicht zurück. Er lag noch nicht wieder in ihren Armen oder lachte mit ihr, aber er lebte. Nun lag es an ihr, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden ihm den Weg ins Leben zurück zu bereiten. Sie würden Geduld haben müssen, aber das schränkte ihre Freude nicht ein.

Aragorn saß noch immer auf dem Schutthügel. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und es war empfindlich kalt, aber er merkte dies nicht. Er starrte vor sich hin und hörte wieder und wieder Legolas' Stimme sagen_ ‚Geh!'  
_Er hörte wie die Elben und Menschen ihn riefen, merkte auch an den Stimmen, daß sie näher kamen und ihn suchten, aber er fühlte sich müde und bleiern. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder nur um Legolas' letzten, verzweifelten Ausruf:  
_‚Warum tust Du mir das an? Was habe ich Dir getan?'  
_Aragorn schloß verzweifelt die Augen und hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren, als wenn er dadurch den Schmerzensschrei von Legolas nicht mehr hören müßte. Mit einem schweren Seufzer sanken seine Schultern nach vorne und er vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte unter Weinkrämpfen und immer wieder flehte er:  
„Was habe ich nur getan! Legolas, bitte vergib mir!", aber die Nacht blieb stumm und Aragorn ohne Trost.

_**L**egolas, mein stolzer Freund, hat mich verlassen,  
mich aus seinem Herzen verbannt._

Ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen,  
nicht widerstehen zu retten ihn,  
durch Schmerzen, die ich ihm zufügte,  
das Leben ihm wieder gab,  
sein Vertrauen, unsere Freundschaft aber brach.

Gebannt in tiefer Trauer  
schau ich zum Himmelszelt,  
Oh, Ihr Valar, wie soll ich nur ertragen?  
_  
Ich bitte dich nur, laß mein Fehl dein Herz rühren,  
behüte mich vor schmählichem Verzagen,  
denn ohne dein Verzeihen   
kann diesen Schmerz ich nicht ertragen.(3)  
_

Die von Thranduil ausgesandten Elben hatten inzwischen Aragorn ausgemacht, merkten aber, daß er ganz bewußt nicht auf das Rufen reagierte, und so hielten sie sich zurück und wachten nur über den vor Kummer gebeugten König von Gondor, den sie alle als Estel kannten und als einen der ihren ansahen. Gimli trat näher, wollte Aragorn trösten, aber das Leid seines Freundes ließ ihn innehalten. Seit er Aragorn und Legolas im Rat von Elrond kennengelernt hatte, war es immer Legolas gewesen, der seine Zuneigung zu Aragorn durch kleine Gesten zum Ausdruck brachte. Es war Legolas, der seinem Freund den Rücken deckte, sich zu ihm durchkämpfte, wenn dieser in Gefahr gewesen war. Es war der Elb, der Aragorn seine Zuversicht gab und vielleicht auch seine Kraft.  
Als Gimli nun Aragorn so aufgelöst auf dem Schutthügel sitzen sah, wurde ihm erst bewußt, wie sehr dieser ruhige und meist verschlossene Mann Legolas liebte. In seinen Augen waren sie gute Freunde gewesen, nun aber erkannte er, daß sie ein Band, so stark wie Blut umgab und daß der eine ohne den anderen nicht sein konnte. Aragorn und Legolas waren mehr als Freunde. Sie waren Brüder, wie es Zwillinge nicht inniger sein konnten.  
Gimli wußte nicht, wie er seinem Freund beistehen konnte und so stand er, nur einige Schritte von Aragorn entfernt schweigend da, immer bereit zu ihm zu eilen, sollte er ihn rufen.

Thranduil, unterdessen mit dem jungen Galaner Amarn aus der Halle getreten, wurde von Celebril darüber informiert, daß man Aragorn gefunden hatte und wie es um diesen stand. Thranduil nickte schweigend. Ernst blickte er in die Dunkelheit und ließ sich dann führen. Er hatte geahnt, daß Aragorn mit diesem Verlust nicht fertig werden würde. Nur wenige wußten, wie tief die Freundschaft von Aragorn und Legolas ging, und in ganz Mittelerde hatte es nie zuvor eine ähnliche Freundschaft zwischen einem Menschen und einem Elben gegeben. Thranduil wußte von seinem Sohn, daß er erst zu den unsterblichen Landen aufbrechen würde, wenn auch Aragorn seinen letzten Weg angetreten hatte, selbst wenn alle Elben Mittelerde bereits verlassen haben sollten.  
Der Elbenkönig hatte den Weg, den man ihm wies zurückgelegt und trat nun neben Gimli, gerade als dieser sich endlich durchgerungen hatte Aragorn anzusprechen. Thranduil hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter zurück und sprach leise:  
„Wartet Gimli, laßt mich. Ich kenne Aragorn bereits seit mehr als siebzig Jahren. Mein Sohn kämpfte damals Seite an Seite mit den Söhnen Elronds gegen die Orks, die von Sauron ausgeschickt wurden zu morden und zu plündern."  
Er schwieg einen Moment, als wenn er sich besinnen müßte, dann fuhr er fort:  
„Legolas war drei Jahre fort. Als er ging hatten wir einen Streit und ich wartete sehnlichst auf seine Rückkehr, aber von seiner Heimreise drang keine Kunde in den Düsterwald. So erfuhren wir auch nicht, daß sein Reisetrupp von Korsaren angegriffen wurde und er mit Anderen in Gefangenschaft geriet."  
Thranduil zögerte weiterzusprechen und Gimli fragte:  
„Aragorn sprach davon, daß Legolas schon einmal gefoltert wurde. War dies zu jener Zeit?"  
Der Elbenkönig nickte und erzählte weiter:  
„Die Korsaren verkauften die Elben an Sauron. Ein Jahr waren sie in seiner Gefangenschaft, als es Legolas gelang eine Flucht zu organisieren. Aber sie wäre beinahe entdeckt worden und so opferte sich Legolas um die Flucht der anderen Gefangenen zu decken. Er bezahlte teuer dafür und erst durch die Entflohenen erfuhren wir von seinem Schicksal."  
Lange schwieg der König und Gimli dachte schon, hier würden die Erklärungen von Thranduil enden, als dieser doch weiter sprach:  
„Ich wollte mein Volk nicht gefährden und brach deshalb mit nur wenigen auf, meinen Sohn zu befreien. Ich hatte einen Boten zu Elrond gesandt und um Aragorns Hilfe als Fährtensucher gebeten, aber das war unnötig. Aragorn hatte durch seine vielen Verbindungen bereits vom Geschehen erfahren. Er war vorausgeeilt, hatte Wege erkundet, Nachrichten hinterlassen und Legolas schneller gefunden, als ich es mir erträumt hatte."  
Abermals stockte seine Erzählung und Gimli fragte ungeduldig:  
„Und! Was geschah dann?"  
Thranduil tauchte aus seiner Versunkenheit auf und erzählte .(4) Er berichtete, wie die Freundschaft, die bereits im Kampf gegen die Orks begonnen hatte, im Verlaufe der folgenden Monde zu einem festen Band wurde. Aragorn und Legolas waren in dieser Zeit kaum zu trennen. Einer wurde des anderen Schatten.  
Nach diesen Worten trat Thranduil an Aragorn heran und faßte ihn an der Schulter.  
Gimli aber dachte über die Worte Thranduils nach und viele Begebenheiten während ihrer Reise nach Mordor kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, den er in den Augen Legolas' gesehen hatte, als sie am Rand der Schlucht standen, in die Aragorn im Kampf gegen die Warge gestürzt war. Einen solchen Kummer hatte Legolas nicht einmal beim Verlust von Gandalf gezeigt, und Gimli begriff, wenn Legolas starb, würde er auch Aragorn verlieren. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, denn für ihn war ihre Freundschaft immer zeitlos und frei von Verlust erschienen. Selbst in Galen hatte Gimli nicht daran gezweifelt, aber nun...  
Er atmete tief durch, es durfte nicht sein, so konnte es nicht zu Ende gehen!

Thranduil sprach leise auf Aragorn ein, immer wieder berichtete er Aragorn, was in der Halle inzwischen geschehen war, machte ihm Mut, bis er zu ihm durchdrang. Schließlich nickte Aragorn müde und stand auf. Er schwankte und wirkte wie betäubt. Thranduil schloß Aragorn in seine Arme und versuchte, ihm Trost und Kraft zu geben, denn Legolas brauchte ihn. Noch war Legolas nicht gegangen und die Hoffnung, daß wenn der junge Prinz genesen war, sich auch die Kluft zwischen ihnen wieder schloß, sollte Aragorn Halt und Trost geben. Thranduil hatte den ruhigen und oft rätselhaften Mann noch nie in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. Es traf ihn sehr, daß er blind dafür gewesen war, wie tief die Zuneigung zwischen seinem Sohn und Aragorn ging. Wäre Legolas gestorben, Mittelerde hätte nicht nur den edelsten, der noch in Mittelerde gebliebenen Elben verloren, sondern auch seinen größten Menschenkönig.

Thranduil spürte, daß sich Aragorn langsam faßte. Vorsichtig schob er ihn aus seinen Armen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Die rot geränderten Augen des Königs waren gesenkt, als er leise und tonlos sprach:  
„Ich danke Euch, Thranduil. Ich will tun, um was Ihr mich gebeten habt. Ich würde es auch ohne Eure Bitte tun. Legolas steht mir näher als sonst jemand in Mittelerde, außer Arwen. Ich will hoffen, daß Ihr recht habt und Legolas mir vergeben kann. Aber ich will auch nicht undankbar gegenüber den Valar erscheinen und mich fügen, wenn es nicht so sein sollte. Legolas wird leben, darüber will ich glücklich sein."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging schleppend und gebeugt an Gimli vorbei in Richtung Halle. Gimli erschrak über das Aussehen seines Freundes. Er wirkte, als wäre er um hundert Jahre gealtert.  
Thranduil blickte Aragorn traurig nach. Auch ihm war der eingesunkene und verkrampfte Ausdruck in Aragorns ganzer Erscheinung aufgefallen. Im Stillen bat er Eärendil, den geliebten Stern und Heilspender der Elben um Kraft für den König Gondors, dessen Seele so tief mit der seines Sohnes verwoben war, daß ihm die Worte Legolas', gesprochen in größter Pein, so unendliches Leid brachten.

Als sie in der Halle ankamen blickte Nefhithwen auf. Sie erschrak zutiefst, verließ ihren Platz an der Seite Legolas' und lief auf Aragorn zu. Sie nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme und sprach:  
„Aragorn, edler Herr! Bitte, bitte verzweifelt nicht an den Worten Legolas'. Ich habe Eure Liebe zu ihm in Euren Augen gesehen. Was Ihr getan habt, habt Ihr aus Liebe getan. Er wird sich daran erinnern. Ich bat Euch, nicht an seinem Lebenswillen zu zweifeln und bitte Euch nunKomma auch seinem Herzen zu vertrauen. Seine Gefühle für Euch sind ebenso tief, wie die Euren, wie sonst hätte er nach Euch rufen können, noch vor seinem Vater? Laßt die Orks nicht einen solch überwältigenden Triumph davon tragen, indem sie eine so tiefe und scheinbar auf ewig andauernde Freundschaft besiegen. Aragorn?"

Thranduil, der diese Worte ebenfalls vernommen hatte, war tief beeindruckt von der Weisheit und Kraft der jungen Königin und er dankte den Valar, daß sein Sohn sich in dieses Mädchen verliebt hatte und seine Liebe in so kurzer Zeit stark genug geworden war, um ein Band zu flechten, das ihn am Leben hielt.  
Er trat an Aragorn heran, der sein Haupt von der Schulter Nefhithwens genommen hatte aber gesenkt hielt und strich ihm sanft, wie seinem eigenen Sohn zuvor, über das Haar. Die junge Königin, deutlich kleiner als Aragorn, blickte diesem unterdessen direkt in die Augen. Allein durch ihre sanfte Anrede ließ sie ihn ihre ganze Fürsorge für ihn erkennen:  
„Estel?"  
Aragorn antwortete nicht, aber er nahm die Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Kraft von Thranduil und Nefhithwen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm und langsam entspannten sich seine verkrampften Muskeln. Geduldig warteten der Elbenkönig und Nefhithwen und beobachteten Aragorns Wiedererstarken. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Aragorn wieder ruhig und tief atmete, bis sich seine Schultern streckten und er sich überwinden konnte seinen Kopf zu heben und geradeheraus in die Gesichter der um ihn Stehenden zu blicken. Der Schmerz über das Geschehene wurde erträglicher, und die bohrenden Stimmen der Selbstvorwürfe wurden leiser, wenngleich sie nicht ganz verstummten. Dann nickte Aragorn Nefhithwen schweigend zu und gab ihr sanft einen Kuß zum Dank auf ihre Wange. Er wandte sich zu Legolas und blickte in dessen blasses, fast überirdisch schönes Gesicht, das auch die blauen Flecken, die eingerissenen Lippen und die geschwollene Wange nicht entstellen konnten. Sanft und noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen strich er dem Freund über das Haar. Ruckartig wandte er sich dann den Verbänden zu und kontrollierte den Sitz der Binden um die Schultern. Seine Bewegungen waren eckig. Nichts erinnerte an die Geschmeidigkeit des Waldläufers und Aragorn selbst würde noch lange Zeit brauchen, bis er nicht mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Er ging zum Feuer, erhitzte eine Schale, füllte sie mit Wasser und ließ Kräuter darin ziehen, bis das Wasser nur noch lauwarm war. Dann trat er zu Toben und bat ihn, Legolas dies einzuflößen. Er selbst wollte sich nicht in Sichtweite von Legolas aufhalten, wenn dieser erwachte. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Legolas' Augen ihn mit Hass anblickten. Müde wandte er sich zum Feuer und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Krankenlager.

Toben trat zu Nefhithwen, die sich wieder an die Seite Legolas' gesetzt und ihre Hand erneut in die seine gelegt hatte. Er wollte ihr die Schale geben und selbst Legolas stützen, aber Thranduil nahm seinen Sohn bereits auf und bedeutete Toben, Legolas den Sud zu trinken zu geben. Wie zuvor mit der Brühe flößte Toben den Kräutertrank in sehr kleinen Mengen ein und Legolas schluckte langsam, kaum merklich.

_**L**egolas, umgeben von tiefer Schwärze, hielt das dünne Band der Gefühle, den schwachen Lichtschein aus einer anderen Welt, seiner Welt, mit eisernem Willen fest. Er spürte ihre Nähe, die Nähe von Nefhithwen, seinem Vater und Gimli. Sie gaben ihm Kraft, aber einer fehlte. Wo war Estel, nach dem seine Seele in größter Not gerufen hatte? Er war zu müde um sich zu erinnern und Vergessen nahm ihn wieder gefangen, aber das dünne Band des Lebens hielt er fest in seinem Herzen.  
_

Gimli hatte sich zu seinem Freund ans Feuer gesetzt und schöpfte etwas Brühe, welche die Galaner in einem gefundenen und unbenutzten Tontopf gekocht hatten. Sie alle brauchten etwas Warmes zum Essen und für Legolas war es lebensnotwendig, daß er Nahrung zu sich nahm. Gimli reichte Aragorn die Schale mit der Brühe und bestand darauf, daß er aß. Er war heilfroh, daß sich Aragorns Erscheinungsbild wieder ein wenig zum Besseren gewandelt hatte, aber er sah auch, daß sein Freund noch jede Hilfe brauchte, um dies hier durchzustehen. Als Aragorn gegessen hatte, nötigte Gimli ihn dazu, sich niederzulegen und zu schlafen, denn Aragorn war vollkommen ausgelaugt und die Erschöpfung würde seinem Gemüt nicht gerade gut tun. Gondors König fiel auch sogleich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf und eine wärmende Decke kurzzeitigen Vergessens legte sich über ihn, unter der seine gemarterte Seele Kraft finden konnte.

Aranhathel und Celebril machten sich daran aus brauchbaren Planken der Tische und Bänke eine Trage für Legolas zu zimmern, auf der sie ihn so bequem wie irgend möglich lagern und dennoch über die manchmal sehr engen Wege transportieren konnten. Gimli ging ihnen, nachdem Aragorn eingeschlafen war, zur Hand. Die Trage würde sehr hart sein und jeder Ruck würde sich direkt auf den Körper Legolas' übertragen, wenn sie nichts fanden, auf das sie ihn weich betten konnten und so gingen die Soldaten Galens auf die Suche nach Brauchbarem. Lieber würden sie alle, trotz der Kälte, auf ihre Umhänge verzichten, als den Prinzen auf schmutzige Orkfetzen zu legen. Während die Soldaten in dem Gemäuer suchten, gingen die Elben draußen auf die Suche. Einige von ihnen übernahmen die Wacht, und ein leiser Gesang reiner Stimmen klang als Danksagung an die Valar durch die Nacht. Celebril fiel in dieses Lied ein, obwohl es nicht von draußen in der Halle zu vernehmen war. Seine Stimme erfüllte leise, aber mit erhabenem Klang, diesen düsteren Ort und ließ alle ein wenig den Schrecken des Tages vergessen und Erholung und Labsal für ihre Herzen finden.  
Thranduil hatte sich zu Nefhithwen gesetzt und sie in seine Arme gezogen. Sanft wiegte er sie, während ihre Hände Legolas' Hand, die nach ihr gegriffen hatte, fest umschlossen. Nefhithwen war ebenso erschöpft wie Aragorn, wenngleich ihre Müdigkeit von der Wacht in der letzten Nacht und ihrer Sorge um Legolas herrührte. Durch Celebrils Lied, die sanfte Umarmung und das Wiegen ganz schläfrig, schlummerte auch sie schließlich ein. Thranduil hielt sie, wie sie sich angelehnt hatte und deckte sie mit seinem Umhang zu. Seine Gedanken gingen unterdessen zurück zu seinem Halbbruder und von ganzem Herzen bat er ihn um Vergebung. Ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht leuchten, denn er glaubte zu spüren, daß sein Bruder ihm nie gram war. Hûniest hatte ein größeres Vertrauen in den Ratschluß der Valar.

Es war spät geworden und die Soldaten hatten einige, verhältnismäßig saubere Decken gefunden. Die Elben hatten in einer kleinen Höhle neben der Feste, die wohl für Tiere vorgesehen war, Stroh entdeckt und auf der Trage ein weiches Bett für Legolas bereitet. Die Soldaten legten die Decken über das Stroh und stabilisierten dadurch das Lager. So entstand für den Transport von Legolas eine leidlich weiche Unterlage.

Am nächsten Morgen war Aragorn der Erste, der erwachte. Er ging leise zu Legolas hinüber. Nefhithwen schlummerte noch immer an der Schulter von Thranduil. Der König hatte nicht geschlafen. Er hatte über seinen Sohn und dessen Liebe gewacht und blickte nun ernst und kritisch beobachtend zu Aragorn. Dem König von Gondor sah man noch immer den tiefen Schmerz an, den er in seiner Brust trug, aber die Erschöpfung und die Selbstvorwürfe hatten ihn nicht mehr in ihrer Gewalt oder er war zumindest so erholt, daß er wieder Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und Gefühle hatte. Legolas' Zustand war unverändert, einzig sein Atem war ruhiger und gleichmäßiger geworden und seine Stirn fühlte sich nicht mehr so heiß und feucht an.  
Aragorn ging zum Feuer zurück und brachte die ersterbende Glut durch kleine Späne wieder zum Züngeln und legte dann Holzscheite nach. Mit den Schalen der Elben erhitzte er Wasser und begann Legolas' Leib zu waschen und danach die Verbände zu erneuern. Aranhathel war inzwischen erwacht und half Aragorn, während Thranduil weiter still sitzen blieb, um Nefhithwen so lange wie möglich schlafen zu lassen.  
Legolas zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und auch die Wunden wiesen noch kein Einsetzen der Selbstheilung auf. Es würde einige Zeit vergehen, bis seine Kraftreserven soweit wieder aufgefüllt waren, daß sie eine Heilung beschleunigend unterstützten. Aber wenigstens zeigten die Wundränder keine Anzeichen von Entzündung und so war zumindest die Sorge vor einem möglichen Wundbrand von ihren Schultern genommen. Nachdem er Legolas' Wunden so aufs neue versorgt hatte, bereitete Aragorn wieder einen Sud aus Kräutern zu. Abermals reichte er den Trunk Toben und als dieser ihn dazu anhalten wollte Legolas selbst den Saft einzuflößen, schüttelte Aragorn nur schweigend seinen Kopf und ging hinaus. Thranduil und Gimli blickten ihm besorgt nach.

Nachdem alle erwacht waren und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, wurde Legolas so behutsam wie möglich auf die vorbereitete Trage gebettet. Die Elben gaben ihre Umhänge um ihren Prinzen fest in diese einzuwickeln und ihn so vor der Kälte des jungen Tages, in einem langsam heranziehenden Winter in den Bergen zu schützen. In der Ebene zwischen dem Fangorn und dem Düsterwald würde es noch nicht so kalt sein wie hier. Dann gab Thranduil den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Aragorn war, seit er die Halle verlassen hatte, nicht mehr zurückgekehrt und Gimli machte sich bereits wieder große Sorgen um seinen königlichen Freund.

Als sie die Halle verließen schlossen die Elben auf, die Wache gehalten hatten. Es waren nicht die gleichen der Nacht, diese waren zwischendurch abgelöst worden, damit sie ebenfalls etwas zu sich nehmen und sich aufwärmen konnten. Thranduil und Gimli sahen sich nach Aragorn um, konnten ihn aber nicht entdecken. Eine der Wachen bemerkte den suchenden Blick seines Königs und sprach:  
„Sorgt Euch nicht, Herr, Estel ist ein Stück des Weges vorangegangen. Er sprach kein Wort, aber im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag wirkte er gefaßt."  
Wie sehr sich die Elben dennoch um Aragorn sorgten, zeigte die kleine Schlußbemerkung der Wache:  
„Brilmaethor Sindarin: bril Kristall / maethor Krieger und Daerelfaron Sindarin: daer groß / elfaron Sternenjäger sind ihm nachgegangen."  
Thranduil dankte dem Elben für diese beruhigende Information und langsam bewegte sich der Trupp mit seiner kostbaren Fracht, die von Elben und Menschen einmütig getragen wurde, durch die Wege des Nebelgebirges in Richtung ihres Ausgangspunktes, wo sie ihre Tiere mit einer geringen Bewachung zurückgelassen hatten.  
Der Weg war noch mühsamer als einen Tag zuvor, denn er war schmal und steil und sie hatten nun auf der Trage Legolas liegen, den sie vor jeder Erschütterung schützen wollten. Gegen Mittag machten sie die erste Rast und Aragorn, der die ganze Zeit über immer ein gutes Stück voraus war, hatte bereits ein Feuer entfacht und für Legolas stärkende Brühe erwärmt, deren Reste vom Morgen einige Elben in ihren Trinkflaschen mit sich genommen hatten. Er gab Nefhithwen die Schale und wollte sich abermals abwenden, aber sie hielt ihn auf:  
„Estel, Ihr könnt diesem Moment nicht davonlaufen! Er wird wiedererwachen, und dann ist dieser Augenblick da. Habt doch Vertrauen !" sprach sie eindringlich.  
Aragorn blickte sie lange an und dann kam über seine Lippen:  
„Ich habe Vertrauen," – er fuhr mit der Hand sanft über ihre Wangen und sprach weiter: „aber ich kann mir selbst nicht vergeben."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging den Weg weiter, dem sie bald folgen würden. Nefhithwen blickte Gondors König nach und hoffte für ihn, daß das liebende Herz von Arwen, seiner Gemahlin, die Wunden seiner Seele würde heilen können, so wie sie sich wünschte das Gleiche für Legolas tun zu können.

(1) aus: "Ode des Glücks" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.  
(2) dto.  
(3) aus: "Geh" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.  
(4) Diese Andeutung einer anderen Begebenheit ist ein kleiner Abriß einer weiteren Geschichte, die ich mit dem Titel „Widerstand" schreibe. Um die Spannung nicht vorweg zu nehmen, sei hier das weitere Geschehen unausgesprochen. „Widerstand" spielt 62 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg. Als kleiner Hinweis: Aragorn war 87 als er im Ringkrieg kämpfte und jener liegt in der laufenden Geschichte bereits 12 Jahre zurück. 


	19. Ein langer Weg

Kapitel 14  
****

Ein langer Weg  
  
**D**er Weg aus dem Gebirge war mühselig und ging langsam vonstatten, denn sie rasteten häufig um auf einem kleinen Feuer Brühe für Legolas zu wärmen. Sein Körper brauchte die kraftspendende Brühe und auch die heilende Unterstützung durch den Kräutersud, den Aragorn jedesmal neu bereitete. Aber nie flößte er ihm diesen Trank selbst ein und er brach immer schon auf, wenn die anderen noch Rast hielten. Er suchte die Einsamkeit um mit seinem Schmerz und seinem Gewissen fertig zu werden.

Legolas' Zustand hatte sich weder verschlechtert noch verbessert, einzig Aragorn waren Veränderungen aufgefallen. Aragorn sah, daß die Striemen im Gesicht des Freundes verblaßten, unmerklich für weniger gute Beobachter, aber Aragorns Augen entging dies nicht. Nach den Wunden an Hüften und Beinen konnte er auf ihrem Weg durch die Berge nicht sehen. Die Möglichkeit, sie erneut ordentlich zu versorgen, war nicht gegeben. Aber allein der ruhige und langsam kräftiger werdende Atem und die sonstigen Veränderungen, die er bei Legolas bemerkt hatte, beruhigten sein Herz. Nefhithwen sah diese Veränderungen nicht und wollte schon verzweifeln, aber Aragorn machte ihr Mut und sie wollte glauben, spürte sie doch langsam Legolas' Finger wieder wärmer werden. Eiskalt waren sie gewesen, doch nun kehrte zögerlich das Leben in sie zurück. Nach der Hälfte der Strecke, sie hatten bereits eine Nacht im Freien verbracht, begann Aragorn, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil die Spuren der Wilden Männer, welche die Festung vor ihrem Angriff verlassen hatten, den gleichen Weg aus dem Gebirge nahmen und diese möglicherweise auf ihre Tiere und die Wachen gestoßen waren.

Am Morgen der zweiten Nacht schickte Thranduil, dem Aragorn seine Befürchtungen, betreffend ihrer zurückgelassenen Männer, mitgeteilt hatte, vier Elben als Vorhut aus. Sie sollten durchmarschieren bis zu ihrem Lager und dann Mitteilung machen. Aragorn trug einem von ihnen auf, in der Ebene nach Königskraut zu suchen und es zu sammeln. Seine Vorräte waren fast aufgebraucht und Legolas' Körper war noch weit entfernt davon, auf die heilende Wirkung der Kräuter verzichten zu können. Im Lager selbst wäre es auch dringendst an der Zeit, die Verbände zu wechseln. Aragorn hielt nach Spinnweben Ausschau, die er als Halt verwenden wollte. Allerdings war es nicht leicht, in dieser Jahreszeit noch Netze zu finden. Nefhithwen lächelte leicht, denn sie erinnerte sich an die Begebenheit im Garten, als Legolas das Kitz versorgte und sie das erste Mal sah, wie man Spinnweben sinnvoll einsetzte.

Nachdem Legolas abermals eine wärmende Brühe, es war die letzte die sie hatten, in kleinen Schlucken eingeflößt bekommen hatte, brachen sie wieder auf. Die Umgebung ging langsam von felsigem Grund in karstiges Gelände über. Immer öfter trafen sie auf einzelne Bäume, Gras und Sträucher wurden immer dichter. Einige Elben verschwanden im Gewirr der Landschaft. Sie wollten kleine Nager oder anderes Getier jagen, denn die Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Elben wie Galaner hatten beim Aufbruch in die Berge aus ihren Satteltaschen nur das Notwendigste mitgenommen, um sich nicht auf der Verfolgung zusätzlich zu belasten.

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als einer der Elben, die vorgeschickt worden waren, wieder zum Haupttrupp stieß und Entwarnung gab:  
„Herr, die Wachen sind unversehrt und auch die Tiere sind wohlauf. Nóm Sindarin: der Weiseund Ohtar Sindarin: Krieger haben die Horde rechtzeitig bemerkt und einen anderen Platz gewählt um auf uns zu warten. Da die Rotte in der Nacht durchkam, haben sie das gerade verlassene Lager nicht bemerkt und Wächter und Tiere blieben unbehelligt."  
Aragorn fragte:  
„Seid ihr wieder an den alten Lagerplatz zurückgekehrt?"  
„Nein, Estel, der Lagerplatz, den sie gewählt haben, ist weitaus besser. Eine kleine Höhle schützt dort vor dem Nachtwind und sogar ein Feuer kann unentdeckt angezündet werden."  
Aragorn nickte und bat den Elben ihnen den Weg zu weisen. Damit nahm der Trupp wieder seinen Weg auf und da das Gelände leichter zu begehen wurde, kamen sie auch rascher als bisher voran. Als sie die Höhlen erreichten, wurden sie von den Pferdewachen bereits mit Essen und Athelas Sindarin: Königskraut für Legolas' Versorgung erwartet.

Aragorn begann sogleich in einer Schale das Kraut zu zerstampfen und mit ein wenig warmem Wasser einen Brei daraus anzurühren. Er mußte die Auflagen auf Legolas' Wunden erneuern um nicht doch noch eine Wundentzündung zu riskieren.

Legolas wurde von der Trage auf ein vorbereitetes weiches Lager gehoben, das nahe an einem zweiten Feuer lag. Dort konnte er von allen Seiten her versorgt werden. Vorsichtig wickelten sie ihn aus den wärmenden Umhängen und Aragorn begann damit, einen Verband nach dem anderen zu erneuern. Der junge Elb zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion, aber seine Stirn war frei von Fieber, sein Atem zwar weiterhin flach, aber ruhig und gleichmäßig.

_**D**ie Schwärze die ihn umgab, war nicht mehr so tief und undurchdringlich, vielmehr wie eine mondlose Nacht. Legolas' Geist erwachte aus dem Nichts, das ihn die letzten Tage wie ein warmer Mantel umgeben hatte, aber noch immer ließen ihn die Müdigkeit und das Sehnen nach „Vergessen" nicht los. In seinem Herzen trug er die Erinnerung an Wärme und Geborgenheit durch Elben und Menschen, die ihn liebten und schwach fühlte er ihre Nähe – Nefhithwen, seinen Vater und ...  
Abermals suchte sein Geist nach Aragorn. Aragorn, sein Bruder, seine Hoffnung, wo war er? Aber noch war er zu schwach, um sich gegen die ihn einhüllende Nacht des Vergessens zu wehren und sein Geist driftete wieder ab. Noch einmal bäumte er sich kurz auf, griff nach dem Band der Zuneigung, hielt es fest. Die Dunkelheit zog ihn wieder fort, aber nicht ohne daß er ein Zeichen gegeben hatte.  
_

Thranduil hatte Legolas gestützt und dabei seine Hand gehalten, als Nefhithwen ihm wieder etwas nahrhafte Brühe einflößte. Gerade als er ihn niederlegte und die junge Königin ihn wieder zudeckte, drückten Legolas' Finger schwach und doch deutlich zu spüren die Hand seines Vaters und hielten sie fest. Thranduil blickte auf die Hand seines Sohnes, die, ausgemergelt wie sein ganzer Körper, in seiner Hand lag. Es war kein Traum, kein Wunschdenken, die Hand seines Sohnes hielt die seine. Sie krampfte nicht, und an ihm war kein Zeichen von Schmerz zu erkennen. Nein, die Hand hatte ein Zeichen gegeben. Ein Zeichen, daß er, sein Wille lebte, sein Geist noch nicht gegangen war, wenngleich seine Kraft nicht weiter reichte. Thranduil standen Tränen in den Augen und ein leicht verzerrtes, aber doch glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Nefhithwen anblickte. Sie nickte ihm zu und lächelte ebenfalls. Über Legolas hinweg, den sie beide von ganzem Herzen liebten, fanden ihre Herzen zueinander, schlossen ein Band und vergaben die Vergangenheit. Sie würden reden, irgendwann, aber nichts würde dieses Band der Liebe mehr durchtrennen können. Sie spürten ihre Nähe und Zuneigung und beides gab ihnen Kraft und Glauben, daß doch noch alles gut werden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen brach der Trupp Richtung Düsterwald über die Ebene von Laurelindórinan auf. Sie würden den Anduin kurz hinter den Wasserfällen des Rauros überqueren. Thranduil schickte Elben vor, um für Boote zu sorgen. An einer Stelle dort waren versteckt immer Boote vorbereitet, aber sie sollten sicherstellen, daß genügend auf ihrer Seite waren. Legolas konnte nicht durch das Wasser an der Furt transportiert werden. Die Kälte und Nässe wären für seinen ausgezehrten Körper zu gefährlich gewesen.

Am Abend kamen sie zum Anduin, aber es wurde bereits dunkel, weshalb sie darauf verzichteten noch am gleichen Tag den Fluß zu überqueren, da sie auf der anderen Seite ohnehin nicht weitergekonnt hätten. Die Elben hätten in der Nacht noch genug gesehen, aber sie wollten dies nicht ihren neuen menschlichen Freunden zumuten und auch für Legolas mußte gesorgt werden. Es war nicht erkennbar, ob ihn der Transport anstrengte oder sogar weiter schwächte. Sie hatten die Trage nicht über den Boden schleifend an einem Pferd festgemacht, sondern sie zwischen zwei Tiere gebunden. Ein sanftes Schaukeln war alles, was der verletzte Elb, wenn er denn etwas wahrnahm, merken sollte. Sie ließen die ganze Zeit die Tiere nur im Schritt gehen, um so behutsam wie möglich und ohne große Erschütterungen die Strecke hinter sich zu bringen.

Die Galaner entzündeten ein Feuer und alle versorgten ihre Tiere. Elben wie Menschen hatten in den letzten Nächten schlafen können und das Grauen der Feste fiel langsam von ihnen ab, aber den jungen Prinzen noch immer so reglos liegen zu sehen, schmerzte sie alle immer wieder aufs Neue. Die Luft war kühl und sie versammelten sich um das Feuer. Legolas lag nur ein wenig abseits, aber in der Windrichtung, daß die Wärme des Feuers ihn sanft umstrich und der kalte Lufthauch ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Abermals flößte man ihm sowohl einen Kräutersud zur Heilung als auch Brühe zur Stärkung ein und wieder war Aragorn zur Seite getreten und hielt Abstand. Das beunruhigte Gimli sehr und er ging zu seinem Freund und versuchte ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

Erst nach langer Weile antwortete Aragorn auf Gimlis Fragen und sprach leise und bedrückt:  
„Wenn wir morgen den Anduin überquert haben, werde ich mich von euch trennen. Thranduil wird nach Heilern schicken und diese werden sich um Legolas kümmern. Unter dem Volk der Waldelben gibt es hervorragende Heiler, sie werden nichts unversucht lassen."  
Gimli konnte nicht glauben was er hörte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er brummte:  
„Legolas braucht nicht nur Heiler, vielmehr braucht er seine Freunde und ihre Liebe. Auch wenn er genesen wird, seine Seele bedarf ebenso der Pflege und die können nur wir ihm geben."  
Er sah Aragorn von der Seite her an und sah, daß dieser wieder in sich zusammengesunken war. Gimli sorgte sich um ihn, denn für Aragorns Wunden gab es keine Pflege wie für die des Prinzen.  
Aragorn sah auf und blickte in Gimlis fragende Augen, als er antwortete:  
„In der Feste habe ich Legolas' Vertrauen in mich gebrochen, Gimli. Du kannst es nicht verstehen, aber aus Selbstsucht habe ich mein Wort, daß ich Legolas gab gebrochen. Ich muß gehen, wenn er vergessen soll. Ich habe ihm Qualen zugefügt, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern sollte. Die er vergessen muß. Bleibe ich, werden diese Wunden immer wieder aufgerissen und er sich meines Verrates immer wieder bewußt."  
Der König von Gondor schwieg einen Moment, bevor er hinzufügte:  
„Ich würde es nicht ertragen, Haß in seinen Augen zu sehen, Gimli. Jede Hoffnung auf Vergebung wäre dann für mich verloren. Halte mich bitte nicht auf. Ich kann nicht bleiben."  
Seine Stimme war immer verzweifelter und leiser geworden. Abrupt stand er auf, ging ohne jedes weitere Wort hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Gimli blickte ihm verwirrt nach und fragte sich:  
_‚Was für ein folgenschweres Versprechen kann das nur gewesen sein, daß Aragorn sich darüber nun so in Selbstvorwürfen verliert? Was kann Legolas von ihm so Endgültiges verlangt haben, daß Aragorn glaubt, daß ihre tiefe Freundschaft mit einem Schlag hinweggewischt sei?'  
_Gimli gab Aragorn im Stillen recht, er verstand es nicht und er war nahe daran Aragorn ob seines für ihn unverständlichen Verhaltens den Kopf zurechtzurücken.

_**L**egolas' Geist tauchte langsam aus der Dunkelheit auf, die ihn nun seit Tagen schon umfangen hielt. Er fühlte sich müde und schwach, konnte sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen war. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, die sich so schwer anfühlten wie Felsen aus dem Eisengebirge. In der Ferne hörte er Stimmen, die er kannte. Stimmen von Wesen, die er liebte. Er verstand nicht was sie sprachen, aber ihr Klang beruhigte ihn, ließ ihn wieder langsam dahindämmern in einen heilsamen Schlaf.  
_  
Am nächsten Morgen überquerten sie mit Booten das Wasser, die denen glichen, mit denen die Gemeinschaft der Neun einst diesen Fluß von Lothlorien bis zu den Wasserfällen hinunter gekommen waren. Legolas lag dabei weich gebettet in einem Boot, das Aranhathel und Celebril lenkten. Thranduil saß mit Nefhithwen in einem anderen und Gimli und Aragorn teilten sich ein Drittes. Alle anderen waren schon früh aufgebrochen, um mit den Pferden die Furt zu durchqueren, denn die Strömung war an den Wasserfällen für die Pferde noch zu stark.  
Von der Furt aus würden dann einige Elben bereits in Richtung Düsterwald aufbrechen um Nachricht zu bringen und die Heiler zu holen. Außerdem würden die meisten der Soldaten Galens unter der Führung von Toben nach Galawait reisen. Nefhithwen wollte mit vier Soldaten, darunter auf Thranduils Wunsch auch Amarn, den Elbenkönig in den Düsterwald begleiten.

Diese vier Soldaten begleiteten ihre Königin nicht aus Argwohn gegen die Elben, sondern weil mit ihnen der Kontakt nach Galawait aufrechterhalten werden sollte. Der Haß der Bewohner von Galen war noch so stark, daß Nefhithwen es für besser hielt, Galaner Botschaften überbringen zu lassen, um keine Elben zu gefährden.

Am anderen Ufer angekommen, schlugen sie erneut ein Lager auf und entzündeten ein Feuer, damit diejenigen, welche die Pferde durch das Wasser geführt hatten, ihre Kleidung trocknen konnten. Im Gegensatz zum Gebirge war das Klima hier in der Ebene noch verhältnismäßig mild, auch wenn man nun doch langsam den Winter kommen spürte, aber um mit nasser Kleidung noch einen ganzen Tagesritt vorzunehmen, war es doch schon zu kühl.  
Thranduil trat an Aragorn heran, der sich immer etwas abseits ihrer Gruppe hielt. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und der König Gondors wirkte wie ein alter Mann. Leise sprach der Elbenkönig den in Gedanken versunkenen besten Freund seines Sohnes an:  
„Aragorn! Aragorn! Kehrt zurück ins Leben. Ihr grämt Euch für etwas, das ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Kein anderer als sein Bruder, sein bester Freund konnte dies tun!"  
Der König Gondors schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte auf, direkt in Thranduils Augen und seine Lippen bebten, als er sprach:  
„Nein, Herr, gerade ich als dieser Freund und Bruder war derjenige, der als Einziger dies hätte nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte seinem verzweifelten Wunsch nachgeben und ihn gehen lassen müssen."  
Thranduil griff fest mit beiden Händen die Schultern Aragorns, drehte ihn zu sich, schüttelte ihn leicht und erwiderte heftig:  
„Was sprecht Ihr da für einen Unsinn! Legolas war von Sinnen, geschwächt, voll Fieber und von grausamen Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage gepeinigt. Er war zurückgekommen, müde und erschöpft, aber er hatte noch am Vorabend gekämpft. Nein Aragorn, das was er da schrie, war nicht der Wunsch seiner Seele, es war nur der Ausdruck seines gequälten Geistes."  
Aragorn blickte den Vater Legolas' zweifelnd an und fragte bitter:  
„Wie könnt Ihr da so sicher sein? Ich habe kaum Hoffnung, obgleich ich es mir so sehr wünsche."  
Der König der Elben blickte traurig in das müde Gesicht des einstigen Waldläufers und erwiderte:  
„Ihr quält euch unnötig, mein Freund. Legolas braucht _Euch_ ebenso wie die Liebe aller Anderen. Sein Weg wird noch ein langer und mühsamer werden, bis er die Schatten hinter sich gelassen hat. Ihr seid bislang alle Wege miteinander gegangen, warum nur habt Ihr nun kein Vertrauen und laßt ihn auf seinem schwersten Weg allein?"  
Thranduil schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete sorgfältig das Gesicht des Mannes vor sich, dann gab er auf in diesen dringen zu wollen und sprach resigniert weiter:  
„Bleibt wenigstens bis wir den Düsterwald erreicht haben und die Heiler zu uns gestoßen sind. Wenn Ihr glaubt, daß Euer Anblick Legolas nur wieder zurück in die Schrecken stößt, kann ich Euch nicht aufhalten, aber glaubt mir, _Ihr irrt Euch_."  
Er wandte sich dem Lager seines Sohnes zu. Aragorn aber verschwand im Nebel des späten Morgens.

_**L**egolas erwachte nur langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Noch immer war er keiner Regung fähig. Das Denken war mühsam, seine Glieder schwer. Er spürte, wie er vorsichtig angehoben wurde und wie man ihm versuchte etwas einzuflößen. Er schluckte und trank den Sud, der in ihm einen Brechreiz hervorrief. Er hustete und die Schale wurde von seinen Lippen genommen. Noch immer behutsam gehalten, hörte er, wie eine sanfte, warme und tiefe Stimme seinen Namen rief. Er kannte diese Stimme. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Er wollte „Adar!" rufen, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Müdigkeit und Dunkelheit umfingen ihn wieder und die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Unaufhaltsam dämmerte sein Geist wieder dahin und erneut hatte ihn der Schlaf mit in eine andere Welt genommen.  
_

Die Reiter mit den Pferden kamen zur Mitte des Vormittages. Die Pferde wurden ihnen abgenommen und sie konnten rasch ihre Kleidung am Feuer trocknen, bevor der nun nur noch aus vierzehn Personen bestehende Trupp aufbrach, um noch am gleichen Tag die Grenzen des Waldelbenreiches zu erreichen. Aragorn folgte der Bitte von Thranduil und ritt noch mit ihnen, hielt sich aber immer ein wenig abseits und war in Gedanken versunken. Kurz vor dem Düsterwald lenkte er sein Tier zurück zu Legolas' Trage. Thranduil hielt den Trupp an und beobachtete den König Gondors, der steif und ungelenk abstieg und zu Legolas trat. Ein jeder konnte erkennen, daß Aragorn für immer Abschied von Legolas nahm. Er beugte sich zu ihm nieder und küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Seine Hände umschlossen liebevoll Legolas' Gesicht und es schien, als wollte er sich dieses Gesicht nochmals tief einprägen. Eine Träne rollte ihm über die Wange, dann wandte er sich rasch ab, stieg auf sein Pferd, nickte Thranduil und Nefhithwen knapp zu und gab seinem Pferd die Zügel. Gimli blickte seinem Freund sorgenvoll nach. Es sah fast so aus, als wenn Aragorn aus ihrer Nähe floh, nicht einmal von ihm hatte er sich verabschiedet.

Gimli blickte zu Thranduil und den anderen Elben und er erkannte, daß sie das Gleiche dachten und sich verzweifelt fragten, was sie hätten tun können. Sie alle hofften im Herzen, daß auch Aragorns Wunden zu heilen begannen, wenn die Schrecken etwas weiter zurücklagen und er sich in der Liebe seiner Frau und seines Volkes geborgen fand.

Langsam zog der Trupp weiter. Thranduil führte die kleine Gemeinschaft entlang des Düsterwaldes, weil sie mit der Trage, auf der Legolas nach wie vor reglos lag, hier besser voran kamen, aber gegen Abend schlugen sie dann auf einer Waldlichtung ihr Lager auf. Das Lager war bereits für sie vorbereitet. Der gesamte Wald wurde von Elben bewohnt, und so fanden sie Erholung und Ruhe in einer sicheren Umgebung.

Die Galaner merkten sofort, daß die Elben regelrecht aufatmeten. Hier in ihrem Wald erstarkten sie. Hier fand ihr Geist, der um Legolas und mittlerweile auch um Estel trauerte, Labsal und Kraft. Ein leises Lied klang durch die Wipfel des Waldes und fast schien es schon, als würde der Wald selbst die Worte raunen. Amarn wandte sich an Aranhathel und fragte ihn schüchtern:  
„Sagt, was singen die Elben? Es klingt einerseits sehr traurig und doch so erhaben und voller Hoffnung."  
Aranhathel lächelte mild und fragte zunächst zurück:  
„Nennt mir bitte zunächst Euren Namen. Ihr habt euch trotz Eurer Jugend aus der Gemeinschaft der galanischen Soldaten hervorgetan, und dennoch kennen wir immer noch nicht Euren Namen. Und zu gerne wüßten wir, was unser Prinz für Euch getan hat, daß Ihr ihm so nahe steht."  
Der junge Mann lächelte scheu. Ihm war die Aufmerksamkeit, die er hervorrief, unangenehm.  
Celebril merkte dies und fügte lächelnd zu Aranhathels Worten hinzu:  
„Seid ohne Sorge. Unsere Neugierde ist wohlwollend gemeint. Der Prinz ist für uns so etwas wie ein Ziehsohn. Habt keine Scheu zu erzählen."  
Der junge Krieger nickte und antwortete:  
„Mein Name ist Amarn."  
Er scharrte mit seinem Fuß verlegen auf dem Boden, bevor er weitersprach:  
„Meine Familie hegt einen furchtbaren Haß auf die Elben. Ich habe ihn nie verstanden, denn keinem vom uns ist je ein Leid durch Euch entstanden und waren es nicht Elben, die im Ringkrieg an der Seite der Rohirrim standen? Ich ...".  
Er zögerte, als wenn er sich schämen würde.  
„Ich habe meine Zweifel immer vor meiner Familie verborgen", kam es dann doch über seine Lippen.  
Abermals hielt er inne und nagte dabei auf seiner Lippe. Die beiden Elben unterbrachen seine Gedankengänge nicht. Sie warteten geduldig, zeigte doch bereits diese kurze Erklärung, daß Amarn ein ungewöhnlicher, junger Mann war.  
„Legolas kam mit uns, als eines unserer Dörfer von Orks und Wilden Menschen angegriffen wurde. Er kümmerte sich um die Verletzten und rettete vielen das Leben, wo wir es bereits aufgegeben hatten. Er vereitelte einen Überraschungsangriff, war dabei mitten unter den Feinden und kämpfte um sein Leben. Er hatte seine Entdeckung riskiert, trotz der Übermacht, um uns zu warnen."  
Amarn blickte auf und sah zu den zwei Elben, die ihn offen und mit warmen Augen ansahen. Er atmete tief durch, weil er keine Abneigung erkennen konnte und sprach weiter:  
„Der Haß meiner Familie und meines Volkes, für mich immer unverständlich, hatte nun erst recht keine Grundlage mehr. Ich durfte den Prinzen noch öfter beobachten und habe seine Güte, Sanftmut und seine Liebe zu unserer Königin gesehen. Was immer diesen Haß hervorgerufen hat, mit Elben wie ihm kann es nichts zu tun haben."  
Thranduil war unbemerkt an die kleine Gruppe herangetreten und fiel nun in das Gespräch ein:  
„Stimmt. Der Unmut zwischen unseren Völkern hat allein mit meinem verletzten Herzen aus zu hochgeschraubten Erwartungen zu tun. Euer König, der Vater Nefhithwens, war mein Stiefbruder. Wir wußten lange nichts voneinander, haben uns spät gefunden, waren dann aber fast unzertrennlich, bis er sich in Eure Königinmutter verliebt hatte und mich verließ."  
Amarn war erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite getreten und blickte nun den König überrascht und verwundert an. Seine stille Frage mußte ihm auf der Stirn gestanden haben, denn Thranduil sprach weiter:  
„Ja, ich sagte absichtlich „mich". Ich habe seine Wahl damals als Verrat an mir und unserem Vater empfunden. Heute weiß ich, daß ich von ihm erwartet hatte einen Schwur zu erfüllen, den ich gegeben hatte, der aber ihm nichts bedeutete, weil er unseren Vater gar nicht selbst kannte."  
Er lächelte den jungen Soldaten verlegen an und fügte dann hinzu:  
„Ich war so impulsiv und dumm. Ich habe mich selbst der Verbundenheit mit meinem Bruder und seiner Familie beraubt. Als dann die Horden an Orks und Wilden Menschen unter der Herrschaft von Sauron und Saruman Euer Land überfielen, ließ ich Eure Königin im Stich, weil ich noch immer nicht begriffen hatte. Daraus ist der Haß entstanden. Ich hätte sie schützen und vielleicht dem Volk etwas Leid ersparen können."  
Der junge Soldat rief spontan aus:  
„Aber Herr, das kann doch keiner wissen! Vielleicht hättet Ihr auch gar nichts ausrichten können!"  
Thranduil lächelte dankbar ob dieses Einwandes und antwortete sanft:  
„Da habt Ihr wohl recht, junger Freund, aber ich habe es nicht einmal versucht und das ist schwer zu verzeihen."  
Er nickte der Gruppe noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann ab. Es hatte gutgetan auszusprechen, was er schon so lange auf dem Herzen trug und daß ihn dieser junge galanische Soldat nicht verurteilte, stimmte ihn froh.  
Thranduil drehte sich nochmals um und sprach lächelnd zu Amarn:  
„Das Lied erzählt von Legolas, von seinem Mut als Kämpfer, seiner Sanftmut als Freund und wie er immer wieder aufs Neue auch die Herzen anderer für sich einnimmt. Und es erzählt von Euch, seinem jungen galanischen Freund, der trotz des Hasses zwischen unseren Völkern ohne Vorbehalte für ihn eingetreten ist."  
Thranduil sah das verdutzte Gesicht des jungen Mannes, kam zurück, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach:  
„Jemandem einen Platz in einem Lied zu geben ist unsere Art Respekt und Achtung für denjenigen auszudrücken. Mit der Zeit werden weitere Verse sein Handeln begleiten und sein Leben in Erinnerung halten."

Die beiden Elben schmunzelten über das Gesicht von Amarn, nahmen ihm aber seine Verlegenheit, indem sie ihn einluden mit ihnen zu speisen und langsam entspannte sich der junge Soldat wieder. Ihm kam zu Bewußtsein, daß sowohl die Elben als auch ihr König ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Er spürte die Warmherzigkeit dieser Wesen und fühlte sich einfach wohl.

Thranduil, dem durch Amarn, ohne dessen Wissen, ein Stein vom Herzen genommen worden war, spürte eine neue Hoffnung und Zufriedenheit in sich. Er sog regelrecht die Kraft des Waldes in sich auf , denn alles hier erfrischte seine Seele. Das Leben war schön, er liebte Mittelerde und den Düsterwald, und die Hoffnung, daß sein Sohn genesen würde, bekam neue Nahrung in ihm.

Leise trat er an Nefhithwen heran, die bei Legolas Wache hielt. Zärtlich streichelte sie seine Hand und summte wieder das Lied, das seit seiner Befreiung immer wieder von ihr zu hören war.

_**D**a stehst du..._

mit traurigen Augen dein,  
öffnet er aber die Augen müd,  
leuchtet dein ganzes Gemüt.

Ich seh dich an, du blickst zurück.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln nur, ein kurzer Blick.  
Am Anfang wusste ich nicht so recht,  
ist es ein Zufall oder echt. (1)  


Thranduil legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, setzte sich nieder und fragte:  
„Sag, Tochter, was ist das für ein Lied, das so große Bedeutung für meinen Sohn hat, daß es ihn aus der Finsternis zurückholen konnte?"  
Die junge Königin blickte Thranduil mit sanften Augen an und erzählte ihm von der Gefangennahme und wie sie sich nach der Freigabe im Garten wiedergesehen hatten. Sie berichtete davon, wie Legolas, damals noch nicht ganz genesen, vor Schwäche zusammenbrach und in ihrem Schoß ruhte. Seither hatte Legolas sie immer wieder gebeten, ihm das Lied zu singen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Thranduil lächelte still und erwiderte schmunzelnd:  
„Schon als Junge hat er immer, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte von Elena ein Lied vorgesummt bekommen."  
Nefhithwen fühlte sich durch diese kleine Erinnerung Thranduils Legolas' Mutter sehr nahe. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, daß Elena, die Königin der Waldelben, sie vielleicht ablehnen könnte. Thranduil sah diese Furcht in ihren Augen, streichelte sanft über ihre Wange und sprach:  
„Sorge dich nicht, Tochter. Elena wird dich in ihr Herz schließen wie ich es getan habe. Sie wird dich lieben, wie Legolas dich liebt. Hab keine Furcht."

_**L**egolas war erwacht. Schwer waren seine Augenlider, aber langsam öffnete er sie ein klein wenig. Verschwommen war das Bild zunächst vor ihm, aber allmählich gewann es an Schärfe. Er war noch immer sehr müde und konnte sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen war. Aber er erkannte die Frau, die er liebte und neben ihr saß sein Vater. Sein Vater! Hatte der ihn nicht fortgeschickt? Und doch war er nun hier?'  
Legolas war verwirrt, aber die Müdigkeit machte es ihm schwer zu denken. Nefhithwen und sein Vater bemerkten nicht, daß er wach war. Er selbst war zu schwach, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und so lauschte er nur auf ihre Stimmen. Er hörte den letzten Satz seines Vaters und sein Herz jubelte. Was immer geschehen war, sein Vater hatte seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen angenommen. Legolas spürte neue Kraft und Zuversicht in sich aufkommen. Müde ließ er die Lider wieder sinken und schlief ein. Der Traum, in den er sank, war hell und angefüllt mit Liebe._

**D**u bist meine Sonne,  
die mein geschundenes Herz wieder heilt!  
Du bist mein Regentropfen,  
der mich labt und aus dem Tode zum Leben erweckt!  
_Du bist die Hoffnung,  
die meine Seele hielt und an meinen Körper band!  
Du bist mein Stern,  
der für mich in der Dunkelheit leuchtet und mich ruft!(2) _

(1) aus: "Du bist die richtige Frau" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.  
(2) aus: "Du bist mein Leben" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	20. Die Genesung

Kapitel 15

**Ein langer Weg - Die Genesung  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen zwei Heiler ein, die beide Legolas seit seiner Geburt kannten und ihn immer bei Verwundungen versorgt hatten. Als sie den jungen Prinzen so ausgemergelt auf der Trage liegen sahen, konnte man ihnen ihren Schmerz ansehen. Sie begannen sogleich, die Verbände zu erneuern und ihn selbst mit einem belebenden Sud zu waschen. Sanft massierten sie seine Muskeln und versuchten, diese zu lockern. Legolas stöhnte auf. Nefhithwens und Thranduils Mienen waren froh, auch wenn dieser Laut ihnen im Herzen wehtat, so war er doch eines der wenigen Lebenszeichen, die sie von ihm in den letzten Tagen erhalten hatten.  
Nachdem die Heiler ihr Werk beendet hatten, entschied Thranduil, von nun an den Weg durch den Wald zur Hauptstadt des Elbenreiches zu Fuß zu gehen. Er wollte den Galanern und seiner neuen Tochter, als diese sah er Nefhithwen nun an, das Reich der Waldelben zeigen und ihnen so ein wenig Geborgenheit vermitteln. Zudem hoffte er, daß sein Sohn die Kraft des Waldes, seiner Heimat, spürte und diese ihm half, an Leib und Seele zu genesen. Die Pferde wurden mit mehreren Elben voraus geschickt. Er bat Celebril mitzugehen und Elena von den Geschehnissen zu berichten. Celebril war ein alter Freund, und Thranduil vertraute darauf, daß dieser wußte, was er Elena zumuten konnte.

Dann brachen sie auf. Legolas war auf eine Trage aus grünen Weiden, gepolstert mit Moos, gelegt worden und eine Decke aus grünen Farnen bedeckte ihn und gab ihm Wärme. Die notdürftig zusammengezimmerte Trage aus der Feste hatte ausgedient. Sie war in kleine Stücke zerschlagen worden und hatte bereits die Nacht zuvor als Brennholz gedient. Nefhithwen und die Galaner staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, wie und womit die Elben eine stabile, leicht federnde Trage geschaffen hatten. Die Trage war an Kopf- und Fußende jeweils mit großzügigen Schlingen aus Lianen versehen, welche die Träger über ihre Schultern legen konnten und so das Gewicht des zu Tragenden von den Armen nahm. Dadurch konnten sie viel sicherer gehen, weil sie die Hände zum Abstützen frei hatten, wenn der Weg schmal oder steil wurde, und andererseits wurde die Trage dadurch immer so waagrecht wie nur irgend möglich gehalten.

Die Elben marschierten zügig, aber dennoch in einem gemäßigten Tempo durch Eryn Lasgalen, das Reich der Waldelben, das die Menschen früher lange Zeit den Düsterwald genannt hatten. Nefhithwen und die Soldaten blickten sich staunend um, denn sie hatten noch nie einen Wald mit so hohen Bäumen und so dichtem Blätterwerk gesehen. Nichts an diesem Wald war düster und beängstigend und sie fragten sich, woher er diesen dunklen Namen hatte. Die Königin und ihre Soldaten waren – gemessen an der für sie schier unendlich langen Lebenszeit der Elben – _überaus_ jung. So war ihnen nicht bewußt, daß dieser wahrlich düstere Name auf Zeiten zurückzuführen war, in denen der Düsterwald in großen Teilen von Wesen der Dunkelheit, wie den Riesenspinnen, beherrscht worden war. Trotz des gedrängten Grünwerkes ließ der Wald sanft schimmernd die Sonnenstrahlen des Tages wie goldene Bänder bis auf den Waldboden fallen. Der ganze Wald leuchtete in tausenden, kleinen Lichtblitzen in funkelnden Grüntönen auf, als wenn all seine Pflanzen mit Edelsteinen besetzt wären. Immer wieder, wenn ein Sonnenstrahl auf undurchdringliches Blattwerk fiel, schien es, als wenn die Farben des Waldes dort für den Moment einer Unendlichkeit besonders schillernd aufloderten. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Summen der Insekten, dem Rascheln des Windes im Laub, dem Zwitschern der Vögel und einer sanften Melodie, die durch die Wipfel glitt und sie auf ihrem Weg begleitete. Je länger Nefhithwen dieser Melodie zu folgen versuchte, um so deutlicher wurde ihr, daß es sich um das Lied handelte, das sie Legolas schon so oft gesungen hatte. Sie blickte Thranduil fragend an und er lächelte sanft und gab ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage zur Antwort:  
„Du erzähltest mir, wie es dazu kam, daß dieses Lied für euch beide eine solche Bedeutung hat. Ich sagte dir, daß Legolas von Elena auch immer, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte, ein Lied gesungen bekam."  
Thranduil fuhr Nefhithwen sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange und sprach dann mit einer Stimme voller Liebe weiter:  
„Es ist kein Zufall, daß auch Elena ihm dieses Lied vorsummte. Du kennst dieses Lied sicher von deinem Vater. Als Legolas noch klein war, brachte er ihn öfters zu Bett und sang ihm dieses Lied zum Einschlafen vor. Legolas liebte dieses Lied immer heiß und innig und Elena hatte es von Hûniest übernommen."  
Nefhithwen wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, denn sie erkannte, daß da sicher noch viel mehr war, was sie von ihrem Vater übernommen hatte, das ihn mit seiner Familie und seinem Volk verbunden hatte und sie erwiderte:  
„Vater hatte dieses Lied oft auf seinen Lippen und ich kenne die elbischen Worte, aber ich habe nie erfahren, was sie wirklich bedeuten. Vater sagte immer, erst wenn ich einen Menschen gefunden hätte, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte, würde er mir den Text offenbaren."  
Sie verfiel einen Moment in Melancholie und dachte daran, wie ihr Vater sie immer aufgezogen hatte, wenn sie versucht hatte, ihn zu überlisten, damit er ihr den Inhalt des Liedes verriet. Thranduil nahm ihre Hand und sprach:  
„Es sind nicht nur eine Melodie und ein paar Worte. Es ist immer wieder aufs Neue eine Liebeserklärung an das Leben an der Seite des oder der Geliebten mit allem, was es an Schönem birgt - mit den Kindern, den Jahreszeiten, der Wärme, der Poesie. Es ist eine Liebeserklärung an die schönen und glücklichen Momente mit denen, die man liebt."  
Er drückte Nefhithwens Hand ein wenig fester und begann, den Text in seiner sonoren, sanften und satten Stimme anzustimmen. Nefhithwen sah, daß die Elben, die sie begleiteten, glücklich lächelten. Sie konnte erkennen, wie sie es liebten, ihren König singen zu hören und als einige von ihnen in einer begleitenden Melodie in den Gesang einfielen, wurde ihr klar, wie sehr die Elben ihre Gefühle durch ihren Gesang ausdrückten. Ihr Vater hatte häufig ein Lied auf den Lippen gehabt und es war immer ein Ausdruck seiner Ausgeglichenheit und seiner Freude am Leben gewesen. Sie hatte es geliebt einfach dabeizusitzen und zu lauschen, wenn er las und dabei vor sich hinsummte.

Nefhithwen ließ sich in die Liebe fallen, mit der Thranduil das Lied sang. Als er es beendet hatte und nur noch die Melodie in scheinbar endloser Wiederholung weiter durch den Wald hallte, fragte sie leise:  
„Verrätst du mir den Sinn der Worte?" Und sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Thranduil lachte leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte dann mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf sie:  
„Nein, Tochter, das soll Legolas machen."  
Er lächelte verschmitzt, drückte sacht ihre Hand, als er ihre Enttäuschung sah und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Schläfe.

Unterwegs wurde Thranduil gewahr, daß sein Sohn wieder fieberte. Seine Haut glühte und war zugleich wächsern und feucht. Besorgt blickte er zu den beiden Heilern, aber diese beruhigten ihn und Nefhithwen indem sie erklärten:  
„Seid ohne Sorge, Herr, wir haben seinen Rücken und die Wunden dort gewaschen und die Entzündungsherde dort behandelt, worauf Estel, wohl wegen der schweren Verletzung der Hüften, zunächst verzichtet hatte. Das Fieber hat nun reinigende Wirkung und zeigt uns, daß der Heilungsprozeß begonnen hat."

_Legolas hatte den Gesang seines Vaters gehört, er spürte die sanften Erschütterungen der Trage, spürte die Wärme seiner Zudecke, und der Duft des Waldes, seiner Heimat, stieg ihm in die Nase. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, aber noch reichten seine Kräfte hierzu nicht. Schnell waren bleierne Schwere und Müdigkeit zurückgekehrt, die ihn immer nur kurze Zeit losließen. Aber der Gesang seines Vaters, die sphärischen Stimmen der Elben, die in den Gesang mit einer eigenen Melodie einfielen, umfingen seinen Geist wohltuend. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, gleichmäßiger und etwas tiefer. Legolas sank in einen erholsamen Schlaf und überließ sich ganz der heilenden Kraft des Waldes.  
_

Der Trupp aus Elben und Menschen war gut vorangekommen und am Abend wurden sie auf einer Lichtung bereits überraschend erwartet. Der Platz war das Zentrum eines kleinen Dorfes, das durch vom Boden in die Äste der Bäume hinein gebaute Stege und Wege erreichbar war. In schwindelnder Höhe waren Aussichtspunkte und feingliedrige Behausungen angelegt. Die Elben von Eryn Lasgalen lebten nicht grundsätzlich wie die Elben Lothlóriens ausschließlich in den Bäumen, aber sie kannten die Schönheit dieser scheinbar schwebenden Bauweise ebenso. Sie nutzten ihr Wissen um diese Baukunst, um in den Höhen der Bäume Dörfer zu errichten, wo ebenerdige Gebäude die Harmonie des Ortes stören würden. Die Waldelben waren noch mehr mit den Bäumen verbunden als die Elben des Lichts, weshalb ihnen die Reinheit des Waldes wichtig war.  
Die Überraschung aber war Elena, die auf der Lichtung stand und auf sie wartete. Thranduil eilte auf seine Gemahlin zu und nahm sie sanft in seine Arme. Zärtlich küßte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, und er erwiderte ihren Kuß lange und fast wie ein Ertrinkender, dem kostbares Naß geboten wurde. Thranduil löste sich nach einiger Zeit sanft von ihr und blickte in das schöne Gesicht seiner Königin, dann fragte er:  
„Celebril kann dich nicht getroffen haben, wenn du bereits hier bist. Du mußt aufgebrochen sein, bevor er den Palast erreichte. Wieso bist du hier und was wurde dir mitgeteilt?"  
Elena sah Thranduil traurig an und sprach:  
„Melethron, glaubst du wirklich, daß die Kunde über das Leid unseres Sohnes nicht in Windeseile einen jeden Bewohner und Untertan im Düsterwald erreicht hätte? So wie seine Verbannung, ist auch die Nachricht über deinen Aufbruch zur Versöhnung und nun seine schwere Heimkehr bereits an alle Ohren gedrungen. Das Volk leidet. Unsere Herzen bluten."  
Sie gab ihrem Gemahl noch einen sanften Kuß auf seine Lippen, wand sich dann aus seiner Umarmung und ging zur Trage, auf der ihr Sohn lag. Die Träger hatten sie vorsichtig abgesetzt und Nefhithwen war neben ihr auf die Knie gesunken und hielt Legolas' Hand, wie schon den ganzen Weg über. Aufschluchzend sank Elena nieder, und hielt sich entsetzt eine Hand an die Lippen. Ihr Sohn sah so ausgezehrt und zerbrechlich aus, und ihr Geist konnte den seinen nicht berühren. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihrer feingliedrigen Hand über seine eingefallenen Wangen. Dann holte die Königin tief Luft, besann sich wieder ihres Standes, richtete sich auf, gab ihrem Sohn sanft einen Kuß auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann an die Träger:  
„Taran wird euch führen. Es ist ein Lager für Legolas bereitet. Danach wird er Euch weisen, wo ihr Euch erholen könnt."  
Sie winkte einem jungen Elben, der schweigend vorging, während die Träger, seit dem Mittag zwei Soldaten der Galaner, Legolas' Trage wieder aufnahmen und ihm folgten. Elena griff nach der Hand der jungen Frau, die auf der anderen Seite der Trage gesessen hatte und nun die Träger begleiten wollte. Legolas' Mutter hielt die junge Galanerin zurück und blickte ihr offen in das Gesicht, mild lächelnd sprach sie:  
„Welch wunderschöne Augen. Selbst die Augen deines Vaters waren nicht so tief braun."  
Elena zog Nefhithwen sanft zu sich heran und umarmte die noch sehr scheue Geliebte ihres Sohnes herzhaft. Dann ließ sie Nefhithwen wieder aus ihren Armen frei und sprach:  
„Willkommen, Nefhithwen, sei von Herzen gegrüßt."  
Elena lächelte die etwas unsichere Nefhithwen aufmunternd an.

Nefhithwen war sprachlos. Sie hatte noch nie eine solch schöne Person gesehen. Ihr Vater hatte die Elben immer als das ‚Schöne Volk' bezeichnet. Er hatte auch berichtet, daß es unter den Elben von Caras Galadhon welche gab, die so schön waren, daß sie selbst für andere Elben überirdisch und nicht von dieser Welt erschienen. Aber Elena war eine Schönheit, erdgebunden, frisch und so lebendig wie das Blätterwerk des Waldes. Sie schien ein Teil dieses Waldes zu sein, gewachsen aus allen Elementen um sie herum. Ihr Haar schimmerte in den vielfältigen Farben des lichten Waldes und fiel so glänzend und füllig auf den Rücken nieder, als würden sie einem Wasserfall gleich fließen. Nur zwei kleine Zöpfchen aus den Haaren an ihrer Schläfe, die nach hinten gebunden waren, hielten die Haarpracht aus ihrem Gesicht.

Als Nefhithwen sich wieder gefangen hatte, lächelte sie scheu zurück und dankte für die Begrüßung. Sie war etwas irritiert, denn Legolas hatte überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter. Diese aber nahm Nefhithwen ihre Scheu, faßte sie erneut bei der Hand und zog sie einfach mit sich in die Wipfel der Bäume. Thranduil folgte ihnen lächelnd, in Gedanken den Valar für die unkomplizierte Art seiner Frau dankend, während die anderen Elben des Trupps und die Soldaten Galens von Bewohnern der Lichtung ihre Unterkünfte gewiesen bekamen.

Elena zeigte Nefhithwen, wo Legolas untergebracht war, aber da sich bereits wieder die Heiler um ihn kümmerten, führte sie die Geliebte ihres Sohnes weiter zu einem Raum, in dem bereits ein Abendbrot für mehrere Personen bereit stand. Der Raum war weit und geräumig, in den warmen Herbsttönen des Waldes gehalten. Seine leichte Ornamentik machte ihn edel und lud zum Verweilen ein. Es gab keine Sitzmöbel oder eine Schlafstatt in diesem Raum, statt dessen waren wunderschön gearbeitete Kissen, die mit den gleichen gewebten Ornamenten der Wände versehen waren, um einen niederen Tisch verteilt. Nefhithwen wollte protestieren und zu Legolas zurückkehren, hatte sie ihm doch versprochen da zu sein, wenn er seine Augen aufschlug, aber Elena war unnachgiebig, schob die junge Frau zum Tisch und sprach dabei:  
„Ich habe schon gemerkt, daß du nicht lange von Legolas fernzuhalten sein wirst." Sie lächelte versöhnlich und fuhr fort:  
„Aber die Heiler versorgen ihn gerade, wie du selbst gesehen hast, und du tust ihm keinen Gefallen, wenn du irgendwann völlig entkräftet neben ihm zusammenbrichst. Du wirst zunächst essen und wir werden ein wenig reden. Für heute Nacht habe ich ein Lager für dich neben Legolas richten lassen. Sei also beruhigt."  
Elenas Lächeln war so entwaffnend, daß Nefhithwen ihren Widerstand aufgab und sich ergeben auf einem Kissen niederließ. Zu ihnen gesellten sich nun noch Gimli, dem man zunächst seinen Raum gezeigt hatte und Aranhathel, der nachgesehen hatte, ob die Galaner mit allem, was sie brauchten, versorgt waren.

Elena begrüßte nun auch Gimli und tat es in einer überschwenglichen, liebevollen Art, daß Nefhithwen über die Schäkereien zwischen der Königin und dem Zwerg schmunzeln mußte. Sofort lockerte sich die Stimmung und alle langten mit gutem Hunger beim exzellenten Mahl zu. Erst nach dem Essen bat Elena ihren Gemahl von dem Geschehenen zu berichten. Thranduil zog seine Gemahlin zu sich und begann zögernd, aber dann immer schneller, von ihrer Reise seit seinem Abritt aus dem Düsterwald zu berichten. Es schien fast so, als müßte der König sich alles vom Herzen reden   
Nefhithwen durchlebte nochmals die vergangenen schrecklichen Augenblicke und bebte, während die Elbenkönigin Tränen in den Augen hatte. Elena hielt sich aber tapfer zurück und sprach dann leise:  
„Aragorn und Legolas. Zwei Wesen unterschiedlicher, wie sie nicht sein könnten und doch seit sie sich fanden verbunden, wie es noch enger nur zwischen Liebenden möglich ist. Aragorn wird an dem Schmerz zerbrechen, wenn Legolas' Genesung zu lange dauert. Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen und alle dachten an Aragorn. Schließlich war es Gimli, der wieder das Wort ergriff und fragte:  
„Ich habe Aragorn und Legolas im Rat von Elrond in Bruchtal kurz vor dem Ringkrieg zum erstenmal getroffen. Schon damals war die enge Verbindung zwischen den Beiden zu spüren gewesen, aber es war immer Legolas, der in der Nähe von Aragorn zu finden war, so deutlich im umgekehrten Fall ist es mir bei Aragorn nie aufgefallen. Wie kam es zu dieser Freundschaft?"

Thranduil sinnierte einen Moment, bevor er erwiderte:  
„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, Gimli Glóinssohn, und ich kann dir gar nicht alles erzählen, weil sich vieles meiner Kenntnis entzieht."  
Er blickte dabei vielsagend auf Aranhathel. Diesem wurde bei diesem Blick seines Königs und Freundes bewußt, wie sehr diesen wohl sein und Clebrils Schweigen geschmerzt hatte. Sie hatten sich als Leibwächter von Legolas für die Wahrung des Geheimnisses ihres Schützlings gegen ihren Freund und seinen Vater entschieden. Und Aranhathel erwiderte den Blick und sprach flüsternd:  
„Verzeiht."  
Es war Elena, die nun einwarf:  
„Ú-moe edaved, Sindarin: Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Aranhathel! Hättet Ihr nicht geschwiegen, würde Legolas Euch nicht so vertraut haben. Er wäre Euch entflohen, und Ihr hättet ihn nicht vor Schaden bewahren können. Ihr habt eine vernünftige Wahl getroffen und unser Vertrauen in Euch machte es uns leichter, daß unser Sohn ein Geheimnis vor uns hatte."  
Thranduil drückte seiner Frau einen sanften Kuß auf die Wange und fügte dann hinzu:  
„Sie hat recht, Aranhathel, es war gut so. Wir haben nur etwas in dieses Geheimnis hineininterpretiert, das gar nicht da war."  
Nefhithwen und Gimli, die nicht verstanden, wovon hier gesprochen wurde, sahen sich fragend an und Elena lachte ob dieses Blickes und knuffte ihren Gemahl, nun endlich zu berichten. Nefhithwen sah dies und mußte über die resolute Art der Elbenkönigin schmunzeln.  
Elena sah Nefhithwen an und sprach feixend:  
„Erst durch das Geständnis seiner Liebe zu dir ist uns bewußt geworden, was wir da in sein Geheimnis immer hineingedichtet haben. Es schmerzte uns, daß er sich uns nicht anvertraute. Aber warum sollte er auch, gab es da doch nichts, was uns berühren konnte."  
Gimli fiel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter, als ihm bewußt wurde, was die Königin da gerade über Aragorn und Legolas angedeutet hatte. Nefhithwen hingegen kicherte über die Offenheit der Königin und hielt sich lachend die Hand vor den Mund. Aranhathel konnte sich zwar ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, hielt sich aber sonst zurück. Nur der König, der in diesem Moment von der Offenheit seiner Gemahlin entgeistert war, rutschte verlegen auf seinem Platz herum. Schließlich brummte er etwas Unverständliches, nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein und herrschte dann die Anwesenden unwirsch an:  
„Wehe euch, wenn ihr jemals Legolas von unserer Vermutung erzählt."  
Gimli konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er prustete ob dieser Drohung des Königs los und sein Lachen war so ansteckend, daß für einen Moment die Sorgen um Legolas bei allen in den Hintergrund traten, als sie in das herzhafte, wohltuende Lachen des Zwerges einfielen. Selbst Thranduil, der zunächst versucht hatte, Gimli durch einen strengen Blick zu zügeln, konnte sich nicht länger bezähmen und fiel in die Heiterkeit ein.

Nach einer Weile, sie hatten sich alle nur mühsam wieder beruhigt, hakte aber Nefhithwen nach und griff damit Gimlis Frage erneut auf:  
„Wie kamt Ihr zu einer solchen Mutmaßung, Herr?"  
Und nun begann Thranduil davon zu erzählen, wie sich Legolas vor gut siebzig Jahren nach einem Streit mit ihm, Elrond und seinen Söhnen anschloß, um gegen Orks auszuziehen, die sich in den Emyn Muil festgesetzt hatten und immer wieder raubend und mordend, ähnlich wie heute, über das Land Rohans zogen. Der König von Gondor hatte um Hilfe ersucht und die Bande zwischen den Menschen von Gondor und den Elben von Bruchtal waren durch Aragorn eng. Aragorn und Legolas standen sich in diesem Kampf zur Seite, aber Abwehr und Vertreibung der Orks dauerte fast vier Jahre. Nach dem Kampf trennten sich die Wege der Kampfgefährten, Aragorn zog ins Dunland, die Elben Bruchtals begleiteten ihn ein Stück und kehrten über das weiße Gebirge nach Imladris zurück. Legolas wollte mit den Elben Eryn Lasgalens den Anduin bis zu den Wasserfällen hinaufsegeln und von dort zum Düsterwald weiterziehen. Aber sie wurden auf dem Anduin von Korsaren überfallen und in die Sklaverei verkauft.

Thranduil hielt in seinem Bericht inne. Er atmete schwer und man sah ihm an, wie ihn die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit mitnahmen. Es war Aranhathel, der weitersprach, und so seinem König die Möglichkeit gab, sich wieder zu fangen.  
„Die Korsaren verkauften die gefangenen Elben an Sauron und was dieser mit Elben machte, war zu jener Zeit zwar nur ein Gerücht, aber ein schreckeneinflößendes und es war noch nie zuvor ein Elb aus seiner Gewalt entflohen. Wir alle sahen das Erstarken des Bösen, wollten es aber nicht wahrhaben."  
Nun meldete die Elbenkönigin sich wieder zu Wort und erzählte weiter. Sie hielt dabei Thranduils Hand fest in der ihren und spürte sein Beben:  
„Wir erfuhren zunächst nichts davon, daß der Kampf vorbei war. Alle Beteiligten, bis auf die wenigen Elben aus dem Düsterwald, waren heimgekehrt, aber da sich ihre Wege bereits in den Wiesengründen von Rohan getrennt hatten, wurde keinem bekannt, was mit diesem Teil der Kampfgefährten geschehen war, bis es tatsächlich Elben gelang, aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Dies geschah ein ganzes Jahr nach dem der Kampf in Rohan geendet hatte. Sie konnten sich bis Osgiliath flüchten und waren in erbärmlichen Zustand. Der Truchseß Ecthelion II von Gondor war kurz zuvor gestorben und sein Sohn Nachfolger. Denethor II hatte zwar noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Elben, aber weil sie um Benachrichtigung von Aragorn baten, gewährte er ihnen Unterstützung."

Gimli fiel der Königin ins Wort und fragte schmerzlich berührt:  
„Ist das die Begebenheit, in der Legolas schon einmal ein solches Leid durchleben mußte?"  
Und der König antwortete:  
„Ja, Gimli, damals glaubte ich, ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal verloren zu haben. Aragorn hatte Gondor gegen die Korsaren unterstützt, deshalb wurde er benachrichtigt, während die Elben zum Düsterwald zurückkehrten. Nachdem, was ich durch sie erfahren hatte, brach ich mit einigen Getreuen auf um Legolas zu befreien."

Der König dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, dann fuhr er mit der Erzählung fort:  
„Als wir nach Osgiliath kamen, war Aragorn uns schon weit voraus und durch seine Hinweise fanden wir rasch den Weg zu dem Aufenthaltsort der Orks und konnten nach einem harten Kampf nicht nur Legolas, sondern auch etliche andere Gefangene befreien. Wir erfuhren, daß Legolas für den Fluchtversuch gesorgt hatte und sich opferte, als die Fliehenden beinahe entdeckt wurden. Die Befreiten berichteten auch, daß er immer für Schwächere eingetreten war und oft dafür bitter bezahlen mußte. Sie wußten, wohin Legolas nach dem Fluchtversuch gebracht worden war, und das Wissen darum, daß wir ihn aus den Folterkammern Saurons holen mußten, machte Aragorn und mich rasend und so kämpften wir uns den Weg bis zu Legolas unbarmherzig frei. Er hatte körperlich sehr gelitten, aber vielmehr war es seine Seele(1), die Wunden von Saurons Versuchen trug, ihn zu einem Dunkelelben zu machen. Wir kehrten mit Legolas heim, der sich nur langsam erholte. Aragorn blieb die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite. Beide waren kaum voneinander zu trennen, bis Legolas wieder ganz der Alte war."

Gimli wippte schon eine ganze Weile unruhig auf seinem Platz umher, als er einfach dazwischen fragte:  
„Aber was hat das nun mit seinem Geheimnis und Eurer falschen Annahme zu tun?"  
Thranduil lachte ob dieser Ungeduld auf und erwiderte:  
„Nun, nachdem Legolas wieder genesen war, wollte ich nicht, daß er Düsterwald gleich wieder verließ, aber ich konnte ihn nicht halten. Zunächst verschwand er heimlich und als ich merkte, daß ich ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte, ließ ich ihn gehen, aber unter der Bedingung, daß entweder Celebril oder Aranhathel an seiner Seite zu finden sein mußten. Ich hatte ihn schon zum zweiten Mal beinahe verloren und er war doch noch so jung."  
Thranduils Stimme hatte einen um Verständnis heischenden Ton angenommen.  
Nefhithwen und Gimli sahen sich erstaunt an und die Königin, die diesen Blick richtig deutete warf dazwischen:  
„In euren Augen ist Legolas als Elb schon uralt, aber gebt zu, selbst ihr seht in ihm auch immer den Jungen, einen Mann von vielleicht zweiundzwanzig Jahren. Legolas ist soviel älter, als ihr es erfassen könnt und doch ist er im Verhältnis zu dem Alter, das möglich ist, für uns ebenso noch ein junger Mann, wie für euch. Für uns wird er immer unser Kind bleiben, er ist unser einziger Sohn."  
Gimli blickte nachdenklich und erwiderte:  
„Wenn ich es so recht bedenke, hat Legolas nie mit seinem Alter hausiert und im Zusammensein mit Aragorn wirkte es für mich immer so, als wenn er der jüngere Bruder der Beiden wäre. Er ist soviel älter und weiser, als wir es je erlangen können und doch berührt mich gerade seine Jugend."  
Thranduil nickte nur zu den Worten Gimlis und fuhr fort:  
„Ich erfuhr nichts von Aranhathel und Celebril, aber Erzählungen Reisender berichteten davon, daß ein ungewöhnliches Paar das Land durchstreifte – ein Elb und ein Mensch. Und man erzählte sich, daß diese beiden sich verstanden, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, wie man das gleichwohl nur von Verliebten kennt."

Abermals begann nun Gimli schallend zu lachen. Er schlug sich immer wieder feixend mit der Hand auf den Schenkel und prustete:  
„Was für ein Bild! Diese Vorstellung! Und Ihr nahmt an, Euer Sohn hätte sich in einen Menschen verliebt, nur weil Reisende so einen Unfug erzählten?"

Thranduil blickte Gimli böse an und schwieg, bis sich der Zwerg wieder beruhigt hatte und erwiderte dann:  
„Ihr müßt zugeben, Ihr habt vorhin selbst gesagt, daß Euch die Nähe der beiden aufgefallen war. Und ich nahm das halt auch einfach hin, weil unser Sohn zum einen vorher noch nie Interesse an einer Elbin gezeigt hatte, und zum anderen zuvor nie ständig den Düsterwald verlassen wollte. Er streifte selten durch das Land, erst mit Aragorn änderte sich das. Und mir wäre es oft lieber gewesen, er wäre zuhause geblieben. Aber ich mache Aragorn keinen Vorwurf. Ich selbst war dumm. Hätte ich Aragorn als das, was er für Legolas war, erkannt und angenommen, als Legolas' Freund und Bruder, ich hätte sie nicht immer aus dem Düsterwald fortgetrieben."

Die letzten Worte hatte Thranduil sehr heftig und mit einer großen Portion Selbstanklage ausgesprochen, so daß Nefhithwen ihre Hand tröstend auf die seine legte. Aber Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte verlegen zurück und sprach:  
„Ich danke dir, Tochter, aber ich habe damals den gleichen Fehler begangen, wie bei deinem Vater. Ich glaubte, es müsse immer alles nach meinem Willen gehen. Ich habe dadurch meinen Bruder verloren und nun beinahe auch meinen Sohn. Ich danke den Valar, daß sie mir abermals eine Chance gegeben haben und ich hoffe, es endlich begriffen zu haben."

Elena legte ihrem Gemahl sanft ihre Arme um den Hals und küßte ihn zärtlich, um ihn zu trösten, aber auch um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr seine Worte sie glücklich machten. Einen Moment lang herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen in der Runde, als sich ein Heiler am Raumdurchlaß durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte. Alle blickten in seine Richtung und auf ein Zeichen Thranduils hin trat er näher und berichtete kurz, daß Legolas' Fieber endlich sank und seine Bewußtlosigkeit in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf übergegangen war. Die Königin dankte dem Heiler und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Als dieser gegangen war, erhob sich Nefhithwen und bat um Vergebung, aber sie wollte nun an die Seite Legolas' eilen und dort bei ihm versuchen, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Elena stand ebenfalls auf, ging zur jungen Frau und nahm sie nochmals in die Arme. Diesmal tat sie es fest und mit einer warmen Herzlichkeit, die Nefhithwen endgültig alle Scheu und Zurückhaltung nahm und sie die Umarmung von Legolas' Mutter erwidern ließ. Sie lächelte dem König noch einmal zu, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

Aranhathel erhob sich ebenfalls und wollte sich verabschieden, aber der König hielt ihn einen Moment noch zurück:  
„Du und Celebril habt all die Jahre gewußt, was wir dachten. Ihr hättet unseren Irrtum leicht bereinigen können, aber ihr habt aus Liebe zu unserem Sohn geschwiegen, habt sein Geheimnis, daß gar keines war, bewahrt, bis ich selbst erkennen konnte, was meinen Sohn und Aragorn so tief verbindet. Ich weiß nicht ob das gut war, aber ich danke dir und Celebril für eure Treue. Ihr wart mir immer gute Freunde und Leibwächter, und ihr habt genauso über ihn gewacht. Danke."  
Aranhathel sah seinen König nachdenklich an und sprach dann:  
„Wir lieben Euch, wie ihn. Ihr seid Düsterwald. Legolas ist sein Licht. Düsterwald ohne Euch und Ihr ohne ihn ist nicht vorstellbar, aber er ist noch so jung und er weiß, daß er nie sein Volk regieren wird. Er sucht Aufgaben, die ihm das Gefühl geben, Sinnvolles zu tun. Aragorn, sein Schicksal und damit das Schicksal Mittelerdes im Kampf gegen Sauron zu unterstützen, erschien ihm als Aufgabe, für die es wert war, Düsterwald zu verlassen und sein Leben zu riskieren. In der Liebe zur Königin von Galen hat er nun eine neue Aufgabe, die ihn abermals von Düsterwald fortführt. Vielleicht ist Eryn Lasgalen nicht sein Schicksal, denn wenn Ihr zu den Grauen Anfurten geht, werden die Elben des Düsterwaldes folgen."  
Mit diesen nachdenklichen Worten verließ Aranhathel den Raum. Er war fast so alt wie Thranduil und kannte ihn seit seinem dreihundertsten Lebensjahr, weshalb er sich diese eindringlichen Worte an seinen König und Freund erlauben konnte.  
Thranduil war nun sehr still und Gimli verabschiedete sich ebenfalls leise zur Nacht. Zurück blieben ein nachdenklicher König und seine Königin. Elena nahm wieder Platz und zog ihren Gemahl in ihren Schoß. Sanft streichelte sie sein Haar, während er zärtlich ihren Arm liebkoste. Elena begann leise zu summen. Es war die Melodie jenes Liedes, das Legolas so liebte, und behutsam wiegte sie ihren Mann in den Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfe beschwerten sein Gemüt. Thranduil spürte die fürsorgliche Nähe und Liebe seiner Frau, ihr Verständnis, ihre Stärke, und er schloß ergeben seine Augen und ließ sich von ihr in die Welt erholsamen Schlafes entführen.

(1)Spoiler: In der Zeit von 2953 – 3018, die Anfänge um die Entwicklung des Ringkrieges im dritten Zeitalter. Die letzten Bewohner Itiliens verlassen das Land. 2957-80 Aragorn unternimmt seine großen Fahrten und dient sowohl Thengel, dem König von Rohan als auch Ecthelion II., dem Truchsess von Gondor. Er kehrt danach zum Volk der Elben zurück und besucht Lothlórien. Dort trifft er erneut auf Arwen. Er gibt ihr Barahirs Ring und das Paar verlobt sich auf dem Cerin Amroth.

Wegen verstärkt umherziehender Banden an Orks und Korsaren ruft Gondor um Hilfe. Aragorn, sowie die Elben Ithiliens, die, nachdem der Berg in Mordor wieder Feuer zu speien begonnen hatte, eine neue Heimat in Imladris gefunden hatten, eilten zur Hilfe. Ihnen schloß sich Legolas, Prinz vom Düsterwald mit einigen Kriegern nach einem Streit mit seinem Vater an. In Gondor begegneten sich Aragorn und Legolas zum ersten Mal und die tiefste Freundschaft zwischen Elben und Menschen, die Mittelerde je gesehen hatte, nahm im gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Ausbreitung des Bösen ihren Anfang

Trotz Sieges, kehrte Legolas aus dem Kampf nicht zurück und mußte sich statt dessen der Finsternis stellen. Nur durch die Verwegenheit seines Vaters und die Freundschaft Aragorns wurde Legolas gerettet. Das Schicksal hatte die beiden ersten Glieder der Ringgemeinschaft bereits miteinander verwoben, lange bevor die Vernichtung des Ringes Saurons seinen Lauf nahm. 


	21. Neuanfang

Kapitel 16

**Neuanfang  
**  
_**L**egolas öffnete erschöpft die Augen, seine Glieder schmerzten und er spürte brennend die Peitschenhiebe auf seinem Rücken. Gequält erkannte er, daß dies alles kein Alptraum war, sondern er sich wirklich in einem Folterkeller befand. Ein höhnisches Lachen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und aus dem Dunkel kam eine Hand mit einem glühenden Stab auf ihn zu. Panik kam in ihm auf, als die verkrüppelte und furchtbar anzusehende Hand mit dem Pfahl sich ihm immer mehr näherte. Er wollte sich wehren, konnte sich aber nicht rühren, wollte fliehen, konnte aber nicht entkommen, wollte aufgeben, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Dann bohrte sich der Stab quälend langsam seinen Weg durch Fleisch und Knochen. Legolas schrie und sein Körper bäumte sich auf...'  
_  
Nefhithwen war augenblicklich an Legolas' Seite. Sein Schrei hatte sie bis ins Mark getroffen. Im Licht der Öllampen sah sie, wie er sich wand und in einem Alptraum gefangen, erneut die Folter durchlebte. Sie hielt ihn mit ihrer ganzen Körperkraft nieder, aber die Qualen, die er durchlebte, verliehen ihm ungeahnte Kräfte. In diesem Augenblick erschienen Thranduil und Elena in der Türe. Die Königin erkannte sofort die Situation und wandte sich rasch ab, um nach den Heilern zu schicken. Der Elbenkönig dagegen eilte an das Lager seines Sohnes. Er nahm ihn auf, zog ihn fest an seine Brust und hielt dessen Gegenwehr stand. Er sprach zu Nefhithwen:  
„Halte seinen Kopf, Tochter. Sing ihm euer Lied. Durchdringe die Pein, die er gerade durchmacht. Die Kraft, mit der er sich im Moment aufbäumt, wird bald erlahmen, und dann geht es ihm schlechter als zuvor. Du mußt ihn erreichen!"  
Die Stimme Thranduils überschlug sich fast vor Sorge um seinen Jungen.

Nefhithwen streichelte immer wieder Legolas' Gesicht. Ganz sanft wischte sie die Tränen fort, die über seine Wangen liefen und dicht an seinem Ohr sang sie ihr Lied. Sie konnte nicht mehr ertragen, wie Legolas sich vor Qualen wand, als plötzlich alle Wehr erlahmte und sein Leib in den Armen Thranduils zusammensank.  
„Legolas! Bitte! Melethron! Erwache! Erwache!", rief sie verzweifelt.  
Thranduil blickte auf das bleiche, leblose Gesicht seines Sohnes und suchte verzweifelt nach Zeichen des Lebens, als sich ein krampfhafter Husten aus Legolas' Brust löste und er heftig nach Luft rang. Der Elbenkönig richtete seinen Sohn noch ein wenig mehr auf, damit dieser besser atmen konnte. Er legte dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und strich behutsam immer wieder über seinen Rücken, bis sich der Atem seines Sohnes beruhigt hatte. Nefhithwen liefen die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen. Dieser Anfall ihres Geliebten, der ihm beinahe den Tod brachte, war zuviel für sie. Elena, die mittlerweile mit den Heilern zurückgekommen war, ließ sich an der Seite der jungen Frau nieder, nahm sie fest in ihre Arme und schenkte ihr Trost. Thranduil legte zusammen mit den Heilern Legolas wieder nieder. Vorsichtig träufelten sie ihm eine dunkle Flüssigkeit ein und bereits nach kurzer Zeit entspannten sich seine Muskeln mehr und mehr.

In der Türe stand schweigend Gimli und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er konnte nicht helfen und verspürte einen tiefen Schmerz in sich. Zur Untätigkeit verdammt konnte er nur zusehen, wie Legolas litt, und er fragte sich, ob er nicht besser mit Aragorn gegangen wäre. Hier konnte er nichts tun, und der König von Gondor bedurfte ebenfalls eines Freundes. Doch dann dachte er bei sich, daß auch Aragorn zunächst Trost bei seiner Gemahlin finden würde und sein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit wurde immer tiefer. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und näßten seinen Bart. Unwillig wischte er sie fort und wandte sich ab. Er ging hinaus in den Wald und sein tiefes, schwermütiges Lied klang durch die Nacht. Ein Großteil der Elben lauschte überrascht. Aber einige unter ihnen kannten das Lied bereits, und sie wußten, wer da in seiner ganz eigenen Weise, der ihren nicht unähnlich, eines Freundes gedachte.

Die Heiler waren mit der Versorgung von Legolas fertig und Haron, der Erste unter ihnen, sprach nun zu seinem König und den beiden Frauen:  
„Wir müssen noch öfter mit so etwas rechnen. Das Furchtbare, was er erlebt hat, hat sich in seinen Geist gefressen und sein Körper reagiert auf die Erinnerungen, als wenn er sie in diesem Moment durchleben würde. Je stärker er mit der Zeit wird, um so weniger heftig werden die Folgen sein, aber sein Geist wird länger brauchen als sein Körper um zu genesen."  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und blickte traurig auf seinen Prinzen, dann sprach er mit einem Ton der Resignation in seiner Stimme weiter:  
„Herr, wir haben dies mit ihm schon einmal durchgestanden. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie sehr nun die Vergangenheit wieder aus der Tiefe auftaucht und das neue Geschehen verstärkt. Legolas war im Geist immer stark."  
Er zögerte und fuhr dann leise fort: „Wir wollen hoffen."  
Damit erhob er sich vom Lager des Prinzen und wandte sich mit seinem Helfer zum Gehen, als ihn die Königin zurückhielt und ängstlich fragte:  
„Haron, bitte! Ihr seid solange ich mich erinnern kann bei unserer Familie. Sagt uns, was Ihr wirklich denkt!"  
Der Heiler wandte sich an die Königin um und erwiderte mit belegter Stimme:  
„Herrin, ich habe nie Furchtbareres gesehen, das einem Elben angetan wurde. Ich will mir selbst im Herzen einen Funken Hoffnung erhalten, wenngleich ich nicht weiß, womit ich ihn nähren soll."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ der Heiler die Familie, die sich nun untereinander Trost zu spenden versuchte. Lange Zeit saßen sie so beieinander und hielten sich in den Armen oder an den Händen und sprachen kein Wort und auch sie lauschten dem Lied Gimlis, als plötzlich in ihre Gedanken hinein ein Name geflüstert wurde. Leise, aber doch deutlich und mit einem Unterton der Verzweiflung, der besonders Nefhithwen mit einem Schlag wieder an Legolas' Seite brachte.  
„Legolas!" rief sie sanft und zärtlich seinen Namen und küßte sacht seine Lippen.  
Der Prinz öffnete langsam seine Augen und flüsterte erneut:  
„Nefhithwen."  
„Ich bin hier. Bin ganz nah bei dir, Melethron. Hab keine Angst, ich bin da", kam es eindringlich von ihr und sie nahm seine Hand fest in die ihre und strich mit ihrem Daumen immer wieder leicht über die Innenfläche.

Elena und Thranduil hielten sich in den Armen und beobachteten still diese Szene. Sie wollten die beiden Liebenden jetzt nicht stören und Legolas vielleicht dadurch noch überfordern, aber sie konnten sich nicht dem süßen und doch schmerzlichen Moment entziehen, in dem ihr Sohn seine Entscheidung für oder gegen das Leben traf. Sie beteten zu den Valar, daß Legolas noch genügend Kraft hatte, um die Stärke, die ihm hier geboten wurde, zu erkennen und anzunehmen. Er war nicht mehr allein und mußte seinen Kampf gegen die Schmerzen und die Erinnerung nicht allein ausfechten. Die, die ihn liebten, waren an seiner Seite.

Im Flackern der Öllampen sahen seine Eltern, wie Legolas die junge Frau neben ihm lange, müde und flehentlich anblickte, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder seine Augen schloß:

**I**ch will nicht mehr auf Erden weilen, möchte weit weg in die Unsterblichen Lande um dort Erlösung zu finden, doch ihr laßt mich nicht gehen. Die Erlösung war so greifbar nah, doch ihr holtet mich in den Schatten meines Körpers zurück. Es sollte nie ein Morgen geben, denn einzig eine Qual ist mein Leben'(1)  
__

Elena schluchzte auf und preßte eine Hand an ihre Lippe um nicht verzweifelt Legolas' Namen zu rufen. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade beobachten mußte. Nicht glauben, daß ihr Sohn aufgab. Man hörte nur das leise Zischen der Öllampen, wenn sich ein Rußkorn abermals in die Flammen verirrte. Lange herrschte Stille in dem Raum und auch Nefhithwen war keines Schmerzenslautes mehr fähig. Sie hatte so gehofft, die Valar so sehr angefleht, ihr den Mann, den sie liebte, nicht auch noch zu nehmen, und nun...?

_Er lag so still und sein letzter Blick  
_  
**G**ib mir meine Ruh, nimm mir die Scham, die Angst und den Schmerz!(2)

hatte sie so sehr um Frieden und Ruhe angefleht, daß es ihr das Herz entzwei gerissen hatte. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand, die sich in der ihren nun so kühl und leblos anfühlte, als sich seine Finger plötzlich mit sanftem Druck um ihre lange, schmale Hand schlossen. Sie blickte fast erschrocken zu seinem Gesicht auf. Legolas hatte wieder die Augen geöffnet, bittend und schwach kam es von seinen Lippen:  
„Ich liebe dich, Nefhithwen, laß mich gehen, ich bin so müde und ohne Hoffnung."  
Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen und für einen Moment schloß er gequält seine Augen, dann sprach er atemlos weiter:  
„Ich kann aber nicht gehen mit der Erinnerung an deine Tränen." Und seine Augen waren flehentlich auf sie gerichtet.

Nefhithwen strich ihm gefühlvoll über sein Haar und kam seinem Gesicht ganz nahe, während sie noch immer seine Hand umschloß und sie erwiderte seinen erschöpften Worten:  
„Dann bleib! Bitte, Geliebter, bleib! Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, die Schrecken werden vergehen und meine Liebe wird dir immer Kraft geben. Hab Vertrauen, Legolas. Ich bitte dich, vertraue der Kraft unserer Liebe!"  
Legolas ließ sich fallen in die Tiefe von Nefhithwens Augen.

_**L**iebste! Willst du mich beschützen mit deiner Kraft? Willst du mich bewahren, vor des Grauens Macht? Verstehe doch Liebste, ich will einfach fort, ich bin nicht mehr stark, nur müde und schwach!__(3)__  
_

Er sog die Kraft und Zuversicht, die aus ihnen strahlte, förmlich in sich auf und seufzte:

**Z**eig mir, daß unsere Liebe stärker ist  
als alles Leid.'(4)

Dann nickte er nur müde und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Mit der wenigen Kraft, die er noch besaß, drückte er nochmals Nefhithwens Hand und schlief dann ein. Sein Atem ging ruhig, flach, aber gleichmäßig und kraftvoll. Eine Träne stahl sich aus dem Auge der jungen Königin und mit einem Lächeln blickte sie zu den Eltern von Legolas hinüber. Thranduil und Elena sahen sie erleichtert und glücklich an. Ihr Sohn hatte sich für das Leben entschieden. Seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen war die Kraft, die dies bewirkt hatte. Einen größeren Grund, diese Liebe als Geschenk zu betrachten, konnte es in ihren Augen nicht mehr geben.

Die weitere Nacht verlief ruhig und die Königsfamilie kam zur Ruhe. Am nächsten Tag brach der Trupp weiter in Richtung Hauptstadt und Palast auf. Nefhithwen wich keinen Moment von Legolas' Seite und hielt ständig seine Hand. Sie hatte Angst, er könnte sie nicht spüren, wenn er sie brauchte. Thranduil und Elena schritten hinter der Trage ihres Sohnes und Gimli ging in einer Gruppe von Elben etwas weiter am Ende des Zuges. Thranduil blieb schließlich stehen, deutete seiner Gemahlin an weiterzugehen und wartete, bis der Zwerg ihn passierte. Der Elbenkönig ging eine ganze Weile schweigend an Gimlis Seite, bis er sprach:  
„Gimli, Freund, ich weiß, daß jenes Lied letzte Nacht von Euch gesungen wurde. Und ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, daß es ein Lied des Abschiedes ist. Ihr habt es bereits in den Bergen gesungen und dort war es noch angebracht, aber laßt Euch gesagt sein, Ihr habt keinen Grund mehr es zu singen", Thranduil blickte bei diesen Worten den Zwerg gütig an.

Gimli blickte erst lange geradeaus ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, dann fragte er:  
„Wie könnt Ihr so gewiß sein? Die Qualen, die er letzte Nacht durchlebte, zehren ihn aus. Er liegt so bleich, sein Körper ist ein Schatten seiner selbst und wenn er die Augen öffnet, flehen sie einen um Erlösung an. Aragorn hatte vielleicht recht. Lassen wir ihn aus egoistischen Gründen nicht gehen? In Mandos' Hallen würde er Frieden, Erholung und Erlösung finden."  
Thranduil legte dem Zwerg seine Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete:  
„Dies mag für alle, die meinen Sohn nicht besser kennen, so scheinen. Aber Ihr Gimli, Ihr als sein Freund, spürt Ihr nicht, wie er um die Freiheit, selbst entscheiden zu können, gerungen hat?"  
Gimli blickten den König an und versuchte seine Verwirrung in Worte zu fassen:  
„Um die Freiheit, zu entscheiden? Herr, was meint Ihr? Legolas ringt mit dem Tod!"  
Nun lächelte Thranduil und schüttelte sanft den Kopf, denn nun begriff er die Verzweiflung des Zwerges, der trotz seiner langen Freundschaft mit Legolas nichts von der Stärke der Elben wußte. Er sprach sanft:  
„Ihr täuscht Euch, Gimli Glóinssohn. Legolas' Körper war durch Aragorns Handeln bereits gerettet und Aragorn wußte das, aber ihm war auch klar, daß er damit Legolas die Wahl gegeben hatte selbst zu entscheiden, zu gehen oder zu bleiben und sich den Dämonen seiner Erinnerung zu stellen."  
Gimli blickte den Vater seines besten Freundes immer verwirrter an und seine Miene ließ Thranduil weiter erklären:  
„Gimli, durch die Behandlung von Aragorn waren die Selbstheilungskräfte, die in uns Elben schlummern, bereits wieder in Gang gesetzt worden. Es war nicht sein körperlicher Zustand, der uns sorgte, sondern sein geistiger. Aragorn wußte es, obwohl ich es erst nicht wahrhaben wollte, daß seine Anwesenheit meinen Sohn durch die Erinnerung an die Qualen in seiner Entscheidung zwischen Leben und Tod beeinflußt hätte. So wie es nun die Liebe Nefhithwens getan hat."  
Der Zwerg war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte und fragte deshalb nach:  
„Ist das so, Herr, daß nachdem sein Leib schon mit der Genesung begonnen hat, sein Geist sich immer noch für den Tod hätte entscheiden können? Und wäre dann Legolas wirklich von uns gegangen?"  
Thranduil blickte nach vorne, wo er, bedingt durch einen Hügel, den der Trupp gerade überquerte, einen Blick auf die Trage seines Sohnes werfen konnte. Er schwieg noch einen Moment und Gimli wartete geduldig, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich war, dann gab der Elb zur Antwort:  
„Ja, Gimli. Wir hatten Angst, daß Legolas seinen Geist loslassen und aufgeben würde. Letzte Nacht ist die Entscheidung gefallen und die Liebe zu Nefhithwen hat ihn an dieses Leben gebunden. Er hat sich entschieden zu leben. Hätte er seinen Geist in das Licht Elbereths gehen lassen, wäre uns nur sein Fleisch, die leere Hülle seines Körpers geblieben."  
Gimli verspürte eine tiefe Erleichterung in seiner Brust. Legolas würde leben, weil sein Körper heilte und sein Geist entschieden hatte, zu bleiben. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen, doch er zögerte, sie zu stellen. 

Thranduil merkte dies wohl und sprach:  
„Gimli, fragt nur, was Ihr wissen wollt. Ihr seid sein Freund und solltet diese Dinge, die unser Werden und Vergehen lenken, kennen."  
Und Gimli fragte:  
„Was wäre mit Legolas' Körper geschehen, wenn sein Geist uns verlassen hätte?"  
Thranduils Gesicht wurde finster und Gimli sah den Schmerz, den allein schon die Vorstellung in Legolas' Vater hervorrief.  
„Verzeiht Herr, ich wollte Euch kein Leid durch diese Frage zufügen", beeilte sich Gimli deshalb zu sagen, aber Thranduil schüttelte nur den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, als wollte er einen Schatten verscheuchen und antwortete dann:  
„Wenn ein Elb sich dafür entscheidet, nicht wieder mit seinem Geist in das Leben zurückzukehren, wird er von seiner Familie an einen Ort gebracht, an dem er für alle Zeit geschützt aufgebahrt werden kann. Sein Körper wird sich selbst überlassen und wird dort liegen, bis sich die Welt gewandelt hat oder seine Lebenszeit vergangen ist. Erst dann wird er endlich frei sein, weil seine Seele bis zu diesem Moment an den Leib gebunden ist und nicht in die Hallen Mandos' zurückkehren kann."  
Gimli schaute ganz unglücklich, weil er Schwierigkeiten hatte zu verstehen und deshalb bat er den König erneut um eine Erklärung:  
„Herr, ist denn Geist und Seele nicht das gleiche?"  
Thranduil blickte Gimli lächelnd an und erwiderte:  
„Nein, Herr Zwerg. Der Geist ist das Bewußtsein, das erkennt, handelt und entscheidet. Die Seele aber ist unser Herz, unser Gewissen, unsere Bindung zu allem, was uns wichtig ist. Wenn der Geist sich entscheidet, zu gehen, ohne die Seele zuvor freizugeben, ist sie gebunden an das Leben, bis der letzte Atemhauch verstrichen ist, bis ans Ende aller Tage."  
Gimli verstand und ihm wurde nun bewußt, warum sich Aragorn so grämte. Die Behandlung mit ihren Schmerzen, die er Legolas zufügte, rettete seinen Leib, hätten ihn aber genauso zu einem langsamen Dahinsiechen verurteilen können.

Er bat den König um eine weitere Auskunft:  
„Herr, was geschieht, wenn nicht der Geist, sondern die Seele geht?"  
Thranduil blickte Gimli traurig an und der Zwerg hatte den Eindruck, daß diese plötzliche Finsternis in den Augen des Königs das Zeichen einer Erinnerung an Geschehenes war, dennoch antwortete Thranduil und seine Stimme war brüchig:  
„Die Seele kann nicht sterben. Sie verliert sich, wird dunkel und ertrinkt in Bitterkeit und Haß. Sie erkennt nicht mehr die, welche sie einst liebte und verliert den Weg zu Mandos' Hallen."  
Thranduils Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern und der Klang seiner Stimme war trostlos:  
„Habt Ihr noch nie von den Elben gehört, die sich stolz und stark der Dunkelheit und dem Bösen angeschlossen haben. Die ihren Schmerz versuchen durch das Leid anderer zum Schweigen zu bringen? Es sind nicht die gebrochenen Kreaturen der Orks. Einst habe ich beinahe Legolas an dieses alles verschlingende Böse verloren."  
Gimli war neugierig geworden und wollte noch so vieles erfahren, aber er erkannte auch, daß der König darüber nicht weiter sprechen wollte. Die Erinnerung an das, was damals geschehen war, schmerzte den König wohl zu sehr und so schwieg Gimli. Aber ihm war klar geworden, daß hunderte von Jahren auch die so wissenden und starken Elben zermürben konnten und auch ihr Schicksal nicht immer ein einfacher und strahlender Weg war. Gimli grübelte, denn was er erfahren hatte, sagte ihm auch, daß sein Freund, unter den Elben noch als junger Mann angesehen, bereits furchtbare Dinge erlebt hatte. Der König und Gimli gingen bis zum Nachtlager schweigend nebeneinander her und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Immer wieder schauderte es Gimli, wenn er seine Gedanken den Äußerungen Thranduils folgen ließ und sich seinen Freund als harten, grausamen Elben mit einer schwarzen Seele vorstellte.

Legolas blieb in den nächsten Tagen von weiteren Krisen verschont und die Heiler waren inzwischen etwas zuversichtlicher, was den Fortgang seiner Genesung anbetraf. Am vierten Tag ihres Marsches erreichten sie die Alte Waldstraße. Von hier aus nahmen sie einen Weg auf das Gebirge des Waldes, den Emyn-nu-fuin, zu. Dort gab es ein kleines Tal, das sie direkt an die Quellen des verzauberten Flusses führte. Diesen wollten sie dann mit Booten bis zu seiner Flußmündung in den Waldfluß und weiter bis zu den Hallen Thranduils befahren. Der Palast des Königs stand unweit des Flusses und war doch für Unkundige nicht auffindbar. Die Hallen waren unterirdisch angelegt. Der Ausdruck Hallen war hier eigentlich fehl am Platz, denn es waren keine in den Boden gegrabenen, dunklen Gänge und Hallen. Es waren lichte Bogenwehre und von Wurzelwerk der Bäume weitüberspannte, großzügige Räume. Dieses Bauwerk Thranduils wurde von den meisten Elben als Wunder der Baukunst betrachtet, da es für Nichteingeweihte auf ewig verborgen blieb, aber Jene, welche sie betreten durften, beim Betrachten der filigranen Decken des Staunens nicht müde werden ließ. Die Hallen waren reich mit Ornamentik und Farben ausgestattet und Sonnenlicht, das durch gefälliges Flechtwerk an Wurzeln, welches das Dach bildete, flirrend einfiel, erhellte die Wege. Über dem Wurzelwerk konnte man die Baumkronen erkennen. Man lebte in Thranduils Hallen, als wäre man nicht in einem geschaffenen Gebäude, sondern im Wald selbst, in einem gewachsenen Hain. Die Hauptstadt war schützend von Thranduils Hallen umgeben, denn diese stellten nur einen Bering, einen Schutzwall um die eigentliche Hauptstadt von Eryn Lasgalen dar. Die Gebäude der Stadt waren aus hellem Lehm, der glitzernden Spat beinhaltete, mit vielen filigranen Bögen und Fensterleibungen, offenen Gängen und zahlreichen, schön gewundenen Treppen errichtet. Die Mauern hatten durch den Spat einen grünlichen Schimmer und das Sonnenlicht fing darin die Farben des Waldes ein. Der Palast selbst war ein sehr offenes Gebäude mit unzähligen Räumen, die kaum Türen besaßen. In diesem Palast lebte man im sprichwörtlichen Sinne miteinander, mit der Natur ebenso wie mit den Bewohnern. Nur wenige, ganz private Räumlichkeiten hatten Türen, alle anderen Bereiche waren allen und jederzeit zugänglich. Der Garten des Palastes breitete sich um einen riesigen und uralten Baum aus. Dieser stand als Zentrum des Gartens auf einem hohen Hügel, der sich über die Stadt erhob, und trug die Kuppel über dem Garten einer ehernen Säule gleich. Seine Hauptwurzeln gingen tief. Dagegen breiteten seine Nebenwurzeln ein Geflecht über dem Garten aus, der ihn zum einen vor fremden Blicken schützte und zum anderen allzeit Licht, Schatten und genügend Wasser hindurch ließ um ihn grünen und blühen zu lassen. Das Gebilde der Wurzeln sah von unten wie ein filigranes Haarnetz aus, während man von oben, aus dem Wald selber, dieses versteckte Paradies erst erkannte, wenn man an seinen Rändern stand. So war es mit allen Gebäuden innerhalb der Hallen Thranduils. Die Wurzeln der Bäume, die von den Elben gehegt und gepflegt wurden, waren der Schutz vor ungewollten Blicken. Die Elben dagegen hatten den freien Blick hinauf in die Wipfel der Bäume und doch zugleich den beruhigenden Schutz im Schoß der Natur. Unweit von Thranduils Hallen war eine normale Stadt gewachsen und die Elben dort suchten die Hallen nur bei besonderen Festen oder in Gefahr auf, dennoch sahen sie sich nicht weniger privilegiert, weil sie nicht in der Stadt unter dem Waldboden lebten. Sie wußten, daß ihnen der Zugang zu dieser, für alle Völker Mittelerdes geheimnisumwitterten Stadt offen stand, wann immer sie Einlaß begehrten.

Es war nun der achte Tag, nachdem sie die Grenzen des Düsterwaldes überschritten hatten, an dem der königliche Reisetrupp den Palast erreichte. Viele Elben waren zusammengeströmt. Sie alle bangten um ihren Prinzen und als sie ihn nun so zerbrechlich und eingesunken auf der Trage liegen sahen, stimmten sie einen wehmütigen Gesang an, der in vielen Tonlagen wie in einem Kanon immer wieder durch den Eryn Lasgalen hallte und alles Leid und die Trauer der Elben um das Licht Rhovanions beinhaltete. Die Galaner und ihre junge Königin, die von dem Herrscherpaar wie eine Tochter behandelt wurde, hörten erstaunt auf den Klang dieses Liedes, das ihnen alle Zuneigung und Sorge der Elben, auch ohne daß sie ein Wort des Gesanges verstanden, zuteil werden ließ. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen von den Elben wie Freunde behandelt worden und nichts, nicht die kleinste Andeutung, gab es auf den jahrelang herrschenden Unbill zwischen den Völkern. Nun führte Thranduil sie in die sagenumwobenen Hallen, als wären sie nicht noch vor kurzem erbitterte Feinde gewesen. Die Galaner staunten über die kunstvollen Verzierungen der Wände, das durch Edelsteine eingefangene Licht, das tausendfach gebrochen wiedergegeben wurde und schließlich, als sie wieder aus diesen Hallen traten, über die Stadt im Verborgenen, die sich vor ihnen erschloß.

Legolas wurde den Trägern durch Elben aus dem Palast abgenommen und in sein Gemach getragen. Elena hielt Nefhithwen fest, als sie ihnen folgen wollte und blickte sie sanft, aber dennoch energisch an, wie eine Mutter ein widerspenstiges Kind anblickt, und zog die etwas widerwillige junge Frau mit in andere Räumlichkeiten, wo ihr zunächst ein Bad gerichtet und frische und bequemere Kleidung gereicht wurde. Das Gewand, das man für sie bereit hielt, glich dem fließenden Kleid der Königin, das sich um deren Körper schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut und jede Bewegung mitging, als wäre es nicht aus Stoff, sondern ein lebendes Wesen. Die Königin hatte dazu ein Überkleid, ähnlich einer Bliaud, auf ihrer Reise getragen, das an der Seite mit zierlichen Kordeln gebunden war und ihr nur bis an die Knöchel reichte. Elena schien den Boden nicht zu berühren, zumindest hatte das der Kleidersaum einen so wahrnehmen lassen, umspielte er doch jeden ihrer Schritte mit leichtem Wippen, ohne daß die Elbin jemals Gefahr lief, auf den Saum zu treten.

Ein ebensolches Kleid in warmen, erdigen Tönen lag nun für die junge Königin aus Galen bereit und erst nachdem Nefhithwen ausgiebig gebadet hatte, führte die Elbenkönigin ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter zu den Räumlichkeiten ihres Sohnes. Legolas war inzwischen gewaschen worden. Die Heiler hatten neue Verbände angelegt und er lag, weich gebettet, mit einem Hauch an Decke in zartem Grün bedeckt, auf einer Schlafstatt aus edlem Holz mit wunderschönen Intarsien geschmückt. Das Bett war breit und als Nefhithwen die Königin fragend anblickte, weil Legolas auf einer Seite abgelegt war, nickte diese nur lächelnd. Neben Legolas lagen ein zweites Kissen und eine weitere Decke. Legolas' Mutter hatte dafür gesorgt, daß Nefhithwen ganz nahe bei ihrem Geliebten bleiben konnte.  
Elena winkte zwei Elben, die leise nähertraten und Nefhithwen staunte über das Aussehen der beiden, die so viel mehr der Elbenkönigin glichen, als ihr eigener Sohn es tat. Legolas' Mutter schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie lachte leise, nahm ihre Hand und sprach mit einem Seufzer in ihrer Stimme:  
„Dies sind meine beiden jüngeren Brüder, Lómion Sindarin: Sohn der Dämmerung und Eluchíl Sindarin: Erbe von Elu. Sie waren immer schon die engsten Freunde von Legolas, sein Schatten, wenn er im Eryn Lasgalen unterwegs war. Sind Aranhathel und Celebril zeitlebens Freunde und Leibwächter meines Mannes sowie Lehrmeister meines Sohnes gewesen, so waren meine Brüder im Düsterwald immer das Gleiche für Legolas und wichen kaum von seiner Seite. Sie werden auch jetzt über ihn wachen und dir beistehen, wenn er wieder von den Qualen der Vergangenheit gefangengehalten werden sollte."  
Elena strich sanft der jungen Frau eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sprach dann zu ihren Brüdern:  
„Sie ist es, die Legolas von ganzem Herzen liebt. Nur ihretwegen hat er noch nicht aufgegeben und seinen Weg zu den Hallen Mandos' angetreten. Achtet auf ihn und auf sie. Laßt sie alleine, wenn sie es wünscht, aber entfernt euch bitte nicht zu weit."  
Sie blickte flehentlich ihre Brüder an und Eluchil nahm seine Schwester in die Arme und erwiderte der Bitte:  
„Sei beruhigt, Elena. Legolas war uns immer wie ein kleiner Bruder. Wir werden nicht von ihm weichen, nach dem, was uns Thranduil berichtet hat."  
Er blickte die junge Menschenkönigin an und lächelte still.

Lómion aber trat an Nefhithwen heran, streichelte behutsam ihre Wange und sprach dann leise und eindringlich:  
„Er hat sich in deine Augen verliebt. Ebenso tief wie die seinen, haben sie ihn mit einer Wärme gefangengenommen, die ihn in den Schoß seiner Heimat zurückversetzt. Sei willkommen, Schwester."  
Nefhithwen hatte Tränen in den Augen bei diesen so zärtlich gesprochenen Worten, die auch die ganze Zuneigung des Elben für Legolas preisgaben. Sie nahm die Hand, die noch immer an ihrer Wange ruhte und hauchte einen Kuß auf die Innenfläche, dann blickte sie dem Elben erneut direkt in die Augen. Sie waren so weich und mild, trösteten sie und gaben ihr Zuversicht. Dann verbeugten sich die beiden Brüder leicht und verließen über den Balkon das Zimmer. Nefhithwen wußte nicht, wohin sie sich wandten, aber sie war sich sicher, wenn sie die beiden brauchte, würden sie da sein. Die junge Frau blickte die so jung und zeitlos schön aussehende Mutter von Legolas an und fragte sich erneut, warum sie so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Sohn hatte. Thranduils Gesicht war ebenmäßig mit hohen Wangenknochen, starken Augenbrauen über wunderschönen, mandelförmigen Augen. Sein Mund war wohl geschwungen und voll. Insgesamt war sein Gesicht aber herb in einer sehr anziehenden Weise. Legolas' Gesicht hatte alle Merkmale seines Vaters, aber alle Züge durch das weichere und sanftere Gesicht der Mutter schön überzeichnet und harmonisiert. Aber daß er dabei so gar kein Merkmal seiner Mutter in Gesicht und Statur übernommen haben sollte, wollte Nefhithwen nicht wirklich einleuchten. Sie nahm sich fest vor, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Elena danach zu fragen. Diese war still an ihren Sohn herangetreten und liebkoste ihn, ganz wie eine besorgte Mutter es tat, wenn sie hoffte, das Kind würde die zärtlichen Berührungen noch im Traume spüren. Legolas erwachte. Erst flatterten seine Augen, dann wurden sie ruhiger, und seine Lider hoben sich. Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien es zu dauern, bis er durch den verhangenen Blick seine Mutter erkannte.  
„Nana!" Sindarin: Koseform von naneth - Mutter  
Aus seiner Stimme waren trotz der Schwäche die innige Verbundenheit und seine Erleichterung zu spüren, als er sich bewußt wurde, daß er wieder zu Hause war.  
Elena beugte sich nieder und küßte ihrem Sohn die Schläfen, dann hauchte sie ihm mit einer Träne im Auge einen liebevollen, sachten Kuß auf die Lippen.  
Nochmals flüsterte Legolas:  
„Nana", so als müßte er sich selbst bestätigen, daß sie hier wirklich bei ihm war und dies nicht nur ein hoffnungsvoller Traum war, der in Wirklichkeit wieder an einem dunklen, kalten Ort voller Schrecken zerplatzte. Dann fielen ihm die Augen erneut zu und er schlief mit dem Bild seiner wunderschönen Mutter ein, aber zu ihrem Antlitz gesellte sich das ebenso schöne Bild einer jungen Königin hinzu, der sogleich sein Herz voller Liebe zuflog. Der Traum, der von diesen beiden Erinnerungen gesponnen wurde, brachte ihm Ruhe und Erholung für seine gequälte Seele und das Sternenlicht, das mittlerweile schimmernd durch das lichte Wurzelwerk über ihnen fiel, badete seinen Körper im Licht Elbereths.

„Komm, Nefhithwen! Wir wollen etwas essen und auch unserem Geist ein wenig Erholung im Kreise von Freunden gewähren. Sorgt Euch nun nicht um Legolas. Er schläft und meine Brüder werden über ihn wachen", forderte die Elbenkönigin ihre zukünftige Tochter auf, griff dabei nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich fort. Die junge Frau war hin und her gerissen, wollte sie doch immer in der Nähe ihres Geliebten bleiben, aber sie sah inzwischen auch ein, daß seine Mutter recht hatte und sie sich ihre Kraft erhalten mußte, um für ihn stark zu sein. Seit Legolas, wenn auch zutiefst erschöpft, sich für das Leben entschieden hatte, war ihre Angst gewichen und trotz aller Hingabe und Liebe war sie nun gewillt, auch wieder auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören. Sie folgte der Elbenkönigin und sah nicht den Schatten, der elegant an die Balustrade des Balkons gelehnt, mit zärtlichem, aber traurigem Blick den schlafenden Prinzen beobachtete. Eluchíl, jüngerer Bruder der Königin, war gerade dreihundert Jahre älter als Legolas, aber er hatte ihm schon beigestanden, als er Hilfe beim Zauberer von Angmar holte, um seinen Vater zu retten. Er und sein Bruder waren auch nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, als der Elb danach floh, um allein, zurückgezogen mit seiner schwarzen Seele, mit seiner Besessenheit zu ringen und lieber einsam zu sterben als für jemanden, den er liebte, zur Gefahr zu werden. Sie waren ihm gefolgt und nicht von Legolas' Seite gewichen. Sie hätten für ihn ihr Leben gegeben, aber sie konnten damals wie heute nichts anderes für ihn tun, als in seiner Nähe zu verweilen und über ihn zu wachen, damit er in seinem einsamen Kampf, verletzlich wie er war, nicht anderen Gewalten zum Opfer fiel.  
_‚Legolas, geliebter kleiner Bruder, spüre die Kraft derer, die dich lieben und um dich sind. Kämpfe! Gib nicht auf! Du hast schon öfter über die Dunkelheit triumphiert. Genese!'  
_Eluchíl konzentrierte all seine Gedanken auf Legolas und versuchte, ihn zu erreichen und ihm Kraft zu geben. Als er selbst nach einer Weile erschöpft und zitternd sich von Legolas' Geist zurückziehen mußte, spürte er die Hand seines um wenige Jahre älteren Bruders Lómion auf seiner Schulter.  
„Geh schlafen, Eluchíl. Du hast getan, was in deiner Macht stand und hast deine Gabe gut eingesetzt. Ich spüre, wie sein Schlaf ihm Genesung bringt und hörte, wie sein Atem tiefer und kräftiger wurde. Geh, es ist nun an mir, Wacht zu halten", sprach der Ältere leise und warmherzig zu seinem jüngeren Bruder.

Eluchíl nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen, als er nochmals verhielt und fragte:  
„Ist dir die Überraschung in den Augen der jungen Königin aufgefallen? Ich konnte förmlich ihre Frage lesen: ‚Warum sehen wir Legolas' Mutter ähnlicher als ihr eigener Sohn?'.  
Lómion gluckste und erwiderte:  
„Ja, das war selbst für einen Blinden nicht zu übersehen. Legolas scheint ihr noch nicht viel von seiner Familie erzählt zu haben. Es wird für sie noch einige Überraschungen geben. Und jetzt geh, Bruder!"  
Lómion sah seinem jüngeren Bruder nach und lächelte dann leicht, als er seinen Blick zum schlafenden Prinzen hinüber wandte. Eluchíl, Legolas und er waren schon als Kinder fast unzertrennlich gewesen, obwohl Legolas um einiges jünger als sie war. Nur die Pflichten des Prinzen, seine Schulung als Thronfolger, konnte das Trio trennen, aber gerade diese Vorbereitung hatte den jüngeren Elben ernster und zurückhaltender gemacht, so daß seine Jugend in dem Gespann gar nicht auffiel. Elena liebte Legolas ebenso innig wie ihre eigenen Brüder und da sie für diese Vater- und Mutterersatz war, nachdem düstere Gestalten ihre Eltern getötet hatten, war Legolas auch so etwas wie ihr Sohn geworden. Als dann ein furchtbarer Angriff Legolas die Mutter nahm und ihn selbst fast tötete, war Elena sein Hort vor den furchtbaren Erinnerungen geworden. Sie hatte Legolas zusammen mit Thranduil aufopferungsvoll lange, sehr lange gepflegt und auch des Königs Seele fand in dieser Zeit Heilung in der viele tausend Jahre jüngeren Frau, die soviel Wärme, Liebe und Geborgenheit vermittelte, ohne sich selbst in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Lómion schmunzelte bei den Gedanken an diese Zeit. Der König war einerseits verliebt in seine Schwester, andererseits wurde er von seinem schlechten Gewissen getrieben, weil er bereits so kurze Zeit nach dem Verlust seiner Gemahlin wieder liebte. Ein Umstand, der ohnehin sehr selten unter Elben war. Ständig nahm er Legolas' Genesung als Vorwand, um Zeit mit Elena zu verbringen. Bis dem jungen Prinzen ob dem, wenn auch liebevollen Getue, der Kragen platzte. Körperlich schon lange genesen, waren durch die aufopferungsvolle Zuwendung Elenas auch sein Geist und seine Seele wieder gesundet und so verschwand er einfach für einige Jahre nach Lothlórien. Der junge Thronfolger hatte eine Mitteilung an seinen Vater gesandt, in der stand, daß er erst zurückkommen würde, wenn sein Vater sich seinen Gefühlen stellen würde. Thranduil, der aus diesen Zeilen herauslas, daß sein Sohn ihm wegen seiner Liebe nicht zürnte, zögerte nicht mehr lange. Er ließ noch eine angemessene Trauerzeit verstreichen und bat dann seinen Sohn, zurückzukehren und mit ihm sein Glück zu feiern. Der Elbenkönig vom Düsterwald lud erneut zur Hochzeit.

An jenem Tag wurde vor dem Volk und dem Gesetz der Elben besiegelt, was sie im Herzen bereits seit langem waren, eine Familie. Und Legolas war ganz Prinz seines Volkes geworden. Die Elben von Eryn Lasgalen liebten ihn ob seiner Heldentaten, die er alle zum Wohle seines Volkes trotz seiner jungen Jahre bereits vollbracht hatte, aber auch wegen oder vielmehr vor allem wegen seines gütigen Wesens. Legolas hatte sich trotz der Verehrung seines Volkes als Licht Rhovanions nicht verändert und so war ihre Verbundenheit so eng geblieben, wie sie es in Kindheitstagen gewesen war.

Lómion bemerkte, wie sich Legolas regte und unruhig wurde. Er ging zur Bettstatt, hielt den Prinzen sanft an den Schultern ruhig und sprach leise in einem milden Singsang auf ihn ein. Zunächst schien es, als würde der Elb den Bruder nicht erreichen, aber dann schlug Legolas die Augen auf. Er sah zunächst regungslos in das Gesicht des Elben, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Fast schien es so, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen, aber dann zeigte sich ein mattes, müdes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und der Prinz flüsterte:  
„Lómion!"  
Es klang fast andächtig, als könne er es nicht glauben. Der ältere Elb lächelte zurück und erwiderte:  
„Ja! Kleiner Bruder! Es ist wahr. Du träumst nicht. Mach dir dies bewußt! Du bist in Sicherheit. Schrecken und Schmerz werden bald vergessen sein. Du bist daheim!"  
Lómion nahm eine Schale mit einer kräftigen Brühe vom Tischchen neben dem Bett. Die Schale mit der Suppe hatte in einer kleinen Pfanne mit glühendem Holz gestanden und war warm. Der ältere Elb richtete seinen Bruder vorsichtig ein wenig auf und ließ nicht locker, bis Legolas einige Schlucke zu sich genommen hatte.

Legolas hielt sich lange an den Augen des Freundes und Bruders fest, nickte dann nach dem Essen erschöpft mit dem Kopf und schloß wieder seine Augen. Mit einem Seufzer, der mehr seine Empfindungen für das Daheimsein ausdrückte, als es alle Worte im Moment vermocht hätten, schlief Legolas ein. Lómion sah zufrieden auf seinen Bruder nieder. Er würde wieder auf die Beine kommen, würde es auch seine Zeit brauchen. Er deckte ihn wieder richtig zu und nahm dann erneut seinen Platz auf dem Balkon im Halbschatten des Lichtes ein, das aus dem Raum nach draußen drang.

Als sich mit einem leisen, schleifenden Geräusch die Türe öffnete, verschwand Lómion ganz im Schatten und beobachtete nur. Er wollte nicht lauschen, aber solange die junge Königin nicht zurück war, würde er auf Legolas achten und ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen. So kam es, daß er auch einer sehr persönlichen Begebenheit beiwohnte. Gimli war in das Zimmer getreten und betrachtete, an der Tür stehend, seinen Freund in diesem riesigen Bett. Dessen Gesicht wurde vom Kerzenschein beleuchtet und wirkte friedlicher und nicht mehr ganz so eingefallen. Legolas' Zwergenfreund trat leise an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Kante. Er wollte seinen elbischen Freund nicht wecken, aber das, was Thranduil ihm auf dem Weg zum Schloß über die Seele der Elben gesagt hatte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Der König hatte gesagt, er würde leben, sein Körper genesen und auch sein Geist würde irgendwann genügend Kraft haben, um die Schrecken hinter sich zu lassen. _‚Aber was ist mit Legolas' Seele? Kann sie heilen, nach dem, was ihm angetan wurde?'  
_Lómion konnte sehen, wie der Zwerg sanft mit seinen groben Händen das Haar des Prinzen streichelte und wie mild sein Gesichtsausdruck war, als er den schlafenden Elben betrachtete. Dann hörte der Wächter:  
„Legolas, Legolas, mein Freund, mein einziger wirklicher Freund, rufe nach mir, wenn deine Seele Halt oder Trost braucht. Rufe und ich werde da sein. Gemeinsam werden wir die Schatten wieder dahin jagen, wohin sie gehören, damit sie dich nicht mehr quälen können."  
Gimli streichelte nochmals gefühlvoll über Legolas' Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag, stand dann auf und wollte leise wieder gehen. Er wischte sich gerade noch eine Träne aus den Augen, als er zutiefst erschrak. Lómion war aus dem Schatten getreten, zeigte sich Gimli und sprach leise:  
„Beruhigt Euch, Gimli Glóinssohn! Seid ohne Sorge! Legolas' Seele ist stark und mit Freunden wie Euch und der Liebe von Nefhithwen wird sie auch irgendwann heilen. Vertraut darauf."  
Damit verschwand Lómion wieder so lautlos, wie er in Gimlis Blickfeld getreten war und ließ einen Zwerg zurück, der sich von einer gewaltigen Last befreit fühlte. Er blickte nochmals zu dem schlafenden Freund und war sich plötzlich sicher, daß alles wieder gut werden würde.

Leise verließ er nun endgültig den Raum und ging durch die Gänge zu seinem Zimmer. Er blickte sich nicht mehr um und sah daher nicht, wie Nefhithwen zu Legolas zurückkehrte, um ganz nah bei ihrem Geliebten die Nacht zu verbringen. Lómion zeigte sich ihr kurz, wünschte leise eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann wieder im Dunkel der Schatten. Legolas schlief tief und fest und sie selbst fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Nefhithwen entkleidete sich, wusch ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme und legte sich dann neben ihren Liebsten. Sofort umfing sie ein traumloser Schlaf dem sie sich ohne Gegenwehr hingab. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung forderten nun ihren Tribut, aber sie wußte, daß sie sich dem ohne Sorge hingeben konnte. Legolas würde leben, und seine Genesung war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

(1) + (2) + (3) + (4) aus: "Die Aufgabe" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	22. Anhang Gedichte

**Zunächst auf ein Wort **

Bis auf das Gedicht "Die erste Liebesnacht" sind alle von Nefhithwen. Die Bilder sind ebenso von ihr gestaltet worden, bis auf das, welches bei dem von mir verfaßtem Gedicht abgebildet ist.Einzig das Bild bei "Verzweiflung" ist von einer/einem mir unbekannten Künstler und ich hoffe derjenige hat keine Einwände gegen die Verwendung. Wenn doch, bitte ich denjenigen mir zu mailen und ich werden seinen Wünschen entsprechend verfahren

**Vermerk  
**  
Die Kapitelbilder zu der Erzählung könnt ihr unter www. photobucket. com und hier bei sabaul unter dem Ordner Roman Alpträume I ansehen. Die Bilder zu den Gedichten findet ihr dort im Unterordner Anhänge .

* * *

**_Leider wirft das Programm immer wieder die Formatierung über den Haufen, weshalb ich den interessierten Leser darum bitte, sich nicht von dem Schriftbild und den Absätzen irretieren zu lassen. Wenn jemand die Gedichte in original sauberer Formatierung lesen möchte, kann er mir Nachricht geben. Ich maile die Datei gerne._

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 2**_**

* * *

** _

**Ich wünschte mir Eure Freundschaft  
**  
Ihr nehmt alles so wie es ist,  
seid immer füreinander da.

Ihr nehmt alles so wie es ist,seid immer füreinander da.Ihr nehmt alles so wie es ist,seid immer füreinander da. 

Könnt über alles miteinander reden,  
vertraut Euch gegenseitig.

Lacht und scherzt gemeinsam,  
versteht Euch auch ohne Worte nur durch einen Blick.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese Freundschaft auch für mich.

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 2**_**

* * *

Wandel**_

Ich sah nur den Elben, der mir so verhaßt.  
Meine Wut war gezielt, lag nur noch auf Dir.  
Ich wollte Dich leiden sehn,  
Deine Unsterblichkeit sollte vergehen.

Ich sah nur den Elben, der mir so verhaßt.Meine Wut war gezielt, lag nur noch auf Dir.Ich wollte Dich leiden sehn,Deine Unsterblichkeit sollte vergehen._Ich sah nur den Elben, der mir so verhaßt.Meine Wut war gezielt, lag nur noch auf Dir.Ich wollte Dich leiden sehn,Deine Unsterblichkeit sollte vergehen. _

_Wollte Dich töten, Dich richten,  
Dich für das Vergehen Deines Königs vernichten.  
Jetzt seh ich Dich anders, den Freund und den Held.  
Liebe, die Dich und Deinen Zwergenfreund verbunden hält._

_Ich möchte ein Freund sein und teilen das Glück  
doch hält das, was ich Dir antat, mich davon zurück_

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 3**_**

* * *

Zerronnene Gelegenheit**_

Es beginnt Abend zu werden.  
Die Sonne zieht langsam tiefer ihre Bahn,  
bald wird sie ganz versinken. Der Mond aufgehen.  
Ich habe alles vorbereiten lassen für ein Mahl.  
Tische sind festlich für diesen Anlaß eingedeckt.

Es beginnt Abend zu werden.Die Sonne zieht langsam tiefer ihre Bahn,bald wird sie ganz versinken. Der Mond aufgehen.Ich habe alles vorbereiten lassen für ein Mahl.Tische sind festlich für diesen Anlaß eingedeckt. 

_Er wird kommen, Legolas, Prinz der Waldelben!  
Ich habe ein wenig Angst vor diesem Treffen.  
Was wird er sagen, wie ich mich verhalten?  
Ich habe schon lange darauf gewartet, und doch  
ihn auch warten lassen._

_Erklären will ich mich, mein Handeln.  
Ich wollte ihm sein Leben nehmen! Und heute?  
Heute würde ich es gerne mit ihm teilen.  
Habe tagelang gegrübelt und der Grund ist er!  
Er geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn._

_Ich hatte Angst, Angst von ihm abgelehnt zu werden,  
neuen Hass zu empfinden.  
Ich zünde eine Kerze an,  
denke zurück an unsere erste Begegnung.  
Es war alles schnell gegangen.  
Entdeckt hatten wir sie, den Menschen, den Zwerg  
und den Elben.  
Umzingelt, uns an sie lautlos herangeschlichen,  
sie angegriffen.  
Ihre Gegenwehr war kurz aber heftig,  
doch letztlich wurden sie gefangen genommen._

_Ich hatte ihn, den mir damals verhaßten Elben in der Hand.  
Mein Messer lag an seiner Kehle.  
Dann sah ich sein Gesicht, seine Augen und mein Herz sagte:  
"Töte ihn nicht!"_

_Ich ließ ihn schlecht behandeln,  
einer Folter gleich und er wäre fast durch mein Handeln gestorben.  
Erst Gandalfs Worte brachten mich zur Vernunft,  
beinahe zu spät für Legolas' Leben._

_Wie sehr ich dies bereut hätte, ist mir klar geworden.  
Dieser Moment im Garten bei den Tieren hat alles verändert.  
Sein Blick hat mir verraten, er will mich wieder sehen.  
Ihn nicht zu sehen, zu hören,  
ließ mich die Tage einsam und leer empfinden.  
Kalt waren sie ohne ihn._

_Meine Sehnsucht nach ihm wuchs von Stunde zu Stunde.  
Dann habe ich Nachricht erhalten von Gimli, seinem Freund,  
daß er gehen wird.  
Angst ihn zu verlieren hat mich bewogen, mir ein Herz zu fassen,  
mich ihm zu stellen, zu warten was kommt._

_Ich will ihn wieder sehen, ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen.  
Ich wandere noch einmal durch den Saal, perfekt soll alles sein.  
Es klopft an der Tür, aber er ist es nicht.  
Einer meiner Leibwache tritt ein, sein Gesicht geziert von Sorge und Schmerz.  
Ich höre seine Worte:" Hoheit! Ein Dorf wurde von Orks angegriffen!"_

_Ich werde wieder zur Königin,  
stelle mein Herz hinten an, gebe meinen Befehl:  
"Die Männer sollen sich bereit machen, wir reiten, sofort!"  
Aber mein Herz wird schwer, noch nie hab ich so gefühlt.  
Ich werde Legolas heute nicht wieder sehen, vielleicht nie mehr._

_**Nefhithiel**_

_**

* * *

**_**

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 4**_**

* * *

Es ist, was es ist.**_

Es ist nicht richtig, sagt die Vernunft.  
Es sollte nicht sein. Er ist ein Elb, unsterblich und ich  
nur ein sterblicher Mensch.  
Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz.

Es ist nicht richtig, sagt die Vernunft.Es sollte nicht sein. Er ist ein Elb, unsterblich und ichnur ein sterblicher Mensch.Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz. 

_Es wird uns vielleicht unglücklich machen, sagt die Berechnung.  
Es wird schmerzen, sagt die Angst.  
Es ist aussichtslos und kann nicht funktionieren, sagt die Einsicht.  
Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es ist der pure Leichtsinn, den Valar so zu trotzen, sagt die Vorsicht.  
Es ist unmöglich, sagt die Erfahrung.  
Es ist lächerlich, sagt der Stolz.  
Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es ist mein Glück, seine Liebe zu haben.  
Es ist alles, was ich will und brauche.  
Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz._

_Es ist Legolas, der mein Herz rettete und heilte.  
Es ist Legolas, der mir neuen Mut schenkt.  
Es ist Legolas, dessen Liebe ich brauche wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe und mein Herz.  
Es ist die einzige, große und wahre Liebe.  
Legolas! Ich, Nefhithwen, liebe Dich_

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 5**_**

* * *

Bitterkeit**_

Es war einmal so schön,  
jetzt ist nur Streit ohne Hoffnung auf Verständnis…  
Wo ist mein Platz, mein Leben?  
Worin besteht mein Dasein, wenn es für immer ohne Liebe ist?  
Soll ich für dich nur der Thronfolger sein, in einem dunklen Raum der Pflicht?  
Leben ganz ohne Licht, Liebe, Gefühl und Glück?

Es war einmal so schön,jetzt ist nur Streit ohne Hoffnung auf Verständnis…Wo ist mein Platz, mein Leben?Worin besteht mein Dasein, wenn es für immer ohne Liebe ist?Soll ich für dich nur der Thronfolger sein, in einem dunklen Raum der Pflicht?Leben ganz ohne Licht, Liebe, Gefühl und Glück? 

_Ich möchte wissen was ich für dich bin, mein Vater und König!  
Ich möchte vor Schmerzen schreien über den Verlust deiner väterlichen Liebe,  
doch nachdenken und in der Vergangenheit wühlen, darf ich nicht.  
Ich muß gehen, denn mein Herz erträgt den Gedanken nicht,  
nur aus Liebe und Pflicht zu dir und unserem Volk,  
für immer das Lächeln zu verlieren, das es gerade gefunden hat._

_Ich muß gehen, denn mein Herz erträgt den Gedanken nicht,  
weil du sie nicht für würdig hältst,  
auf die große und wahre Liebe zu verzichten._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 6**

_**

* * *

Hassgedanken eines Ork**_

Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich jetzt töten, doch diese Gnade wäre zu groß für dich, den mir so verhassten Elben.  
_Ich bin Morkas und möchte dich leiden sehen!_

Du Elb, beteiligt an Saurons Vernichtung. Du, der Orks und Uruks getötet hat und der mir die Schmach der Niederlage vor Augen führte.  
_**Du wirst unter meiner Hand leiden für all das!  
**  
Ich werde zusehen, wie in deinen himmelblauen, strahlenden Augen das Licht auf Hoffnung erlöscht. Ich werde geduldig warten, bis du mich um Gnade anbettelst dich zu töten und dir die Unsterblichkeit zu nehmen.  
__Ich bin Morkas und werde dies genießen!  
Mit einer Bewegung der Hand kann ich dir die makellose Haut mit Feuer verbrennen, kann dich verletzen. Ich kann dich aber auch zärtlich berühren oder dich schänden.  
__**Du wirst Schmerzen empfinden, so viel und solange ich will!  
**  
Ich werde mit dir tun, was ich möchte. Du wirst zu spüren bekommen, was mir angetan wurde, als mich Sauron schuf.  
__**Ich bin Morkas und werde die Flamme deines Lebens, deines Willens ersticken!  
**  
Ich werde in deiner Qual zugleich der gestrenge Vater sowie der Meister sein, der dich lehrt was Schmerz zu empfinden heißt.  
Ich werde der Herr sein, dem du gehorchen mußt und zugleich der Folterknecht, der dir die Leiden trotz deines Gehorsams mit Freude zufügt.  
Ich werde der Lehrer sein, der dich lehrt, daß Berührungen jeglicher Art quälend sein können. Ich werde der Liebhaber sein, der sich von dir nimmt, was er ausleben will.  
Ich werde der Richter sein, der das Urteil über dich spricht und dich am Ende richtet.  
Ich werde es sein, der dich erlöst, der den Zeitpunkt deines Gehens bestimmt._

Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich jetzt töten, doch diese Gnade wäre zu groß für dich, den mir so verhassten Elben. 

_Du wirst der Sohn und Lehrling sein, der zu gehorchen hat auch wenn er mich haßt.  
Du wirst der Knecht, der sich mir zu unterwerfen hat und der Verurteilte, der keine Gnade erhoffen kann.  
Du wirst zu meinem Schüler, der verzweifelt erkennen wird, wie lang man Schmerz aushalten kann.  
Du wirst mir Befriedigung geben, wie ich es mir wünsche und vor Scham vergehen.  
Du wirst der Gefangene, der um Erbarmen fleht und vergebens auf Erlösung hofft._

_**Ich bin Morkas!  
**  
Mich zu lieben kann ich niemanden zwingen, aber in deiner Pein, Legolas Thranduilion, will ich meine Erlösung finden!_

**Nefhithiel**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 6**_**

* * *

Verzweiflung**_

_Mein Herz ergreift die Angst,  
Verzweiflung liegt tief in meiner Seele.  
Die Wogen des Schmerzes ergreifen meinen Körper,  
nicht endende Qualen durch die Folter meiner Peiniger._

_Der Schleier der Bewußtlosigkeit legt sich über meine Sinne,  
durch das Leid, das sie mir antun.  
Dann sehe ich deine Augen, meine Geliebte,  
und ein leiser Schimmer der Hoffnung und Wärme steigt in mein Herz._

_Die Stimme der Einsamkeit folgt mit einem Schlag,  
der Schmerz kehrt zurück,  
und wieder schneiden sie in mein Fleisch._

_Meine Gedanken driften zu einem anderen Schmerz,  
der meine Seele zerreißt.  
Mein Vater, für Dich bin ich schon gestorben._

_Warum läßt du mich jetzt nicht gehen, mein Herz?  
Doch du schlägst weiter! Nur für sie, die ich liebe,  
wie lang vermagst du noch so stark zu schlagen  
im gleichen Rhythmus mit dem Herzen meiner Geliebten?_

_Müde bin ich, Schatten greifen nach meinen Sinnen,  
schwinden werde ich ohne dich wiederzusehen,  
geliebtes Wesen, laß mich gehen,  
die Qualen erdulde ich schon zu lange.  
Träumend von dir will ich gehen._

_**Nefhithiel  
**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 10**_**

* * *

Ode des Glücks**_

Hör mein Lied!  
Zwischen den Bäumen  
erklingt die Musik,  
klingt auf sanfte Weise  
die Melodie meines Herzens.

Hör mein Lied!Zwischen den Bäumenerklingt die Musik,klingt auf sanfte Weisedie Melodie meines Herzens. 

_Hör mein Lied!  
Von den Winden, die wehen,  
unsere Liebe besehen  
und lauschen verzückt  
meinem Gesang vom Glück._

_Hör mein Lied!  
Ein Vogel, der singt,  
er Grüße dir bringt,  
von meinem Herzen,  
das vor Liebe verzückt._

_Hör mein Lied!  
Öffne dein Herz und  
lausche dem Chor,  
der zärtlich erklingt  
und mein Sehnen dir bringt._

_Hör mein Lied!  
Es klingt hin bis zur See  
und von jedem Baum,  
auch der Wind singt leise,  
es ist wie ein Traum._

_Hör mein Lied!  
Es fleht dich an:  
„Versäum' nicht die Zeit,  
sonst tut es dir leid!"  
denn mein Herz ist für die Liebe bereit.  
Hör mein Lied!  
In der Abenddämmerung  
gehen wir beide Hand in Hand,  
und lauschen voll Glück der Melodie,  
die webt um uns ein zärtliches Band._

_Hör mein Lied,  
das uns für immer soll begleiten,  
uns erinnernd an jede Stunde voll Glück,  
vom Beginn unserer Liebe bis hin  
zum Ende unserer Tage._

_Hör mein Lied,  
das uns einander bindet in guten,  
wie in schlechten Tagen,  
in Zweisamkeit und in Stunden voller Ungeduld,  
bis man den Liebsten wieder fest in seine Arme schließen kann._

_Hör das Lied,  
das noch nach unsrer Zeit hier auf Erden,  
wird künden von unsrem Glück,  
und lächle mir, mein Herz, so sanft  
wie die Melodie dieses Liedes zurück._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 11****_

* * *

Gimlis Trauerlied_**

Anhang zu Kapitel 11 

_Lebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Dein Antlitz war sanft und erquickend, es wird mir fehlen,  
wie jedes Wort von deinen Lippen.  
Ich bin hier um still zu dulden, wenn Du gehst den letzten Weg,  
dem ich nicht folgen kann, weil er uns Zwergen ist verwehrt._

_Lebe wohl, du geliebter Freund,  
nimm meiner Freundschaft trautes Band mit ins Unsterbliche Land.  
Die Trauer meiner Seele mich in Verzweiflung treibt, wenn dich, mein Freund, der Todesschatten greift._

_Lebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Ich werde nicht mehr lächeln auf dieser schönen Erde,  
wo auch ich bald ruhen werde!  
Lebe wohl, du geliebter Freund!  
Mein Herz geht mit Dir auf ewig mir verloren._

_Lebe wohl!_

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 12**

_**

* * *

„Geh"**_

Einsam und verlassen lehne ich an der Felsenwand,  
Legolas, mein stolzer Freund, hat mich verlassen,  
mich aus seinem Herzen verbannt.

Einsam und verlassen lehne ich an der Felsenwand,Legolas, mein stolzer Freund, hat mich verlassen,mich aus seinem Herzen verbannt. 

_Ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen,  
nicht widerstehen zu retten ihn,  
durch Schmerzen, die ich ihm zufügte,  
das Leben ihm wieder gab,  
sein Vertrauen, unsere Freundschaft aber brach._

_Gebannt in tiefer Trauer schau ich zum Himmelszelt,  
Oh, ihr Valar, wie soll ich nur ertragen  
seinen gerechten Zorn?_

_Hab ich den Seelen, die ihn lieben,  
durch seine Heilung Zuversicht geben können,  
so will ich die Hölle voll Kummer still ertragen  
und wehr mich nicht._

_Ich bitte dich nur, laß mein Fehl dein Herze rühren,  
behüte mich vor schmählichem Verzagen,  
denn ohne dein Verzeihen  
kann ich den Schmerz nicht ertragen._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 13**_**

* * *

Du bist mein Leben!**_

Du bist meine Sonne,  
die mein geschundenes Herz wieder heilt!  
Du bist mein Regentropfen,  
der mich labt und aus dem Tode zum Leben erweckt!

Du bist meine Sonne,die mein geschundenes Herz wieder heilt!Du bist mein Regentropfen,der mich labt und aus dem Tode zum Leben erweckt! 

_Du bist die Hoffnung,  
die meine Seele hielt und an meinen Körper band!  
Du bist die Wärme,  
die meine Seele am Leben erhält!_

_Du bist die Liebe,  
die mir meine Leiden nimmt!  
Du bist mein Stern,  
der für mich in der Dunkelheit leuchtet und mich ruft!_

_Du bist das Lachen,  
das meinen Geist erhellt!  
Du bist die Luft,  
die ich zum Leben brauche!_

_Du bist die Schale,  
aus der ich mein Wasser des Lebens trink!  
Du bist mein Frühling,  
der mich neu erblühen läßt!_

_Du bist meine Kriegerin,  
die mich beschützt und um mich kämpft!  
Du bist mein Leben,  
das wieder voller Hoffnung ist!_

_Du bist die Frau,  
die ich unendlich liebe!_

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 13**_**

* * *

Du bist die richtige Frau**_

_Da stehst Du in meines Sohnes Kammer.  
Mit traurigen Augen dein,  
öffnet er aber die Augen müd,  
leuchtet Dein ganzes Gemüt._

_Ich seh dich an, Du blickst zurück.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln nur, ein kurzer Blick.  
Am Anfang wusste ich nicht so recht,  
ist es ein Zufall oder echt._

_Ich hab nie eine Menschenfrau wie dich gesehen,  
mit soviel Anmut und so schön.  
Dein Wesen ist so stark und rein.  
Du könntest eine Elbin sein._

_Dich anzusprechen brauchte Zeit,  
denn ich brachte Dir einst noch mehr Leid.  
Jetzt, das erste Wort gesprochen,  
ward die väterliche Liebe für Dich  
in mein Herz gekrochen._

_Eines weiß ich nun ganz genau.  
Du bist für meinen Sohn die richtige  
und einzige Frau._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 15**_**

* * *

Die Aufgabe**_

Ich wollte nicht mehr auf Erden weilen,  
wollte weit weg in den Unsterblichen Landen Erlösung finden,  
doch ihr ließet mich nicht gehen.

Ich wollte nicht mehr auf Erden weilen,wollte weit weg in den Unsterblichen Landen Erlösung finden,doch ihr ließet mich nicht gehen. 

_Die Erlösung war so greifbar nah,  
doch ihr holtet trotz meines Sehnens meine Seele, meinen Körper zurück._

_Es sollte nie ein Morgen geben,  
denn mein Leben war eine einzige Qual.  
Doch deine Liebe streichelte mein Gesicht._

_Ich schaute zu dir meine Liebste hin, lauschte deinen Worten  
Sie flüsterten mir zu, komm zurück zu mir._

_Ich sehe dir traurig ins Gesicht,  
müde bin ich, gib mir meine Ruh,  
nimm mir die Scham, die Angst und den Schmerz,  
und bring mir wenn du kannst  
wieder Hoffnung für mein krankes Herz._

_Liebste!  
Willst du mich beschützen mit deiner Kraft?  
Willst du mich bewahren, vor des Grauens Macht?  
Versteh doch Liebste,  
ich will einfach nur fort,  
ich bin nicht mehr stark, nur müde und schwach!_

_Ich will wieder lachen,  
wieder träumen, fühlen und spüren.  
Nicht mehr mich erinnern an das Grauen.  
Liebste, zeig mir, daß unsre Liebe stärker ist,  
als die Angst vor der Qual, vor der Nacht,  
als mein Sehnen nach dem Ende._

_Liebste, nimm mich in deine Arme, gib mir Ruh.  
Bette mich in deiner Liebe,  
streichle meinen gepeinigten Leib,  
und heile meine Wunden._

_Ich will dir vertrauen und mich fallen lassen.  
Will geduldig ausharren und hoffen,  
daß meine Seele durch deiner Liebe Kraft  
erstarkt und das Leben neu beginnt._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 16****_

* * *

Das Licht der Elben_**

_Du gleichst einem Lichtstrahl, leuchtend, zart und rein,  
befreist uns von allen Ängsten und Zweifeln,  
laß uns niemals allein._

_Du nährst unsere Herzen mit Weisheit,  
Liebe und Licht  
und nimmst von uns die Schmerzen,  
Thranduilion, wir lieben Dich._

_Deines Herzens Wissen  
in den Reigen der Unendlichkeit,  
führte uns durch den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit._

_Du brachtest uns den Frieden  
mit deiner Lebenskraft,  
und jagtest fort die Feinde  
mit deiner Freunde Macht._

_Wacht auf, ihr Engel des Lichts!  
Umschließt ihn mit euren starken Flügeln.  
Schenkt ihm neue Lebenskraft,  
und bringt ihn zurückaus der Finsternis,  
das Licht der Elben._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 20  
****_

* * *

Die erste Liebesnacht  
_  
**_Wir liegen das erste Mal engumschlungen.  
Du ruhst in meinen Armen, beobachtest meine Hände,  
wie ich dich sanft streichelnd erkunde_

_Sanft forschend, neckend und doch ganz zart,  
behutsam laß ich meine Fingerspitzen gleiten,  
überallhin auf deiner samtnen Haut._

_Ich liebkose dein Gesicht mit meinen Lippen,  
streichle dir am Hals entlang.  
Stück für Stück immer tiefer,  
folge ich behutsam deiner Körperlinie,  
finde meinen Weg über deinen sanft gewölbten Bauch,  
hin zu deiner Mitte._

_Ich folge deinem Beben, deiner Muskeln zartem Schauern.  
Langsam finden meine Hände den Weg zu deinen schönen Beinen.  
Gleiten behutsam zwischen deine Schenkel,  
fahren an diesen auf und nieder._

_Laß dich meine Zärtlichkeit spüren, laß dich genießen.  
Zeit will ich dir geben, dich nicht erschrecken.  
Folge deinem eigenen Begehr!_

_Vorsichtig suche ich deine Knospe,  
laß mir Zeit für die erste Berührung deiner Weiblichkeit.  
Durch meinen Körper zieht ein Flehen,  
will dich endlich besitzen.  
Die Leidenschaft, die Du in mir weckst,  
erregt mich, raubt mir die Sinne._

_Ich will dich erregen, wie du es mit mir tust,  
will deine Angst hinweg küssen,  
meine Zunge auf deinem Körper immer tiefer gleiten lassen.  
Spüre meine Zärtlichkeit, die ich dir bereite._

_Mit meiner Zunge ich deinen Bauchnabel liebevoll mit meiner Hitze versenge,  
um dich dann weiter zu erkunden,  
dich lustvoll zu bereiten für unser gemeinsames Glück._

_Du bäumst dich auf unter meinen behutsamen Händen.  
Lust, die ich dir bereite, strömt durch dich hindurch,  
und meine auf dich wird unermeßlich.  
Ich will dich spüren, will daß du mich umgibst ganz und gar.  
Will dich lieben, wie es mein Herz schon tut._

_Unsere Haut ist feucht,  
ich lasse mein Gewicht sanft auf dir ruhen.  
Will deine Haut liebkosen,  
dich verführen._

_Ich küsse sanft deinen Körper bis hinunter zu deiner Knospe.  
Laß dich in deiner Lust versinken,  
deinen Geist sanft ziehen.  
Du bäumst dich auf,  
läßt mich erkennen, was mit dir geschieht,  
dein Stöhnen ist mir Musik._

_Dein sanfter Blick folgt meinen Mund,  
erwartungsvoll und voller Begierde.  
Lust strahlt aus deinen braunen Augen,  
in denen ich mich verlieren möchte._

_Dein Körper reibt sich sanft an meinem,  
behutsam dringe ich mit meinen Fingern in dich ein.  
Will dich nicht erschrecken,  
dir nicht weh tun beim ersten Mal._

_Lustvoll will ich dich bereiten, für meinen heißen Stab.  
Sanft spiele ich in dir, mache dich bereit.  
Feucht und warm ist es in deiner Höhle,  
eng umfangen wirst du dort mein hartes Glied._

_Nur kurz wird dein Schmerz sein, wenn ich dich erobere.  
Eng umschlungen halten wir einander.  
Meine Zunge streicht über deine Lippen,  
neckt sie, dringt ein in deinen Mund._

_Tief blicke ich in deine Augen,  
fragend ob du mich wirklich willst.  
Zärtlich ist dein Blick zurück, die Antwort mein größtes Glück.  
Und langsam dringe ich in dich ein,  
verharre, warte auf dich._

_Dein Lächeln zeigt mir, du bist bereit.  
Meine Frau wirst du nun für alle Ewigkeit.  
Immer wieder lieben wir uns, von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt.  
Bald ist diese wunderbare Nacht vorbei._

_Dieses Gefühl, das ich spüre, wenn ich dich berühre,  
das möchte ich immer fühlen, bis ans Ende meines Seins.  
Mein ganzes Sehnen bist du,  
wie du mich in dieser Nacht aufgenommen.  
Nicht ich habe dich zu meinem Weibe gemacht,  
nein, du hast mich auf ewig gefangen genommen._

_**u-chebin estel anim**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 20**_**

* * *

Verlaß mich nicht**_

O mein Geliebter, nimm nicht die Hand von mir,  
die mir die Nacht versüßt.  
Nur eine kleine Weile noch will ich Deine Finger spüren,  
auf meiner Haut so sanft.

O mein Geliebter, nimm nicht die Hand von mir,die mir die Nacht versüßt.Nur eine kleine Weile noch will ich Deine Finger spüren,auf meiner Haut so sanft. 

_Nimm nicht deine zarten, sanften Lippen von meinem Mund, die mir so viel versprechen.  
Nimm sie nicht fort, damit mein Ruf nach Zärtlichkeit  
nicht in der Dunkelheit verhallt.  
Bleib bei mir, der du mir deine Liebe so zeigst  
und sanft den Körper an mir reibst._

_**Nefhithiel**_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

Anhang zu Kapitel 23**_**

* * *

Dir gehört mein Herz**_

Wenn ich in deine strahlend blauen Augen sehe,  
fühle ich mich von Sternen umschlossen.  
Nichts kann meine Liebe zu dir zerstören,  
diese einzige, wahre, große Liebe in mir!

Wenn ich in deine strahlend blauen Augen sehe,fühle ich mich von Sternen umschlossen.Nichts kann meine Liebe zu dir zerstören,diese einzige, wahre, große Liebe in mir! 

_Kein anderer Mann ist wie du,  
so liebevoll und zärtlich,  
so behutsam und doch stark,  
ein Traum von einem Mann.  
Mit soviel Liebe, Kraft und Mut._

_Halt mich für immer fest in deinen starken Armen  
und lass mich nie wieder los.  
Du darfst nie wieder gehen, dir gehört mein Herz.  
Ich werde dich lieben ein Leben lang  
und über die Unendlichkeit hinaus._

_**Nefhithiel**_


	23. Erste Schritte

Kapitel 17

* * *

**Erste Schritte**

**A**ragorn hatte einen Flußbogen des Anduin abgeschnitten, indem er quer durch die Braunen Lande auf die kleine Gebirgskette zugehalten hatte. Er passierte den Anduin hinter den südlichen Stromschnellen, bevor dieser sich in die Schluchten des Emyn Muil ergoß. Dann zog er entlang des Gebirgsausläufers von Emyn Muil durch die Ostmark Rohans und durchritt die Entwasser kurz vor ihrem Delta in den Anduin. Sein Weg führte ihn weiter durch Andorien nach Minas Tirith, von wo er vor einigen Tagen mit der Angst vor einem unermeßlichen Verlust aufgebrochen war. Und diese Furcht hatte sich bewahrheitet. Es war von der Entfernung eine ähnlich weite Strecke wie zum Fangorn, wo er dann Nefhithwen und Thranduil getroffen hatte. Auf dem Hinweg hatte er diese Strecke auf seinem Rappen in vier Tagen bewältigt, aber nun war er bereits sieben Tage unterwegs. Er ließ sein Pferd selbst das Tempo bestimmen und spürte keinerlei Wunsch, sich wieder unter Menschen zu begeben, aber er war der König von Gondor und mußte seine Pflichten wieder aufnehmen. So wollte er wenigstens den Moment hinauszögern, wo er Arwen wieder in die Augen sehen würde und seinen Schmerz nicht mehr würde verbergen können.

_Legolas! _Innerlich schrie alles nach ihm. Er sehnte sich danach wie vor Jahren an seinem Bett zu sitzen und voller Freude jeden Moment der Genesung zu sehen, aber er hätte es nicht ertragen, Haß in seinen Augen zu erblicken. Sie waren sich so nah wie Brüder es nur sein konnten und es war für Aragorn erträglicher fern von ihm zu sein, als zu wissen, endgültig zu wissen, ihn verloren zu haben. Er wollte seinen Schmerz mit dieser kleinen Flamme der Hoffnung lindern, daß der junge Elb vielleicht eines Tages ihm die Qual vergeben konnte, die er ihm zufügen mußte. Daß er eines Tages vergessen konnte, was in dieser Feste im Nebelgebirge geschehen war. Es zerrte an Aragorns Nerven, daß er sich noch nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, daß Legolas ins Leben zurück gekehrt war. Er hatte alles dafür getan, daß der Körper des Prinzen genesen konnte. Die Selbstheilungskräfte der Elben waren bei ihm erlahmt gewesen weil die Auszehrung seines Körpers und seines Geistes bereits zu weit fortgeschritten waren. Der Kampf war fast verloren und Aragorn war sich bewußt, daß nur die Anwesenheit von Nefhithwen, ihre Nähe, ihn am Leben erhalten hatten. Legolas hatte sie gespürt, auch wenn seine Erschöpfung und sein Schmerz dies nicht unbedingt erkennen ließen.

Es war früher Abend, als der König von Gondor in die Stadt Minas Tirith einritt. Die Menschen grüßten in freudig und die Soldaten ehrerbietig, aber alle waren entsetzt über das eingefallene, müde Aussehen ihres Königs. Er sah krank und alt aus. Was war geschehen? Es hatte sich in der Stadt herumgesprochen, daß der König überstürzt, mitten in der Nacht einige Tage vor Vollmond aufgebrochen war, aber den Grund dafür kannte keiner. Da er unverletzt schien, mutmaßten sie nun, daß etwas mit einem seiner Freunde aus der Gemeinschaft der Neun geschehen war. Der König aber blieb stumm und ritt ohne anzuhalten im Schritt zum Palast.

Arwen hatte bereits durch Soldaten Meldung von seiner Rückkehr erhalten und ging ihm entgegen. Sie war stets in tiefer Sorge gewesen und hatte immer wieder versucht Legolas zu erreichen, aber ihr Rufen war unbeantwortet geblieben. Sie fühlte, daß etwas Furchtbares geschehen war und als sie nun auf der Treppe stehend ihrem Gemahl entgegenblickte krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Aragorn, ihr so starker und stolzer Geliebter und Ehegatte, weiser König von Gondor, kam in gebeugter, schwerfälliger und so unendlich alt wirkender Haltung auf sie zu. Bis zu jener Nacht hatte man ihm sein hohes Alter von fast hundert Jahren nicht angesehen.

Sie ging ihm entgegen, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und versuchte ihm einen ersten Halt und Trost zu geben, obwohl sie selbst bis ins Innere erschüttert war. Und Aragorn konnte seinen Schmerz nicht länger verbergen. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Moment gehabt, weil er wußte, in Arwens Armen würden alle Dämme einstürzen, die er versucht hatte aufzurichten, um nicht zu zerbrechen. Aragorn hatte sein Gesicht tief in der Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals von Arwen vergraben. Ihre langen, offen getragenen Haare, umgaben sein Haupt wie ein Vorhang und verbargen vor zufälligen Zuschauern seine Pein und seine Tränen. Arwen stand ganz still, hatte die Arme fest um ihren Gemahl gelegt. Aragorns Zustand ließ sie vermuten, daß sein Alptraum, dem er auf den Grund gehen mußte um wieder Ruhe zu finden, entsetzliche Wahrheit geworden war. Und während sie ihrem Gemahl sanft tröstende Küsse auf seine Wange hauchte, gingen ihre Gedanken zu jenem jungen Elbenprinzen von Düsterwald, dem der ganze Schmerz ihres Gemahles galt.

_Legolas, kleiner Bruder, lieber Freund. Namarië.´_

Aber sie konnte, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Nicht Legolas! Nein! Nicht dieser Elb, der, ohne daß ihm dies selbst bewußt war, für alle jüngeren Elben die Hoffnung auf ein Verbleiben, eine Zukunft in Mittelerde darstellte. Viele Elben, wie sie selbst, waren nicht in Valinor geboren. Sie kannten das Land ihrer Herkunft nicht und nur das Sehnen in ihrer Brust nach Beständigkeit, Ruhe und ewiges Licht verband sie mit den Unsterblichen Landen ihrer Väter. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie trotz aller Fährnisse, die der junge Prinz bereits erlebt hatte, nie einen Gedanken daran verloren hatte, er könne eines Tages nicht mehr sein. Leise liefen auch ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und ihr Schmerz verband sich mit dem ihres Gemahls.

Sie standen lange so, die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Fackeln waren von Bediensteten, diskret, still und rasch, angezündet worden. Viel Zeit war vergangen als Aragorn sich endlich aus seiner Agonie befreien konnte, sein Gesicht anhob und die Augen seiner geliebten Frau suchte. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und die Spuren, die diese auf ihren Wangen gezogen hatten. Sanft küßte er sie weg und streichelte ihre Haut. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er sie im Ungewissen gelassen und sich seinem Leid in ihren Armen einfach hingegeben hatte. Aber er sah Verständnis und Liebe in ihren Augen, keinen Vorwurf. Leise sprach er, um ihr endlich Wissen zu geben:

„Er hat Schlimmeres als damals in Saurons Händen durchlebt. Seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen, der jungen Königin von Galen, hat ihn am Leben erhalten. Aber was ich ihm an Leid zufügen mußte um seinen Körper zu retten, ist vielleicht am Ende doch über seine Kraft gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich inzwischen sein Geist für das Leben entschieden hat oder ob ich seine Seele nicht zur Dunkelheit verdammt habe, bis seine Lebenszeit aufgebraucht ist. 

Er war seither bewußtlos und ich konnte nicht länger verweilen. Ich hatte Angst davor, Haß in seinen Augen zu lesen."

Aragorn hatte stockend und abgehackt gesprochen, durchbrochen von verzweifelten Versuchen, seiner Pein, die ihm den Atem raubte, Herr zu werden. Er schämte sich für dieses Geständnis seiner Schwäche, aber Arwen zog ihn abermals liebevoll in ihre Arme. Sie konnte ihm keine Antwort auf die versteckte Frage geben, ob Legolas sich wieder dem Leben zugewandt hatte, denn sie konnte ihn nicht fühlen, nicht erreichen. Ihr Rufen blieb nach wie vor ohne Antwort. Sanft sprach sie zu Aragorn und streichelte ihmdabei behutsam, wie einem kleinen Kind, das Trost in den Armen seiner Mutter suchte, über den Rücken:

„Still, Aragorn, du mußt mir nichts weiter sagen. Finde erst wieder zu dir. Laß mich dein Halt und Stärke sein. Ich weiß, was dir Legolas bedeutet und solange wir keine Nachricht von seinem Gehen haben, wollen wir hoffen."

Aragorn löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und blickte sie im Licht unzähliger Fackeln, welche die Eingangshalle und die Stufen mit warmen Licht erhellten, lange an. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht, in ihren Augen Zeichen der Ablehnung. Er hatte sich, so gab er sich selbst nun zu, auch vor einer Anklage ihrerseits gefürchtet. Arwen liebte Legolas ebenso sehr wie er. Er hatte sich gesorgt, mit der Nachricht von Legolas und seinem Handeln ihre Liebe zu verlieren, aber nun sah er ihre zärtliche Zuneigung zu ihm, ihre Sorge um ihn, und der Schmerz in ihm wurde durch ihre Liebe gelindert. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, spürte ihren sanften Druck. Tief atmete Aragorn ein, und blickte von den verschränkten Händen wieder auf zu Arwens Gesicht. Seine Haltung hatte sich verändert. Man sah ihm Erschöpfung und Schmerz noch immer an, aber seine Schultern hatten sich gestreckt und vor ihr stand wieder ihr Gemahl, wie sie ihn kannte, nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Arwen lächelte ihm liebevoll zu, drehte sich um und zog Aragorn mit sich. Sie gingen zu ihren Gemächern und Arwen gab ihrem Mann in dieser Nacht ein solches Gefühl der Geborgenheit, daß er zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf fand.

**  
Unterdessen in Thranduils Hallen**

Nefhithwen erwachte, als jemand sie sanft an ihren Schultern rüttelte. Der Tag hatte bereits begonnen und lichter Sonnenschein durchflutete den Raum.

„Tochter!"

Thranduil rief mit gedämpfter Stimme die junge Frau, die nur langsam und widerwillig aus dem tiefen Schlaf, der sie wohltuend umfangen hatte, zu sich kam. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in das unvergleichliche Blau eines Augenpaares, das dem ihres Geliebten so sehr glich, daß sie ehrlich zugeben mußte, nicht zu wissen, ob es irgendeinen Unterschied gab. Nefhithwen war noch nicht ganz bei sich und ihre Augen blickten irritiert, weshalb Thranduil sie liebevoll und beruhigend anlächelte, als sie sich aufsetzte. Der König hatte ein Tablett mit einem Frühstück auf dem Bett abgestellt, das er nun behutsam auf ihre Beine hob und ausbalancierte. Langsam kamen die Erinnerung und auch die Lebensgeister zur jungen Frau zurück und sie lächelte dem Ebenbild ihres Geliebten freundlich zu und sprach:

„Guten Morgen, Herr! Ich danke für das Morgenmahl."

Ihr Blick flog hinüber zu Legolas, der noch immer unverändert tief in heilsamem Schlaf lag. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn sie war selbst so erschöpft gewesen, daß sie nicht beschwören hätte können, ob sie erwacht wäre, wenn Legolas ihre Hilfe benötigt hätte. Thranduil erkannte ihre Sorge und sprach beruhigend:

„Sei ohne Sorge! Du brauchtest die Ruhe und ich habe dich auch nun nur geweckt, weil Legolas' Wunden erneut versorgt werden müssen. In der Nacht hat Lómion über ihn gewacht."

Nefhithwen nickte dankbar zu diesen Worten und frühstückte in Gesellschaft des Königs. Als sie geendet hatte, rief der Herrscher Helfer und zog sich zurück. Die hilfreichen Geister, die erschienen, richteten der jungen Königin ein Bad, wuschen und kämmten ihr das lange Haar und legten ihr Kleidung bereit. Sie hatte sich bei der Morgentoilette sehr beeilt, wollte sie doch die Heiler nicht länger von ihrem Dienst abhalten, und saß nun an der Bettkante neben Legolas und berührte sanft und sehr behutsam mit einem zärtlichen Kuß seine Lippen. Sie waren wärmer als die Tage zuvor und auch seine Haut, sie streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange, hatte etwas von der Kühle verloren.

Es klopfte kurz und Elena trat mit den Heilern ein. Nefhithwen erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben Legolas und ging auf die Elbenkönigin zu. Sanft wurde sie von ihr in die Arme gezogen und herzlich ihr ein guter Morgen gewünscht.

Der Heiler Haron und seine Helfer hatten sich knapp verbeugt und waren an das Bett getreten. Bedienstete brachten warmes Wasser und Tücher. Elena zog die junge Frau mit sich über den Balkon in den Garten. Sie wollte Nefhithwen ein wenig ablenken und mit ihr in Ruhe sprechen. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, mit welch einem fragenden Blick diese gestern zwischen ihren Brüdern und ihr hin und her gesehen hatte. Es war an der Zeit, daß Nefhithwen ein wenig mehr von Legolas' Familie erfuhr.

Die junge Frau folgte bereitwillig. Sie konnte im Moment nichts für Legolas tun und bis die Heiler die Wunden erneut gereinigt und verbunden hatten, würde etwas Zeit vergehen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, daß Legolas endlich nachhaltiger Kraft schöpfte und aus seiner tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit oder Schlaf erwachte und sie ihm durch ihre Nähe wieder Lebenswillen geben konnte. Mochte auch sein Körper durch die geschickten Hände der Heiler seine Wunden schließen und der körperliche Schmerz schwinden, Legolas' Geist und seine Seele konnten nicht in gleicher Weise Heilung finden. Die junge Königin spürte Furcht in sich, weil sie nicht wußte, wie sie Legolas beistehen konnte. Elena konnte diese Unruhe Nefhithwens in deren Augen erkennen.

Die Elbenkönigin erinnerte sich nur zu genau, wie sie selbst sich gefühlt hatte, als der junge Prinz nach dem Überfall auf den Reisezug seiner Mutter, den er begleitete, dem Tod näher als dem Leben war und die entsetzlichen Bilder ihn zermürbten. Wie verzweifelt war sie damals, weil sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, bis er sich endlich selbst öffnete und sein ganzer Schmerz sich offenbarte. Sie hatte ihn gewiegt, wie sie ihre Brüder gewiegt hatte, als die Eltern getötet wurden. Sie hatte ihn in ihren Armen gehalten, wenn Alpträume ihn aufschreckten und er Angst hatte die Augen erneut zu schließen. Ihre ständige Nähe, ihre Ruhe und ihr Vorleben des alltäglichen normalen Geschehens hatte ihm langsam sein Gleichgewicht wieder gebracht und sein Vertrauen. Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, denn Legolas war gerade etwas mehr als siebenhundert Jahre alt. Bei den Menschen wäre er ein Bub von vielleicht zehn bis elf Jahren gewesen. Er war ein Kind, das um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, Freunde sterben sah und zusehen mußte, wie seine Mutter getötet wurde. Er war der Einzige, der überlebte. Keiner, der seinen Zustand damals gesehen hatte, hätte daran geglaubt, wie sich der Prinz später entwickelte, wenn es ihm vorhergesagt worden wäre. Er war gebrochen und nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den lebensfrohen Prinzen, den alle in ihre Herzen geschlossen hatte und der mit seinen Augen, so blau wie die lichtdurchflutete See, jeden in den Bann zog. Die Trauer im Volk der Elben war wegen der Getöteten schon groß, aber sie war unermeßlich beim Anblick des zerborstenen, kleinen Herzens.

Sie alle fürchteten lange Zeit, daß Legolas an dem „gebrochenen Herzen", was nur ein Synonym für die verletzte Seele war, letztlich zugrunde gehen würde. Thranduil kämpfte lange mit sich, ob er Legolas nicht nach Valinor schicken sollte, aber er brachte es nicht über das Herz, solange er noch einen Funken Hoffnung in sich trug. Er glaubte fest an die innere Stärke seines Sohnes und wollte ihm alle Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Und der König hatte recht behalten, aber er hatte auch erkannt, daß dies ebenso Elenas Verdienst gewesen war, die Legolas nicht nur Vergessen, sondern ihm auch die Wärme verlorengeglaubter Liebe schenkte.

Elena hatte Nefhithwen durch den Garten zu einem von Rosenranken begrenzten kleinen Steinrund geführt, in dessen Mitte eine Bank stand. Von diesem Platz aus hatten sie einen fast ungehinderten Blick auf den Balkon von Legolas' Zimmer. Dort stand nun wieder Eluchíl und blieb in der Nähe des Prinzen, damit seine Schwester und die junge Geliebte seines Freundes unbesorgt Erholung finden konnten. Die Elbenkönigin setzte sich auf die Bank und zog Nefhithwen zu sich. Sie blickte die junge Frau lachend an und sprach:

„Ich denke es gibt einiges, was du über Legolas' Familie erfahren möchtest und damit auch ein wenig mehr über deinen eigenen Vater? Ich habe wohl deine Blicke gesehen, mit denen du mich und meine Brüder betrachtet hast."

Nefhithwen war peinlich berührt, daß Legolas' Mutter dies aufgefallen war. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände, während sie ein kleines Blättchen zum wiederholten Male in ihren Fingern drehte, als wenn dies das Interessanteste wäre, das es in Mittelerde gab. Nach einigen Minuten lachte Elena silberhell auf und fuhr der jungen Frau liebevoll über das Haar. Nefhithwen blickte sie erstaunt an und die Königin erwiderte diesen Blick und sprach:

„Tochter, dir muß nichts peinlich sein. Woher sollst du von deiner Familie wissen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Hûniest nach dem Zerwürfnis mit seinem Bruder viel von ihm gesprochen hat. Er hat ein neues Leben an der Seite deiner Mutter begonnen und ich hoffe er war glücklich," und sie sah dabei zärtlich und aufmunternd die junge Frau an.

Die junge Königin Galens nickte und antwortete:

„Ich kann mich, abgesehen von der furchtbaren Nacht des Angriffes, nur an schöne Dinge mit Vater erinnern. Ja, ich glaube er war glücklich und ich spüre, daß er mit meiner Liebe zu Legolas einverstanden wäre."

Nefhithwen blickte die Elbenkönigin lächelnd an und dann platzte es aus ihr heraus:

„Warum sieht Euch Legolas so wenig ähnlich? Eure Brüder haben mehr von Euch als Euer Sohn!"

Abermals mußte Elena lachen und die Offenheit und Herzlichkeit der Königin nahmen Nefhithwen jede Scheu und sie blickte die Elbin erwartungsfroh auf eine Antwort an.

Die Königin streichelte einmal Nefhithwens Wange und erklärte:

„Ich bin nicht Legolas' leibliche Mutter. Und halt, bevor du weiter fragst, es kommt zwar nicht sehr oft bei den Elben vor, aber auch sie können ihr Herz ein weiteres Mal verschenken. Thranduil und Eledhwen Sindarin: Elbenschein waren ein glückliches und sehr schönes Paar, aber es war eine von Thranduils Vater Oropher arrangierte Ehe. Legolas' Mutter war eine wunderschöne, zierliche und sehr sanftmütige, stille Frau und so fiel es Thranduil leicht sie mit den Jahren zu lieben, aber seine Seele hatte er nicht an sie gebunden. Dadurch war er nach ihrem Tod frei zu entscheiden und neu zu beginnen."

Nefhithwen blickte nachdenklich und fragte dann:

„Aber Herrin, Legolas bezeichnet Euch mit dem Kosenamen ‚Mutter' und ich sah die Liebe zu ihm in Euren Augen!"

Elenas Augen leuchteten voller Wärme als sie die Hand von Nefhithwen nahm, weitersprach und damit die angedeutete Frage der jungen Frau beantwortete:

„Zunächst einmal nenn mich bitte nicht wieder Herrin. Ich will deine Mutter oder wenigstens deine Freundin sein. Nenn mich wie du möchtest, aber nicht Herrin."

Nefhithwen blickte der Königin offen ins Gesicht, sah die Zuneigung, die diese für sie hegte und nickte schweigend.

Dann erzählte die Elbenkönigin weiter:

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der unsere Heimat von dunklen Kreaturen Saurons heimgesucht wurde und diese sehr weite Teile unseres Landes besetzt hielten. Meine Eltern wurden von solchen Kreaturen getötet und ich kümmerte mich um meine jüngeren Brüder. Legolas war ständig mit ihnen zusammen und so gehörte er einfach dazu, schon lange bevor unsere Familien zu einer zusammenwuchsen."

Die Königin stockte etwas, und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen wurde melancholisch. Nefhithwen schwieg und wartete geduldig bis die Elbin weitersprach:

„Legolas ist um einiges jünger als meine Brüder und außerdem der Thronfolger, aber daheim fand er nur Drill und die Ausbildung zum Prinzen, denn sein Vater mußte um das Land kämpfen und brauchte ihn bald an seiner Seite. Und seine Mutter wünschte sich fort aus Mittelerde. Sie liebte ihn, das konnte man jeden Tag gewahr werden, aber sie war zu zart und zerbrechlich, um in dieser bitteren Zeit ihrem Sohn die Geborgenheit zu geben, die er so sehr neben seiner Ausbildung brauchte. Legolas liebte seinen Vater und fügte sich voller Eifer in seine Ausbildung, die ihn viel zu früh seiner Kindheit beraubte. Zum Kind wurde er immer bei uns zu Hause, wenn er wie ein kleiner Bruder und nicht als Thronfolger behandelt wurde."

Die Elbin lächelte etwas verhalten die junge Frau neben sich an und sprach dann weiter:

„Dein Vater, Hûniest, kam mit Thranduil aus einem Kampf zurück. Das war zu einer Zeit, als meine Eltern noch lebten. Er wurde einer der Lehrer von Legolas. Hûniest bemühte sich darum, Legolas Wärme und Nähe zukommen zu lassen, die der Junge so vermißte. Thranduil ist ein beherrschter, gerechter und sanfter Mann, aber zu jener Zeit hatte die Verteidigung unserer Heimat Vorrang vor familiären Gefühlen und er mußte der unbeugsame König sein, damit unser Volk unter seiner Führung überleben konnte."

Nefhithwen unterbrach Elena und fragte:

„Aber Legolas? Er ist so sanft und ...," sie suchte nach Worten und blickte die Königin fragend an.

„Laß dich nicht täuschen Nefhithwen. Du bist als Königin, so habe ich gehört, auch eine hervorragende und bisweilen gnadenlose Kämpferin. Bei Legolas ist es nicht anders. Er ist trotz seiner Jugend der beste Kämpfer von Eryn Lasgalen.

_**  
D**u brachtest uns den Frieden  
__mit deiner Lebenskraft,  
__und jagtest fort die Feinde  
__mit deiner Freunde_ _Macht.(1)  
_

Seine Sanftmut kommt aus dem Herzen, aus seiner Seele. Und es erschien mir selbst schon oft so, als wäre er auch in den Augen der Valar etwas Besonderes, daß er trotz all der Fährnisse, die ihm schon widerfahren sind, sich seine Liebenswürdigkeit, seine Naivität und seine Jugend bewahren konnte", entgegnete Legolas' Mutter.

_**  
D**u gleichst einem Lichtstrahl,  
leuchtend zart und rein,  
__befreist uns von allen Ängsten und Zweifeln,  
__laß uns niemals allein.(2)  
_

Die Königin von Galen drückte der Elbin sacht die Hand und äußerte:

„Was meint Ihr mit Naivität und Jugend?"

Elena blickte Nefhithwen tief in die Augen und antwortete:

„Was siehst Du, wenn du in die Gesichter der meisten Elben blickst, Nefhithwen? Was erkennst du da oder fühlst Du? Selbst wenn du an deinen Vater denkst?"

Die junge Frau wandte ihren Blick ab und starrte für eine kurze Weile leer vor sich hin, dann sprach sie leise:

„Euer Antlitz ist so edel und rein, so zeitlos und doch, wenn man sich in Euren Augen verliert, spürt man den leisen Schmerz, den Verlust. Ihr habt schon so viel kommen und gehen sehen, Schönes wie Düsteres, daß Euch das Wissen um den Wandel der Jahreszeiten und die Wiederkehr des Lebens keinen Trost mehr gibt."

Nefhithwen blickte wieder auf und hatte eine Träne in den Augen, die Elena mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft fortwischte, als sie langsam die Wange hinunter lief.

„Hast du diese Melancholie auch in Legolas' Augen gesehen oder sie je in ihm gespürt?" fragte sie sanft die Geliebte ihres Sohnes.

Die junge Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die Elbenkönigin sprach darauf hin:

„Das ist es, was ich meinte, mein Kind. Und das ist es auch, was den Elben, die hier geboren sind und noch nicht so viele Jahrhunderte gesehen haben, Hoffnung gibt. Wir haben alle das Sehnen nach Valinor in unseren Herzen, aber die, die hier geboren sind, sind ebenso sehr in Mittelerde verwurzelt. Legolas wird nie das Volk der Waldelben des Eryn Lasgalen regieren, sollte aber sein Vater eines Tages nach Valinor aufbrechen, werden einige jüngere Elben hier in Mittelerde bleiben. Sie werden in Legolas ihren Prinzen, ihren König sehen oder in den anderen Völkern Mittelerdes aufgehen. Vielleicht entscheidet sich Legolas auch selbst dafür in das Land seiner Ahnen heimzukehren, wer weiß."

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen nun eine lange Zeit, beide in eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Dann stand Elena abrupt auf und sprach:

„Sieh, Eluchíl winkt uns. Die Heiler sind fertig oder es ist etwas mit Legolas geschehen. Rasch, laß uns eilen."

Nefhithwen stand bereits bei den ersten Worten der Königin auf den Beinen und lief nun mit größtmöglichen Schritten, die das Kleid erlaubte neben der Elbenkönigin einher.

Sie erreichten rasch das Zimmer und traten gemeinsam ein. Eluchíl kniete neben dem Bett, stützte Legolas' Kopf und reichte ihm gerade Wasser.

‚_Er ist wach! Endlich!'_ jubilierten Nefhithwens Gedanken und sie eilte an die Seite von Eluchíl.

Auch Elena war zum Bett getreten, aber sie hielt sich etwas hinter ihrem Bruder, um ihn nicht in seiner Hilfe für Legolas zu behindern und wartete geduldig.

Legolas trank langsam in kleinen Schlucken. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, alles erschien ihm noch viel zu anstrengend und schwer. Dann hörte er sanft seinen Namen rufen und die Stimme die ihn rief, brachte etwas in ihm zum Klingen und er öffnete langsam seine Lider. Über ihn gebeugt stand Nefhithwen, seine Liebe, sein Leben. Er wandte ein wenig den Kopf um Eluchíl zu zeigen, daß er genug hatte und lächelte leicht, Verzeihung heischend. Eluchíl nickte nur, legte ihn vorsichtig wieder nieder und fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft kurz über das Haar. Dann stand der Elb auf und machte Platz für Nefhithwen. Er trat zurück, blickte kurz in das liebevolle Gesicht seiner Schwester, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

_**  
W**acht auf, ihr Engel des Lichts!  
__Umschließt ihn mit euren starken Flügeln.  
__Schenkt ihm neue Lebenskraft,  
__und bringt ihn zurückaus der Finsternis,  
__das Licht der Elben.(3)  
_

Nefhithwen hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und Legolas' Hand in die ihre genommen. Zärtlich hauchte sie einen Kuß auf seine Lippen und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen.

„Nefhithwen!" kam mit verhaltenem Atem ihr Name von seinen Lippen und seine Augen suchten die ihren. Er versenkte sich in sie und schien sich zeitlos treiben zu lassen. Nach einer Weile hob er langsam, als wäre sein Arm unendlich schwer, seine Hand zu Nefhithwens Wange. Sanft, fast als hätte er Angst es wäre nur ein Traum und sie würde im nächsten Moment wieder verschwinden, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange. Ein Seufzer entfuhr seinen Lippen. Sie küßte seine Finger und preßte seine Handfläche zärtlich an ihre Wange. Eine Träne des Glücks stahl sich aus einem Winkel ihres Auges.

Der Schmerz eines Freundes

Aragorn erwachte schweißgebadet und stöhnend. Er schreckte hoch und war im ersten Moment irritiert darüber, wo er sich befand. Dann spürte er die zärtliche Umarmung seiner Gemahlin und hörte leise ihre beruhigenden Worte. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und er wischte sich fahrig mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Aragorn! Aragorn! Was hast du?" versuchte seine Gemahlin ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

Der König von Gondor holte tief Luft und suchte lange nach Worten, bis er schließlich antwortete:

„Er hat mich angefleht, Arwen. Angefleht, ihm nicht noch mehr Qualen zuzufügen. Und ich habe nicht hingehört, habe fort gesehen von seinen Augen, die mich um Gnade baten."

Die Elbin nahm seine Hände in die ihren, küßte sanft seine Handrücken und sprach leise:

„Du hast getan was getan werden mußte, um seinem Körper das Leben wiederzugeben und seinem Geist die freie Wahl zu lassen. Er liebte und wird geliebt, wäre er bei Sinnen gewesen, er hätte dies erkannt."

Aber Aragorn schüttelte seinen Kopf und flüsterte mit zitternder Stimme:

„Ich nenne mich seinen Freund, seinen Bruder, hätte ich nicht für ihn einstehen, ihm seinen Willen lassen müssen? Wie weit dürfen wir gehen, um den, den wir lieben an das Leben, an uns zu binden? Er flehte mich um Erbarmen an und ich verwehrte es ihm."

Des Königs Stimme brach und nur mühsam brachte er hervor:

„Qualvoll schrie er ‚Warum tust du mir das an? Was habe ich dir getan?'"

Er schluchzte auf und rang nach Atem, denn ein Gefühl wie das einer unbarmherzigen Faust, die sein Herz umklammerte, bemächtigte sich seiner und er preßte hervor:

„Ich höre seine Schreie noch immer. Sie klagen mich an!"

Aragorn bebte am ganzen Leib und Arwen wußte ihm nicht anders zu helfen, als ihren Liebsten in die Arme zu schließen und zu halten und zu trösten, solange er dies brauchte.

Der König von Gondor brauchte Tage, bis er den Trost, die Liebe seiner Frau, die Kraft die sie ihm gab, so annehmen und verinnerlichen konnte, daß er wieder in der Lage war, seine Aufgaben als König der Menschen wahrzunehmen. Aber seine Gedanken waren ständig bei seinem Bruder, selbst während ihn die Aufgaben als Regent in Anspruch nahmen. Aragorn schwankte zwischen Arbeitswut, tiefer Resignation und Schmerz und auch Arwen und ihre Güte brachten ihm nicht seinen Lebenswillen zurück.

Traum und Wirklichkeit

Legolas' Wunden heilten in den Tagen der Ruhe und zärtlichen Fürsorge derer, die ihn liebten. Die Schmerzen seines Körpers schwanden unter den sachkundigen Behandlungen der Heiler, aber sein Geist blieb unruhig und über die Qualen seiner Seele wollte er nicht sprechen. Der junge Elb verlor kein Wort über die Erinnerungen, die ihn Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten. Keine Äußerung kam über seine Lippen wegen seiner Unsicherheit und Selbstzweifel. Elena und Thranduil sahen die Angst in seinen Augen, die Furcht davor, daß die Tage des Friedens sich nur als barmherziger Traum erweisen würden und die Qualen in der Feste irgendwann ihren Fortgang nehmen würden. Legolas fehlte das Vertrauen in das beschützte Leben und zugleich spürte er tief in sich die Furcht, seine Augen zu schließen, denn mit der Dunkelheit kamen die Qualen. Der Prinz war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Seine Augen glanzlos, seine Gesichtszüge die eines Träumers, weit entrückt, aber ohne den Zauber, den ein glücklicher Traum sonst auf dem Antlitz des Träumenden hinterläßt. Und Nacht für Nacht erwachte er aus Alpträumen, die an seinem Bewußtsein zerrten und ihn immer mehr zerbrachen.

_**  
D**er junge Prinz spürte die vielen Hände, die ihn hielten. Er spürte den Schmerz, der ihn von seiner Hüfte aus durchzog. Die Pein zerriß ihm das Herz und er starrte den an, der ihm diese Qual zufügte. Entsetzen fügte sich zu seinen Schmerzen und seine Welt des Vertrauens und der Hoffnung brach zusammen, denn in diesem Moment wandte sich der, der ihm diese Qual zufügte zu ihm und er blickte in das Gesicht seines Peinigers – Estel! Das konnte nicht sein! Legolas schluchzte auf und warf sich hin und her im Versuch, dieser Vision zu entfliehen..._

Sanft und behutsam versuchte eine zärtliche Hand ihn aus diesem Traum zu befreien und eine ihm vertraute Stimme rief ihn:  
„Legolas! Melethron!"  
Nefhithwen streichelte seine Wange. Legolas erwachte, seine Lippen bebten, als er die Augen aufschlug und der Anblick der Frau, die er liebte, endlich die entsetzliche Vision seines Traumes verscheuchte. Sein Atem kam langsam wieder zur Ruhe und leise flüsterte er ihren Namen:  
„Nefhithwen?"  
Die junge Frau antwortete:  
„Ich bin hier, Melethron. Ich bin da."  
Sie streichelte sanft weiter sein Wangen und ließ ihm Zeit. Nach einer Weile fragte der junge Elb:  
„Weißt du, was dein Name bedeutet?"  
Mit den Fingern fuhr er ihr zärtlich durch das Haar, seine Hand zitterte und die junge Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Nefhithwen schluchzte auf, denn sie hatte es so lange nicht mehr gesehen und dann sprach er:  
„Du bist alles für mich, was dein Name bedeutet. Nef ist die Silbe für ‚diesseits von'. Du bist für mich das Licht diesseits meiner Nacht. Hith bedeutet Nebel. Du stehst diesseits meiner Pein und schenkst mir Hoffnung. Und ‚Wen' ist unser Wort für Mädchen. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe."  
Abermals strich er sanft über das Haar seiner Geliebten, als könne er nicht glauben, daß sie wirklich war und sprach sanft, liebevoll und wie eine Andacht ihren Namen:  
„Nefhithwen."  
Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er fort:  
„Dein Lied, deine Stimme, meine Liebe zu dir hat mich immer wieder auf diese Seite des Nebels, auf die Seite des Lebens geholt. Du bist mein Halt diesseits vom Abgrund. Ich liebe dich."  
Nefhithwen beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen, aber Legolas stöhnte auf und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Nur mühsam gewann er seine Fassung wieder und blickte sie flehend an:  
„Verzeih, ich...ich kann nicht. Ich... fürchte diese Berührung. Er hat..."  
Legolas wandte beschämt seinen Kopf ab und Nefhithwen sah, daß er lautlos weinte. Sie legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und tröstete ihn:  
„Ich liebe dich, Legolas. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du dich im Nebel verlierst. Hab Vertrauen Legolas und finde wieder zu dir, Melethron. Ich werde da sein, wann immer du mich brauchst."  
Es dauerte lange, bis der junge Elb sich wieder beruhigt hatte und in der sanften Umarmung Nefhithwens schließlich wieder eingeschlafen war. In ihr aber löste sich der Schmerz über Legolas' Verlorenheit und Tränen rannen ungesehen an ihren Wangen nieder und näßten sein goldenes Haar.

* * *

(1) + (2) + (3) aus: "Das Licht der Elben" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen. 


	24. Hoffnung und Wirklichkeit

Kapitel 18

* * *

**Hoffnung und Wirklichkeit **

Tage vergingen und Legolas begann mit Hilfe seiner Brüder das Bett zu verlassen und die ersten Schritte zu gehen. Die Heilung seines Körpers schritt gut voran, wenngleich er noch Schmerzen hatte und rasch erschöpfte. Nefhithwen und Gimli wichen kaum von seiner Seite. Eluchíl und Lómion wachten immer dann über ihn, wenn Elena oder Thranduil die Geliebte ihres Sohnes und Gimli fort schickten, damit sie sich selbst auch etwas Erholung gönnten. Elena wiegte ihren Sohn oft wie vor Jahren in den Armen, merkte aber deutlich, daß die Heilung seines Geistes, seiner Seele nicht im gleichen Maße voranschritt, wie die des Körpers. Thranduil nahm sich trotz der Aufgaben als König viel Zeit für seinen Sohn. Er sprach mit ihm über Literatur und Dinge der Regierung um ihm Normalität und Ruhe zu vermitteln. Nicht einmal drängte er Legolas darüber zu reden, was in der Feste geschehen war. Sie alle versuchten, ihm durch ihre ruhige Anwesenheit das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, dennoch zog Legolas sich immer mehr zurück. Es schien fast so, als würde ihm die Zuneigung Schmerzen bereiten und Nefhithwen war der Verzweiflung nahe.

Eluchíl bemerkte ihr stilles Leiden und trat zu der jungen Frau, als sie scheinbar verloren im Garten spazieren ging. Sie wurde von Gimli begleitet, aber beide schwiegen, versunken in die eigenen Gedanken.  
Er sprach Nefhithwen sanft an:  
„Schwester! Ich spüre deine Verzweiflung. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dir von Legolas berichte, als er aus Saurons Händen befreit worden war?"  
Er wandte sich an Gimli:  
„Herr Gloinssohn, Ihr seid sein Freund, deshalb denke ich, daß Ihr dies vielleicht auch vernehmen wollt?"  
Gimli erwiderte mit einem Blick auf Nefhithwen:  
„Bitte berichtet, was damals geschehen war. Vielleicht lindert die Tatsache der Heilung aus der Vergangenheit unsere Traurigkeit. Wir sind ob Legolas' derzeitigem Zustand sehr niedergeschlagen, weil wir nicht sehen, wie wir ihm helfen können. Ich vermisse ihn."  
Und Nefhithwen nickte und fügte hinzu:  
„Ja bitte, Eluchíl. Erzähle uns von Legolas. Vielleicht ist darin der Schlüssel zur Hilfe verborgen."  
Der Elb lächelte sanft und erwiderte:  
„Zumindest die Hoffnung auf Genesung, auch heute. Kommt! Wir wollen uns dort drüben in den Pavillon setzten," und er zeigte auf ein kleines, offenes Gebäude mit Bänken, das in wunderbarer Weise vom Grün seiner Umgebung fast wie in einer zärtlichen Umarmung umschlossen wurde. Nefhithwen und Gimli war dieses, wie verwunschen wirkende Gebäude überhaupt noch nicht aufgefallen.  
Eluchíl ging voran und Gimli folgte ihm direkt, während Nefhithwen zögerte. Gimli drehte sich um und blickte sie fragend an:  
„Was ist mit Euch?"  
Nefhithwen schluchzte auf und antwortete:  
„Ich habe Angst, Gimli. Angst zu hören was er schon erlitten hat. Angst erkennen zu müssen, daß ich ihm nicht das geben kann, was er braucht um zu heilen. Angst ihn vielleicht verloren zu haben."  
Sie stand ganz still, fast starr und Gimli wurde bewußt, wie sehr Nefhithwen in den vergangenen Tagen selbst gelitten hatte. Jede Nacht lag sie bei Legolas, hielt ihn in ihren Armen, wenn die Alpträume ihn heimsuchten, wenn er wieder seinen Schmerz tief in sich vergrub. Gimli schämte sich, weil er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte, daß auch sie irgendwann das Leid nicht mehr ertragen würde können, weil sie ihre Hoffnung verlor. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, griff ihre Hand und sprach:  
„Nefhithwen! Bitte laßt Euren Tränen freien Lauf, sprecht mit mir über Eure Ängste. Wenn ich kann, möchte ich sie mit Euch teilen und so die Last von Euren Schultern nehmen. Ich habe Legolas versprochen für ihn da zu sein, wenn er mich braucht. Ich hatte vergessen, daß auch Ihr Halt benötigt und wenn ich Euch dabei Stütze sein kann, werde ich damit auch Legolas helfen."  
Die junge Frau lächelte vorsichtig unter Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen, den Zwerg an und antwortete:  
„Ich danke Euch, Gimli. Ihr seid fürwahr ein Freund."  
Sie nickte ihm nochmals zu und folgte dann an seiner Seite dem Elben zum kleinen, zauberhaft wirkenden Pavillon. Eluchíl hatte beobachtet, wie die junge Königin innehielt und wie Gimli eindringlich auf sie einsprach. Er spürte die Angst der jungen Frau und versenkte seinen Geist ganz vorsichtig in ihr Bewußtsein. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken durch seine Fähigkeiten. Nefhithwen war mit Gimli am Pavillon angekommen, als sie plötzlich eine tiefe, sanfte Kraft in sich spürte, die ihr ein Gefühl von Zuversicht und lichten Empfindungen schenkte. Sie blickte erstaunt den Elben an, der sie mit warmen, tiefgrünen Augen still aber direkt ansah. Dann senkte er seine Lider und das Gefühl in Nefhithwen verschwand, aber nicht gänzlich, eine gewisse Zuversicht blieb und sie fühlte sich um so vieles stärker als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Ein Lächeln der Dankbarkeit, nicht des Argwohns, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sprach:  
„Ich danke dir, Eluchíl. Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Gabe."  
Eluchíl antworte:  
„Verzeih, wenn ich dies ohne dein Wissen und Erlaubnis tat, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könnte dir wohl tun."  
Er senkte seinen Kopf als Zeichen seiner Entschuldigung, aber Nefhithwen erwiderte:  
„Ú-mboe pedel Sindarin: Du mußt nichts sagen., mein Bruder."  
Eluchíl lächelte froh, daß die junge Frau ihm sein Eingreifen nicht übel nahm und er freute sich, daß sie ihn Bruder nannte. Dann wies er mit einer Hand auf die Bänke im Pavillon, der zwar aus Stein gebaut, aber von Ranken und Ästen so durchflochten war, daß er fast lebendig wirkte. Und Eluchíl erwähnte:  
„Dies ist der Lieblingsplatz von Legolas, wenn er sich von allem zurückziehen will. Hier haben wir ihn häufig gefunden, wenn er erschöpft vom Drill war, oft auch weinend über die Härte, die ihm abverlangt wurde, oder der er ausgesetzt war. Ich habe Elena oft hierhergeführt, wenn Legolas sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte. Sie hat ihn dann in ihre Arme genommen und gewiegt, wie es seine Mutter für ihn hätte tun sollen. Er ist nicht selten in dieser Umarmung eingeschlafen."  
Gimli hörte den versteckten Vorwurf aus diesen Worten und fragte nach:  
„Ihr übt Kritik an seiner Mutter, warum und woher nehmt Ihr Euch das Recht? Verzeiht, wenn ich so harsch frage, aber es erscheint mir nicht fair."  
Eluchíl schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf und antwortete:  
„Keine Sorge! Mich kränken Eure Worte nicht. Nein, woher solltet Ihr auch wissen. Nefhithwen, ich weiß, daß Elena dir schon ein wenig von der Familie erzählt hat. Habt ihr mit Gimli darüber gesprochen?"  
Die junge Galanerin nickte nur.  
Und Eluchíl fuhr fort:  
„Du und Gimli solltet langsam mehr von der Familie erfahren und dies aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln damit ihr euch selbst ein Bild über Legolas' Leben bilden könnt. Nur so könnt ihr auch seine Reaktionen und die mühsamen Schritte bei seiner Heilung verstehen, ohne die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Das Wissen um seine Geschichte wird euch Kraft geben, aber euch auch zeigen, wie schwer es noch werden kann."  
Eluchíl verhielt einen Moment und Gimli fragte dazwischen:  
„Und warum Ihr? Warum beginnt Ihr uns von Legolas zu erzählen?"  
Der Elb lächelte und meinte:  
„Meine Schwester und Thranduil sind mit ihrer elterlichen Liebe selbst zu sehr im Leid meines Bruders gefangen. Es fällt ihnen schwer, bei der Erinnerung dessen, was schon geschehen ist, nicht in Agonie zu verfallen. Lómion und ich kennen Legolas vielleicht besser als selbst Elena oder Celebril und Aranhathel. Auch die beiden stehen Legolas als väterliche Freunde und Ausbilder in der Art nahe, daß sie seine Lebenslust und seine Ungezwungenheit, seine Kraft und Erdgebundenheit nie so frei und ungezügelt erlebt haben, wie mein Bruder und ich. Zudem spüre ich, wenn es euch zuviel wird und kann deshalb verhindern, euch zu belasten statt zu helfen."  
Nefhithwen äußerte:  
„Du strahlst eine Zuversicht aus, die ich mir zu haben wünschte. Wie kannst du nur so sicher sein, daß alles wieder gut wird?"  
Eluchíl fuhr ihr zärtlich mit der Hand über den Arm und antwortete:  
„So wie du mich in dir gespürt hast, so war und bin ich immer wieder bei Legolas. Seine Angst, seine Scham, seine Furcht sind sehr groß und halten ihn noch fest umklammert. Er hat sein Vertrauen in die Wirklichkeit, in Hoffnung und Leben verloren, aber da ist auch immer noch seine Liebe zu dir, Nefhithwen, seine Freundschaft zu Euch Gimli. Auch nach Aragorn fragt sein Geist ständig, aber furchtbare Visionen verzerren immer wieder das Bild seiner Erinnerung an den König von Gondor. Er traut sich noch nicht, dem auf den Grund zu gehen, ebensowenig wie er es wagt, sich deinen Zärtlichkeiten hinzugeben, Nefhithwen. Zuviel bricht noch über ihn herein, das er nicht zu bewältigen weiß."  
„Du weißt?", fragte Nefhithwen erstaunt.  
„Lómion und ich wachen jede Nacht über Legolas und dich. Wir sind immer da, wenn ihr uns braucht", erläuterte er.  
Die junge Frau senkte verlegen den Kopf und der Elb lachte leise mit einer sehr klingenden Stimme und sprach:  
„Sei nicht verlegen, Schwester, wir sehen euch nicht beim Schlafen zu," er zwinkerte mit den Augen und fuhr fort: „Wir haben nun mal sehr gute Ohren. Wir nehmen jedes Geräusch aus dem Zimmer wahr und uns ist deshalb der Schmerz unseres Bruders ebenso wie dein Leid sehr bewußt."  
Er beugte sich leicht vor und legte seine Hand zärtlich über die gefalteten Hände der jungen Frau, drückte sie sanft. Nefhithwen blickte auf und sah direkt in die tiefgrünen Augen des Elben, war wie gebannt. Sie spürte sich behutsam umarmt und getröstet. Langsam erschien ein dankbares Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und Eluchíl nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Gimli fragte in diese Zweisamkeit ungeduldig hinein:  
„Ihr sagtet, Legolas' Geschichte seiner Gefangenschaft bei Sauron würde uns Mut machen. Wie?"  
Eluchíl richtete sich wieder auf und begann zu erzählen. Gimli und die junge Frau hörten gebannt zu, mußten aber ein um das andere Mal tief Luft holen, weil ihnen mehr und mehr bewußt wurde, wie sehr Legolas' Heilung heute mit dem Geschehen vor knapp siebenundsechzig Jahren zusammen hing. Und auch Aragorns Verhalten wurde ihnen nun immer klarer. Sie verstanden plötzlich die Selbstvorwürfe, die er sich machte und seine seelische Pein. Ihre Sorge um Aragorn wuchs.  
Gimli warf ein:  
„Bevor wir auf der Verfolgung der Orks in die Berge gingen hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Aragorn. Er machte da zwar nur Andeutungen des Geschehens von damals, aber jetzt erst begreife ich, wie sehr die Erinnerung an diese Vorgänge auch ihn bereits mitnahmen. Seine Furcht war nicht nur, daß sich alles wiederholte und er diesmal zu spät kam, er fürchtete sich, daß die Schrecken von damals sie wieder einholten. Was war geschehen, daß er so sehr Angst davor hatte, gegen Legolas' Willen zu handeln, wenn er um sein Leben kämpfte, Eluchíl?"  
Tränen liefen Nefhithwen über die Wangen, aber sie bat:  
„Bitte, erzähl weiter. Laß dich von meinen Tränen nicht abhalten, ich will jetzt alles wissen. Vielleicht mußt du mich danach halten, trösten, aber nur wenn ich jetzt alles weiß, werde ich Legolas beistehen können! Bitte!"  
Eluchíl nickte und antwortete auf Gimlis Frage:  
„Herr Gloinssohn, Legolas wurde von den Orks Saurons zwar auch geschunden, aber das, was er dort körperlich erleiden mußte, steht in keinem Vergleich zu dem, was ihm in der Feste angetan wurde und dennoch war es vielleicht ebenso schlimm wie dort Geschehenes. Zumindest wirkt es mit Sicherheit heute nach. Sauron ließ seine Opfer nicht foltern um sie leiden zu sehen. Er ließ dies tun, damit sie geschwächt an Geist und Seele waren und er leichter von ihren Gedanken Besitz ergreifen konnte. Sauron bemächtigte sich der Erinnerung seiner Opfer und schenkte ihnen aus diesen Erinnerungen geschaffene, verzerrte Schreckensvisionen der Wirklichkeit, bis die Elben nicht mehr wußten was wahr oder Lüge war. Dann nahm er Gestalten aus der Erinnerung an, die normalerweise Abscheu und Haß in uns auslösen und brachte seinen Opfern Frieden und Erlösung."  
Gimli warf ein:  
„Er nahm ihnen ihre wirklichen Erinnerungen und Realitäten? Er drehte ihre Gefühle um?"  
Eluchíl nickte und fuhr fort:  
„Genau so ist es, Gimli, er zerstörte die reine Seele seiner Opfer und machte sie zu seinen hörigen Geschöpfen. Als Legolas endlich in Sicherheit und körperlich genesen war, fühlte er sich immer noch in dieser Schreckensvision gefangen. Er konnte seinen Erinnerungen nicht mehr vertrauen, nicht den Elben, die er kannte, denn Wirklichkeit und Alptraum vermischten sich bei ihm und er wußte nicht mehr, welche Welt wirklich war. Mal war Elena seine liebende Mutter, mal die Frau, die seine Mutter tötete. Thranduil mal sein besorgter Vater, mal das Wesen, das seine Folter befahl. Legolas wäre zerbrochen, wenn nicht Aragorn gewesen wäre."  
Gimli, Hoffnung schöpfend für den König von Gondor, fragte ungeduldig:  
„Ja, aber wenn er doch damals seine Rettung war, wieso zerfleischt sich Aragorn jetzt so vor Selbstvorwürfen?"  
Die Antwort kam von Lómion, der, von ihnen unbemerkt, zum Pavillon gekommen war und schon eine Weile an einen Baum gelehnt der Gruppe lauschte:  
„Weil Aragorn Legolas damals ein heiliges Versprechen gegeben hat, das Legolas einziger Halt war, denn diese Erinnerung hatte Sauron nicht zerstören können, so stark war das Band der Seelenverwandtschaft in nur kurzer Zeit zwischen den beiden im gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Korsaren gewachsen. In der Feste aber mußte Aragorn etwas tun, was dieses Band entzwei schlug. Damit war der letzte Faden des Vertrauens, der nicht durch Sauron zerstört worden war, gelöst. Gimli, Ihr wißt, daß Saurons Macht zur Zeit des Ringkrieges so groß geworden war, daß er durch den Ring Besitz von anderen ergreifen konnte. Habt Ihr Euch nicht gewundert, warum der Ring nicht ein einziges Mal Legolas versucht hat?"

Nefhithwen und Gimli blickten in Richtung Lómions, der langsam näher getreten war und Gimli antwortete: „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Selbst Elrond wollte den Ring nicht berühren, und so dachte ich, daß ihr Elben einfach zu stark für die Versuchungen gewesen seid."  
Lómion lächelte und sprach:  
„Danke für Eure wohlwollende Einschätzung, aber dem war leider nicht so und viele unseres Volkes wurden zu Dunkelelben wegen dieser Versuchung. Legolas aber hatte schon erfahren, was es bedeutete ein Vasall Saurons zu werden und er hielt den Schwur von Aragorn vor sich, wie ein Schutzschild. Bitte frage jetzt nicht, warum er so sicher war, daß Aragorn nicht versagen würde. Sein Glaube an den König von Gondor und sein Vertrauen in diesen war etwas, was viele nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnten, aber er hat Recht behalten. Aber dieser Tage ist wohl Aragorn auch bewußt geworden, daß es Legolas unerschütterliche Freundschaft war, die ihm selbst die Kraft gegeben hat Dinge zu vollbringen, an denen fast alle zweifelten. Gandalf war wohl einer der Wenigen, der ebenso unerschütterlich an Estel glaubte wie unser Bruder. Um so mehr muß es Aragorn nun erschüttern, daß ausgerechnet er es sein mußte, der das Einzige, worum ihn Legolas jemals gebeten hatte... das er ihm geschworen hatte... nicht hielt."  
Nefhithwen schon voller dunkler Ahnungen fragte nun angstvoll:  
„Was hatte Aragorn ihm geschworen, Lómion, was?"  
„Bei den Korsaren waren auch Dunkelelben, gegen die Legolas kämpfen mußte. Er spürte ihre Pein, hörte ihre Schreie in seinem Kopf, die Finsternis, die sie umfangen hielt. Sie wurden niedergerungen, aber nicht alle fielen. Legolas war gnädig und tötete sie und entließ ihre Seelen zum Licht Eärendils. Danach bat er Aragorn ihn zu töten, sollte die Dunkelheit jemals derart nach ihm greifen und seine Seele zerstören. Aragorn schwor ihm dies und sollte es sein eigenes Leben bedeuten."  
Lómions Stimme war dunkel geworden und als er weiter sprach hörte man seinen Schmerz:  
„Legolas war einige hundert Jahre zuvor zum Retter unseres Volkes geworden. Zu diesem Zweck war er einen Handel mit dem Zauberer von Angmar eingegangen und hatte diesem seine Seele verkauft. Er wußte, was diese Elben erdulden mußten. Der Schwur, den er von Aragorn erbat, war ein Schwur im Lichte Eärendils, denn er wußte, daß er diesen Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit kein zweites Mal durchstehen würde."  
Gimli schüttelte den Kopf, weil er immer noch nicht verstand:  
„Aber Sauron ist Geschichte. Seine Macht vorbei. Der Schwur hat seine Bedeutung verloren und Legolas hat doch in den letzten Jahren neues Vertrauen gefaßt, ist wieder der geworden, der er war. Wie kann das noch solch einen Einfluß haben?"  
Diesmal war es Nefhithwen, die antwortete. Sie hatte intuitiv erfaßt, was die beiden Elben ihnen sagen wollten und sie konnte aus ihrem eigenen Leid und den Alpträumen, die sie jahrelang gequält hatten nun Kenntnis schöpfen:  
„Gimli, ich bin nach dem Tod meiner Eltern bei guten Menschen aufgewachsen und sie waren mir so sehr Eltern, wie es meine leiblichen nicht mehr hätten sein können und Toben war... ist mein Bruder. Ich werde geliebt und konnte zu einer starken Frau heranwachsen. Und dennoch hielten mich die Alpträume über Jahre gefangen. Sie entwickelten ein Eigenleben und ich war ein Teil davon, ohne die Macht mich dagegen zu stellen. Ich erwachte immer im Morgengrauen. Ich erwachte, weil ich irgendwann in diesem Traum an den Punkt kam, an dem mich der Mantel von Gandalf wie einst einhüllte und mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Was dies auslöste, daß es immer erst mit Beginn des neuen Tages geschah, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich denke, für Legolas war Aragorn und sein tiefes Vertrauen in ihn, daß er nicht versagen würde, dieser Zufluchtsort. Er konnte darauf bauen, daß sein Freund ihn nicht im Stich ließ, auch nicht im letzten Schritt. Aragorn glaubt, daß er dieses Vertrauen in der Feste zerstört hat. Er hat es letztlich zum Wohle Legolas' getan, aber Legolas ist mit Geist und Seele so in diesem Alptraum, in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen, daß ihm diese Tat seine letzte Sicherheit genommen hat. Und Geschehenes von damals und heute vermengen sich. Doch jetzt fehlt das Band der Freundschaft von einst."  
Eluchíl fügte noch erklärend an:  
„So ist es, Nefhithwen. Aragorn konnte aber nur so handeln, weil ihm bewußt wurde, daß du mit deiner Liebe an seine Stelle treten würdest. Dennoch hast du einen schwereren Stand, weil das, was der Ork Legolas angetan hat, auch seine Gefühle zu dir betrifft."  
Nefhithwen nickte und erwiderte:  
„Er liebt mich und dies stark genug, daß er mich trotz des Geschehenen an sich heranläßt, aber seine Scham, die Demütigung und der Ekel sind so groß, daß ihm unsere Liebe wiederum Qualen bringt," sprach sie schluchzend.  
Lómion zog die junge Frau von der Bank in seine Arme und hielt sie fest, gab ihr Trost:  
„Legolas war immer stark und ist es noch immer. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, daß unsere Kraft und unsere Gefühle ihm mit der Zeit einen sicheren Hort geben und wenn er dann seinem Schmerz, der Trauer, der Wut freien Lauf lassen kann, weil er sich sicher fühlt nicht von den Emotionen ohne Halt hinweggespült zu werden, dann wird auch seine Seele wieder heilen. Wir müssen Geduld haben und uns gegenseitig Kraft geben."  
Er löste die junge Königin aus seinen Armen, streichelte ihre Tränen fort, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und fragte:  
„Einverstanden, Schwester? Wirst du immer zu uns kommen, wenn du Trost brauchst? Wirst du Vertrauen haben in den Ratschluß der Valar und in unsere... in _deine_ Familie?"  
Nefhithwen nickte und Lómion zog sie erneut zärtlich in seine Arme und flüsterte:  
„So ist es gut, Kleines. Legolas würde es so wollen."  
Gimli aber, der sich aufgrund des Gesagten nun noch mehr Sorgen um Aragorn machte, fragte:  
„Und Aragorn? Was ist mit ihm? Wie kann seine Seele heilen? Ich kann es nicht ganz begreifen! Aragorn hatte den Schwur doch schon ein Jahr nachdem er ihn Legolas auf den Feldern Rohans geschworen hatte, nach der Befreiung aus Saurons Klauen, gebrochen. Also warum nun Aragorns Hader? Oder verstehe ich da etwas falsch?"

„Wir sehen das genauso. Aragorn war damals zerrissen, denn er sah die Qual von Legolas, aber auch, wie sich dieser an ihm wieder aufrichten konnte. Aragorn entschied sich gegen sein Gewissen und folgte seinem Gefühl, aber er hat sich selbst wohl das Leid von Legolas vor siebenundsechzig Jahren nicht wirklich vergeben, obwohl sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte. Wir wissen, daß sie sich nie darüber ausgesprochen haben. Alles, was wir über den Schwur und ihre Empfindungen zu den Geschehnissen und ihrem Verhalten wissen, haben wir aus Eluchíls Empfindungen und einzelnen Andeutungen, die Legolas oder Aragorn uns gegenüber fallen ließen. Wie bei einem Mosaik haben sich diese zu einem Bild zusammengefügt. Wir können nur vermuten, aber wir denken, das ist der Grund für Aragorns, in unseren Augen selbstzerstörerische Reaktion. Heilung wird Aragorn erst finden, wenn Legolas zu ihm geht, ihm klar macht, daß er richtig gehandelt hat. Er muß Aragon deutlich machen, daß er mit seinem Handeln in der Feste nicht den Schwur gebrochen hat. Legolas' Bitte um Erlösung bezog sich auf den Augenblick, wo er sich in der Gewalt des Bösen, in der Gewalt der Dunkelheit verlieren würde, nicht auf einen Moment tiefster Erschöpfung, aus der es aber immer noch ein Erwachen gibt. Die beiden müssen miteinander reden und das Band zwischen ihnen, das nie wirklich zerschnitten wurde, erneuern. Erst dann werden beide Herzen wieder genesen", gab Lómion dem verwirrten Gimli zur Antwort.  
Gimli nickte traurig, denn dies bedeutete, daß er nichts für seinen Freund Aragorn tun konnte.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fragte Lómion:  
„Hat Thranduil mit euch darüber gesprochen, was die Wunden an Legolas' Beinen und sein geschundener Mund wahrscheinlich bedeuteten?"  
Gimli antwortete:  
„Nein. In der Feste haben Aragorn und ich noch miteinander darüber geredet und es graut mir noch immer bei dem Gedanken."  
Nefhithwen erwiderte:  
„Der König mußte mir dazu nichts sagen. Ich habe viele, von den Orks verwüstete Dörfer gesehen und die Frauen, die dort lagen. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Aragorn hat von Ziegen berichtet, die sie im Kerker vorfanden und die aufgerissene Haut läßt mich vermuten, daß der Ork Salz und das Lecken der Ziegen als Folter eingesetzt hat."  
Eluchíl nickte bedächtig und fragte dann vorsichtig:  
„Nefhithwen, ist dir auch klar, was dies für eure Beziehung, die Nähe zwischen dir und Legolas bedeuten kann?"  
Die junge Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie antwortete:  
„Ja, Bruder."  
Lómion sprach leise:  
„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen gehört, wie er dich anflehte ihm zu verzeihen, stöhnte und sagte ‚Er habe Angst vor der Berührung...'er hat...'. Was war da voraus gegangen?"  
Nefhithwen erzählte wie Legolas auf die unschuldige, sanfte Berührung ihres Kusses auf seine Lippen reagiert hatte und der Ältere der Elben nahm sie erneut in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten:  
„Er ist stark. Hab Geduld. Er liebt dich."

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der sie nur still zusammen waren, bis Gimli erneut, aber ein wenig resigniert fragte:  
„Eluchil, ihr sagtet, uns würde Legolas' Geschichte Mut machen auf seine Genesung, aber bisher macht sie uns nur deutlich, wie sehr Legolas leidet und wie wenig wir tun können."

„Herr Gloinssohn, seht Ihr nicht auch die Hoffnung darin? Legolas kam zurück und erstarkte nach den Vorkommnissen bei Sauron, und er lebt noch immer und hat seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen nicht verloren, hat sich sogar erneut für das Leben entschieden. Gibt Euch das keine Hoffnung?", stellte der jüngere Elb die Gegenfrage.  
Gimli brummte nur etwas vor sich hin, stand auf und ging. Nefhithwen wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Lómion hielt sie zurück:  
„Laß ihn. Er liebt Legolas auf seine Weise und muß mit dem, was er hörte, auf seine Art fertig werden. Aber wie sieht es mit dir aus? Gibt dir seine Lebensgeschichte Kraft?"  
Nefhithwen trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte die beiden Elben offen an. Ein zögerliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und mit fester Stimme sprach sie:  
„Hoffnung. Sie gibt mir Hoffnung. Er hatte sich einmal verloren und wiedergefunden. Er wird es auch diesmal wieder schaffen."  
Eluchíl nickte anerkennend und meinte:  
„So gefällst du mir, Schwester. Komm, laßt uns nach Legolas sehen."

Die drei betraten über den Balkon gerade das Zimmer, als ein Helfer des Heilers Haron Legolas' Beine mit einer Salbe einrieb und massierte. Er arbeitete ruhig und gleichmäßig und dennoch war Legolas völlig angespannt und seine Hände hatten sich in das Laken gekrallt. Nur mit Mühe hielt er seine Fassung aufrecht und dann geschah es. Die massierenden Hände kamen seiner Männlichkeit zu nahe und mit einem Mal zuckte Legolas zurück, begann sich zu wehren und schrie gepeinigt auf. Lómion sah sofort am Ausdruck seiner Augen, daß er in der Erinnerung gefangen war, als wäre sie Wirklichkeit und daß Legolas sich verlor. Lómion rief, während er den überraschten Pfleger zur Seite stieß und Legolas fest in die Kissen drückte:  
„Eluchíl! Versuche die Bilder zu durchbrechen! Rasch!"  
Eluchíl schickte Nefhithwen auf die andere Seite des Bettes und sprach:  
„Sing euer Lied. Hilf mir. Lenke ihn ab. Versuche, ihn mit dem Lied zu beruhigen."  
Er selbst trat an Lómions Seite und hielt Legolas' Kopf fest, den dieser wie wild hin- und her warf. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und krampfte und der ältere Elb war in kürzester Zeit naßgeschwitzt, so groß war die Anstrengung, die er aufbringen mußte seinen Bruder niederzuhalten. Eluchíl aber versenkte sich in Legolas' Geist, versuchte ihn zu umarmen, die Bilder, die ihn quälten und gefangen hielten auszusperren. Nefhithwen rief immer wieder Legolas' Namen und summte die Melodie, die ihm schon so oft Halt und Frieden gegeben hatte. Sie glaubten schon, ihn nicht zu erreichen, als nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit endlich die Krämpfe seines Körpers erlahmten, er ruhiger wurde. Noch immer war Legolas weit weg und die Muskeln angespannt, aber Eluchíl spürte ihn, fand ihn, einen zusammengekauerten kleinen Jungen, verschreckt und weinend. Er nahm ihn in seine Arme und wiegte ihn, bis er schlief. Eluchíls Erfolg wurde für Nefhithwen und Lómion durch Legolas' körperliche Reaktionen deutlich. Langsam streckte sich sein Körper. Das Zittern und Beben wurde weniger. Seine Augen, die zuvor weit aufgerissen ins Nichts starrten, schlossen sich langsam und sein Atem beruhigte sich. Legolas schlief ein.  
Lómion ließ von seinem Bruder ab und stütze Eluchíl, der sich völlig ausgelaugt, zitternd an seinen älteren Bruder lehnte, der ihn nun sanft in den Armen hielt. Nefhithwen saß auf dem Bett, hatte sich die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und weinte. Es war für sie ein Schock, Legolas' Reaktion, sein Leid so zu sehen. Die Alpträume des Nachts waren etwas anders. Wenn er daraus erwachte, tröstete sie ihn, hielt ihn, gab ihm Geborgenheit bis er wieder schlief, aber dies hier zeigte ihr viel zu deutlich, wie stark er tatsächlich litt. Er durchlebte, ausgelöst durch eine unvorsichtige Berührung, die Schrecken der Feste erneut so, als wenn sie in diesem Moment passierten. Eluchíl sprach leise zu ihr:  
„Nefhithwen, Kleines, bitte beruhige dich. Es ist vorbei. Er schläft ruhig und traumlos."  
Aber die junge Frau schüttelte heftig den Kopf und rief:  
„Wie soll das weiter gehen? Wie soll er genesen, wenn ihn die Schrecken so in ihren Fängen haben? Es wird wieder und wieder passieren!"  
Sie sprang vom Bett auf und wollte davonlaufen, aber in diesem Moment war Elena in den Raum getreten und ließ sie nicht fort, zog sie in ihre Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Auch Thranduil war herbeigeeilt, benachrichtigt von einem Diener. Er umschlang mit seinen Armen seine Gemahlin und Nefhithwen. Seine Augen wanderten kurz über das Bett und dann blickte er zu seinen Stiefsöhnen. Er nickte ihnen zu und sprach:  
„Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, daß Legolas den Bezug zur Wirklichkeit verliert, aber er schläft, erholt sich, und irgendwann wird er auch anfangen darüber zu sprechen. Es wird dauern, aber er wird es durchstehen."  
Und mehr für Nefhithwen als für alle anderen im Raum fügte er an:  
„Wir dürfen darauf vertrauen, daß die Valar ihm nicht sein Leben schenkten, um ihn jetzt zerbrechen zu lassen."

Der Heiler Haron war eingetreten, informiert durch seinen Helfer, und ging nach einer Verbeugung vor dem König zu Legolas. Er befühlte seine Stirn, lauschte auf seinen Atem und flößte ihm dann vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen einer Medizin ein. Kurze Zeit darauf entspannte sich Legolas vollends und sein Atem wurde tiefer. Haron drehte sich zu den Anderen und sprach:  
„Was geschehen ist, sind Erinnerungsfetzen, die emotional so stark sind, daß er körperlich darauf reagiert (1) , als würde er sie erleben. Solange er nicht spricht und seinem Schmerz freien Lauf läßt, kann dies immer wieder geschehen und selbst dann, wenn Heilung eintritt, kommt es darauf an, wie er damit lernt umzugehen, sonst tauchen diese Gefühle aus der Tiefe seines Seins immer wieder auf, ohne daß er Macht darüber hat. (2) "  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens versuchte Haron aber das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, die im Raum von allen spürbar war, abzuschwächen indem er positiv bemerkte:  
„Er schläft jetzt tief und ruhig. Eure Fähigkeiten, Eluchíl, haben ihn nicht nur beruhigt, sondern aus der Erinnerung gelöst. Er wird sich erholen. Zweimal hat Legolas schon diesen Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit und die Verzweiflung in sich geführt und jedesmal hatte er die Oberhand gewonnen. Er wird es auch diesmal schaffen, dessen bin ich mir gewiß."  
Haron versuchte mit soviel Zuversicht wie möglich zu sprechen um der Familie wieder Mut zu machen, obwohl er selbst nicht restlos überzeugt davon war. Aber das Letzte, was Legolas brauchen konnte waren verzweifelte und kraftlose Familienmitglieder und Freunde. Er mußte von ihnen seine Kraft beziehen können.

Haron verbeugte sich nochmals und verließ den Raum. Schweigen herrschte eine kurze Weile und jeder versuchte sich seiner Gefühle und Ängste klar zu werden. Thranduil löste sich nach einigen Momenten von seiner Gemahlin und Nefhithwen, die sich wieder beruhigt und etwas entspannter ihren Kopf an die Schulter von Elena gelegt hatte. Er wandte sich an Eluchíl, trat an ihn heran und gab ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn.  
„Danke, Sohn, daß du den Mut aufgebracht hast, dich in ihn zu versenken und dich seinen Schrecken zu stellen. Ruh dich aus, du bist völlig erschöpft."  
Er zog Eluchíl aus den Armen von Lómion hoch in seine. Drückte ihn sanft aber anhaltend, drehte ihn dann zur Tür und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dann griff er an Lómions Schulter und drückte sie, blickte ihm in die Augen. Zwischen den Beiden bedurfte es keiner Worte. Lómion sah die Dankbarkeit in Thranduils Gesicht und sprach:  
„Sorge dich nicht, Eluchíl und ich sind immer für unseren kleinen Bruder da."  
Thranduil lächelte über diese Aussage und dachte:  
_‚Kleiner Bruder. Ja, das war Legolas für sie immer gewesen und lange Zeit waren sie ihm mehr Familie als ich ihm Vater war. Ich sage ihnen viel zu selten, wie nahe sie mir stehen und daß ich sie als meine Söhne betrachte.'  
_Er blickte zu Legolas und seine Gedanken gingen weiter:  
_‚Mein Herz und meine Seele hängen an dir, aber ohne Elena und ihre Brüder hätte ich dich schon vor langer Zeit verloren.'  
_Thranduil wandte sich wieder an Lómion, der ihn still beobachtet hatte und sprach:  
„Ich gebe es dir und Eluchíl viel zu selten zu verstehen, wie sehr ihr mir ans Herz gewachsen seid. Ich liebe eure Schwester und ihr seid altersmäßig so weit auseinander, daß ich euch einfach als Söhne angenommen habe, aber ich glaube ich habe es in vielen Jahren versäumt, euch dies auch zu zeigen und zu sagen. Verzeiht."  
Lómion erhob sich und sah nun Thranduil geradewegs und offen in die Augen. Einige Momente suchten beide in den Augen des anderen Gefühle und Empfindungen, dann erwiderte der jüngere Elb:  
„Wir haben gesehen, wie du unsere Schwester liebst und wie sehr dein Herz Legolas umfing. Dies war uns genug, weil wir beide ebenso lieben. Du hast uns nie spüren lassen, daß wir nicht willkommen wären, für uns warst du immer ein väterlicher Freund."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter:  
„Es tut aber gut zu wissen, daß da mehr ist," und nach einem leichten Zögern sprach er das Wort aus, das das Band der Familie noch fester machte: „Adar".  
Thranduil zog den Elben in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest. Dann schob er ihn wieder ein wenig von sich und beide lächelten sich befreit und warm an. Elena hatte dieses Gespräch still beobachtet, während sie nach wie vor Nefhithwen in ihren Armen hielt und sanft streichelte. Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht und sie dachte:  
_‚Wir haben alle Angst um Legolas und wir leiden mit ihm, aber seine Not ist nicht umsonst. Seine Heilung bringt auch Heilung für alle Herzen dieser Familie. Den Valar sei Dank.'_

* * *

(1) Spätfolgen im Kontext der Traumadefinition: Die chronifizierten Posttraumatischen Belastungsreaktionen (PTBR), z.B. Wiederkehrende, aufdringliche Erinnerungen in Bildern – sog. _Flashbacks_ -, Gedanken bis zu massiven Wahrnehmungsverzerrungen werden von dem Gefühl begleitet, hier & jetzt wieder in der traumatisierenden Situation zu sein; Ohnmacht, Hilflosigkeit, Entsetzen machen sich breit. Manchmal genügen kleinste Ähnlichkeiten zwischen der früheren und der gegenwärtigen Situation, um Flashbacks zu evozieren: ein Zimmer, eine Stimme, ein Gesicht, ein Geruch. - Informationsmaterial aus einem Vortrag von R. Süsske zum Thema "Kein sicherer Ort. Spätfolgen von Mißbrauch und Gewalterfahrungen bei Männern.", 2001. Näheres zum Thema im Glossar 

(2) "Die Narben sexueller Gewalt" - Erinnerung, Verdrängung, Bagatellisierung, Überleben, Isolation, Scham, Schuldgefühle, - Informationsmaterial aus einem Vortrag von R. Süsske zum Thema "Kein sicherer Ort. Spätfolgen von Mißbrauch und Gewalterfahrungen bei Männern.", 2001. Näheres zum Thema im Glossar


	25. Licht und Schatten

Kapitel 19

* * *

**Licht und Schatten  
**  
**T**age vergingen und aus Tagen wurden Wochen, in denen Legolas noch viele Male in den Schrecken der Erinnerung gefangen war und die, die ihn liebten an seiner Seite gegen die Qualen, die er durchlitt, ankämpften. Trotz der Rückschläge 1 machte sich eine langsam voranschreitende Erholung seines Geistes in seinem Verhalten bemerkbar. Der junge Prinz wirkte nicht mehr so oft abwesend und er entwickelte wieder offenkundiges Interesse für seine Umgebung. Die Schmerzen des Körpers waren fast völlig vergangen und der Elb bewegte sich nun bereits eigenständig und ohne Stütze in seinem Zimmer und Garten. Legolas mußte noch häufig Pausen machen, aber er war nicht mehr ständig auf Hilfe angewiesen und dies schien sich auf sein Gemüt aufhellend auszuwirken. Jedoch verlor er niemals auch nur ein einziges Wort über das Leid, das ihm angetan worden war und mit jedem Tag mehr, der verging, wurde die Furcht seiner Lieben größer, daß er diesmal für immer schweigen würde. Elena und Thranduil wußten aus der Vergangenheit, in der Legolas bereits dergleichen Schrecken überwinden mußte, wie entscheidend eine Öffnung der Seele 2 für ihren Sohn wäre, aber alle Versuche, den Prinzen zum Reden zu bringen, waren bislang gescheitert. Immer aufs Neue entzog sich der junge Elb und verschloß sich, je mehr die Familie versuchte auf ihn einzuwirken. Haron, den Heiler, sorgte dieser Umstand für die Zukunft von Legolas sehr, denn mit jedem verstrichenen Moment, in dem der junge Prinz verdrängte, schwand die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer wirklichen Aufarbeitung der erduldeten Pein. Irgendwann würden ihn dann unvorbereitet die Erinnerungen einholen und er würde an der Wucht der Emotionen zerbrechen. Legolas' Familie und Gimli wußten sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie konnten den jungen Elben nicht zum Sprechen zwingen, aber sie versuchten immer in seiner Nähe zu verweilen und hofften dazusein, sollte sich Legolas überwinden sich zu offenbaren.

In den letzen Tagen waren Thranduil und die Brüder Elenas mehr und mehr dazu übergegangen, den jungen Prinzen in den üblichen Tagesablauf einzubinden, um so wieder Normalität in sein Leben einziehen zu lassen. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, der bereits früh die Vögel der Wälder zum Singen gebracht hatte, als Thranduil in das Zimmer seines Sohnes trat, um ihn und Nefhithwen zum Frühstück zu holen. Bislang hatten die Beiden immer allein ihr Morgenmahl in Legolas' Zimmer eingenommen. Heute wollte Thranduil, daß Legolas und Nefhithwen mit der Familie im kleinen Speisesaal frühstückten. Der kleine Speisesaal war der königlichen Familie und ihren Beratern, sowie deren Familien vorbehalten und so konnte Legolas ohne großen Aufwand langsam wieder in die Gemeinschaft zurückfinden.

Thranduil war auf ein kurzes Klopfen hin eingetreten und blickte sich um. Er konnte weder Nefhithwen noch seinen Sohn im Zimmer erblicken. Aus dem Nebenraum hörte er eine helle Stimme ein Lied singen, also war die junge Geliebte seines Sohnes bei der Morgentoilette, aber wo war Legolas? Suchend ging er zum Balkon und blickte in den Garten. So früh am Morgen war sein Sohn seit seiner Verwundung bislang noch nicht auf den Beinen gewesen. Thranduil ließ seine Augen über den Garten schweifen und entdeckte den Prinzen, der völlig bewegungslos am kleinen See stand und auf die ruhige, von unzähligen Seerosen gesäumte Wasseroberfläche blickte. Der Elbenkönig beobachtete einige Augenblicke seinen Sohn und spürte, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Brust breit machte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihn an diesem Bild mehr und mehr erschreckte, aber eine unbestimmte Sorge trieb ihn und er beeilte sich seinen Sohn, der so verloren dort am Ufer stand, zu erreichen. Leise, um Legolas nicht zu erschrecken trat Thranduil näher und stellte sich neben ihn. Er legte eine Hand sanft auf dessen Schulter und versuchte ihn mit leichtem Druck zu sich zu drehen. Legolas, der zunächst auf die Berührung gar nicht reagiert hatte, hob schließlich seinen Kopf und wandte sich dann zu seinem Vater. Thranduil erschrak. Zwar hatten die Tage der Erholung noch nicht wieder die volle Gesundheit seines Sohnes herstellen können, waren seine Wangen noch eingefallen und sein sonst schlanker, durchtrainierter Körper immer noch ausgezehrt, doch waren in seine Augen wieder Hoffnung und Zuversicht zurück gekehrt. Sie hatten an Glanz gewonnen und Lebensmut hatte aus ihnen gesprochen. Doch die Augen, die ihn nun aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes anblickten, waren leer, stumpf und ohne Leben. Kein Wort kam von seinen Lippen aber in seinem Gesicht trug der jüngere Elb die Zeichen unzähliger Tränen, die er in den Augenblicken, seit er hier am See gestanden hatte, vergossen haben mußte. Thranduil schmerzte dieser Anblick so sehr, daß er am liebsten aufgeschrieen und die Valar verflucht hätte, doch statt dessen zog er seinen Sohn zu sich heran, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen ganz fest. Legolas ließ dies ohne Gegenwehr geschehen. Der Elbenkönig spürte das Zittern seines Sohnes und sprach leise auf ihn ein:

„Sprich mit mir, mein Junge. Legolas, rede endlich! Du darfst den Schmerz nicht in dir vergraben. Laß mich ihn mit dir teilen. Ich bin stark genug um dir tragen zu helfen, du aber wirst zerbrechen 3 , wenn du weiter versuchst dein Leid zu verdrängen. Legolas, mein Sohn, bitte öffne dich!"  
Lange kam keine Antwort, keinerlei Reaktion von Legolas. Er stand einfach regungslos an seinen Vater gelehnt, gehalten von dessen Umarmung. Sein Atem ging erschreckend abgehackt, als wenn er große Mühe hätte Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Thranduil wagte nicht sich zu rühren, aber nachdem etliche Augenblicke schweigend verronnen waren, fragte er erneut:  
„Legolas?"

Plötzlich, als würde sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust lösen, schluchzte der junge Elb auf, ein Beben ging durch seinen Körper und erneut flossen Tränen. Legolas hatte noch immer keinen Ton gesprochen, aber er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und umschlang selbst mit seinen Armen die Taille seines Vater, als wenn er Angst hätte, den Halt und die Nähe zu ihm zu verlieren. Thranduil drückte seinen Jungen fest an sich, legte seinen eigenen Kopf an den seines Sohnes und sprach leise, zärtlich, aber eindringlich:  
„Legolas, mein Junge, bitte rede mit mir. Sag mir, was dich so quält. Laß mich dir helfen. Ich werde dich halten, dir Wärme geben, deine Tränen trocknen, wenn du mich nur läßt. Bitte, mein Sohn, sprich mit mir!"  
Legolas sank immer mehr in sich zusammen, weshalb Thranduil, den jungen Mann fest in den Armen haltend, sich ins Gras sinken ließ. Legolas lag an der Brust seines Vaters, Thranduil hielt ihn nach wie vor ganz eng umschlungen und begann nun leise das Lied vom Leben zu singen.

Nefhithwen war aus dem Nebenzimmer gekommen und suchte Legolas. Als sie sich waschen ging, war er noch im Bett gelegen. Sie erschrak nun über die Leere des Zimmers und eilte zum Balkon um nach Legolas zu suchen. Von dort sah sie, wie Thranduil mit seinem Sohn niedersank. Sie wollte schon voller Sorge zu den Beiden hinlaufen, als eine feste Hand sie zurückhielt. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Lómion stand hinter ihr. Sie fuhr ihn heftig an:  
„Laß mich los, Bruder, ich muß zu Legolas! Laß mich sofort los!"  
Und dabei versuchte sie, die Hand des Elben abzuschütteln, aber er hielt sie eisern fest und sprach fast schon befehlend:  
„Nein, Nefhithwen, bleib! Vielleicht ist dies endlich der Moment, in dem Legolas sich öffnet. Wir haben so sehr darauf gehofft! Er muß erst seinen ganzen Schmerz los lassen, bevor er genesen kann, so hat es Haron gesagt, das weißt du. Bis dahin wird er immer ein Schatten seiner selbst bleiben."  
Lómion zog Nefhithwen in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Nach einer Weile nickte sie tapfer und löste sich wieder aus seinen Armen. Lómion hatte recht. Sie konnte jetzt ihrem Geliebten nicht helfen, mußte Geduld haben, stark sein und hoffen, daß Legolas sich seinem Vater anvertraute. Wer außer ihm konnte die Stärke aufbringen, die der junge Elb brauchte um sich dem Grauen seiner Erinnerungen stellen zu können. Aber sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und so verzweifelt nutzlos, wie sie dazu verurteilt war nur zuzusehen, während ihr Geliebter in den Armen seines Vaters seinen schlimmsten Kampf focht. Lómion spürte ihre Anspannung, ihr Beben und ahnte was in der jungen Frau vorging. Er legte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Arm und flüsterte leise :  
„Kleine Schwester, quäl dich nicht. Du kannst nichts tun und es ist gut so, wie es nun ist. Erinnere dich an die Worte des Heilers, der betonte, daß die Öffnung nur der Anfang der Genesung sein würde und daß Legolas noch hart würde kämpfen müssen um der Erinnerung die Gewalt über sich selbst zu nehmen. Er wird dich brauchen, deine ganze Kraft und Liebe. Du solltest dann nicht erschöpft sein von der Bürde seine Erinnerung teilen zu müssen, die vielleicht Vater jetzt gerade auf sich nimmt. Sei für ihn ohne den Makel der Erinnerung an diese Stunde seiner größten Verletzlichkeit sein Hort des Friedens und des Glücks."  
Nefhithwen nickte nur schweigend und dankbar für seine Worte, die ihren quälenden Gedanken Einhalt geboten. Still standen sie beieinander, blickten hinaus zu den beiden Elben, bei denen all ihre Gedanken weilten und wortlos betete Nefhithwen zu den Valar der Elben und zu den Ahnen ihres Volkes und bat sie um Beistand für Legolas.

Thranduil wartete geduldig, bis Legolas Tränen versiegten. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Legolas sich mühsam wieder gefangen hatte. Dann richtete Thranduil sich langsam auf, hob seinen Sohn an und setzte ihn sich so auf die Oberschenkel, daß Legolas nun an seiner Brust ruhte. Legolas' Kopf ruhte an der Schulter seines Vaters, umfaßt von dessen starken Armen, sich ganz der fürsorglichen Zuneigung hingebend. Thranduil wiegte Legolas sanft und flehte in einem stillen Gebet die Valar an, ihm zu helfen, seinem Sohn die Qualen der Seele zu nehmen. Legolas spürte den ruhigen, starken Herzschlag seines Vaters und der gleichmäßige Rhythmus half ihm, sich weiter zu beruhigen. Der Elbenkönig streichelte zärtlich die Wange seines Sohnes, hielt ihn behutsam umschlungen und versuchte ihm so ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.

Endlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit kam wieder Leben in Legolas. Er antwortete auf die zärtliche Fürsorge seines Vaters indem er sich noch mehr in dessen Arme schmiegte, sein Atem wieder ruhiger wurde und ein leises, wohliges Seufzen seinen Lippen entrann. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, atmete den Duft seines Vaters ein und lauschte auf dessen tiefe, melodiöse Stimme, die er immer so geliebt hatte.

Abermals versuchte Thranduil, Legolas zum Sprechen zu bringen:  
„Junge, verdränge nicht länger, was dir so zusetzt. Sprich mit mir. Was geht in dir vor? Legolas, laß deinen Schmerz los! Laß dir doch von mir helfen!"  
Der junge Prinz schwieg beharrlich. Thranduil neigte seinen Kopf und versuchte in das Gesicht seines Sohnes zu sehen, aber dieser hatte es im Schutz der väterlichen Umarmung vergraben. Thranduil war nahe daran zu verzweifeln. Der unvermittelte Zusammenbruch seines Sohnes erschütterte ihn, aber zugleich hoffte er, daß dies der langersehnte Moment werden könnte, in dem Legolas sich seinen geheimsten Kummer von der Seele reden und so den Prozeß der Heilung in Gang setzen würde. Doch noch hatte sein Sohn nicht gesprochen, hatte nicht auf sein Flehen reagiert. Lange Momente des Bangens vergingen. Immer noch wiegte der Elbenkönig seinen Sohn, aber langsam verlor er die Hoffung und resignierend versuchte er es ein letztes Mal erneut:  
„Legolas, mein Sohn, meine Liebe, mein Herz, bitte sag doch etwas!" seufzte Thranduil.  
Dieser verzweifelt klingende Seufzer seines Vaters berührte tief in Legolas etwas, stieß die Türe auf, die ihm den Weg hinaus aus seinem eigenen Kerker versperrt hatte und leise, anfangs kaum hörbar, begann Legolas zu sprechen.  
Zögerlich, abgehackt und tonlos, nach Worten tastend, suchte Legolas von seinen Qualen in der Feste zu berichten. Immer wieder stockte er. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, als würde er erwarten, die Schrecken in diesem Moment abermals körperlich zu spüren. Er begann zu zittern und Thranduil zog ihn noch fester an sich, wurde der Hort, in dem sich Legolas sicher fühlte und langsam wieder entspannte.

So hielt der Elbenkönig seinen Sprößling lange Zeit. Alle seine Glieder schmerzten ihn bereits ob der verkrampften Haltung, in der er bereits seit Stunden ausharrte, aber nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazugebracht, nun, wo sein Sohn endlich aus sich herauskam, diesen zu unterbrechen. Es war schon weit nach Mittag, als Legolas schließlich erschöpft in den Armen seines Vaters einschlief. Seine Worte waren immer wieder von Weinkrämpfen unterbrochen worden. Sein Körper hatte gegen die Erinnerungen rebelliert. Seine Stimme oft vor Verzweiflung versagt. Aber endlich hatte er einmal alles ausgesprochen, seine Qual in Worte gefaßt. Seine Pein durch die Folter, seine Scham bei Morkas' Übergriff, sein Schuldgefühl, weil er durch Morkas' Pranke erregt worden war 4 . Er hatte von seinem Gefühl, durch Morkas beschmutzt worden zu sein gesprochen, und von seiner Furcht vor den eigenen Gefühlen bei Zärtlichkeiten von Nefhithwen. Seine Angst und Unsicherheit vor den eigenen Empfindungen waren hervorgebrochen.

Thranduil erkannte, daß sein Sohn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttet war und sich mit all seinen Erinnerungen und Fragen, einem Wirbel gleich im Kreis drehte, der ihn immer tiefer gezogen hatte. Er hatte sich selbst verloren, den jungen Mann, der er vormals gewesen war. Aber nun hatte Legolas in seinem Vater die Kraft gefunden, die ihm fehlte um sich dem Sog der Erinnerungen zu entziehen. Er hatte in der Stärke Thranduils den Hort gefunden, der ihm die ersehnte Geborgenheit und den verlorenen Schutz zurückgab. Die Umarmung und die Stimme seines Vaters hatten ihm das Vertrauen gegeben sich seinen Schrecken zu stellen.

Alle anderen Familienmitglieder gingen ihrem Tagwerk nach, nachdem Lómion sie davon unterrichtet hatte, was er bislang beobachten konnte und aufgrund der Szene zwischen Legolas und Thranduil vermutete. Elena, die eine kurze Weile ihren Gemahl und Sohn beobachtet hatte, zog Nefhithwen mit sich um sie zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte erkannt, daß die Nerven der jungen Frau zum Zerreißen gespannt waren und wollte ihr Gelegenheit geben, sich durch sinnvolle Arbeit abzulenken und zu beruhigen. Schon einige Zeit hatte sie vorgehabt Gewänder zu nähen, die sowohl die Traditionen der Elben als auch die der Galaner in Schnitt und Farben wiedergaben. Nun war der geeignete Augenblick, dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Eluchíl unterstützte Elena, indem er Nefhithwen in ein Gespräch über die Waffentradition der Galaner verwickelte und so laut seinen eigenen Worten in die Lage versetzt würde, Waffen mit den Vorzügen des Wissenstandes beider Völker zu schaffen. Nefhithwen galt als hervorragende Bogenschützin und Schwertkämpferin, weshalb er hoffte, seine Bitte würde nicht zu weit hergeholt klingen. Nefhithwen ließ sich dankbar einbinden. Sie hatte die Wahrheit in Lómions Worten zwar akzeptiert, aber dies ließ sie die Zeit des Wartens nicht unbedingt leichter ertragen. Zögerlich, aber doch in dem Bewußtsein, daß es richtig war, ließ sie sich von Elena und Eluchíl fortführen. Gimli aber blieb an Lómions Seite und zusammen beobachteten sie schweigend, was im Garten vor sich ging.

Als Legolas schließlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, wagte es Thranduil trotz der schmerzenden Glieder nicht, sich aus der verkrampften Haltung zu lösen, um seinen Sohn nicht zu wecken. Er hoffte, daß einer seiner Söhne in der Nähe verweilte und hob aufs Geratewohl seinen Arm. Lómion, der nur auf ein Zeichen seines Vaters gewartet hatte, erschien rasch in dessen Gesichtsfeld. Er ging wortlos in die Hocke und nahm seinen jüngeren Bruder behutsam auf die Arme. Er hielt den jungen Prinzen, der völlig entspannt schlief, ohne daß dieser aufwachte in seinen Armen und wartete darauf, daß sein Vater mit Unterstützung von Gimli wieder auf die Beine kam. Ein Blick in die Augen seines Vaters machte ihm Hoffnung und nach einem stillen Nicken von Thranduil strebte der Elb mit Legolas auf den Armen dem Zimmer seines Bruders zu. Thranduil aber verweilte kurz und legte Gimli mit kameradschaftlichem Druck seine Hand auf die Schulter. Gimli blickte Thranduil fragend an, sah das Leuchten in den Augen, das sanfte Lächeln von Legolas' Vater und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben folgten sie dann Lómion, der bereits den Balkon zu Legolas' Zimmer erreicht hatte. Nachdem sie Legolas vorsichtig gebettet hatten, blickte Thranduil still lächelnd auf Legolas' entspanntes Gesicht hinunter und gab dann seinen beiden Helfern einen Wink, ihm auf den Balkon zu folgen. Er wollte den Schlaf seines Sohnes nicht stören. Kaum vor das Zimmer getreten, atmete Thranduil tief durch und versuchte seine verspannten Muskeln etwas zu lockern. Er blickte Lómion und Gimli offen in die Gesichter und ein breites, befreites Lachen erhellte seine Mine, dann sprach er voller Freude aus, worum sie in den vergangenen Tagen schmerzlich gefleht und in den letzten Stunden bangend gehofft hatten:  
„Endlich hat er alles, was ihn quälte, aus sich herausgelassen. Er hat sich mir vollständig anvertraut und die Geborgenheit und Kraft, die ich ihm bot, angenommen. Die Heilung seiner Seele kann endlich beginnen. Die Zeit des Bangens ist vorüber. Es wird noch viel Arbeit für ihn und Geduld von mir erfordern, allen Schreckenserinnerungen ihren Platz zuzuweisen 5 , aber ich bin gewiß, daß Legolas auch dies bewältigen und in sein Leben ohne Furcht zurückkehren wird."  
Seine Stimme war tief bewegt und man spürte, welche Sorge ihm von den Schultern genommen worden war. Er drückte voller Freude Lómion und umarmte sogar Gimli, dann wandte sich Thranduil ab, um sich auf die Suche nach seiner Gemahlin und Nefhithwen zu machen. Er wollte mit ihnen das große Glück teilen, das ihm das Herz zum Bersten füllte.  
Lómion aber trat nochmals an das Bett seines Bruders heran. Auf seinem Gesicht stand ein frohes Lächeln und befreit drückte er seinem schlafenden Bruder einen Kuß auf die Stirn ohne daß dieser davon erwachte. Dann ging er wieder hinaus, setzte sich auf die Balustrade des Balkons und begann ein Lied voll Gefühl und Hoffnung zu singen, mit dem er die Anspannung der letzten Tage und Wochen entließ. Gimli ließ sich auf den Bettrand seines Freundes nieder, betrachtete dessen schmales Gesicht voller Rührung und ließ seinen Tränen des Glücks freien Lauf, während er tief berührt dem zu Herzen gehenden Lied des Elben lauschte.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte unterdessen Thranduil durch die Hallen und bei vielen blieb seine Eile nicht unbemerkt, aber auch nicht das Glück, daß aus seinem Gesicht strahlte. Als Thranduil seine Gemahlin in Gesellschaft von Eluchíl und Nefhithwen gefunden hatte, nahm er erst Elena wortlos in seine Arme, vergrub sich für wenige Momente in ihr Haar und suchte seiner Freude Herr zu werden. Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihr und blickte dann alle drei stahlend an. Kein Wort fiel, keine Worte waren noch nötig, sie lagen sich einfach glücklich in den Armen.

Nach diesem befreienden Ausbruch brauchte Legolas einige Tage, um sich körperlich zu erholen. Diese Zeit verbrachte Thranduil fast ständig bei seinem Sohn und bewegte diesen immer wieder zum Reden. Sie sprachen nicht über die erlittenen Qualen, denn dem Schmerz wäre Legolas noch nicht gewachsen gewesen, sondern über Legolas' Kindheit und Jugend, seine Empfindungen in dieser Zeit des Heranwachsens, die Einsamkeit, die er oft verspürt hatte. Auch seine Erinnerungen an den Überfall, der seiner Mutter den Tod brachte sowie die Gefangenschaft bei Sauron kamen zur Sprache. Oft nahm der Elbenkönig seinen Sohn in den Arm, wenn dieser seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, einfach nur die Nähe seines Vaters suchte und diese auch uneingeschränkt erhielt. Das Vertrauen Legolas' wuchs mit jedem Moment und nach und nach wurde es beiden möglich, an den nagenden Ängsten, die Legolas in Alpträumen und durch Erinnerungsfetzen immer wieder durchlebte, zu arbeiten. Diese Zeit war für Legolas und seinen Vater einerseits sehr schwer, stärkte aber auch nachhaltig das Vertrauen, das zwischen den beiden erneut gewachsen war. Thranduil wagte, alles anzusprechen, was Legolas ihm anvertraut hatte und bei jeder körperlichen Angstreaktion seines Jungen rang er mit ihm, damit der junge Elb ganz bewußt wahrnahm, was die Erinnerungen ihn ihm anrichteten und dem Einhalt gebot. Legolas selbst mußte lernen, das Hier und Jetzt von Vergangenem zu trennen. Er selbst mußte erkennen, daß das eine Erinnerungen waren, deren Bürde ihm keiner nehmen konnte, während seine Angst nur existent sein konnte, solange er den Erinnerungen erlaubte sein Denken und seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Er selbst mußte dafür sorgen, daß die Greuel keine Gewalt mehr über ihn hatten. Dieses Ziel, diese Notwendigkeit hatte Haron, der Heiler, Thranduil klargemacht. Legolas erlebte nun fast noch schlimmere Momente als jene in der Feste, denn er hatte gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen. Das Leid, das sein Sohn erfahren hatte, forderte dem Elbenkönig alles ab, was er an innerer Stärke aufzubieten hatte und oft mußte er hart gegen sich selbst sein, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und so dem Sohn die Sicherheit zu nehmen. Thranduil provozierte Erinnerungen, indem er die Folter des Ork offen ansprach und seinen Jungen immer wieder berührte. Er ging vorsichtig vor und nie zu weit, ließ Legolas Rückzugsmöglichkeiten 6 , aber der junge Prinz hatte Vertrauen und inzwischen begriffen, daß nicht sein Vater der Feind war, dennoch war es harte Arbeit für ihn und sie laugte ihn aus.

Legolas baute in diesen Tagen sehr stark ab und sowohl die Familie als auch Gimli sorgten sich immer mehr um den jungen Prinzen. Eines Abends sprach Elena Thranduil in ihrem Schlafgemach darauf an:  
„Mein Gemahl, Melethron, Legolas ist am Ende seiner Kräfte. Wieviel wirst Du ihm noch abverlangen können? Ich vermag es nicht mehr mitanzusehen. Wir alle können dies nicht mehr."  
Thranduil blickte seine Frau liebevoll aber traurig an, als er antwortete:  
„Er steht kurz davor erneut auszubrechen. Diesmal wird er seine Wut formulieren, wird aufbegehren. Das ist es, was ich erreichen will, bevor ihn seine Kraft verläßt. Er muß mit Wut auf sein Leid reagieren und die Fesseln der Bevormundung durch seine Ängste durchbrechen."  
Der Elbenkönig trat an seine Gemahlin heran, nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme und sprach leise weiter:  
„Bald ist er so weit. Er wird es schaffen. Unser Sohn ist stark. Und danach wird er alle Liebe seiner Familie und Freunde brauchen. Nicht mehr um zu überwinden oder zu vergessen, sondern um sein Leben wieder aufzunehmen und trotz der Erinnerung frei und ohne die Beeinflußung durch sie, das Leben wieder zu begrüßen. Er wird seine Gefühle zu Nefhithwen neu entdecken müssen. Er wird wieder lernen, daß man beim Raufen sich auch berührt. Daß eine Mutter ihren Jungen in den Arm nimmt und küßt. Und er wird zu Aragorn gehen müssen um ihre Verbundenheit neu zu entdecken und festzumachen."

Elena blickte ihren Gemahl lange ängstlich an und fragte leise:  
„Was macht dich so sicher, daß er hat die Kraft hat, diesen notwendigen letzten Schritt zu tun? Daß er seine gesamte Wut und seinen Hass herauslassen und gegen dich schleudern wird ohne selbst davon verzehrt zu werden?"  
Elena stockte, dann fügte sie mit ersterbender Stimme hinzu:  
„Bist du stark genug ihn dann zu halten, dies zu verkraften oder werde ich euch beide verlieren?"  
Tränen liefen ihr bei diesen Worten über das Gesicht, aber der König küßte sie behutsam und erwiderte lächelnd:  
„Meine kleine Zweiflerin, mein ängstliches über alles geliebtes Weib. Ich schätze sehr deine Sorge, mein Herz, aber habe bitte ein wenig mehr Vertrauen zu mir."  
Er suchte ihren Blick, hielt ihn mit seinen blauen Augen fest, die den Augen Legolas' so sehr glichen, wie sonst nicht ein Ding dem anderen in Mittelerde und sprach dann eindringlich zu Elena, ihre Sorge zu bannen suchend:  
„Sein Ausbruch wird mich nicht hinwegfegen. Ich weiß, daß er nicht mir persönlich gilt und ich habe in den letzten Tagen mehr über meinen Sohn gelernt als all seine Lebensjahre zuvor."  
Thranduil senkte seine Stimme und sein Blick wirkte für einen Moment verloren, wurde dann aber hell und zuversichtlich, als er weitersprach:  
„Die Liebe, die Legolas für mich in seinem Herzen trägt habe ich nicht verdient und für dieses Geschenk liebe ich meinen Sohn umsomehr. Er trägt soviel Weisheit und Güte in sich, daß es mir die Sprache verschlägt. All meine Nöte während der Zeit der Kämpfe um unsere Heimat versteht er nicht nur, sondern hat mir meine Unzulänglichkeiten, und daß ich lange Zeit nicht für ihn da war, nie vorgehalten, auch jetzt nicht. Stattdessen hatte ich immer seine ganze Liebe, selbst als ich ihn ungerecht behandelt und des Landes verwiesen habe. Auf diese Liebe baue ich. Auch wenn ich ihn jetzt zu einem Zornesausbruch bringe, der ihn gegen mich wüten läßt, als wäre ich der Ork persönlich, ich werde ihn nicht verlieren."

Thranduil hatte mit tiefer Überzeugung und starkem Willen gesprochen und Elena spürte seine Stärke und wurde wieder ruhiger. Zärtlich küßte sie ihren Gemahl, der diesen sanften Kuß fordernd erwiderte und bald lagen sie sich in den Armen und konnten es kaum erwarten, des anderen Haut zu berühren und zu liebkosen.  
In dieser Nacht hatte die Sorge um Legolas keinen Platz mehr in ihren Gedanken. Thranduil kostete und liebte seine Gemahlin wie am ersten Tag. Elena war wie berauscht und schenkte sich ihm ganz und gar und ihre Hingabe trieb sie beide immer wieder zu ungeahnten Höhen.

In diesen Tagen hatten sich der Rest der Familie und auch Gimli etwas zurückgezogen, damit der Elbenkönig sein Einwirken auf Legolas gezielt fortsetzen konnte. Am Morgen nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Gemahlin ging Thranduil in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, verschloß Balkontür und Fenster und wandte sich Legolas zu. Elenas Sorge hatte Thranduil bewußt werden lassen, daß er nicht länger warten durfte und er hatte sich vorgenommen, seinem Sohn keinen Moment des Nachdenkens zu gewähren. Er würde hier und jetzt einen endgültigen Ausbruch provozieren, bevor Legolas zu schwach für den erwarteten Kampf wurde. Ehe Legolas noch fragen konnte, was sein Vater vorhatte, drückte dieser ihn mit Macht gegen die Wand und hielt ihn dort fest. Sein Griff war schraubstockartig und er nagelte den jungen Elben förmlich an die Mauer. Zunächst wand sich der Prinz lediglich und sah seinen Vater mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, er schluchzte und er begann zu flehen. Thranduil verschloß seine Ohren, denn ihn quälte die angstvolle Stimme seines Sohnes und er ertrug den gequälten Blick aus dessen Augen kaum. Leise wiederholte er immer wieder die Worte des Ork, die Legolas ihm berichtet hatte und drängte sich dabei fest an seinen Sohn. Er imitierte die schlimmste aller Erinnerungen, provozierte die Angst des Sohnes über die Maßen, bis sie bei dem jungen Elben in Wut und puren Hass umschlug. Langsam hatte Thranduil dabei etwas von der Gewalt, mit der er Legolas an der Wand festhielt, zurückgenommen, damit dieser merkte, daß er sich wehren konnte. 7 Im Stillen betete Thranduil zu den Valar, daß er die geistige Kraft seines Sohnes, dessen Willen nicht überschätzt hatte. Sollte er sich darin getäuscht haben, würde dies verheerend für seinen Jungen und ihre Beziehung zueinander sein. Je länger das Wimmern seines Sohnes anhielt, desto klarer wurde für Thranduil, daß nun alles Weitere an einem seidenen Faden hing. Aber er hatte sich geschworen, stark zu bleiben, das war er sich selbst und der uneingeschränkten Liebe seines Sohnes schuldig, auch wenn es ihm dieses Mal wirklich alle innere Stärke abverlangte.

Plötzlich, als Thranduil schon der Schweiß über die Stirn lief und er bereits von Zweifeln geplagt wurde, ob er wirklich richtig handelte ging eine Wandlung in Legolas vor sich. Der Elbenkönig spürte, wie sich all seine Muskeln anspannten, seine Augen dunkel wurden. Mit einer Kraft, von der Thranduil keine Ahnung hatte, woher sein Sohn diese in diesem Augenblick nahm, riß sich der junge Elb los und begann auf seinen Vater einzuprügeln. Seine Hiebe waren kraftvoll und voller Wut, aber aufgrund seiner körperlichen Schwäche nicht wirklich gefährlich und Thranduil konnte sie abwehren, aber wesentlich war, was Legolas dabei seinem Peiniger entgegenschleuderte, was er schreiend aus sich herausließ. Der junge Prinz warf sich ihm entgegen, ließ seiner ganzen Wut und dem Hass freien Lauf bis er schließlich völlig erschöpft gegen seinen Vater sank und bitterlich weinte. Vereinzelte Hiebe mit der Faust nahm Thranduil, der ihn mittlerweile fest in seinen Armen hielt, gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie waren ein letztes, müdes Aufbegehren und Thranduil flüsterte immer wieder beschwichtigend:  
„Ich bin nicht dein Feind, mein Sohn! Gen melin." Sindarin: Ich liebe dich.  
Legolas bebte am ganzen Körper, zitterte und schluchzte, aber irgendwann kam es leise auch von ihm:  
„Gen melin, Adar, gen melin."

Die Erschöpfung in Legolas war so groß, daß er sich einfach nur noch fallen ließ und darauf vertraute, daß sein Vater ihn auffing. Er schloß seine Augen, die von den vielen Tränen, die er vergossen hatte, brannten. Er fühlte sich befreit und doch nicht in der Lage, irgend etwas zu tun. Nur ein leises Wort, einer Frage gleich, entschlüpfte seinen Lippen: „Adar?"  
Und Thranduil antwortete mit starker, tiefer Stimme:  
„Es ist gut, mein Junge, alles ist gut. Ich halte dich. Es ist vorbei."  
Und der Elbenkönig merkte, wie sein Sohn der Müdigkeit nachgab, sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme seines Vaters schmiegte, das Beben seines Körpers nachließ und er schließlich völlig entspannt in den Armen des Vaters eingeschlafen war. Über Thranduils Gesicht liefen Tränen der Erleichterung. Er hatte seinen Sohn wieder. Was in den nächsten Tagen kommen würde, waren Erholung und ein Neubeginn, den er sich schwor zu erleben, als wäre sein Sohn gerade erst geboren.

In den ersten Tagen nach diesem Ausbruch schlief Legolas fast nur. Sein Körper war ausgelaugt und brauchte diese Ruhe, aber seine Energie entwickelte sich zusehends. Legolas wurde unternehmungslustig und mußte von seinen Lieben immer wieder gebremst werden. Er war noch lange nicht soweit all das, was er tun wollte in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Die Erholung und Wiedererstarkung seines Körper hielt mit der zurückgekehrten Energie seines Geistes nicht mit. Sich in Geduld zu üben fiel dem jungen Elben schwer und auch wenn Legolas' Unwillen darüber für seine Familie und Gimli manchmal schon nervtötend war, freuten sie sich alle aus ganzem Herzen über diese Entwicklung. Aber sie sahen auch die Anzeichen für die noch immer offenen Wunden seiner Seele. Die Befreiung von Legolas aus seinen Ängsten war noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen und all seine Energie täuschte sie nicht darüber hinweg, daß er noch immer litt. Auch wenn der junge Prinz bemüht war es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, so wurde es doch jedesmal offenbar, wenn er bei Berührungen zusammenschreckte, Körperkontakt mied oder bei Gesprächen über Orks plötzlich sehr still wurde. Er hatte noch kein Wort über Aragorn verloren und seine Lieder klangen alle sehr melancholisch. Legolas mochte wieder am Leben teilnehmen, aber im Leben angekommen war er noch nicht.

Besonders Nefhithwen litt unter dieser Situation, denn ihr Geliebter zog sich immer noch vor ihr zurück. Selbst zu den tröstenden Umarmungen der jungen Frau kam es nicht mehr. Seine Alpträume blieben nun aus und so bedurfte er nicht mehr ihrer schützenden Umarmung. Sie lag jede Nacht bei ihm und doch unendlich weit von ihm entfernt. Wie sie es Lómion vor Tagen versprochen hatte, anvertraute sie sich mit ihrem Kummer Elena, aber die Elbenkönigin hatte ihr Leid schon lange in ihren Augen gesehen und sich ihre Gedanken dazu gemacht. Zwei Tage später sprach Legolas' Mutter dann mit Thranduil über dieses Problem. Der Elbenkönig nahm seine schöne Gemahlin in seine Arme und sprach:  
„Bist du dir sicher, daß sich Legolas' Gefühle für Nefhithwen nicht gewandelt haben? Liebt er sie noch?"  
Elena ahnte worauf ihr Gemahl hinauswollte, schmiegte sich noch mehr in seine Arme und antwortete dabei:  
„Ja, Thranduil, unser Sohn liebt Nefhithwen immer noch. Du kannst es immer in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt während er sie anblickt. Aber er fürchtet sich noch vor den eigenen Empfindungen, weil sie noch nicht frei von den Ängsten aus den Tagen in der Hand des Ork sind. Er hat Angst davor bei Berührungen von ihr sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, daß die Schrecken zurückkommen. Er sehnt sich nach Nefhithwen, das kann ich erkennen, aber wahrscheinlich ist es so, daß ihm die Sicherheit noch fehlt ."  
Thranduil schwieg eine Weile, denn er wußte, was seinem Jungen Furcht bereitete, dann äußerte er:  
„Diese Sicherheit wird er aber nicht finden, wenn er stattdessen lieber seinen Gefühlen aus dem Weg geht. Sie wird nicht automatisch mit der Zeit kommen. Er wird Schritt für Schritt lernen müssen, daß er seiner selbst sicher sein kann."  
Elena löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Mannes, blickte ihn offen an und frage:  
„Und wie könnte das im Falle des Mädchens aussehen? Hast du eine Idee?"  
Thranduil schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und antwortete:  
„Nein, meine Liebe."  
„Aber ich!"  
Eluchíl trat näher und sprach:  
„Verzeiht, ich wollte euer Gespräch nicht belauschen. Ich kam nur zufällig dazu, weil ich Elena nach den Gewandmustern der Hochzeitsausstattung fragen wollte."  
Thranduil lächelte. Er wußte, daß Eluchíl Waffen herstellte, mit den neu erschaffenen Mustern elbischer und galanischer Tradition, und Nefhithwen darin so eingebunden hatte, daß die junge Frau keine Zeit hatte sich zu sehr ihrem Kummer hinzugeben.  
„Schon in Ordnung, Sohn. Du hast eine Idee, wie wir die Beiden wieder einander näher bringen können?"  
Eluchíl nickte und erwiderte:  
„Legolas erhält immer noch Massagen, um seine Muskeln und Sehnen zu lockern. Der Heiler, der dies übernommen hat, berichtet, daß Legolas sich inzwischen diesen Berührungen vertrauensvoll hingibt. Deshalb könnte dies doch Nefhithwen übernehmen? Unter Nefhithwens Händen wird er zwar sicher erst wieder mit sich kämpfen müssen, weil andere Empfindungen mit zum Tragen kommen, aber inzwischen ist er, denke ich, soweit, daß er dies verkraftet."  
Elena lächelte und sprach:  
„Die Idee finde ich nicht verkehrt. Nefhithwen wird selbst am Anfang auch sehr schüchtern und ängstlich sein und deshalb sehr vorsichtig zu Werke gehen. Sie werden dadurch beide ihre Angst gemeinsam überwinden lernen."  
Thranduil nickte und fügte hinzu:  
„Der Heiler wird sie zudem erst einmal anlernen müssen, so daß Legolas seine Ängste noch durch die Anwesenheit des Heilers in Zaum halten kann und sich langsam an diese Situation gewöhnen wird. Eluchíl, besprich dies mit dem Heiler Haron. Ich will aber, daß du oder Lómion vorsichtshalber in der Nähe verweilt. Elena, sprichst du mit Nefhithwen?"  
Eluchíl und Elena nickten nur stumm, aber der jüngere Elb fragte schließlich noch:  
„Und wer wird mit Legolas darüber sprechen, ihn vorbereiten, oder willst du ihn einfach vor diese veränderte Situation stellen?"  
Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:  
„Nein, das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie peinlich und beängstigend dies für ihn zunächst sein wird, aber wenn Elena recht hat und sich seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen nicht verändert hat, wird er sich überwinden und es zumindest versuchen."  
Thranduil lachte kurz auf und sprach dann schelmisch zu seiner Gemahlin:  
„Elena, du wirst Nefhithwen aber auch klar machen müssen, daß sie diejenige sein muß, die ihre Ängste als erste überwinden und nach der anfänglichen Scheu mit der Zeit ruhig handfester werden sollte. Legolas wird sich trotz aller Zuneigung zu ihr sicher schwerer tun."  
Er zwinkerte sie an und Elena knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
Wieder ernst fügte er aber noch an:  
„Es wird nicht leicht für das Mädchen, aber ich denke, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Sie wird den ersten Schritt tun müssen. Legolas ist in seinen Empfindungen und Gefühlen zu sehr erschüttert und es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er seine alte Sicherheit zurück hat. Wenn sie nicht ewig warten will und das Ganze ein wenig forcieren möchte, was ich nicht schlecht fände, der Junge braucht derzeit in manchen Sachen einfach einen vorsichtigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, dann muß die Initiative von ihr ausgehen."  
Elena nickte und erwiderte:  
„Ich weiß, aber sie ist unerfahren und selbst noch voller Angst um Legolas. Sie würde nie etwas tun, was ihm Leid zufügt."  
Thranduil zog seine geliebte Frau abermals in die Arme und sprach sanft:  
„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Aber ist dies nicht auch ein Geschenk für beide? Legolas, eigentlich erfahren in der Liebe, wurde durch das Geschehene zu den Anfängen seiner Empfindungen zurückgeworfen, ist ebenso unsicher, wie ein junges Mädchen beim ersten Mal. Und in Nefhithwen wurden durch Legolas zum ersten Mal zärtliche Gefühle geweckt. Sie können beide gemeinsam ihre Empfindungen und Vorlieben entdecken, miteinander spielen, in ihren Zärtlichkeiten gleichermaßen aufgehen und in ihrer gemeinsam erreichten Vereinigung wachsen."  
Nach diesen Worten hob der König den Kopf seiner Frau sanft an und berührte liebevoll ihre Lippen, suchte zärtlich ihren Kuß. Eluchíl zog sich leise zurück. Die Liebe zwischen Thranduil und seiner Schwester war greifbar zu spüren. Ihr Glück berührte ihn und er wünschte sich von Herzen, daß sein kleiner Bruder dieses Glück auch mit Nefhithwen finden konnte.

* * *

1 Das Selbst ist in der Dissoziation nicht mehr unabhängiger Mittelpunkt von Antrieb & Wahrnehmung, nicht mehr leib-geistige Einheit in Raum und Zeit. Personalität und Realität sind sprichwörtlich "ver-rückt". Solche Dissoziationserlebnisse kennen wir alle, aus unseren Träumen. Auch dort löst - zumindest lockert - sich oft die Einheit des Selbst, das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum auf.

"_Eigentlich sind wir nachts zwei- bis dreimal psychotisch: wir hören Stimmen, ... sehen Bilder, sind delirant._ (...) _Morgens werden wir wach, unser Frontalhirn hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, daraus einen sinnvollen Traum zu machen – man nennt das sekundäre Traumarbeit_". Ulrich Sachsse

So sind diese De-personalisation und De-realisation keine einfach "pathologischen" Phänomene; sie schützen das traumatisierte Individuum vor vollständiger Desintegration / Vernichtung. Dissoziation gibt es in den ürsprunglichen Misshandlungs- und/oder Missbrauchssituationen, aber auch in den späteren Phasen der überflutenden Erinnerungen.

Die Formulierung "sich in die Dissoziation retten" kennzeichnet wiederum den Kompromißcharakter psychopathologischer Symptome. Sie ist – wenngleich abgeschwächt – ebenfalls ein unfreier Zustand der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins, ein Erleben im Zustand des ohnmächtig _leidenen Objekts_.  
Quellen:  
H.-J. (2000) (Hrsg.). Männliche Opfererfahrungen. Problemlagen und Hilfeansätze in der Männerberatung. Weinheim, München  
www.tauwetter.de (Tauwetter hält eine umfangreiche Adressenliste mit Beratungsstellen und Gruppen vor für Männer, die als Jungen sexuell missbraucht wurden. Außerdem bietet es Literaturlisten, ein Selbsthilfe-Handbuch, Erfahrungsberichte und viele Links)

2 + 3 Laut Untersuchungen verdrängen Männer geleitet durch das Männlichkeitsbild der Gesellschaft eher die Erlebnisse, weil sie stark mit einem "Männlichkeitsverlust" assoziiert werden. Dennoch sind die Posttraumatischen Folgen vorhanden, werden aber häufig nicht mit dem Erlebten in Verbindung gebracht. Herzrasen, Atemnot etc. werden getrennt davon als körperliche Erkrankungen gesehen und behandelt. Dennoch kann gerade die rationale Art die Erkenntnis erleichtern, dass es an emotionalen Fähigkeiten zu einer erfolgreichen Traumaverarbeitung fehlt. Disziplin hilft unter Umständen, kontinuierlich zu arbeiten. An die Fähigkeit Unangenehmes zu verdrängen, lässt sich in der Stabilisierungsphase der Traumaverarbeitung anknüpfen. Es kommt hier sehr stark auf eine pragmatische Phantasie des unterstützenden Umfeldes und des Betreffenden selber an, die sich konkret an der einzelnen Person orientieren muss. Thomas Schlingmann, Bonn 2003: Verarbeitungsmöglichkeiten für männliche Opfer sexualisierter Gewallt. Einen Auszug aus der Zeitschrift von Tauwetter.de "Aus Prävention, Zeitschrift des Bundesvereins zur Prävention von sexuellem Mißbrauch an Mädchen und Jungen, Nr 4, 2003" ist im Glossar zum Nachlesen abgedruckt. Einen Link zum gesamten Artikel ist dort ebenfalls vermerkt.

4 Bei der Aufarbeitung von sexualisierter Gewalt ist es notwendig, daß beide Aspekte der männlichen sexuellen als auch der weiblichen emotionalen Seite berücksichtigt werden. Auch wenn das Flüchten in typische männliche Verhaltensweisen wie auch sexuellen Handlungen zunächst Sicherheit gibt, so muß auch der emotionale Part an die Bewältigung herangeführt werden. So müssen z.B. die weiblichen Fähigkeiten zur Affektorientierung und Differenzierung erlernt werden. Wärend für das reine Überlebend er Orientierungslosigkeit nach der sexuellen Gewalt die klare Geschlechtertrennung im Gefühlsleben noch wichtig ist, wird für eine Aufarbeitung des Trauma beides, der kognitive wie der emotionale Aspekt für eine Bewältigungsstrategie benötigt. Es ist deshalb wichtig, den Erwerb dieser Fähigkeiten durch Übungen zu fördern. Näheres dazu im Glossar. Auch hier waren die schon genannten Artikel und Hinweise die Quellen, sowie Gahleitner, 2003, S. 217

5 + 6 Der Betreuer eines Betroffenen braucht eine Stabilität in der eigenen Selbsterfahrung und Sicherheit im Umgang mit der eigenen Art bei Niederlagen und dem Opfergefühl aus solchen Situationen. Er muß diese Stabilität vermitteln können und dem Opfer dadurch Vorbild sein. Er sollte nicht sein eigenes Maß an Männlichkeit vermitteln, sondern offen mit seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit umgehen können.

Das Opfer braucht eine klare Positionierung und Solidarität auf seiner Seite. Es muß angenommen werden und spüren, daß auch mit der "Verletzung" er kein anderer in den Augen der anderen im Sinne von "Minderwärtigkeit" geworden ist. Das Opfer muß spüren, daß seine Anlaufstelle sich öffentlich gegen die Norm von Männlichkeit stellt, die durch den Übergriff auf seine Persönlichkeit verletzt worden ist. Es muß deutlich werden, daß er durch diesen Übergriff und die notwendige Annahme seiner "weiblichen" Emotion zur Bewältigung nicht stigmatisiert in der Betrachtung der Öffentlichkeit im Rahmen dieser Norm wird. Das Opfer muß in seinem Helfer klar zwischen notwendigen Schritten und der eigenen Rollenerwartung sowie der Erwartung der Gesellschaft unterscheiden können.

7 Die Erlangung der Erkenntnis nicht mehr Opfer zu sein, sondern aktiv gegen die Erinnerung angehen zu können, Selbstsicherheit wieder zu gewinnen und zu wissen, nicht zeitlebens Opfer sein zu müssen, gibt den Opfern einen immensen Anteil an ihrem selbstbestimmten Leben zurück.  
Lit.: Butollo, W., Hagl, M. & Krüsmann, M. (1999). Kreativität und Destruktion posttraumatischer Bewältigung, Forschungsergebnisse und Thesen zum Leben nach dem Trauma.

Eine weitere Liste seiner Bücher und Veröffentlichungen zu dem Thema Traumabewältigung kann man im Glossar finden.


	26. Mut und Liebe

Kapitel 20

* * *

**Mut und Liebe  
**  
**E**s war ein sonniger Nachmittag, einige Tage nach dem Gespräch zwischen Thranduil, Eluchíl und Elena. Alle hatten ihren Aufgaben gemäß inzwischen mit den Betroffenen gesprochen. Nefhithwen war, wie Elena es erwartet hatte, zunächst verängstigt und scheu. Sie hatte Zweifel, wußte nicht ob es richtig war, aber Elena konnte ihr Mut machen, ihr die Nervosität nehmen. Eluchíl hatte Lómion gebeten ihn zu Haron zu begleiten und hatte dann beiden ihren Plan erläutert. Er wollte Haron nicht nur informieren, sondern auch seine Meinung und möglichst Zustimmung hierzu erhalten. Haron erachtete diese Vorgehensweise als sehr gewagt, sah aber auch keine andere Möglichkeit, denn allein die Zeit war kein Garant für eine Änderung in Legolas' Verhalten und eine sichere Heilung. Lómion dagegen hatte nur schweigend zugehört und seine Meinung für sich behalten.  
Thranduil nahm Legolas erst an jenem Tag zur Seite und ging mit ihm allein durch den Garten, der für den Beginn der geänderten Behandlung vorgesehen war. Legolas' Vater hatte bis zu diesem Tag gewartet und diesen Moment am frühen Nachmittag zu einem Gespräch gewählt, damit sein Sohn keine Zeit hatte, sich in irgend etwas hineinzusteigern, denn bereits bei der Massage wenige Zeit später sollte Nefhithwen mit dabei sein.  
Der Elbenkönig fragte zögernd seinen Jüngsten:  
„Legolas, fühlst du für Nefhithwen noch wie an jenem Tag, als du von Galen aufbrachst, um mir die Nachricht deiner Liebe zu bringen?"  
Thranduil stellte diese Frage bewußt, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte, aber er wollte seinem Sohn zu verstehen geben, daß nur er, entschieden gegen seine Angst vor den eigenen Gefühlen angehend, das Leid seiner Geliebten beenden konnte.  
Der junge Elb blickte seinen Vater überrascht an und antwortete voller Inbrunst:  
„Ja, Vater. Nefhithwen bedeutet mir alles."  
Thranduil blickte einen Moment zu Boden, weil er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, die nicht nach einem Vorwurf klingen sollten, und sprach dann zu seinem Jungen:  
„Nefhithwen leidet unter deiner Abkehr von ihr. Ich vermute, daß dies aus deiner Unsicherheit zu deinen eigenen körperlichen Gefühlen heraus geschieht, aber auf Dauer kann auch sie daran zerbrechen, Sohn."  
Legolas blickte seinem Vater gequält in die Augen und antwortete traurig:  
„Ich weiß."  
Er holte tief Luft und Thranduil wartete geduldig, weil er sah, daß sein Sohn noch etwas los werden wollte. Dann sprach Legolas mit gesenktem Kopf und heiserer Stimme weiter:  
„So oft wollte ich sie schon berühren, sie in meine Arme ziehen, aber brachte es nicht über mich. Ich habe Angst, wenn ich Nähe wieder zulasse, daß mehr daraus wird als ich verkrafte. Ich will ihr nicht weh tun, wenn ich dann plötzlich zurückschrecke, weil ich doch noch nicht soweit bin und es nicht ertrage."  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, rang nach Luft, als würde eine Klammer seine Brust umspannen und ihn am Atmen hindern, dann fragte er flehentlich:  
„Kann sie das verstehen? Kann das überhaupt jemand verstehen ohne den Schmerz der Zurückweisung zu spüren? Adar, was soll ich tun?"  
Thranduil strich seinem Sohn zärtlich über seine langen, goldblonden Haare, die inzwischen wieder ihren Glanz und seidigen Fall hatten. Legolas wirkte so jung und zerbrechlich, so schmal und verloren und dennoch war seine fortschreitende Genesung für jeden deutlich zu erkennen. Eindringlich sprach Thranduil zu seinem Sohn:  
„Hab Vertrauen zu uns und vor allem zu Nefhithwen. Glaube, daß wir dir nicht wehtun werden, auch wenn das, was wir nun vorhaben anfänglich für dich unangenehm sein könnte. Es wird dich vielleicht auch erneut in Ängste stürzen, aber versuche dir bewußt zu machen, daß wir deine Familie sind und Nefhithwen die Frau, die du liebst. Jeder von uns berührt dich mit seiner ganzen Liebe und nicht um dich zu quälen oder zu unterwerfen."  
Der Elbenkönig hielt einen Moment inne, blickte in die fragenden, tiefblauen Augen seines Sohnes, die so sehr seinen eigenen glichen, und fuhr fort:  
„Wir haben mit Haron gesprochen und planen, daß der Heiler, der bei dir bislang die Massagen durchführte, Nefhithwen anleiten wird, diese in Zukunft selbst bei dir anzuwenden."  
Legolas versteifte sich und rückte ein wenig von seinem Vater ab. Ungläubig, furchtsam, fast gehetzt war sein Blick, aber Thranduil ließ nicht zu, daß sein Sohn sich in etwas hineinsteigerte. Er zog ihn behutsam wieder näher, legte ihm beide Hände fest auf die Schultern und sprach leise auf ihn ein:  
„Junge, beruhige dich. Der Heiler wird erst einmal die Massagen weiter durchführen und immer dabei sein. Nefhithwen wird nur helfen und nach und nach die Griffe erlernen. Wenn deine Furcht Oberhand gewinnen sollte, genügt ein Wort von dir. Es ist dann deine Entscheidung, ob du mit Eluchíls Hilfe weiter machen willst, oder für den Tag die Massage beendet ist. Eluchíl wird in der Nähe verweilen. Auch wenn es nur in kleinen Schritten voran geht, bitte versuche es. Tu es für Nefhithwen, für eure Liebe."  
Legolas zitterte am ganzen Körper, nickte aber nach einer Weile stumm. Thranduil ließ dennoch seine Hände auf den Schultern des Sohnes ruhen, bis er sich wieder ganz beruhigt hatte. Leise formulierte der junge Elb dann doch noch seine Furcht:  
„Und wenn ich den Erinnerungen nicht standhalte? Wenn ich meine Angst nicht unter Gewalt habe, nicht in der Lage bin meinen Willen zu äußern und ich Nefhithwen damit verletzte? Ich will ihr doch nicht wehtun" schluchzte er.  
Nun zog Thranduil seinen Sohn doch in die Arme, streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken und antwortete:  
„Still, mein Kleiner. So, wie wir für dich da sind, werden wir auch für Nefhithwen da sein. Elena hat mit ihr darüber bereits gesprochen. Deine junge Geliebte fühlt ebenso Angst wie du, aber sie ist auch genauso stark wie du. Gemeinsam werdet ihr das schaffen. Mache dir nur bewußt, daß wir immer da sind, halte dich fest an unserer Nähe, zieh die Kraft, die du brauchst aus unserer Liebe für dich."  
Es dauerte eine Weile aber an Legolas' Atmung merkte er schließlich, daß sich dieser fügte, und entließ ihn aus seinen Armen. Langsam gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus. Vor dem Balkon zum Zimmer blieb er stehen, fuhr seinem Sohn nochmals liebevoll durchs Haar und sprach:  
„In deinem Zimmer wartet bereits der Heiler mit Nefhithwen. Auch Eluchíl und Lómion sind da, werden sich aber zurückziehen, wenn die Behandlung beginnt. Ich werde zu dir kommen, nachdem der Heiler mir berichtet hat."  
Er sah Legolas nochmals aufmunternd an und schob ihn dann zum Zimmer.

Legolas betrat zögerlich seinen Raum und sah die Anwesenden schweigend an, dann blieb sein Blick auf Nefhithwens Gesicht ruhen. Sie blickte ihn mit sorgenvollen Augen an und Legolas sah, daß sie sich ebenso bedrückt fühlte wie er. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Streichelte sanft mit einer Hand ihre Wange und sprach flüsternd, mit warmer Stimme:  
„Ich liebe dich. Ich bebe bei Berührungen oder der Vorstellung angefaßt zu werden aus Angst und Scham vor der Erinnerung an eine bestimmte Berührung. Ich schrecke aus Sorge, keine Macht über diese Erinnerung zu haben und ihr ausgeliefert zu sein, selbst vor dir, mein Herz, zurück. Doch ich liebe dich und diese Angst hat nichts mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir zu tun. Du fürchtest dich wie ich. Können wir einander helfen?"  
Er blickte Nefhithwen tief in die Augen, für einen Moment schienen beide die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen, dann sprach Legolas mit vor Anspannung heiserer Stimme weiter:  
„Ich werde dich gewähren lassen und gegen meine Furcht ankämpfen. Versprichst du mir nicht verletzt zu sein, wenn ich doch erbebe, wenn ich nicht die Kraft aufbringe und obliege? Ich will dir keinen Schmerz zufügen und es hat nichts mit fehlender oder schwindender Liebe zu dir zu tun."  
Der junge Prinz blickte sanft und fragend in die Augen seiner Geliebten. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, sie so verzagt zu sehen. Er liebte sie für ihre Stärke und Geduld um so mehr und versuchte all seine Liebe und Vertrauen in seinen Blick zu legen.  
Nefhithwen erwiderte seinen Blick. Streichelte voller Liebe sanft mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, wie er es bei ihr getan hatte und antwortete:  
„Ich liebe dich, Legolas, und würde dir immer beistehen, wenn du mich nur läßt. Ich werde stark sein für uns beide und Geduld haben, wenn du mir versprichst nicht aufzugeben. Ich werde dir alle Zeit der Welt geben, wenn ich weiß, daß du an uns festhältst."  
Ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, mit seinem Blick streichelte er ihre Lippen, und seine Augen gaben ihr das Versprechen, daß sie erbeten hatte. Er senkte seine Stirn gegen die ihre und bat sie:  
„Unser Lied, würdest du es mir dabei vorsingen? Ich liebe deine Stimme so sehr."  
Nefhithwen nickte nur sacht.

Legolas löste sich von ihr, drehte sich um und nickte Eluchíl und Lómion zu. Beide lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich abwandten und über den Balkon das Zimmer verließen. Der jüngere Bruder wußte, daß sie in der Nähe verweilen und sofort da sein würden, wenn er sie brauchte. Kein Rufen würde dafür notwendig sein, denn das Band zwischen ihnen war seit ihren Kindheitstagen stark und unauflöslich.

Der Heiler richtete alle Tinkturen und Tücher, die er benötigte und Legolas begann sich zu entkleiden. Nefhithwen schlug derweilen, ohne einen Blick auf ihren Liebesten zu werfen, das Bett zur Seite und entfernte auch das Kopfkissen, damit Legolas flach liegen konnte. Als sie fertig war, senkte sie ihren Blick, damit Legolas nicht das Gefühl bekam, sie würde ihn beobachten. Legolas legte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Aber wie auch in den letzten Tagen und in den Tagen davor kroch bereits bei den ersten Berührungen durch den Heiler ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm hoch. Mochte er sich inzwischen auch ohne Panikattacken den geschickten und umsichtigen Händen des Heilers hingeben können, seine Unruhe blieb und mit ihr seine Furcht vor Vergangenem. Er versuchte sich abzulenken indem er auf das hörte, was der Heiler Nefhithwen erklärte und ihre Hände leitete. Sie lernte, wie sie seine Muskeln von den Füßen bis zu den Oberschenkeln bearbeiten mußte. Legolas hielt die Luft an als er spürte, wie die langen, feingliedrigen Hände seiner Geliebten alles mit großem Geschick umsetzten, was der Heiler ihr zeigte. Legolas versuchte verzweifelt wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen, dennoch stieg Panik in ihm hoch und rasende, nicht festzuhaltende Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf je höher die Hände von Nefhithwen auf seinen Beinen wanderten:  
_‚__Warum, warum jetzt Was machst du mit mir, Nefhithwen? Warum habe ich diese Angst bei dir und nicht beim Heiler? Hör auf! Bitte, hör auf!'  
_Bilder der Folter stiegen in ihm hoch und er versuchte mühsam ihrer Herr zu werden und sie aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen:  
_‚__Es ist vorbei, vorbei! Ich bin nicht mehr dort und dies ist kein Traum. Verschwindet, ihr seid nicht mehr real, nicht mehr real... real!'_  
Nefhithwen spürte, wie Legolas immer mehr verkrampfe, erinnerte sich an seine Bitte und begann ihr gemeinsames Lied zu summen.  
_‚__Ihr habt mir versprochen mich nicht alleine zu lassen! Wo seid ihr? Helft mir, bitte helft mir!  
_Plötzlich durchdrang eine vertraute Melodie seine Panik, die Angst, die ihn in ihren Klauen hielt. Legolas versuchte seine Gedanken darauf zu konzentrieren, den Klang von Nefhithwens Stimme festzuhalten und langsam wichen die Bilder der Erinnerung, löste sich die Dunkelheit auf, klärten sich wieder seine Gedanken und er kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Langsam gelang es ihm sich wieder zu entspannen. Sein Körper bebte noch unter den Nachwirkungen der Panikattacke und ihren Händen, aber seine in das Laken gekrallten, zu Fäusten geballten Hände öffneten sich Stück für Stück. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet und er war schweißgebadet. Der Heiler merkte dies wohl und brach die Behandlung für heute ab, mehr wollte er ihm für den Anfang nicht zumuten.

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ die beiden Liebenden allein. Nefhithwen nahm die Bettdecke und breitete sie über Legolas. Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite und wandte sein Gesicht zu ihr hin. Nefhithwen sah seine Erschöpfung, ließ sich neben dem Bett auf dem Boden nieder und streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand über die seine und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Sie sprachen kein Wort, blickten sich nur an, verloren sich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen. Schließlich schloß Legolas seine Lider und schlief ein, seine Hand in Nefhithwens ruhend.

Die junge Frau weinte leise, bis behutsame Hände sie hochzogen, umdrehten und in einer warmen Umarmung gefangen nahmen. Thranduil war, nachdem der Heiler ihm berichtet hatte, ins Zimmer seines Sohnes gekommen und hatte die Szene still beobachtet. Nun wollte er die junge Frau trösten und ihr Kraft geben, wie er es seinem Sohn versprochen hatte. Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und Nefhithwen lächelte zaghaft ihren zukünftigen Schwiegervater an und sprach:  
„Es waren keine Tränen aus Leid, Vater, ich habe vor Erleichterung geweint. Es war ein erster Schritt und danach hat er sich auch nicht vor mir zurückgezogen. Er hat mich an seiner Erschöpfung teilhaben lassen, die Kraft, die ich ihm geben konnte, angenommen. Es ist so lange her, daß wir einander so nahe waren."  
Der Elbenkönig antwortete mild:  
„Ja, mein Mädchen, es war ein Anfang und Schritt für Schritt werdet ihr jetzt vorwärts gehen. Gemeinsam. Und wenn doch irgendwann ein Fels kommt, an dem ihr zu zerschellen droht, werden wir da sein und dies verhindern. Ihr müßt nur Vertrauen haben in euch, eure Stärke, eure Liebe und in die Familie."  
Er küßte die junge Frau auf die Stirn, entließ sie aus seinen Armen und forderte sie auf, ihn auf einem Spaziergang durch den Garten zu begleiten. Sein Sohn würde sicher länger schlafen, und Nefhithwen brauchte ebenfalls Erholung.  
Jeden Tag nun wiederholte sich diese Prozedur und Legolas arbeitete bewußt mit. Es gab Tage, da ertrug er die Berührungen frühzeitig nicht mehr und die Panikattacken waren heftig und an anderen kamen sie weiter, als sie es auch nur erhofften. Mittlerweile konnte Nefhithwen seine gesamte Rückseite massieren und Legolas schaffte es immer häufiger, sich ihren Händen entspannt hinzugeben. Aber wenn sich die Behandlung dann auf seine Vorderseite erstreckte, waren da wieder die Angst und Anspannung. Legolas konnte sich nicht gänzlich daraus befreien. Bislang massierte Nefhithwen seine Brust und seine Beine bis zu den Knien, aber seine Oberschenkel, Bauch und Hüften wurden nicht angetastet. Aber auch diese mußten in die Behandlung einbezogen werden, und so tastete sich Nefhithwen langsam unter dem wachsamen Blick des Heilers vor. Trotz der Zeit, die sie ihm gab und ihrer behutsamen Hände, wurde Legolas immer panischer, je länger die Behandlung andauerte und sich dabei die Hände Nefhithwens seiner Männlichkeit näherten. Die Anspannung war für ihn kaum mehr erträglich und er versuchte sich zu entziehen, rückte auf dem Bett nach oben, wollte sich aufsetzen. Unstet und voller Angst rasten seine Augen zwischen Nefhithwens Händen und dem Heiler hilfesuchend hin und her. Dies war der Moment, in dem der Heiler die Behandlung dann jedesmal abbrach. Er wollte keinen Rückschlag riskieren und hoffte darauf, daß irgendwann der junge Prinz in der Lage sein würde sich zu beherrschen.

Thranduil, der jedesmal einen Bericht erhielt sah dies anders. Wie bei den vielen anderen Momenten der Angst mußte sein Sohn hier ebenso lernen zu erkennen, was Erinnerungen voller Qual und was Wirklichkeit war. Und wenn ihm dies nicht aus eigener Kraft gelang, war es vielleicht notwendig ihm die entsprechende Hilfestellung hierfür zu geben, auch wenn diese sicherlich für ihn im Moment der Panik nicht angenehm war. Thranduil hatte bislang gewartet und gehofft, daß sein Sohn und Nefhithwen den Durchbruch alleine schafften, aber inzwischen glaubte er, daß dies doch zuviel von Legolas verlangt war. Nur er kannte jede Einzelheit der Folter, die sein Sohn durchgestanden hatte und wußte wirklich zu schätzen, wie weit sein Junge bereits in der Bewältigung dieser Tortur gekommen war. Weshalb er sich nun entschied, zu handeln. Er hatte bislang immer gewartet, bis die Behandlung abgeschlossen war, und Nefhithwen und sein Sohn etwas Zeit in Zweisamkeit verbracht hatten, bevor er das Zimmer betrat. Diesmal aber kam er früher. Er hielt den Heiler, der gerade gehen wollte auf, erhielt kurz abermals die Information, daß die Behandlung abgebrochen worden war, und bat ihn daraufhin vor der Türe zu warten. Legolas lag völlig erschöpft, nur von einem großen Tuch bedeckt auf seinem Bett, einen Arm über die Augen gelegt und atmete stockend. Nefhithwen saß auf der Bettkante, streichelte seine Hand und summte leise vor sich hin. Thranduil zog sie hoch und bat sie auf dem Balkon zu warten. Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und bat sie erneut um diesen Gefallen. Die junge Frau verließ zögerlich den Raum. Sie hatte das ernste Gesicht gesehen und es bereitete ihr Unbehagen.

Thranduil setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich behutsam eine schweißgebadete Strähne aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. Legolas nahm seinen Arm von den Augen, öffnete seine Lider und blickte seinen Vater müde an. Er schluchzte auf und flüsterte:  
„Ich schaffe das nicht, Adar, ich ertrage es nicht. Ich liebe sie, aber ihre Berührungen ... ich sehe immer wieder den Ork vor mir, spüre den Ekel vor mir selbst... daß er mich erregen konnte."  
Legolas verstummte und schloß gequält seine Augen.  
Thranduil schwieg noch einen Moment dann fragte er:  
„Wie lange willst du es noch zulassen, daß er dich quält? Daß er deinem Leben, deinem Glück im Wege steht?"  
Seine Stimme war scharf und unnachgiebig. Hart setzte er nach:  
„Es ist so viel leichter aufzugeben, mein Sohn, statt durchzuhalten, zu kämpfen und ein für alle mal dem ein Ende zu bereiten."  
Thranduil verfluchte sich selbst für diese harten Worte, aber sein Sohn war jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er sich entscheiden mußte weiter zu gehen, oder für immer an dieser Schwelle zu verharren. Er wußte, daß, wenn Legolas nicht so erschöpft und von der Angst gepeinigt wäre, er sich immer für den Weg vorwärts entscheiden würde, deshalb mußte er ihn jetzt aus seiner Agonie reißen und vorwärts schubsen, auch wenn es ihm selbst fast das Herz zerriß.  
Legolas hatte seine Augen erneut geöffnet und flehte:  
„Vater, bitte, verlang dies nicht von mir. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ich habe nichts mehr, was ich dem entgegensetzen könnte. Ich bin so müde."  
Aber Thranduil erwiderte unnachgiebig:  
„Es ist leicht sich dies einzureden, aber nur du kannst über diese Schwelle gehen. Wir werden alle da sein, um dich aufzufangen, aber ins Licht treten mußt du selbst."  
Thranduil ließ seinem Sohn Zeit seine Worte zu begreifen, dann fragte er, eine Entscheidung erzwingend:  
„Nun, was ist deine Antwort?"  
Thranduil knirschte mit den Zähnen, weil er am liebsten seinen Sprößling einfach in die Arme gezogen hätte und ihm die Ruhe gegönnt hätte, die er sich ersehnte, aber sie standen hier an einem Scheideweg. Die Wahl, welchen Weg seine Zukunft einschlagen würde, fiel jetzt oder niemals.  
Legolas bebte, seine Augen blickten ins Leere, sein Atem ging gepreßt. Seine Finger hatten sich in das Tuch verkrallt. Dann kam wieder Leben in seinen Blick und er nickte stumm. Seine Lippen waren zu einem einzigen Strich zusammengepreßt und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, aber er nickte und gab damit sein Einverständnis zu etwas, was aus körperlicher Zärtlichkeit ihm unendliche seelische Pein bringen würde, nur um sich dem zu stellen und es zu überwinden oder daran zu zerbrechen. Legolas hatte Angst und diese spiegelte sich in vollem Ausmaß in seinen Augen wieder. Thranduil nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme und flüsterte:  
„Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde immer bei dir sein."  
Dann rief er den Heiler und Nefhithwen, Lómion und Eluchíl in den Raum. Mit dem Heiler betrat nun Elena ebenfalls das Zimmer. Noch immer seinen Sohn in den Armen wiegend, sprach der Elbenkönig zwingend:  
„Die Behandlung wird fortgesetzt bis auch der letzte Fleck an seinem Körper die notwendige Massage erhalten hat. Eluchíl, Nefhithwen wird währenddessen deine Unterstützung brauchen. Gib ihr an Kraft und Halt was du kannst. Lómion, dein Bruder wird danach selbst Hilfe brauchen, du wirst dich dann um ihn kümmern. Dies hier wird jedem einzelnen von uns mehr Kraft abfordern, als er vielleicht hat. Elena, bitte warte mit deinen Brüdern außerhalb des Zimmers, vielleicht wirst Du dich danach Nefhithwens annehmen müssen, während ich mich um Legolas kümmere."  
Er blickte einen nach dem anderen ruhig an. Fest war sein Blick, bannte bei jedem Zweifel und die eigenen Sorgen, doch zugleich forderte er von ihnen wortlos ihre Zustimmung. Ihre Antwort, seiner Entscheidung zu folgen, konnte er in ihren Blicken lesen. Noch einmal sprach er fast beschwörend, allen Mut machend, aber vor allem zu seinem Jüngsten mit starker Stimme:  
„Wir werden heute die Schrecken und Pein ein für allemal gemeinsam überwinden und hinter uns zurücklassen. Heute werden wir als Familie dagegen angehen. Wir werden unserem Jüngsten beistehen und Legolas wird unsere Stärke spüren und das durchstehen."  
Nach diesen Worten gab er allen einen Wink, und sie verließen den Raum. Nur Elena trat noch zu Nefhithwen, zog sie kurz in ihre Arme und sprach beruhigend:  
„Hab Mut. Es wird gut gehen. Legolas ist viel stärker als es im Augenblick den Anschein haben mag und er sich selbst zutraut. Er braucht nur die Anleitung weiterzugehen, das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Mein Gemahl hat recht, es muß jetzt sein, auch wir können nicht ewig darauf warten, denn auch unsere Kraft wird aufgezehrt und dann können wir ihm nicht mehr helfen."  
Nefhithwen hatte verstanden und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Sie vertraute den Eltern Legolas' bedingungslos und machte sich selbst Mut damit, daß Legolas schon als er das erste Mal in einem solchem Alptraum gefangen gewesen war mit Hilfe seiner Familie wieder zu sich gefunden hatte. Elena löste sich von ihr und folgte ihren Brüdern. Thranduil setzte sich hinter seinen Sohn auf das Bett und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er bat den Heiler mit der Behandlung zu beginnen, auf sein Zeichen hin dann zurückzutreten und Nefhithwen weitermachen zu lassen.  
Der Heiler bearbeitete Legolas Beine und wanderte nur langsam zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Er hatte Legolas zunächst noch ein Tuch über seine Hüfte gelegt, um ihm die Verlegenheit zu nehmen, aber mit zunehmender Behandlung würde dieses Tuch auch verschwinden müssen.  
Legolas war völlig verkrampft in den Armen seines Vaters und sein Atem ging gepreßt, aber noch hielt er seiner Panik stand. Dann trat der Heiler zurück und die junge Frau übernahm seine Arbeit.

_‚__Verschwinde, du bist nicht wirklich! Du bis Vergangenheit! Nicht du berührst mich, du berührst mich nie wieder. Verschwinde!... verschwinde...geh weg...nein!'  
_  
Legolas verlor seinen inneren Kampf und die ganze Wucht seiner Panik, die er bisher noch zurück gehalten hatte, brach aus ihm heraus. Er begann sich zu wehren und aufzubäumen. Der Heiler hielt Legolas' Fußknöchel fest in das Bett gedrückt und verhinderte so, daß der Prinz mit Tritten der jungen Frau schaden konnte.  
Thranduil sprach Nefhithwen, die bereits ihre Hände zurückgezogen hatte und zurückwich, forsch und seinen Willen aufzwingend an:  
„Hab Mut, wir stehen dir bei. Er muß sich seiner Angst jetzt stellen. Hör nicht auf, bis wir es dir sagen!"  
Nefhithwen zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich beinahe nicht in der Lage einen Finger zu rühren, als sie plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte und spürte, wie eine warme, starke Kraft sie durchfloß. Eluchíl hatte ihre Not gespürt und war in ihren Geist gesunken, stand ihr nun bei, wie der Vater ihn gebeten hatte. Langsam begann Nefhithwen erneut die Massage, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihren Geliebten dabei anzublicken. Sie hörte sein Flehen und Wimmern und Erinnerungen an den Moment, als Aragorn die Eisen aus seinem Fleisch entfernte, brachen über sie herein. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie flehte die Valar an, daß es bald vorbei sein möge.

Legolas lag im Schoß seines Vaters und konnte sich nicht mehr fort bewegen. Die Panik, die in ihm noch immer wuchs machte es ihm schon lange unmöglich einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, aber Thranduil hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen und flüsterte ihm immer wieder ins Ohr:  
„Sieh hin, Thranduilion, und fühle! Das können nicht die Pranken des Ork aus den Bildern sein, die dich peinigen. Das ist nicht dein Peiniger! Öffne dein Herz, mein Sohn, und spüre die Zärtlichkeit in der Berührung. Die Tränen von Nefhithwen. Der Ork, der dir weh getan hat weinte nicht, hat dir, hilflos wie du warst, seinen Willen aufgezwungen. Fühle die Hände von Nefhithwen, sie tun dir nicht weh und niemand zwingt dir seinen Willen auf, du bist nicht hilflos, du kannst dem ein Ende bereiten...Sieh sie an!"  
Und Nefhithwen hörte in ihrem Kopf sanft Eluchíl immer wieder sagen:  
‚_Sieh in seine Augen! Gib ihm einen Halt mit deinem Blick. Er liebt deine Augen! Gib ihm die Möglichkeit sich darin zu versenken!'  
_Sie spürte das Zittern der Muskeln unter ihren Händen, hörte das Aufschluchzen und den gepreßten Atem von Legolas. Ihr taten seine Qualen weh, sie litt mit ihm, aber Eluchíl gab ihr den Halt, den sie brauchte um dies für ihren Liebsten durchzustehen. Augenblick um Augenblick massierte Nefhithwen Legolas und ihre Hände streichelten sanft über seinen Körper. Bestärkt durch die eindringlichen Worte Eluchíls brachte sie es schließlich über sich und blickte in Legolas' Gesicht und in die schreckensweiten, panischen Augen ihres Geliebten.  
Legolas flehte schließlich unter Tränen:  
„Hört auf! Hört auf! Bitte! Bitte hört auf! Ich kann nicht... ich ertrage es nicht! Bitte!  
Nefhithwen wollte erneut ihre Hände wegnehmen. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über die Wangen aber Eluchíl vermittelte ihr weiterzumachen:  
‚_Hab Vertrauen, Schwester, noch ein klein wenig. Er muß sich entscheiden. Mach weiter!'  
_Aber als sie erneut ihre Hände auf Legolas' Haut legte, schrie er gepeinigt auf und sein Körper bog sich durch wie eine gespannte Bogensehne. Doch Thranduil hielt ihn fest und sprach harsch zu ihm:  
„Sieh hin, Legolas! Was siehst du? Sag mir, was du siehst! Sprich!"  
Die Stimme Thranduils spiegelte dessen eigene Anspannung wieder, sie war hart und furchteinflößend, aber sie half dem jungen Elben, sie zerriß in diesem Moment das Netz aus Furcht und den immer wiederkehrenden Bildern der Folter.  
Legolas schluckte, schluchzte, rang nach Luft und wisperte:  
„Nefhithwen."  
Seine Augen waren geweitet, voller Tränen, und das Blau seiner Iris war rauchig und blaß geworden wie das Blau eines Nachthimmels bei Vollmond. Er starrte in das Gesicht der Frau, die er liebte, verlor sich in dem tiefen Braun ihrer Augen, die ihn vom ersten Augenblick an so in den Bann gezogen hatten und ihn von seiner Heimat träumen ließen.  
Sein Vater fragte ihn abermals im Befehlston und forderte damit erneut Legolas' ganze Aufmerksamkeit:  
„Was siehst du? Was fühlst du? Tut sie dir weh? Ist sie dein Peiniger? Hat sie Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Peiniger? Sprich mit mir!"  
Das Stakkato seiner Fragen holte Legolas in die Wirklichkeit zurück und noch bevor er antwortete, spürte Thranduil, daß eine Veränderung in seinem Sohn vorging. Sein Schluchzen erstickte, der Widerstand seiner Arme, der Muskeln erlahmte und sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Es dauerte dennoch lange, bis Legolas dann endlich sprach und erschöpft flüsterte:  
„Nefhithwen."  
Er hatte den Namen seiner Geliebten diesmal in einem Tonfall tiefster Sehnsucht ausgesprochen. Nefhithwen suchte in seinen Augen nach Antworten auf die vielen Fragen, die ihr Herz stellte und fand Verwunderung, Erleichterung, aber vor allem Liebe und Sehnsucht. Von Furcht war keine Spur mehr zu finden. Behutsam und vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu erschrecken beugte sie sich zu ihm nieder, streichelte mit ihrem Handrücken über seine tränennasse Wange und küßte ihn sanft. Sie ließ ihre Lippen auf seinen, noch immer bebenden ruhen und gab ihm Zeit zu begreifen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Legolas mit einer Hand in ihre Haare griff, sie fester an sich zog und den Kuß zögernd und sehr vorsichtig erwiderte. Noch immer standen Tränen in Legolas' Augen, aber es waren Tränen der Erleichterung. Die ihn peinigenden Bilder von Morkas, der ihn mißbrauchte wurden von dem liebenden Gesicht Nefhithwens zurückgedrängt und verloren ihre Gewalt über ihn. Legolas zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Er war naßgeschwitzt und keiner Bewegung mehr fähig. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich fremd an. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgebrannt, aber er hatte Angst, wenn er Nefhithwen jetzt losließ, würde sich die Befreiung aus dem Alptraum, aus der Pein seiner Scham nur als Illusion erweisen. Er flüsterte flehentlich:  
„Geh nicht, laß mich bitte jetzt nicht allein. Ich brauche dich."  
Der Heiler trat auf einen Wink von Thranduil heran, griff über Nefhithwens Schulter hinweg nach Legolas und hielt ihn, bis sich Thranduil hinter ihm zurückzogen hatte. Dann legte er ihn sanft nieder. Legolas hatte keinerlei Kraft mehr. Der innere Kampf, den er gerade hatte durchstehen müssen, hatte ihn all seiner Reserven beraubt, aber er hatte nun diesen Schrecken überwunden und die Liebe Nefhithwens würde das ihre tun. Die junge Frau legte sich ohne zu zögern neben Legolas, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und hielt ihn, bis er eingeschlafen war. Der Heiler hatte beide zugedeckt und wortlos den Raum verlassen. Thranduil trat auf den Balkon und nahm seine Gemahlin in die Arme. Nefhithwen brauchte sie und sein Sohn ihn nicht mehr, aber er, er brauchte nun ihre Liebe und Zuneigung. Legolas' Kampf hatte ihn ausgelaugt, mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte, aber Elena spürte dies und tröstete ihn. Sie liebte ihren Gemahl aus ganzem Herzen und ließ ihn dies ganz und gar spüren. Sie gab ihm die Kraft und Ruhe die er nun brauchte, und er war dankbar dafür.

Legolas brauchte einige Tage, um sich von diesem inneren Kampf zu erholen. Haron setzte die Massagen aus, er wollte den Prinzen nicht erneut belasten. Dieser hatte nun zwar Angst und Scham, die ihm Morkas beigebracht hatte, überwunden und keinen Zweifel mehr daran was Vergangenheit war, aber mit den Erinnerungen mußte er dennoch leben und einen Neuanfang erst noch wagen. Er mißtraute noch seinen eigenen Gefühlen und so war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Nefhithwen von vorsichtiger, zögerlicher Annäherung geprägt. Dennoch war die junge Frau glücklich, denn Legolas gestattete ihr wieder Zärtlichkeiten und auch wenn sie sehr vorsichtig und behutsam sein mußte, um ihn nicht zu überfordern, so war dies doch wieder ein Anfang. Und auch Legolas begann Nefhithwen wieder zu berühren, sie zu streicheln und zu küssen, zögerlich und gehemmt, aber dennoch wieder die Nähe suchend. Das langsam wachsende Vertrauen in dieser Beziehung wirkte sich auch auf Legolas' gesamtes Befinden aus und allmählich begann er wieder Lebenslust und Appetit zu entwickeln, Spaß an Herausforderungen zu finden und seine Familie war froh über jeden Wunsch, den der Prinz äußerte, war er auch noch so absurd, wie der Liederwettstreit zwischen den Elben, dem Zwerg und den Galanern.

In diesen Tagen, in denen das Glück wieder zur Familie Thranduils zurückkehrte, wurde Elena ein ganz besonderes Geschenk vom Leben gemacht. Die Elbenkönigin saß im Garten und beobachtete, wie ihre Brüder mit Legolas ein Lauftraining absolvierten. Der junge Prinz mußte noch einiges an seiner Kraft, Kondition und Wendigkeit arbeiten, um wieder der Kämpfer zu werden, der er gewesen war, aber es war eine Freude zu beobachten, wie seine Genesung voranschritt. Elena war glücklich. Ihr Gemahl lachte wieder und beteiligte sich häufig an den Übungen seiner Söhne. Die traurigen Lieder der Elben hatten sich gewandelt, seit bekannt gegeben worden war, daß der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Und Gimli, der liebenswerte, knorrige Zwerg hatte zu seiner alten, frotzelnden Art zurückgefunden und lag sich fast täglich mit Legolas in den Haaren. Elena mußte nicht selten über ihre Gespräche lachen. Die Elbenkönigin war dem Zwerg von Herzen zugetan, denn er brachte ihren Sohn oft zum Lachen und sie hatte nicht vergessen, daß die vergangene Zeit für ihn auch nicht leicht gewesen war. Er war als Freund aufgebrochen, Legolas zu Hilfe zu eilen. War als Freund geblieben um ihm beizustehen und hatte zuletzt doch nur zur Seite treten können, um Platz zu machen für andere, die seinem „dummen Elben", wie er immer stichelte, im harten Kampf um sein Leben beistanden. Sie beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie Gimli sich als nun Antreiber für ihren Sohn während des Lauftrainings betätigte.

Nefhithwen war unbemerkt zur Königin getreten und fragte leise:  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen? Du wirkst so abwesend?"  
Elena blickte überrascht auf und nickte:  
„Natürlich, setz dich. Ich habe nur geträumt. Es gibt für mich keinen schöneren Anblick als meine Familie. Ich bin so glücklich, daß die Liebe und das Vertrauen in unserer Familie Legolas abermals geholfen haben das Entsetzen hinter sich zu lassen. So sehr Thranduil meine Brüder wie eigene Söhne auch ins Herz geschlossen haben mag, seine ganze Liebe gehört Legolas. Er hätte nie dessen Verlust verkraftet, ebensowenig wie ich. Ich liebe Legolas nicht nur wie einen Sohn, Nefhithwen, er ist mein Sohn."  
Ein sanftes Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie mit einer leichten Bewegung über ihren Leib fuhr und dann verschwörerisch zu Nefhithwen raunte:  
„Aber bald nicht mehr mein einziges Kind."  
Nefhithwen blickte die Königin erstaunt an und fragte spontan, ohne die Stimme zu dämpfen:  
„Weiß es Thranduil schon?"  
Aber bevor Elena antworten konnte, wurden sie durch einen Zwischenrufer gestört:  
„Was sollte mein Vater schon wissen?"  
Legolas war, von beiden unbeachtet, zu ihnen herangetreten, um eine Pause vom Training zu machen. Er hatte sich Gimli geschlagen gegeben und überließ nun seine Brüder dem quengeligen Zwerg. Als er zu der Bank getreten war, auf der seine Mutter und Nefhithwen so traut beieinander saßen, hatte er Nefhithwens erstaunte Frage gehört und das glücklich strahlende Gesicht seiner Mutter wahrgenommen, weshalb er sofort nachhakte. Er sank vor seiner Mutter auf die Wiese, legte sein Haupt in ihren Schoß und blickte Nefhithwen zärtlich, wenn auch erschöpft vom Training an.  
Elena streichelte liebevoll durch sein Haar und antwortete auf die Frage beider:  
„Ich werde Thranduil ein Kind schenken und nein, er weiß es noch nicht."  
Legolas Kopf ruckte hoch und er schaute seine Mutter einen Moment völlig überrascht an, dann sprang er behende ohne Rücksicht auf seine Erschöpfung auf, zog seine Mutter voller Schwung in die Arme und wirbelte sie einmal herum. Elena lachte überrascht auf, bremste aber ihren Sohn, denn er war noch lange nicht für solch einen Überschwang gewappnet. Legolas lehnte sich an sie, umarmte sie voller Zärtlichkeit und Elena liebkoste ihren Jungen zärtlich. Es freute sie und machte sie glücklich, daß Legolas diese Nachricht so begeistert aufnahm. Und zärtlich geflüstert kam dann auch schon von ihm:  
„Worauf wartest du noch, Nana? Warum gehst du nicht gleich zu Vater und sagst es ihm?"  
Elena mußte über die Ungeduld ihres Sohnes lachen und ihre Brüder waren mittlerweile mit Gimli näher gekommen, da der Ausbruch von Legolas nicht zu übersehen gewesen war. Noch bevor sie etwas zu ihren Brüdern sagen konnte, juchzte ihr Junge bereits:  
„Thranduil wird nochmals Vater!"  
Eluchíl und Lómion umarmten daraufhin ihre Schwester überschwenglich, während Legolas nun Nefhithwen in seine Arme zog und still mit ihr daneben stand.  
Als ihre Brüder sie endlich aus ihren Armen entließen und auch Gimli seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatte, wandte sich Elena an Legolas und mahnte streng:  
„Du wirst deinem Vater keinen Ton davon sagen, junger Mann! Das ist meine Sache und ich werde es tun, wenn ich es für richtig halte!"  
Legolas lächelte verschämt und wurde, bevor er noch etwas einwenden konnte, von seinen Brüdern zurück zum Training gezogen. Gimli legte sofort wieder seinen Antreiberton auf. Elena blickte ihnen lachend und glücklich hinterher. Dann zog sie Nefhithwen mit sich zurück auf die Bank. Sie spürte, daß trotz dieser glücklichen Nachricht und aller Aufrichtigkeit in der Freude, die junge Frau auch einen Stich im Herzen verspürte und sie brachte das Problem direkt und sehr offen auf den Punkt:  
„Kleines, du wirst es sein, die den ersten Schritt machen muß."  
Nefhithwen blickte sie peinlich berührt an und Elena nahm die Hand der jungen Frau und sprach weiter:  
„Legolas hat die Schrecken überwunden, Tochter, und wieder begonnen Zärtlichkeiten als das zu nehmen, was sie sind, aber die Scham über das, was er bei den Berührungen des Ork empfunden hat, sitzt tief und läßt sich durch Streicheleinheiten allein nicht vergessen machen. Legolas wird erneut lernen müssen, seinen Empfindungen, seiner Lust zu vertrauen."  
Nefhithwen blickte Legolas' Mutter verzweifelt an und gab ihr kleinlaut zu verstehen:  
„Ich war noch nie mit einem Mann körperlich verbunden, Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."  
Elena fuhr der jungen Frau zärtlich über die Wange und sprach dann besänftigend:  
„Mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken. Sei mutig, folge deinem Gefühl und berühre Legolas so, wie du gerne selbst von ihm berührt werden würdest. Geh auf ihn ein, aber zeige ihm auch, was du dir von ihm wünschst. Laß dir Zeit und entdecke auch dich selbst. Ich weiß, dies ist jetzt nicht einfach für dich. Du hast Angst, das kann ich verstehen. Legolas hatte kurze Affären und ist nicht unerfahren, aber Thranduil hat recht mit seiner Einschätzung, daß wegen der Geschehnisse er die körperliche Liebe ebenso neu entdecken muß wie du und noch nie war er bereit seine Seele zu binden. Auch dies wird für ihn eine neue Erfahrung sein."  
Die Elbenkönigin erhob sich von ihrem Platz, lächelte Nefhithwen aufmunternd an, ließ aber trotz ihrer Erklärung eine ängstliche, junge Frau zurück.

Eine ganze Weile später ließ sich Legolas, erschöpft vom Training mit den Brüdern, ins Gras sinken und streckte sich lang aus. Verträumt blickte er in den Himmel. Nefhithwen ging zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm im Gras nieder. Der junge Elb blickte in das Gesicht der geliebten Frau, zog sie zu sich heran und küßte zärtlich, nicht fordernd, eher tastend, behutsam erforschend ihre Lippen. In diesem Moment wußte Nefhithwen, was sie sich wünschte und wenn sie dazu Legolas verführen mußte, würde sie den ersten Schritt wagen.


	27. Berührungen

**Kapitel 21

* * *

**

**Berührungen  
**  
**L**egolas stand auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Er atmete die frische Luft tief ein und lauschte auf die Stimmen des Waldes. Leise klang ein sehnsuchtsvolles Liebeslied durch das Dunkel der Bäume und schwebte hinauf zu den Sternen, die an einem tiefblauen, fast schwarzen Himmel funkelten. Es war Vollmond, sein Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit und ließ die sich im Wind wiegenden Bäume unwirklich erscheinen. Abermals atmete Legolas tief ein, als sich ein Körper sanft gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte und eine Hand zart über seine Bauchmuskeln fuhr. Er bebte. Noch immer kämpfte er mit sich, getraute sich nicht seinen Empfindungen nachzugeben aus Angst, sich nicht in der Gewalt zu haben. Das Schreckensbild Morkas' war zurückgetreten, wurde durch das schöne Gesicht seiner Geliebten ersetzt. Nefhithwen war alles für ihn, aber das Vergangene war geschehen und noch immer da, würde immer bleiben. Legolas war sich seiner Befreiung aus diesem Gespinst der Erinnerung und der Angst noch nicht sicher, vertraute noch nicht darauf, daß er inzwischen stark genug geworden war, Attacken schlimmer Erinnerungen dahin zu verdammen, wohin sie nun gehörten – in die Vergangenheit. Er liebte Nefhithwen und hatte sie in den vergangenen Nächten gestreichelt und liebkost, sich ihren Zärtlichkeiten hingegeben, aber sie immer davon abgehalten zu weit zu gehen. Er lächelte still:  
‚_Sie ist so stark und schön. So mutig dort, wo ich es sein sollte. „Laß mich gewähren" hat sie mich vorhin gebeten. Sie würde sich getrauen weiter zu gehen, wo ich noch furchtsam zurückschrecke, dabei sollte ich sie verwöhnen, sie leiten.'  
_Legolas spürte ihre Wärme an seiner Haut und legte seine Hand auf die ihre, die noch immer auf seinen Bauchmuskeln ruhte und nicht mehr tat, als ihn ihre Zärtlichkeit spüren zu lassen. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter und ihr zarter Duft nach Vanille umfing sie beide. Er war nur mit einer leichten Hose bekleidet, während sie ein seidiges Hemd trug, das ihren Körper wie ein Nebelhauch umspielte und dessen Nichts zwischen seiner Haut und der ihren lag, das Versprechen auf eine noch samtigere Berührung durch ihre Haut bergend.  
Legolas ließ seinen Kopf sinken und blickte auf Nefhithwens Hände, ihre langen, feingliedrigen Finger, bronzen schimmernd, gebräunt von der Sonne, umschlungen von seinen kraftvollen aber ebenso schmalen und eleganten, hellen Händen. Wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte! Sich wünschte ganz in ihr aufzugehen, sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Er wollte sie seine ganze Liebe spüren lassen, und doch wagte er es nicht, hatte Angst, sie bei ihrem ersten Mal mit seiner Vergangenheit, seinen Ängsten zu erschrecken.  
Wieder hörte er sie sagen, als würde sie spüren, wie er mit sich kämpfte:  
„Laß mich gewähren, Melethron. Laß mich dich entdecken. Zärtlich, behutsam, langsam, ganz wie du es erträgst, und dann nimm mich in deine Arme. Laß uns unsere Liebe gemeinsam zurückerobern."  
‚_Wie ich dich liebe, Nefhithwen. Ja, ich will mich in deine Zärtlichkeit, in deine Stärke fallen lassen, Geliebte.'  
_Langsam drehte sich Legolas in ihrem Armen um, nahm zärtlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sprach leise:  
„Meine Liebe gehört dir. Ich gehöre dir."  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Bett zurück, legte sie langsam und sehr behutsam darauf nieder, während sie zärtlich seine Lippen kostete und sie mit ihrer Zunge reizte. Legolas stöhnte auf und ließ sich neben sie sinken, begann sie zu streicheln, aber Nefhithwen schob seine Hände sanft zur Seite, und ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Legolas erkannte, daß er sich heute Nacht ihr und nicht seinen Ängsten würde ergeben müssen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, seine Augen versanken in den ihren, und ein leichtes Nicken zeigte sein Einverständnis an. Nefhithwen suchte erneut seine Lippen, knabberte an ihnen und begehrte mit ihrer Zunge Einlaß in seinen Mund. Selbst unerfahren erinnerte sie sich daran, was Elena ihr geraten hatte:  
_  
‚Sei mutig und berühre Legolas so, wie du gerne von ihm selbst berührt werden würdest. Geh auf ihn ein, aber zeige ihm auch, wie er dich berühren soll. Laß dir Zeit.'  
Sie würde sich Zeit lassen. Die ganze Nacht und noch viel länger, wenn nötig, aber heute würde sie seinen Körper erkunden und entdecken. Würde entdecken, wie sie auf ihn reagierte und seinen Empfindungen nachspüren. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, daß Legolas erneut durch seine Erinnerungen sich vor ihr zurückzog. All ihre Liebe würde sie ihm geben. Alles, was sie in ihrem Herzen trug und würde sich dann, wenn er es selbst für richtig hielt, ihm hingeben für alle Zeit._'

Am nächsten Vormittag stand Legolas mit Lómion auf dem Bogenübungsplatz und trainierte mit ihm auf eine mittlere Distanz. Sie hatten sich an diese Entfernung langsam herangetastet, um seine Konzentration und den Kraftaufwand für seine Kondition zu forcieren, aber Lómion merkte schon bald, daß diese Distanz und das damit erzwungene Ausziehen des Bogens seinen Bruder schon nach einigen Schüssen überforderte. Legolas mußte immer wieder neu ansetzen und sein Ärger über sein Unvermögen war fast greifbar. Lómion legte Legolas die Hand auf den Bogenarm, drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nieder und sprach:  
„Laß uns eine Pause machen, Kleiner, dein Arm zittert bereits. Es hat keinen Zweck, daß du dich überforderst und letztlich versagst. Hab Geduld und gib dir mehr Zeit, auch wenn es dir schwerfällt."  
Legolas ließ seinen Kopf resigniert sinken, atmete tief durch, suchte seinen Ärger in den Griff zu bekommen und sah dann seinen Bruder wieder an als er erwiderte:  
„Du hast recht. Auch wenn es mir nicht behagt dies zuzugeben, aber ich bin erschöpft und habe die Bewegungsabläufe kaum mehr unter Kontrolle," und seine Augen sprachen Bände.  
Lómion sah und spürte die Verzweiflung seines Bruders und sprach:  
„Erinnere dich daran, was du durchgemacht hast, wie schwer deine Verletzungen waren. Es ist erstaunlich, daß du den Bogen bereits wieder für eine solche Distanz ausziehen und halten kannst. Auch deine Treffgenauigkeit dabei ist bereits erstaunlich. Sei nicht so ungeduldig! Finde vielmehr wieder zu deinem Gleichgewicht. Beschäftige dich auch mit Dingen, die dir und auch uns immer so viel Freude bereitet haben. Deine Seele braucht ebenso Erholung wie dein Körper, auch wenn dein Geist bereits wieder Bäume ausreißen will. Mach uns und dir selbst das Leben nicht so schwer durch deine Ungeduld, Bruder."

Der jüngere Elb blickte Lómion erstaunt an. Daran, daß er seine Familie mit seiner Ungeduld belasten könnte, hatte er bisher nicht gedacht. Nun erwiderte er:  
„Verzeih, Lómion, ich habe nicht soweit gedacht. Ich wollte dich und die anderen nicht verärgern." Legolas lächelte schuldbewußt.  
Der Bruder lachte auf und wuschelte Legolas durch die Haare, was dieser eigentlich nicht sonderlich mochte. Dann entgegnete er:  
„Du hast uns nicht verärgert, Kleiner. Wir sind doch froh, daß es dir wieder so gut geht. Es ist nur immens anstrengend dich ständig bremsen zu müssen und auf dich acht zu geben. Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, daß du so eine Erholungsphase durchmachst! Du solltest es inzwischen wissen; aber was sage ich da, bei den anderen beiden Malen war es ja auch nicht anders."  
Lómion wandte sich zum Gehen und ließ einen verdutzt dreinblickenden Legolas zurück.  
Legolas stand noch eine Weile ganz still und dachte über die Worte von Lómion nach. Er gemahnte sich, in Zukunft mehr auf die Vernunft des Momentes zu hören. Er mußte für sich selbst zugeben, daß er in letzter Zeit nicht gerade geduldig mit den Erwartungen an sich selbst umgegangen war. Die Erlangung seiner alten Fähigkeiten ging ihm nicht schnell genug, aber die Arbeit daran war nur eine Ausrede für ihn selbst. Es gab noch so viele Erinnerungen, die kamen, wenn er seinen Geist schweifen ließ. Die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Stunden der Qualen, denen sich zu stellen er noch nicht bereit war, aber irgendwann würde er es tun müssen um sie nicht sein Leben dominieren zu lassen. Aber es gab dazu immer noch etliche andere Aufgaben, denen er sich ebenso zu stellen hatte und die ihm große Furcht bereiteten. Angst, die er ebenfalls mit seiner Ungeduld nur zum Schweigen zu bringen versuchte. Doch sein Bruder hatte recht. Er konnte es nicht erzwingen oder durch seinen Unwillen verdrängen. Er würde selbst behutsam mit sich sein müssen und dazu gehörte auch Geduld zu haben. Langsam breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wenn er diese Gedanken verscheuchen wollte und begann erneut mit dem Training, diesmal aber vernünftigerweise auf eine kürzere Distanz.

Lómion, der außer Sichtweite ihn beobachtet hatte, nickte verstehend und hätte zu gerne gewußt, was seinem kleinen Bruder in dem Moment, in dem sich das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, durch den Kopf gegangen war. Es bereitete ihm große Freude und tat ihm gut, den jungen Prinzen wieder so lebensfroh zu sehen. Das, was Legolas auszeichnete, seine Energie, sein Interesse an allen Wesen, die Naivität mit der er das Leben suchte und begrüßte, kehrte zurück und die Melancholie, die ihn in den letzten Wochen begleitet hatte und vor der ein ganzes Volk Angst hatte, daß sie ihn nicht mehr loslassen würde, schwand zusehends.

**Zwei Tage später**

„Träumst Du?"  
Leise trat Elena zu ihrem Sohn. Legolas saß in dem von Pflanzen durchwobenen Pavillon, in den er sich schon als kleiner Junge häufig zurückgezogen hatte. Die Arme um das angezogene Bein geschlungen, hatte er seinen Kopf zurück an einen Pfeiler gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Der junge Prinz blickte auf und sah in das wunderschöne, die Vielfalt des Waldes wiederspiegelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter. Da waren ihre leicht gebräunte, einen Hauch des Waldlaubes in sich tragende, samtene Haut, ihre tiefbraunen Augen von der satten Farbe des Mahagoniholzes, ihre feingeschwungenen Lippen, die das Rot des Herbstwaldes in sich trugen und nicht zuletzt ihr wallendes Haar, das alle Töne des herbstlichen Waldes und der feuchten Erde wiederspiegelte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Elenas Herz flog ihm zu. Das Lächeln Legolas' war ein feines, leicht die Mundwinkel nach oben ziehendes Lächeln, das jeden in den Bann zog, weil es einerseits tiefe Wärme vermittelte und andererseits so hintergründig war. Man fragte sich immer, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, wenn er lächelte. Legolas streckte den Arm nach seiner Mutter aus, sie griff die dargereichte Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Bank neben sich ziehen. Noch immer hatte er auf ihre Frage nicht geantwortet.  
„Hast Du geträumt?"  
Wiederholte sie deshalb ihre Worte und blickte voller Zärtlichkeit in sein noch immer sehr schmales Gesicht.  
Abermals lächelte der junge Elb leicht, fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über den inzwischen leicht gewölbten Bauch seiner Mutter und antwortete:  
„Ja, Nana. Ich habe von letzter Nacht geträumt."  
Er blickte versonnen auf die Hand seiner Mutter, die sich über die seine gelegt hatte, während nun beide auf ihrem Leib ruhten und fuhr leise, zögerlich fort:  
„Ich habe von Nefhithwen und ihrer Zärtlichkeit geträumt. Ihren sanften Händen auf meinem Körper. Ihren vorsichtigen Küssen auf meiner Haut."  
Legolas blickte auf und seine Mutter strich ihm liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fragte:  
„Und? Wünschst du dir mehr oder träumst du nur davon? Getraust du dich inzwischen sie nicht nur gewähren zu lassen, sondern schenkst ihr auch tiefere Zärtlichkeiten oder schreckst du noch immer davor zurück?"

Legolas senkte verschämt seinen Kopf und wandte seinen Blick ab. Er zog auch das andere Knie zu sich, umschlang beide und legte sein Kinn darauf, gab aber keine Antwort.  
Elena seufzte und fuhr ihrem Jungen zärtlich durch sein langes Haar. Es war so seidig wie das verführerische Nachtgewand, das sie Nefhithwen geschenkt hatte.  
„Wovor hast du noch immer Angst, Thranduilion?"  
Liebevoll strich sie mit den Fingern über seine Wange und er drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu seiner Mutter. Elena sprach weiter:  
„Du bist nicht von meinem Blut, aber ich habe dich immer wie einen eigenen Sohn geliebt, Legolas. Ich glaube, ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst. Du würdest ihr nie wehtun und auch nie deine Beherrschung in ihren Armen verlieren. Du hast die Schatten besiegt. Vertraue dir doch bitte selbst ein klein wenig mehr."  
Der junge Prinz blickte seine Mutter eine lange Zeit versonnen an und nickte dann schweigend. Elena stand auf, beugte sich zu ihrem Jungen, küßte ihn zart auf die Schläfe, wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn sie ihn als Knabe zu Bett gebracht hatte und überließ Legolas seinen Gedanken. Der junge Elb seufzte:  
_‚Wenn es nur so leicht wäre!'_

Nefhithwen saß mit einer Reihe anderer Elben im kleinen Innenhof des Palastes. Sie arbeitete mit den anderen Frauen an den neuen Kleidern für Legolas und sie selbst. Nefhithwen hatte in den vergangenen Wochen soviel Neues gelernt. Dinge, die sie nur spärlich von ihrer Ziehmutter übernommen hatte, denn ihre Ausbildung zu einer Soldatin war in den Augen ihres Ziehvaters in Anbetracht dessen, daß sie eines Tages um ihr Erbe würde kämpfen müssen, wichtiger. Und auch nach der Vernichtung Saurons hatte es sich ja gezeigt, daß Frieden noch lange nicht eingekehrt war. Hier und jetzt, in der behüteten Umgebung ihrer neuen Familie, fand sie Freude an diesen Dingen und stellte sich viel geschickter an, als sie selbst erwartet hatte. Heute war sie jedoch mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Die Frauen um sie herum lächelten vieldeutig, aber sie merkte dies nicht und ein jeder Stich von ihr dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, so sehr träumte sie vor sich hin.

_**N**imm nicht die Hand von mir,  
die mir die Nacht versüßt,  
nur eine kleine Weile noch  
laß Deine Finger mich spüren,  
auf meiner Haut so sanft. 1__  
_

Elena war zu der Gruppe herangetreten, hatte einen Finger an die Lippen gelegt als Zeichen für die Anderen ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten und beobachtete sie lächelnd. In Gedanken schmunzelte sie, denn erst kurze Zeit zuvor hatte sie ihren Sohn ebenso träumend vorgefunden. Sie trat an Nefhithwen heran, legte leicht ihre Hand auf deren Schulter um sie nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken und sprach:  
„Lege deine Arbeit zur Seite, Tochter, und begleite mich. Ich möchte ein wenig mit dir allein sein."  
Nefhithwen blickte erstaunt. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und fragte sich, ob ihre Mutter mit ihr unzufrieden war. Sie hoffte, Elena nicht mit ihrer Träumerei gekränkt zu haben. Sie legte das Gewand, an dem sie gerade arbeitete zur Seite und folgte Elena, die nach einer kurzen Strecke auf sie wartete und ihr die Hand hinstreckte. Nefhithwen legte die ihre vertrauensvoll hinein und wandelte mit der Elbenkönigin gemächlich durch den Rosengarten zu einem kleinen Brunnen, an dessen Rand sie sich niederließen. Der Brunnen spendete erfrischendes Naß, das über ein in sehr erotischer Stellung ausharrendes Liebespaar in ein Becken floß. Elena hatte nicht umsonst diesen Platz gewählt und äußerte nun ihre Gedanken gegenüber der jungen Frau an ihrer Seite:  
„Du hast geträumt, Tochter. Geträumt von letzter Nacht?" und lächelte schelmisch bei dieser Frage.  
Nefhithwens Augen blickten erstaunt:  
„Woher weißt du? Ich...", erwiderte die junge Frau und blickte verlegen zur Seite, aber Elena streichelte beruhigend ihre Wange und zwang sie sacht sie anzublicken als sie antwortete:  
„Legolas hatte den gleichen verträumten Blick in den Augen wie du, als ich ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken im Gartenpavillon antraf," lachte sie und sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter:  
„Ich hoffe, du bist ein wenig mitteilsamer als er. Er wich meiner Frage aus, ob er inzwischen über seinen Schatten springen konnte."  
Die junge Frau blickte die Elbenkönigin offen an, zögerte noch einen Moment und beantwortete dann die versteckte Frage. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, senkte erneut ihr Kinn und flüsterte dann:  
„Nein, Mutter."  
Dann aber hob sie ihre Augen wieder zu Elena und sprach fest:  
„Aber wir schenken uns Zärtlichkeiten, Berührungen, die er vorher nicht mehr zuließ und er gibt sich mir hin, auch wenn er mich nicht den Schritt für uns beide weitergehen läßt. Ich bin glücklich, in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Hände auf meinem Körper zu spüren, seine zärtlichen Küsse und die Wärme seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er wird sich finden."  
Elena nickte und erwiderte:  
„Dein Gefühl mag dich nicht täuschen. Ich habe das Glück in seinen Augen gesehen und seine Liebe, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Empfindungen die ich spürte als er von deinen Berührungen sprach."  
Sie blickte ihre zukünftige Tochter liebevoll an und fragte dann:  
„Und du? Was empfindest du, wenn er dich berührt, dich liebkost, ihr eure Körper aneinander spürt? Hast du Angst vor dem Moment, wo er selbst weitergeht oder er es zuläßt, daß du ihn verführst? Hast du Angst vor eurer Vereinigung, in der er seine Seele an deine bindet und dich zu seiner Frau macht?"  
Nefhithwen blickte auf ihre verschränkten Hände und antwortete lange nicht. Elena strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ließ ihr aber Zeit. Schließlich suchte die junge Frau wieder den Blickkontakt der Königin und antwortete zögerlich:  
„Mutter, ich liebe ihn. Ich genieße seine Umarmungen, seine Küsse, seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Nein. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich habe nur Furcht vor dem Moment, wo er mich walten läßt, weil ich nicht weiß, was dann zu tun ist", und sie wandte den Blick wieder beschämt ab.  
Die Elbenkönigin lächelte milde und sprach voller Liebe:  
„Mein liebes Kind, wonach hast du dich denn bisher gerichtet, als du seinen Körper erkundet hast? Wo ist da deine Furcht geblieben?"  
Nefhithwen flüsterte zur Antwort:  
„Ich habe euren Rat befolgt zu tun, was mir gefällt und was ich mir von ihm erträume."  
Elena lachte leise und erwiderte:  
„Und? Warum sollte sich daran etwas ändern, wenn er den Mut aufbringt seine Schatten hinter sich zu lassen oder du ihn verführst? Ihr werdet schon entdecken was euch gemeinsam gefällt und wie ihr euch gegenseitig tiefe Befriedigung schenken könnt."  
Noch immer leise lachend stand Legolas' Mutter auf und ging davon. Nefhithwen blickte ihr verwundert nach. Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet, sich aber nicht getraut danach zu fragen, was wirklich in einer Liebesnacht geschah. Sie lauschte auf das davon schwebende, leise Lachen der Elbenkönigin. Zu gerne hätte sie mehr von ihr erfahren. Nefhithwen hatte aber das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß Elena sie ganz bewußt nur mit Andeutungen neugierig machte und ihr den Weg zu finden selbst überließ. Sie blieb noch lange am Brunnen sitzen und träumte vor sich hin, von einer Nacht mit Legolas, in der sie seine Frau werden würde.

Legolas stand in der Türe des Balkons und blickte in sein Zimmer. Er hatte die kühle Nachtluft genossen und auf die Stimmen der Nacht gelauscht. Er betrachtete Nefhithwen, die vor einem wunderschönen mit floralen Ornamenten geschmücktem Spiegel saß und versuchte, ihre Haarpracht mit einer Bürste zu bändigen.  
_‚Wie schön sie ist!'  
_Leise trat er hinter sie, nahm ihr die Bürste aus ihrer Hand und begann mit behutsamen Strichen ihr Haar zu bürsten. Sanft glitten seine Finger durch ihr Haar  
_‚Es ist so seidig und es duftet so gut.'  
_Legolas beugte sich nieder, vergrub sein Gesicht in Nefhithwens Haar und sog tief diesen Duft nach Gras und Vanille ein, den er so an ihr liebte. Sanft setzte er zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Schulter. Dabei blickte er sie im Spiegel an und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Legolas legte die Bürste zur Seite und zog seine Geliebte zärtlich in seine Arme. Er stand barfuß, nur mit einer leichten Hose bekleidet vor ihr, während sie ein Nichts von einem Nachtkleid trug, das mehr von ihrem schönen Körper zeigte als es verbarg.  
_‚Wie ich sie liebe. Ich würde sie so gerne glücklich machen. Ihr Valar, bitte helft mir!'  
_Nefhithwen ließ sich gerne seine Zärtlichkeiten gefallen und begann ihrerseits liebevoll über seine Arme und die Brust zu streicheln. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihren Lippen und suchte behutsam mit seiner Zunge Einlaß in ihren Mund. Mutig erwiderte sie seinen Kuß und wünschte sich so sehr, daß er fortführen möge, was er hier begonnen hatte, sie leiten würde und ihr schenkte, was seine Zärtlichkeiten versprachen. Lange dauerte ihr Kuß, der erst zärtlich neckend begonnen hatte und nun gierig wurde, in dem jeder vom anderen trank, was er erhalten konnte. Atemlos löste sich Legolas von Nefhithwen und einem spontanen Empfinden Raum gebend, nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinaus in den Garten. Mit bloßen Füßen liefen sie über die Wiese und einen kleinen Weg, von Sträuchern versteckt, entlang. Plötzlich öffnete sich vor ihnen eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen Wasserfall, der sich in ein munteres Bächlein ergoß. Legolas führte seine Geliebte zu einer Stelle, die im Mondlicht jadegrün in vielen Facetten schimmerte. Dort sank er auf ein Bett weichen Mooses und zog Nefhithwen sanft zu sich nieder. Die Stimmung dieses Ortes war mystisch, einer Traumwelt gleich und Legolas' Berührungen, so zart wie ein Windhauch, verstärkten in Nefhithwen dieses Gefühl zu träumen. Voller Glück lehnte sie sich an Legolas und genoß die Wärme, die seine Umarmung ihr gab. Nach einer Weile größter Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen, küßte Nefhithwen Legolas' Lippen sanft wie ein Schmetterlingsflügelschlag, richtete sich leicht auf und flüsterte:  
„Laß mich hier, an diesem traumhaften Ort unter den Sternen, deine Furcht auslöschen. Laß mich dich verwöhnen und lernen was dir Freude bereitet, Melethron. Ich möchte dich spüren ganz und gar. In dieser Nacht möchte ich deine Frau werden."  
Legolas fuhr ihr zärtlich durch das Haar, blickte sie sinnend an und erwiderte:  
„Du spürst es, nicht wahr? Wie ich immer noch erbebe bei der Erinnerung an das, was mit mir geschah. Wie ich dagegen kämpfe, und doch immer wieder vor dem letzten Schritt zurückschrecke. Willst du die Kraft aufbringen, wo sie mir fehlt und nicht nur meine, sondern auch deine Furcht überwinden? Ist das Recht?"  
Zärtlich küßte Nefhithwen seine Augen, seine Nasenspitze und schließlich seine Mundwinkel und entgegnete:  
„Was, mein Geliebter, soll daran nicht Recht sein? Werden wir nicht füreinander da sein in guten wie in Tagen voll Müh und Last? Werden wir nicht unser Glück und unser Leid teilen? Werden wir nicht einander halten, Trost und Kraft spenden, wenn der Andere es braucht? Laß mich stark sein für dich. Es werden noch genügend Augenblicke kommen, in denen ich deine Stärke suchen werde und du sie mir nicht verwehren wirst. Dessen bin ich mir gewiß."  
Und abermals suchte sie zärtlich seine Lippen. Legolas legte seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf und zog sie behutsam ganz nah zu sich, erwiderte verlangend ihren Kuß und umfing sie eng mit seinen Armen.  
Ihr Kuß war tief und voller Begehren. Legolas stöhnte leise, denn Nefhithwens Spiel mit ihren Zungen erregte ihn sehr. Er streichelte ihren Körper, liebkoste ihre Haut und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter ihr Nachtgewand. Vorsichtig schob er es nach oben und schließlich trennte sich die junge Frau widerwillig von seinen Lippen, um ihn den Hauch von Stoff über ihre Schultern streifen zu lassen. Das Mondlicht legte einen Zauber auf ihre Haut und Legolas hielt seinen Atem an. Ehrfurchtsvoll fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen so leicht, daß er sie kaum berührte, über ihre Haut, vom Grübchen unter ihrer Kehle über die wohlgeformten Hügel ihrer Brust bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Bei Nefhithwen stellten sich alle Härchen ihrer Haut auf, so unsagbar rein und unschuldig war Legolas' Berührung. Sie beugte sich zu ihm nieder, gab ihm einen neckischen Kuß auf die Nasenspitze und sprach:  
„Ich will dich ganz und gar spüren, will deine Haut überall berühren dürfen. Bitte, Legolas, laß mich dich entdecken."  
Legolas nickte leicht.  
_‚Ja, heute werde ich mich ihrer Liebe ergeben. Ich werde meinen Erinnerungen Einhalt gebieten und sie durch Nefhithwens Liebe zum Schweigen bringen. Ich werde sie gewähren lassen, weil ich sie liebe, mehr als mein Leben.'  
_Er wußte, was Nefhithwen begehrte, stand kurz auf, entledigte sich seiner Hose und sank wieder neben ihr ins Moos.  
Zum ersten Mal sah Nefhithwen Legolas ganz ohne Kleidung vor sich und Scham und Unsicherheit griffen nach ihrem Herzen, da erinnerte sie sich an Elenas Worte:  
_‚Ihr werdet schon entdecken, was euch gemeinsam gefällt und wie ihr euch gegenseitig tiefe Befriedigung schenken könnt.'  
_Nefhithwen fuhr mit ihren Händen über Legolas' Brust. Sie streichelte und neckte seine Brustwarzen, küßte und leckte sie, bis er tief stöhnte. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern und streichelten zärtlich ihre Arme. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und er gab sich ganz ihren Liebkosungen hin. Sie erspürte Legolas' Bauchmuskeln bis hin zu seinem Nabel, ihre Zunge erforschte seine Tiefen und Legolas wimmerte ob des süßen Ziehens, daß sich von dort in seine Lenden ausbreitete. Behutsam zog er sie wieder nach oben und Nefhithwen schaute schon enttäuscht, weil sie gehofft hatte, er würde sie wirklich gewähren lassen und ihr vertrauen. Aber dann erkannte sie, daß er sich nur nach einem Kuß sehnte, den sie ihm nicht verweigern mochte. Wild, fast gierig tauchte er ein in ihre Höhle und trank von ihr wie ein Verdurstender, aber dann ließ er ihr doch die Führung, und sie spielte mit seiner Zunge, so daß er schon sehr bald in Flammen stand. Abermals nahm sie die Erkundung seines Körpers auf und strich entlang seiner Seiten bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Ein heißes Stöhnen entrann Legolas' Kehle und sie verharrte einen Moment, um ihm Zeit zu geben sich zu fangen. Sanft und liebevoll ließ sie ihren Händen Küsse auf seiner Haut folgen. Sie bemerkte seine Erregung und wurde nun doch ein wenig unsicher, was sie tun sollte, aber Legolas hatte einen Punkt erreicht, wo er nicht mehr nur ihre Zärtlichkeiten spüren wollte.

_**I**ch folge deinem Beben, deiner Muskeln zartem Schauern.  
Langsam finden meine Hände den Weg zu deinen schönen Beinen.  
Gleiten behutsam zwischen deine Schenkel,  
fahren an diesen auf und nieder.  
Laß dich meine Zärtlichkeit spüren, laß dich genießen.  
Zeit will ich dir geben, dich nicht erschrecken.  
Folge deinem eigenen Begehr! 2__  
_

Er wünschte sich, ihren Körper gleichfalls zu verwöhnen und sie unter sich zu fühlen, ihre Haut und ihre Knospen zu kosten. Er setzte sich ein wenig auf, drehte Nefhithwen vorsichtig so, daß sie unter ihm zu liegen kam und begann nun seinerseits das von ihr begonnene, erregende Spiel der zärtlichen Berührungen und neckischen Reizungen mit den Lippen, der Zunge und den Zähnen fortzuführen. Seine Zärtlichkeiten ließen sie erschauern und ein wohliger Seufzer zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoß.

_**W**ill dich nicht erschrecken,  
dir nicht weh tun beim ersten Mal.  
Lustvoll will ich dich bereiten, für meinen heißen Stab.  
Sanft spiele ich in dir, mache dich bereit.  
Feucht und warm ist es in deiner Höhle,  
liebkosen wirst du dort mein hartes Glied.  
Nur kurz wird dein Schmerz sein,  
wenn ich dich erobere. 3__  
_

Aber Nefhithwen wollte nicht ihm allein die Führung überlassen, und so glitten ihre Hände kraftvoll über seinen Rücken und immer wenn er einen erneuten Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper schickte, bohrten sich ihre Fingernägel in seine im Mondlicht silbrig schimmernde Haut. Bevor sie sich versah, hatten seine kundigen Hände ihre Knospe der Weiblichkeit gefunden und reizten sie, daß sie rasch vor Verlangen sich unter ihm wand und immer wieder wisperte sie seinen Namen. Ihre Hände blieben dennoch nicht untätig und fanden ihren Weg zu seiner Männlichkeit. Vorsichtig, schüchtern berührte sie diese immer wieder und ihre Zurückhaltung brachte Legolas vor Lust fast um den Verstand. Er brachte seinen heißen Stab ganz nahe an ihren Schoß und umfaßte liebevoll ihre Taille um ihrem Rücken eine Stütze zu geben. Sein Mund suchte nochmals ihre Lippen und als der Kuß endete, flüsterte Nefhithwen, die ihn heiß und wartend vor ihrem Eingang spürte:  
„Gen melin, Melethron, komm."

_**Z**art küsse ich deinen Mund.  
Eng umschlungen halten wir einander.  
Meine Zunge streicht über deine Lippen, neckt sie,  
dringt in deinen Mund.  
Tief blicke ich in deine Augen, fragend  
ob du mich wirklich willst.  
Zärtlich ist dein Blick zurück, die Antwort  
mein größtes Glück  
Und langsam dringe ich in dich ein, verharre,  
warte auf dich.  
Dein Lächeln zeigt mir, du bist bereit.  
Meine Frau wirst du nun für alle Ewigkeit. 4__  
_

Und Legolas ergab sich ihrer Liebe, verbannte alle anderen Gefühle und Erinnerungen und glitt in sie, langsam und voller Gefühl, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Sie nahm ihn bereitwillig in ihren warmen Schoß auf, und dieses Gefühl zerriß mit einem Mal den Schleier der Scham, der über seinen Empfindungen gelegen hatte, seit der Ork ihn mißbraucht hatte. Dieser Augenblick war so tief und emotional, daß ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging. Nefhithwen spürte Legolas, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an wie er in ihr verweilte, aber sie spürte auch sein Zittern und sorgte sich. Zärtlich streichelte sie durch sein Haar, zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. Was sie dann in Legolas' Augen erblickte, ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Die Liebe und das Glück darüber, dass er wieder frei war, spiegelten sich in seinem Blick und übermannten ihn fast. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn für den Moment, den er brauchte um sich wieder zu finden. Dann suchte er ihre Lippen, küßte sie lange und in einer Intensität, daß sie sehr rasch wieder aufs äußerste erregt waren und begann langsam sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er hielt sich zurück und gab Nefhithwen alle Zeit sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen und gemeinsam erlebten sie ihren Höhepunkt.

Legolas blickte in die verhangenen Augen Nefhithwens und spürte das Nachbeben ihrer Lust. Der junge Prinz küßte sie sanft und liebevoll und zog seine Geliebte in die Arme, gab ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit. Fest an ihn geschmiegt schlief Nefhithwen rasch in seinen Armen ein, während Legolas noch lange wach lag und zum sternenübersäten Himmel empor sah.

_**B**ald ist diese wunderbare Nacht vorbei.  
Dieses Gefühl, das ich spüre, wenn ich dich berühre,  
das möchte ich immer fühlen, bis ans Ende meines Seins.  
Mein ganzes Sehnen bist du, wie du mich in dieser Nacht aufgenommen,  
Nicht ich habe dich zu meinem Weibe gemacht, nein, du hast mich auf ewig gefangen genommen. 5__  
_

Er spürte vorsichtig seinen Erinnerungen und den Schatten nach, aber was er fand, waren nur noch tiefes Empfinden, sanftes Sehnen nach der Frau an seiner Seite und tiefe Dankbarkeit für ihre Liebe.  
_‚Gen melin, Nefhithwen, gen melin.'  
_Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Legolas endlich ein, als das erste Licht der aufgehenden Sonne begann die Dunkelheit der Nacht zu verscheuchen.

* * *

1 aus: "Verlaß mich nicht" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen. 

2 aus: "Die erste Liebesnacht" von Sabine Moritz, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.

3 dto.

4 dto.

5 dto.

- 18 -


	28. Banges Hoffen, stille Qual

Kapitel 22

* * *

**_Banges Hoffen, stille Qual  
_**

**Unterdessen in Minas Tirith,  
****in den Wochen der Heilung**

Die Tage in Minas Tirith zogen sich in den Augen Aragorns endlos schleppend dahin. Er hatte Trost in den Armen Arwens gefunden und war nach und nach wieder zu seinen Pflichten als König zurück gekehrt, in die er sich dann regelrecht vergrub um nicht über die vergangenen Tage und das Geschehene nachzudenken. Aber immer mehr wurde allen deutlich, daß der König von Gondor seit seiner Rückkehr verändert war und in seiner Seele litt. Wann immer er einen kurzen Moment der Untätigkeit hatte, war er mit seinen Gedanken weit fort und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen oder seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

Aragorn verdrängte den Schmerz, der ihn bohrend quälte, aber verstecken konnte er ihn nicht. Arwen sah ihren Gemahl leiden aber durch ihre Verweigerung, das Schlimmste anzunehmen und um Legolas zu trauern, war sie das Feuer, das Aragorns Herz wärmte und ihm half, seine eigene kleine, fast ersterbende Flamme der Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit Legolas am Leben zu erhalten. In seinen Augen hatte er dem Elben gegenüber Wortbruch begangen und dies schon zum zweiten Male. Einem Freund und Bruder gegenüber, der ihm in so vielen Gefahren und bei eigenen Zweifeln ohne Zögern zur Seite gestanden hatte und ihn zeitlebens nur um die Erfüllung eines einzigen Wunsches gebeten hatte. War es Legolas da überhaupt noch möglich, auch wenn Aragorn wohlgemeinte Gründe gehabt hatte, ihm zu vertrauen? Ihm Verzeihung zu gewähren? Aragorn fragte sich dies jeden Augenblick des Tages, und des Nachts hörte er Legolas gequälte Frage:_ ‚Warum?'._ Was Aragorn in Verzweiflung stürzte war, daß es wohl keine Aussicht auf Vergebung und Erneuerung ihrer Freundschaft gab. Legolas würde vielleicht noch vergeben können, aber nie wieder vertrauen. Aragorn war es nicht möglich sich von diesem Gedanken zu lösen und zu hoffen, daß Legolas dies vielleicht aufgrund seiner Jahrhunderte an Lebensweisheit anders sehen mochte. Aragorn war gefangen in einem Kreis der Selbstgeißelung und immer stärker wurde es auch körperlich bei ihm sichtbar. Der König von Gondor wirkte wie ein alter Mann. Er baute körperlich zunehmend ab und seine Flucht in sich selbst ließ Arwen allmählich verzweifeln.

Arwen las die Zeilen, die sie nach langem Zögern niedergeschrieben hatte, noch einmal sorgfältig durch. Die Worte waren an Thranduil gerichtet, in der Hoffnung auf Rettung für ihren Gemahl:

_  
**

* * *

O**heim, alter Freund, ich bitte Euch dringend um Nachricht von Legolas. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch vielleicht in eurer Trauer treffe, sollte das Licht Rhovanions erloschen sein, aber bitte helft mir dennoch, meinen Gemahl zu retten. Sollte Legolas leben, würde eine kurze Nachricht genügen um mir Zeit zu schenken sein Herz zu heilen. Ist unser geliebter Bruder aber von uns gegangen, bitte ich Euch an meine Seite zu eilen und mir beizustehen, sonst wird Aragorn, König der Menschen, Legolas' Seelenbruder, ihm alsbald nachfolgen, wohin er auch immer gegangen sein mag. _

Oheim, alter Freund, ich bitte Euch dringend um Nachricht von Legolas. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch vielleicht in eurer Trauer treffe, sollte das Licht Rhovanions erloschen sein, aber bitte helft mir dennoch, meinen Gemahl zu retten. Sollte Legolas leben, würde eine kurze Nachricht genügen um mir Zeit zu schenken sein Herz zu heilen. Ist unser geliebter Bruder aber von uns gegangen, bitte ich Euch an meine Seite zu eilen und mir beizustehen, sonst wird Aragorn, König der Menschen, Legolas' Seelenbruder, ihm alsbald nachfolgen, wohin er auch immer gegangen sein mag. Oheim, alter Freund, ich bitte Euch dringend um Nachricht von Legolas. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch vielleicht in eurer Trauer treffe, sollte das Licht Rhovanions erloschen sein, aber bitte helft mir dennoch, meinen Gemahl zu retten. Sollte Legolas leben, würde eine kurze Nachricht genügen um mir Zeit zu schenken sein Herz zu heilen. Ist unser geliebter Bruder aber von uns gegangen, bitte ich Euch an meine Seite zu eilen und mir beizustehen, sonst wird Aragorn, König der Menschen, Legolas' Seelenbruder, ihm alsbald nachfolgen, wohin er auch immer gegangen sein mag. 

_Ich weiß mir nicht mehr zu helfen. Aragorn zerbricht und auch meine Liebe vermag nicht den Schmerz, den er in sich fühlt, zu lindern. Ich kann eine gewisse Hoffnung spüren, wenn ich meine Sinne gen Düsterwald richte, und so hoffe ich denn auf glückliche Nachricht._

_Helft mir, ich bitte Euch._

_**A**rwen** U**ndomiel**´  
**_

**_

* * *

_**  
Sie verschloß das Schreiben sorgfältig und beauftragte dann den Wachhabenden damit, einen kleinen Trupp von vier Soldaten für einen Ritt nach Eryn Lasgalen auszurüsten und gab ihm ihre Nachricht an den König der Waldelben mit. Sie hatte sich zu diesem Brief entschlossen, da auch Gandalf nicht in der Lage war durch die Palantírí zu erfahren, wie es um Legolas stand. Ihre Hände bebten, als sie die Nachricht an den Soldaten übergab. Es war bereits spät, der Trupp würde am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen, und sie hoffte sehr auf eine baldige Nachricht. Aragorn war noch nicht in ihre Gemächer zurückgekehrt, aber sie wußte, wo sie ihn finden konnte. Als der Wachhabende gegangen war, wandte sie sich in den Teil des Schlosses, der mit seinen Terrassen und Gärten die Sicht in Richtung Eryn Lasgalen ermöglichte. Wie oft schon hatte Aragorn dort stundenlang in der Nacht gestanden und seine Gedanken zu Legolas schweifen lassen. Arwen kannte Legolas soviel länger und hatte ihn über die Jahrhunderte wie einen kleinen Bruder zu lieben gelernt. Sie hatte immer bewundert, wie sehr der junge Elb ohne Vorbehalt auf andere zugehen konnte, aber die enge Freundschaft, diese tiefe Zuneigung zwischen Legolas und Aragorn hatte sie dennoch stets erstaunt und auch innerhalb der Elbenvölker hatte sich ein Jeder gefragt, warum Legolas so ohne jeden Zweifel an Estel glaubte und nie schwankte. Die Zuneigung von Aragorn war bis zu diesen Tagen nie so deutlich zum Ausdruck gekommen, aber mittlerweile hatte Arwen erkannt, daß Legolas für Aragorn weit mehr bedeutete, als ein guter Freund. Es war keine Liebe zwischen ihnen wie zwischen ihr und Aragorn, aber ihre Verbindung glich der von Zwillingen, die einander immer auch ein Teil des anderen waren. Arwen spürte, daß ihre Liebe keine Chance gegen diese Verbindung hatte, und wenn Legolas Aragorns Herz nicht heilen konnte, würde sie ihren Gemahl verlieren. Sie spürte einen tiefen Stich, als sie ihn reglos stehend, in die Dunkelheit starrend auf der Terrasse mit Blick in Richtung Düsterwald fand. Sie verspürte keine Eifersucht oder Wut auf Legolas, der ihr Aragorns Herz streitig machte, denn sie wußte, daß Aragorn auch sie auf andere Weise von Herzen liebte, aber einen Hauch von Trauer empfand sie dennoch. 

Leise trat sie hinter ihn, umschlang ihn sanft mit ihren Armen und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie spürte wie er tief einatmete, als wenn er aus einer Trance erwacht wäre und ein Beben seinen so schmal gewordenen Körper durchflutete. Leise hörte sie ihn sagen:

„Arwen, meine geliebte Arwen. Wärst du nicht mein Fels, mein Hort, ich könnte diese Ungewißheit und den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Kannst du Legolas denn nicht fühlen, kannst du mir nicht den Schmerz lindern?"

Arwen erwiderte sanft:

„Nein, Estel, es ist mir nicht möglich eine Verbindung herzustellen. Lebt er, dann ist er noch nicht so weit, wieder am Leben teilzunehmen, sich seinem Volk wieder zu offenbaren. Aber auch ich ertrage diese Ungewißheit nicht mehr und habe eine Nachricht an Thranduil gerichtet. Morgen schon wird ein Trupp nach Eryn Lasgalen aufbrechen und uns Nachricht bringen. Wie sie ausfällt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

Aragorn drehte sich in ihren Armen und umfaßte zärtlich das besorgte Gesicht seiner Gemahlin, hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen und sprach:

„Ich habe es nicht gewagt eine solche Botschaft zu schicken. Thranduil verstand nicht, als wir uns trennten, warum ich gehen mußte. Ich fürchtete, er würde mir grollen und deshalb auch nicht antworten, aber dir wird er eine Antwort nicht verweigern. Ich danke dir, mein Herz."

Sanft küßte er erneut seine Frau und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Die Stärke von Arwen hielt ihn aufrecht, gab ihm Tag für Tag die Kraft weiterzumachen, aber er wußte auch, daß sie spürte, wie ein Teil seines Herzens mit jedem Tag mehr erstarb. Jener Teil, den Legolas fast siebzig Jahre lang mit seiner bedingungslosen Freundschaft ausgefüllt hatte, noch bevor Aragorn der Liebe in Arwens Angesicht begegnet war.

Lange standen sie so eng umschlossen, als Aragorn merkte wie Arwen fröstelte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, denn nur an wenigen Dingen wurde deutlich, daß Arwen sich gegen die Unsterblichkeit für ein Leben an seiner Seite entschieden hatte. Die meisten elbischen Fähigkeiten waren ihr geblieben, aber der Schutz der Eldar lag nicht mehr über ihr und so empfand sie inzwischen Müdigkeit, Kälte und Hunger ebenso wie ein Mensch. Er löste sich aus ihren Armen, umfing sie an ihren Schultern und lenkte ihren Weg durch die Gänge des Palastes zu den Gemächern. Trotz des Schmerzes in seiner Brust, empfand er in der Nähe von Arwen immer Geborgenheit und Wärme. Sie vermochte es, ihn für kurze Zeit aus seiner Agonie zu befreien und in dieser Zeit waren sie sich in Liebe körperlich wie seelisch so nah, wie es nur zwei so innig Liebende sein konnten.

In den Hallen Thranduils

Sechs Tage später hielt Thranduil das Schreiben Arwens in seinen Händen und nachdem er es gelesen hatte, ließ er den Brief erschüttert sinken. Traurig blickte er Elena an, der er die Zeilen der Elbenprinzessin vorgelesen hatte und sprach:

„Ich hatte es befürchtet. Für Aragorn war Legolas' Aufschrei in der Feste wie ein Dolchstoß in sein Herz."

Er trat an das Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Garten, wo sein Sohn, noch immer in seiner Agonie gefangen, ein Schatten seiner selbst, wie so oft schon, reglos am kleinen See stand und auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche starrte. Es waren einige Wochen vergangen und Legolas Genesung ging nur mühsam vorwärts. Auch er zerbrach langsam, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Die Elbenkönigin, die ihren Gemahl beobachtet hatte, erwiderte leise:

„Du mußt ihr antworten. Legolas hat sich für das Leben entschieden, auch wenn sein Herz und seine Seele noch keine Heilung gefunden haben. Allein schon die Tatsache, daß er sich bewußt für das Leben und seine Liebe zu Nefhithwen entschieden hat, wird Aragorn Linderung und Hoffnung bringen. Du mußt Arwen Nachricht geben!"

Thranduil atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu seiner Gemahlin um, zögerte noch einen Moment mit der Antwort aber dann antwortete er:

„Du hast Recht. Allein schon dies wird ihr Zeit geben. Hoffen wir, daß Aragorns Kraft seiner Verzweiflung und den Selbstvorwürfen noch etwas standhält und Legolas bald zu sich findet. Nur er wird Aragorns Seele heilen können."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zu seinem Schreibpult und begann mit dem Federkiel seine Antwort für Arwen niederzulegen.

Der dritte Vollmond bangen Wartens

Die Boten Gondors waren von Eryn Lasgalen zurückgekehrt und hatten ihrer Königin das Schreiben des Königs der Waldelben überreicht. Sie waren geeilt und bereits elf Tage nach ihrem Aufbruch wieder in Minas Tirith eingetroffen. Ungeduldig war ihnen Arwen entgegen geeilt und hatte mit zitternden Händen das Schreiben Thranduils in Empfang genommen. Fast wagte sie nicht es zu öffnen, blickte statt dessen den Überbringer fragend an und dieser erahnte, was seine Königin zu hören wünschte und sprach:

„Im Reich Thranduils herrscht eine bange Erwartung, aber keine Trauer. Man hat das Gefühl, alle warteten nur auf den Moment der Befreiung, was immer dies sein mag."

Arwen dankte dem Soldaten und wandte sich zu jener Terrasse hin, auf der sie Aragorn vermutete. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen harrte er dort mit dem Blick auf die Ebenen vor ihnen aus und wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr der Boten. Als Arwen an ihn herantrat drehte er sich abrupt zu ihr um und blickte sie ängstlich, nach Linderung heischend an und wagte es kaum, mit Blick auf den Brief in ihrer Hand, zu atmen.

„Arwen, bitte öffne die Zeilen, die dir Thranduil sendet und lies sie für uns. Bitte, mein Leben, mach meiner Qual ein Ende", seine Stimme versagte ihm und seine Haltung zeigte die Anspannung unter der er stand.

Die Elbin erbrach das Siegel Thranduils und entfaltete das Blatt. Langsam, jedes Wort betonend, las sie ihrem Gemahl die Worte Thranduils vor und spürte dabei fast körperlich die Furcht Aragorns vor dem Moment, der ihm vielleicht vom endgültigen Verlust kündete:

* * *

_  
‚**A**rwen Undomiel,  
__geliebte Freundin,_

_verzeiht, daß ich nicht selbst daran gedacht habe, Euch Nachricht über den Zustand von Legolas zukommen zu lassen. Er lebt! Er hat sich noch auf dem Weg zum Schloß in Liebe zu Nefhithwen, der Tochter meines Bruders, für das Leben entschieden. Dennoch muß ich die Freude trüben, denn obwohl er langsam körperlich Genesung findet, verharren seine Seele und Herz im Schmerz und sein Geist verweigert bislang die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Geschehenen. Wir warten jeden Tag voller Bangen auf den Moment, wo er unter der Last der Erinnerung zusammenbricht und seinen Schmerz, seine Ängste und seine Wut offenbart und hoffen, ihn auffangen zu können._

_Sprich zu Aragorn deshalb folgende Worte:_

_Estel, Legolas lebt. Und Hoffnung gibt es immer!_

_**T**hranduil'

* * *

_

Arwen blickte von den Zeilen auf und direkt in Aragorns Augen, sah seine Tränen, aber auch den Funken Hoffnung, um den sie so gefleht hatte, damit sie ihren Gemahl nicht verlor.

Aragorn sah sie an, Tränen fanden ihren Weg über seine Wange und leise wiederholte er die letzten Worte Thranduils, die an ihn gerichtet waren:

‚_Legolas lebt.'_

Es kam einem Gebet gleich von seinen Lippen und langsam ließ er die Worte in seinen Geist sinken:

‚_Hoffnung gibt es immer.'_

Arwen war ganz nahe zu ihm getreten und wie in Trance, noch immer diesen Worten nachlauschend, legte er seine Arme um sie, zog sie fest an sich und sprach erneut:

„Er lebt, Arwen! Er lebt!"

Er ließ ein wenig ab von seiner Gemahlin, übersäte dafür ihr Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen, bevor er sie erneut an seine Brust zog und sein Gesicht in ihrer offenen Haarfülle vergrub. Arwen spürte das Beben ihres Mannes und auch, wie die Anspannung unter der er seit Wochen stand, etwas in ihm nachließ. Legolas lebte und mit ihm Aragorns Hoffnung auf Vergebung. Thranduils Worte hatten genau sein Herz getroffen. Zu warten und in Hoffnung auszuharren würde zwar fast ebenso schwer werden, wie die Ungewißheit zu ertragen war, aber nichts war endgültiger als der Tod und so konnte Aragorn wieder Mut schöpfen und seiner Tugend als Waldläufer folgend sich in Geduld fassen. Arwen dankte Thranduil in Gedanken für diese so weise gewählten Worte, die trotz ihrer vagen Zukunftsaussicht doch so viel Kraft enthielten.

Erinnerungen

Thranduil blickte aus seinem Arbeitszimmer hinaus in den Garten und erblickte Legolas am See stehend. Reglos, seinen Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet, in seiner Haltung merkwürdig angespannt, erinnerte dieses Bild Thranduil zu sehr an jenen Tag, an dem Legolas in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war und seinem Schmerz freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Seither hatte sich fast alles wieder zum Guten gewendet, und dennoch verursachte dieser Anblick seines Sohnes Thranduil fast körperlichen Schmerz. Er wußte nicht zu sagen warum, aber er eilte in sicherer Gewißheit, daß Legolas ihn brauchte, an dessen Seite.

Thranduil trat hinter seinen Sohn, legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an seine Brust. Er sagte nichts und Legolas ließ sich diese zärtliche Geste seines Vaters wortlos gefallen. Still standen sie so eine kurze Weile, als Legolas plötzlich in die Stille des hereinbrechenden Abends fragte:

„Warum ist Aragorn nicht hier?"

Noch bevor Thranduil auf diese Frage antworten konnte, sprach Legolas weiter, als würde er Selbstgespräche führen:

„Ich erinnere mich. Ich spürte ihn. Er war so nah und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden."

Thranduil spürte die Spannung in seinem Sohn, ahnte seine Anstrengung sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Er konnte das Zittern Legolas' spüren, als er sich mehr und mehr Bild für Bild seiner Gefangenschaft ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und es doch nicht wahrhaben wollte, weil dies alles ihn noch viel zu sehr schmerzte. Thranduil löste sich von seinem Sohn, drehte ihn sacht zu sich um, sah die Tränen in seinen Augen und hörte sein verzweifeltes Flehen:

„Vater, was habe ich getan?"

Dem Elbenkönig wurde bewußt, daß sich in diesem Augenblick Legolas an den Moment der Erschöpfung und der Qual nach der Wundbehandlung durch Aragorn und seiner Worte an ihn erinnerte.

Sacht wischte er die Tränen aus Legolas' Gesicht und sprach vorsichtig, nach Worten suchend:

„Thranduilion, dich hatten Schmerz und Erschöpfung überwältigt. Was du erduldet hast, hätte jeden denjenigen, der ihm noch mehr Qual zufügte, verfluchen lassen, auch wenn dessen Absichten wie bei Aragorn wohlgemeint waren."

Legolas löste sich aus den Armen seines Vaters, trat einen Schritt zurück und widersprach heftig:

„Ich habe ihn aber nicht verflucht oder angeschrieen."

Und leiser, verzweifelt fügte er an:

„Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt, das Band zwischen uns zerrissen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf drehte er sich wieder zum See und seine Schultern zuckten, aber Thranduil wollte nicht zulassen, daß sein Sohn sich nun so grämte. Abermals nahm er ihn an den Schultern, drehte ihn erneut zu sich und zwang ihn sanft, sein Gesicht zu heben, damit er in seine Augen blicken konnte. Thranduil sprach mit ruhiger Stimme, die dennoch keinen Widerspruch duldete:

„Hoffnung gibt es immer. Dies sagte ich Aragorn und nun auch dir. Ihr seid so sehr verbunden, daß nichts zwischen euch endgültig sein kann außer der Tod. Knüpfe das Band neu und sprich mit ihm. Er hofft darauf."

Legolas blickte seinen Vater zweifelnd an, schluckte schwer seine Tränen hinunter und fragte dann leise:

„Kann ich das? Wird er mir denn vergeben können?"

Nun war es an Thranduil, fast ärgerlich zu schnauben:

„Er dir vergeben? Aragorn hegt die gleichen Zweifel in Bezug auf dich! Was immer zwischen euch in all den Jahren, in denen ihr nun schon gemeinsam durch Mittelerde streift, vorgefallen ist, Aragorn ist davon überzeugt, Verrat an dir geübt zu haben. Und du? Welchen Grund hast du, daran zu zweifeln, daß Estel dir nicht glücklich wieder die Hand reichen würde?"

Der junge Elb blickte seinen Vater überrascht, dann immer stärker erschrocken an und hauchte:

„Er glaubt, Verrat an mir begangen zu haben? Estel?"

„Ja!"

Erwiderte Thranduil ärgerlich. Langsam wurde ihm das Ganze zu bunt. Erst Aragorn, der sich fast selbst zerfleischte und dem er nicht in seinem Schmerz beistehen konnte und nun sein zutiefst erschrockener Sohn.

„Willst du mir nicht mal erklären, was mit Aragorn los ist und warum du nun so erschrocken bist?"

Aber Legolas schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und floh seinen Vater. Er wollte, er mußte allein sein, seine Gedanken sammeln. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit von vor über fünfundsechzig Jahren kamen ihm in Erinnerung. Legolas war zutiefst erschüttert, daß Aragorn glauben konnte, ihn verraten zu haben, aber er war ebenso tief berührt, weil dieses Ansinnen ihm zum erstenmal in all den Jahren Aragorns tiefe Gefühle für ihn offenbarte. Sie waren Freunde, tief verbunden, aber geredet hatten sie darüber nie. Er war es immer gewesen, der zu Estel gestanden hatte, weil er Aragorns Wesen, Güte und Gerechtigkeitssinn schätzte. Seine Zuneigung und Freundschaft hatte Legolas ohne Gegenleistung zu erwarten gegeben, und in all diesen Jahren war er selbst nie in eine Situation gekommen, in der er die gleiche Loyalität von Aragorn hätte einfordern müssen, wie er immer selbst freiwillig bereit war zu geben. Legolas lief durch den Garten und wandte sich, wie schon als kleiner Junge zu dem fast zugewucherten Pavillon, der ihm immer schon das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegeben hatte, so verwunschen und ummantelt wie er aussah.

Thranduil indessen wandte sich verärgert zurück zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Legolas' Reaktion irritierte ihn, machte ihm aber auch deutlich, daß sein Sohn und der König der Menschen Geheimnisse teilten, von denen er noch nicht einmal andeutungsweise eine Ahnung hatte. Als er mit so grüblerischer Miene auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten war, begegnete ihm Lómion, und dieser sprach ihn sofort auf seinen erkennbaren Ärger an:

„Adar, was hast du? Ist etwas mit Legolas?"

Thranduil blieb stehen und fragte seinen ältesten Ziehsohn geradeheraus.

„Weißt du, was zwischen Aragorn und Legolas steht? Aragorn grämt sich für sein Handeln, was ich nicht verstehen kann, weil ich seine Beweggründe nicht kenne, und Legolas reagiert nun genauso verwirrend für mich, weil er nicht glauben kann, daß Aragorn glaubt Verrat an ihm geübt zu haben. Worum geht es hier, bitte?"

Er hielt einen Moment inne und sprach dann weiter:

„Legolas war zutiefst erschrocken, als ich ihm von Aragorns Betragen erzählte."

Lómion blickte Thranduil zunächst schweigend einige Augenblicke an bevor er fragte:

„Legolas erinnert sich also wieder an das, was in der Feste geschehen ist?"

Thranduil bejahte dies und erwiderte:

„Und er glaubte zunächst, er hätte das Band zwischen ihnen zerstört, weil er Aragorn fortgeschickt hat. Aber ich berichtete ihm von Aragorns Zweifel und Legolas schien mir plötzlich zutiefst verwirrt und betroffen. Er wandte sich ab und lief davon, suchte die Einsamkeit und ließ mich mit meinen Fragen einfach stehen."

Es klang des Elbenkönigs ganze Verwirrung aus diesen Worten und Lómion forderte seinen Vater auf, mit ihm an einen ungestörten Platz zu gehen, wo er ihm berichten wollte, was er und Eluchíl sich aus den wenigen Erzählungen von Legolas und Aragorn zusammengereimt hatten.

Lómion sprach eine ganze Weile, ohne daß der Elbenkönig ihn unterbrach, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte der jüngere Elb entnehmen, wie sehr den König das neu erworbene Wissen schockierte. Als Lómion geendet hatte, schwieg Thranduil lange Zeit bevor er zu seinem Ziehsohn sprach:

„Jetzt wird mir klar, warum sich Aragorn so grämt. Ich dachte, es beruhte nur darauf, daß er ihm solche Schmerzen hatte zufügen müssen um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Auch der verzweifelte Aufschrei von Legolas zeigt sich mir nun in einem anderen Bild. Aragorn hätte Legolas' Behandlung nicht vornehmen dürfen, nicht er, und wäre ein anderer Heiler anwesend gewesen, ich hätte es mit diesem Wissen nie zugelassen. Aber es erschüttert mich auch tief, daß Legolas' Wunden aus der Zeit, als er um Eryn Lasgalen und unser aller Leben kämpfte, nach Hunderten von Jahren noch immer so tief waren, daß er zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch im Angesicht eines Dunkelelben alle Hoffnung fahren ließ, selbst nochmals die Kraft aufzubringen der Dunkelheit zu widerstehen."

Thranduil atmete hörbar durch bevor er fortfuhr:

„Ich danke den Valar, daß Aragorn den Mut aufbrachte, sich trotz seines Schwures gegen Legolas' Erschöpfung und den Willen zur Aufgabe zu stellen und Thranduilion dadurch die Entscheidungsfreiheit zwischen Flucht und Leben schenkte. Aragorn vertraute auf die Stärke Legolas' und hofft nun bang auf Vergebung, die er sich selbst nicht gewähren kann. Das Ehrgefühl Estels ist groß und an sich selbst gerichtet besonders hoch."

Lómion schwieg zu diesen Worten und beide hingen sie eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach, dann stand Thranduil von der Bank auf, auf der sie sich niedergelassen hatten und wandte sich an den jüngeren Elben:

„Ich muß an Arwen, Königin von Gondor eine Nachricht senden. Du solltest Legolas aufsuchen. Vielleicht braucht er jemanden, der ihm beisteht. Ich hatte den Eindruck, daß die Erinnerung an gewisse Vorkommnisse ihm sehr zu schaffen macht. Er entfernte sich in Richtung zum Grünen Pavillon."

Legolas' Bruder war ebenfalls aufgestanden und nickte nur bestätigend, dann wandte er sich auch sogleich in Richtung des Pavillons, der seinem kleinen Bruder schon immer ein sicherer Hort gewesen war.

Thranduil stand noch eine Weile sinnend bei der Bank, bevor er sich seinem Arbeitszimmer zuwandte. Die Zeilen, die er nun an Arwen Undomiel richten würde, so hoffte er, würden ihr helfen, Aragorn aus seiner Agonie zu reißen. Seit seiner Rückantwort auf ihr erstes Schreiben, hatte er dafür gesorgt, daß sie regelmäßig Nachricht erhielt. Zwar konnte er ihr stetig erfreulichere Mitteilungen zukommen lassen, aber die Tatsache, daß Legolas bis heute Aragorn aus seiner Erinnerung verbannt hatte und auch Gimlis Andeutungen ihn nicht dazu bewegen konnten über Aragorn zu sprechen, hatten die Freude über die Entwicklung immer wieder aufs Neue gedämpft. Umgekehrt hatte er von ihr erfahren, daß Aragorns Zustand besorgniserregend wurde. Zwar hatte die Tatsache, daß Legolas lebte in ihm wieder Hoffnung wachsen lassen, aber mit jeder Woche, in der ein Wort von Legolas ausblieb, schwand Aragorn dahin. Obwohl er sich an den Worten Thranduils festklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender, erlahmten sein Lebenswillen und seine Energie zusehends.

Nach dem, was Thranduil nun wußte, beschloß er mit seinem Sohn nach Minas Tirith aufzubrechen. Legolas war noch nicht so kräftig geworden, daß er eine Reise dorthin ohne entsprechende Vorbereitung bewältigen konnte, aber um Aragorn zu retten, würde er seinen Sohn zum Aufbruch drängen. Der Elbenkönig glaubte nach Legolas' erschrockenem Ausbruch sicher sein zu können, daß sein Sohn es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn Aragorn an diesem Schwur zerbrach. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, daß zunächst Legolas sich über seine Gefühle bewußt werden mußte, bevor er sich den Ängsten und Schuldgefühlen seines besten Freundes stellen konnte. Thranduil hoffte aber auch, daß die Auseinandersetzung und die Aussprache zwischen den Freunden, Legolas wieder seine frühere Sicherheit bringen würde. Er ahnte, daß die nächsten Tage nicht leicht werden würden und vielleicht auch seinen Sohn erneut an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte bringen konnten. Nefhithwen würde natürlich mit ihren Soldaten mitkommen und auch Gimli würde es sich nie nehmen lassen, sie zu begleiten. Der Elbenkönig überlegte, ob er seiner zukünftigen Tochter raten sollte von Gondor aus nach Galen weiterzureisen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, in ihrem Land nach dem Rechten zu sehen. In Minas Tirith würden Legolas und Aragorn Zeit füreinander brauchen, aber vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn sie an der Seite von Legolas blieb, denn wie auch immer sie Aragorn vorfinden würden, es würde seinen Sohn belasten und er brauchte noch jede liebevolle Hand. Legolas' Genesung auch an Herz und Seele schritt für jeden sichtbar voran und fand auch in der körperlichen Nähe zu Nefhithwen seinen Ausdruck, aber er war noch immer nicht wieder der ruhige und ausgeglichene Elb, als den ihn jeder kannte. Er zog sich oft in sich zurück und schien dann weit weg mit seinen Gedanken zu verweilen. Thranduil war zuversichtlich, daß sich auch dies noch geben würde, aber er stimmte der Einschätzung von Haron, dem Heiler zu, daß man nicht vergessen durfte, daß Legolas bereits mehrmals so um sein Leben hatte kämpfen müssen und daß diese Kämpfe ihre Male in Legolas' Erinnerung und auf seiner Seele hinterließen. Thranduil erinnerte sich, daß Haron es in einem Gespräch so ausdrückte:

_Es mag Vergangenheit und überwunden, aber nie vergessen sein. Er wird sich immer wieder aufs Neue damit auseinandersetzen müssen, mal mehr, mal weniger.´_

Der Gedanke, daß sein Sohn nie wieder wirklich frei sein würde, stimmte ihn traurig, aber er vertraute auf die Stärke Legolas' und seine Lust am Leben.

Lómion fand Legolas, wie er es erwartet hatte, in dem kleinen Gartenpavillon. Legolas saß auf der Bank, die Beine angezogen und mit seinen Armen umschlossen, den Kopf auf den Knien. Er schien zu träumen, aber der ältere Elb sah die Tränen in Legolas' Gesicht. Er setzte sich an dessen Seite und fuhr ihm sanft über sein Haar. Fast augenblicklich richtete sich Legolas auf, wandte sich zu ihm hin und suchte in seinen Armen Trost. Lómion sprach nichts sondern gewährte ihm einfach die Nähe, die sein jüngerer Bruder in diesem Moment brauchte. Er mußte viel Geduld aufbringen, denn es dauerte lange, bis Legolas von sich aus zu sprechen begann:

„Ich kann mich erinnern, was in der Feste geschah, als sie mich befreit hatten, als ich nur noch aufgeben und schlafen wollte, sie aber um mein Leben kämpften. Die Erinnerung macht mir noch immer Angst und ich spüre die Erschöpfung fast so, als wäre ich noch dort."

Lómion entgegnete nichts. Es bedurfte im Moment keiner Worte. Legolas brauchte nur jemanden, der ihm zuhörte und Halt gab, damit er nicht von seinen Erinnerungen überwältigt wurde und so zog er seinen Bruder noch ein wenig näher zu sich und ließ ihn die Wärme seines Körpers spüren.

Still genoß Legolas die Nähe Lómions, zu dem er schon, so lange er denken konnte, als großem Bruder aufblickte. Nach eine Weile sprach er in einem Ton, als wenn er schon seit Stunden verzweifelt nach der Antwort auf die Frage suchte, die er nun laut äußerte:

„Aragorn. Warum glaubt er, mich verraten zu haben? Warum? Ist er deshalb nicht hier? Er hatte mich noch nie im Stich gelassen!"

Lómion richtete Legolas auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dann stellte er die Gegenfrage:

„Erinnerst du dich nicht an den Schwur, den er dir gegeben hatte nach dem Kampf gegen die Dunkelelben und Korsaren?"

„Doch", brach es aus Legolas heraus: „Aber das ist doch schon so lange her und war auch etwas, daß sich auf die Versklavung des Geistes durch das Böse bezog! Warum glaubt Aragorn, diesen Schwur gebrochen zu haben?"

Lómion betrachtete seinen jüngeren Bruder lange Zeit schweigend und antwortete dann sehr bedacht:

„Kennst du Aragorn so wenig, Kleiner, daß dir nicht klar ist, wie viel ihm dieser Schwur dir gegenüber bedeutet?"

Er beobachtete das Mienenspiel von Legolas und fügte an:

„Wenn du dich erinnerst, wird dir dann nicht bewußt, daß Aragorn nicht zum erstenmal mit sich ringen mußte, ob er sich gegen deinen Wunsch und seinen Schwur stellt um dich ins Leben zurückzuholen?"

Abermals ließ er Legolas Zeit seine Gedanken zu sammeln und über seine Worte nachzudenken bevor er nachsetzte:

„Aragorn ist gegangen, weil er spürte, daß er diesmal vielleicht zu weit gegangen ist. Er erkannte, daß das Zünglein an der Waage, das deinen Lebenswillen wieder entfachen konnte, durch seine Anwesenheit und deine Erinnerung an die Qual in jenem Augenblick, nur erstickt worden wäre. Nefhithwen und ihre Liebe waren seine Hoffnung. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr als Teil deines Lebens, sondern nur noch Teil deiner Qual. Seine Entscheidung war richtig und nie gab es in Mittelerde einen besseren Freund, aber in seinem Herzen und an seiner Seele frißt der Zweifel, ob er nicht aus Selbstsucht dir die Erfüllung seines Schwures verweigert hat."

Legolas hatte wieder beide Knie ganz eng an den Körper gezogen, seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen und wippte leicht hin und her. Seine Gedanken schienen weit, weit fort zu sein, als er plötzlich den Kopf hob, Lómion anblickte und leise fragte:

„Was kann ich tun?"

Der Ältere lächelte milde und antwortete, bei sich denkend _‚wie unsicher und empfindlich er noch ist. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bevor Legolas wieder ganz der Alte ist'_:

„Geh zu ihm, sprich mit ihm. Er wird sicher darauf warten und hoffen. Du bist ein Teil von ihm, wie er von dir. Und habe keine Angst, daß er dich abweisen könnte. Er ist es, der sich Schuld gibt, er gibt sie nicht dir."

Nach diesen Worten stand Lómion auf und ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, daß Legolas sich dafür entscheiden würde, Aragorn in Minas Tirith aufzusuchen. Sein kleiner Bruder brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit, seine eigenen Empfindungen zu ordnen um sich den tiefen Gefühlen Aragorns stellen zu können, die erstmals durch seine Gefangenschaft zu Tage getreten waren. Lómion konnte sich nicht entsinnen von Legolas jemals gehört zu haben, daß Estel seine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihm auch nur einmal in Worte gefaßt hätte. Dazu war Aragorn einfach zu wortkarg. Estels Wesen und seine Ansichten fanden schon immer Ausdruck in seinen Handlungen und nicht in Worten.

Legolas saß bis tief in die Nacht hinein allein in dem Pavillon. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, daß ihm nicht einmal auffiel, daß weder Gimli noch Nefhithwen zu ihm kamen und ihn zum Nachtmahl holten. Als er dann in sein Zimmer trat, lag seine Geliebte bereits im Bett und schlief. Leise entkleidete er sich und legte sich vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, neben sie, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Nefhithwen schlief nicht, wandte sich ihm zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Zärtlich küßte sie ihn aber forderte nicht zu viel. Sie hatte am Abend noch ein Gespräch mit Thranduil gehabt und spürte Legolas' Seelenzustand. Sie wollte ihm heute nur Wärme und Geborgenheit schenken und ihn Ruhe finden lassen. Legolas erwiderte ihre sanften Küsse und zog sie ganz nah zu sich. Er liebte Nefhithwen von ganzem Herzen und war immer wieder überrascht, wie genau sie stets wußte, was er brauchte, was ihm gut tat und so hielt er sie nur fest in seinen Armen und rasch waren beide eingeschlafen.

Legolas' ganzes Sein löste sich aber von seinem schlafenden Körper, wandte sich Richtung Gondor und suchte den Kontakt zu dem Menschen, den er von ganzer Seele Bruder nannte.


	29. Vertrauen und Freundschaft

Kapitel 23

* * *

**_Vertrauen und Freundschaft_**

**Neubeginn**

**E**s graute bereits, als Aragorn schweißgebadet mit einem Aufschrei aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte: "Legolas!" Estel schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete heftig. Arwen, bereits seit Stunden wach am Fenster stehend und in die mondlose Nacht blickend, mit einem vagen, aber nicht zu greifenden Gefühl, schwankend zwischen Unglaube und Glück, eilte zu ihrem Gemahl, umarmte ihn und versuchte zu trösten, wie schon so viele Nächte seit Wochen. Aragorn schmiegte sich in ihre beschützenden Arme und ließ sich treiben, gehalten von ihrer Wärme und Stärke. Lange saßen sie so in ihrem Bett und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Aragorn leise und zögerlich zu sprechen anfing, als könnte er durch zu laute Worte etwas verscheuchen, von dem er noch gar nicht fassen konnte, daß er es wirklich gespürt hatte. Ein sachter Windhauch zog durch das Zimmer, bewegte die Vorhänge. Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, als wollte diese sanfte Brise den Traum und seine Empfindungen von ihm nehmen.

"Arwen, ich habe ihn gespürt", sprach Estel furchtsam, als würde sie ihm nicht glauben können.

Aber seine Gemahlin strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lächelte und erwiderte nur: "Ich weiß."

Aragorn hob überrascht seinen Kopf und blickte seine geliebte Frau ungläubig fragend an:

"Du weißt?"

Die Elbin lächelte. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie antwortete:

"Ich habe ihn auch gespürt. Tastend, zögerlich, noch nicht der Legolas wie wir ihn kannten, aber er war es. Der Hauch seiner Seele war so sanft und schwach, daß ich mich nicht getraute wirklich zu glauben ihn wahrgenommen und nicht nur geträumt zu haben. Aber du hast ihn auch gefühlt, also ist es wahr."

Aragorn umarmte seine Arwen zärtlich und küßte sie sanft und behutsam. Er hatte noch immer ein unwirkliches Gefühl, legte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß nieder und träumte eine Weile vor sich hin, während sie mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern immer wieder durch sein dichtes, dunkelbraunes Haar strich. Es dauerte eine Zeit bevor Aragorn eine Frage aussprach, die seine ganze Unsicherheit und Angst offenbarte:

"War es ein Abschied?"

Arwen beugte sich tief zu ihrem Gemahl, ihre Haare fielen einem Schleier gleich über ihr Haupt und verbargen den zärtlichen Kuß, den sie Aragorn gab, bevor sie voller Zuversicht leise flüsterte:

"Er kommt heim."

Arwen hatte ganz bewußt diese Worte gewählt. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten Legolas wie einen kleinen Bruder zu lieben gelernt und in den vergangenen Wochen erkannt, daß neben Eryn Lasgalen es wohl nur einen Platz in Mittelerde gab, den der junge Elb ‚Zuhause' nennen würde. Dieser Platz war an der Seite seines Bruders Aragorn, außer, und sie lächelte leicht, es gäbe da jemanden, an den er sein Herz verloren hätte.

Aragorn hielt ihren Blick fest und suchte ihn ihren Augen Halt und Bestätigung dieser Hoffnung.

Nach einer Weile schlief Estel in ihrem Schoß ein und Arwen lächelte auf ihn nieder. Eine leise Melodie summend streichelte sie zärtlich seine Wange und flüsterte in die Stille ihres Schlafgemaches:

"Komme bald, Bruder!"

**In Eryn Lasgalen**

Legolas schlief lange an diesem Morgen und Nefhithwen hielt ihn in ihren Armen, bis er sich von selbst regte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zur Seite und blickte in ihre Augen. Ein Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht, liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Lippen. Dann fragte er, sich des strahlenden Sonnenscheins bewußt werdend, der in das Zimmer fiel:

"Es ist spät. Warum hast du mich so lange schlafen lassen? Hat der König nicht nach uns verlangt?"

Nefhithwen lachte und erwiderte:

"Allerdings! Bereits zwei Mal! Erst schickte er einen Boten, danach kam Eluchíl. Und wenn du nicht bald wach geworden wärst, hätten meine guten Worte wohl beim Nächsten nicht mehr genügt, ihn vom Eindringen abzuhalten und nach deinem Befinden zu sehen."

Legolas fiel in ihr Lachen ein und einem unbemerkten Zuhörer unter dem Balkon tat dieses Lachen wohl. Thranduil hätte nicht im Leben daran gedacht, noch jemanden nach seinem Sohn zu schicken. Nein, dies wollte er gerade selbst erledigen. Er schmunzelte. Auch wenn er jetzt mitbekommen hatte, daß sein ungewöhnlich lange schlafender Sohn endlich erwacht war, den kleinen Schrecken ihn aus den Federn zu scheuchen, wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen, und so schlich er die Treppen zum Balkon empor, um dann mit gebührendem Getöse eines Königs in das Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes zu platzen. Thranduil hatte sich fest vorgenommen tief ernst zu bleiben und Legolas zu tadeln, aber beim Anblick seines erschrockenen Sohnes und seiner Geliebten konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, jede ernstgemeinte Absicht war dahin und er fing schallend zu lachen an.

Legolas, der seinen Vater besser kennen sollte, war dennoch im ersten Augenblick heftig zusammengefahren um dann, im Moment des Begreifens ohne langes Nachdenken ein Kissen nach ihm zu werfen. Sehr schnell und ohne Rücksicht auf königliche Umgangsformen, entwickelte sich in dem Zimmer eine kleine Kissenschlacht, in der Legolas, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet und Nefhithwen in dünnem Nachthemd gegen einen in vollem Ornat mitten im Raum stehenden König antraten, bis ihnen allen vor Lachen die Luft wegblieb.

Thranduil ließ sich lachend auf das Bett sinken und zog seinen Sohn an sich. Es war lange her, daß sie miteinander so gelacht hatten. Auch Legolas genoß diesen Moment, denn es gab nicht viele, in denen er sich seinem Vater so nahe fühlte. Seine Ausbildung und sein Erbe waren etwas, das trotz aller Liebe seines Vaters für ihn die ganz persönlichen Augenblicke hatten rar werden lassen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken lösten sich Thranduil und Legolas voneinander. Der König fischte zärtlich Nefhithwen eine Feder aus ihren Haaren und sprach ernst:

"Bei allem Spaß, ihr beiden Langschläfer. Es wird Zeit aus den Federn zu kommen. Ich erwarte euch im kleinen Lesesaal der Bibliothek. Frühstück wird dort für euch gerichtet sein."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Wuschler durch das wirre, offene Haar seines Sohnes, was dieser eigentlich gar nicht mochte, wie er wohl wußte, stand der König vom Bett auf und verließ den Raum, wie er ihn betreten hatte. Noch auf der Schwelle des Balkons warf er über die Schulter zu seinem Sohn hin:

"Du bist mir für gestern noch eine Erklärung schuldig", und damit verschwand er.

Thranduil schritt die Treppe hinunter und erblickte Lómion und Eluchíl. Beide standen unweit des Balkons und konnten sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. Er blitzte die Beiden an und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Bibliothek, wo er auf seinen Sohn und Nefhithwen warten wollte. Aber als er an ihnen vorüber war, mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Brust auf die beiden Brüder Elenas verspürte. Auch wenn es seine eigene Schuld war, sie hatten mehr Zeit mit Legolas verbracht und waren ihm so oft viel näher gewesen als er selbst. Er dachte an die kleine Schlacht in dem Zimmer eben und mußte sich bitter eingestehen, daß durch die eigene Härte er an seinen Händen abzählen konnte, wie oft er seinen Sohn so ausgelassen hatte lachen sehen. Wütend auf sich selbst erinnerte er sich daran, daß er genau darüber mit seinem Bruder mehr als einmal gestritten hatte. Thranduil verhielt einen Moment seinen Weg, atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann diese trüben Gedanken ab. Es machte keinen Sinn der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern und er wollte sich lieber über die Entwicklung seines Sohnes freuen. Einmal mehr war er zutiefst dankbar für die Stärke, welche die Valar seinem Sohn mit auf den Lebensweg gegeben hatten. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, woher sein Sohn trotz der Leiden, die er bereits durchlebt hatte, seine Lebensfreude nahm und so immer wieder aufs Neue zum Licht von Rhovanion, zum Vorbild für alle Elben des Eryn Lasgalen wurde.

Kurz vor der Bibliothek begegnete ihm ein Diener und er beauftragte ihn, ein Frühstück für Legolas und Nefhithwen im kleinen Lesesaal richten zu lassen. Thranduil wollte bereits in die Räumlichkeiten eintreten, als er es sich nochmals anders überlegte und seine Gemahlin aufsuchte. Dem König war es mit einem Mal sehr schwer um das Herz geworden. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß er im Begriff war, seinen Sohn in ein neues Leben zu schicken. Auch wenn er ihn anfangs begleiten würde, Legolas Zukunft lag nicht im Eryn Lasgalen und die Augenblicke, in denen sich solchermaßen ausgelassene Momente wie im Zimmer Legolas' wiederholen konnten, wurden schwindend gering. Thranduil hatte plötzlich Angst davor seinen Sohn gehen zu lassen. Er trat in das Gemach seiner Gemahlin, die von ihrem Schreibpult aufsah, sogleich ihre Feder niederlegte und auf Thranduil zueilte. Still nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme. Seine Augen hatten ihr sein ganzes Leid geklagt. Diese Augen, die wie Legolas' nie auch nur irgend etwas hatten vor ihr verbergen können.

Leise sprach sie auf ihren Mann ein:

"Er ist dein Sohn. Er liebt dich und wird immer wieder hierher zurückkehren. Dies ist seine Heimat, auch wenn er in einer neuen seine Familie gründet. Er wird dir Enkel schenken und er wird sie in den Eryn Lasgalen bringen, damit sie seine Heimat ebenso lieben lernen wie er es tut. Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren!"

Thranduil seufzte und erwiderte, nachdem er sich aus ihren Armen gelöst hatte und ihr Gesicht zärtlich mit seinen Händen umfangen hielt:

"Ich bin ein törichter, alter Mann, aber in den letzten Wochen bin ich meinem Sohn näher gekommen als in den vielen Hundert Jahren zuvor und es soll jetzt schon vorbei sein? Ich weiß, daß es sein muß. Es tut weh, und ich will es nicht, aber wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht gehen lasse, begehe ich denselben Fehler wie bei meinem Bruder. Was soll ich tun?"

Elena lächelte milde, denn die letzte Frage war rhetorisch, hatte er doch schon erkannt, daß er nur das Eine tun konnte und so sprach sie:

"Sei ihm der Vater, der du immer warst. So liebt er dich. Mach es ihm nicht schwerer und zeig ihm, daß er jederzeit mit offenen Armen willkommen ist. Mehr bleibt dir nicht zu tun."

Zärtlich küßte sie ihn und lehnte sich sanft an ihn, damit er ihre Nähe und Liebe spürte. Irgendwann löste er sich von seiner geliebten Frau, gab ihr einen Hauch von Kuß auf die Stirn und verließ sie. Er wurde in der Bibliothek erwartet.

Legolas und Nefhithwen hatten noch eine kurze Weile herumgealbert, sputeten sich aber nun sich anzukleiden und fertig zu werden, denn sie wollten ihren Vater nicht länger warten lassen und ihn vielleicht verstimmen. Legolas schoß der letzte Satz seines Vaters durch den Kopf: 'Du hast mir noch etwas wegen gestern zu erklären' und mit einemmal wurde er stiller, was Nefhithwen nicht verborgen blieb:

"Legolas, was hast du?", fragte sie, betroffen über die rasante Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich Legolas in sich zurückzog.

"Bitte sprich mit mir!"

Legolas blickte sie verlegen an und antwortete schleppend:

"Aragorn. Mir wurde gestern bewußt, wie sehr er mir fehlt, und ich fragte Vater, wo er sei. Mir kamen Erinnerungen an Momente in der Feste in den Sinn, und Vater erklärte mir, warum Aragorn nicht da ist. Ich..." Legolas zögerte weiterzusprechen.

Nefhithwen unterbrach ihn nicht, hielt aber seine Hand, streichelte diese fast ohne sie zu berühren und zog ihn mit zum Bett. Sie setzten sich und schließlich sprach Legolas weiter:

"Ich habe ihn weggeschickt und Vater sagte mir, daß Aragorn ging, weil er glaubte an mir Verrat begangen zu haben. Er hatte mir einmal sein Wort auf Leben und Tod gegeben. Wir haben nie wieder darüber oder über unsere Freundschaft gesprochen, aber Lómion hat Recht, jetzt müssen wir darüber reden, wollen wir unsere Freundschaft neu knüpfen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie. Und Vater erwartet jetzt sicher eine Erklärung von mir, denn ich habe ihn gestern im Garten wohl ziemlich verwirrt stehen lassen."

Die junge Königin von Galen gab Legolas einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange, stand auf und zog Legolas mit sich:

"Es hat keinen Sinn das nun hinauszuzögern, Legolas, und mit Aragorn zu reden wird nicht schwer sein, denn ich bin mir sicher, daß er auf dich wartet und seit dem Tag an dem er uns verließ darauf hofft, daß du zu ihm kommen würdest.Komm, Thranduil wartet."

**Banges Erwarten**

Von jenem Morgen an beherrschte Aragorn eine Ungeduld, die er nur mühsam zügeln konnte. Er ging, um sich abzulenken, seine Aufgaben als König mit einer Energie an, die viele ungläubig staunen ließ und sogar in Furcht vor ihrem Herrscher versetzte. Allen war diese Wandlung ihres Königs unerklärlich und nur Arwen wußte um seine Beweggründe, seine Angst, die er zu bändigen suchte. Nun war es keine Furcht vor dem Verlust mehr, es war seine Sorge vor dem Moment, in dem er Legolas in die Augen blicken mußte. Sie wußte um seine Liebe zu dem jungen Elben, aber warum hatte er nur so wenig Vertrauen in ihre Freundschaft? Arwen, die bislang ohne zu fragen ihm Stütze und Halt war, mußte sich nun eingestehen, daß sie dennoch nicht verstand, nicht begreifen konnte, was ihren Gemahl erst selbstzerstörerisch und nun vor Kraft und Ungeduld umtrieb. Sie hoffte, daß Legolas bald kommen würde, denn wie schnell konnte Aragorns banges und doch zugleich frohes Erwarten in lähmende Zweifel umschlagen! Er stützte sich im Moment auf seinen Traum und ihr Empfinden, aber wie lange würde er dem Glauben schenken, wenn keine Nachricht folgte?

Arwen stand am geöffneten Fenster, wandte sich von dem sternenreichen Himmel ab und blickte auf ihren schlafenden Gemahl. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen, waren seine Träume unruhig und immer wieder sprach er in stockenden, kurzen Sätzen von Begebenheiten, die ihn und Legolas in einer Weise verbanden, die wohl keiner wirklich je verstehen konnte. Während sie ihn so betrachtete, schob sich ein lang vergessenes Bild in ihre Gedanken. Wohl der einzige Moment, wenn sie sich richtig besann, in dem sie sowohl Legolas als auch Aragorn lachend beieinander gesehen hatte. Den Jahrhunderte alten und dem Menschen gegenüber sehr viel weiseren Elb, der doch in aller Augen immer ein Sinnbild für die Jugend war und den, in den Augen der Elben noch immer jungen Menschen, der aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit, der Bürde seiner Herkunft, soviel älter und weiser erschien, als er wirklich war. Der Mensch, vom Schicksal für ein Ziel, eine Aufgabe auserkoren, immer an sich zweifelnd und der Elb, in eine Aufgabe, eine Stellung hineingeboren, von der er doch immer schon wußte, daß er sie nie würde antreten müssen, weil es nie von ihm verlangt werden würde. Der eine mit einer Aufgabe aber voller Zweifel, der andere, seiner Aufgabe beraubt aber voller Glauben. Wer brauchte hier wen mehr? Arwen stellte sich still die Frage: 'Was wäre aus Aragorn ohne Legolas geworden, oder was wäre Legolas ohne Aragorn?' Sie merkte, wie sich Unruhe in ihr breit machte. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie sich täuschte und Aragorns Hoffen auf einem Traum beruhte? Was würde geschehen, wenn Legolas zwar kam, sie aber das Band zwischen sich nicht wieder erneuern konnten? Die Elbin fröstelte. Sie hatte Angst um die beiden Wesen in Mittelerde, die ihrem Herzen so nahe standen. Arwen wandte sich abrupt ab und wieder den Sternen zu. Erneut flehte sie gleichermaßen zu ihren wie zu den Göttern der Menschen. Flehte um Weisheit und Mut für Legolas und Estel.

**Die Entscheidung**

Legolas und Nefhithwen betraten den kleinen Lesesaal und wurden von Thranduil mit einer einladenden Handbewegung aufgefordert, ihr Morgenmahl einzunehmen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen, und es entspann sich ein leichtes Gespräch über Nichtigkeiten. Schließlich hielt es der junge Elb nicht mehr aus und er platzte heraus:

"Adar, du willst wissen, was gestern mit mir los war und warum ich vor deinen Fragen floh? Es fällt mir schwer es zu erklären..."

Der König unterbrach seinen Sohn und sprach:

"Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Legolas, das hat Lómion bereits getan, wenn es mich auch etwas verletzte, daß er von diesem Schwur wußte und ich nicht: Aber dies sollte ich wohl mir selbst zuschreiben, denn ich war nicht immer der Vater, den du brauchtest, als vielmehr der König, der nur befahl."

Thranduil unterband mit einer Handbewegung eine Entgegnung seines Sohnes und fuhr fort:

"Nein, Sohn, was ich von dir wissen will, ist, wie du nun zu Aragorn und seinem Handeln stehst. Was willst du tun?"

Als Legolas nicht antwortete, fragte Thranduil:

"Daß Aragorn Angst hat zu weit gegangen zu sein, mag ich jetzt, wenn auch nicht vom Herzen, aber doch vom Verstand her verstehen, aber wovor fürchtest du dich, Sohn? Vor deinen eigenen Empfindungen oder den Erinnerungen?"

Legolas äußerte sich noch immer nicht und Thranduil merkte wohl, wie sehr es in seinem Sohn arbeitete. Der König versuchte seinem Jungen zu helfen und fragte weiter:

"Legolas, hast du das Gefühl Aragorn hätte dich betrogen, seinen Schwur gebrochen?"

Endlich fand der junge Elb Worte um das, was ich ihm vorging, zu äußern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu erklären:

"Vater, Aragorns Sinnen, es könnte so sein, erschreckt mich. Der Schwur liegt so weit zurück und wir hatten seither nie wieder diesen Augenblick erwähnt."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, weil er erneut nach Worten suchte. Thranduil unterdessen wartete geduldig, denn in diesem Gespräch würde es sich entscheiden, ob und wann sie nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen würden. Daß er dies bereits ins Auge gefaßt hatte, behielt er seinem Sohn gegenüber noch für sich. Schließlich sprach Legolas weiter:

"Aragorn hat sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und es ist an mir, ihm dies zu verdeutlichen, aber ich weiß nicht wie, und ich habe Angst vor meinen Erinnerungen. Aragorn zeigt mir mit seiner Sorge seine Nähe zu mir, über die er noch nie ein Wort verlauten ließ."

Abermals stockte seine Rede. Etwas hilflos blickte er seinen Vater an, bevor er fortfuhr:

"Wie nehme ich das Band, das stets ohne ein Wort zwischen uns bestand mit Worten wieder auf?"

Thranduil fuhr seinem Sohn, der ihn verzagt anblickte, sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange und antwortete:

"Oft ist es viel einfacher als man denkt, mein Sohn. Geh erst einmal zu ihm, wenn du der Ansicht bist, daß er sich umsonst grämt, alles andere wird sich finden."

Er ließ Legolas einen Moment darüber nachdenken, dann fragte er erneut:

"Was willst du also tun?"

Legolas blickte seinen Vater direkt an und antwortete:

"Können wir nach Minas Tirith gehen?"

Thranduil hatte nichts anderes von seinem Schon erwartet, aber dessen Wortwahl zeigte ihm, wie unsicher Legolas noch war.

Er nickte und antwortete:

Ich werde einen Trupp zusammenstellen, und wir können dann aufbrechen, wenn du es willst, aber sei dir sicher, mein Junge, denn du wirst dich mit Aragorn auseinandersetzen müssen. All das, was ihr gemeinsam erlebt habt und vor allem, was in der Feste geschehen ist, wird möglicherweise zur Sprache kommen.

Legolas erwiderte:

"Ich weiß, Vater, und ich habe Angst davor, aber ich sorge mich auch um Aragorn."

"In Ordnung, Legolas", sprach Thranduil: "Ich werde alles vorbereiten lassen. Nefhithwen, kommst du mit uns oder willst du die Gelegenheit nutzen nach Galen zurückzukehren?"

Die junge Frau blickte Legolas in die Augen und sah seine stumme Bitte, warm legte sie eine Hand in die seine und blickte dann den König an. Als sie antworten wollte, sah sie in seinen Augen, daß er hoffte sie käme mit ihnen und nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt hatte, und so nickte sie nur mit einem leisen Lächeln, das Thranduil signalisierte, daß sie verstanden hatte.

An diesem Tag nun traf Thranduil seine Vorkehrungen für die Reise, wie Nefhithwen mit Elena die ihren. Nur Legolas wanderte eine ganze Weile allein im Garten umher, bis sich Gimli an seine Seite gesellte, der natürlich von Thranduil bereits über die Reise informiert worden war. Gimli hatte in den schlimmen Wochen von Legolas' Heilung, in denen er nicht viel für ihn tun konnte, alte Freundschaften zu Elben des Waldes wieder aufgefrischt und war zum Boten um Nachricht vom Prinzen geworden. Thranduil hatte gemerkt, daß Gimli die Elben über den Zustand von Legolas informierte, und ließ es stillschweigend zu, weil er einerseits erkannte, wie behutsam dabei der Zwerg vorging und wie sehr er selbst dies brauchte, um sich in der Not seines Freundes nicht völlig nutzlos zu fühlen. Seitdem Legolas deutliche Fortschritte machte, war Gimli oft mit ihm durch den Wald gegangen und hatte den Prinzen auf seine Weise wieder zum Lachen gebracht. Er hatte dabei das Thema Feste tunlichst vermieden, aber immer wieder auch von Aragorn gesprochen. Legolas hatte dazu stets geschwiegen und Gimli hatte nie erkennen können, ob er sich erinnerte und es schmerzte oder ob er die Erinnerung floh. Gimli barst beinahe vor Ungeduld, seit er durch einen Boten von Thranduil Nachricht erhalten hatte, daß sie nach Minas Tirith noch am nächsten Tag abreisen würden. Als er endlich Legolas gefunden hatte und nun mit ihm durch den Garten schlenderte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und platzte mit seiner Frage heraus:

"Kannst oder willst du dich endlich erinnern oder hat dein Vater die Reise angeordnet?"

Legolas blickte zu seinem Freund hinunter und lächelte sanft als er antwortete:

"Ich kann mich wieder erinnern und es schmerzt mich sehr, Gimli, aber aus Sorge um Aragorn muß ich nach Gondor und um meiner selbst willen, will ich zu ihm."

Nach einer Weile, in der Gimli selbst auch schwieg, weil ihn die Heftigkeit der Antwort überraschte, sprach Legolas weiter:

"Aragorns Verhalten erschreckt und beglückt mich zugleich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten werde, weil ich auch nicht weiß, wie ich mit meinen Erinnerungen in dem Moment zurecht kommen werde."

"Dann machst du Aragorn keinen Vorwurf?", fragte Gimli vorsichtig.

"Vorwurf? Wofür? Daß er bereit war wegen eines Schwures unsere Freundschaft zu opfern, damit ich leben konnte? Lómion machte mir klar, daß mein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing und meine Erinnerung an die Qualen Aragorn veranlaßten zu gehen, um mir den Wunsch nach Leben nicht zu nehmen. Als er mir damals beim Lichte Eärendils diesen Schwur gab, wußte ich, daß er nie den einfachen Weg gehen würde und mein Leben in seinen Händen immer wohl behütet sein würde. Kennt er mich so schlecht, daß er mir so wenig Vertrauen in seine Stärke zugesteht?"

Gimli mußte glucksen, da hatte er zwei Freunde, wie er sie noch nie zuvor in Mittelerde gesehen hatte und doch verstanden sie einander so wenig. Oder war gerade dieses Hinterfragen ihrer Beweggründe der Nährboden auf dem ihre Freundschaft gewachsen war und immer wieder neue Nahrung erhielt? Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, bis Gimli fragte:

"Was hatte es damals mit dem Schwur auf sich, Elblein?"

Legolas lachte ob dieser Bezeichnung, die Gimli gerne für ihn verwandte und die seinen Vater immer zum Schäumen brachte, dann erwiderte er ernst:

"Um meinen Vater und mein Volk zu retten war ich einen Handel mit der Dunkelheit eingegangen. Als alle sicher waren, kämpfte ich einen unerbittlichen Streit mit dem beherrschenden Zauberer aus, um meine Seele wiederzuerlangen. Als dann Aragorn und ich mit Elben aus Imladris gegen die Korsaren kämpften, hatten wir es auch mit Dunkelelben zu tun und ich konnte sehen, was der Zauberer aus ihnen gemacht hatte, und ich spürte tief in mir immer noch seine Präsens, obwohl es schon Jahrhunderte her war. Da bat ich Aragorn um diesen einen Freundschaftsdienst. Ich bat ihn mich zu töten und meine Seele freizugeben, wenn er jemals merken sollte, daß die Dunkelheit nach mir greift und ich keine Kraft mehr zum Kämpfen hätte. Er sollte mich durch den Tod davor bewahren, daß sich mein Geist der Dunkelheit ergab."

Gimli seufzte und äußerte: "Ein schwere Aufgabe, die du ihm da auf die Schultern gelegt hast, mein Freund, denn er hätte sich nie sicher sein können, daß er wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte. Die Frage, ob du nicht doch noch Kraft gefunden hättest, wenn er hartnäckig genug geblieben wäre oder er dich dann an das verloren hätte, was du am meisten fürchtest, hätte ihm nie jemand beantworten können."

Legolas legte ein Hand auf Gimlis Schulter und antwortete nur: "Ich weiß."

**Träume**

Aragorn stand auf der Terrasse mit Blick gen Eryn Lasgalen und hoffte einen Reiter, noch lieber einen Reitertrupp aus dieser Richtung kommen zu sehen, aber wie schon in den letzten drei Tagen verschwand die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont und er konnte nichts entdecken. Abermals ein Tag vorbei und sein Sehnen seit jenem Traum blieb unerfüllt. Arwen stand mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt, von seinen starken Armen umschlungen und summte leise vor sich hin. Und als wenn er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, sprach er:

"Ich weiß, ich bin zu ungeduldig. Der Traum war vor drei Tagen. Selbst wenn er am gleichen Tag aufgebrochen wäre, könnte er erst in ein bis zwei Tagen hier eintreffen und wenn er noch nicht ganz genesen und bei Kräften ist, auch erst später. Wäre das so, würde auch sicher Thranduil mitreisen, also ein kleiner Trupp kommen, der wiederum langsamer als ein einzelner Reiter unterwegs ist. Ach, Arwen, aber laß mich doch bitte träumen. Ich habe es mir so sehr gewünscht."

Mit diesen Worten schmiegte er sich noch mehr an seine Gemahlin und küßte zärtlich die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Ein leichter Schauer durchlief ihren Körper ob dieser sanften Liebkosung. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, blickte ihn voller Liebe an und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen leicht tadelnd:

"Es tut so gut, dich wieder voller Leben und Träume zu sehen, aber du verschreckst alle mit deiner Ungeduld. Nicht nur die einfachen Diener, selbst deine Ratgeber zucken zusammen, wenn du wieder einen Soldaten auf die Zinnen scheuchst um zu hören, was du doch selbst gerade wissend zugeben mußtest: "Es kann noch gar nicht soweit sein."

"Hm", grummelte er, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verborgen und meinte dann: "Aber es könnte jederzeit ein Bote eintreffen."

Arwen lachte auf: "Auch dieser kann nicht vor morgen oder übermorgen hier eintreffen. Wo ist deine sprichwörtliche Ruhe als Waldläufer geblieben, Geliebter?"

Aragorn atmete den Duft seiner Gemahlin nach Rosen tief ein. Er liebte diesen Duft und flüsterte, sanft an ihren Ohren knabbernd:

"Laß mich träumen, mein Schatz, laß mich träumen."

Und seine Lippen suchten die ihren, liebkosten sie, neckten sie und forderten schließlich einen hungrigen Kuß, als wolle er all seine Ungeduld mit dieser Geste besiegen. Wie sollte er nur noch zwei weitere Tage überstehen?

Aragorn mußte sogar noch einiges länger warten als zwei Tage, aber ein Bote brachte ihm Nachricht über ihr Kommen und so war wenigstens der Traum jener Nacht Gewißheit geworden, was ihm aber das Warten nicht leichter machte und Arwen zog ihn ein um das andere Mal damit auf. Thranduil hatte geschrieben:

_**

* * *

** _

**"A**rwen, liebe Freundin, endlich darf ich Euch Nachricht senden, die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende allen Leids der von uns so geliebten Personen macht. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith, weil Legolas es will. Höre, Arwen, er will! Ich weiß nicht, wie sich Aragorn und mein Sohn gegenübertreten werden, aber glaube mir, Hoffnung gibt es mehr denn je.

_**T**hranduil**"  
****

* * *

**_

Nachdem diese Nachricht eingetroffen war, zog sich Aragorn für den Rest des Tages zurück. Die Worte des Elbenkönigs "...weil Legolas es will" machten ihn froh und zugleich ängstlich. Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, daß er in der langen Zeit, in der er mit Legolas durch die Wälder und Landen gegangen war, nicht ein einziges Mal dem Elben gegenüber den Schwur nochmals zur Sprache gebracht, noch über seine tiefe Freundschaft, sein tiefes Empfinden zu ihm gesprochen hatte. In den Nächten seit dem Traum, in denen er auf dem Söller gestanden hatte, war ihm bewußt geworden, wie selbstlos und ohne je etwas einzufordern Legolas immer an seiner Seite gewesen war, bis es für ihn schon selbstverständlich geworden war. Aber das war es nicht, sondern daß er nicht wußte, ob er in seinem Sinne gehandelt hatte, zeigte ihm, wie wenig er in Wirklichkeit seinen Freund kannte und dies bereitete ihm tiefe Schuldgefühle. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß es nicht der Schwur, oder sein Ansinnen, daß er ihn gebrochen haben könnte, war, das ihn beinahe zerbrochen hatten, nein, es war das intuitive Wissen darum, wie viel ihm Legolas bedeutete und wie wenig er doch von ihm wußte - was bleiben würde, wenn er ging. Und nun würde Legolas kommen. Er würde kommen, abermals würde er an seine Seite eilen. Wie konnte er das zulassen? Wie konnte er das wieder gut machen, was er über so viele Jahre versäumt hatte? Aragorn flehte zu den Valar, daß sie ihm halfen Legolas all das, was in seinem Herzen vorging zu sagen, und daß Legolas ihm nicht nur vergab.

Noch lange bevor der Troß der Elben die Ebene von Pelenor überquert hatte, waren sie von den Wachen auf den Silbernen Türmen Minas Tiriths entdeckt und ihr Kommen dem König angekündigt worden. Aragorn hielt nichts mehr in seinem Thronsaal. Jedwede Ratsbesprechung wurde für diesen Tag aufgehoben und er eilte so schnell er konnte zu seiner Lieblingsstelle, von wo er die Ebene Richtung Eryn Lasgalen überblicken konnte. Arwen hatte er dabei an der Hand fast schon hinter sich hergezerrt, da sie mit ihren langen Röcken nicht so frei laufen konnte wie er. Dann stand er da und starrte hinaus in die Ebene. Er sah den Troß aber einzelne Personen konnte er nicht ausmachen, und seine Ungeduld stieg ins Unermeßliche.

"Arwen, Arwen! Kannst du ihn sehen? Siehst du Legolas? Bitte sag mir, daß du ihn siehst! Wie sieht er aus?" sprudelte er fast wie ein ungeduldiges, kleines Kind hervor und Arwen konnte die Anspannung in ihm, seine Nervosität fast körperlich fühlen, und sie beeilte sich, ihm gewünschte Antworten zu geben:

"Ja, Estel, er ist bei ihnen. Er ist es wirklich. Schmal wirkt er, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Aragorn konnte sich vom Anblick des Trosses nicht lösen und sein Blick blieb an ihnen kleben, bis sie auf ihrem Weg zum Tor entlang der Stadtmauer durch die Gebäude der Stadt aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden. Dann schnellte Aragorn herum, griff seine Frau, wirbelte sie einmal mit sich im Kreis, stellte sie wieder behutsam ab, gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuß und rannte dann auch schon hinunter. Er mußte ihnen entgegen, er konnte nicht anders. Arwen blieb allein stehen und ihr helles Lachen folgte ihm.


	30. Brüder auf ewig

Kapitel 24

* * *

**Brüder auf ewig**

**A**ragorn eilte durch die Gänge des Palastes hinaus auf die große Treppe und weiter über den Vorplatz, vorbei am weißen Baum, dem Symbol seiner Herrschaft. Er wollte ihnen so schnell er nur konnte entgegen und nicht warten, bis sie den langen Weg durch die Stadt bis zum Palast gelangt waren. Er wollte ihn sehen. Er mußte ihn sehen und wollte nicht einem König gleich hier warten, bis die Delegation der Elben den Palast erreichte.

'_Legolas! Legolas! Du bist da, du bist gekommen. Oh ihr Valar, laßt ihn nicht gekommen sein um für immer zu gehen.'_

Aragorn nahm die schmalen Gassen und Wege durch die Stadt, die nur von Unberittenen genommen werden konnten. Er eilte so schnell, daß alle, denen er begegnete erstaunt hinter ihm hersahen, erkannten sie doch ihren König. Aragorn erreichte den zweiten Stadtring, als die Reiter gerade durch das Stadttor in die Stadt einritten. Er blieb an einer Mauerbrüstung stehen und blickte hinunter zum Stadttor, erblickte ihn und flüsterte bebend:

"Legolas, Bruder."

Und seine Gedanken eilten zurück zu dem Moment, in dem er Legolas das erste Mal erblickt hatte. Wie heute war er in die Stadt eingeritten zusammen mit einigen Elben. Er war gekommen um Gondor gegen seine Feinde zur Seite zu stehen und Estel erinnerte sich daran was ihm beim ersten Anblick des jungen Elben durch den Kopf gegangen war:

_'Prinz, was ist an Euch, das mich so berührt? Euer Freund möchte ich werden.'_

Er würde sie noch erreichen, bevor sie das zweite Stadttor passiert haben würden, aber in diesem Augenblick konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem jungen Elben nehmen, von seinem Antlitz, dem er noch immer die Erschöpfung seiner Verwundung ansehen konnte, von seiner schlanken Gestalt, die so zerbrechlich wirkte, von seinen langen schlanken Händen, die sicher die Zügel hielten, aber so schmal waren, daß er die Kraft, die ihnen sonst inne wohnte nur noch ahnen konnte. Legolas war ein Schatten seiner selbst, aber er war gekommen, obwohl man ihm deutlich noch seine Schwäche ansah und die Reise unbestreitbar noch sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen sein mußte. Still dachte er bei sich:

'_Legolas, darf ich dich noch Freund nennen?'_

Aragorn rannte weitere Gassen entlang und stürzte sich förmlich über steile Treppen die abfallende Stadt hinunter in Richtung zum großen Marktbrunnen, wo die Reiter auf dem Weg die Stadt hinauf zum Palast vorbei kommen mußten. Seine Anspannung wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Nie im Leben hätte er geglaubt, daß er jemals irgend etwas oder irgend jemandem so entgegenfiebern würde wie in diesem Augenblick. Menschen, denen er begegnete, sprangen förmlich zur Seite um ihrem dahinhastenden König Platz zu machen. Dann stürmte er auf den Platz, auf dem gerade der Trupp Elben und Menschen angekommen war und sein Ungestüm erschreckte die Tiere. Aragorn konnte seinen wilden Lauf kaum bremsen, und die Tiere scheuten ob des plötzlich auftauchenden Hindernisses. Thranduil griff beherzt in die Zügel seines Sohnes aus Sorge, er könne das nervöse Tier nicht halten und fluchte in Richtung Aragorns:

"Na Eru! Estel! Bist du von allen Valar verlassen? Wie kannst du nur die Tiere so erschrecken!"

Der König Gondors stand schwer atmend vor den Reitern und war nicht in der Lage auf Thranduils Vorwurf zu reagieren, viel zu sehr war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Legolas gerichtet, bang wartend auf seine Reaktion. Beide hörten nicht auf das Schimpfen des Elbenkönigs. Stumm und scheinbar eine Ewigkeit blickten sich Aragorn und der junge Elb an. Dann stieg Legolas aus dem Sattel. Seine Bewegungen waren müde und steif. Er ließ das Sattelhorn los, die Zügel hielt ja bereits sein Vater, und wandte sich Aragorn zu.

Aragorns Augen suchten Legolas'' Blick:

'_Legolas, was geht in dir vor? Bist du hier mir zu vergeben? Freund? Oder wirst du das Band zwischen uns endgültig durchtrennen? Bruder? Bitte!'_

Aragorn stand wie gebannt und nahm jede Regung, jedes Blinzeln wahr und starrte den jungen Prinzen, unfähig sich zu rühren, schweigend an.

Legolas hatte wie Aragorn nicht auf die Worte seines Vaters gehört. Ebenso überrascht wie die Tiere von Estels plötzlichem Auftauchen, nahm er sehr wohl wahr, wie sehr der Atem des Dunedain raste, wie gebannt er nun zu ihm aufblickte, bang auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Aber Legolas wollte nur den Anblick seines Freundes in sich aufnehmen und brauchte selbst eine Weile, bevor er sich besann zu handeln. Langsam stieg er von seinem Pferd. Die Reise hatte ihn mitgenommen. Sie hatte viel mehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er mußte sich einen Moment noch am Sattelhorn festhalten, bevor er sich zu Aragorn wenden konnte. Noch immer stand der Mensch reglos und blickte ihn stumm an, aber in seinen Augen lagen tausend Fragen, und eine schrie förmlich nach Antwort. Legolas trat einige Schritte auf Estel zu, dann gaben plötzlich seine Beine nach. Aragorn, der bisher wie erstarrt war und angespannt auf ein Wort des jungen Elben wartete, sprang nach vorne und fing den in die Knie gehenden Elben auf, stützte ihn, nahm ihn schließlich auf seine Arme und trug ihn hinüber zum Brunnen und setzte ihn dort auf dem Rand nieder.

"Legolas!" Mehr brachte Aragorn einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt und er bebte vor verzweifelter Erwartung. Thranduil und die anderen saßen noch immer auf ihren Pferden und hatten das Geschehen still beobachtet. Als Legolas schwankte, war der Elbenkönig schon sehr besorgt gewesen, aber als er sah, wie Aragorn handelte, beruhigte er sich rasch wieder. Er sah zu seinem Sohn und dem König von Gondor hinüber. Legolas nickte seinem Vater nur kurz zu, dann winkte dieser dem Troß und führte ihn weiter in Richtung Palast. Sein Sohn und Aragorn brauchten diesen Moment, den Aragorn durch seine Ungeduld so vorzeitig herbeigeführt hatte, für sich, und Thranduil hatte erkannt, daß er dadurch Legolas' Angst vor der Konfrontation hinweggefegt hatte.

Legolas brach die Stille zwischen ihnen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter Aragorns und sprach eindringlich:

"Estel, im garin achen gweston na maethan." Sindarin: Estel, ich hatte dir geschworen zu kämpfen

Und als Aragorn zunächst gar nicht reagierte, sprach Legolas sanft weiter:

"Gen suilon, mellon nîn! No achirich i lalaith gˆın."

Sindarin: Ich grüße dich, mein Freund! Mögest du dein Lachen wiederfinden.

Erst jetzt kam endlich wieder Leben in Estel und er nahm den jungen Elben mit einem Aufschluchzen in die Arme. Legolas erwiderte diese Geste mit leichtem Druck. Und nach einer Weile löste sich Aragorn wieder aus seinen Armen blickte ihm tief in die Augen und suchte in ihnen nach dem Licht von Legolas' Seele. Dann sprach er stockend:

"Ich habe dir Schmerzen zugefügt, obwohl du mich angefleht hast dies nicht zu tun. Ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen. Bitte verzeih mir"

Aragorn hatte bei diesen Worten seinen Blick gesenkt, er hatte noch immer Angst jetzt in Legolas' Augen zu blicken und dabei seine Antwort zu hören, aber Legolas zwang ihn sanft, ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen:

"Estel, Estel! Sieh mich an! Du hast dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Du bist mein Freund," und noch etwas sanfter mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er fort: "Du bist mein Bruder, was hättest du anderes tun sollen, als um mein Leben zu kämpfen ?"

Aragorn sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seine Freundes und erwiderte zurückhaltend:

"Ich habe damit aber den Schwur gebrochen, den ich dir einst gab. Du hast mich ihn bei Eärendils Licht schwören lassen."

Legolas zog Aragorn in seine Arme und flüsterte:

"Du Narr. Kenne ich dich besser als du selbst?"

Dann ließ er den verwirrten Aragorn wieder aus seiner Umarmung und sprach:

"Du hast den Schwur nicht gebrochen, mellon nîn, du wirst ihn nie brechen. Mein Vertrauen in dich ist so tief, daß ich mir wie damals sicher bin, wenn ich je in eine Situation komme, wo es besser ist meinen Geist gehen zu lassen und meine Seele freizugeben, du es spüren wirst; so wie du meine Rufe und mein Flehen nach Hilfe gespürt hast. Aber in der Feste war dieser Augenblick noch nicht gekommen. Es gab zuviel, was mein Herz in den letzten Wochen berührt hatte, als daß ich hätte gehen können. Ich war nur am Ende des Erträglichen angelangt. Ich konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Das haben du, mein Vater und Nefhithwen für mich getan."

Legolas ließ seine Hand sanft über die Wange von Aragorn gleiten und ergänzte:

"Ich habe dich vermißt, muindor." Sindarin: Bruder

Aragorn hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die ganze Anspannung der langen Wochen, seine Angst und der Schmerz wichen in diesem Moment und zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte er wieder tief durchatmen, aber noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen, daß Legolas so vor ihm saß und ihm keinerlei Vorhaltungen machte und so sprach er leise:

"Wie kannst du nur ein solches Vertrauen in mich haben? Ich habe dir nie mit Worten gesagt, was mir unsere Freundschaft bedeutet, was du mir bist. Du hingegen warst immer für mich da. Zeigtest mir durch kleinste Gesten deine Liebe und Fürsorge, deine tiefe Freundschaft. Ich habe sie dir nie vergolten."

Legolas nickte und erwiderte:

„Fürwahr, Aragorn, es gibt vieles, worüber wir sprechen sollten, auch über den Schwur, denn ich habe dir damit eine Bürde auf die Schultern gelegt, an der du nun beinahe zerbrochen wärst. Ja, wir sollten reden, aber verzeih mein Freund, nicht hier und jetzt. Ich bin müde und erschöpft von der Reise, mich quälen Durst und Hunger. Vergib mir meine Schwäche."

Aragorn schalt sich einen Narren, daß er den jungen Elben trotz seiner sichtlichen Schwäche nicht mehr umsorgt, sondern sich seiner Ungeduld hingegeben hatte. Rasch ließ er einen Eimer in den Brunnen nieder und schöpfte Wasser, damit Legolas zunächst einen erfrischenden Trunk bekam, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Palast machen würden. Legolas hatte sich an einen Balken gelehnt, der mit drei weiteren Balken ein ausnehmendes Dach über dem Brunnen trug und so Schatten spendete. Zwischen zwei Balken war die Seilwinde angebracht, mit der das Wasser aus der Tiefe hochgeholt werden konnte. Aragorn sah an den geschlossenen Augen und dem nach hinten gelehnten Kopf, wie müde Legolas wirklich war. Leise trat er näher, hielt Legolas eine Schöpfkelle mit klarem, kühlen Wasser hin und rief ihn leise an:

"Trink, Legolas, erfrische dich ein wenig und dann werden wir zum Palast aufbrechen."

Legolas nahm den Schluck dankend an stand dann auf und wollte zu seinem Pferd, das nur ein wenig von dem Ort entfernt stand, an dem er abgestiegen war. Thranduil hatte es zur Seite geführt und dort mit hängenden Zügeln stehen lassen. Aber Legolas tat nur wenige Schritte dann schwankte er. Es ging ihm schlechter, als er sich selbst zugegeben wollte. Aragorn war sogleich bei ihm, stützte ihn, und ein Bewohner Minas Tiriths führte das Pferd heran. Aragorn half Legolas beim Aufsitzen und erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewußt, wie leicht ihm der junge Elb vorgekommen war, als er ihn zum Brunnen getragen hatte. Dann nahm er die Zügel auf und führte das Tier langsam auf dem Hauptweg der Stadt gen Palast. Legolas hielt sich am Sattelhorn fest und hatte seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken lassen. Aragorn sorgte sich sehr um ihn.

Bevor sie der nächsten Kurve des Weges folgten blickte Thranduil nochmals zurück und betrachtete die beiden Freunde am Brunnen. Zufriedenheit brach sich in seiner Brust Bahn, denn es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, bereits jetzt, trotz der noch nicht vollständigen Erholung seines Sohnes, hierher zu kommen. Elena blickte in das Gesicht Thranduils und sah diese Zufriedenheit. Mit einem zarten Lächeln, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und er erwiderte diese stille Geste indem er ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln schenkte. Nefhithwen hingegen war ein wenig unruhig, denn sie sorgte sich um ihren Geliebten. Wegen Legolas war auf dieser Reise viele Male Rast eingelegt worden und dennoch war er so geschwächt, daß er kurz zuvor beinahe zusammengebrochen war, hätte Aragorn ihn nicht aufgefangen. Sie wußte, daß die Beiden jetzt Zeit miteinander brauchten, aber sie wäre gerne in ihrer Nähe geblieben. Gimli spürte ihre Sorge und versuchte sie aufzumuntern:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines, Aragorn würde nie zulassen, daß Legolas sich überfordert. Erst recht nicht jetzt, wo er ihn, vom Sterbebett zurückgekehrt, endlich wieder vor sich hat."

Nefhithwen blickte etwas skeptisch den Zwerg an, lächelte dann aber auch und folgte mit Gimli den anderen Reitern bergan.

Nefhithwen staunte über die Schönheit von Minas Tirith und ihren Aufbau. Alles strebte in Spiralen immer weiter nach oben. Die Stadt war von unzähligen Gassen durchzogen und die Häuser strahlten in weißem Kalkstein und erhellten noch jeden Schatten. Nach einiger Zeit und zwei weiteren durchquerten Stadttoren, welche die Stadt in Terrassen gliederten, erreichten sie den unteren Innenhof des Palastes, in dem ihnen die Tiere von aufmerksamen Stallburschen abgenommen wurden. Thranduil, der an diesem Ort schön öfters war, ging vor und erklomm mit seiner Gemahlin an der Seite die Stufen zum Palastvorplatz, auf dem ihnen bereits Arwen entgegen kam. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie begrüßte Elena und Thranduil herzlich. Elena hielt Nefhithwen an den Schultern und schob sie vor Arwen, nachdem diese Gimli, Eluchíl und Lómion voller Freude begrüßt hatte. Elena stellte die junge Frau vor:

"Königin Arwen Undomiel, darf ich Euch Königin Nefhithwen von Galen vorstellen, die zukünftige Gemahlin unseres Sohnes?"

Arwen lachte auf und rief:

"Na Eru, warum diese Förmlichkeit, Elena, glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nicht von Aragorn schon von der mutigen und schönen Nefhithwen gehört?"

Sie trat noch immer lachend auf Nefhithwen zu, nahm sie einfach in den Arm und sprach:

"Legolas ist mir wie ein kleiner Bruder und so erlaube, daß ich dich als meine kleine, zukünftige Schwägerin in Minas Tirith von Herzen begrüße. Ich denke mal, daß mein Gemahl das in seiner Ungeduld Legolas zu sehen, völlig vergessen hat."

Thranduil fiel in ihr Lachen ein und gab statt Nefhithwen zur Antwort:

"Er hat es nicht nur vergessen, Arwen, er hat uns überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Er stand wie ein Kaninchen von einer Schlange gebannt und sah nur Legolas."

Jetzt schaltete sich Gimli schlagfertig ein und meinte:

"Nicht, daß Legolas sich anders verhalten hätte."

Arwen, die Nefhithwens Hände noch immer in den ihren hielt, erwiderte zu dem Zwerg hin:

"Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, als wir die Nachricht erhalten hatten, daß ihr auf der Anreise seid. Wie ein gefangenes Tier tigerte er seitdem im Palast umher und begab sich immer wieder auf die höchsten Zinnen, um nach euch Ausschau zu halten. Du wirst Legolas wohl die nächste Zeit an Aragorn abtreten müssen – und dies gilt auch für dich Nefhithwen," fügte sie noch aufmunternd lächelnd hinzu.

Nefhithwen war von der warmen Herzlichkeit Arwens sehr berührt. Sie hatte soviel schon von ihrer Schönheit, ihrer Weisheit gehört und daß eine so strahlende Persönlichkeit der Elben aus Liebe zu einem Menschen auf ihre Unsterblichkeit verzichtet hatte, berührte sie in diesem Moment besonders, denn es erinnerte sie an die Liebe ihres Vaters zu ihrer Mutter.

Etwas verschüchtert erwiderte sie:

"Bitte, erlaubt daß ich Euch ... dich als Schwester sehe und so anspreche, wie du mich bitte auch Nefhithwen nennen mögest."

Arwen zog sie nochmals in die Arme und flüsterte:

"Liebend gerne, kleine Schwester", und ein befreites Strahlen erschien auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Dann wandte sich Arwen an einige Soldaten in der Nähe und befahl, für Unterkunft und Versorgung der elbischen und menschlichen Reisebegleiter der königlichen Besucher zu sorgen und lud dann die Freunde ein, sie in den Palast zu begleiten. Sie selbstführte sie zu ihren Zimmern und die von ihr beauftragen Bediensteten sorgten dafür, daß sich alle vor einem stärkenden Mahl frisch machen und umkleiden konnten. Obst und Getränke standen in den Räumlichkeiten bereit, um den schlimmsten Durst und Hunger zu löschen.

Nefhithwen führte Arwen als letzte zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Türe und ließ sie eintreten. Es war ein sehr luftiges Zimmer in den Farben des Waldes gehalten und selbst für ein Paar war reichlich Platz. Arwen sprach in Nefhithwens Staunen hinein:

"Es ist Legolas' Zimmer, wann immer er hier zu Besuch ist. Es ist nicht so, daß er sich in Städten gänzlich unwohl fühlt, aber Minas Tirith hat keine großen Wald- oder Parkanlagen, weshalb wir sein Zimmer in den Tönen seines geliebten Eryn Lasgalen gestalten ließen, damit er sich dennoch so wohl wie möglich fühlen kann. Für Aragorn war es immer eine tiefe Freude, wenn Legolas hier weilte, wenngleich ich immer staunte, wie wenig ich die beiden miteinander sprechen sah."

Nefhithwen blickte Arwen dankbar an und schwärmte:

"Ich werde mich hier sicher ebenso wohl fühlen wie Legolas."

Dann fügte sie noch an:

"Ich habe inzwischen schon oft gehört, daß sich die Beiden ohne große Worte verstehen, aber es gibt Dinge, die dennoch einmal ausgesprochen werden müssen ob nun als Bestätigung oder um Klarheit zu schaffen."

Arwen nickte und stimmte ihr zu:

"Du hast Recht und ich habe den Eindruck, daß auch vieles zwischen Legolas und Thranduil zur Sprache kam, denn ich habe den König schon lange nicht mehr so schlagfertig und gelöst erlebt."

Nefhithwen blickte Arwen nachdenklich an und erwiderte:

"Legolas wurde aufgrund des Erlebten auch von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt, von der ich nur durch seine Brüder weiß, aber ich glaube, daß dies nicht nur schmerzlich für ihn war, sondern auch ihn seinem Vater näher gebracht hat, denn er hat sich Thranduil anvertraut und so konnten sie zusammen endlich anfangen, den Schmerz loszulassen, was Aragorn nun auch tun muß."

Arwen nickte nur schweigend, verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften Lächeln und ließ die junge Königin allein. Sie würden bald mehr Gelegenheit haben zu reden.

Mittlerweile war Aragorn mit Legolas auf dem Vorplatz des Palastes angekommen. Er hatte einen verschwiegenen Pfad genommen, was er tun konnte, weil er das Pferd führte. Der König von Gondor hatte diesen Weg gewählt weil er Legolas die vielen Stufen zum Palast ersparen wollte. Er half Legolas abzusteigen und stützte ihn dann auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Fest hielt er ihn um die Taille gefaßt und fand bestätigt, was er vom Gewicht her geahnt hatte. Legolas war körperlich noch weit von seiner früheren Konstitution entfernt und dennoch war er gekommen. Aragorn spürte tiefe Dankbarkeit und sprach:

"Langsam, mellon nîn, streng dich nicht mehr an als notwendig. Ich kann dich auch tragen, wenn es dich zu sehr anstrengt, Legolas"

Legolas stöhnte auf und Aragorn blickte besorgt in sein Gesicht, aber Legolas erwiderte:

"Bitte, Estel, fang du nicht auch noch mit übertriebener Fürsorge an. Auf dieser Reise, die mich, ich gebe es zu, mehr anstrengte als ich dachte, haben Vater und Nefhithwen eine Hätschelei an den Tag gelegt, daß ich, hätte ich genügend Kraft dafür aufbringen können, am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte."

Aragorn lachte auf, froh über Legolas' Humor und antwortete:

"Ich werde mich bemühen wegzusehen, wenn du dich schwach fühlst und nur helfen, wenn du es wünschst, aber ich werde auch eingreifen, wenn ich glaube, daß du dir zuviel zumutest."

Legolas rollte mit den Augen und meinte:

"Dazu wirst du erst gar nicht kommen. Du wirst sehen, daß Vater da rigoroser ist, als du es je wärst."

"Kannst du es ihm verdenken, Legolas?", fragte Aragorn. "Als wir dich aus dem Kerker geholt haben, hat Celebril Tränen vergossen über deinen Zustand und wir glaubten mehrfach, dich verloren zu haben."

Legolas seufzte und erwiderte:

"Ich kann nicht ermessen, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte, aber jetzt bin ich genesen, nur noch schwach. Ich werde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis ich mit dir wieder durch die Wälder streifen kann, deshalb habt bitte ein Einsehen mit meiner Ungeduld, daß ich einfach ab und an meine Grenzen erspüren muß."

Sie waren im Gang angelangt, der zu Legolas' Zimmer führte und Arwen kam ihnen gerade entgegen. Legolas sammelte nochmals seine ganze Kraft und beide lagen sich einen Moment in den Armen, dann wurde er von Aragorn wieder gestützt. Arwen streichelte zärtlich über die schmale Wange des Elben, gab ihm einen sanften Kuß auf seine Lippen und er schmeckte das Salz einer Träne und sprach:

"Arwen, liebe Schwester, nicht weinen, mir geht es doch gut. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Arwen lächelte und umarmte nochmals den jungen Elben und flüsterte:

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, deshalb bin ich ja so glücklich, denn ich sehe nicht nur dich, muindor. Mit dir hat das Leben auch meinen Gemahl wieder."

Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich von Legolas und sprach nur kurz zu Estel:

"Sie erfrischen sich und wir dürfen sie bald zu einem stärkenden Mahl im kleinen Speisesaal erwarten. Für Legolas werde ich ein Mahl bringen lassen."

Mit einem flüchtigen Kuß auf seine Lippen verabschiedete sie sich und ging den Gang weiter in Richtung der Palastküche.

Aragorn half Legolas noch den Rest des Weges, klopfte an die Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer und als Nefhithwen öffnete, führte er seinen Freund zum Bett. Estel holte dann erst die Begrüßung Nefhithwens nach, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Nefhithwen half Legolas sich zu entkleiden und niederzulegen. Dann legte sie sich neben ihn, hielt ihn zärtlich umfangen und fragte:

"Bist du glücklich, Melethron?"

Legolas lächelte Nefhithwen an und küßte sie zärtlich bevor er antwortete:

"Ja, ich bin glücklich. Das Band zwischen uns mußte nicht neu geknüpft werden, es war nie verloren, aber es gibt einiges aus siebenundsechzig Jahren, worüber wir wohl zu sprechen haben."

Er streichelte liebevoll ihren Arm und schlief dann rasch vor Erschöpfung ein. Nefhithwen machte sich leise fertig, um mit den anderen gemeinsam ein kleines Mahl einzunehmen. Später würde sie mit einem Mahl für Legolas zurückkehren und ihn wecken, damit er sich stärkte.

Aragorn war nicht sofort zum Treffpunkt gegangen. Er brauchte einen Moment für sich selbst, denn das Wiedersehen mit Legolas hatte ihn tief berührt. Dessen Worte 'Du bist mein Bruder, was hättest du anderes tun sollen als um mein Leben zu kämpfen?!' hatten mit einem Wisch seinen Selbstzweifeln und Qualen ein Ende gemacht und die Wochen des Schmerzes beendet. Der einstige Waldläufer flüchtete hinauf zu jener versteckten Terrasse, die ihm schon seit Wochen Rückzugsort geworden war und setzte sich an den kleinen Zierbrunnen unter einem wunderschönen Mallornbaum. Er konnte die Tränen der Befreiung nicht mehr zurückhalten und versenkte sein Gesicht in seine starken Hände. Endlich ließ er alle Anspannung, alle Sorgen, die tausend Fragen seines hadernden Herzens los und ergab sich ganz der Erleichterung und dem tiefen Glücksgefühl. Leicht zuckte er zusammen als eine liebevolle Hand ihm durch sein Haar fuhr. Auf diese Terrasse kam nur seine geliebte Arwen und vor ihr brauchte er sich nicht verstellen, seine Tränen verstecken. In wie vielen Nächten, in denen ihm die Erinnerung Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten, war sie sein Halt, sein Hort gewesen?

'Arwen, geliebte Arwen, wie hätte ich dies nur ohne dich durchgestanden? Ich liebe dich, hörst du, fühlst du mein Sehnen nach dir? Siehst du die Liebe zu dir in meinen Augen leuchten?'

Er blickte zu ihr auf und sie sank vor ihm in die Knie, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küßte liebevoll seine Tränen fort:

"Es ist gut, Aragorn, es ist gut. Laß den Schmerz los. Es ist vorbei."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und Aragorn legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, lehnte seinen Kopf voller Liebe an ihren Körper, atmete ihren Duft ein und sprach:

"Ich liebe dich. Mein ganzes Herz gehört dir. Aber ich weiß, daß du spürst, daß Legolas ein Teil meiner Seele ist und ich erst jetzt, wo er zurückkehrte, wieder frei atmen kann, mich wieder eins mit mir fühle. Und ich liebe dich noch mehr dafür, daß du dies zu akzeptieren weißt, denn ich kann es nicht ändern. Er ist ein Teil von mir."

Arwen streichelte sanft seine Locken und antwortete:

"Ich liebe dich, Estel, weil du bist, wie du bist. Wie könnte ich da eifersüchtig sein oder deine Liebe zu Legolas ablehnen? Deine Liebe macht dich so wertvoll. Deine Zuneigung weise."

_**N**ichts kann meine Liebe zu dir zerstören,  
__diese einzige, wahre, große Liebe in mir!  
__Kein anderer Mann ist wie du,  
__so liebevoll und zärtlich,  
__so behutsam und doch stark,  
__ein Traum, von einem Mann.  
__Mit soviel Liebe, Kraft und Mut.(1)_

Aragorn hielt seine Gemahlin noch eine ganze Weile in den Armen und genoß das Glück, das ihm beschieden war. Arwen war seine große Liebe und Legolas sein Bruder auf ewig.

---------------------------------------

(1) aus: "Dir gehört mein Herz" von Nefhithiel, 2005, vollständig im Anhang nachzulesen.


	31. Worte

Kapitel 25

* * *

**Worte**

**  
I**n den folgenden Tagen erholte sich Legolas von der Reise und Nefhithwen genoß die warme Freundschaft von Arwen, die sie zusammen mit Elena wirklich verwöhnte. Gimli, der über Jahre hinweg auch in Gondor Freundschaften geknüpft hatte, tummelte sich ständig zwischen den Menschen von Gondor, und Aragorn widmete sich zwar seinen Aufgaben, versuchte aber auch viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Es war nicht nur Legolas, der sich langsam erholte, Aragorn strotzte fast vor Energie und auch Legolas' Familie gewann neue Kraft. Keinem war bis dahin bewußt gewesen, wie sehr sie der Kampf um Legolas' Leben und sein Wesen ausgelaugt hatte und so war das freundschaftliche und frohe Zusammensein aller von den Geschehnissen der Feste Betroffenen wohltuend und körperlich wie seelisch erquickend. Thranduil aber war nahe daran, die Geduld mit Legolas und Aragorn zu verlieren. Er hatte den Umgang der beiden miteinander beobachtet und ihm war auch aufgefallen, daß Legolas des öfteren seiner und Nefhithwens Fürsorge mit Hilfe von Aragorn entfloh, sie also einander verstanden und spürten was sie brauchten, aber er vermißte das offene Wort. Fast schien es so, als wären sie einfach zu alten Gewohnheiten zurückgekehrt und das konnte er nach all dem Zurückliegenden nicht für gut heißen. Die Beiden hatten es nur Elenas Intervention zu verdanken, daß Thranduil sich noch zurückhielt, aber lange würde er sich das nicht mehr mitansehen.

Auch Lómion und Eluchíl hatten sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht und sprachen Legolas darauf an, als sie ihn auf Aragorn wartend in der Bibliothek in ein Buch vertieft antrafen:  
"Legolas, dürfen wir dich stören? Wartest du auf Aragorn?", fragte Eluchíl und setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber.  
Legolas sah von seinem Buch auf und blickte in die ernsten Gesichter seiner Brüder, nickte und legte seine Lektüre zur Seite. Er spürte, daß sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatten und wartete gespannt, obwohl er sich denken konnte, was sie ansprechen würden. Er machte sich selbst schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken darüber, wie er das Gespräch mit Aragorn führen sollte, aber im Moment genoß er einfach nur dessen Anwesenheit, Kraft und Fürsorge, wenngleich Estel diese auch sehr dezent einsetzte, weil er dem jungen Freund damit nicht wie dessen Vater und Geliebte auf die Nerven gehen wollte.  
Lómion lächelte als wenn er die Gedanken seines kleinen Bruders hatte lesen können und sprach:  
"Wir wissen, daß du im Moment einfach nur genießt, Kleiner, aber irgendwann wird es Zeit über eure Beziehung zueinander zu sprechen, denn sie berührt nicht nur euch, sondern auch die, welche ihr liebt und die an eurer Seite sind. Arwen ist eine starke Frau und sie sieht die Liebe zwischen euch als einen Teil von Aragorns Wesen. Sie hat keine Eifersucht in sich, weil sie dich ebenso als kleinen Bruder liebt, aber bei Nefhithwen ist es etwas anderes. Mit Aragorn verbindet sie längst nicht so viel wie Arwen mit dir, weshalb die Nähe zwischen dir und Aragorn vielleicht einen Dorn in ihr Herz treibt. Du kannst aber erst mit ihr darüber reden, wenn du mit Aragorn alle stillschweigend hingenommenen Fragen eurer langen, gemeinsamen Reise geklärt hast."  
Legolas blickte Lómion offen an und antwortete:  
"Ich weiß, Lómion, nur nicht wie. Vorher hatte ich Angst, weil ich nicht wußte, ob da noch ein Band zwischen uns ist, und nun, wo wir spüren, daß diese Verbindung nie abgerissen war, nur unter Schmerz verschüttet, finden wir nicht den Anfang. Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, keine Schuld, keinen Vorwurf zu irgendetwas aus unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, also wo beginnen, zu was das Wort an Aragorn richten?"  
"Ist das wirklich so?", fragte Eluchíl und blickte Legolas dabei zweifelnd an.  
"Als das Fieber in dir wütete oder wenn du aus Alpträumen gerissen wurdest, spürte ich oft und deutlich, daß da Erwartungen, Wünsche und Enttäuschungen in Verbindung mit Aragorn waren. Bist du dir selbst gegenüber ehrlich, Bruder? Vielleicht sind dir diese Dinge auch nicht bewußt, aber laß dir gesagt sein, deine Annahme da sei keine Schuld oder Vorwurf ist nur eine Illusion. Denk darüber nach, Legolas!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand Eluchíl auf und ging aus der Bibliothek. Lómion blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und betrachtete seinen sehr irritiert dreinblickenden Bruder. Nach einer Weile durchbrach er die Stille und versuchte mit seinen Worten Legolas zu helfen, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen:  
"Du weißt, daß Eluchíl Dinge erspüren kann, von denen unsereins keine Ahnung hat, daß sie da sind. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so, daß das, was er bei dir erspürte, für dich kein Problem war und nur durch die Vorkommnisse verstärkt wurde. Möglicherweise war auch nicht richtig von ihm, es dir auf diese Weise zu sagen, Kleiner, aber du hast jetzt und hier die Chance Unklarheiten auszuräumen und eure Freundschaft auf eine neue, bessere Ebene zu stellen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich ist. Von was auch immer du das Gefühl hast darüber reden zu wollen, Estel wird dir zuhören und sich dazu Gedanken machen, denn eines ist ihm schon lange klar geworden. Du und deine Freundschaft waren ein Geschenk, das er viele Jahre lang hat genießen dürfen. Ein Geschenk, das er schon oft hätte verlieren können, ohne die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen zu haben, dir für diese Gabe zu danken."  
Lómion fuhr seinem Bruder durch die Haare und lachte auf, als Legolas widerwillig das Gesicht verzog und seine Hand fort schob. Den jungen Prinzen ärgerte diese Neckerei, die sowohl seine Brüder als auch Elena und sogar sein Vater ihm ab und zu angedeihen ließen, aber er war sich ihres zärtlichen Gedankens dabei sehr wohl bewußt, weshalb er ihnen nicht böse sein konnte. Er blickte Lómion nach, den er schon seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit, als sie noch nur Freunde waren, still und heimlich immer als großen Bruder betrachtet hatte. Der Wille der Valar hatte sie dann vor allen zu einer Familie verbunden, und er konnte sich keinen gütigeren und stärkeren Bruder vorstellen. Legolas erinnerte sich an die vielen Momente zurück, in denen ihn Lómion als kleiner Junge getröstet oder sogar gegen Thranduil mit seiner harten Ausbildung zum Thronerben beschützt hatte. Wie oft er dafür bestraft worden war, wußte Legolas nicht und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob er es Lómion wirklich genug gezeigt hatte, was dieser ihm bedeutete und wie dankbar er war, daß er sich die Rolle des großen Bruders, wie ihn Legolas brauchte, stillschweigend zu eigen gemacht hatte. Ihm wurde klar, daß er Aragorn gegenüber genauso gehandelt hatte. Er war einfach immer an seiner Seite und hatte Aragorn gegenüber nie seine Beweggründe erklärt, ihm nie die Möglichkeit zum Dank gegeben. Wie ihm selbst gegenüber Lómion, war es möglich, daß Estel ebenso nicht wußte, wie er sich für dieses Geschenk dankbar erweisen sollte. Vieles ging Legolas nach diesem Gespräch im Kopf umher, aber obwohl Lómion den Worten Eluchíls die Spitze genommen hatte, war es besonders die Frage _'Bist du ehrlich zu dir selbst'_, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Legolas verließ grübelnd die Bibliothek, vergessend, daß er eigentlich auf Aragorn gewartet hatte und ging an jenen Ort in Gondor, den er für sich als Rückzugsort erkoren hatte und nur Aragorn wußte um diesen Ort, an den sich Legolas flüchtete, wenn er alleine sein wollte.

Als Aragorn in die Bibliothek kam, Legolas dort erwartend, war er doch sehr über die Leere des Raumes erstaunt. Es war nicht Legolas' Art, ohne Nachricht ein Treffen nicht einzuhalten. Aragorn durchschritt die Gänge des Palastes auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten des Elben und fragte einen Bediensteten, den er traf, nach dem Prinzen. Er folgte den Angaben des Mannes und weiterer Personen, die der König von Gondor immer wieder nach Legolas befragte. Nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, daß sich der junge Elb an seinen Lieblingsort zurückgezogen hatte. Es mußte etwas vorgefallen sein, daß sich der Prinz, ein Treffen vergessend zurückzog und nicht einmal eine Nachricht ausrichten ließ. Aragorn ging zurück zum Palast. Er wollte Legolas jetzt nicht stören, aber mit dessen Brüdern und Thranduil sprechen um zu erfahren, was vorgefallen sein konnte. Erst dann würde er ihn aufsuchen und hoffen, daß Legolas ihn in seine Nähe ließ. Er sorgte sich noch immer um den Prinzen, nicht aus gesundheitlichen Gründen sondern weil sie sprechen sollten, aber nun schon seit seiner Ankunft dieser Aussprache aus dem Weg gingen. Keiner fand die richtigen Worte um zu beginnen und keiner wollte das, was sie hatten durch vielleicht falsch gewählte Worte trüben.

Aragorn fand Lómion in den Gärten des Palastes, in eine Meditation versunken. Der König von Gondor wollte sich schon wieder leise entfernen, als ihn der Elb mit sanfter Stimme zurückhielt:  
"Setzt dich doch zu mir, Estel. Du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, dies kann ich auch ohne Eluchíls Gabe spüren."  
Aragorn ließ sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu Lómion ins Gras sinken, blickte den Elben nachdenklich an und erwiderte:  
"Ich lebe nun schon so lange ich denken kann mit den Elben und dennoch sind du und Eluchíl mir immer ein Rätsel geblieben. Es scheint fast so, als könntet ihr in eurer Umgebung lesen wie in einem Buch. Ich weiß von Eluchíls Gabe, aber auch, daß er nicht ohne Erlaubnis des anderen in die Gedanken eindringt. Und dennoch seid ihr dem Fragenden immer einen Schritt voraus."  
Lómion schmunzelte und antwortete:  
"Da täuscht du dich, mein Freund, nur wenn es um Legolas geht, haben wir wohl einen weiteren Sinn. Er ist für Eluchíl und mich mehr als ein Bruder, ein Teil unseres Herzens, unseres Selbst. Von unserer ersten Begegnung an nahm er uns gefangen, wollten wir ihn beschützen und doch mußten wir immer wieder bitter erkennen, daß die Valar Großes mit ihm vorhatten und er dafür einen hohen Preis zu zahlen hatte, den wir ihm nicht abnehmen konnten. Aber das, was uns möglich war, wollten und werden wir immer tun. Und du gehörst zu seinem Leben, so wie er zu deinem."  
Aragorn blickte Lómion lange schweigend an, bevor er dann ganz offen fragte:  
"Was habt ihr Legolas gesagt, daß er sich an seinen Fluchtort in Gondor zurückgezogen hat?"  
Nach einem Moment fügte er noch an:  
"Es muß ihn sehr getroffen haben oder bewegen, denn er hat es sogar versäumt mir eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, daß er unseren kleinen Ausritt ausfallen läßt."  
Lómion blickte den König von Gondor überrascht an und sprach dann mehr in Gedanken zu sich:  
"Hm, und ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte Eluchíls Worten die Schärfe genommen."  
Dann erwiderte er Aragorn erklärend:  
"Eluchíl hat Legolas mit ziemlich klaren Worten darauf hingewiesen, daß er in seinen Gefühlen längst nicht alles, was er stillschweigend von dir akzeptiert hat, als gut empfindet und daß er sich belügt, wenn er glaubt es gäbe zwischen euch keine Schuld und nichts zu vergeben."  
Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte noch entschuldigend:  
"Eluchíl kann da manchmal sehr direkt sein und wir hatten Legolas auf das ausbleibende Gespräch zwischen euch angesprochen, weil das, was zwischen dir und ihm ist, auch auf Nefhithwen Auswirkungen hat und er kann erst mit ihr reden, wenn mit dir alles wieder in Ordnung ist."  
Aragorn war verärgert, nicht auf Lómion oder Eluchíl, sondern über sich selbst, weil er es zugelassen hatte, daß die Brüder von Legolas ihn erst so in die Enge treiben mußten, damit er sich mit ihrer Verbindung auseinandersetzte. Hätte er das Gespräch gesucht, wäre Legolas jetzt nicht so getroffen und würde sich zurückziehen, weil er dann gleich sehen würde, daß er mit ihm über alles der vergangenen Jahre ihrer Freundschaft und gemeinsamen Erlebnisse reden konnte, auch über die Sachen, die ihm weh getan hatten. Aragorn erhob sich ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben und wandte sich ab. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen, drehte sich nochmals zu Lómion und sprach:  
"Danke Lómion, daß du so ehrlich zu mir warst. Es war mein Fehler, der euch zu diesem Gespräch gebracht hat. Ich hätte schon längst mich mit Legolas austauschen und mehr darauf vertrauen sollen, daß dies nicht unsere Bande bricht, sondern noch vertiefen würde. Legolas hat sich zurückgezogen und ich werde ihm noch Zeit lassen, aber wenn er nicht zum Nachtmahl erscheint, werde ich ihn aufsuchen."  
Lómion lächelte Estel beruhigend an und erwiderte:  
"Ich bin mir sicher, daß er nicht kommen wird. Er wird auf dich warten, weil er weiß, daß du ihn nicht allein lassen wirst. Aber laßt euch ruhig noch Zeit bis heute Abend, denn auch du mußt jetzt erst Ordnung in deine Gedanken bringen."  
Aragorn lächelte und dachte bei sich:  
_'Ich kann verstehen, warum Legolas ihn gerne von Herzen als seinen älteren Bruder bezeichnet. Ob ihm bewußt ist, wie sehr Legolas an ihm hängt?'  
_Mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Richtung Lómions verabschiedete sich Aragorn und verschwand ebenso wie Legolas an seinen Lieblingsort um mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.  
Lómion blickte dem König von Gondor hinterher und lachte still in sich hinein. Er begriff immer mehr, was Legolas an dem Menschen faszinierte und warum er so tiefes Vertrauen in ihn hatte. Die Beiden würden schon klar kommen und jeder sagen, was ihn bewegte, daran zweifelte der ältere Elb keinen Augenblick mehr.

Nach einer Weile für sich ging Aragorn wieder hinunter in den Palast. Er wollte nach Nefhithwen suchen und ahnte, wo er sie finden konnte. Er trat in die Kemenate seiner Gemahlin ein und fand die drei Königinnen beieinandersitzend an einem Hochzeitskleid für die junge Frau nähen. Aragorn verbeugte sich vor Nefhithwen, gab Elena einen freundschaftlichen Kuß auf die Wange und beugte sich dann für einen liebevollen Kuß zu seiner Gemahlin nieder. Seine Hand fuhr anschließend behutsam über den Stoff und die Spitze und bewundernd sprach er zu Nefhithwen:  
"Dieses Kleid wird wunderschön und Ihr werdet strahlend darin aussehen."  
Nefhithwen lächelte verlegen, aber Elena, so offen wie es immer ihre Art war, fragte:  
"Du weißt, daß Legolas Nefhithwen noch nicht gefragt hat, ob sie seine Gemahlin werden möchte, auch wenn wir nichts anderes erwarten? Sie muß sich wieder als Königin um Galen kümmern und wird nicht mehr allzulange mit uns in Minas Tirith verweilen. Daß Legolas sie dann begleiten wird, ist uns wohl auch allen klar. Wann wollt ihr also eure Angelegenheiten regeln, damit Legolas sich unbeschwert seiner Zukunft widmen kann?"  
Aragorn schluckte und dachte bei sich:  
_'Elena und ihre Brüder. Ihr Valar, was sind die immer so offen und direkt!'  
_Er schüttelte bei sich den Kopf und sinnierte schmunzelnd weiter:  
_'Vor ihnen kann man nichts geheim halten und sie sind sicher mit das Beste_,_ was Thranduil und Legolas passieren konnte. Keiner hätte die Beiden, die sich so ähnlich und stur sind, besser befrieden können.'  
_Nachdem Aragorn auf seine Antwort warten ließ, sprach Nefhithwen:  
"König Aragorn, wollt Ihr nicht mit nach Galen kommen? Mein Volk ist den Elben noch immer nicht wohlgesonnen. Hier werde ich einiges arbeiten müssen, um den eigenen Fehler auch im Volk wieder wandeln zu können. Legolas könnte einen Freund in dieser Zeit gebrauchen und Ihr wißt sehr wohl, daß er danach nie fragen würde. Und zur Hochzeit seid Ihr dann ohnehin wie auch Arwen, Legolas' Familie und Freunde geladen."  
Aragorn lächelte Nefhithwen an und erwiderte:  
"Ihr seid eine sehr kluge Frau, Nefhithwen. Ihr wißt, daß Ihr mir etwas in die Hand gebt, mit dem ich bei Legolas anknüpfen kann indem ich ihn nach seinen Wünschen für die Zukunft frage? Ich danke Euch und werde gerne mit nach Galen kommen."  
Aragorn verbeugte sich nochmals vor den Frauen, dann bat er Nefhithwen zu einem kurzen, privaten Gespräch und verließ mit ihr den Raum. An Elenas Gesicht konnte er vorher noch ablesen, daß er den richtigen Schritt getan hatte und einmal mehr war er von der Einfühlsamkeit Legolas' Mutter beeindruckt.

Aragorn führte Nefhithwen auf den kleinen Balkon am Ende des Ganges, der dort nur wegen der unglaublichen Aussicht auf den völlig versteckt gelegenen Palastgarten gebaut worden war. Nefhithwen blickte hinaus und war vollkommen unsicher, was Aragorn wohl mit ihr besprechen wollte, aber daß es um Legolas ging, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aragorn wußte nicht recht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, und so vergingen einige Augenblicke, bis er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, dann begann er:  
"Ich liebe Arwen mehr als mein Leben. Sie weiß dies und liebt mich gleichermaßen, obwohl ihr bewußt ist, daß ein Teil meines Herzens, meiner Seele in Legolas den Widerpart hat, den ich zum Atmen brauche. Ich weiß nicht, ob Legolas gleichermaßen empfindet, ich weiß nur, daß unsere Freundschaft auch ihm viel bedeutet, sonst wäre er nicht gekommen. Bitte, Nefhithwen, versucht zu verstehen und vielleicht könnt Ihr es auch akzeptieren, wie Arwen es tut, daß auch ich in Legolas' Leben eine Rolle spiele. Ich will nicht zwischen ihm und Euch stehen, Euer Glück trüben."  
Aragorns Stimme war flehend geworden und erwartungsvoll blickte er in Nefhithwens tiefbraune Augen.  
Nefhithwen aber lächelte.  
'_Das war es also. Der große König von Gondor bat sie um ihre Freundschaft und flehte für das Glück seines Freundes. Wie sehr mußte er Legolas lieben.'  
_Nefhithwen stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küßte ihm sanft eine Wange. Dann erwiderte sie:  
"Ich liebe Legolas, weil er ist, wie er ist, und zu seinem Wesen gehört auch sein Vertrauen in Euch und die Freundschaft mit Euch. Ihr habt sein Flehen gehört, seid ihm zu Hilfe geeilt und Eure Nähe hat ihn durchhalten lassen. Ich hätte meine Liebe, mein Leben ohne Euch bereits verloren. Wer wäre ich, wollte ich mich gegen diese tiefe Verbindung stellen? Schließt mich nur nicht aus, wie Ihr Arwen nicht aus Eurer Gemeinschaft ausschließt."  
Aragorn nahm die junge Frau fest in seine Arme und flüsterte nur:  
"Danke."  
Dann entließ er sie wieder aus der Umarmung und führte sie glücklich zurück zum Nähzimmer seiner Gemahlin, küßte noch einmal ihre Hand, öffnete die Tür und sprach dann frohgelaunt in den Raum:  
"Darf ich die Edlen zum Nachtmahl führen? Der Tag ist schon weit fortgeschritten."  
Elena und Arwen legten ihre Arbeit nieder und wandten sich an den König von Gondor. Während Arwen von ihrem Gemahl geführt wurde, wurden Elena und Nefhithwen von Lómion und Eluchíl an den Armen genommen. Die Brüder Elenas waren gerade gekommen um die Frauen zu Tisch zu holen. Als Aragorn in Begleitung der anderen den großen Speisesaal betrat, der bereits von einigen höheren Herren von Gondor und ihren Familien gefüllt war, suchten seine Augen nach Legolas. Lómion trat nahe an Aragorn heran und flüsterte von hinten:  
"Er wartet sicher auf dich, und du weißt, wo du ihn finden kannst. Geh Estel und zögere nicht länger."  
Aragorn blickte sich um und direkt in die Augen des älteren Elben. Er nickte und reichte ihm den Arm seiner Gemahlin. Lómion führte nun Nefhithwen und Arwen zum erhöht stehenden Tisch für die königliche Familie, während Aragorn rasch den Saal verließ. Er wandte sich aber erst noch zur Küche des Palastes und als er dort auftauchte, gerieten die Bediensteten in helle Aufregung, aber rasch legte sich dies wieder, nachdem Aragorn seine Wünsche geäußert hatte. Mit einem Beutel, gefüllt mit Speise und Trank, begab er sich dann durch die langsam still werdende Stadt hinauf zum Wachturm, auf dem das Leuchtfeuer gehütet wurde. Pippin hatte nach dem Ringkrieg davon berichtet, wie halsbrecherisch der heimliche Aufstieg gewesen war und wie schwierig das Feuer zu entzünden, das dann einer Kettenreaktion gleich den Ruf um Hilfe bis nach Rohan über die Berge getragen hatte. Er hatte auch von der umwerfenden Aussicht von diesem Turm berichtet und Legolas ließ sich von ihm diese Stelle einst zeigen. Aber er selbst entdeckte einen Aufstieg in der Felswand, der noch ein wenig höher führte als die höchsten Türme von Minas Tirith und auf einem Plateau endete. Hierhin zog es Legolas seitdem immer, wenn er dem Lärm der Stadt entfliehen wollte. Hier oben konnte er dem Wind frei wie einem Vogel lauschen, seinen Blick rundum weit ins Land schweifen lassen oder sich einfach nur niederlegen und das Licht der Sterne ungestört in sich aufnehmen. Aber so schön dieser Platz auch wirklich war, wenn er Legolas hier oben antraf, wußte Aragorn, daß sein Freund nicht wunschlos glücklich war.

Langsam folgte er dem geheimen Steg hinauf zur Anhöhe. Immer wieder legte er sich seine Worte zurecht, aber dann schob er alle Gedanken daran beiseite. Sie waren immer offen zueinander gewesen, er brauchte keine Worte suchen, er mußte nur das sagen, was ihn bewegte. Als er oben ankam, lag Legolas auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte hinauf in den dunkler werdenden Himmel auf die ersten erkennbaren Sterne. Er war so versunken, daß ihn selbst die hohe Hörfähigkeit elbischer Ohren im Stich ließ und er Aragorn erst bemerkte, als sich dieser an seiner Seite niederließ.

Legolas setzte sich auf und blickte seinen Freund abwartend an. Aragorn legte den Beutel mit den Speisen zur Seite und erwiderte offen den Blick, senkte dann seinen Kopf und sprach leise:  
"Als du vor über sechzig Jahren nach Gondor kamst um den Menschen hier zu helfen, sah ich dich zum ersten Mal als du durch das Tor rittst wie vor einigen Tagen und fragte mich, was mich sofort an dir faszinierte. Ich wünschte mir augenblicklich, dein Freund zu werden. Heute sitze ich vor dir und frage mich, warum bist du mein Freund geworden, womit habe ich dein tiefes Vertrauen verdient? Ich bin in all den Jahren nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen etwas von mir zu opfern um dir zu helfen, aber du warst immer an meiner Seite, wann immer ich Hilfe brauchte."  
Aragorn stockte, er suchte nun doch wieder nach Worten und wußte nicht weiter, wie er seine Gefühle und Gedanken äußern sollte. Legolas schwieg.  
Nach einer Weile sprach der ehemalige Waldläufer weiter:  
"Von deinem Vater weiß ich, daß du, selbst wenn dein Volk geschlossen zu den Grauen Anfurten gehen würde, verweilen willst, bis sich mein Schicksal vollendet hat. Deine Freundschaft und Treue gehen tiefer als alles, was ich bislang kenne und ich weiß nicht, womit ich dir das je vergelten kann, noch warum du nie etwas von mir gefordert oder erbeten hast. Nur einmal hast du mich einen Schwur leisten lassen, der aber gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, denn ich hätte dich nie einem Schicksal überlassen, das dir Grauen einflößt."  
Nach diesen Worten blickte Aragorn wieder auf und direkt in die unglaublich blauen Augen von Legolas, deren Blau nun nur um einen Stich heller waren als der sich verdunkelnde Abendhimmel. In diesen Augen hatte er sich schon immer verlieren können und auch jetzt war er nicht in der Lage sich von ihnen loszureißen. Es war ihm fast so, als wollte Legolas bis auf seine Seele blicken. Dann holte ihn die sanfte Berührung von Legolas, der seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte, wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Und leise hörte er die Stimme seines elbischen Freundes:  
"Wir waren nie nur Freunde, Aragorn. Du warst mir immer mehr. Ich spürte von Anfang an deine Kraft und dein Vertrauen in mich. Ich kannte deine Geschichte und als ich gewahr wurde, daß du dich nicht einfach nur deinem Schicksal unterwerfen, sondern deinen eigenen Weg zu deiner Aufgabe finden wolltest, war die Entscheidung in mir gefallen, dir zur Seite zu stehen. Mein Schicksal war esals Thronfolger von Thranduil doch nie unser Volk zu führen und die Zeit der Elben findet langsam ihr Ende. Dies war schon damals zu spüren und ich suchte eine Aufgabe, die dem Leben gerecht wurde. Auch ich war nicht gewillt mich einfach so in mein Schicksal zu ergeben."  
Aragorn griff die Pause auf, die Legolas entstehen ließ und fragte fast ängstlich:  
"Ist es das? Sind wir uns einfach nur in der Wahl unseres Weges ähnlich?"  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:  
"Nein Aragorn, aber es war die gleiche Voraussetzung, die wir hatten, die uns sofort ein Band knüpfen ließ. In den Jahren danach habe ich meine Entscheidung, trotz vieler Probleme mit meinem Vater, nie bereut. Ich bin an dir gewachsen und stand dir zur Seite, weil ich es wollte. Du hast nie etwas gefordert."  
"Aber ich habe dir auch nie gedankt," warf Aragorn ein.  
"Ich habe dies nie erwartet. Was ich dir gab, kam von mir, ohne daß ich einen Gegenwert wollte und du hast mich weder durch dein Verhalten, deine Führung noch deine Entscheidungen jemals enttäuscht. Deshalb war ich mir ohne Worte auch immer sicher, wenn ich einmal deine Hilfe bräuchte, würdest du mir ohne Zögern beistehen."  
Aragorn blickt lange zu Boden, bevor er antwortete:  
"Eluchíl sprach aber von Erwartungen deinerseits, die ich doch enttäuschte, so sagte Lómion."  
Er blickte Legolas wieder an und sah dann ein melancholisches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben und zum ersten Mal wirkte Legolas wie die entrückten, unnahbaren, Jahrtausende alten Elben, denen jeder Wille zum Leben abhanden gekommen schien.  
"Eluchíl hat Recht, aber dies betrifft die Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg. Du bist König geworden und deine Aufgaben sind groß. Dein Schicksal hat sich erfüllt, aber meines ist immer noch das gleiche geblieben wie vor sechzig Jahren. Du gehst in deiner Aufgabe und deiner Familie auf, und ich bin zurückgeblieben."  
Aragorn zog Legolas in seine Arme und bat:  
"Verzeih mir, Legolas, so hatte ich das nie gesehen. Aber jetzt wirst du selbst König werden und mit Nefhithwen über Galen herrschen. Dein Schicksal hat sich gewandelt und ich hoffe, daß das Glück dir treu bleibt."  
Legolas löste sich aus den Armen des Menschen und sprach:  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Aragorn, es war einfach der Lauf der Dinge."  
Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er weitersprach:  
"Die Elben sind in Galen nicht wohl gelitten, wie du weißt. Selbst wenn sich das Zerwürfnis nun aufgeklärt hat, die Herzen der Menschen änderst du nicht so leicht. Ich werde vielleicht noch von den Galanern aus Liebe zu ihrer Königin geduldet werden, aber an ihrer Seite regieren werde ich nicht."  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:  
"Legolas, so resigniert kenne ich dich nicht. Dir ist es bislang durch dein Wesen und dein Handeln immer gelungen Gesinnungen zu wandeln."  
Er schmunzelte und sprach weiter:  
"Ich denke da beispielsweise an einen gewissen Zwerg."  
Er legte seine Hand fest auf Legolas' Schulter und fügte an:  
"Nein, Legolas, es mag noch etwas dauern, aber dein Schicksal als Königssohn wird sich auch erfüllen und den Anfang machen wir zusammen. Wenn du mit Nefhithwen nach Galawait aufbrichst werde ich euch begleiten und bis zur Vermählung bleiben. Allerdings solltest du deine Geliebte allmählich mal offiziell fragen."  
Aragorn lachte und blickte in Legolas' verlegenes Gesicht.

Sie blieben noch die ganze Nacht auf dem Plateau, aßen und tranken, was Aragorn mitgebracht hatte und genossen die Stille der hereinbrechenden Nacht, die Sterne und ihre Nähe, ohne daß weitere Worte notwendig waren. Dann aber ergriff Legolas erneut das Wort und sprach:  
"Estel, der Schwur, den ich dir auf die Schultern legte... es war nicht Recht, dir eine solche Bürde aufzuladen. Ich gebe dich frei davon."  
Aragorn wandte sich zu Legolas und fragte:  
"Warum, Legolas, warum?  
Der Elb antwortete:  
"Ich weiß, daß du mich nie im Stich lassen wirst. Damals war unsere Freundschaft noch nicht so tief gewachsen, daß ich mir schon so sicher war blind zu vertrauen. Dieser Schwur hat seine Bedeutung schon lange verloren und wir hätten eher darüber sprechen sollen."  
Abermals schwiegen die Freunde, Brüder so nah, daß keine weiteren Worte notwendig waren und erst im Morgengrauen brachen sie zum Palast auf. Einen kurzen Moment blieb Legolas nochmals stehen, blickte hinunter in die Ebene und lächelte still.  
'_Ein schöner Tag beginnt und mit ihm mein neues Leben, meine Zukunft.'  
_


	32. Ein neues Leben

Kapitel 26

* * *

**Ein neues Leben**

**  
L**egolas schlich auf Zehenspitzen in das Zimmer und setzte sich vorsichtig ans Bett. Es lohnte nicht mehr noch schlafen zu gehen und so saß er einfach nur ganz still und betrachtete Nefhithwen. Ihr Haar war einem Fächer gleich über das Kissen gebreitet, ihr Körper kindlich zusammengerollt auf der Seite liegend, einen Arm nach dem Liebsten ausgestreckt. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem unberührten Kissen von Legolas, als könnte sie ihm so nahe sein. Ihr Gesicht war ruhig und entspannt, als wüßte sie, auch wenn er nicht da war, daß es ihm gut ging. Legolas nahm dieses Bild tief in sich auf. Immer wieder glitten seine Blicke über ihren ganzen Körper, der sich unter dem Laken abzeichnete. Es war Sommer und sehr warm, die dicken, im Winter Wärme spendenden Decken, waren durch leichte aus Linnen gearbeitete Zudecken ersetzt worden. Legolas konnte der Versuchung seiner schönen, schlafenden Geliebten nicht wiederstehen und beugte sich nieder um ihr einen liebevollen, sanften Kuß auf ihre bloße Schulter zu geben. Ein leichtes Murmeln zeigte ihm, daß Nefhithwens Schlaf schon leicht war und nicht mehr die Tiefe der Nacht in sich barg. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über die Wange, und etwas blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen, wandte sich zu der Gestalt, deren Gewicht sie am Bettrand spürte. Als sie Legolas erblickte, strahlte ihr Gesicht und dem jungen Elben kam sie der Sonne gleich. Er beugte sich nieder und liebkoste ihre Lippen. Rasch entwickelte sich ein berauschender Kuß voller Hingabe als Morgengruß. Atemlos ließen sie nach einer Weile voneinander ab. Nefhithwen setzte sich auf, blickte den Prinzen voller Liebe an und fragte:  
"Du hast dich verändert. Etwas, das ich immer spüren konnte, aber nie zu benennen wußte, ist fort. Du und Aragorn, ihr seid wieder vereint?"  
Legolas lächelte und antwortete:  
"Wir waren nie getrennt, aber erst Eluchíls Worte haben mir klar gemacht, daß mein Schmerz mit Eifersucht zusammenhing. Eifersucht auf Aragorn, der aber gar nichts dafür konnte, weil es einfach der Lauf der Dinge war und ich mich noch nicht am Ziel meiner Bestimmung befand."  
Die junge Frau blickte Legolas fragend an, sie verstand nicht ganz, was er meinte.  
Der junge Elb versuchte zu erklären:  
"Ich habe von Geburt an eine Bestimmung und werde diese doch nie zu erfüllen haben. Aragorn hatte ebenso eine Bestimmung, mußte seinen Weg zur Erfüllung aber gegen sich selbst und gegen Mordor hart erkämpfen. Ich habe ihn auf diesem Weg begleitet, weil ich darin eine Aufgabe sah, die für das Leben in Mittelerde einen Wert hatte. Er ist angekommen, und ich war damit wieder dort angelangt, wo ich begonnen hatte. Er geht in seiner Aufgabe und seiner Familie auf, während ich wieder auf der Suche bin ohne Ziel und doch so gerne nach Hause gekommen wäre."  
Nefhithwen rutschte ganz nah an ihren Geliebten heran und küßte ihn sanft bevor sie flüsterte:  
"Du bist angekommen. Ich warte auf dich. Komm nach Hause."  
Legolas nahm sie fest in seine Arme, küßte sie leidenschaftlich und lang, bevor er von ihr ließ und erwiderte:  
"Ist das so? Ich bringe dir aus den Reihen deines Volkes nur Widerwillen. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, aber du bist die Königin von Galen. Deine Aufgabe ist es, für dein Volk da zu sein und ihm zu dienen. Denkst du, es wäre wirklich das Richtige, wenn ich an deiner Seite stehen würde?"  
Nefhithwen nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie sprach voller Überzeugung:  
"Ich liebe dich und werde lieber auf meine Aufgabe als Königin verzichten, als von deiner Seite zu weichen, wenn du mich willst. Aber ich glaube auch fest daran, daß Galen nichts Besseres passieren kann, als einen Mann so voller Stärke und Herzenswärme, Weisheit und Mut als König zu haben, wie dich, Legolas."  
Legolas sah ihr lange schweigend in die Augen, ließ sich fallen in ihre Liebe und Überzeugung, ließ ihre Stärke seine letzten Zweifel verscheuchen. Liebevoll nahm er sie erneut in die Arme, hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre verlockenden Lippen und fragte seufzend:  
"Willst du meine Gemahlin werden und Prinzessin von Eryn Lasgalen, Nefhithwen? Willst du meine Liebe und mein Leben für alle Zeiten? Verbunden sein mit mir solange wir leben hier in Mittelerde und in Ewigkeit mit dem Segen der Valar?"  
Nefhithwen zögerte nicht einen Wimpernschlag und antwortete:  
"Ja, Legolas, Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen und mein König von Galen. Ich will mich in deiner Liebe geborgen fühlen und für alle Zeit in deinem Leben sein, solange uns die Valar gewogen sind. Nie soll sich unsere Verbindung lösen von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit."  
Ein Glücksgefühl erfaßte Legolas, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte und er zog seine Braut in die Arme, als könne sie nicht näher seinem Herzen sein, als in diesem Moment. Leidenschaftlich und doch voller Gefühl und Zärtlichkeit war ihr Kuß, der so lange dauerte, als wenn er ein Vorgeschmack auf ihr Glück in der Ewigkeit sein sollte.

Beide merkten nicht wie die Zeit verging, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Legolas trat an die Tür und öffnete. Elena stand vor dem Zimmer und ein Blick auf ihren Sohn ließ sie sein ganzes Glück erkennen. Ohne ein Wort nahm sie ihren Sproß in die Arme, drückte ihn voller Freude und gab ihn dann frei um auch Nefhithwen in die Arme zu schließen. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, und doch war die Erkenntnis, daß ihr Sohn endlich in seiner langen Suche ans Ziel gekommen war, fast laut zu nennen. Schließlich ergriff Elena das Wort:  
"Ihr Beiden seid spät dran. Das Frühstück hat bereits begonnen."  
Und lachend fuhr sie fort:  
"Soll ich euch entschuldigen oder sputet ihr Euch und verkündet dann auch die frohe Botschaft, was euer Verspäten rechtfertigen würde?"  
Legolas blickte kurz zu Nefhithwen und antwortete dann seiner Mutter:  
"Wir werden uns beeilen und zum Frühstück erscheinen."  
Elena trat, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, noch einmal nahe an ihren Sohn heran, fuhr voller Liebe mit einer Hand zärtlich durch sein Haar und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme:  
"Werde glücklich in deinem neuen Leben, mein Sohn. Keiner hat es sich härter erkämpfen müssen und mehr verdient als du. Du hast ein neues Zuhause und nun auch eine eigene Familie, aber daheim bist du immer im Eryn Lasgalen. Du wirst stets in unseren Herzen sein."  
Nach einem kurzen Kuß auf seine Stirn verließ sie die Beiden, bevor ihr Sohn noch etwas erwidern konnte. Leise schloß sich die Tür hinter ihr. Legolas blickte einen Moment versonnen zu Boden und bemerkte nicht, wie Nefhithwen auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm kam. Behutsam fuhr ihre Hand über seine Brust und er blickte auf, direkt in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. Sie fragte:  
"Kannst du ohne deine Familie, die Elben, den Wald leben? Verlange ich da nicht zu viel von dir?"  
Legolas lächelte sanft auf sie nieder und erwiderte:  
"Solange du an meiner Seite bist, ist das Glück bei mir, und meine Familie, mein Volk und den Duft des Waldes trage ich in mir. Vielleicht werden eines Tages unsere Völker wieder Freunde und dann werden die Elben ebenso nach Galen kommen, wie wir in den Wald gehen werden."  
Nefhithwen hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen und huschte dann ganz schnell in den Waschraum. Sie hatten versprochen zum Frühstück zu kommen und mußten sich nun eilen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Nefhithwen und Legolas machten sich auf zum kleinen Speisesaal, in dem die königliche Familie, die engsten Freunde und Berater des Königs mit ihren Familien zum Morgenmahl zusammenkamen. Als der Prinz, der sich dem Anlaß entsprechend gekleidet hatte mit seiner ebenso wunderschön anzusehenden Geliebten am Arm den Raum betrat, wurde es schlagartig ganz still. Thranduil blieben die Töne weg, denn so elegant hatte er seinen Sohn das letzte Mal bei der Hochzeit von Elessar und Arwen gesehen und auch Aragorn staunte nicht schlecht über die Aufmachung seines Freundes, aber als er in die leuchtenden Augen seines Bruders sah, wußte er weshalb diese so strahlten. Er erhob sich und bot Legolas mit einer Hand die Plätze links neben sich an, die er nach der vergangenen Nacht absichtlich als Zeichen der Verbundenheit frei gehalten hatte. Gimli, der es nicht mehr aushielt vor Neugier, platzte, noch bevor Aragorn etwas sagen konnte heraus:  
"Bei Eru, bist du rausgeputzt. Gibt es etwas zu feiern, von dem ich noch nichts mitbekommen habe?"  
Elena lachte hell auf und antwortete anstelle Legolas':  
"Fürwahr, mein Freund, und ich bin sicher, euch wird dies ebenso freuen wie uns alle, wenn wir Legolas nun mal zu Wort kommen lassen."  
Damit lächelte sie ihrem Sohn liebevoll zu und nahm die Hand Thranduils in ihre, drückte sie sanft, wofür sie einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange erhielt, bevor der Elbenkönig sprach:  
"Es bedarf eigentlich keiner Erklärung mehr, denn das Glück leuchtet förmlich aus den Beiden, aber bitte Elessar, als König und Gastgeber obliegt es Euch, die Gesellschaft zu informieren."  
Aragorn hatte extra gewartet, bis sein Freund an seiner Seite war, dann umarmte er ihn kurz und küßte auch rasch die Braut, bevor er verkündete:  
"Ich habe die Ehre und das Glück die baldige Vermählung der Königin von Galen und des Prinzen des Eryn Lasgalen, Nefhithwen und Legolas, zu verkünden. Mögen die Valar und alle Götter ihnen auf ewig Glück bescheren! Das zukünftige Königspaar von Galen lebe hoch!"  
Alle Anwesenden fielen in diesen Segenswunsch ein und ließen das junge Paar hochleben, während Gimli Lómion in die Seite stippte und flüsterte:  
"Wenn ich ihn nicht mit der Nase auf seine eigenen Gefühle gestoßen hätte, wäre das nie etwas geworden."  
Lómion lachte ob dieser Bemerkung auf und antwortete:  
"Das sieht meinem Bruder ähnlich, und er kann froh sein, einen Freund wie dich zu haben, Gimli Gloinssohn."

Aragorn ließ Boten in die Stadt entsenden, damit ein jeder die frohe Botschaft vernahm. Außerdem ließ er ein dreitägiges Fest zu Ehren des Brautpaares ankündigen, damit das Glück seines Freundes gefeiert werden konnte. Abgesehen von seinem eigenen Hochzeitstag hatte er sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt.  
Thranduil hingegen war ein wenig melancholisch zu mute. Sein Jüngster würde nun endgültig den Wald der Elben verlassen. Er war glücklich beim Anblick der Liebe Nefhithwens für seinen Sohn und darüber, daß dessen Seele heilte, aber auch traurig, weil die Zeit, in der er mit seinem Sohn nachholen konnte, was er so viele Jahre versäumt hatte, zu Ende ging. Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange nieder und plötzlich war Elenas liebevolle Hand da, trocknete seine Haut und glucksend flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:  
"Du wirst keine Zeit für Melancholie und Depressionen haben, mein geliebter Gemahl. Noch bevor die beiden Turteltauben dir Enkeln schenken können und dich dein Alter spüren lassen, wirst du erneut Vater und hast dann alle Hände voll zu tun."  
Thranduil hielt die Luft an und erst einige Augenblicke später realisierte er, daß es wohl besser wäre wieder zu atmen. Er blickte seine Gemahlin an, noch immer sprachlos und suchte in ihren Augen die Bestätigung für das Gehörte.  
"Vater? Ich werde wieder Vater? Hast du gesagt, daß du nach so vielen Jahren ein Kind erwartest? Bei Eru, seit wann bist du dir sicher? Wie lange weißt du es schon?"  
Der Elbenkönig war immer lauter geworden und seine Stimme klang erregt und hoffnungsvoll.  
Elena lachte und alle blickten erstaunt zu dem Paar. Diesmal war es Legolas, der als erster erriet, worum es in dem aufgeregten Ausbruch seines Vaters ging und er wisperte zu Aragorn und Arwen:  
"Elena erwartet ein Kind."  
Da standen Arwen und Aragorn auf und beglückwünschten die Eltern von Legolas und gaben dadurch Thranduil die Möglichkeit, seine Aufregung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann nahm dieser seine Gemahlin an der Hand und entschuldigte sich und Elena. Er wollte nun mit ihr allein sein, denn sie hatte ihm in einem Moment, wo sein Herz schwerer nicht hätte sein können, neue Hoffnung und Zuversicht geschenkt.

Nachdem dann Legolas und Nefhithwen ebenso ihr Morgenmahl eingenommen hatten, forderte Aragorn sie auf, ihn in die Bibliothek zu begleiten. Er war sich sicher, daß die Beiden nun Pläne machen wollten nach Galen zurückzukehren und er wollte dies mit ihnen besprechen um Vorbereitungen treffen zu können, denn er würde mit ihnen gehen und für eine längere Zeit sein Reich verlassen. Er hatte gute Vertraute und der Fürst von Ithilien würde ihn würdig vertreten, sowie Arwen während seiner Abwesenheit zur Seite stehen. Arwen und Legolas' Familie würden erst zur Hochzeit nach Galen kommen, weil sie Nefhithwen die Möglichkeit geben wollten, noch vor der Ankunft von Thranduil den Unbill der vergangenen Jahre aufzulösen.  
Die Pläne waren schnell gemacht und der Tag der Abreise festgelegt. Nefhithwen schickte zwei Reiter ihrer kleinen Begleiterschar, die mit nach Eryn Lasgalen gekommen war, nach Galen, um ihre Rückkehr anzukündigen.  
Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek trat ihnen Gandalf in den Weg. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen an dem Wohlergehen des jungen Prinzen still erfreut und war kaum in Erscheinung getreten. Alt wie er geworden war, suchte er die Stille und kam nur selten aus seinen Räumlichkeiten in einem Turm des Palastes. Nun aber trat er dem jungen Elben entgegen. Er war tief berührt, denn er war als alter Mann am Ende seines Weges doch der jüngere im Verhältnis zum Prinzen. Aber Legolas war immer jung geblieben. Niemand sah ihm sein Alter und seine Erlebnisse an. Gandalf hatte stets das Schicksal des Prinzen und seine Kämpfe beobachtet. War immer in großer Sorge, daß dieser junge Mann eines Tages an der Bürde, die ihm die Valar auferlegten zerbrechen könnte und in die Melancholie abdriften würde, wie die Elben im Allgemeinen, weshalb ihre Zeit auch vorüber war, denn sie hatten verlernt zu leben und sich zu entwickeln. Legolas war die Hoffnung auf einen Neubeginn, der Ursprung eines neuen Volkes. Ihm würden Andere folgen, sich verbinden und ihre Kinder würden Wissen und Weisheit zweier Völker in sich tragen und eines Tages Mittelerde mitgestalten. Gandalf hoffte dies seit dem ersten Tag, an dem er dem Prinzen begegnet war und nun durfte er den Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters erleben, die Geburt eines neuen Volkes. Er war den Valar dankbar, daß er für kurze Zeit nach Mittelerde hatte zurückkehren dürfen und wußte nun, daß er endgültig in Frieden gehen konnte. Er blickte den Prinzen mit milden Augen an, drückte ihn kurz an sich und beide nahmen still voneinander Abschied. Legolas legte seine rechte Hand auf die Brust und flüsterte:  
"Namarie, alter Freund."  
Gandalf neigte sein Haupt, lächelte verschmitzt und erwiderte:  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, mein Freund."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und wanderte allein durch die Gänge des Palastes zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten.  
Aragorn blickte ihm schweigend nach und sprach dann traurig zu Legolas:  
"Er wird mir fehlen, denn ich denke, er wird nicht mehr hier sein, wenn ich zurückkehre."  
Nefhithwen fragte darauf hin bedrückt:  
"Wenn Ihr dies glaubt, warum habt Ihr Euch dann nicht wie Legolas von ihm verabschiedet und er sich von Euch?"  
Aragorn lächelte und antwortete:  
"Wir haben schon vor langer Zeit voneinander Abschied genommen und seine Rückkehr war nur eine Erinnerung, ein kurzes Verweilen in der Zeit."

**Lange Wochen zuvor,  
als Haß zur Bessenheit wurde  
**  
Morkas starrte aus seinem dunklen Versteck in die Halle und verfluchte den Lebenswillen des Elben und diejenigen, welche ihm halfen. Noch lebte der Elb entgegen seiner ersten Annahme und wenn der Trupp aus Elben und Menschen aufbrach, würde er ihnen folgen. Er würde dem Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen folgen. Er haßte dessen Schönheit und seine Anmut mit der er gekämpft hatte. Er haßte seine Fähigkeiten und daß er ihm getrotzt hatte. Er durfte nicht obsiegen! Morkas mußte ihn erneut in seine Klauen bekommen und ihn töten, der Elb durfte nicht über ihn triumphieren.

Morkas war dem Trupp gefolgt, er folgte ihnen auch noch, als Aragorn die Elben verließ. Wochenlang hielt er sich in der Nähe des Eryn Lasgalen auf und überfiel Reisende, aus denen er dann Informationen über Legolas preßte.

Und endlich, endlich war der Elb wieder unterwegs. Aber Morkas mußte sich weiter in Geduld üben, denn die Reisegesellschaft war für ihn zu stark, auch wenn die Person seiner häßlichen Wunschträume noch sehr schwach und kraftlos aussah. Die Gesellschaft aus Elben und Menschen ritt nach Minas Tirith und abermals verfluchte Morkas sein Schicksal, denn auf der Ebene des Pelennor konnte er nicht näher an die Stadt herankommen und auch keine Informationen durch Gefangene aufschnappen. Morkas mußte sich in die Hügel weit entfernt von dem Ort seiner Sehnsucht zurückziehen und dort auf eine neue Gelegenheit warten. Voller Hass und furchtbarer Sehnsüchte nach dem Elben harrte er dort Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht und mit jedem weiteren Sonnenaufgang verzehrte ihn seine brennende Begierde.

**Aufbruch nach Galen  
**  
Drei Tage später begleitete Aragorn mit einigen Soldaten der Gondorianischen Garde die Königin von Galen und Legolas, zusammen mit den letzten beiden Soldaten aus Galen, die noch vom ehemaligen Rettungstrupp bei ihr geblieben waren, nach Galawait auf. Sie ahnten nicht, daß die beiden Soldaten, welche Nefhithwen als Boten zu ihrem Heerführer geschickt hatte, von ihrem Schatten getötet worden waren, aber erst nachdem Morkas erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte. Legolas und Nefhithwen waren glücklich und ritten froh gen Galen, keinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit verschwendend, die sie dennoch dunkel drohend, in der Gestalt eines einsamen Orks verfolgte.


	33. Schatten

Kapitel 27

* * *

**Schatten**

**  
A**ragorn hatte zwar überlegt, ob sie nicht per Schiff entlang der Küste bis zur Hafenstadt Galawait segeln sollten, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, um Legolas nicht der Sehnsucht des Meeres auszusetzen. Es war unbestritten, daß das Meer bei vielen Elben eine Sehnsucht nach Valinor auslöste. Ein wenig machte ihm dieses Wissen Sorgen, wollte doch der junge Prinz in Zukunft in einer Hafenstadt leben. Es beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, daß die Stadt nicht direkt am Meer lag und daß wohl die Liebe zu Nefhithwen stärker als der augenblickliche Wunsch nach der Heimat war, die nur die wenigsten in Mittelerde lebenden Elben selbst noch kannten.

Sie überquerten statt dessen die kleineren Flüsse entlang der Minduillin-Berge, ritten dann durch die Enge, welche die Berge des Dol Amroth vom Weißen Gebirge trennte und wandten sich entlang der Ausläufer von Erech und Lamedon. Sie querten den Fluß Morthond und durchzogen die Grashügel des Pinnath Gin in Richtung der Wasser des Lefnui. Sechs Tage waren sie nun schon unterwegs, als sie an der Bergkette von Ered Nimrais vorüberzogen. Hier begann Galen und Nefhithwen hatte eigentlich fest mit einer Eskorte ihrer Soldaten gerechnet. Sie wunderte sich über deren Ausbleiben, aber Aragorn beruhigte sie, denn er hatten den Boten nicht mitgeteilt, welchen Weg sie einschlagen würden. Noch immer ahnten sie nichts von der Gefahr, die auf sie lauerte und nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartete. Nefhithwen rief Amarn zu sich und beauftragte den jungen Soldaten nach Galawait zu reiten und ihrem Ziehbruder Toben, Heerführer Galens, Nachricht über den gewählten Weg ihrer Heimkehr zu bringen. Ein Soldat aus der Begleitung Aragorns übergab Amarn sein Pferd und saß hinter einem anderen Gondorianer auf, damit der Galaner mittels zweier Pferde zum Wechseln rascher voran kam. Amarn ritt zu Legolas und sprach mit einer Hand auf dem Herzen:  
"Mein Prinz, ich hatte die Ehre Euch kämpfen zu sehen, Euch zu beobachten und kennenzulernen. Ich durfte an Eurer Rettung teilhaben und während Eurer Genesung war ich wohl gelittener Gast im Eryn Lasgalen. Es wird mir nun eine Freude sein, die Rückkehr unserer Königin und zugleich die Rückkehr unseres zukünftigen Königs dem Volk von Galen zu verkünden. Glaubt mir, wenn ich dies sage, nichts werde ich je höher schätzen, als diese Ehre."  
Er senkte seinen Kopf zum Gruß, zog sein Pferd herum und ritt, das zweite am Zügel führend, gen Galawait. Legolas aber blickte ihm lange hinterher, berührt von seinen Worten, welche die eigene Unruhe besänftigten. Nefhithwen legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, er blickte zu ihr und als Königin von Galen sprach sie:  
"Ich weiß, daß, wie er empfindet, viele meiner Männer es ausdrücken würden. Sie waren mit zu deiner Rettung geritten, weil du ihre Achtung und ihre Anerkennung erworben hast und unser Volk wird dich lieben."  
Legolas führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen, küßte ihre Fingerspitzen und antwortete:  
"Ich wünsche es mir, meine geliebte Königin, ich wünsche es mir so sehr."  
Sie ritten noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang, bevor sie auf der Grasebene von Galen, dem alten Pukelland für die Nacht ein Lager aufschlugen.

Amarn trieb sein Pferd an und gönnte sich nur eine kurze Rast an einem kleinen Fluß um die Pferde zu tränken. Er war froh wieder nach Hause zu kommen, aber auch darüber, daß der Elbenprinz noch unter ihnen weilte und mit ihrer Königin nach Galawait zurückkehrte. Amarn fühlte sich nach der Zerschlagung der brandschatzenden Truppe, die auch Legolas gefangen genommen hatte, sicher und achtete wenig auf seine Umgebung. Er wollte nur so rasch wie möglich nach Galawait kommen und Toben, dem Heerführer Galens seine Botschaft überbringen. Er ahnte nichts von dem Schatten, der ihm folgte, jenem Ork, der bereits die beiden anderen Vorboten getötet hatte. Langsam senkte sich die Nacht nieder und Amarn mußte das Tempo, das er bislang angeschlagen hatte, drosseln. Er wollte eine kurze Rast einlegen, bis der Mond aufgegangen war. Beim herrschenden Vollmond würde er seinen Weg sicherer finden. Er war gerade dabei vom Pferd zu steigen, als ihn just in diesem Moment hoch in der linken Schulter ein Pfeil traf. Wegen seiner Bewegung beim Absteigen vom Pferd, traf ihn das Geschoß nicht dort, wohin es wohl gezielt war und dies rettete ihm zunächst das Leben, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, vom Pferd geschleudert zu werden. Das Pferd, gut trainiert sprang nur einige Schritte zur Seite, blieb aber dann stehen. Amarn, am Boden liegend, griff nach seiner Schulter. Der Aufprall auf die Erde mit dem einhergehenden stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter machte ihn für einen entscheidenden Moment benommen. Als er sich aufrappeln wollte, stand ein Ork über ihm und hielt ihm ein schartiges, rostiges Schwert an die Kehle. Amarn bebte. Die grausamen Augen dieses Ork ließen ihn nichts Gutes erwarten, wenn man dies von einem Ork überhaupt konnte. Langsam trat der Ork zurück und zeigte mit der Schwertspitze dem Soldaten an, sich aufzusetzen, dann sprach er schleppend:  
"Ich erkenne dich wieder. Du warst einer der Soldaten in der Feste, die meine Männer abgeschlachtet haben um diesen verfluchten Elbenprinz zu retten. Du bist der Weichling, der meine Kunst nicht zu schätzen wußte", lachte Morkas gehässig.  
Amarn schwieg zähneknirschend und dachte bei sich:  
_'Götter_,_ wie könnt Ihr so ungerecht sein! Wie konnte dieses Ungeheuer nur entkommen?'  
_Morkas höhnte weiter:  
"Na, wieviel glaubst du, bist du Schwächling deiner Königin oder diesem Elbenprinzlein wert? Los, deine Hände auf den Rücken und ja keine Dummheiten, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"  
Amarn gehorchte widerstrebend. Seine Hände wurden straff und hart hinter den Rücken gezogen und gebunden. Die Schmerzen der Wunde, die dadurch verstärkt wurden, ließen ihn aufstöhnen und er merkte rasch, wie sehr dies den Ork erregte. Kaum hatte dieser sein Werk beendet, faßte er nach dem Pfeil, der aus Amarns Schulter ragte und zog ihn mit einem einzigen Ruck aus der Wunde. Amarn schrie auf und sein Oberkörper krümmte sich, aber der Ork lachte gehässig:  
"Beim Elbenprinz habe ich einiges mehr an Mühe aufwenden müssen, bis er geschrieen hat. Ich merke erst jetzt, was für einen Genuß er mir bereitet hat durch seinen Widerstand."  
Bei diesen Worten riß sich der junge Galaner zusammen. Diese Bestie hatte den Prinzen tagelang in ihrer Gewalt gehabt, so etwas würde er als Mensch nicht durchhalten und er dachte bei sich:  
_"Alle Götter Mittelerdes, bitte helft mir, aber mehr noch schützt Legolas vor dem Ansinnen dieser abscheulichen Kreatur."  
_Morkas griff dem jungen Mann in die Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dann flößte er ihm eine scheußliche Flüssigkeit ein und Amarn erkannte am Geruch das Gebräu, das Legolas Körper Kraft gegeben hatte. So sehr ihn das Zeug anwiderte, er trank in der Hoffnung auf Rettung. Dann zog ihn der Ork auf die Beine und schubste ihn in Richtung Galawait. Er würde reiten, während sein Gefangener vor ihm hertraben mußte. Morkas griff sich die beiden Pferde des jungen Boten. Die beiden Tiere der anderen Soldaten, die er zuvor getötet hatte, ließ er dort zurück, wo er abgestiegen war. Er hatte keine Verwendung mehr für sie. Der Ork trieb den Soldaten die ganze Nacht in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo Richtung Galawait und immer wenn die Kräfte Amarn verließen, zwang Morkas den jungen Soldaten dazu, das scheußliche Gebräu zu trinken. Es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung und so gelangten sie bis zum Morgengrauen so nahe an Galawait, daß der Ork ein Versteck suchte und dann ein Pferd mit einer, auf ein Stück Hemd des jungen Mannes geschriebenen Nachricht in Richtung der Stadt davonjagte. Er vertraute darauf, daß ein freilaufendes Tier mit Sattel nicht unbemerkt bleiben und eingefangen werden würde, um herauszufinden, was mit seinem Reiter geschehen war. In den Satteltaschen hat er Dinge gefunden, die ihn annehmen ließen, daß die Soldaten in der Stadt erkennen konnten, wer der Besitzer des Pferdes war. Die Nachricht war eindeutig:

_**

* * *

"I****ch bin Morkas und ich werde mich mit dem Jungen derart beschäftigen, bis ich in den Genuß komme, daß er sich unter mir vor Qualen bei jeder einzelnen Berührung durch meine Hand windet. Dies werde ich tun, bis ich mein Eigentum wiedererhalte, das ihr mir entrissen habt.  
Elbenprinz, nimm deinen Platz wieder ein, oder ich werde an dem Jungen vollenden, was du mir durch deinen Widerstand verweigert hast. Ich gebe dir drei Tage Zeit bevor ich mit meinem Werk beginne. **_

Wagt es nicht**,_ nach mir zu suchen. Für jeden Mann, der in die Nähe meines Versteckes gelangt, werde ich dem Gefangenen einen Finger abschneiden. _**

_I**ch bin Morkas und du bist mein, Legolas!"

* * *

**_

I 

Das Pferd wurde von einem Trupp Soldaten, die auf einem Kontrollritt waren, am frühen Nachmittag des Tages aufgegriffen. Zwei der Männer kannten Amarn und wußten deshalb sofort aufgrund des Sattels, daß es sein Pferd war. Verwunderung kam auf, nahm man doch Amarn in Eryn Lasgalen bei ihrer Königin an und andere Nachricht hatten sie bislang nicht erhalten. Dann wurde der Fetzen Stoff gefunden und die Nachricht, die mit sehr ungeübter Hand, kaum lesbar auf das Leinen gekrakelt war, entziffert. Tiefe Sorge machte sich unter den Reitern breit, denn sie hatten von Toben und seinen Mannen, die nach der Rettung des Elben zurückgekehrt waren, nach und nach alles in seiner vollen, schrecklichen Wahrheit erfahren. Nun war also Amarn in der Hand des Ork, von dem sie alle angenommen hatten, er wäre mit seinen Unholden in der Feste gestorben. Der Alptraum des jungen Elben, der ihre ganze Achtung gewonnen hatte, ging weiter. Der Führer des Trupps ließ aufsitzen und sie ritten umgehend zurück zur Stadt. Toben mußte davon unterrichtet werden, denn aus der Art der Nachrichtenüberbringung und der Tatsache, daß es Amarn getroffen hatte, ließ sich auch schließen, daß die Königin sich auf der Rückkehr befand.

Morkas hatte sein Versteck gut gewählt. Er hatte sich mit seinem Gefangenen in ein kleines Waldstück, das etwas erhaben auf einem kleinen Hügel in der Ebene vor der Stadt Galawait thronte, zurückgezogen. Von hier aus konnte er alles beobachten und hatte dennoch versteckte Fluchtmöglichkeiten, denn wer immer aus der Stadt in seine Richtung wollte, mußte erst den Fluß queren und dann die Anhöhe hinauf, während er selbst, gedeckt durch die Bäume, nach Osten durch den Fluß in ein weiteres Waldstück und dann in die Berge entkommen konnte. Er hatte das Pferd in der Ebene im Auge behalten und auch bemerkt wie es entdeckt wurde und der Reitertrupp nun in Richtung Galawait aufbrach. Von der Reisegesellschaft der Königin war noch nichts zu sehen, aber spätestens am Abend würden sie Galawait erreichen. Sein Vorsprung vor der Gemeinschaft war durch den Fußmarsch des Soldaten nicht so groß, als daß er mit einer langen Wartezeit rechnete. Selbst wenn sie mehr rasteten oder die Nacht in der Ebene verbrachten um erst am Morgen den Fluß zu überwinden, würde seine Zeitvorgabe für Legolas immer noch ausreichend sein, sich ihm zu ergeben, wenn ihm dieser Soldat irgend etwas bedeutete und aus einem unbestimmbaren Grund heraus war sich Morkas dessen sicher.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als Morkas die Reiter um die Königin von Galen wahrnahm. Noch relativ weit entfernt würden sie also, wie er es erwartet hatte, die Nacht noch im Freien verbringen, um im sicheren Licht des Morgens den Fluß dann zu überschreiten und in die Stadt einzuziehen. Morkas' Ungeduld wuchs ins Unermeßliche, nicht mehr lange und er würde das Objekt seiner Gier wieder in seinen Klauen haben. Daran bestand für Morkas kein Zweifel und die Tatsache, daß der Prinz wieder bei Kräften war, erhöhte seine Erregung, denn er würde sein grausames Spiel erneut von vorne beginnen können und der Elb würde nicht so schnell zerbrechen. Morkas rieb sich die Hände und hatte Lust auf Schmerz bekommen. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Versteck. Er würde sich ein wenig Spaß mit seinem Gefangenen gönnen, als Vorgeschmack auf seine Freuden mit dem Elbenprinzen. Als Amarn die grausamen, lüstern blitzenden Augen des auf ihn zukommenden Ork sah, wußte er, daß er nun etwas von dem erfahren würde, was Legolas durchgestanden hatte, und er flehte seine Götter um Kraft an, denn er wollte ihrem Peiniger keine Genugtuung schenken. Eine lange Nacht begann für den jungen Soldaten.

Ohne zu wissen, daß sie von dem Schreiber der Nachricht beobachtet wurden, nahmen sich die Soldaten nicht die Zeit zur Furt zu reiten sondern durchschwammen den Fluß und erreichten so sehr rasch die Stadt. Der Reiterhauptmann suchte sofort Toben auf, berichtete von dem Fund und legte die Botschaft vor. Toben schluckte schwer, denn er wußte sehr wohl, was dies für Amarn bedeutete und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Legolas reagieren würde. Er hatte bislang auch keine Nachricht von seiner Ziehschwester, daß sie sich auf dem Heimweg befand und wie der letztliche Zustand des Elbenprinzen war. Er blickte den Hauptmann an und sprach:  
"Laßt die Ebene in Richtung Gondor beobachten, ob eine Reisegesellschaft hierher auf dem Weg ist und schickt auch Beobachter zum Flußdelta. Vielleicht kommt unsere Königin per Schiff über die Flüsse und entlang der Küste zurück nach Galen."  
Der Hauptmann salutierte und ging.  
Zwei Ratsmänner, die bei dem Bericht mit anwesend und sehr bleich geworden waren, machten sich bemerkbar und einer äußerte:  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Toben, und solltest du nicht auch Amarns Familie benachrichtigen? In den vergangenen Wochen hat sich bei vielen die negative Stimmung gegen die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen durch die Berichte von euch und den anderen Soldaten, die bei dem Kampf im Dorf und bei der Rettung des Prinzen dabei waren, gewandelt. Und auch jene, die eine Zeitlang zu Gast bei den Elben waren, haben zum Umdenken beigetragen, aber noch immer wird ein Teil der Bevölkerung vom Haß der Familie Amarns angesteckt. Wie werden sie diese Bedingungen aufnehmen?"  
Toben blickte den Ratsherrn an und erwiderte:  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Esranam die Schuld für Amarns Gefangennahme und Situation den Elben geben wird oder ob er bereit ist zu begreifen, daß nicht die Elben unsere Feinde sind und der Streit unserer Völker längst seine Basis verloren hat. Esranam und seine Familie hassen die Elben, weil sie hassen wollen. Sie haben im Ringkrieg durch die Horden aus Isengard nichts verloren, das nicht ersetzbar war. Die Geschehnisse von damals sind für sie nur ein Vorwand um ihren eigenen Dünkel zu verbergen, aber nun muß er Stellung beziehen. Amarn wird von den Elben geschätzt, wenn Esranam seinen Sohn wiederhaben will, muß er auf die Stärke des Prinzen vertrauen und danach die Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden akzeptieren, sonst kann er gleich den Jungen dem Ork überlassen."  
Das Ratsmitglied blickte Toben nachdenklich an und wiederholte seine Frage:  
"Wirst du es Esranam mitteilen oder wirst du warten, bis die Königin zurückgekehrt ist? Es sind nur drei Tage Zeit und wir können nicht wissen, seit wann das Pferd bereits im Grasland umherstreifte."  
Toben atmete tief durch und antwortete:  
"Ich werde zu Esranam gehen und ihn über seinen Sohn informieren, ihm aber nicht die Nachricht zeigen. Dennoch wird er davon erfahren, weil ich jeden Soldaten hiervon benachrichtigen lassen werde, damit sie sich darauf einstellen können, was sie bei der Suche nach diesem Ork vorfinden könnten. Ich habe noch immer Alpträume davon, in welchem Zustand sie den Prinzen in die Halle trugen und auf dem Tisch ablegten. Ich hätte bei meinem Leben geschworen, daß dies niemand überleben kann und das, was ihm von diesem Untier angetan worden ist, würde ich noch nicht einmal meinem ärgsten Feind wünschen."  
Toben war von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden, verabschiedete die beiden Ratsherren und machte sich zunächst auf den Weg in die Unterkünfte der Soldaten. Er wollte sie informieren. Toben war zwar in Abwesenheit der Königin als Heerführer Regent Galens, aber er sah sich immer mehr als Soldat und war stets mehr ein Teil der Garde als ein Herrscher, weshalb er auch nicht durch seine Hauptmänner die Kameraden informieren ließ, sondern dies selbst übernehmen wollte, wie er auch lieber selbst zu Esranam ging, als diesen in den Palast zu rufen.  
Toben hatte vorher schon einen Soldaten vorgeschickt um die wachfreien Soldaten zusammenzurufen und trat nun in den Versammlungsraum, in dem alle zusammengekommen waren, die keine festen Pflichten zu befolgen hatten. Augenblicklich wurde es still und alle blickten gespannt zu ihrem Heerführer, der nun seine Stimme erhob:  
"Ein Ork hat unseren Kampf in der Feste überlebt und es scheint ausgerechnet die Bestie zu sein, die dem Prinzen vom Eryn Lasgalen die Grausamkeiten angetan hat, die einige von uns selbst gesehen haben und die wir nicht vergessen können. Dieser Kerl hat nun Amarn in seiner Gewalt und fordert zum Tausch das Leben des Prinzen. Wir können, ohne den Jungen zu gefährden, nicht nach ihm suchen und ich kann derzeit nicht sagen, wie Legolas reagieren wird. Wir haben drei Tage Zeit, ohne zu wissen, wie alt die Nachricht bereits ist. Die, welche nicht mit bei der Rettungsaktion dabei waren, haben von den Anderen erfahren, wozu dieser Ork fähig ist. Es ist gut möglich daß wir Amarn nicht lebend retten können oder in sehr schlechter Verfassung finden werden. Ich sage Euch dies, damit ihr Euch darauf gefaßt macht."  
Ein dumpfes Raunen ging durch die Menge und ein Soldat rief:  
"Was können wir überhaupt tun? Amarn opfern, den Prinzen ausliefern? Nichts davon ist recht!"  
Toben, der den Rufer mit den Augen suchend antwortete, klang sehr resigniert:  
"Ich werde den Prinzen nicht bitten, sich nochmals in die Hand des Ork zu geben. Unsere Königin liebt ihn, und wer die Leiden des jungen Elben gesehen hat, wird mir zustimmen, daß der Gedanke daran die Hoffnung ausschließt, daß sich der Prinz opfert oder als Lockvogel fungiert. Andererseits sind wir aber nicht in der Lage nach dem Ork zu suchen, denn er wird sich mit Sicherheit in den Wäldern aufhalten und über die Ebenen kommen wir nicht ungesehen an ihn heran. Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können und werde nun zu Amarns Familie gehen um sie zu informieren. Es ist bekannt, wie Esranam und sein Anhang die Elben hassen und ich bitte Euch dagegenzuwirken, wenn sie versuchen, in der Stadt Stimmung gegen den Prinzen zu machen."  
Damit war für ihn alles gesagt und er begab sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt zur Familie Amarns.

Toben ließ sich Zeit bei seinem Gang zum Haus Esranams. Diese Familie hatte Macht in der Stadt und Esranam nahm als Ratsherr ohne Scheu Einfluß auf die Gesinnung der Menschen, die hier lebten, wenn es in seine Pläne paßte. Wären die Familie Nefhithwens und sie selbst aufgrund ihres Geschickes in der Führung und ihrer Güte zu den Menschen nicht so beliebt beim Volk, der machthungrige Ratsherr hätte schon vor Jahren versucht seine Macht auch auf den Thron auszuweiten, wenn nicht sogar diesen zu beanspruchen. Er war schon zu Zeiten von König Hûniest, Nefhithwens Vater, Gegner der Familie gewesen und sein Haß gegen die Elben hatte seinen Ursprung wohl in der Unanfechtbarkeit dieses weisen und gütigen Herrschers, dem er nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Toben wußte, daß das folgende Gespräch nicht leicht würde und daß es ihm wohl kaum gelingen würde zu verhindern, daß Esranam auch hier den Schuldigen für Amarns Schicksal bei den Elben suchen würde. Aber er mußte es zumindest versuchen. Wüßte Amarns Vater, wie sehr sein Sohn mittlerweile dem Elbenprinzen zugetan war und daß er sogar die Freundschaft dessen Vaters hatte, er würde ihn wohl aus der Familie verstoßen. Toben konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Amarn zukünftig in seiner Familie verbleiben wollte bei dem Haß, den Esranam mit Genuß pflegte. Toben war der Vorfall bekannt, als Legolas nach dem Überfall auf das Dorf mit Gimli in der Stadt von dem Ratsherrn angepöbelt worden war. Der Heerführer der Galaner hatte überall seine Augen und Ohren und so war ihm davon auch bereits kurz nach dem Vorkommen berichtet worden. Mittlerweile hatte Toben das zweistöckige Haus mit seinen Nebengebäuden, die einen großen Hof einschlossen, erreicht und betrat die Vorhalle. Er ließ sich durch einen Diener ankündigen und hieß ihn auszurichten, daß er Nachricht von Amarn hätte. Bereits kurze Zeit später wurde er von Esranam in dessen Arbeitszimmer empfangen. Der Hausherr hielt es dabei nicht für notwendig, sich gegenüber dem Heerführer und Regenten von Galen von seinem Schreibtisch zu erheben. Er sah sich als Ratsherr ihm ebenbürtig und war ohnehin der Meinung, daß die Krone schon lange seiner Familie gehören müßte. Der Ratsherr blickte kurz auf und wies Toben mit einer Handbewegung einen Stuhl an, aber der Heerführer blieb demonstrativ stehen und zwang so den Ratsherrn zu ihm aufzublicken. Dies wollte Amarns Vater nicht akzeptieren, und so stand er schließlich selbst auf. Damit hatte Toben endlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und konnte das Gespräch beginnen:  
"Ich habe keine gute Nachricht von Eurem Sohn, Esranam. Ihr werdet Eure ganze Kraft brauchen."  
Bevor Toben weitersprechen konnte, fiel ihm der Ratsherr bereits ins Wort und spuckte förmlich aus:  
"Viel schlimmer, als daß er bei der Rettung dieses verfluchten Elben helfen mußte und nun auch noch bei ihnen im Eryn Lasgalen zu verweilen hat, weil sich unsere Königin in einen dieser hochmütigen Schönlinge verguckt hat, kann es nicht kommen."  
Toben mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um bei dieser Beleidigung der Königin und Legolas' ruhig zu bleiben und erwiderte scheinbar ungerührt:  
"Ihr irrt Euch, Esranam. Den Tod des Sohnes beklagen zu müssen, könnte noch schlimmer sein, aber gerade die neue Freundschaft zwischen den Elben und den Galanern könnte seine Rettung sein."  
Amarns Vater, noch immer wutschnaubend, wie immer, wenn die Elben erwähnt wurden, fluchte:  
"Dann sollte er lieber sterben, als auf ewig diesem arroganten Volk etwas schuldig zu sein. Ich jedenfalls würde es vorziehen."  
Jetzt platzte Toben der Kragen und er fuhr den Ratsherrn an:  
"Ihr seid das Letzte, Esranam, wenn Ihr so leichtfertig wegen Eures dummen Hasses das Leben Eures Sohnes aufs Spiel setzt. Er wurde von einem aus der Feste entkommenen Ork gefangengenommen, als er mit Botschaften der Königin hierher unterwegs war. Legolas' Leben wird im Austausch gefordert."  
Abermals unterbrach ihn der Ratsherr und keifte:  
"Soll er ihn doch haben, dem Elben werde ich keine Träne nachweinen."  
Toben fluchte:  
"Ihr seid ein Narr! Nur wenn dem Prinzen etwas an Eurem Sohn gelegen ist und seine Freundschaft zu ihm größer als das Grauen der Erinnerung an das, was in der Feste geschah, wird er sich zum Tausch für Euren Sohn geben. Wollt Ihr wirklich lieber den Tod Eures Sohnes, als in Betracht zu ziehen, daß Euer Haß Verblendung und Amarns Weg einen Neuanfang zu schaffen der Bessere ist? Seid Ihr wirklich so herzlos und krank? Überlegt Euch gut, was Euch in Eurem Leben wirklich etwas bedeutet, Ratsherr!  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Toben, innerlich auf die Borniertheit Esranams fluchend, ab und verließ das Haus. In Gedanken haderte Toben mit sich.  
_'Nichts wird sich ändern. Dieser Sturkopf! Was hatte ich mir nur erhofft?.'  
_Und im Stillen flehte er:  
_'Ihr Götter, laßt dies bitte gut ausgehen, denn sonst hat die Verbindung zwischen unserer Königin und Legolas bei dem Haß, der sie ständig umgeben wird, keine Zukunft.'  
_

Nefhithwen konnte sich, als der Abend hereinbrach und sie es nicht mehr weit bis zur Furt hatten, nicht erklären, warum immer noch keine Soldaten und Toben aus Galawait kamen um sie zu begrüßen. Ihre Unruhe wuchs und sie wäre am liebsten noch im letzten Tageslicht durch die Furt und zur Stadt geritten, aber Aragorn hielt sie davon ab. Wenn etwas geschehen war, wäre ein überstürzter Einritt in Galawait womöglich gefährlich, weshalb sie trotz ihrer Ungeduld in der Ebene am Rande der Böschung zur Furt übernachteten. Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie dann zur Stadt auf. Am Stadttor wurden sie von Toben und zwei Hauptmännern erwartet. Nefhithwen schwang sich behende vom Pferd und Toben umarmte stürmisch seine Ziehschwester. Dann fragte die junge Frau auch schon ungeduldig:  
"Toben, warum hast du keine Ehrengarde ausgeschickt? Amarn hat dir doch sicher berichtet, daß ich vom König von Gondor begleitet werde?"  
Nefhithwens Ziehbruder schob seine Schwester etwas von sich weg und antwortete:  
"Es gibt keine guten Nachrichten Nefhithwen, aber laß uns nicht hier darüber sprechen. Bitte kommt erst in den Palast. Die in den letzten Wochen positive Stimmung zu Gunsten der Elben ist am kippen und es gibt hier zu viele Lauscher, die jedwede Reaktion des Prinzen gegen ihn auslegen könnten."  
Toben begrüßte auch Prinz Legolas und zeigte sich wirklich erfreut, den jungen Elben so erholt zu sehen. Mit einem Handschlag hieß er Aragorn willkommen und bat dann auch ihn mit in den Palast. Mit einer Anweisung beauftragte er die Hauptmänner, sich um die Unterbringung der Begleitung der hohen Gäste zu kümmern. Erst dann entdeckte er Gimli unter den Reitern und begrüßte auch ihn. Zusammen mit seiner Schwester, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli suchte er die Bibliothek auf, in der bereits ein kleines Frühstück für die Gruppe gerichtet stand. Im Rahmen der kleinen Stärkung wollte er von der Gefangennahme Amarns berichten.  
Sie hatten gerade erst ihre Umhänge abgelegt und Dienern überreicht und die Türe zur Bibliothek hinter sich geschlossen, als Ratsherr Esranam hereingestürmt kam, ohne daß er angekündigt worden war. Noch bevor Toben reagieren konnte, fuhr Amarns Vater auf Legolas los und beschimpfte ihn:  
"Ihr verfluchten Elben! Es ist alles Eure Schuld. Ihr habt nichts Besseres verdient als in den Händen dieser Mißgeburt Euer Leben auszuhauchen. Was hat mein Sohn denn mit Euch zu tun, daß er nun für Euch sterben soll?"  
Amarns Vater war so in Rage, daß er mit Fäusten auf Legolas einschlagen wollte, aber Aragorn reagierte sehr schnell, stellte sich schützend vor Legolas und blockte die Hiebe ab. Toben trat von hinten an den Ratsherrn heran, umschlang mit seinen starken Armen die Brust von Esranam und durch seinen kräftigen Griff und einige harsche Worten an dessen Ohr brachte er ihn zur Vernunft. Weinend brach der vorher noch so kraftvoll und wütend wirkende Mann zusammen und Toben führte ihn zu einer Bank etwas abseits. Er rief einen Soldaten herein, der an der Seite des Ratsherrn bleiben sollte, während er seiner Königin und den Gästen den Grund für dieses Verhalten des Ratsherrn erklären wollte.  
Toben erzählte nun, was sich seit gestern zugetragen hatte und sehr rasch wurde klar, daß auch die ersten Boten von Morkas abgefangen worden sein mußten. Toben zog die, auf dem Fetzen Stoff geschriebene Nachricht des Ork hervor und reichte sie Legolas.  
Er beobachtete still wie der Elb die Nachricht aufnahm und sorgte sich um das Leben von Amarn. Es würde vom Prinzen abhängen, ob sie ihn lebend auffinden und befreien konnten. Der junge Prinz las still, blieb ganz ruhig, scheinbar unberührt und gab den Fetzen an Aragorn weiter. An seinem gepreßten Atem und seiner Blässe sah man aber doch, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht schockierte. Toben war angespannt, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was in Legolas nun vorging und war dann um so stärker von seinen Worten beeindruckt. Der junge Elb stand auf und sprach mit leiser Stimme, während die Nachricht von Aragorn gelesen wurde:  
"Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir in Betracht ziehen, wann uns Amarn verlassen hat. Und so, wie ich den Ork kennengelernt habe, wird er schon vor Ablauf des Ultimatums sich seinen Spaß mit Amarn gönnen. Ich werde in die Ebene reiten, wo ihr das Pferd gefunden habt. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird dort ein Wäldchen auf einer Anhöhe liegen, ideal für ein Versteck mit Überblick. Dorthin werde ich mich wenden und Morkas wird mich finden."  
Nefhithwen schluchzte auf und warf sich an Legolas' Brust. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, aber Legolas hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen und sprach, bevor sie bitten konnte:  
"Ich kann ihn nicht Morkas überlassen. Er kam mir zur Hilfe. Was wäre ich für ein König an deiner Seite, wenn ich jetzt bereits versagen würde und mein Leben höher als das seine schätzen würde?"  
Er küßte Nefhithwen erneut und bat:  
"Mach es mir nicht so schwer, Melethril. Ich habe Angst und Grauen erfaßt mich. Ich kann die Panik in mir nur mühsam unter Kontrolle halten. Lach mich bitte an, gib mir Mut und Hoffnung zu dir zurückzukehren und das Wissen, daß Du voller Zuversicht auf mich wartest."  
Nefhithwen schluckte schwer, löste sich aus seinen Armen, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte:  
"Ich liebe dich und ich werde warten. Die Valar werden dich beschützen und uns nicht unser Glück nehmen. Komm bald wieder, Melethron."  
Sie wollte für ihn stark sein, wollte ihm geben, was er brauchte, auch wenn es ihr noch so schwer fiel.  
Aragorn trat vor und sprach:  
"Warte noch bis die Sonne im Zenith steht. Wir werden mit Soldaten in weitem Bogen in die Ebene diesseits des Flusses reiten und dann von der Rückseite zum Wäldchen kommen und dir beistehen, aber du mußt ihn ablenken."  
Legolas nickte, sah seinen Freund still an und Aragorn konnte in seine Augen sein ganzes Vertrauen in ihn und seine Dankbarkeit lesen, dies nicht allein durchstehen zu müssen. Aragorn legte eine Hand auf die Schulter Legolas' und versprach:  
"Du bist nicht allein, ich werde da sein."  
Legolas lächelte schwach und erwiderte:  
"Ich werde mich von den Soldaten, die das Pferd gefunden hatten, an die Stelle führen lassen und dann langsam der Spur des Tieres folgen, als könnte ich das Versteck nicht erraten. Ich werde mir Zeit bis zum höchsten Stand der Sonne lassen und dann erst in das Wäldchen einreiten."  
Aragorn trat ganz nahe an seinen Freund heran und wiederholte eindringlich:  
"Denk daran, Mellon nîn, ich komme. Sorge nur dafür, daß er den Jungen nicht tötet und dich nicht wieder an deiner Seele verletzt. Ich werde da sein."  
Legolas nickte, wandte sich ohne weitere Worte ab und verließ den Raum. Den Soldaten vor der Türe fragte er nach demjenigen, der das Pferd von Amarn gefunden hatte. Er begab sich zu den Unterkünften der Soldaten, sprach kurz mit dem Hauptmann und erklärte, was er und Aragorn geplant hatten, dann begab er sich mit ihm zu den Ställen um ihre Pferde zu holen.  
Aragorn hingegen trat an Nefhithwen heran und sprach eindringlich:  
"Vertrau mir, Nefhithwen! Ich würde mein Leben für Legolas geben."  
Die junge Frau blickte zu Aragorn auf und erwiderte:  
"Ich weiß, aber ich habe solche Angst um ihn. Er ist noch nicht wieder der Krieger, den ich an deiner Seite kennenlernte, der uns später im Kampf beistand. Aragorn, bitte, sei nicht nur sein Freund, steh auch mir bei und wache über ihn! Bringe mir mein Leben wieder!"  
Aragorn nahm die junge Königin in seine Arme und sprach:  
"Wir werden ihn nicht verlieren. Hörst du! Wir werden bei ihm sein, nicht als Könige zweier Völker, sondern als Freunde, die auch zueinanderstehen, wenn es schwer wird. Er weiß das und das gibt ihm Kraft diese Prüfung zu bestehen."  
Die junge Frau blickte Aragorn an und fragte ängstlich:  
"Wir?"  
Aragorn lächelte sie aufmunternd an und erwiderte:  
"Ja, wir. Unsere erste Bekanntschaft vor einigen Monaten war nicht glücklich, und doch meinte das Schicksal es gut mit Legolas. Wie könnte ich mich dem entgegenstellen und auf dem Vergangenen beharren. Wir bangen abermals gemeinsam um sein Leben, Nefhithwen, und Freunde stehen in der Not zusammen. Freunde?"  
Die junge Königin nickte und flüsterte nur:  
"Ja, Aragorn, das sind wir."  
Der König von Gondor küßte ihre Stirn und sprach leise:  
"Er wird dich hinterher brauchen, Nefhithwen. Diese erneute Begegnung mit seinem Peiniger kann ihn wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Sei stark. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich ihn wiederbringe und daß es ein für allemal vorbei sein wird."

Dann wandte er sich an den Vater des Jungen und sprach ihn forsch an, um ihn aus seiner Apathie zu reißen und ihn aufzurütteln, damit er über seine Einstellung nachdachte:  
"Ihr seid verbohrt in Eurem Haß. Seid froh, daß Euer Junge Legolas ein Freund ist. Er wird für ihn kämpfen und wenn es der Wille der Valar ist, auch für ihn sterben. Betet zu den Göttern, daß ich rechtzeitig zur Stelle bin und das Schlimmste verhindern kann."  
Dann wandte er sich an Toben und beide verließen den Raum, um sich wie abgesprochen auf den Weg zu machen. In der Bibliothek blieben nur ein verzweifelter Vater, der nicht mehr wußte, was er von den Elben halten sollte und sein Ansinnen in Frage stellte, sowie eine junge Königin zurück, die verzweifelt gegen ihre Angst ankämpfte, den Mann ihrer Liebe zu verlieren.


	34. Alleingang

Kapitel 28

* * *

**Alleingang  
****  
L**egolas ritt mit dem Hauptmann den Umweg über die Furt, war doch sein Ziel, Morkas zwar zu zeigen, daß er kam, aber dennoch Zeit zu schinden. Die Stelle, an der der Hauptmann und sein Trupp das Pferd Amarns eingefangen hatten, lag, wie Legolas bereits vermutet hatte, nicht weit weg von dem Wäldchen, taktisch geschickt gelegen auf der Anhöhe. Legolas dankte dem Hauptmann und bat ihn zurückzureiten, um nicht den jungen Soldaten in der Gewalt des Ork zu gefährden. Der Hauptmann zögerte und fragte:  
"Herr, soll ich nicht doch an Eurer Seite bleiben? Es ist nicht Recht, daß Ihr dieser Bestie allein gegenübertretet. Ihr tragt noch nicht einmal Eure Waffen!"  
Aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte:  
"Ich habe meine Waffen nicht mitgenommen, weil ich den Ork nur ablenken soll. Ich muß Zeit gewinnen und seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf mich lenken. Käme ich mit Waffen, wäre er vorsichtig und aufmerksam, das könnte Amarn schaden. Sorgt Euch nicht, ich bin nicht allein. Aragorn wird kommen. Diesen Kampf wird jemand anderes für mich fechten."  
Der Soldat verneigte sich vor dem Prinzen, er achtete den Mut, den dieser aufbrachte um den Lockvogel zu spielen, nach dem, was ihm widerfahren war. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, daß er nicht selbst kämpfen würde.  
Der Hauptmann ritt mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen zurück. Sollte etwas schief gehen, er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, den Elben allein gelassen zu haben.

Legolas blickte dem Hauptmann nach, bis er außer Sichtweite war und begann dann langsam der Spur des Pferdes zu folgen. Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen und blickte zu dem Wäldchen. Schon seit Aragorn versucht hatte ihm durch seine eindringlichen Worte Mut zu geben und beizustehen, indem er diesen Plan ersann, wehrte sich etwas in dem jungen Krieger. Legolas hatte Angst und fast Krämpfe vor Panik, die er nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, aber irgend etwas in ihm schrie bei dem Gedanken auf, daß Aragorn seinen Kampf für ihn bestreiten sollte. Er spürte tief in sich, daß er dies nicht zulassen durfte. Auch wenn Aragorn rechtzeitig kam und obsiegte, er, der so sehr in der Hand des Ork gewesen war, daß er beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre, würde nie wieder von diesem frei kommen, wenn er nun nicht selbst die Fesseln durchtrennte, die seinen Geist und seine Seele gebunden hielten. Legolas blickte in die Richtung, in die Aragorn mit Toben und einigen Soldaten aufgebrochen war, dann folgte sein Blick für einige Augenblicke dem Lauf der Sonne. Er atmete tief ein und bat in Gedanken Nefhithwen und Aragorn um Vergebung für das, was er nun tun würde, denn daß es zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen würde war keineswegs sicher. Er hatte trotz regelmäßigen Trainings noch längst nicht wieder seine frühere Kraft und Ausdauer. Legolas stieg wieder in den Sattel und besah nicht länger die Spur um ihr zu folgen, sondern lenkte sein Pferd direkt auf das Wäldchen zu und mit jedem Galoppsprung des Tieres spürte er die Anwesenheit des Ork mehr und mehr. Immer stärker zog eine tiefe Beklemmung seine Brust zusammen, angstvoll atmete er gepreßt und versucht seine Nerven durch Konzentration auf Amarn im Zaum zu halten. Vielleicht konnte er den jungen Soldaten erreichen, ihn spüren, ihm Zuversicht geben, gleichwohl, wie dies ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich von seiner Furcht abzulenken.

Morkas hatte seit der Morgenröte die ganze Zeit über die Ebene und über den Fluß hinweg die ferne Stadt im Auge behalten. Die Zeit seines Ultimatums würde bald ablaufen und er war sich sicher, daß der junge Elbenprinz, dessen Widerstand ihn so erregte, zu edel und stolz war, als daß er einen anderen für sich sterben ließ. Der Ork war davon überzeugt, daß es das Schicksal gut mit ihm gemeint hatte, als der Pfeil, der für den jungen Soldaten bestimmt war, sein Ziel wegen dessen Bewegung auf dem Pferd verfehlt hatte und der junge Mann so lebend in seine Hände gefallen war. Es war erst wenige Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang, als Morkas zwei Reiter bemerkte, die durch die Furt ritten und auf die Stelle zuhielten, wo gestern noch das Pferd seines Gefangenen gegrast hatte. Er erkannte den jungen Elben, nach dem er sich verzehrte. Der galanische Soldat, der noch immer bewußtlos hinter ihm im Gestrüpp lag, war trotz seines Widerstandes ein erbärmlicher Ersatz für den Elben gewesen. Morkas bebte erwartungsfroh bei dem Gedanken, bald wieder Legolas in seinen Klauen zu haben. Er beobachtete die beiden Männer und konnte mitansehen, wie der Soldat den Prinzen verließ.  
_'Du bist also wirklich gekommen. Du lieferst dich mir aus für diesen dummen, grünen Jungen, der ein Mann sein wollte. Prinzlein, komm nur, ich warte auf dich. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich all die wunderbaren Dinge, mit denen ich erneut die Melodie des Schmerzes aus dir herauslocken werde. Du bist ganz allein mein und nichts und niemand wird dich mir abermals entreißen.'  
_  
Morkas beobachtete, wie Legolas langsam der Spur des Pferdes folgte und in Richtung Wäldchen ging, sein Pferd am Zügel führend. Scheinbar ewig brauchte der Elb für eine relativ kurze Distanz und der Ork wurde immer ungeduldiger.  
_'Komm schon! Komm! Was nutzt es dir, es hinauszuzögern? Mein, mein! Du wirst für immer mein sein! Komm! Komm! Zögere nicht länger!'  
_Als Legolas schließlich auf sein Pferd aufsaß und direkt auf das Wäldchen zuritt, war der Ork beinahe überrascht, weil er bereits so lange den Prinzen beobachtete und schon fast geglaubt hatte, der Elb wäre noch immer nicht in der Lage, anhand der Spuren zu erraten, wo sein Versteck liegen könnte. Doch nun ritt der Prinz in gestrecktem Galopp auf die Baumgruppe zu und Morkas beeilte sich, seine Falle für den Prinzen zu bereiten.

Aragorn, Toben und mit ihnen zehn Mannen trieben ihre Pferde an, als sie in die Weiten der Grasebene Galens hinausritten. Sie mußten einen großen Bogen machen, um von dem Ork nicht bemerkt werden zu können, wenn sie ihre Richtung auf das Wäldchen hin änderten. Ihre Zeit war knapp bemessen und Aragorn sorgte sich um seinen Bruder. Er hatte gespürt, wie schwer es Legolas fiel diesen Schritt zu wagen, aber nur er konnte derart die Aufmerksamkeit des Ork auf seine Person ziehen und sie fesseln, daß ihm, wollte er den jungen Freund retten, keine andere Wahl blieb als so zu handeln. Um so mehr bewunderte er wieder einmal die Stärke und Standhaftigkeit seines elbischen Freundes und hoffte inbrünstig, daß er sein Versprechen halten konnte und Legolas nicht länger als notwendig allein dieser grausamen Kreatur gegenübertreten mußte. Aragorn ahnte nicht, daß genau in diesem Moment Legolas eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die sehr leicht in seinen sicheren Untergang führen konnte und dann alle Eile umsonst war, weil er seinem Bruder nicht mehr würde helfen können.

Aragorn blickte zum Himmel, prüfte den Stand der Sonne und überschaute das Gebiet, in dem sie sich inzwischen befanden. Schließlich schwenkte er in eine Richtung ein, die ihn und den Trupp nun hinter das Wäldchen an den Fluß bringen mußte. Sie würden durch das Wasser schwimmen müssen, aber mit Hilfe ihrer Pferde und den Sätteln, an denen sie sich festhalten konnten, würden sie die andere Seite, trotz der stärkeren Strömung kurz nach dem Zusammenfluß der wilden Bergflüsse Nimras und Isen, sicher erreichen. Sie trieben ihre Pferde hart an, um beizeiten über den Fluß zu gelangen und das vermutete Versteck des Ork von hinten angreifen zu können, wenn Legolas die ganze Aufmerksamkeit dieses Unholdes hatte. Aragorn spürte eine tiefe Unruhe in sich, aber woher diese stammte, wußte er nicht zu sagen. Er redete sich ein, daß er sich um Legolas sorgte, weil ihm sehr bewusst war, dass dem Elben die Zusammenkunft mit seinem Peiniger doch höchste Not bereitete und der Prinz war noch lange nicht wieder der Krieger, der mit Aragorn durch alle Gefahren des Ringkrieges gegangen war ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern oder Angst zu zeigen. Aragorn hatte Angst um das innere Gleichgewicht des Prinzen, und wenn Thranduil in der Nähe gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn, weil er dies zuließ, einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Aragorn blickte sich um, ob alle Reiter noch seinem hohen Tempo folgen konnten, und rasch erkannte er, daß er sich um deren Unterstützung keine Gedanken machen mußte. Ihr unbändiger Wille an die Seite des Elbenprinzen zu eilen und Amarn zu retten, welcher durch ihre Gesichter, die Blicke ausgedrückt wurde, war fast greifbar. Aragorn blickte wieder nach vorn und schätzte anhand der Schattenlänge die Zeit, die ihnen blieb, und abermals forcierte er das Tempo.  
_‚Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen.'  
_

Legolas trieb indessen sein Tier den Hügel hinauf, sprang bei den ersten Bäumen noch im vollen Galopp ab und verschwand im Schatten des Waldes, wurde ein Teil des grünen Dickichts. Vorsichtig schlich er vorwärts und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes. Legolas bewegte sich so behutsam wie möglich und doch rasch vorwärts, er wußte, daß der Ork verschlagen war und sicherlich eine Falle stellte, aber er wollte sicher gehen, daß ihn sein eigener Mut nicht verließ. Fast körperlich spürbar stürzten die Erinnerungen an die Stunden in der Hand des Ork auf ihn ein und wühlten sein Innerstes auf. Legolas war fest entschlossen, dieser seelischen Pein hier und jetzt endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.

Legolas fand eine Lichtung und erkannte auf ihr, an einen Baumstamm gefesselt, den jungen Galaner Amarn. Er sah selbst von Weitem, wie schlimm der Ork den jungen Mann zugerichtet hatte und seine ganze Vorsicht beiseite schiebend trat er auf die Lichtung hinaus, überquerte sie rasch und kniete bei dem Freund nieder.  
Amarn blickte entsetzt auf und flehte:  
"Nein! Nicht, Prinz, es ist eine Falle! Er wartet nur auf Euch."  
Legolas lächelte schmal und erwiderte:  
"Ich weiß. Doch ich will nicht davonrennen und mein Leben lang Angst haben vor den Erinnerungen an diese Tage und Nächte. Er wird so oder so kommen."  
Amarn bebte und flüsterte beschwörend:  
"Legolas, bitte! Flieht! Ihr seid ihm nicht gewachsen, bitte!"  
Aber Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und untersuchte die Verletzungen des jungen Soldaten. Sie waren schmerzhaft aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Der Blutverlust schwächte Amarn, aber er würde sich davon erholen. Leise, fast beschämt sprach Amarn:  
"Ich war nicht so stark wie Ihr, Prinz. Ich konnte den Schmerzen nicht standhalten und habe ihm das Vergnügen bereitet zu schreien. Es tat so weh!"  
Legolas lächelte sanft und offen in das Gesicht des jungen Galaners und erwiderte sehr leise:  
"Ich weiß."  
Plötzlich riß Amarn angstvoll die Augen auf und rief:  
"Vorsicht, Prinz, hinter Euch!"

Die Warnung kam fast zu spät. Legolas ließ sich zur Seite fallen und rollte ab. Der Schlag des Ork traf deshalb nicht sein Genick, was ihn sicher außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, sondern nur seine Schulter und sein linker Arm wurde augenblicklich taub. Der Schlag war heftig gewesen und hätte ihn sicher einige Zeit bewußtlos gemacht, aber nun konnte Legolas wieder aufstehen und schob entschlossen jeden Gedanken an den Schmerz in seiner Schulter beiseite. Morkas hingegen, der enttäuscht war, daß er den Elben nicht mit einem Schlag wieder in seine Hand bekam, stellte sich rasch mit gezogenem Messer hinter den Soldaten, hielt es an dessen Kehle und sprach:  
"Elblein, willst du dich wirklich wehren? Wenn du nicht tust, was ich von dir verlange, schneide ich diesem Einfaltspinsel die Kehle durch!"  
Legolas schwieg. Er versuchte, den Ork mit diesem Schweigen aus der Reserve zu locken, aber seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn der Ork hielt sich zunächst zurück:  
"Was ist, Prinz Legolas, was zögerst du? Du weißt doch ganz genau, daß du mir gehörst. Ich habe dich gekostet."  
Legolas schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie diese Bestie ihn genommen hatte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um nicht zügellos vorzupreschen und damit genau in ihre Arme zu stolpern.  
Immer noch zwang Legolas sich zu schweigen, aber alles in ihm spannte sich. Er war bereit zum Sprung. Seine Schulter schmerzte und sein Arm war noch immer etwas taub, aber mit jedem Augenblick, der verging, bekam er wieder mehr Gefühl in seine Hand. Nun war es an dem Ork seine Geduld zu verlieren und er fuhr den Elben an:  
"Ich fordere dich zum letzten Mal auf, dich mir zu ergeben. Knie nieder oder ich werde diesem Kalb hier die Kehle durchschneiden!"  
Legolas schwieg und rührte keinen Muskel, aber in dem Augenblick, in dem der Ork seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen wollte, warf sich der junge Elbenkrieger nach vorne und rammte ihn derart an der Schulter, daß die Klinge von der Kehle des jungen Soldaten weggedreht wurde. Morkas warf sich augenblicklich herum und versuchte, dem lädierten Elben den geschundenen Arm auf den Rücken zu drehen, aber Legolas hatte dies vorausgeahnt und wendete sich so ab, daß der Griff des Ork ins Leere ging. Legolas versuchte, den Überraschungsmoment für sich zu nutzen und dem Ork die Beine unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Morkas' Überraschung war aber nicht so groß gewesen, als daß er nicht seinerseits auf das Vorhaben des Elben reagieren konnte. Er wirbelte herum und stieß das Messer, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt, von unten herauf nach vorne und Legolas bekam die Klinge des widerlichen Angreifers an seiner Seite zu spüren. Er taumelte zurück und krümmte sich. Für einen Moment war der Ork im Vorteil, sprang nach vorne und versetzte dem Elben, der seinen Oberkörper noch geneigt hielt einen Schlag ins Genick, worauf Legolas in die Knie brach. Amarn hatte diesen kurzen, heftigen Kampf angstvoll mit den Augen verfolgt und schluckte nun schwer, denn es sah so aus, als hätte der Elb verloren. Beschwörend rief er:  
"Legolas!"  
Der junge Prinz reagierte nicht, und der Ork, in der Annahme, die Kraft des Prinzen wäre erschöpft, denn daß er noch lange nicht wieder der Kämpfer wie zuvor war, hatte er durchaus wahrgenommen, wandte sich seinem menschlichen Gefangenen zu. Er hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht, als er einen harten, gnadenlosen Schlag von hinten ins Genick bekam und nach vorne taumelte. Noch bevor er sich wieder richtig fangen und umwenden konnte, war Legolas hinter ihm, hatte seinen Arm um seine Kehle geschlungen und würgte ihn. Er ging mit dem Ork zu Boden, als dieser sich beim Versuch, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, fallen ließ und gemeinsam rollten sie über den Boden der Lichtung. Sie rangen heftig miteinander um das Messer, das der Ork immer noch in seiner Faust hielt. Legolas stöhnte erneut auf, als der Ork ihm das Messer in die Schulter rammte. Er konnte sich dennoch aus den Klauen Morkas' befreien und den Ork mit einem Fußtritt abwerfen. Mühsam wieder auf den Beinen, zog sich Legolas stöhnend den Dolch aus der Schulter. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn, er schwankte und konnte sich kaum mehr gerade halten, als der Ork ihn erneut angriff. Legolas hatte das Messer noch so, wie er es sich aus der Schulter gezogen hatte in der Hand, der Arm niedergesunken, die Klinge von ihm weg weisend, wurde er von Morkas, der seine Klauen Wolfsfängen gleich nach seiner Kehle ausgestreckt hatte, mit dessen ganzen Körpergewicht niedergerissen und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Legolas schrie auf, weil der Schmerz in der Schulter für ihn unerträglich wurde und er erwartete, daß der Ork ihm augenblicklich die Kehle zudrücken würde, aber dessen Finger blieben lose um seinen Hals geschlossen und der Ork rührte sich nicht mehr. Reglos lag der Ork schwer auf dem jungen Elben. Legolas hatte das Gefühl, von ihm erdrückt zu werden und leise hörte er Amarn seinen Namen rufen. Erst langsam wurde ihm bewußt, daß der Ork kaum mehr atmete und mühsam rollte er den schweren Körper von sich. Blutbesudelt, sich ekelnd und völlig erschöpft auf den Knien verweilend, blickte der Elb auf seinen Peiniger. Morkas hatte sein Messer in Legolas' Hand nicht wahrgenommen und sich bei dem Angriff selbst hineingestürzt. Die Klinge war aufwärts bis zu seinem Herz gedrungen und hatte ihn tödlich verletzt. Mühsam öffnete der Ork seine Augen, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und als ihm bewußt wurde, was geschehen war, verfluchte er den Elben und sprach:  
"Du hast mir gehört! Hörst du! Mir! Du wirst nie wieder frei sein. Ich werde ewig in deinen Erinnerungen leben."  
Morkas lachte röchelnd und sein Lachen klang im Sterben noch schauerlicher, als Legolas sich das hätte vorstellen können, aber ihm wurde bewusst, daß es ihm keine Angst mehr einjagte und er erwiderte, dem Ork den Triumph im Tod zunichte machend:  
"Ja, ich werde mich deiner erinnern und dessen was du mir angetan hast, aber ich lebe! Ich habe dich und deine Grausamkeiten überlebt! Die Erinnerung wird verblassen und ihren Schrecken verlieren, du aber wirst tot und Vergangenheit sein. Ein Schatten, der sich aufgelöst hat."  
Im Augenblick seines Todes erkannte der Ork, daß der Elb Recht und er verloren hatte. Seine Augen brachen, sein Atem stand still, bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Mühsam erhob sich Legolas. Sein linker Arm war zwar nicht mehr taub, aber die Schulter schmerzte von dem Hieb, die Wunde in der Rechten blutete stark und auch der Schnitt an seiner Hüfte ließ ihn aufstöhnen, als er sich auf die Beine stemmte. Er spürte, wie die Erschöpfung mit aller Macht nach ihm griff und blickt zum Himmel um den Stand der Sonne abschätzen zu können. Er hoffte sehr, daß Aragorn bald kam. Wankend ging er zu Amarn hinüber und befreite ihn mühsam von seinen Fesseln. Danach mußte er sich an den Baumstamm gelehnt setzen, denn seine Kräfte waren zu Ende. Amarn erkannte dies und brachte Legolas trotz seiner eigenen Wunden und Schmerzen die Flasche des Ork mit der ekelhaften Flüssigkeit, die ihn in den letzten Tagen bei Kräften gehalten hatte. Er war so voller tiefer Dankbarkeit für die Rettung durch den Elben, daß er notfalls den Elben auch zwingen wollte zu trinken, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Er trat zu Legolas und sprach:  
"Prinz, bitte, trinkt. Ich weiß, es schmeckt furchtbar, aber Ihr müßt bei Kräften bleiben. Bitte, ich brauche Eure Hilfe, wenn wir es nach Galawait schaffen wollen."  
Aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte müde:  
"Aragorn ist mit einer Einheit auf dem Weg hierher. Die Sonne steht hoch, er wird bald eintreffen. Der König von Gondor ist ein Heiler und wird mir helfen können, aber dieses Zeug werde ich, selbst wenn ich sterben sollte weder freiwillig noch gezwungenermaßen jemals wieder schlucken."  
In diesem Moment stürmte Aragorn auf die Lichtung und erkannte sogleich die Situation. Laut fluchend eilte Aragorn zu Legolas und fuhr ihn an:  
"Verdammt, Legolas, du Narr, warst du von allen Sinnen verlassen? Was sollte dieser Heldenmut? Warum konntest du nicht warten? Ich hätte Nefhithwen und deiner Familie nie wieder unter die Augen kommen dürfen, wenn dieser Alleingang schiefgegangen wäre. Legolas, warum hattest du kein Vertrauen?"  
Immer noch vor sich hin schimpfend beugte er sich nieder und sah nach den Wunden des Prinzen, holte seine Kräuter aus dem Beutel und begann damit die Verletzungen zu verbinden. Er zerriß dazu sein Hemd, denn etwas anderes hatte er im Moment nicht zur Verfügung. Dann zerkaute er Königskraut, mischte es mit Wasser aus dem Wasserbeutel des Ork, hielt diesen Legolas hin und sprach:  
"Du wirst dies jetzt trinken oder ich werde es dir in den Rachen schütten. Diese Strafe für deine Eigenwilligkeit hast du verdient. Los, mach schon!"  
Legolas wollte sich ob dieser Schelte wehren, aber der wütende Ausdruck in Aragorns Gesicht ließ ihn verharren. Die ganze Zeit hatte Aragorn nicht in seine Augen gesehen und der Elb hatte schweigend die Verrichtungen des Menschen und dessen Miene beobachtet. Er hatte gesehen, wie es in Aragorn arbeitete und wie wütend er war, wie enttäuscht und verletzt durch sein Handeln. Schweigend nahm er den Wasserbeutel und trank angewidert den Sud. Die Soldaten konnten sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen ob dieser Ansage von Aragorn, und Toben, der sich derweilen um Amarn gekümmert hatte, konnte sich nicht enthalten hinzuzufügen:  
"Ihr kommt noch gut damit weg, Prinz, eigentlich hätten wir Euch das Orkgebräu zum Trinken geben müssen."  
In diesem Moment verschluckte sich Legolas und zog eine Grimasse, woraufhin die anderen Krieger ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten. Es war ein gutes, befreiendes Lachen denn es entschärfte die Wut Aragorns und die Anspannung von Legolas, die sich ob der Enttäuschung und Verletztheit von Estel bei ihm gebildet hatte. Lange sahen sich die beiden Freunde an und Legolas' Blick flehte den Bruder um Vergebung an, während er sprach:  
"Verzeih, Estel, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich mußte mich selbst von ihm befreien, wissen, daß ich die Kraft dazu und er mich nicht gebrochen hatte, oder er hätte gewonnen. Aber ich konnte es nur tun, weil ich wußte, daß ich nicht allein sein würde. Ich war durch deine Bereitschaft für mich zu kämpfen und einzustehen nie allein. Bitte, kannst du mich verstehen? Nur das Wissen darum, daß du kommen würdest, gab mir die Kraft zum Handeln, so wie es mir das Durchhalten in der Feste ermöglichte. Dafür danke ich dir, Estel."  
Legolas konnte nicht mehr und schloß, noch bevor er Aragorns Reaktion in dessen Gesicht ablesen konnte, erschöpft die Augen. Aragorns Wut war bei dem Blick und den Worten Legolas' schlagartig verraucht und sanft strich er kurz über die Wange des erschöpften Freundes, während, von ihm unbeachtet, eine Träne der Erleichterung ihren Weg über seine Wange fand. Einen Moment verharrte er so, mit seiner Hand sacht den Kopf Legolas' stützend, dann stand er auf, nahm den jungen Elben auf seine Arme und blickte zu Toben hinüber. Beide nickten sich kurz wortlos zu, dann half Toben Amarn auf die Beine und zusammen mit einem Soldaten stützte er ihn, als sie Aragorn durch den Wald zu den Pferden folgten. Legolas hatte die sanfte Berührung des Freundes noch wahrgenommen und war dann in dessen Armen eingeschlafen. Aragorn blickte mild und befreit auf ihn nieder und dankte den Valar, daß es nun endlich vorbei war. Von nun an konnte sich Legolas den Schatten der Vergangenheit mit der Gewißheit stellen, daß er selbst die Kraft gefunden hatte sich zu befreien und die Furcht durch sein eigenes Tun ein Ende gefunden hatte. Sein Leben würde selbstbestimmt weitergehen und der Ork keine Macht durch Erinnerungen mehr über ihn haben. Aragorn blickte gen Galawait. Dort wartete ein neues Leben auf seinen Freund und durch die Liebe von Nefhithwen und seine eigene wiedergewonnene Sicherheit würde für Legolas mit der Zeit die Erinnerung nur noch ein sich verflüchtigender Schatten sein. Frohen Mutes und leichten Herzens saß Aragorn auf und der ganze Trupp ritt still und langsam nach Galawait zurück, wo sie bangen Herzens erwartet wurden.


	35. Alte Lasten

Kapitel 29

* * *

**Alte Lasten  
****  
S**ie hatten die Furt bereits überschritten, als Amarn den Kameraden bat, bei dem er mit aufgesessen war und der ihn stützte, sein Tier an die Seite Aragorns zu lenken. Der junge Soldat sah, daß der Elb immer noch in den Armen des Königs von Gondor schlief. Seine Blässe erschreckte ihn, aber er wußte auch, daß er bei dem ehemaligen Waldläufer in guten Händen war. Amarn ließ ein Gedanke keine Ruhe und er fragte Aragorn:  
"Warum hat er das getan? Ich meine nicht seinen Alleingang, den er Euch gegenüber bereits begründete, sondern warum ist er überhaupt gekommen? Ich hatte Angst und flehte alle unsere Götter um Beistand und Rettung an, aber ich hatte immer gehofft, daß Legolas diesem Ungeheuer nie wieder begegnen würde."  
Aragorn blickte den jungen Mann freundlich lächelnd an und antwortete:  
"Du hast dir die Antwort in deiner Frage bereits gegeben, Amarn. Daß du auf Rettung hofftest ist ganz menschlich, aber daß du dabei nicht den vergessen hast, den deine Gefangennahme daneben am meisten betraf, zeichnet dich als Freund aus und aus Freundschaft hat Legolas ohne zu zögern diesen Weg beschritten."  
Amarn blieb einen Moment still, nachdenklich, dann fragte er erneut:  
"Der Prinz sieht mich als Freund? Was habe ich schon getan, daß er so weit geht? Wer bin ich, daß er mich Freund nennt?"  
Der König von Gondor lachte kurz auf und erwiderte:  
"Junge, Legolas ist schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang an meiner Seite und ich habe nie einen besseren Freund gehabt, aber warum er mir seine Freundschaft einfach so schenkte ohne je etwas zurück zu verlangen, kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären. Ich weiß von ihm, daß du als einer der Ersten in Galawait die Mauer der Ablehnung durchbrochen hast. Und er wird sicherlich von seinem Vater, Gimli und Nefhithwen erfahren haben, was du bei seiner Rettung für ihn getan hast. Legolas wäre nicht Legolas, wenn er dir dafür nicht dankbar wäre, aber es ist nicht das Offensichtliche, was ihn dein Freund werden ließ, vielmehr sind es dein Wesen und dein grundsätzliches Verhalten."  
Amarn senkte seinen Kopf nach diesen Worten und war zutiefst berührt. Sie hatten fast die Stadt erreicht, als er antwortete:  
"Ich habe den Haß meines Vaters nie verstanden, aber mich damit auch nicht auseinandergesetzt. Legolas' Freundschaft wird meinem Vater nicht gefallen. Ich werde mich mit meines Vaters Unwillen auseinandersetzen und vielleicht auch meine Familie verlassen müssen, aber ich bin stolz auf diese Freundschaft und werde mich dafür nicht schämen."  
Aragorn sah zu dem jungen Mann hinüber und sprach:  
"Wohl wahr, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, daß du dich und deine Ansichten gegenüber deiner Familie offenbarst, denn dein Vater hat Legolas mit unflätigen Ausdrücken im Palast angegriffen, noch bevor wir von Toben über die Situation informiert worden waren. Der Heerführer Galens brachte ihn dann zum Schweigen und er war bei der folgenden Besprechung anwesend. Er saß sehr abwesend und zusammengesunken daneben und ich muß zugeben, bevor wir losritten habe ich ihm möglicherweise mit einer harten Äußerung nochmals zugesetzt."  
Amarn blickte beschämt und antwortete:  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Vater. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er über die Situation dachte. Er hätte sicher lieber mein Leben seinem Haß geopfert, als daß er einem Elben etwas schuldig wäre."  
Der junge Mann ließ seinen Kopf traurig sinken. Es war für ihn nicht leicht sich einzugestehen, daß der gepflegte Haß der Familie gegen die Elben wichtiger war als das Leben des einzigen Sohnes und daß dieser Vorfall möglicherweise es nach sich zog, daß er seine Familie verlassen mußte, wenn sein Vater nicht endlich seinen Haß begrub und einlenkte.  
Toben, der die Worte des Soldaten gehört hatte, versuchte zu trösten:  
"Vielleicht hat die Möglichkeit dich zu verlieren doch etwas in ihm bewegt, denn als er Legolas angriff zeigte sein Vorwurf deutlich die Sorge um dein Leben. Es war ihm wichtiger als der von ihm empfundene Ehrverlust, wenn er Dankbarkeit zeigen müßte."  
Amarn blickte Toben zweifelnd an und antwortete resigniert:  
"Mein Vater ist so selbstbezogen und machthungrig, daß ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann. Verzeiht, Heerführer, wenn ich hierin Euren Worten keinen Glauben schenken kann."

In den Stunden des bangen Wartens hatte Nefhithwen nachdenklich den völlig in sich zusammengesunkenen Vater Amarns betrachtet. Viele Erinnerungen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, die mit ihm und seinem Haß gegen die Elben zu tun hatten. Sie selbst hatte lange ihre Wut geschürt und so war ihr sein Haß nie als etwas Besonderes aufgefallen, aber nun wurde ihr bewußt, daß Esranams Verhalten viel mehr mit ihrer Familie, als mit den Elben an sich zu tun hatte und schließlich fragte sie:  
"Esranam, sagt mir, woher stammt Euer Haß auf die Elben? Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, daß Ihr ihn auch schon unter der Bevölkerung Galawaits schürtet, als wir noch in Frieden lebten, mit den Elben keinen Händel hatten und mein Vater als König gerecht und weise regierte. Es kann also nicht mit den Vorkommnissen von vor dreizehn Jahren zusammenhängen. Sprecht mit mir, Ratsherr! Tut Ihr es nicht freiwillig, werde ich es Euch als Königin befehlen. Ich will endlich wissen, was Euch umtreibt!"  
Zunächst reagierte der Ratsherr überhaupt nicht, doch nach einer weiteren Aufforderung seiner Königin hob er den Kopf und blickte sie zunächst stumm und starr an. Ausdruckslos waren seine Augen, als würde er weit weg weilen und sie überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen, dann aber sprach er tonlos und flach:  
"Ich weiß, daß man allgemein annimmt, daß mein Haß von meinem Ehrgeiz herrührt und der Tatsache, daß die Verheiratung Eurer Mutter mit dem Elben aus Eryn Lasgalen mir und damit meiner Familie die Chance genommen hatte, selbst zur Königsfamilie aufzusteigen, aber das stimmt nicht. Mein Vater war Eurem Großvater in Loyalität und Freundschaft zugetan und ich war es vor Eurer Geburt ebenso Eurem Vater gegenüber. Hûniest war ein guter Freund und selbst als wir im Streit auseinandergingen, hatte er es mir nie vorgehalten und die ganze Sache von seiner Seite her einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, aber ich konnte nicht über meinen Schatten springen und all die Jahre haben Wut, Enttäuschung und meine verlorene Liebe an meinem Herzen und Seele genagt. Was vor dreizehn Jahren geschah, war nur ein willkommener Grund, endlich diesen Haß mit einem Vorwand ausleben zu können."  
Nefhithwen blickte verwundert, fragend, denn sie verstand nicht recht, wovon der Ratsherr redete und so hakte sie nach, als er einen Moment schwieg:  
"Esranam, redet! Was war geschehen, daß Eure Gesinnung sich so wandelte? Inwiefern konnte Euch von meinem Vater solch ein Unrecht getan worden sein, daß all Eure Gefühle in Haß umschlugen?"  
Amarns Vater blickte zu seiner Königin und machte dann eine Handbewegung, als wolle er vergangene Schatten verscheuchen. Schließlich bat er sie, erst Platz zu nehmen, dann antwortete er:  
"Es war lange vor Eurer Geburt, meine Herrin, ich war damals mit meinem Vater oft im Eryn Lasgalen um Geschäfte abzuschließen und Euer Vater war uns ein guter Freund geworden. Er kam uns oft in Galawait besuchen und dabei wurde er auch bei Hofe als Bruder des Elbenkönigs Thranduil Eurem Großvater und Eurer Mutter vorgestellt. Die Prinzessin und er verliebten sich ineinander und Euer Großvater schätzte den jungen Mann so sehr, daß er seine Zustimmung zur Heirat gab. Zur selben Zeit hatte ich mich bei einer der Handelsreisen in den Eryn Lasgalen in eine junge Elbin verliebt. Ihr Name war Mithhin Sindarin: Nebelkind Sie erhörte mein Werben, und die Fürsprache von Hûniest half bei ihren Eltern. Mithhin wurde meine Frau und folgte mir hierher, aber sie wurde nicht glücklich. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Eryn Lasgalen und ihrer Familie und sie ertrug nicht den sehnsuchtsvollen Schmerz, den die Möwen mit ihrem Lockruf des Meeres auf sie ausübten. Mithhin schwand immer mehr dahin. Sie war nicht so stark wie Hûniest, dem die Liebe Eurer Mutter mehr war als die Sehnsucht nach Valinor, aber ich war blind für ihr Leiden und versuchte sie zu halten. Ich liebte sie so sehr, daß ich nur noch besitzergreifend war und nicht erkannte, daß ich sie gehen lassen mußte, liebte ich sie wahrhaft und um ihretwillen."  
Esranam stockte, wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, die naß von ungeweinten Tränen waren und brauchte lange, bevor er weitererzählen konnte:  
"Sie wandte sich schließlich an Hûniest, der zunächst versuchte mit mir zu reden, aber ich war verstockt und selbstsüchtig. Ich glaubte, ohne Mithhin nicht mehr leben zu können und daß Hûniest sie mir nehmen wollte. Schließlich half er ihr still und heimlich dabei, mit einem Schiff gen Valinor zu segeln. Sie ging ohne Abschied, aber ich weiß schon seit langem, hätte sie mit mir gesprochen, ich hätte sie nicht ziehen lassen. Hûniest hatte das einzig Richtige getan, aber ich habe es nie verwunden, haßte ihn für seine Tat und für das Glück, das er noch hatte. Für mein eigenes Versagen und die Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen hatte, machte ich Andere verantwortlich." Esranam hatte diesen Kummer jahrelang in seinem Inneren verschlossen gehalten und nun drängte alles auf einmal hinaus. Tränen flossen ihm die Wangen hinunter und er senkte den Kopf in seine Hände, die Ellbogen schwer auf die Knie gestützt. Seine Schultern zuckten und er weinte hemmungslos. Der verdrängte Schmerz vieler Jahre suchte sich nun seinen Weg. Nefhithwen stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, setzte sich neben ihn, umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen und versuchte den alten Ratsherrn zu trösten.  
Schließlich brachte Esranam unter Schluchzen hervor:  
"Ich war so voller Gram und Verzweiflung, daß ich mich in meinen Haß hineinsteigerte und ihn zu meinem Lebensinhalt machte. Es war eine Elbin, die mir Leid zufügte, es war ein Elb, der sich gegen mich gestellt hatte. Ich habe die Wahrheit nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr sehen wollen, und es hätte sich nichts geändert, wäre nicht Euer Heerführer gestern zu mir gekommen, hätte mir von Amarn berichtet und die Augen geöffnet. Aber bis zum Entschluß des Prinzen, meinem Sohn beizustehen, war ich noch immer nicht gewillt gewesen, die Schuld nicht bei den Elben sondern bei mir zu suchen."  
Der Ratsherr versuchte krampfhaft seine Tränen hinunterzuschlucken und sprach stockend weiter:  
"Ich habe viel falsch gemacht und erst die Möglichkeit Amarn zu verlieren, hat mir mein eigenes Verhalten vor Augen geführt. Ich habe erkannt, was für ein Mensch ich geworden war, wenn ich bereit war meinen Sohn zu opfern bevor ich von meinem Haß lassen wollte. Wie weh muß ich Stellis, Amarns Mutter, all die Jahre getan haben, wenn ich, statt ihr meine Liebe zu schenken, einem verlorenem Glück mit Haß huldigte. Ich heiratete sie drei Jahre nachdem Mithhin gegangen war. Die Heirat war eine Zweckverbindung zweier Familien, aber sie war mir immer eine gute Frau und liebevolle Mutter. Ich habe ihr mindestens genauso weh getan wie Mithhin mir, aber sie konnte nicht anders, ich hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen."  
Esranam schwieg und starrte ins Leere. Er fühlte sich wie eine leere Hülle und wußte nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Der Schmerz um den Verlust von Mithhin war in seiner Brust noch immer so stark wie am ersten Tag, aber seine Wut und sein Haß waren verflogen. Sein ganzes Leben kam ihm wie eine einzige Lüge vor und er schämte sich zutiefst. Schließlich fragte er so leise, daß Nefhithwen es beinahe nicht vernommen hätte:  
"Werde ich meinen Sohn wiedersehen? Und was soll ich tun? Ich habe dem Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen großes Unrecht getan und auch die Menschen von Galawait gegen ihn aufgewiegelt. Alles Lüge, nur Lügen."  
Nefhithwen antwortete fest und bestimmt:  
"Geht hin, Esranam, und klärt die Menschen auf. Steht zu Eurem Fehler und zeigt Größe! Aragorn und Legolas werden das Ihre tun um Amarn zu retten und wenn Legolas Eure ganze Geschichte kennt, wird er wie mein Vater reagieren und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Er ist ein großmütiger und sanfter Mann."  
Esranam blickte die Königin überrascht an und fragte:  
"Und Ihr glaubt, es wäre so leicht und damit aus seiner Sicht getan?"  
Die junge Königin nickte und erwiderte:  
"Da bin ich mir sicher. Legolas hat Furchtbares erlebt und überlebt. Was er braucht und anstrebt, sind Frieden und Wohlwollen in seiner neuen Heimat. Was wäre ein besserer Beginn als ein Ende Eurer Feindschaft, Ratsherr? Vielmehr solltet ihr Euch um Eure Familie kümmern, auch dort habt ihr einiges wieder gut zu machen und dies dürfte unbestritten schwerer werden."  
Der Ratsherr erhob sich, blickte auf seine Königin nieder und sprach dann mit heiserer Stimme:  
"Ich danke Euch, Herrin. Ich werde natürlich mein Amt als Ratsherr niederlegen und wünsche Euch für Eure Verbindung alles Gute."  
Bevor sich Amarns Vater umwenden und gehen konnte stoppte ihn die Königin nochmals und lehnte sein Anerbieten ab:  
"Nein, Esranam, Ihr werdet nicht Euer Amt niederlegen und aus Schuldgefühlen heraus Eure Aufgaben vernachlässigen. Ihr wart in den Bedürfnissen Galens immer ein guter Ratgeber. Dies soll so bleiben. Setzt lieber alles daran, Euch mit dem Prinzen, Eurem zukünftigen König auszusprechen und sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, wie ihr meines all die Jahre hattet. Keiner hat einen Vorteil aus Eurem Rückzug außer Ihr selbst, aber Ihr solltet Euch aussöhnen und nicht den Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen. Denkt daran, Esranam, und fangt am besten bei Eurer Frau und Amarn an."  
Der Ratsherr starrte seine Königin erstaunt und zweifelnd an, aber als er in ihren Augen keinen Widerspruch zu ihren Worten erkennen konnte, verneigte er sich tief und erwiderte:  
"Herrin, ich danke Euch für Eure Großmut. Euer Vertrauen nach wie vor zu haben, bedeutet mir viel und ich werde mich bemühen wieder gut zu machen, was ich aus Selbstsucht an Leid verursacht habe."  
Esranam senkte nochmals ehrerbietig seinen Kopf und ging dann mit hängenden Schultern zurück zu seinem Heim. Die Furcht um das Leben seines Sohnes nagte an seinen Nerven, aber dennoch wollte er nun gleich mit seiner Gemahlin sprechen, denn auch sie sorgte sich um ihr Kind und wann waren sie sich je näher als in diesem schweren Augenblick? Esranam atmete tief durch. Er konnte Vergangenes nicht ändern oder vergessen machen, aber er wollte in der Zukunft seiner Frau und seinem Sohn der Gemahl und Vater sein, den sie verdient hatten. Und er würde irgendwann vor seinen König treten und ihm für das Leben seines Sohnes danken, wenn die Götter dessen glückliche Rückkehr zuließen. Der alte Ratsherr atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Stadt. Es war lange her, daß er Pläne für die Zukunft gemacht hatte und im Stillen dankte er allen Göttern, die er kannte, für dieses Geschenk, endlich alle Last abschütteln zu dürfen. Er trat in sein Haus und fand seine bang wartende Gemahlin im Garten auf und ab gehen. Leise trat er zu ihr hin, nahm sie so zärtlich in den Arm wie schon lange nicht mehr und sprach leise aber voller Überzeugung:  
"Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut."  
Und in Gedanken fügte er für sich hinzu:  
'_Ich bin mir sicher. Ich verspreche es.'_

Aragorn und seine Begleiter gelangten an das weit offene Stadttor und die Wachen begrüßten sie freudig, aber rasch wurde aus der Freude Entsetzen, denn sie sahen den Elbenprinzen, den sie sehr schätzten, blaß und bleich in den Armen des Königs von Gondor liegen. Seine Kleidung war blutig und verschmutzt, er lag wie leblos in den starken Armen Aragorns und die Wachen befürchteten schon das Schlimmste. So sehr sie sich Amarns Rettung gewünscht hatten, einen solchen Preis dafür zahlen zu müssen empfanden sie als ungerecht von den Göttern. Aber kaum waren die Reiter durch das Stadttor, schwärmten die begleitenden Soldaten aus und erstickten ungute Gerüchte gleich im Keim, indem sie von der Rettung berichteten und auch Legolas' Zustand ins rechte Licht rückten. Aragorn lenkte sein Tier neben Toben weiter zum Palast. Der Soldat, der Amarn im Sattel hatte, war unschlüssig, wohin er sein Tier lenken sollte, da rief ihn Toben an seine Seite und sprach dann zu Amarn:  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater noch im Palast ist, aber auch wenn nicht, in deiner Verfassung solltest du dich erst einmal in die Hände des Heilers Nefrot begeben, bevor du dich einer Auseinandersetzung mit deinem Vater stellst. Ich weiß nicht, was dich daheim erwartet. Dein Vater wirkte so zerrissen zwischen Sorge und seiner Ablehnung gegenüber den Elben. Ich hatte gestern mit ihm ein Gespräch, bei dem ich ihm auch einige harte Worte an den Kopf geworfen habe, befürchte aber nichts erreicht zu haben, denn er war so verstockt."  
Aber Amarn antwortete:  
"Ich sollte aber nach Hause, denn Mutter wird sich ängstigen und um mich bangen."  
Aragorn schaltete sich ein und sprach:  
"Es kann ein Bote mit der Nachricht deiner guten Rückkehr geschickt werden, du solltest auf Toben hören."  
Amarn nickte schweigend und das Pferd wurde hinter dem König von Gondor und dem Heerführer Galens weiter zum Palast gelenkt.  
Nefhithwen hatte bereits Nachricht erhalten, konnte nicht warten, bis die Rückkehrer in den Palasthof einritten und rannte ganz unköniglich leichtfüßig den Reitern entgegen. Ihr Lauf stockte, als sie Legolas reglos in den Armen Aragorns entdeckte, angstvoll schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern, dann war Aragorn bereits bei ihr und sprach:  
"Ruhig, Nefhithwen, er ist verletzt, aber nicht bedrohlich. Müde und erschöpft schläft er seit unserem Aufbruch aus dem Versteck Morkas' in meinen Armen. Hab keine Sorge, er wird sich erholen. Und Morkas ist Vergangenheit, dafür hat Legolas selbst gesorgt."  
Nefhithwen holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie nahm Aragorn die Zügel seines Pferdes aus der Hand und führte das Tier hinter sich her zum Palast.  
Als sie die Ställe erreicht hatten, half Toben und nahm Aragorn den noch immer schlafenden Legolas vorsichtig und behutsam ab, damit dieser nicht erwachte, und als der König von seinem Pferd gestiegen war, trug er seinen Freund so sanft und sicher, wie er ihn zuvor im Sattel auf dem ganzen Ritt gehalten hatte, zum Schlafgemach. Nefhithwen führte ihn und hieß ihn, Legolas in ihr Bett zu legen. Aragorn bat sie dann um Kräuter und Verbandsmaterial, denn er wollte Legolas' Wunden neu versorgen. Während er dies tat und Nefhithwen ihm zur Hand ging, erwachte Legolas nur kurz, aber lang genug, um seiner Geliebten ein sanftes Lächeln zu schenken, bevor er wieder einschlief. Aragorn berichtete, während er Legolas verband, von dem Geschehenen und Legolas' Rechtfertigung für das, was er getan hatte. Tränen liefen Nefhithwen über die Wangen und während Aragorn sie mit dem Daumen sanft von ihrer Haut wischte, sprach er:  
"Ich habe auf dem ganzen Ritt zurück mir ständig Gedanken über das gemacht, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, was hier durch seinen Alleingang hätte passieren können und seine Beweggründe. So sehr ich im ersten Moment aus Angst um sein Leben in Panik geraten war und eine Stinkwut auf ihn hatte ob dieses Alleinganges, so sehr bin ich mir jetzt sicher, daß es nur so wirklich hat ein Ende finden können, Nefhithwen. Er wird etwas Zeit brauchen, bis er sich körperlich wie geistig von diesem Kraftakt erholt hat, aber er ist frei, wirklich frei. Nicht nur diese Bestie hat er abgeschüttelt, sondern auch die nagende Furcht in ihm, daß der Ork vielleicht sein Ziel erreicht hatte und ihn zerbrechen hat können. Ich kann mich nur zu deutlich an das letzte Gefühl erinnern, das ich von Legolas empfangen hatte, bevor wir in das Versteck in den Bergen eingedrungen sind. Dieser seelische Aufschrei war ein Schmerz höchster Pein, von dem mir erst bei Legolas' Worten im Versteck des Ork bewußt wurde, wie furchtbar dieser Moment für ihn wirklich gewesen sein muß. Ich fürchtete immer, daß er da zerbrochen sein könnte, aber auch nur darüber nachzudenken, hatte sich mir verboten aus Angst, es könnte wahr sein. Dieser Gedanke war auch die Qual, die mich verzehrte, als ich seine Wunden versorgte, denn ich fragte mich immer, ob ich damit nicht seiner Seele den einzigen Weg zum Frieden, der ihr noch blieb, nahm."  
Er schwieg einen Moment und sah in die sanften, tiefbraunen Augen der jungen Frau, die ihn nun so mitfühlend anblickte, dann sprach er weiter:  
"Es ist vorbei, Nefhithwen, wirklich vorbei, und alles, was er jetzt noch braucht, ist deine Liebe. Werdet glücklich! Euer beider Leben war bisher nicht einfach und voller Kämpfe, aber nun habt ihr euch gefunden und seid in der Liebe des Anderen angekommen. Und ich selbst schätze mich glücklich, meinen besten Freund und seine Familie so nahe zu Gondor zu haben."  
Nefhithwen beugte sich über Legolas hinweg, gab Aragorn einen sanften Kuß auf die Wange und sprach lächelnd:  
"Da habe ich aber noch eine Bedingung, mein Herr. Ihr kommt hier erst wieder weg, wenn Ihr Eure Pflicht als sein bester Freund erfüllt habt."  
Aragorn lachte auf, denn er wußte, worauf sie anspielte und erwiderte:  
"Arwen wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn ich hier solange verweilen muß, bis ihr Thranduil ohne Gefahr für sein Leben nach Galawait zur Hochzeit einladen könnt."  
Die junge Frau gab Aragorn einen freundschaftlichen Stoß vor die Brust und versuchte gekränkt zu klingen, als sie widersprach:  
"Das war aber jetzt nicht fair von Euch. Ihr als anerkannt weiser Mann könnt mir hier sicher helfen und wenn Ihr Euch geschickt anstellt, wird Arwen ja bald nachkommen können."  
Aragorn schmunzelte und antwortete mit leicht frotzelndem Unterton:  
"Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Königin."  
Damit verneigte sich Aragorn mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und verließ das Zimmer. Er konnte sich denken, daß sich die junge Frau nun zärtlich und behutsam zu seinem Freund legen würde und dachte nur einen kurzen Moment wehmütig daran, daß seine Seite heute Nacht leer bleiben würde. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer von Amarn, im Trakt der Soldaten. Er fand Amarn bereits gut versorgt auf seinen Bett sitzend mit einem schneeweißem Verband um seinen Oberkörper. Der junge Mann mühte sich ab, ein frisches Hemd anzuziehen. Neue Hosen trug er bereits. Aber Aragorn nahm ihm das Hemd wieder ab und befahl:  
"Ihr werdet Euch niederlegen, denn ich wette, Nefrot hat dies auch von Euch verlangt. Ihr braucht wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zur Erholung. Danach könnt Ihr Euch immer noch den Tiraden Eures Vaters stellen, aber zunächst werdet Ihr freiwillig ruhen, oder ich werde Euch einen Schlaftrunk einflößen."  
Amarn wollte widersprechen, aber Aragorn unterbrach ihn sofort:  
"Und wenn Ihr Euch Sorgen wegen Eurer Mutter macht und Euch ein Bote mit den guten Nachrichten an sie nicht genug ist, werde ich sie selbst aufsuchen, aber Ihr werdet Euch niederlegen. Ein weiteres Mal fordere ich dies nicht mehr im Guten."  
Der junge Soldat blickte den König von Gondor resigniert an. Er gab seinen Widerstand auf, hob seine bloßen Füße aufs Bett, er hatte seine Stiefel noch nicht wieder angezogen, und legte sich so wie er war nieder. Es war warm draußen und er konnte gut auf eine Decke verzichten. Aragorn machte keine Anstalten ihn nun zu verlassen, er war gewillt, so lange zu warten, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß der junge Mann liegen blieb und so schloß Amarn schließlich ergeben die Augen und war auch schon kurze Zeit später tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
Aragorn lächelte, in gewisser Weise ähnelte dieser junge Mann Legolas. Schmunzelnd verließ nun Aragorn die Zelle des Soldaten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Heim Amarns, wie er es versprochen hatte. Er würde dessen Mutter die Sorgen nehmen und seine Heimkehr für den nächsten Tag, wenn er ausgeruht und in besserer Verfassung war, ankündigen. Aragorn erkundigte sich in der Stadt immer wieder nach dem Weg und bemerkte eine gewisse ausgelassene Stimmung in den Straßen. Er hoffte sehr, daß dies ein Zeichen für den Wandel der Stimmung darstellte, die bisher gegen die Elben gewesen war. Dann hatte er das Haus erreicht und wurde sofort zu Esranam und seiner Gemahlin in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Kaminzimmer geführt. Aragorn bemerkte sogleich an dem Blick und der Haltung des Mannes, daß sich hier etwas verändert hatte, da ihm aber Nefhithwen nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit Esranam erzählt hatte, konnte er nicht ahnen, daß er hier auf einen Mann traf, der nach Jahren des selbstgeschaffenen Zwanges und Isolation begonnen hatte, sein Leben neu zu richten.  
Esranam verbeugte sich vor dem König von Gondor, während seine Gemahlin, aus Furcht starr, schon mit schlimmer Nachricht rechnete. Die guten Meldungen in der Stadt waren noch nicht bis zu ihnen gedrungen.  
Schließlich platzte die Frau heraus:  
"Herr, bitte sprecht. Was ist mit meinem Jungen? Was ist mit Amarn? Wo ist er, warum kam er nicht mit Euch?"  
Ihre Hände waren angstvoll ineinander verschlungen.  
Aragorn trat zu der Frau, er fuhr ihr sanft mit seinen Händen beruhigend an ihren Armen entlang und nahm sacht ihre bebenden Hände in die seinen, hielt ihre Finger warm umfaßt und antwortete:  
"Amarn ist gerettet. Er ist verwundet, nicht schlimm, aber erschöpft. Er wurde deshalb von Nefrot, dem Heiler der königlichen Familie zunächst versorgt und schläft nun in seiner Zelle der Soldatenunterkünfte. Wenn er morgen erholt erwacht, wird er heimkehren."  
Die Mutter Amarns nahm Aragorns Hände und küßte sie dankbar, aber er entzog sie ihr sanft und sprach:  
"Ihr braucht nicht mir zu danken. Es war Legolas, der Prinz vom Eryn Lasgalen, der Eurem Sohn das Leben gerettet hat. Der Elb sieht Amarn als seinen Freund und hätte es nie zugelassen, daß ihm etwas geschieht, ohne alles zu versuchen ihm zu helfen."  
Esranam erwiderte:  
"Ich muß mich entschuldigen. Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Fehler gemacht, für die ich immer andere Schuldige gesucht habe und erst das Leben Amarns in so deutlicher, tödlicher Gefahr hat mir bewußt gemacht, was wirklich wichtig in meinem Leben ist. Ich bitte um Vergebung für meine Worte im Palast und danke für Eure Hilfe."  
Aragorn blickte den Ratsherrn einen Moment schweigend an, dann gab er zurück:  
"Nicht bei mir müßt ihr Euch entschuldigen, Esranam. Aber kommt erst mit Euch, Eurer Familie und Eurem Sohn ins Reine. Legolas wird eine Weile brauchen, bis er wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist und dann solltet Ihr ein offenes Wort mit ihm suchen. Und flüchtet Euch nicht in Ausreden, denn er ist ein Mann, der tief empfindet und jede Regung als wahr oder falsch entlarvt."  
Aragorn neigte vor der Mutter Amarns zum Gruß den Kopf, dann verließ er das Haus. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Er gestand sich ein, daß die Angst um Legolas auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war und er etwas Ruhe brauchte.

Nefhithwen trat vor das Zimmer, rief einen Bediensteten und trug ihm auf, im Nebenraum ihres Zimmers Speise und Trank für das Nachtmahl zu richten, sie aber sonst in ihrem Zimmer nicht zu behelligen. Dann entkleidete sie sich neben dem Bett, in dem ihr Geliebter schlief und legte sich nahe zu ihm. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren um ihre Angst endlich zu verscheuchen und ihm, wenn er wach werden sollte, durch ihren Körper Ruhe, Sicherheit und Wärme zu geben. Rasch schlief die junge Frau ein. Auch sie hatten die Stunden bangen Wartens und die Sorge um Legolas ausgelaugt. Sie merkte nicht, wie sich Legolas zu ihr drehte und sie sanft in seine Arme zog. Er war nur kurz wach, aber ihr weicher, geschmeidiger Leib, ihre zarte Haut, ihr warmer Atem ließen ihn sein Leben spüren und sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuß an ihre Schläfe und schlief dann selbst wieder ein.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Nefhithwen, von Hunger getrieben. Sie versuchte, sich vorsichtig aus Legolas' zärtlicher Umarmung zu befreien, aber ein leises Lachen und ein sanfter Widerstand ließen sie inne halten und leise seinen Namen flüstern:  
"Legolas?"  
Die Antwort war ein liebevoller Kuß, der über ihre Lippen strich.  
Nefhithwen erwiderte sehnsuchtsvoll diesen leichten Kuß und forderte mehr, das ihr Legolas gerne gab. Als er sie aber noch näher zu sich ziehen wollte, stöhnte er auf und mußte von seinem Ansinnen Abstand nehmen. Der Stich der Orkklinge in seiner Schulter, ließ einen Kraftakt mit seinem rechten Arm nicht zu. Leise flüsterte er deshalb:  
"Komm zu mir, Geliebte, ich möchte dich ganz nahe spüren, möchte dich liebkosen und verwöhnen."  
Aber Nefhithwen wehrte sich spielerisch gegen ihn und gab zur Antwort:  
"Mich hungert aber jetzt nach etwas Anderem, mein Elbenprinz, und wie steht es mit Eurem werten Magen?"  
Legolas lachte auf, als er ihren Magen vernehmlich knurren hörte, und gab zu, daß ihn ebenfalls der Hunger quälte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und Nefhithwen holte all die Leckereien, die sie im Nebenzimmer hatte anrichten lassen, ans Bett. Genüßlich aßen sie und verwöhnten sich zwischendurch immer wieder mit Zärtlichkeiten. Es war spät als sie wieder einschliefen und der Tag hatte schon lange begonnen, als Nefhithwen ihr Tageswerk begann.


	36. Neubeginn

Kapitel 30

* * *

**Neubeginn  
****  
L**egolas erholte sich in den folgenden Tagen und wurde von Aragorn mehrmals versorgt. Ruhig und sicher verrichtete Aragorn dabei die Wundversorgung an Legolas, aber die Art, wie er dies tat, zeigte Legolas einen verschlossenen, nachdenklichen Freund. Schließlich brach Legolas das Schweigen zwischen ihnen und fragte:  
"Estel, kannst du mir nicht vergeben?"  
Aragorn blickte seinen Freund sanft an, betrachtete ihn einige Momente gedankenvoll und erwiderte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:  
"Ich kann deine Handlungsweise verstehen, mein Freund, und es gibt nichts zu vergeben. Mir ist inzwischen klar geworden, daß es nur so enden konnte, aber dennoch zieht sich bei mir noch immer alles krampfhaft zusammen, sehe ich deine Wunden und stelle mir vor, was hätte passieren können."  
Legolas legte seine Hand auf Aragorns Schulter und erwiderte:  
"Bitte mach dich frei davon, Estel, es ist vorbei und dieser Schatten wird uns nie wieder einholen."  
Der König von Gondor nickte still, er wollte es versuchen. Nachdem er mit dem Verband von Legolas fertig war, äußerte er, den Inhalt des Gespräches wechselnd:  
"Du solltest dir etwas für unseren Freund Gimli einfallen lassen. Er blieb bei dem letzten Rettungsversuch zurück, weil er uns durch seine mittelmäßigen Reitkünste, wie er es nannte, nicht aufhalten wollte. Nun streift er schon seit Tagen umher und fühlt sich reichlich nutzlos. Er war von Beginn an in dieser Geschichte dabei und konnte doch die ganze Zeit über, wie er es sieht, nur wenig zum guten Ende dazutun. Er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, habe ich den Eindruck. Vielleicht ist es aber so, daß er sich nun, da du bald heiraten wirst, ebensozurückgelassen fühlt, wie du damals nach dem Ringkrieg, als sich meine Bestimmung erfüllte."  
Legolas betrachtete Aragorn nachdenklich und erwiderte:  
"Ich war mit Gimli oft in seiner Heimat, aber ich konnte mich nie des Eindruckes erwehren, daß er sich in den Eisenbergen nicht mehr zuhause fühlte. Wir alle haben uns im Ringkrieg verändert. Auch ich ertrug die heile Welt des Eryn Lasgalen oft nicht mehr und zog hinaus, denn so vieles an Schrecklichem war geschehen, die Welt war nicht mehr die Gleiche und es gab noch vielerorts großes Leid erwachsend aus den Greueln von Saurons Schergen oder weil das Land verwüstet war. Ich habe schon lange überlegt, ob ich Gimli nicht vorschlagen sollte Moria neu zu ergründen. Was wir gesehen haben, war ein prachtvolles Werk an Baukunst und die Bestie der Tiefe wurde durch Gandalf besiegt. Was nun getan werden müßte, ist, die Gefallenen ehrenvoll zu bestatten, die Stadt zu neuem Leben zu erwecken und die Schatten schwinden zu lassen.  
Aragorn überlegte den Vorschlag von Legolas einige Augenblicke bevor er antwortete:  
"Es würde viel Überwindung kosten dorthin zurückzugehen, aber es ist ein guter Vorschlag, Legolas. Gimli hätte eine große Aufgabe und Verantwortung, aber er würde auch seinen Vetter ehren, der in Moria als letzter Herrscher der Zwerge umkam. Zudem hat Gimli versprochen, mit Männern seines Volkes die Feste in den Bergen, wo sich die Rotten Morkas' versteckt hielten, zu schleifen, auf daß sie keinem mehr Unterschlupf bieten kann. Das könnte er dann gleich auf seinem Weg nach Moria in Angriff nehmen. Ich werde ihn daran erinnern, aber zunächst, mein Freund, sollte er etwas für einen Freund tun können, um aus den letzten Monaten nicht nur mit schlechten Erinnerungen hervor zu gehen."  
Aragorn lächelte dabei und blickte Legolas schelmisch an, der in diesem Moment etwas abwesend wirkte.  
"Hast du eine Idee?"  
Der junge Elb lachte zurück und erwiderte:  
"Und ob! Er soll mir mein Reich für die Hochzeitsnacht schaffen."  
Aragorn hob überrascht eine Augenbraue als sich sein Freund nun flink aus den Kissen erhob. Legolas hatte mit einigen Tagen ausgiebigen Schlafes wieder Kraft geschöpft und kleidete sich rasch an, ließ den inzwischen lachenden Aragorn einfach stehen und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund Gimli.  
Aragorn blickte seinem elbischen Freund schmunzelnd nach, froh über die Energie, die der Prinz wieder versprühte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte Legolas Gimli gefunden. Er erinnerte sich an die Küchenmagd, zu der sich der Zwerg hingezogen gefühlt hatte und fragte einfach nach ihr, in der Hoffnung, so zu seinem Kameraden zu finden. Die junge Frau wußte auch genau, wo er Gimli Gloinssohn finden konnte und brachte den Prinzen auf den richtigen Weg.  
Der Zwerg saß gedankenverloren auf der Steintreppe, die zum Kräutergärtchen der Palastküche führte und stocherte mit einem Stock in einem Ameisenhaufen umher.  
"Gimli, Freund! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Mit einem Satz war Gimli auf den Beinen und rief:  
"Legolas, bist du wieder in Ordnung? Was brauchst du? Ich werde dir jederzeit helfen."  
Der junge Elb legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des Zwerges und sprach:  
"Gimli ich würde gerne im Garten, dort wo das Tiergehege ist, in den angrenzenden Wald einen Flußlauf geschlagen haben. Ich habe dort eine Quelle entdeckt, die aber kurz nach ihrem Ursprung wieder im Boden versickert. Ich würde diesen Ort gerne so gestaltet haben wie eine Lichtung im Eryn Lasgalen. Kannst du mir mit deinen Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten aus dem Bergbau helfen?"**  
**Gimli blickte seinen Freund an und frage nach:  
"Was war das denn für ein Platz im Eryn Lasgalen?"  
Legolas lächelte mild und verträumt und antwortete:  
"Es war jener Ort an dem ich Nefhithwen zu meiner Frau machte. Er soll sie daran erinnern und unser Rückzugsort werden."  
Gimli lachte, das war eine Aufgabe, wie er sie gerne für Legolas erfüllte und er sprach:  
"Fein, dann wird dies mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Euch, so etwas ist ganz nach meinem Geschmack."  
Legolas und er schlenderten zu der Stelle, die Legolas meinte. Es war eine Lichtung ähnlich der im Eryn Lasgalen, weicher, niedrig wachsender Farn statt Moos bildete einen grünen Teppich und über einen kleinen Hang mit einige Felsen hinunter sprang ein kleines Bächlein, versickerte aber bereits oberhalb eines Steinüberhanges. Legolas äußerte seine Ansicht, daß dieses Bächlein den kleinen Brunnen beim Tiergehege speiste und wünschte sich von Gimli, daß der Weg des Baches noch über die Felsen bis durch die Bäume fand, die den Blick zur offenen Wiese versperrten. Dichtes Unterholz und diese Bäume schützten so dieses lauschige Plätzchen vor ungebeteten Blicken von der Wiese aus.  
Gimli zwinkerte Legolas zu und versprach, daß dieser Ort bis zur Hochzeit so sein würde, wie der junge Elb es sich wünschte.  
Vergnügt verließ Legolas seinen Freund. Er würde eine Überraschung für Nefhithwen haben und Gimli hatte eine Aufgabe, für die er bestens geeignet war. Der Elb wußte, daß er sich auf die Verschwiegenheit und Zuverlässigkeit des Zwerges verlassen konnte.

Legolas ging durch den Garten zurück zum Palast, er wollte Nefhithwen suchen und an ihrer Seite den Tag verbringen. Er fand sie auf einem Balkon auf die Stadt blickend. Leise trat er von hinten an sie heran, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie sanft an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Flut ihrer lockigen Haare.  
"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er leise.  
Nefhithwen wand sich in seinen Armen um und schloß ihre Arme um seinen Hals, küßte ihn zärtlich und erwiderte liebevoll:  
"Wann darf ich dich endlich meinen Gemahl nennen, Geliebter? Wann aller Welt mein Glück zeigen?"  
Legolas küßte abermals zärtlich ihre Lippen und erwiderte:  
"Ich weiß nicht, mein Herz. Amarns Vater und viele der Menschen Galawaits stehen gegen mich und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann."  
Die junge Königin aber lachte Legolas an, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie eilte mit ihm durch die Gänge des Palastes hinaus auf die Straßen der Stadt und rief ihm zu:  
"Du hast viel geschlafen, mein Herz, und einiges versäumt."  
Legolas folgte Nefhithwen willig, aber erstaunt.  
_'Was wollte sie ihm zeigen?'_  
Der junge Elb bremste seine Geliebte, hakte sich bei ihr ein und sie schlenderten durch die Stadt. Freundliche Menschen, lachende Gesichter begrüßten nicht nur Nefhithwen, sondern auch Legolas wurde mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln auf den Lippen scheu von vielen Menschen willkommen geheißen. Legolas wunderte sich über den Stimmungswandel und flüsterte Nefhithwen zu:  
"Wie hast du das gemacht, was ist geschehen? Ich war gerade noch geduldet, aber nicht gerne gesehen."  
Nefhithwen schmiegte sich an ihn und antwortete:  
"Meine Männer schätzen und achten dich. Sie haben ihre Meinung im Volk kungetan, haben von dir berichtet, und auch vom Volk der Elben im Eryn Lasgalen und dessen Freundlichkeit. Aber du selbst hattest schon den Wandel eingeleitet, weil dein Verhalten so anders war, als man es erwartet hatte. Du hast ihr Bild von den Elben ins Wanken gebracht. Und nicht zuletzt dein Eintreten ohne Zögern für Amarn brachte sie zur Einsicht."  
Plötzlich trat eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand in ihren Weg.  
"Herr, erkennt Ihr mich noch?", fragte die junge Mutter.  
Legolas nickte und ging in die Knie, sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Wange des blonden Mädchens und nannte sie wie schon zuvor Glorfinniël Sindarin: Goldlöckchen. Er lächelte und sprach:  
"Hallo, meine kleine Schönheit. Weißt du noch, wer ich bin? Du hast keine Angst mehr, oder?"  
Statt einer Antwort erschien die kleine Hand des Mädchens hinter ihrem Rücken und sie hielt Legolas einen kleinen Strauß selbstgepflückter, sonnengelber Butterblumen hin.  
Der junge Elb ergriff die Blümchen, nahm ihren Duft auf und strahlte. Legolas gab dem Mädchen einen Kuß auf die Stirn und flüsterte:  
"Danke, meine Dame."  
Der Prinz erhob sich wieder, blickte in die Augen der Mutter und fragte:  
"Was hat Euch dazu bewegt mich anzusprechen, werte Dame? Ich bin nur ein Elb aus dem Eryn Lasgalen, ein von Euch verabscheuter Waldelb."  
Legolas Worte klangen bitter und erinnerten an ihre letzten Worte.  
Da hob die junge Frau ihre Hand, fuhr in einer scheuen Geste sanft über die Wange des Prinzen und antwortete:  
"Verzeiht, mein Herr, ich habe Euch gekränkt, obwohl gerade Ihr es nicht verdient hattet. Ihr wart so gut zu meiner Tochter und ich vergalt es Euch mit meiner Wut ohne etwas von Euch zu wissen. Viele in dieser Stadt haben dies in den letzten Wochen und Tagen begriffen, denn die Soldaten der Königin, Brüder, Väter und Gemahle wurden nicht müde von Euch und den Elben des Eryn Lasgalen zu berichten. Vor vielen Jahren wurden Fehler von unseren Vätern gemacht, wir Kinder sollten nicht länger daran festhalten."  
Legolas blickte einen Moment stumm in die Augen der jungen Frau und sie hatte das Gefühl sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren, dann brach er den Bann und sprach:  
"Ihr habt weise gesprochen und dies ist auch mein Herzenswunsch. Ich wäre glücklich, wenn alle wie Ihr die Vergangenheit sehen und hinter sich lassen könnten."  
In diesem Moment trat ein Mann aus der Menge und sprach:  
"Seid unbesorgt, Prinz, es wird so kommen. Gebt uns nur noch ein wenig Zeit unsere Scham zu verlieren und zu unseren eigenen Fehlern zu stehen. Ich möchte damit beginnen, ein Vorbild sein und mich bei Euch entschuldigen."  
Legolas wandte sich zum Sprecher um. Vor ihn getreten war Esranam, Vater Amarns und jener Mann, der ihn vor scheinbar langer Zeit in diesen Straßen angepöbelt und beschimpft hatte. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menschenmenge, die sich mittlerweile um Legolas und Nefhithwen gebildet hatte, denn Esranam war ein hochgeschätzter Mann unter den Menschen Galens und noch bevor Legolas etwas antworten konnte, rief der Ratsherr über die Menge hinweg:  
"Ihr kennt mich alle und meinen Haß auf die Elben. Aber hier und heute bekenne ich vor Euch allen meine Schuld. Es war falsch, König Hûniest, der einst mein Freund war, zu verunglimpfen. Es war falsch, Euch gegen die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen aufzuhetzen. Es war falsch, die Schuld für mein eigenes Versagen bei anderen zu suchen."  
Legolas wollte Esranams Selbstbezichtigung Einhalt gebieten und bat flehentlich:  
"Ratsherr, bitte! Was immer der Grund war, es genügt, daß Ihr Euren Fehler erkannt habt."  
Aber Esranam trat zu ihm ihn, legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und erwiderte:  
"Nein, mein König, nun noch mehr sollen alle von meiner Schuld hören, um die Großmut in Euren Worten würdigen zu können."  
Und abermals erhob der Ratsherr seine Stimme und sprach:  
"Vor vielen Jahren liebte ich eine Elbin, war aber nicht in der Lage, sie glücklich zu machen. Ich war so selbstsüchtig, daß ich das Einzige, das ihr meine wahre Liebe gezeigt hätte, nicht tun konnte. Ich konnte sie nicht gen Valinor ziehen lassen. Der Vater unserer Königin hat dies statt meiner getan und dafür haßte ich ihn, und für den Schmerz, den sie mir scheinbar zufügten, haßte ich die Elben, statt meine Selbstsucht zu verdammen."  
Esranam drehte sich zu Legolas, ging in die Knie und ließ weiter vernehmen:  
"Vergebt mir, mein Prinz und zukünftiger König. Vergebt bitte einem Narren und werdet glücklich."  
Der Kopf des Ratsherrn war tief auf seine Brust gesunken und seine Arme hingen schwer an seiner Seite herunter. Seine Worte hatten Legolas tief bewegt und zeigten ihm, welche Größe Amarns Vater hatte, wenn er nicht fehlgeleitet war. Er mußte sich tief beugen, um Esranam an seinen Schultern hochziehen zu können und erwiderte:  
"Steht auf, Esranam, es ist genug. Macht Euch nicht kleiner als Ihr seid für einen Fehler aus Liebe geboren, vor dem keiner in Mittelerde gefeit ist. Steht auf und blickt mir beruhigten Gewissens ins Gesicht. Dies alles ist Vergangenheit, wir wollen gemeinsam eine neue Zukunft für Galen formen."  
Esranam war beschämt und sah vor Tränen zunächst nicht die Hand, die ihm Legolas entgegenhielt, aber dann griff er zu und ein fester Handschlag besiegelte ihren Neubeginn.  
Legolas erhob nun seinerseits das Wort und sprach zu den Galanern.  
"Mein Vater hat ebenso wie Esranam aus verletzter Liebe falsch gehandelt. Er konnte seinem Bruder nicht vergeben, daß dieser Eryn Lasgalen verließ. Mein Vater hatte dem seinen ein Versprechen gegeben und Hûniest, der ihren gemeinsamen Vater nie kennengelernt hatte, und dem dieses Versprechen nichts bedeutete, brach es aus Liebe zu Nefhithwens Mutter. Wie Esranam konnte vor dreizehn Jahren mein Vater nicht über seinen Schatten springen und verdammte alles, was er als Grund für den Weggang seines Bruders erachtete. Er erkannte ebensowenig wie der Ratsherr, daß die Schuld bei ihm allein und niemand anderem lag und so kam Leid über Euch, für daß ich um Vergebung bitte. Ich kann das Geschehene nicht wandeln, nicht vergessen machen, aber ich bitte Euch, nehmt das Beispiel von Esranam und meinem Vater und macht es ihnen nicht gleich. Verurteilt nicht mich für eine Schuld, die nicht auf meinen Schultern ruht."  
Legolas sah sich um, suchte die Blicke der Menschen, die schwiegen und nachdenklich ihre Augen gesenkt hatten. Unterdessen schob sich eine Frau durch ihre Reihen, trat schließlich aus der Masse hervor und ein Knabe warf sich Legolas mit einem Freudenschrei entgegen. Der Prinz hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, bevor ihn Arimar erreicht hatte und sich jubelnd in die Arme des geistesgegenwärtig in die Knie gegangenen Elben warf. Legolas drückte den Jungen an sich und blickte erstaunt hoch, als er Narith, die Mutter des Jungen vernahm:  
"Meine Familie starb damals, Prinz. Und ich verabscheute Euch Elben. Als ich Euch das erste Mal traf, fürchtete ich um meinen Sohn, nur Schlimmes hatte man immer von den Elben erzählt bekommen, aber Ihr ward so anders als erwartet und ich habe meinen Mut Euch zu vertrauen nie bereut. Ihr seid noch immer herzlich willkommen in meinem Heim, Legolas, und als von meinen beiden Rabauken erwählter Ziehbruder werdet Ihr sehnlichst erwartet."  
Und etwas schnorriger, mit einer liebevollen, rauchigen Stimme fügte sie an:  
"Ihr habt Euch reichlich viel Zeit damit gelassen wieder aufzutauchen, Junge!"  
Ein Lachen und Raunen ging ob des letzten Satzes Nariths durch die Menge und das Eis war endgültig gebrochen. Als Legolas von Arimar aus den Armen gelassen wurde und sich wieder aufrichten konnte, blickte er nur noch in freundliche Gesichter und die gelöste Stimmung war fast greifbar.  
Legolas lachte Narith an, griff nach Nefhithwens Hand und zog sie mit sich, dabei erklärte er:  
"Komm, mein Herz, Narith macht die besten Apfelküchlein, die ich je gegessen habe."  
Nefhithwen fiel in das Lachen von Legolas ein und war glücklich, denn er klang so befreit und froh. Sein Gesicht strahlte mit Arimars um die Wette in Vorfreude auf Nariths Kochkunst. Jeder Mißmut der Menschen Galens ihm gegenüber in der Vergangenheit war vergessen und die Menschenmenge verstreute sich, allesamt über den jungen Elben und den Knaben schmunzelnd.

In den folgenden Tagen schlenderten Nefhithwen und Legolas häufig durch die Stadt, sprachen mit den Galanern und kamen so den Menschen und ihren Sorgen näher. Legolas wünschte und suchte den Kontakt. Er wollte an Nefhithwens Seite ein guter König sein. Er war zu einem Thronfolger erzogen, aber das Leben der Elben gestaltete sich anders als das der Menschen und Sorgen wie Krankheit, Hunger, Alter und Gebrechlichkeit kannte er in seinem Volk nicht. Er war mit Aragorn viel in Mittelerde unterwegs gewesen und diese Dinge waren ihm nicht mehr gänzlich fremd, aber hier wurden von ihm Hilfe und Beistand erwartet. Mehr und mehr gewann er die Achtung der Bevölkerung und durch sein stilles, zurückhaltendes Wesen machte er es den Menschen Galawaits leicht, ihn in ihrer Mitte aufzunehmen.  
In den Nächten hingegen wandelte sich das Wesen Legolas und er wurde zum fordernden Liebhaber. Legolas und Nefhithwen liebten sich voller Zärtlichkeit und immer dringender wurde ihr Wunsch, sich endlich zu vermählen.

Es war bereits ein Monat seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Galawait vergangen, als Legolas sich auf den Weg machte, Esranam in seinem Haus aufzusuchen. Der Ratsherr hatte um einige Wochen Befreiung von seinen Pflichten gebeten und wollte sich ganz seiner Familie widmen, um Vieles der Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Legolas hatte aber auch den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Esranam ihm etwas aus dem Weg ging, weil er trotz ihres Handschlages nicht wußte, wie der Prinz zu ihm stand. Legolas wollte ihn deshalb nicht in den Palast bitten und nicht als zukünftiger König empfangen, sondern als neuer Freund zu ihm gehen und um einen Gefallen bitten. Legolas hatte darüber nicht mit Nefhithwen gesprochen, aber er wollte als Zeichen der Aussöhnung Esranam bitten, den Termin ihrer Hochzeit zu verkünden und die Feier auszurichten. Er hatte immer noch Sorge, daß die Ankunft seiner Familie in Galawait zu Unruhen führen könnte, war sich aber sicher, daß ein weiser und diplomatisch geschickter Mann wie Amarns Vater in der Lage war eine solch schwierige Situation zu meistern. Zudem war Legolas überzeugt davon, daß König Aragorns Anwesenheit und der Respekt, der ihm entgegen gebracht wurde, das Übrige tun würde, um selbst die letzten Abgeneigten unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Legolas klopfte an die Türe des herrschaftlichen Hauses von Amarns Vater, und es war Esranam selbst, der ihm öffnete. Der Ratsherr blickte erstaunt, bat aber dann den Elben freundlich ins Haus und grüßte:  
"Mein Prinz, ich grüße Euch, wenn Ihr Amarn sucht, er hat heute seinen Dienst in der Garde wieder aufgenommen."  
Legolas erhob kurz abwehrend die Hand und antwortete:  
"Ich grüße Euch ebenso, Rastherr, aber ich komme heute zu Euch und nicht zu Eurem Sohn."  
"Zu mir?", fragte Esranam überrascht zurück, wies aber dann Legolas den Weg in die Bibliothek und bot ihm einen Platz an.  
Legolas begann das Gespräch und erklärte:  
"Ratsherr, Ihr habt Größe bewiesen und Nefhithwen hat mir von Eurem Dienst stets im Sinne des Volkes berichtet. Ich stimme ihr vollkommen zu, daß ein Mann wie Ihr als Ratsherr unentbehrlich für eine gute Regierung und das Wohl des Volkes ist. Deshalb bitte ich Euch, möglichst bald Euren Platz wieder einzunehmen und dies mit der Erfüllung einer Bitte von mir zu verknüpfen."  
Esranam war sprachlos. Daß ihn auch der Prinz wieder an seinem Platz sehen wollte und ihn sogar persönlich dazu aufforderte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Sicher hatten sie die Vergangenheit ausgeräumt und sich die Hände gereicht, aber Vertrauen und Achtung mußte man sich verdienen und da sah Amarns Vater noch einen großen Nachholbedarf für sich. Er hatte ungeachtet der Worte seiner Königin nicht damit gerechnet, daß sein zukünftiger König es ihm so leicht machen würde. Und er wurde von den nächsten Worten Legolas noch weiter überrascht.  
Legolas ahnte den Gedankengang des Ratsherrn und fügte seiner Rede an:  
"Ratsherr, wir fangen beide neu an. Ihr beginnt ein Leben ohne Haß und ich ein Leben als Regent für ein mir fremdes Volk. Ich bin als Thronfolger meines Vater aufgewachsen, aber die Geschicke der Elben sind andere als der Menschen und ich will, daß es allen gut geht und wie Hûniest ein guter und weiser König werden, aber dazu brauche ich vor allem jetzt zu Beginn die Hilfe von vernünftigen und geradlinigen Beratern. Um meinen Willen ohne Zweifel allen zu zeigen und die Aussöhnung zwischen uns zu stärken, bitte ich Euch den Vermählungstermin von Nefhithwen und mir festzulegen, bekanntzugeben und die Hochzeit auszurichten. Daß meine Familie mit einer Delegation an Elben dabei zugegen sein wird, muß Euch aber klar sein."  
Esranam blickte den Elben staunend und doch dankbar an und erwiderte dann ehrerbietig:  
"Herr, es wird mir eine Ehre sein und ich fühle mich zutiefst von Euren Worten berührt und danke Euch. Ja, die Vergangenheit konnte ich endlich los lassen und ich freue mich nun darauf, daß ich daran teilhaben darf mit Euch eine neue Zukunft für Galen aufzubauen. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, das verspreche ich Euch."  
Legolas lächelte ob dieser Worte, bot dem Ratsherrn erneut die Hand und sprach dabei:  
"Esranam, Euer Sohn ist mein Freund und Ihr werdet mir zweifellos ein hervorragender Ratgeber sein, ich bitte Euch, mich mit meinem Namen anzusprechen und solltet Ihr dies in der Öffentlichkeit nicht passend finden, so doch wenigstens, wenn wir unter vier Augen miteinander verkehren."  
Esranam schluckte, dies war ein Vertrauensbeweis, wie er ihn für die Zukunft nur erhoffen konnte, aber nie erwartet hatte. Er schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein, und blickte Legolas offen und voller Achtung schweigend an. In Gedanken aber schwor er sich:  
_'Ihr werdet dies nie bereuen, mein Prinz, mein König, und in Gedenken an Hûniest will ich Euch der Freund sein, der ich ihm hätte sein sollen.'  
_Legolas nickte und merkte dann bevor er sich verabschiedete, noch in eben jenem persönlichen Ton, den er gerade Esranam angeboten hatte, an:  
"Laß mich bitte bald wissen, welchen Tag du für die Vermählung für geeignet halten würdest, damit ich meiner Familie Nachricht senden kann. Und wähle nicht einen Tag in allzu weiter Ferne," er lachte leise, "ich will nicht länger warten."

Sanft lächelnd wandte er sich dann ab und verließ das Haus seines neuen Freundes. Esranam stand noch lange in der Bibliothek und blickte auf die Tür, die sich hinter dem Elben geschlossen hatte. So viel war in diesen wenigen Augenblicken in diesem Raum geschehen. Es war ihm, als wäre er zum Anfang zurückgekehrt, als würden die Götter ihm, nach dem Leid der Vergangenheit, eigenständig den Wandel seiner Geschichte gewähren. Esranam wollte dieses Geschenk mit Freude und Vertrauen für die kommenden Jahre annehmen und alles daransetzen, das Bestes daraus zu machen.

Drei Tage später suchte Esranam seine Königin und seinen zukünftigen König in ihren Gemächern auf um ihnen den Tag der Vermählung mitzuteilen und ihre Wünsche zu diesem Fest zu hören. Nach Anmeldung seiner Person durfte er eintreten und er verneigte sich tief vor seinem Herrscherpaar. Nefhithwen begrüßte ihn freundlich:  
"Esranam, was führt Euch zu uns? Nehmt Platz und sprecht."  
Esranam setzte sich und folgte der Aufforderung der Königin:  
"Meine Herrin, Eure Vermählung mit Prinz Legolas vom Eryn Lasgalen, Thronfolger von Thranduil Oropher, sollte am folgenden Vollmondtag stattfinden. Die Gelehrten halten diesen Tag für ein gutes Datum und ich würde gerne, wenn Ihr zustimmt, diesen Tag heute noch verkünden lassen."  
Legolas antwortete, bevor Nefhithwen sich von ihrer Überraschung erholte:  
"Dies ist eine gute Wahl, Esranam, wenn auch sehr knapp für die Vorbereitungen und die Einladungen der Gäste."  
Legolas blickte nun zu Nefhithwen, die ihn ganz erstaunt ansah, weil er so gar nicht überrascht klang, küßte sie flüchtig auf die Lippen und flüsterte nur:  
"Ich habe ihn dazu vor kurzem angestiftet und mit der Erfüllung meiner Bitte nimmt er auch wieder seinen Platz als Ratsherr und enger Vertrauter unserer Familie ein."  
Esranam hatte die geflüsterten Worte gehört und war erneut tief berührt über das Vertrauen, das ihm der Elbenprinz entgegenbrachte.  
Nefhithwen brachte noch immer keinen Ton hervor und Esranam wurde schon unruhig in der Erwartung, daß ihr diese Vorgehensweise ihrer Hochzeitsverkündung nicht genehm sein würde. Legolas aber lachte ob seiner schweigsamen Geliebten, zog sie sanft in seine Arme, vergaß völlig den anwesenden Ratsherrn, der gar nicht wußte wo er hinsehen sollte, und küßte voller Zärtlichkeit Nefhithwen. Dann fragte er mit samtweicher Stimme neckend:  
"Du hast es dir doch nicht anders überlegt und willst gar nicht mehr mein Weib werden? Bin ich dir vielleicht nicht mehr genug und langweile dich bereits?"  
Nun mußte Nefhithwen lachen. Sie gab Legolas einen leichten Stoß vor die Brust und meinte nur:  
"Du bist unmöglich, Prinz!"  
Dann wandte sie sich in den Armen Legolas' um und sprach zu Esranam:  
"Der von Euch ausgewählte Tag ist wunderbar, Ratsherr, und ich danke Euch, daß Ihr Euch der Festvorbereitungen annehmen wollt."  
Esranam, der, auch wenn er tunlichst nicht das Paar beobachtet hatte, sich ein Schmunzeln über das Gehörte nicht verkneifen konnte, erwiderte mit einem leisen Glucksen in der Stimme:  
"Es ist mir eine Freude, Herrin, und wenn Ihr mir baldigst eine Liste der gewünschten Gäste geben könntet, werde ich eiligst Boten entsenden, auch ihnen von Eurer Vermählung zu künden."  
Mit diesen Worten verneigte sich Amarns Vater nochmals und verließ dann die Gemächer. Sein Gesicht strahlte und seine Augen lachten ob dieses verliebten Paares, das in seinen Augen noch so jung war. Einmal mehr hatte Legolas' Wesen, seine Jugend und seine Natürlichkeit vergessen gemacht, um wieviel älter als alle um ihn herum er war.


	37. Für alle Zeit

Kapitel 31

* * *

**Auf ewig  
****  
F**ünfzehn Tage später konnten die Wachen auf den Mauern der Stadt Galawaits beobachten, wie eine Delegation von Elben, Gondorianern, Rohirrim, Hobbits und Zwergen sich aus allen Richtungen der Stadt näherten. Sie würden zu unterschiedlicher Stunde, aber doch alle am gleichen Tag eintreffen. Die Boten hatten sich wahrlich geeilt und keiner der geladenen Gäste hatte sein Kommen verneint. Die Stadt war festlich geschmückt und im Palast war alles für die hohen Gäste und ihre Begleiter gerüstet. Die Segnung des Paares würden sowohl Priester der Galaner als auch der Elben vornehmen. Und selbst wer die Braut zum Altar führen und wer dann den Prinzen vom Eryn Lasgalen zum König krönen würde, war von Esranam genau durchgeplant. Er wollte dieses Fest zu einem Fest der Versöhnung beider Völker unter den Augen der vielen geladenen und der heimischen Gäste werden lassen. Nie wieder sollte ein böses Wort aus der Vergangenheit das neue Königspaar von Galen belasten und Schatten auf ihre Zukunft werfen.

Nefhithwen war in diesen Tagen von dem Trubel um ihre Person und den vielen Dingen, die dennoch von ihr an Auskunft und Entscheidungen verlangt wurden, jeden Abend sehr erschöpft in Legolas' Arme gesunken und er hatte sie verwöhnt und ihr neue Kraft geschenkt. Er mußte ein wenig darüber lächeln, wie viel an Vorbereitungen und Feinarbeiten von Nefhithwen verlangt wurden, obwohl Esranam hervorragende Arbeit leistete und scheinbar alles bestens lenkte. Legolas selbst war kaum eingebunden, denn er war in diesem Punkt doch ein Fremder, der die Gebräuche und Sitten der Galaner nur ungenügend kannte. Der junge Elb war, weil er kaum mehr etwas von Nefhithwen hatte, schon fast versucht gewesen, seine Geliebte zu entführen und sie erst wieder am Tag der Hochzeit zurückzubringen. Als er dies einmal gegenüber Esranam äußerte, als sie unter vier Augen waren, hatte ihn das entgeisterte Gesicht des Galaners schallend zum Lachen gebracht, was man bei einem Elben nicht oft zu hören bekam. Aber der Ratsherr erkannte rasch, daß dies nur ein verwegener Gedanke des Elben, zum Scherz geäußert war und fiel in das Lachen ein. In diesen wenigen Tagen war das Vertrauen zwischen dem Ratsherrn und seinem zukünftigen König gewachsen und Esranam hatte erkannt, daß der Elbenprinz zu seinem Wort stand und ihn wirklich als Freund und Ratgeber an seiner Seite haben wollte.

Die Gäste wurden in der Stadt von den Bewohnern freudig begrüßt und selbst die Elben aus dem Eryn Lasgalen, die von den Galanern an ihren Wimpeln von denen aus Lothlórien oder Bruchtal unterschieden werden konnten, wurden angemessen begrüßt. Die Pracht und die Anmut der Elben versetzte die Galaner in Staunen, aber viel mehr noch verzauberte sie die erdige, kraftvolle, warme Schönheit Elenas, Königin vom Eryn Lasgalen, und der sanfte, weiche Glanz von Arwen, Königin von Gondor. Während Aragorn zu seiner Gemahlin eilte, ihr vom Pferd half und sie stürmisch vor aller Augen küßte, zu lange hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen, war Legolas zu seiner Mutter getreten, hatte sie vom Pferd gehoben und wurde von ihr sogleich fest in die Arme geschlossen. Dann entließ sie ihren Sohn wieder aus den Armen, küßte sanft seine Stirn, nahm sein ganzes Glück, das aus seinen Augen sprach in sich auf und schob ihn dann sanft zu seinem Vater. Thranduil blickte stolz und liebevoll auf seinen Sohn. Zog ihn ebenso wie Elena in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm zu:  
"Ich weiß, wie es ist zu herrschen, Sohn, wenn sie dir mal ganz furchtbar auf die Nerven gehen, dann komm nach Hause. Im Eryn Lasgalen, in den Hallen Thranduils, in unseren Armen wird immer Platz für dich sein."  
Dann küßte auch er seinen Sohn und wandte sich seiner zukünftigen Tochter zu, die bereits von Elena und den Brüdern Legolas' begrüßt worden war. Legolas hingegen warf sich regelrecht in die Arme von Lómion und Eluchíl.  
_'Valar, wie sehr ich sie vermißt habe!**  
**_Lachend und gut gelaunt wurden nach und nach alle Gäste willkommen geheißen und in ihre Gemächer geführt. Der Palast war von Leben erfüllt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, und Gimli suchte einen unbemerkten Moment, in dem er sich Legolas nähern konnte und ihm zuflüsterte:  
"Elblein, willst du nicht noch einmal einen Blick auf deine Überraschung werfen? Heute ist die letzte Gelegenheit noch etwas daran zu ändern."  
Legolas lachte seinen Freund an und erwiderte leise:  
"Wir treffen uns nach der kleinen Mahlzeit, die wir den Gästen jetzt vor dem Nachtmahl noch reichen werden."  
Gimli nickte und verschwand vergnügt feixend, denn dieses kleine Geheimnis zwischen ihm und Legolas würde ihm immer erlauben sich im Stillen vorzustellen, was die Turteltauben dort wohl trieben und Gimli war nicht gerade keusch, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, aber das mußte er ja niemandem verraten.

Es war am Morgen der Vermählung, als Nefhithwen und Legolas reichlich ungestüm aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt wurden, weil Legolas' Mutter mit einer Reihe von Helferinnen plötzlich im Schlafgemach stand. Legolas konnte nur ergeben beobachten, wie seine geliebte Nefhithwen von seiner Mutter entführt wurde und er allein in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, wo sie erst vor kurzem, nach einer Nacht vielfacher Zärtlichkeiten, aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen waren. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und fast schon ein wenig mißmutig entstieg dann auch Legolas dem warmen Bett, um sich zu waschen und für die Festlichkeiten anzukleiden. Die Feier würde beginnen, wenn die Sonne im Zenith stand und er hatte demnach genügend Zeit. Er wollte gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern frühstücken und ihnen die beiden Frauen vorstellen, die ihre Begleiterinnen während der gesamten Feierlichkeiten sein würden. Esranam hatte seinen Vater Thranduil zum Brautführer auserkoren, da Nefhithwens Ziehvater nicht mehr lebte. Toben, als Vertreter der Menschen, sollte Legolas die Krone aufs Haupt setzen.  
Esranam hatte lange überlegt, wer Legolas zum Altar begleiten sollte, denn beide Brautleute betraten den großen Platz, auf dem die Trauung im Angesicht aller Bewohner Galawaits und der Gäste auf den Stufen zum Palast stattfand, aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Es war Legolas' Wunsch, daß Narith ihn zum Altar begleitete und daß Glorfinniël und ihre Mutter Elana bei der Krönung Toben halfen. Das kleine Mädchen mit den wunderschönen goldenen Haaren, strahlend wie der Sonnenschein, würde auf einem kleinen Kissen den Kronreif tragen, den Legolas nach der Krönung statt der Krone tragen würde. Legolas hatte die junge Frau, deren Name dem seiner Mutter so ähnlich war, in den vergangenen Wochen näher kennengelernt und sie war ihm eine liebe Freundin und das kleine Mädchen sein Engel geworden. In einer Liebesnacht hatte er Nefhithwen seinen größten Wunsch verraten und lachend hatte er ihr von seiner Hoffnung auf eine ganze Schar solcher Engel mit ihrem herrlich seidigen braunen und lockigen Haar berichtet.  
Und diese beiden Frauen, die Legolas in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, sollten die Tischgefährtinnen seiner Brüder sein. Er war sich sicher, daß sie sich gut verstehen würden. Narith sollte Eluchíl begleiten, sie würden sich trefflich verstehen, konnten sie beide doch so herrlich direkt sein. Legolas schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und Lómion sollte Elana an seiner Seite finden. Elana war eine sanftmütige Frau und doch sehr willensstark, wie Lómion und beide würden einen schönen Kontrast bieten. Elana hatte mild dunkelbraunes Haar, das von Strähnen in der Farbe reifen Korns durchzogen waren und Lómion hatte tiefschwarzes Haar, das an den Schläfen mit einigen wenigen Strähnen von sanft weichem Silber durchwirkt war. Band er seine Haare von den Schläfen aus in Zöpfen nach hinten, wie es viele Elben taten um ihre fließenden, langen Haare zu bändigen, wirkte es, als würde er einen mit Silber besetzten Haarreif tragen.

Legolas wurde aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt, als es klopfte und ein Diener die Ankunft von Narith und Elana vermeldete. Legolas stöhnte leise auf, warum mußten alle nur so früh schon auf den Beinen sein. Und im Geheimen schalt er sich einen Narren, daß er nicht in der letzten Nacht seine Hände von Nefhithwen hatte lassen können, aber seine Stimmung erhellte sich sofort wieder, als er an seine Überraschung für seine Braut und ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht nach der Vermählung dachte. Wohlgemut machte er sich auf den Weg, begrüßte Narith und Elana mit einem Kuß auf die Wangen und führte beide zu der kleinen Bibliothek, in der die Familie gemeinsam frühstücken wollte, zumindest diejenigen, die nicht in hektischen Vorbereitungen gefangen waren. Legolas betrat mit den beiden Frauen, die sich ein wenig unwohl fühlten, die Bibliothek. Der Elbenprinz hatte lange auf beide einreden müssen, bevor sie sich seinen Wünschen fügten und nun sollten sie auch noch mit seiner Familie und den engsten Freunden frühstücken. Selbst die sonst so resolute Narith war verschüchtert. Legolas lächelte aufmunternd und schelmisch und schob die beiden vor sich in den Raum. Augenblicklich erhoben sich die Anwesenden und Legolas stellte den jungen Galanerinnen zunächst Éomer, König von Rohan und Gemahlin, dann die Halblinge, Aragorn und Arwen, Herrscher Gondors und schließlich seinen Vater vor. Beide Frauen machten ebenso wie bei den anderen Herrschern einen tiefen Knicks, aber Thranduil, der von Legolas über die beiden Frauen schon viel gehört hatte, trat auf sie zu, nahm sie jeweils an der Hand und zog sie wieder in die Höhe. Der Elbenkönig nickte den beiden Frauen freundlich zu und machte ihnen Komplimente zu ihren Gewändern. Dies war eines der Bedenken der Beiden gewesen, als Legolas mit seiner Bitte kam. Aber er hatte diese Ausrede nicht gelten lassen, denn ein passendes Gewand fertigen zu lassen, war ein kleines Geschenk an Narith und Elana für die Erfüllung seiner Bitte. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dabei sehr großzügig zu sein und sie sahen wirklich bezaubernd aus. Thranduil führte dann Narith an die Seite von Eluchil, sowie Legolas Elana Lómion zuführte. Überrascht und augenzwinkernd mußte er dann Lómion fast in die Seite boxen, bevor sein völlig sprachloser Bruder wieder zum Leben erwachte. Scheu lächelnd nahm Lómion die dargebotene Hand von Elana, führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl an seiner Seite und schob ihn ihr an, als sie sich setzte. Eluchíl war gleichermaßen verzaubert von Narith, aber wie es so seine Art war, ließ er sich dies nicht so deutlich anmerken wie sein älterer Bruder, aber Legolas war es dennoch nicht entgangen. Er freute sich, daß ihn sein Gespür nicht getäuscht hatte.

Die Stunden bis zur Vermählung zogen sich für Legolas endlos hin und sein Vater und Gimli sowie seine Freunde versuchten ihn abzulenken. Legolas hätte es nicht glauben wollen, wenn er es an diesem Tage nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte, aber er war so nervös und ungeduldig, obwohl er und Nefhithwen doch bereits einiges gemeinsam erlebt und schon so manche schöne Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Seine Brüder allerdings merkten, wie Aragorn schmunzelnd zu Thranduil raunte, wenig davon. Sie waren selbst viel zu sehr mit ihren schönen Begleiterinnen beschäftigt.

Endlich war der große Moment da. Legolas und Nefhithwen traten sich auf dem Vorplatz zum Palast gegenüber und dem jungen Prinzen verschlug es den Atem beim Anblick seiner Geliebten. Sie trug ein fast weißes, von silbernen Fäden durchwirktes Oberkleid aus Linnen, das mit einem weiten, hinten in einer kleinen Schleppe auslaufenden Rock ihre Figur samtweich umspielte. Es war von unzähligen kleinen Bändern an ihren Seiten locker mit kleinen Schleifchen gebunden und dort, wie vorne unter dem Saum und im tief ausgeschnittenem Oberteil blitzte der Stoff des lindgrünen Unterkleides hervor, der seidig glänzte und die junge Braut frisch und so jugendlich erscheinen ließ, wie sie war. Nefhithwen hatte dazu einen lindgrünen Schleier mit Bändern in ihr Haar geflochten, die einem Haarnetz gleich von dem Kronreif, den sie trug, gehalten wurde und bis zu ihren Füßen reichte. Das Obergewand, das einer Tunika gleich über dem grünen Unterkleid getragen wurde war von unzähligen Perlen und kleinsten, silbernen Blättern bestickt und es hatte in seiner ganzen Art die fließende und weiche Anmut sich im Wind wiegender Orchideen. Das dunkle Haar von Nefhithwen fiel in sanften Wogen offen auf ihre Schultern und ließ das Grün des Schleiers, der scheinbar über ihren Haaren schwebte, noch frischer erscheinen. Legolas nahm die Erscheinung seiner Braut tief in sich auf. Dieses Bild würde er zeitlebens in sich tragen, dessen war er sich gewiß. Nefhithwen betrachtete ihren Legolas sorgenvoll. Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Zeichen dafür, daß sie ihm gefiel. Daß dieses Gewand in der Tradition seiner Heimat ihn freute. Aber in der langen Zeit, in der Legolas völlig in die Betrachtung seiner schönen Braut versunken war, konnte sie keine Regung in ihm ausmachen und ängstlich rang sie ihre Hände. Endlich kam wieder Leben in den jungen Prinzen und voller Liebe trat er zu ihr hin, küßte sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte:  
"Ich habe noch nie eine schönere Frau als dich gesehen. Selbst der Glanz Galadriels verblaßt vor dir, Geliebte."  
Nefhithwen konnte in seinen Augen seine Bewunderung lesen und ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppen hinauf zum ersten Absatz, wo die Vermählung stattfinden sollte und konnten sich endlich vor aller Welt ihr Jawort geben. Legolas wiederholte dabei nochmals seine Frage an seine junge Geliebte, wie er sie Minas Tirith gestellt hatte.  
"Willst du meine Gemahlin werden und Prinzessin von Eryn Lasgalen, Nefhithwen? Willst Du meine Liebe und mein Leben für alle Zeiten? Verbunden sein mit mir solange wir leben hier in Mittelerde und in Ewigkeit mit dem Segen der Valar?"  
Er wollte sie nicht nur mit den formellen Worten um ihre Hand vor allen Gästen bitten, sondern allen seine Liebe zu ihr zeigen und Nefhithwen küßte seine Hände und wiederholte ihre Antwort:  
"Ja, Legolas, Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen und mein König von Galen. Ich will mich in deiner Liebe geborgen fühlen und für alle Zeit in deinem Leben sein, solange uns die Valar gewogen sind. Nie soll sich unsere Verbindung lösen von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit."  
Die Priester sprachen die Segenswünsche. Danach trat Aragorn nach vorn, hob seine Hand und sorgte somit für Ruhe nach dem Jubel über das Jawort. Aragorn sprach dann zum Volk von Galen:  
"Es ist Legolas' Wunsch, daß ihr hier und jetzt entscheiden möget, ob erneut ein Elbenprinz, wie einst Hûniest, euer König sein soll. Es war der Wunsch des Prinzen, euch die Entscheidung zu überlassen und nicht aus der Tradition heraus, als Gemahl eurer Königin selbstverständlich zum König gekrönt zu werden. Ich frage euch deshalb nun hier vor allen anderen Herrscherhäusern Mittelerdes: Wollt ihr den eurer Königin angetrauten Elbenprinzen Legolas, Thronerbe Thranduil Orophers vom Eryn Lasgalen, zu eurem König? Ihr habt die Wahl, aber merkt an, es ist eine endgültige Entscheidung, denn Nefhithwen ist eine Halbelbin und kann sich für ein ewiges Leben an der Seite Legolas' entscheiden. Bedenkt dies wohl und laßt nun eure Stimme hören!"  
Nefhithwen, die liebevoll von Legolas umarmt an seine Brust gelehnt stand, wandte sich überrascht bei den Worten Aragorns um, blickte Legolas fragend an und flüsterte:  
"Warum? Warum dein Zögern und diese Wahl? Geliebter, vertraust du mir nicht?"  
Legolas nahm ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen gefangen, küßte sie zärtlich und fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar, dann erwiderte er:  
"Nefhithwen, hast du nicht richtig zugehört oder ist dir die Bedeutung dessen, daß du eine Halbelbe bist nicht ganz klar? Ich habe dir meine Liebe nicht nur vor den Gästen für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit geschworen sondern auch vor meinen Vorfahren und den Valar."  
Die junge Frau blickte Legolas tief in die Augen, sie ließ sich fallen in seine Liebe aber auch in die Erkenntnis aus seinen Worten und dann erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie flüsterte:  
"Bis in alle Ewigkeit? Es sind nicht nur Worte, es ist unser Weg, wenn ich mich dafür entscheide? Ist es das?"  
Legolas blickte sie sanft an, legte seine Wange an die ihre und sprach leise an ihrem Ohr:  
"Ja, mein Engel, wenn du es so willst, aber ich würde auch mein Recht auf Valinor aufgeben, wenn du dich für das zeitliche Leben der Menschen entscheidest. Ich werde dich lieben und an deiner Seite bleiben, welches Leben du auch für uns wählst und wie lange es dauern mag, wenn die Valar oder die Götter uns wohl sind."  
Nefhithwen löste sich von ihm und fragte angstvoll:  
"Muß ich mich jetzt entscheiden, hier und sofort?"  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig traurig, daß sie es nicht gleich konnte, aber antwortete ohne zu zögern:  
"Nein, mein Herz, dieses Entscheidung deines Herzens wird fallen, wenn du es wirklich willst. Es ist keine Entscheidung des Verstandes. Versuche nicht zu ergründen was das Richtige wäre oder welcher Gedanke an die Zukunft dich vielleicht mehr oder weniger ängstigt. Du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen, sorge dich nicht, und ich werde dir folgen, in welche Zukunft sie uns auch führen mag."  
Die junge Königin hatte den Schmerz in Legolas' Augen gesehen, obwohl er so sehr versucht hatte, sie seine Trauer nicht bemerken zu lassen. Sie streichelte sanft über seine Wange und flüsterte:  
"Ich liebe dich, Legolas, mein Herz, mein Leben. Ich liebe dich um so stärker, wenn dies möglich ist, für deine Geduld und deine Nachsicht, daß du mich jetzt nicht drängst."  
Sanft küßte sie seine Lippen, wendete sich wieder in seinen Armen und fühlte sich erneut liebevoll an seine Brust gezogen. Elena hatte, da sie sehr nahe zu den Beiden stand, das kleine Gespräch Wort für Wort mitbekommen und flehte die Valar an, ihr nicht ihr Glück in der Ewigkeit zu nehmen und leise rannen unbemerkt Tränen ihres Schmerzes über ihre Wangen.

Die Galaner aber ließen ein lautes Jubeln hören und riefen immer wieder:  
"Lang lebe unser König Legolas! Lang lebe Legolas!"  
Schließlich hob Aragorn seine Hand und es wurde sofort still auf dem Platz. Nun forderte Toben seinen Prinzen auf nach vorne zu treten und aus seiner Hand die Krone und das Recht der Herrschaft über Galen entgegenzunehmen. Legolas tat wie ihm geheißen, kniete vor Toben nieder und senkte sein Haupt. Toben setzte Legolas die Krone auf sein Haar und der galanische Priester, der bereits die Trauung gesegnet hatte, sprach nun auch über der Krönung einen Segenswunsch. Danach erhob sich Legolas, wandte sich an das Volk Galens und sprach laut und vernehmlich, mit einer Hand auf dem Herzen:  
"In Liebe gefangen, in Liebe geborgen, auf ewig verbunden der Königin Galens, möge mein Streben allzeit dem Wohl des galanischen Volkes gelten. Das schwöre ich als Prinz vom Eryn Lasgalen, König von Galen, meiner Königin und meinem Volk."  
Bei diesen Worten brach tosender Jubel unter allen Anwesenden auf dem Platz los und Thranduil war so stolz auf seinen Sohn, wie er es wohl nie in Worte fassen könnte.

Unterdessen hatte Nefhithwen ihren Gemahl betrachtet und voller Bewunderung seine edle Gestalt und die hervorragende Wahl seiner Gewänder bewundert. Ihr Prinz hatte sich ein Gewand in galanischer Tradition anfertigen lassen, das dennoch durch einige Veränderungen im Schnitt die fließende Eleganz der elbischen Kleidung erkennen ließ. Er trug eine enganliegende, dunkelgrüne Hose aus feinstem Leder, die im Bereich der Waden mit Schnüren schmuckvoll umwickelt war. Dazu trug er feine, weiche Lederschuhe, die seinen katzenhaften Gang und seine geräuschlose Art sich zu bewegen nicht störten. Legolas trug dazu ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, die nicht in Bündchen endeten sondern wie die Hosen kunstvoll an den Unterarmen von Bändern in Silber umwickelt waren. Das Hemd sonst war schmucklos, aber sein sanfter Glanz und sein fließender Stoff brauchten keinen Tand um edler zu wirken. Über dem Hemd trug ihr Gemahl einen silbernen Gehrock mit geschlitzten Ärmeln, wie sie in Galen häufig vorkamen und darunter blitzte das Hemd mit den edlen Bändern wieder hervor. Legolas trug diesen Gehrock nicht ganz geschlossen und so sah man, wie das Hemd seine starke Brust streichelte und über der Hose sanft seine Hüften und Beine umspielte. Der Stoff des Gewandes selbst war reliefartig durchwoben mit Motiven der Elben und der Galaner. Mattheit und Glanz ließen den Betrachter die Bilder und Muster erkennen und verliehen dem Gehrock trotz fehlendem weiteren Schmuck etwas einnehmend Edles. Nefhithwen liebkoste mit ihren Augen die Gestalt ihres Prinzen und wagte kaum zu glauben, daß dieser Mann in seiner Erscheinung fast überirdisch, nun ihr Gemahl war. Glücklich und voller Liebe beobachtete sie nun, wie Legolas sein Haupt vor dem Volk neigte, den Jubel etwas abflauen ließ und dann erneut zu Toben trat, der ihm die schwere Krone Galens wieder vom Haupt nahm und durch den Kronreif ersetzte, den ihm Goldlöckchen auf einem Kissen anreichte. Damit war nun das Haupt von Legolas gleichermaßen dem von Nefhithwens bekränzt. Das neue Königspaar stellte sich gemeinsam den Gratulanten der Gästeschar und des Volkes, bevor es zu den Festlichkeiten lud und die fünftägigen Feierlichkeiten beginnen konnten.

Stunden vergingen, das Fest war berauschend und die Freude aller fand ihren Ausdruck in vielen Tänzen, Liedern, vorgetragenen Gedichten und frohem Lachen. Legolas war schon vor einer Weile aufgefallen, daß seine beiden Brüder nirgends mehr zu sehen waren, aber die Festlichkeiten erstreckten sich weit über den Thronsaal bis in die letzten Winkel der Palastgärten und der Stadt. Es wurde überall und miteinander gefeiert, ganz ungeachtet der Herkunft oder des Ranges. Legolas hatte mit seiner Braut getanzt und auch mit den Freunden und Gästen angestoßen und seine Pflicht als Bräutigam und Gastgeber getan. Aber nun zu fortgeschrittener Zeit, es war schon lange dunkel, wollte er nicht länger warten und immer wieder seine schöne Braut an Gäste, die mit der jungen, strahlenden Königin tanzen und lachen wollten, abtreten müssen. Er wollte sein geliebtes Weib endlich in seinen Armen festhalten dürfen, ohne daß lachende Freunde sie ihm immer wieder entführten. Legolas schlenderte durch den Thronsaal hinaus auf die Terrasse zum Garten, wo getanzt wurde und näherte sich seiner Gemahlin, die gerade schwungvoll von seinem Vater herumgewirbelt wurde. Dann trat er ihren Kreisen in den Weg und löste kurzerhand seinen Vater ab, der lachend zurücktrat und seinen Sohn gewähren ließ. Legolas führte seine Braut im Tanz geschickt an die Treppen zum Tier-Garten und zog sie dann kurz entschlossen einfach mit sich die Treppe hinunter, um in einem unbemerkten Moment mit ihr rasch im Dunkeln zu verschwinden. Nefhithwen lachte und rief:  
"Legolas, das kannst du nicht machen! Wir haben Gäste! Was werden Thranduil und Elena denken?"  
Aber Legolas ließ sie nicht los und lachte nur. Als sie weit genug von den Feierlichkeiten entfernt waren, verhielt er seinen Schritt, zog seine süße Braut in die Arme, küßte sie liebevoll und öffnete ganz behutsam Band für Band das Oberteil ihres Kleides. Nefhithwen, noch völlig atemlos von dem schnellen Lauf, bebte in seinen Armen und gleichzeitig war sie plötzlich sehr scheu. Hier, so einfach im Garten, wo sie jederzeit entdeckt werden konnten, erschreckte sie Legolas' Begehren. Aber Legolas ließ sie nicht aus seinen Armen und flüsterte nur:  
"Keine Angst, Geliebte, nicht hier, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, aber dein Kleid, es wird zerrissen, wenn du es nicht abstreifst. Meine Arme werden dich warmhalten. Leg es ab, dein Untergewand ist Zier genug, liebe ich doch deine bloße Haut über alle Maßen."  
Nefhithwen vertraute Legolas und suchte immer wieder seine Lippen während er ihr half ihr Gewand abzulegen. Er küßte dabei auch immer wieder ihre Schultern, ihren Hals und schließlich ihre Finger, hielt sie mit seinen Händen umfangen und zog sie dann in Richtung Tiergehege. Nefhithwen konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihr Elb vorhatte, als er sie am Gehege vorbei zum Waldsaum führte. Legolas nahm sie behutsam auf seine Arme, sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Leise flüsterte er:  
"Schließ deine Augen, mein Herz, und laß dich überraschen."  
Dann trat er in den Wald ein und nach wenigen Schritten durch dichtes Laub- und Buschwerk hindurch fanden sie sich auf der Lichtung wieder, die er entdeckt und zu ihrem Rückzugsort auserkoren hatte. Nefhithwen hörte einen Bach munter plätschern, hörte leise den Wind durch Laub rascheln und spürte dann, wie sie von Legolas auf ein weiches Bett aus Blättern gelegt wurde. Legolas ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sprach:  
"Öffne deine Augen, Nefhithwen. Erinnerst du dich?"  
Nefhithwen öffnete ihre Augen, setzte sich auf und glaubte sich in einem Traum. Jene Nacht auf der Lichtung im Eryn Lasgalen wurde in ihren Sinnen wieder lebendig, in der Legolas sich endlich ihrer Liebe ergeben hatte und alle Schrecken aus seinen Gedanken verbannte. Legolas richtete sich ebenfalls auf, nahm Nefhithwen in seine Arme und begann zärtlich an ihrem Nacken zu knabbern. Seine Hände streichelten liebevoll an ihren Armen entlang und umschlangen dann innig ihre Taille. Nefhithwen lehnte sich hingebungsvoll in seine Arme zurück und hob ihr Gesicht, bot ihm ihre Lippen. Legolas widerstand dieser Einladung nicht lange, sog begehrlich an ihren Lippen, streichelte sie mit seiner Zunge und forderte hartnäckig Einlaß in ihre warme Höhle. Er neckte und spielte mit ihrer Zunge, stieß sie zurück, wand sich um sie, um sich dann doch wieder zurück zu ziehen. Immer wilder wurde ihr Spiel und schließlich tauchte er tief in ihre Mundhöhle ein und kostete sie wie eine süße Frucht, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit ließen sie atemlos voneinander. Behutsam begann Legolas das Leibchen von Nefhithwen zu öffnen und schob ganz langsam streichelnd ihr die Träger von der Schulter über die Arme, bis es fast wie von allein bis zu ihrer Taille rutschte. Legolas hauchte zärtliche Küsse auf ihre nun entblößte Schulter und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg hauchzart, kaum daß er ihre Haut berührte, zu ihren wohlgeformten, feinen Brüsten, liebkosten nur mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Knospen, bis sie sich straff aufrichteten und ihn zu zärtlichen Küssen einluden. Nefhithwen schauderte unter seinen Berührungen, so leicht hatte er sie zum Brennen gebracht und sie fröstelte unter dem leichten Windhauch, der durch die Bäume strich. Legolas spürte dies, ließ sich niedersinken und zog Nefhithwen dabei mit sich. Vorsichtig drehte er sich so, daß sie nun unter ihm lag und er sie mit seinem Körper schirmte. Nefhithwen aber war seine ganze Robe zuviel, von der er noch kein Stück abgelegt hatte. Sie wollte seine Haut, seine Wärme spüren und so begann sie die Bänder seiner Weste zu öffnen, sie über seine Schultern zu schieben, und während er nicht von ihren Lippen ließ, schüttelte er das lästige Kleidungsstück von seinen Armen. Nefhithwen war dies aber noch lange nicht genug und sie nestelte sein Hemd aus seiner Hose und ließ ihre Hände kraftvoll über seine Bauchmuskeln streifen, bis sie sein Hemd soweit hochgeschoben hatte, daß auch sie seine Brustwarzen liebkosen konnte. Legolas stöhnte auf, ihre Berührungen setzten ihn in Flammen, und er wollte mehr. Rasch richtete er sich auf, zog mit einer Bewegung das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es weit ins Dunkel. Dann ließ er sich wieder neben ihr nieder und küßte ihre Haut bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Ihr Leibchen war ihm im Weg und mit einer leichten Bewegung riß er es kurzerhand entzwei. Nefhithwen protestierte, aber es war ein halbherziger Protest, denn seine Gier erregte sie und ihre Hände griffen in sein blondes seidiges Haar und zogen ihn wieder zu ihren Lippen. Zu lange hatte er diese vernachlässigt und diesmal wollte sie ihn kosten und atemlos machen. Legolas ertrank in ihrem Kuß, berauscht von ihrer Wildheit. Nichts war mehr von der ängstlichen, sich vorsichtig an ihre eigenen Empfindungen und Begierden herantastende Nefhithwen geblieben, dennoch waren ihre Berührungen nicht ohne Zärtlichkeit und voller Liebe, aber ebenso waren sie voller Gier nach mehr vom Geliebten und Legolas gab ihr alles, wie auch sie nichts vor ihm zurückhielt. In dieser Nacht erfüllte sich ihr Traum und sie schenkten sich für immer und ewig.

Auf der Feier trat unterdessen Elena zu ihrem Gemahl, schmiegte sich in seine starken Arme, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und flüsterte:  
"Sie sind gegangen."  
Thranduil schwieg. Nach einer Weile frage Elena ängstlich:  
"Es ist entschieden, spürst du es?"  
Der Elbenkönig küßte zärtlich das Haar seiner Frau und erwiderte:  
"Ja, Liebste, es ist entschieden."  
Und mit einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu:  
"Und du solltest dir momentan lieber Sorgen um deine Brüder machen, mein Engel, denn sie werden es ungleich schwerer haben als unser Sohn."  
Elena seufzte:  
"Ich weiß, aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann als zu warten und für sie da sein, wenn denn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
Thranduil drückte zärtlich seine Frau und sprach:  
"Wir werden beide für sie da sein. Hoffen wir, daß ihnen die Valar und die Götter viel Zeit schenken. Nefhithwen und Legolas haben von heute an alle Zeit der Welt."  
Dann zog Thranduil seine Gemahlin auf die Tanzfläche und wirbelte sie schwungvoll im Kreis. Dieser Tag hatte soviel Glück gebracht und es würde noch lange anhalten, keinen Augenblick wollte er jetzt an die möglichen Schatten der Zukunft verschenken und so küßte er zärtlich seine Gemahlin und genoß mit ihr die Nacht, wie es sicher sein Sohn, aber auch Lómion und Eluchíl taten. Sie taten Recht daran.

**Ende**

* * *

Liebe Leser, 

nun ist meine Geschichte zu Ende. Für alle, die sich mit dem Thema Gewalt an Männern noch ein wenig mehr beschäftigen möchte oder erfahren will, woher ich meine Grundlagen für gewisse Passagen in diesem Text habe, lege ich mein Glossar ans Herz, das in Kürze ebenfalls geladen sein wird.

Allen Reviewern danke ich sehr für Eure Worte, euer Mitfiebern und eure Ungeduld. Es würde mich ungemein freuen, wenn ich nochmals von Euch zusammenfassend Euren Eindruck von der Geschichte erhalte.

Auch alle, die bislang stumm blieben, möchte ich dazu gerne noch auffordern. Ich habe vor noch zwei weitere Geschichten zu schreiben, welche die Entwicklung der Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und Aragorn aufzeigen und letztlich die Vorgeschichten zu der nun beendeten Erzählung sein werden. Eure Reviews sind mir dabei Anregung und Wegweiser.

Aber auf diese Geschichten müßt ihr noch ein wenig warten, den zunächst werde ich das Schicksal des Ritter Balian von Ibelin weiterführen und damit eine Folgegeschichte zu KOH. Fiktive Romanvorlage zum Leben erwecken.

So und nun noch für alle, die gerne die Bilder zu dieser Geschichte sich noch ansehen wollen, da ich sie ja hier nicht einstellen kann, hier meine Einladung auf unter Albums/a310/sabaul/Roman20Alptraeume20I/ findet ihr die von mir geschaffenen Bilder zu der Geschichte.

Liebe Grüße an alle Leseratten,

Sabine


	38. Glossar

**_Glossar_

* * *

**

**Ein Wort vorweg**

Die Erläuterungen sind hochinteressanten Internetseiten zu diesem Thema entnommen und nur soweit umgeschrieben, soweit es meines Erachtens notwendig war, um einem interessierten Leser meiner Geschichte nicht zu theoretisch und nicht geschichtsnah zu erscheinen. Ich habe dies getan, um nicht das Interesse an diesem Thema zu mindern. Für Interessierte, die sich näher mit dem Thema der "Gewalt gegen..." (ich spare bewußt "Männer" hier aus, weil die Seiten alle "Gewalt gegen" behandeln) beschäftigen wollen, ist ein Quellennachweis und eine Literaturliste am Ende des Glossars zu finden. Auf den genannten Internetseiten sind aber auch weitergehende Links zu finden.

Es ist ein hochbrisantes, interessantes aber auch schockierendes Thema und man sollte seine Augen nicht davor verschließen, denn es passiert öfters als man wahrhaben will und in vielfältigen Formen.

**u-chebin estel anim

* * *

**

_Zu Kapitel 5_

**Begriffsdefiniton von Trauma**

Ein psychisches Trauma ist ein _lebensbedrohliches_ Ereignis, das extreme psychische Belastungen erzeugt und zu einer Reizüberflutung führt.

**  
Was ist eine psychische Traumatisierung?**

Psychische Traumatisierungen können durch das Erleben eines oder mehrerer traumatischer Ereignisse auftreten, wie z.B. das Erleben eines schweren Unfalles, von körperlicher Gewalt, sexuellen Übergriffen (auch in der Kindheit) und gewalttätigen Angriffen. Dazu gehören Überfälle, Entführung, Geiselnahme, Folter, Kriegsgefangenschaft usw., die an der eigenen Person oder auch als Zeuge bei fremden Personen erlebt werden.

Traumatisierungen können aber auch erfolgen durch Verlusterfahrungen, z.B. den plötzlichen Tod eines Angehörigen, oder durch die Diagnose einer lebensbedrohlichen Erkrankung.

Im Sinne der psychischen Traumatisierung umfassen die Reaktionen der Betroffenen auf diese Erlebnisse intensive Hilflosigkeit, Furcht oder Entsetzen.

**  
Wie zeigt sich eine psychische Traumatisierung?**

Psychische Traumatisierungen äußern sich in Form von sog. akuten Belastungsreaktionen oder posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen. Dabei treten ausgeprägte Gefühle von Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und Ohnmacht, Angst vor Kontrollverlust sowie Übererregungssymptome wie Schlafstörungen mit Alpträumen, Schreckhaftigkeit und vermehrter Reizbarkeit auf. Es drängen sich belastende Gedanken und Erinnerungen an das Trauma auf (Intrusionen). Es kann auch eine Persönlichkeitsveränderung daraus resultieren. Viele Betroffene ziehen sich nach einer psychischen Traumatisierung sozial stark zurück und verlieren ihr Interesse an der Umwelt.

* * *

**_Zu Kapitel 6_**

**Karte zu Legolas Weg **

siehe http://s14. und hier im Ordner Alptraume 1

* * *

**_Kapitel 7 _**

**Foltermethoden des Mittelalters**

Verätzen

Bei dieser Tortur wurde nicht der ganze Körper verbrannt. Das Opfer wurde mit brennendem Schwefel, den man auf die Haut tropfen ließ, gequält. In manchen Gegenden wurden einfache Pechfackeln, die man anzündete, benutzt, indem man diese einfach an die Haut des Opfers hielt.

Die Winde, das Aufziehen oder auch das Pendel

Dem wehrlosen Delequenten wurden die Handrücken hinter dem eigenen Rücken zusammenschnürt.

Mit einem Seil, an dem ein Haken befestigt war, wurde der Gequälte nach und nach höher gezogen.

Die Art der Fesselung verhinderte das schnelle Brechen der Arme, Schultergelenke und Ellenbogen.

Oft hängte man zur Verstärkung der Folter noch Gewichte an die Füße oder befestigte diese an einem Ring am Boden.

Ganz langsam überdehnte man somit alle Sehnen und Muskeln was zu unendlichen Schmerzen führte. Die Schultern konnten auch durch das Hochziehen ausgerenkt werden. Ebenso war auch ein Brechen selbiger durch die Fußgewichte möglich. Im schlimmsten Fall brach die Wirbelsäule und das Opfer war gelähmt, wenn es nicht gar starb.

Auspeitschen

Eine Peitsche ist ein Schlaggerät aus einem sehr schmalen Lederriemen oder Strick an einem mehr oder weniger langen Stiel. Den Griff einer Peitsche nennt man Knauf, der Strick oder Riemen wird auch Peitschenschnur genannt. Die Peitsche kann auch mit mehreren Peitschenschnüren bestückt sein.

Normale Peitschen bestehen aus einem Strang geflochtener weicher Lederriemen. Sie verursachen lediglich schmerzhafte Striemen und kaum tiefe Wunden.

Zum Vollzug der Hiebe mit einer Peitsche wird das Opfer ohne irgendwelche Kleidung an einen Pfahl geschnallt. Es konnten aber auch die Hände über dem Kopf gebunden werden und der Körper an diesen aufgehängt werden. Eine dritte Variante war, die Feßlung auf einer Bank. Mit einer Peitsche wurde der ganze Körper geschlagen. Das Opfer erhielt Schläge von beiden Seiten. Es bildeten sich Schwellungen (Hämatome) sowie Rißquetschwunden.

Noch schlimmere Verletzungen erreichte man durch das Flagrum, der vielschwänzigen Lederpeitsche, an deren Enden kleine Metall- oder Knochengewichte befestigt waren.

Die Mehrschwänzige oder Neunschwänzige war gefürchtet unter Gefangenen oder Sklaven. Am Ende eines hölzernen Griffes befanden sich mehrere bis zu neun dünne Peitschenstränge, oftmals metalldurchwirkt, an deren Ende je eine kleine Metallkugel oder gar eine kleine sichelartige Klinge befestigt war. Sie wurde benutzt, um viele kleine – aber doch schmerzhafte – Verletzungen großflächig anzubringen.

Der Delequent wurde unter Umständen solange ausgepeitscht bis er schrie und zitterte. Fielen die Opfer bei der Befragung auf die Knie, wurden sie wieder hochgerissen, erhielten weitere Schläge, bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnten. Die Schläge mit diesem Instrument gelten als sehr schmerzhaft.

Eisen durch Glieder treiben / glühende Schürhaken

Das Opfer wurde irgendwo festgebunden oder gehalten, so daß der zu bearbeitende Körperteil auf einem Holzblock oder etwas ähnlichem ruhte, und gut zu erreichen war. Dann wurden Eisenstangen oder Nägel durch den Körperteil oder Gelenk hindurch getrieben. Dies konnte auch mit glühenden Eisen wie Schürhacken geschehen, wobei diese durch das Verbrennen des umliegenden Gewebes, das Ausbluten der Wunden verhinderten.

Streckbank

Die Streckbank war die geläufigste Foltermethode im Mittelalter. Man legte das Opfer auf eine hölzerne Bank, an dessen Ende Händen und Füßen gefesselt wurden.

Dann begann man mit Hilfe von Seilwinden oder einem Rad mit Seilen den Körper zu beiden Seiten auseinanderzuziehen und zu überdehnen, so daß der Körper immer mehr in die Länge gezogen wurde.

Anfangs kann man mit Muskelkraft noch gegen die Gewalt standhalten. Doch irgendwann läßt die Kraft in den Gliedmassen nach. Die Bänder und auch alle Sehnen und Muskeln reißen. Nach den Gliedmassen folgen die Bauchmuskeln, die nachgeben. Anschließend werden dann die Glieder vollendens aus ihren Gelenken gerissen.

In einer noch schlimmeren Version der Folterbank befanden sich unter dem Gefolterten noch eine Nagelrolle. Damit wurde dem Opfer noch bevor seine Muskeln durch die Streckung rissen, durch das Zerfetzen dergleichen üble Schmerzen zugefügt.

_Kitzel Folter ( mit Feder oder Ziegenlecken)_

Die Verurteilten wurden auf ein Brett oder eine Bank gelegt und festgebunden. Ein Folterknecht kam mit einer Feder und begann dem Opfer an den Fußsohlen zu kitzeln. Manchmal bestrich man die Fußsohlen mit Salz. Dann wurde eine Ziege herangeführt, die das Salz ableckte. Das anfängliche Kitzeln des Leckens schlägt in Schmerzen um, sobald die Ziege mit ihrer rauhen Zunge die Haut der Füße mit ableckt und sie so bis auf blanke Fleisch abträgt. Die Ziegen hören nicht auf, auch wenn kein Salz mehr vorhanden ist. Diese Folter war die harmloseste, die es gab, aber eine sehr effektive.

**

* * *

_Zu Kapitel 18_ **

**Spätfolgen im Kontext der Traumadefinition: Die chronifizierten posttraumatischen Belastungsreaktionen (PTBR)**

**"Die Narben sexueller Gewalt" - Erinnerung, Verdrängung, Bagatellisierung, Überleben, Isolation, Scham, Schuldgefühle**

An erster Stelle dürfte sicherlich die Verdrängung stehen. Es ist hirnphysiologisch nachweisbar, daß es unterschiedliche Arten gibt, Extremtraumata und normalen Alltag im Gedächtnis zu "speichern", was dazu führt, daß die Erinnerung an das Trauma erschwert und fragmentiert wird.

Erlittener Mißbrauch ruft fast zwangsläufig starke **Abwehr** gegen die damit verbundene Pein und seelische Belastung hervor. Daraus ergibt sich der Wunsch, das Geschehene, möglichst tief zu vergraben und nie wieder daran denken zu müssen. Die Fähigkeit mancher, das Geschehen komplett zu vergessen oder jedweden emotionalen Bezug dazu zu kappen, hilft ihnen zwar erst mal zu überleben, macht es ihnen aber später, wenn sie in Sicherheit sind, schwerer, den Mißbrauch zu verarbeiten.

Früher oder später auftretende Flashbacks, sind durch Schlüsselreize ausgelöste unbewußte Erinnerungen und ein durch das Bedrohungsgefühl bedingter Daueralarmzustand.

Der dadurch eintretende Retraumatisierungs-Effekt erklärt auch das charakteristische Hin- und Herpendeln zwischen dissoziativer Amnesie und Flashback-Phasen, im Fachjargon auch **"Oszillieren"** genannt, das bei vielen Trauma-Opfern zu beobachten ist und manchmal auch Monate oder Jahre dauernde Perioden haben kann.

Wenn beim **Flashback** eine _Wiederholung_ des Erlebten durchlitten wird, kommt es wieder nach dem Verlassen des Flashback-Zustandes zu einer Verdrängung. Wenn dieser Kreis nicht durch Hilfen durchbrochen wird, bleibt der Betroffene zeitlebens immer in einem Kreis des Erleidens und Bemühen zu vergessen stecken und wird nie genesen, in dem er diesen Zustand bewußt verläßt. Genesen kann er nur, wenn er die Erinnerung aus dem unbewußten Bereich seines Gehirnes in den bewußten Kortex holt, sich der Folgen bewußt wird und lernt damit umzugehen. Erst wenn die Verdrängung aufgehoben wurde, ist er frei von der Vergangenheit und kann an den Folgen dessen in der Jetztzeit arbeiten und wieder ein Selbstbewußtsein ohne die Ängste der Vergangenheit aufbauen.

**Scham** hat mit dem Selbstwertgefühl zu tun. Wenn die eigenen Grenzen, die _Intimsphäre_ verletzt wird, entsteht Scham. Werden diese eigenen Schutz-Grenzen durch andere überschritten oder man gezwungen sie zu mißachten, wird das eigene Selbstwertgefühl verletzt. Schamgefühl wird bei allen Völkern nachgewiesen; es ist daher anzunehmen, daß die Scham prinzipiell angeboren ist. Dennoch mögen die Schamgrenzen bei verschiedenen Kulturen anders verlaufen.

Der Kern der Scham scheint eine innere Spaltung zu sein. Ein Teil der Persönlichkeit arbeitet gegen die Andere. Der eine Teil des Selbstwertgefühles besagt, die Handlung war notwendig um zu überleben, die andere verweigert sich weil es trotz des praktischen Aspektes gegen den eigenen Willen war, es verabscheute.

Körperliche Mißhandlungen und Schläge, aber auch seelische Verletzungen und **Abwertungen** verursachen meist Schamgefühle. Der Täter behandelt sein Opfer besonders abwertend und erniedrigend. Es wird mit dem Mißbrauch ausgedrückt, daß man mit dem Opfer machen kann was man will, weil es nichts wert ist, außer vielleicht zu so was.

Die Abwertung geschieht beim Mißbrauch nicht nur durch Worte, sondern ganz real. Es geschieht am Körper, an der Seele, an der ganzen Person.

Die Scham wird noch verstärkt, wenn trotz des bewußten Aufbegehrens körperliche Reaktion auf biologische Reize reagierten, die nicht vom bewußten Teil des Großhirnes gesteuert werden. Bei Mißbrauch wird der Mißbrauchte nicht deshalb zum Partner, nur weil sein Körper auf die Reize des Gewaltausübenden reagiert. Allerdings versucht der Täter dies dem Opfer häufig zu suggerieren und je nach Reife und Zustand der Person, seiner Wiederstandswillen in diesem Moment, mag es ihm auch mehr oder weniger gelingen, wodurch die spätere Scham des Opfers in der Erinnerung noch verstärkt werden wird.

Scham führt oft dazu, daß die das Erlebte bagatellisiert wird und durch die Verdrängung sich sehr rasch mit Zweifeln mischt, was ist reale Erinnerung und Erlebtes, was nur Einbildung. Als mißbrauchtes Kind hat man vielleicht auch noch Schuldgefühle suggeriert bekommen, daß man nicht gelehrig genug war, nicht brav war.

**Scham, Bagatellisierung und Schuldgefühle** zusammen mit den eigenen Zweifeln an dem Erlebten, wenn man sich durch die Verdrängung überhaupt nicht klar an Geschehenes erinnern kann, verhindern häufig eine tiefere Beschäftigung mit den Gefühlen und dadurch auch eine Genesung. Man wird ständig an Gefühlsschwankungen, Gefühlskälte, unerklärbaren Reaktionen auf Begebenheiten herumrätseln, ohne jemals wirklich zu verarbeiten.

**

* * *

**

**_Zu Kapitel 19_**

**Sieben Punkte in der Auseinandersetzung mit der Angst**

**1 **Das Selbst ist in der Dissoziation nicht mehr unabhängiger Mittelpunkt von Antrieb & Wahrnehmung, nicht mehr leib-geistige Einheit in Raum und Zeit. Personalität und Realität sind sprichwörtlich "ver-rückt". Solche Dissoziationserlebnisse kennen wir alle, aus unseren Träumen. Auch dort löst - zumindest lockert - sich oft die Einheit des Selbst, das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum auf.

"_Eigentlich sind wir nachts zwei- bis dreimal psychotisch: wir hören Stimmen, ... sehen Bilder, sind delirant._ (...) _Morgens werden wir wach, unser Frontalhirn hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, daraus einen sinnvollen Traum zu machen – man nennt das sekundäre Traumarbeit_". Ulrich Sachsse

So sind diese De-personalisation und De-realisation keine einfach "pathologischen" Phänomene; sie schützen das traumatisierte Individuum vor vollständiger Desintegration / Vernichtung. Dissoziation gibt es in den ursprunglichen Mißhandlungs- und/oder Mißbrauchssituationen, aber auch in den späteren Phasen der überflutenden Erinnerungen.

Die Formulierung "sich in die Dissoziation retten" kennzeichnet wiederum den Kompromißcharakter psychopathologischer Symptome. Sie ist – wenngleich abgeschwächt – ebenfalls ein unfreier Zustand der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins, ein Erleben im Zustand des ohnmächtig _leidenden Objekts_.

_Quellen: __H.-J. (2000) (Hrsg.). Männliche Opfererfahrungen. Problemlagen und Hilfeansätze in der Männerberatung. Weinheim, München_

_www.tauwetter.de__ (Tauwetter hält eine umfangreiche Adressenliste mit Beratungsstellen und Gruppen vor für Männer, die als Jungen sexuell mißbraucht wurden. Außerdem bietet es Literaturlisten, ein Selbsthilfe-Handbuch, Erfahrungsberichte und viele Links)_

**2 ****+ 3 **Laut Untersuchungen verdrängen Männer geleitet durch das Männlichkeitsbild der Gesellschaft eher die Erlebnisse, weil sie stark mit einem "Männlichkeitsverlust" assoziiert werden. Dennoch sind die Posttraumatischen Folgen vorhanden, werden aber häufig nicht mit dem Erlebten in Verbindung gebracht. Herzrasen, Atemnot etc. werden getrennt davon als körperliche Erkrankungen gesehen und behandelt. Dennoch kann gerade die rationale Art die Erkenntnis erleichtern, daß es an emotionalen Fähigkeiten zu einer erfolgreichen Traumaverarbeitung fehlt. Disziplin hilft unter Umständen, kontinuierlich zu arbeiten. An die Fähigkeit Unangenehmes zu verdrängen, läßt sich in der Stabilisierungsphase der Traumaverarbeitung anknüpfen. Es kommt hier sehr stark auf eine pragmatische Phantasie des unterstützenden Umfeldes und des Betreffenden selber an, die sich konkret an der einzelnen Person orientieren muß.

_Quellen: Thomas Schlingmann, Bonn 2003: Verarbeitungsmöglichkeiten für männliche Opfer sexualisierter Gewallt. Einen Auszug aus der Zeitschrift von Tauwetter.de "Aus Prävention, Zeitschrift des Bundesvereins zur Prävention von sexuellem Mißbrauch an Mädchen und Jungen, Nr 4, 2003" ist im Glossar zum Nachlesen abgedruckt. Einen Link zum gesamten Artikel ist dort ebenfalls vermerkt._

**4 **Bei der Aufarbeitung von sexualisierter Gewalt ist es notwendig, daß beide Aspekte der männlichen sexuellen als auch der weiblichen emotionalen Seite berücksichtigt werden. Auch wenn das Flüchten in typische männliche Verhaltensweisen wie auch sexuellen Handlungen zunächst Sicherheit gibt, so muß auch der emotionale Part an die Bewältigung herangeführt werden. So müssen z.B. die weiblichen Fähigkeiten zur Affektorientierung und Differenzierung erlernt werden. Während für das reine Überlebend er Orientierungslosigkeit nach der sexuellen Gewalt die klare Geschlechtertrennung im Gefühlsleben noch wichtig ist, wird für eine Aufarbeitung des Trauma beides, der kognitive wie der emotionale Aspekt für eine Bewältigungsstrategie benötigt.

**5 ****+ 6 **Der Betreuer eines Betroffenen braucht eine Stabilität in der eigenen Selbsterfahrung und Sicherheit im Umgang mit der eigenen Art bei Niederlagen und dem Opfergefühl aus solchen Situationen. Er muß diese Stabilität vermitteln können und dem Opfer dadurch Vorbild sein. Er sollte nicht sein eigenes Maß an Männlichkeit vermitteln, sondern offen mit seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit umgehen können.

Das Opfer braucht eine klare Positionierung und Solidarität auf seiner Seite. Es muß angenommen werden und spüren, daß auch mit der "Verletzung" er kein anderer in den Augen der anderen im Sinne von "Minderwertigkeit" geworden ist. Das Opfer muß spüren, daß seine Anlaufstelle sich öffentlich gegen die Norm von Männlichkeit stellt, die durch den Übergriff auf seine Persönlichkeit verletzt worden ist. Es muß deutlich werden, daß er durch diesen Übergriff und die notwendige Annahme seiner "weiblichen" Emotion zur Bewältigung nicht stigmatisiert in der Betrachtung der Öffentlichkeit im Rahmen dieser Norm wird. Das Opfer muß in seinem Helfer klar zwischen notwendigen Schritten und der eigenen Rollenerwartung sowie der Erwartung der Gesellschaft unterscheiden können.

**7 **Die Erlangung der Erkenntnis nicht mehr Opfer zu sein, sondern aktiv gegen die Erinnerung angehen zu können, Selbstsicherheit wieder zu gewinnen und zu wissen, nicht zeitlebens Opfer sein zu müssen, gibt den Opfern einen immensen Anteil an ihrem selbstbestimmten Leben zurück.

_Literatur: Butollo, W., Hagl, M. & Krüsmann, M. (1999).Kreativität und Destruktion posttraumatischer Bewältigung, __Forschungsergebnisse und Thesen zum Leben nach dem Trauma._

**

* * *

Anmerkung  **

In den vielen Texten die ich zu dem Thema gelesen habe, kam als ein therapeutisches Mittel zur Bewältigung immer wieder das Eröffnen der eigenen Ressourcen zur Sprache. Diese Form der Bewältigung mag nicht jedermann helfen, aber mir erschien sie plausibel und verständlich genug, daß ich sie in der Geschichte einbaute.

Neben dem entdecken der eigenen Stärken gehört auch der Punkt dazu, zu begreifen, daß man sich wehren darf, wehren kann und muß. Daß das Rollenspiel Täter/Opfer ohne Scham umgedreht werden darf, denn das Opfer hat keine Schuld sondern viel mehr nun das Recht zurückzuschlagen. Dies geschieht jedoch nur im übertragenen Sinn, z.B. bei heutiger Therapie dadurch, das dem Opfer, das körperlich verletzt wurde und dessen Heilung nicht allein auf seelischer Bewältigung, sondern auch auf dem Ausleben der Wut und des möglichen Hasses beruhen muß, weiche Gegenstände wie Schaumgummiknüppel von ihren Therapeuten erhalten und sinnbildlich auf einen Gegenstand, der für den Täter steht, einprügeln.

Es dauert, bis das Opfer sich dies traut, aber es nimmt damit wieder das Recht für sich in Anspruch, daß ihm der Täter abgesprochen hat – sich zu wehren. Das Opfer erfährt wieder das Gefühl sich wehren zu können, daß Recht zu haben, sich zu wehren. Er nimmt wieder ein Stück Selbstwert, was ihm verloren gegangen war, ihm weggenommen wurde, in Besitz und bewältigt damit das Ohnmachtsgefühl, daß ihn lähmte.

**

* * *

Quellen: **

URL: http://www.tauwetter.de

Pilotstudie des Bundesministeriums für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend, Bonn

URL: http://www.gewalt-gegen-maenner.de/literatur.php

URL: http://aufrecht auf net.de

* * *

**Literatur:**

A. van der Kolk, Alexander C. McFarlane, Lars Weisaeth (Hrsg.): Traumatic Stress - Grundlagen und Behandlungsansätze. Theorie, Praxis und Forschung zu posttraumatischem Streß sowie Traumatherapie. Junfermann Verlag 2000.

Peter Fiedler: Dissoziative Störungen und Konversion. Trauma und Trauma-Behandlung. Beltz Verlag, 2. überarbeitete Auflage 2001.

Bagley, C. / Wood, M. / Young, L. 1994: Victim to Abuser: Mental Health and Behavioral Sequels of Child Sexual Abuse in a Community Survey of Young Adult Males. In: Child sexual Abuse & Neglect, 18/1994

Connell, Robert W. 1999: Der gemachte Mann. Konstruktion und Krise von Männlichkeiten. Oppladen: Leske + Budrich

Finkelhor, David 1986: A Sourcebook on Sexual Abuse. Newbury Park

Julius, Henri 2000: Die Folgen sexuellen Missbrauchs an Jungen: eine Metaanalyse. Institut für Psychologie Universität Potsdam

Reddemann, Luise 2001: Imagination als heilsame Kraft, Zur Behandlung von Traumafolgen mit ressourcenorientierten Verfahren. Stuttgart: Klett-Cotta

Lenz, H.-J. (2000) (Hrsg.). Männliche Opfererfahrungen. Problemlagen und Hilfeansätze in der Männerberatung. Weinheim, München: Juventa.

Thomas Schlingmann, Bonn 2003: Verarbeitungsmöglichkeiten für männliche Opfer sexualisierter Gewalt

Thomas Schlingmann u.a., Weinheim München 2000: Selbsthilfe - ein taugliches Konzept für Männer, die als Junge Opfer sexualisierter Gewalt geworden sind? Erfahrungen der Anlaufstelle Tauwetter Berlin


End file.
